Her Mothers' Daughter
by Kikilia14
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle have traveled to the future to protect very special a child of the gods. Is she really the key to the past or will her destiny mirror that of her siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimers apply. Spanking of a minor character will be a part of this story. If that bugs you, stop reading now. If it doesn't bother you. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sam smiled as she surveyed the open field in front of her, nudging her horse with her knees; she muttered a hearty "Yah!" and felt the wind surround her as they galloped toward home. She hadn't exactly told her moms that she was going to go riding today and wanted to be back before she was missed.

Entering the paddock, Sam dismounted and began to lead her horse toward the barn walking him slowly to cool him down. The gelding's black coat shone in the sunlight and the copper in his main seemed more pronounced. Smiling, Sam stopped short and frowned as she heard her name being called.

"Samina Ephiny Bardos!" My raven haired mother's voice echoed across the paddock. I watched as her tall figure approached, entered the paddock and then cringed as ice blue eyes glared down at me. "Where have you been young lady?" She demanded.

"I took Mavri for a ride in the west pasture."

"Are you supposed to ride him that far alone?"

"No."

"Did you tell anyone that you were going to ride that far today or that you were going for a ride at all?"

"No." I scuffed my boot on the ground. "I just wanted to be able to give him his lead, I love the freedom of riding, Mama, and you know that." I tried to defend my actions knowing that it wouldn't work, but having to try.

"Put Mavri up and then come into the kitchen, we need to have a little chat young lady." Two fast swats to my backside landed before she headed back to the house.

Sighing, I led Mavri to his stall and took as long as I could brushing him out before making sure his water and feed were good. Patting him one last time I turned to leave. "Wish me luck boy." I whispered receiving a loud whinny in return.

Entering the kitchen, I sat slowly at the table waiting. My mama was sitting across from me, her long fingers drumming the table while my mom slammed a pan down before adding the chicken and vegetables for tonight's dinner. Throwing it all into the oven, she turned and sat next to me. Mom may be shorter than Mama, but she was formidable in her own right and I ducked my head as her green eyes bored into me.

"Tell me where you were Samina." She asked evenly.

I gulped. "I took Mavri for a ride in the west pasture."

"I see," she looked at Mama for a moment. "Did you tell your mama or me that you were going to do that?"

"No Mom."

"Did you ask if it was okay to go that far on Mavri?"

"No."

"What's the rule about riding Samina?" Mama asked quietly.

I looked up at her and sighed. "No riding that far from the house without someone with me and no riding at all if I haven't told you I'm going for a ride."

I looked down at my fingers as my mom passed judgment. "Two weeks, no riding at all," she stated.

"You can't!" I jumped from my seat. "That's not fair, I'm a good rider and two weeks is too long to not ride." I protested. "It's not like I got hurt or anything!"

"Sit down." My mama's voice had turned cold and I knew not to disobey.

Slowly sitting down, I gulped and stared at the worn tablecloth. "You now have three weeks off Mavri." She stated. "You are only ten next week Sam, and what we say goes. The rules are there for a reason."

I felt the tear leave my eye unasked for as I ran from my chair up to my room, shutting the door rather than slamming it, I threw myself on my bed and cried for my loss. I may not yet be ten I thought, but I'm one hell of a rider and they both know that.

Green eyes looked into blue as hands intertwined. "Well Xena, nobody said raising your daughter was going to be easy."

"My daughter? Why is when she's in trouble she's my daughter, but when she's good as gold she's your daughter or our daughter?" Blue eyes teased.

"Because I know I never gave my parents this rough a time and Cyrene told me plenty of stories about you warrior."

Laughing, Xena shook her head. "Oh I don't know about that my bard, you were nothing but trouble for a while when you first started traveling with me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh let's see, the Titans."

"Just a misunderstanding."

"Morpheus's bride."

"Not my fault."

"Terraius."

"Hey, not everyone gets to become an Amazon Princess so suddenly."

"The nut bread incident."

"It's not my fault that it was spiked with henbane, and you know how much I love nut bread." Gabrielle laughed too as she moved to sit in her lover's lap. "Oh Xena, do you ever miss it?" She asked laying her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Miss what? Trying to survive on the road, interference from the gods, dying more times that I care to remember, the constant fights…." Xena trailed off. "Yeah, sometimes I do miss it."

"Me too." The blonde acknowledged as they sat in silence for a while before turning to their before dinner duties.

I entered the kitchen to find my parents putting the finishing touches on dinner. The radio played quietly as my mama sang along to some jazz song by Nina Simone and my mom danced around her. I smiled despite being angry at them for grounding me; I'd seen enough of my friend's families to know that mine was something special.

Walking to the cupboard I grabbed the plates and silently started to set the table. Finishing up quickly, I sat down as Mom put the food on the table as Mama turned off the radio.

"So, how was school today?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "It was school, we sat, we listened, and I was bored."

Mama smirked, "So learn anything new?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but we're starting the unit on Greek gods next week, I just hope nobody in the class goes crazy over Ares or Aphrodite. Geesh, it's hard enough to read that people think they were a myth let alone having to study what they were supposed to be like."

Mama snorted. "Exactly what are you going to be doing for this unit?"

"Picking one of the gods and doing research on him or her. Writing a paper, making a diorama. We read about the Trojan War today and it took all of my self-control not to correct the teacher on it." I paused as my mothers gave each other a look. "Oh and then the teacher had to bring out your children's book "Greeks Bearing Gifts" to use as an example of how Greek mythology has adapted."

Mom grinned as Mama chuckled. "If only they knew."

"Yeah, like I can tell Mrs. Penway that Mom's story is the real version." I moved my carrots around my plate. "So which god should I chose? I'm thinking Uncle Ares."

"Don't you dare," Mama's voice was almost a growl. "You will not be calling in Ares to help you with your project.

I grinned, "I was only teasing, and I know how much you two love him. Actually I've already signed up to do a project on Aphrodite. I figure it's the least I can do since she's the reason I'm here."

Mom looked at me hard, "You do know that you're going to have to modify your project right? You won't be able to share what Aphrodite is really like."

I nodded. "Like anyone would believe me that the goddess of love talks like a valley girl and wears a pink bikini. Give me a break, I may not be ten yet, but I'm not dumb."

I finished my meal and sat back. "I do have a question for you though."

Both women nodded at me and I took a big breath before continuing. "Why are Auntie Dite and Uncle Ares the only gods left? Why aren't there other Olympians anymore? Auntie Dite told me they'd died. What happened to them?"

They looked at each other and then back to me. "I don't think you need to know that yet." Mom said.

"But I want to know, come on, why are there only two gods now? I know the Olympians existed. You told me that Hercules killed Zeus and that Zeus killed Hera. So what happened to the rest of them?"

Mom looked at Mama before Mama spoke, "When you're older Sam. You're just too young to know now."

"Why won't you tell me?" I demanded, my curiosity was peaked now and I wanted answers.

Mama shook her head. "Not yet little one. We'll tell you one day, but not today."

I knew by the tone in her voice that there would be no point in arguing. I nodded and stood taking my plate to the sink. "I have homework." I told them quietly before heading up to my room to be alone with my thoughts.

I had avoided my parents all evening and finally found myself being tucked in bed. Even though I was nearly ten I enjoyed the nightly ritual that found my mom telling me one of her stories and my mama singing me a song. Mom came in and sat on the edge of my bed. Pushing the dark hair from my eyes, she smiled at me. "Any requests tonight Sam?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the first time you met Mama."

She grinned and laid down beside me, "It all began when my sister Lila and I were at the river…." I closed my eyes to listen the familiar story and hugged her close at the ending.

"I'm glad you stuck around and didn't take no for an answer." I said.

Standing, she kissed my forehead. "Me too Sammy, me too."

"What are you glad your mom stuck around for?" Mama's voice came from the doorway and I smiled. "For sticking it out with you despite the pain you were when you first met." I teased.

"Me, a pain?" Mama took her place on the edge of my bed as Mom watched from the door. "If I remember right I'm not the one who kept having all those misadventures."

"That's not how I've heard it told," I winked at Mom.

"Oh really?" Blue eyes twinkled. "Well maybe somebody isn't telling it right. I mean, really, how on earth can almost being eaten by a Cyclops not be trouble?"

"The opportune word is almost," I giggled. "Mom did manage to talk her way out it."

"Uh-huh." Mama winked at me and began to hum cutting off my retort. I felt my eyes close against my will as she began a lullaby learned from her mother so long ago.

Closing her daughter's bedroom door, Xena put her arm over Gabrielle's shoulders and pulled her close as they walked back downstairs to the comfortable couch in front of the fire.

Gabrielle snuggled into Xena and sighed. "When are we going to tell her about the gods Xena?"

"Not until she's older, she's not ready to handle it yet, prophecy or not." The older woman kissed the blonde on the top of the head. You leave next Thursday, right?" She asked changing subjects.

"Yes, Xena. I have to be in New York for that book signing on Friday, then Boston on Saturday. I'll be home Sunday evening." The blonde sighed. "It was so much easier just traveling and telling my stories, these book signings and promotions are a pain."

Xena smirked. "Yeah, but now you're in the spotlight instead of me."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true warrior. I'm thinking nobody would believe me if I said my children's series was based on fact."

"Probably not. So are we all set for Sam's party this weekend?"

"Yup, so what do you think possessed her to go riding like that this afternoon?"

"Exactly what she told me in the paddock Gabrielle, she wanted to give Mavri his lead. I know exactly what she means, and I'm sure I did the same thing a time or two when I was around her age."

"Uh-huh, and you don't think you were too hard on her? I mean what would your mother have done in the same situation?"

"Was I too hard on her? You're the one who grounded her."

"For two weeks Xena, you made it three."

"She disrespected you Gabrielle, and no, three weeks isn't too hard. She has to learn. As for my mother, let's just say that wooden spoon of hers wasn't just used in the kitchen."

Laughing Gabrielle stretched upwards and kissed her lover on the lips. "I can only imagine the workout you gave Cyrene and that spoon."

"You have no idea."

I woke up before my alarm the next morning to the smell of my mom's famous nut bread. I think I love the stuff almost as much as she does. Sighing, I turned off the alarm before it could blare and got out of bed. Getting dressed, I combed my long hair and pulled it back into an easy pony tail. Looking into the mirror, I often wondered who I looked like more. I had my Mama's dark hair and coloring, but my nose was definitely my mom's. My eyes were the same blue as Mama's and I wondered who I would take after in the height department. Turning away from the mirror, I headed downstairs to the sound of three voices rather than two.

"We aren't telling her Ares, so give it a rest." I heard Mama's voice as I stepped over the step that squeaks.

"Oh come on Xena, she's plenty old enough to find out what happened to my old man and most of my siblings."

"No Ares, no way in Tartarus." This time it was my mom who spoke, her voice icy.

"You know, you are still the most annoying blonde I know." I chuckled at my uncle's words.

"Sam, stop eavesdropping and get in here right now, I don't want you late for school." Mama commanded.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Language young lady." Mom admonished.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I tucked into my nut bread like a starving hyena. "Mom, this is great." I sighed.

"Hey uncle Ares, can ya start a war in the school yard for me. I don't want to go today."

"Sam!" Mama gave me one of her looks.

"I'd love to my little warrior, but no can do; the godly powers aren't quite up to snuff lately."

"How come?"

"Never mind." Mama interrupted. "Say goodbye to Ares and give your mom a kiss, I'll drop you off this morning."

Grabbing my backpack, I waved to uncle Ares and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Do you really have to drop me off Mama? I'd rather spend the day at the dojo with you."

Mama chuckled. "You, young lady, are going to school, now move it. I'll meet you in the truck."

"Not a word Ares." I heard Mama hiss before the door closed behind us.

I looked out the window as we headed into town. "What did uncle Ares mean about his godly powers not being up to snuff?"

"It's not your concern Sam, let it go."

"Why won't you tell me? I'm not a baby you know." I huffed.

"I am aware that you aren't a baby, but you also are not old enough to know what he meant. Besides, it's ancient history." Mama answered.

"You mean like real ancient history back when you were in Greece?"

"Yes. Now drop it."

Mama stopped the truck in front of my school and I groaned. "Come on Mama, one day at the dojo, it would be a great mental health day."

Laughing Mama kissed me on the cheek before pushing me out of the truck. "Come to the dojo right after school today, we'll spar."

"Okay." I waved as she drove off wondering what on earth was going on with Ares.

Entering my classroom, I hung my bag up and was relieved to find Mom had already packed my lunch bag. The last thing I wanted today was to eat a school lunch. Taking my seat, I began to doodle in my notebook. The bell rang and everyone scrambled as Mrs. Penway entered the room.

Mrs. Penway passed out a paper we had written the previous week right after the bell rang. She stopped at my desk and grimaced.

"Sam, what exactly is this?" She asked handing back my story on the Titans.

"It's the story you wanted us to write. It's about the Titans." I answered. "Why don't I have a grade on it?" I asked innocently.

"Because I can't read it!" She answered. "I am assuming this is Greek, yes?"

I nodded. "Not my fault you can't read it."

Mrs. Penway sighed as I smiled at her. "Okay Sam, then why don't you read us your story instead?"

I shrugged and walked to the front of the classroom. Jumping up to sit on the teacher's desk I took in my audience before beginning. "I sing a song of the three sleeping Titans…."

Putting up my hands at the applause, I looked at my teacher's frustrated face. I had to have fun somehow and she made it so easy sometimes.

"So, do I get a grade now?" I asked returning to my seat.

"If you can get it back to me by Friday, in English, I'll grade it.

"Okay," I acknowledged as I shoved my paper into my writing folder. Half the papers in the folder were in Greek and I smirked at the horrified look on Mrs. Penway's face when she noticed that.

"Hold it let me see your folder." Taking my folder from me she sighed again. "Who do you want me to call this time?"

"Who was here last time?" I asked.

"Xena."

"It's mom's turn, she's home writing all day today." I answered unconcerned. I mean it's not like I wasn't doing the assignments, I was just doing them in another language. It's not like Mrs. Penway never told me I couldn't write them in ancient Greek.

Keeping my folder Mrs. Penway returned to the front of the room to start our reading lesson. Oh the gods, another story from ancient Greece. I was ready to throw myself on my boot dagger as the author waxed poetic about Hercules and one of his many labors.

I snorted as the story of Theseus and Minotaur began. I heard Mrs. Penway sigh again. "Do you have something to say Samina?" She asked.

"Nope, not one thing about Theseus. Thanks anyway." I answered finding myself drifting off into my thoughts about Uncle Ares visit yet again. I know Mama had told me to let it go, and I knew Ares wouldn't say anything to me, but maybe Auntie Dite would slip up and I could get her tell me what was going on.

"Sam, Sam!" I felt a nudge to my shoulder as my best friend Rhys continued to poke me with his pencil.

"What?" I hissed back.

"Mrs. Penway just asked you a question."

I smiled sheepishly at my teacher. "Sorry Mrs. Penway, I didn't quite hear your question." I said as the class erupted in laughter.

"So I gathered Sam. I asked you if you thought Theseus would defeat the Minotaur."

This time it was my turn to sigh. "Well, considering the story has Hercules as the hero, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that he defeated the Minotaur, rescued the girls, and managed to tell his father off all in the same day." I watched as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Though that idea with the ball of string was genius, didn't know he had it in him." The class tried to contain their laughter this time, but was unsuccessful. Pulling out her cell phone Mrs. Penway looked at me and hit speed dial.

The day had gone downhill from there. I calmly explained to Mrs. Penway that the idea of Theseus and the Minotaur was a common misconception because Hercules wasn't a big bragger about his many good deeds. To say she wasn't amused is an understatement.

I suppose smarting off to her the rest of the day wasn't among my brightest moves but there's only so much boredom a person can take and answering the math questions in Roman numerals probably didn't help matters any either. Still, she's an educator; she should know the difference between M and C. I thought everyone knew that. Just because it makes algebra a little more challenging is no reason to hold it against me, I was bored and was doing my best to alleviate that symptom.

Finding myself waving to Rhys as he headed home after school, I took my seat and waited until I heard Mom's footsteps in the hallway. She looked at me and sighed.

"What is it now?" She asked in Greek.

"My teacher has no sense of humor." I answered her the same way.

Turning, she smiled at Mrs. Penway.

"Gabrielle, I'm so sorry to tear you away from your writing, but we need to talk, again."

Mrs. Penway pointed and Mom took the chair offered her.

Handing Mom my writing folder she watched as Mom looked through it. Finishing, Mom motioned for me to come stand by her. "You wrote all that?"

I nodded and was surprised when she smiled at me. "You are going to be a great story teller someday." She told me in Greek.

Turning to Mrs. Penway, she sighed. "I imagine your problem is all the work Sam's doing in Greek?"

Mrs. Penway nodded. "Yes, she handed this in the other day and I couldn't grade it. I had her tell the story today and it was wonderful, but I can't grade something I can't read."

"Not my fault you can't read Greek." I muttered.

"So you've told me." Mrs. Penway answered.

"Sam, that's enough." Mom's voice was soft but I knew that tone. "You will redo all of these in English and turn them back in, do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Can I go to the dojo now?"

Mom looked at Mrs. Penway and I groaned as the woman passed her my math paper.

"Roman numerals Sam?" She asked ignoring my question about the dojo.

I nodded. "I thought everyone over the age of thirty knew Roman numerals."

"You know how your mother and I feel about the Romans." Mom muttered under her breath. Catching herself she looked at my teacher. "Sally, I assure you that Xena and I will have a nice chat with Sam tonight. Let us know if things don't improve."

Mrs. Penway smiled and nodded as I shuffled my feet. "Mom, the dojo, can I please go now?"

Mom nodded and I grabbed my bag escaping to the outside as fast as I could. Running, I reached the dojo in a short amount of time only to find my other mother waiting for me, eyebrow raised.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked.

"Nope." I raced past her and to the back. "Let me change and then we can spar."

I quickly changed into my workout gear and met Mama on the mat. She handed me my staff and nodded as I got into the ready position. We began circling as we spared.

"So tell me why you're late," Mama instructed as I blocked one of her moves.

"Mrs. Penway has no sense of humor." I answered trying to unsuccessfully to get a strike on her torso.

"In what way?" Mama asked as I landed hard on my backside from a sweep of her staff.

Standing I resumed circling. "I did some of my writing papers in Greek, she wasn't amused." I admitted. "She called Mom and we had an after school discussion about my recent classroom activities."

I found myself once again on my backside after my admission.

"Anything else?"

"I might have done some math problems in Roman numerals."

"You know how your mom and I feel about the Romans." Mama muttered hitting my backside hard with the staff before once again dumping me on it.

"It's not like Julius Cesar invented Roman numerals," I muttered feeling another solid thwack across my backside. At least this time I avoided getting dumped on it.

"So, care to tell me why you're doing these things?" Mama asked as I once again found myself on the mat.

I accepted her hand up and sighed. "It's not like I'm not doing the work Mama, I'm just finding more creative ways in which to do it. You know, like in a fight. You have to be flexible it comes with the job."

I heard the next strike before my backside felt it. "Hey!" I protested rubbing my bottom, "What's with the staff whacking?"

My Mama smirked as she looked at me. "You are so your mother's daughter." She said with a grin. I didn't know if she was talking about herself or Mom, but I took it as a compliment either way.

I scowled at her and her laughter caused my scowl to deepen. "So when did Mom call you?"

"Right after Mrs. Penway called her." Mama grinned as she helped me back up from what seemed to be my millionth time on the mat today. "So, it's been quite the day for you, hasn't it?"

I nodded holding onto my staff. "You have no idea."

Mama grinned and motioned for me to get ready again. "Okay little one, let's go at this again."


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2

Getting home, I jumped out of the truck and raced to the barn, leaving my bag on the seat.

Reaching the stalls, I moved Mavri out, talking to him as I hugged his neck. Breathing in the wonderful smell of horse I relaxed and wondered why everything else couldn't be as easy as it was when I was with him.

Hearing Mama come in, she walked to another stall and moved Argo II out. Her actions repeated my own and I watched her in contentment knowing that we shared more than just the love of fighting.

Finishing my barn chores, I took Mavri to the paddock and practiced my whistle training with him while Mama finished with Argo and Domino. He responded well to most of my commands and I felt Mama's eyes on me as Mavri bowed allowing me to mount him using his leg as a lift.

"No riding Samina." Mama's voice came from behind me as she entered the paddock.

I sighed before nodding and sliding off his back. "I'm sorry boy; I really screwed up this time." I told him quietly leading him back to his stall. I left the barn without looking at my blue eyed mother and retrieved my book bag from her truck. Entering the kitchen, I pulled off my boots and dropped my bag before running to my room. Slamming the door, I grabbed a towel and headed to the shower before Mom could confront me about school. All I wanted to do at that moment was get away on Mavri and I couldn't. Today had not been a good day at all.

Dressing again, I headed downstairs toward my doom. Hearing the murmur of voices coming from Mom's study I headed that way knowing my Mama's hearing wouldn't let me be invisible for long.

The voices stopped as I entered Mom's study. Mama and she were already seated on the comfortable leather couch and they motioned for me to join them. Sitting between them I sighed as Mama pulled me into her side.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I asked. "I mean, I think I have a permanent staff mark across my back side and I already have to re-write about half a dozen papers in English. Can't we just say lesson learned and move on?"

"She is so your daughter," Mom said as Mama shook her head.

"Oh no, my bard, she is all you." Mama kissed the top of my head and reached around me to hold Mom's hand.

"I think it's been established that school work needs to be done in English," Mom said. "Any more phone calls like the one I got today and the type of chatting we do may be a little different. Understand?"

I nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Good." Mom grinned at me. "Sam, as you know, your mama and I had plans to go out tonight."

I nodded.

"Well, we decided that despite your behavior at school today, we are still going to head out."

I smirked. "Really, so Auntie Dite is babysitting?"

Mama groaned at my enthusiasm. "Yes, Aphrodite will be here with you tonight. We've already called for the pizza and the money is by the front door."

"Yes!" I got off the couch and watched as my mothers snuggled together. "Get a room would you?" I teased as a sparkle of pink entered the room and my Auntie Dite stood in front of me.

"Hey it's my little warrior bard," she said hugging me. "We are going to have some fun tonight."

I grinned as she turned her attention to my moms. "And you two, go already, she's too young to be seeing this."

Mama grinned cheekily at her, "Really Aphrodite, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Auntie Dite moved to give my Mom a hug, "Get the warrior out of here would ya Gabrielle, she's killing my mojo."

Laughing, Mom pulled Mama behind her as Auntie Dite and I followed waving goodbye until they were out the door.

Turning, I grabbed my Auntie by the hand and led her back to the overstuffed couch in the family room. "Okay what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked excitedly. It was always an adventure when Aphrodite babysat.

She sighed and stretched out on the couch. "Not much my little warrior bard, I'm not quite feeling like my usual self."

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately worried.

The doorbell interrupted us and she got up and winked at me, "I've got this." Opening the door, the pizza boy about died seeing a blonde wearing a pink bikini and see through cover up answer the door.

"Hey Mark," I said walking over to the door and handing him the money. "This is my aunt."

"I didn't know you had an aunt." He stammered looking Dite up and down.

She grinned and waved her fingers at him. "Hey sweet cheeks, how are you?"

He gulped as I took the pizza from his hands and closed the door in his face.

"Ah Sam, I wasn't done having fun with him." Auntie Dite protested.

I grinned and headed to the kitchen with the pizza. "He studies at Mama's dojo which makes him off limits."

Pouting she sat at the table and began to nibble at the slice of pizza I gave her. "Well, it's not ambrosia, but it will do." She commented as I shook my head waiting for her attention to return to me.

She finished her slice of pizza and smiled at me. "That wasn't half bad and I was hungry."

"You were hungry?" I asked. "I didn't think gods got hungry." I stopped eating and stared at her. "What's going on, first uncle Ares claims he's not up to snuff. Then you tell me you're not feeling well and you're hungry. I want to know what's happening."

Auntie Dite sniffed as she took a drink of the water I gave her. "I promised your mommies I wouldn't tell you my little warrior bard, but" she grinned. "I didn't promise them that I wouldn't tell you something else."

"Tell me what?" I asked grinning.

I watched as Auntie studied her nails for what seemed like forever while I finished my pizza. "So are you going to tell me?" I demanded.

She looked at me and nodded, "What's the one place in this house you've never explored?"

I thought about it for a minute before smiling. "The attic."

She clapped her hands and hugged me, "Oh you are so smart just like your goddess mother." She laughed as she stood up and yawned. "You know, I think I'll just go read one of those books your mom wrote about me. I bet I wouldn't even notice if you decided to go exploring someplace."

I laughed and hugged her back. "Enjoy your book." I said to her retreating back.

"Oh I will toots, I will." She answered as I ran up the stairs stopping only when I reached the door to the attic.

Turning the knob, I realized the door was locked. Sighing I let my thoughts wander a bit before smiling. I'd seen an old fashioned key playing in my mom's jewelry box one rainy day and hoped it was still there. Running into my parents' room I rooted around in my mom's jewelry box finally finding an old fashioned key on a chain.

Returning to the attic door, I tried the key and smiled as the lock clicked. Slipping the chain around my neck, I climbed the few steps until I reached the attic proper. The room was empty except for a rather large trunk and a love seat.

I walked toward the trunk and was glad to see that it wasn't locked. I lifted the lid and started to remove the items inside. The first to come out was a leather outfit that looked as if it would fit Mama. I followed that with a large metal breastplate, a sword sheath, and bracers. I then began to remove a soft red skirt, its matching top, though it was awfully small to be considered a top in my opinion and a wide leather belt with silver ornament on it.

After taking out the clothing I removed what I knew had to be Mama's chakram. Mom had told me so many stories about it and her descriptions of it fit the round object in my hand perfectly. I had asked about the chakram over the years and had been told I might see it one day. As I held it, I imagined throwing it and having it return to my hand. Grinning, I placed it along side of me and continued my scavenging in the trunk.

Reaching the bottom of the trunk, I finally found a few scrolls, written in my Mom's hand. By the looks of them, they were some of her original scrolls. I opened one and began to read.

Confusion hit me as I started to read a story about someone called Callisto and how she had been reincarnated as Mama's daughter Eve.

Wanting to know more, I decided to go and ask Auntie about what I had found. Repacking the trunk, I kept out the chakram, the scrolls, and a soft leather satchel. I packed the chakram and scrolls in the satchel and made my way to my bedroom, making sure to lock the attic door on my way. Hiding the satchel in my closet with the rest of my bags, I decided to keep the key to the attic and took it off, placing it in my jewelry box. I then headed downstairs to confront Auntie Aphrodite.

Reaching the couch, I took the book from Aphrodite and stared at her. "So I went exploring," I started.

She giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh really my little warrior bard and what did you find?"

"First off, what's with the clothes I found? Some leathers and a red number that was barely there."

The goddess of love smirked. "That's what your mommies wore back in the day Sam. The barely there number was one of my favorites that the bard wore. The leathers, of course belong to Xena."

I shook my head imagining my parents in those outfits. There are just some things kids shouldn't have to see, their parents dressed like that being one of them.

I didn't tell her about finding the chakram or that I'd kept it, I didn't know why, but the chakram was something I was not going to give back without a fight.

Sighing, Aphrodite nodded, "Okay then, what else did you find?"

"Scrolls. Scrolls I've never read before." I stopped for a moment and looked at her hard, "I started to read one and it mentioned a woman named Callisto and a child named Eve. Who were they?" I snuggled into her and waited.

"I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you that my little warrior bard," she brushed the hair from my face and looked into my eyes. "It's complicated."

"You were hungry earlier," I stated. "And Uncle Ares says his powers aren't what they should be…"I trailed off for a moment. "What happened Auntie? What happened to Olympus to the Olympians?"

Her dark eyes flickered for a moment before focusing on me once more, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you the basic information," she relented just as we heard the crunch of tires on the gravel drive.

"Damn," I muttered, "they're home".

Hugging me, Aphrodite smiled. "Don't worry my little warrior bard, we'll talk again soon." She said disappearing in a shower of pink hearts as my moms walked through the door.

Leaning back on the couch I watched them in silence as they hung up their coats and took off their shoes.

Mom came and sat next to me on the couch while Mama checked to make sure the fire had burned completely out.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Mama asked.

"She left when you guys got home."

"Everything go okay, did you two have fun?" Mom asked.

"It was okay," I paused. "She did eat some pizza though, told me that she was hungry and it would do since she didn't have ambrosia."

I watched as they exchanged a pointed look, but neither said anything to me. Feeling my frustration grow I got off the couch and stared at both of them hard. "You're not going to tell me what's going on with Auntie Dite and Uncle Ares are you?"

Mama shook her head, "No, we aren't. I told you to let it go."

"Let it go?" I was almost shouting, but I got control of my voice at the last minute. "How do you expect me to do that? Gods don't get hungry, they don't eat, and they sure as hell don't worry about becoming mortal!" My temper had gotten the best of me and I turned to run up the stairs.

Mom grabbed me before I was on the second step and set a fire in my backside with her palm from a mere six swats. Tearing up, I tried to pull away from her, but was instead turned to face her. Looking down at me, her green eyes flashed. "You do not speak that way to us young lady. We will tell you what is going on when we think you're ready. Now, go get ready for bed." She sent me on my way with another swat and I scooted up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

Reaching my bedroom, I made a conscious effort not to slam my door from the hinges, knowing that would only bring down the wrath of both my mothers. Changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and pulled my stuffed elephant next to me. Finally releasing the tears, I wondered once more what was going on with my goddess mother and Uncle Ares.

To all those that have favorite this story or followed it I just want to say thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it. More to come soon. Kik


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 3

Since finding the items in the trunk, I hadn't had a chance to look at them. My parents were keeping their eyes on me like never before so I made sure that the rest of the week was rather uneventful. I spent my days at school, having finally finished rewriting all my papers in English, my afternoons at the dojo with Mama, and my late afternoons with Mavri. Even if I couldn't ride him, I was determined to spend as much time with him as I could.

Mom and Mama hadn't said anything else to me about what was going on with Ares and Aphrodite and I didn't ask. I knew I would only get upset and probably end up across somebody's lap for a chat about being disrespectful. Like I said, I may not be ten yet, but I'm not dumb.

Friday morning was a bright, sunny day; the fall leaves finally showing their colors. I slipped on my favorite jeans and sweatshirt before heading downstairs to pull my boots on over my favorite striped socks. Slipping my boot dagger into my right boot, I smirked wondering what would happen if somebody at school found it there. I should have known I would never get the chance to find out.

"Put the dagger back on the porch." Mama's voice was calm, but left no room for arguments.

Sighing I took the dagger out of my boot and put it back on the shelf above the washing machine.

"What have we told you about weapons?" Mama asked, putting down the morning paper and looking at me.

I shrugged as Mom put a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "Sam, tell us, now."

I hated it when they teamed up against me, which, unfortunately for me was most of the time. Taking a bite of my oatmeal, I added some chocolate chips to it before speaking. "I'm not supposed to take weapons to school or use them unless it's absolutely necessary."

"And why is that?" Mama asked.

"Because holding a weapon makes you a target and you have to be prepared to use the weapon if you're a target." I said, knowing the answer from years of having it drilled into me.

"What are the rules so that you don't need to use weapons?" Mom asked.

I took a few bites of my breakfast and a swig of orange juice before answering her. "Number 1, if you can run, run. Number 2, surrender, then run, Number 3, if you can't run, let them fight each other while you run, Number 4, talk your way out of it and then run."

They looked at each other and smiled before looking back to me with a look of expectation. I sighed loudly, "It's wisdom before weapons, I'm never to forget that." I answered in a monotone voice.

Mama chuckled as she reached across the table to tug at my braid. "Yes, Sam, it is and you don't have to sound so disappointed about that. Be glad you don't have to fight to survive."

"I know, I know," I answered. "You had to do it for years and it's not a picnic. I get it. It's just sometimes I'd like to do something a little different for variety. I just thought it'd be fun to have the dagger with me, I was never going to use it."

Mom looked at me before standing and kissing the top of my head. "You are so your mother's daughter." She whispered in my ear before handing me my lunch bag.

The grin on my face froze as Mama told me to get into the truck. That meant only one thing if she wasn't letting me take the bus. Instead, we'd be having a chat on the way to school. Grabbing the necessary evils of school, I met her in the truck with a sour look on my face.

"I want you to come to the dojo right after school," she reminded me.

"Mama, I come to the dojo every day after school, you don't need to tell me." I said.

"I know, I know. Today Rhys is going to walk with you, I've already worked it out with his mom and he'll be spending the night too."

I grinned and leaned across the seat to try and hug her. "Really, how come?"

"Your mom and I thought you could use a break from the normal routine." She teased.

Sticking my tongue out at her I smiled for the rest of the drive to school. Pulling up outside the building I groaned as she reminded me that there were to be no phone calls or my Friday plans with Rhys would be cancelled. I nodded in understanding before jumping out of the truck and silently trudging into the prison before me.

Rhys and I sat alone at lunch and I smiled as I opened my packed lunch. Rabbit stew, one of my favorites. Rhys took a bite of his bologna sandwich and stared at the contents of my bowl.

"What is that?" He asked quietly.

"Rabbit stew." I responded taking a big mouthful. "It's great."

Shaking his head, he took another bite from his lunch. "I just don't get it. Why do you have rabbit stew?"

"Because it tastes good," I answered. "Mama hunts and she's taught me how to do it too."

Noticing some strange looks from the tables around us, I switched to Greek. Rhys and I had known each other since kindergarten and he'd spent a lot of time at my house. He picked up Greek rather easily and it had been nice for us to be able to converse without nosy people knowing what was going on in our lives.

"Why don't you try it?" I offered.

He shook his head and answered me, slipping into Greek easily. "No way, bunnies are too cute to eat." He grinned as he polished off his sandwich and I finished my stew.

"So, Mama says you're coming to the dojo after school and spending the night tonight."

Bobbing his head his brown eyes sparkled. "Yep, I convinced my mom that you needed to help me with math and that your mom would help me with my writing assignment."

I laughed at the subterfuge he'd laid for his mother. Rhys needed no help in either subject, but his mother never really bothered to look at his work, so he used the idea of me helping him often. Most times just so he could spend time at my house.

Throwing our empty lunch sacks into our class's lunch crate we headed out for the rest of recesses.

"So do you think we could take Mavri out for a ride today?" Rhys asked as we headed to our favorite tree to talk.

"Sorry, I'm grounded from riding him for another two weeks or so." I answered scuffing my boot into the ground.

"What'd you do this time?" He grinned at me knowing I was often getting into some type of scrape or another at home.

"I rode him out to the west pasture alone the other day, without telling either of my moms that I was going to do it or even go riding."

He whistled. "Still, three weeks is a lot, even for you."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Well, Mom grounded me for two weeks, but my mouth got the better of me and Mama made it three."

Shaking his head he shoved me lightly on the shoulder. "You really need to watch that mouth of yours." He cautioned.

"Yeah, I know." I scuffed at the ground again. "But what do you expect; I'm the product of an author and a martial arts expert. I excel at expressing myself in a non-traditional way."

Rhys started laughing as the bell rang and we raced to make it back into the building before we were considered late.

Walking into the dojo, I stopped cold as I noticed the crowd inside. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe it. There were a couple friends I hung out with at the dojo as well as my moms and Rhys.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted as I walked inside.

Mama and Mom came up to hug me and then stepped back laughing. "Don't take off your coat," Mama said. "We're going bowling."

A few frames, large pizzas, and five nacho orders later we had finished my surprise birthday party and were in Mom's car heading toward home.

"I still can't believe you guys did that." I said for about the hundredth time that evening.

"We really surprised you didn't we Sam?" Rhys asked again.

I nodded as Mom and Mama chuckled from the front seat.

"Your moms are the best Sam." Rhys whispered to me. "I hope you know that."

I smiled at him in the dark of the car. "Yeah, I know that." I answered wishing Rhys's mom was even half as great as one of mine.

The weekend passed way too fast for my taste. I had been studying the scrolls I'd found in the attic and I still couldn't believe I'd had a sister and that my mama had found it necessary to kill all the gods except two. I couldn't even imagine what she and Mom had gone through when Eve had been born. As I read about Hercules killing his own father as Eve had been born I shuddered wondering why the gods hadn't just let them alone. I mean nothing bad came to Auntie Dite and Uncle Ares because they trusted my moms enough to figure nothing would happen to them if they just left my sister alone.

The morning of my actual birthday dawned crisp and sunny again. I loved fall and having my birthday in October was only one of the reasons. It was great riding weather, great campfire weather, and best of all Halloween. Thinking of my costume, I knew I'd better get a move on if I was going to bring it together in a week and a half.

Entering the kitchen before school that morning I giggled as Mama began to sing Happy Birthday to me while Mom placed a large piece of cake at my seat. For as long as I could remember every birthday started with the song and a piece of cake. It was a great tradition and one I looked forward to.

"So how does it feel to hit the double digits?" Mom asked as I dug into my cake.

"Pretty darn good." I answered savoring the slight lemon flavor of the cake in front of me. "Mom, this cake is great." I said standing up to hug her. "You've outdone yourself this year."

Mama laughed. "You've said that every year since you could talk."

I smirked at her walking around the table to hug her as well, "And every year, it's been true." Returning to my place I continued to eat my piece of cake as slowly as I could. I was in no hurry to get to school on my birthday, but knew that I couldn't put it off forever.

"Do I really have to go to school today?" I whined. I had asked the same question every year my birthday fell on a school day since kindergarten.

"Yes, you really have to go to school today." Mom answered for the fifth year in a row. Handing me my lunch bag she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Sam, we'll have our usual family birthday dinner tonight."

I smiled at her realizing that I'd get a present from Auntie Dite tonight and her presents were always something to look forward to. "Okay Mom, see you tonight."

Running around the table, I hugged Mama one last time before grabbing my things and high tailing it to the bus.

Getting to school I raced off the bus to find Rhys. Finding him on the playground I pulled a picture out of my bag and managed to get him to commit to helping me acquire my Halloween costume. Feeling great, I even walked in and sat at my desk without so much as a disruption. The pleasure was short lived however when I saw the subject on the board. "Greek Myths; Greek Gods." I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Today was going to be an awfully long day.

I had been doodling in my notebook as the lecture on Greek gods became longer and more tedious. Feeling a strange tingle I looked up in time to see uncle Ares materialize next to me. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed he grinned and looked at me. "Happy birthday kid. What's with the windbag up front?"

Trying to smother a giggle I whispered in Greek. "She thinks she's giving us good information on the Greek gods."

He rolled his eyes and groaned as she started to describe, who else, the god of war himself, Ares. I watched as my uncle puffed up his chest only to have it deflate when she mentioned that Hercules was known to constantly defeat Ares and that Hephaestus had even managed to trap Aphrodite and Ares together to make a mockery of them.

"What does she know?" I heard him mumble. "Couldn't even see the damn net and Dad always did like Herc better than me anyway." He pouted.

"Give it up and go away." I whispered.

"Oh no, I swear, if she brings up that story about me turning Alectryon into a rooster I'm going to have to throw something at her.

At just that moment Mrs. Penway did indeed bring up the rooster myth describing it in detail. I watched as Ares' face darkened and I cringed. This was not going to be good. Suddenly, the pen on my desk levitated and flew in the direction of Mrs. Penway. "Ares, no!" I yelled as the pen hit her square in the chest.

Putting my head down, Ares laughed and disappeared before I could collect my thoughts. I was going to kill him tonight.

"Samina," Mrs. Penway's voice was harsh. "Would you like to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really," I answered.

"Well try."

"Ares was just a bit upset because you were telling embarrassing stories of him rather than his finer exploits." I explained. "The rooster story sets him off every time."

The class exploded behind me and Mrs. Penway motioned me to come to the front of the room with her finger.

I reached her side and said, "Xena, she's at the dojo all day today."

Hitting a button, she waited a few moments before explaining the situation to Mama. Handing the phone to me, I waited until Mama had stopped talking long enough for me to cut in.

"It wasn't me," I protested in Greek. "Uncle Ares showed up and got mad when the teacher was telling all the embarrassing stories about him. She told the rooster story and he threw my pen at her before he disappeared."

"I'm going to kill him." I heard Mama mutter. "Okay then, you need to look like I just reprimanded you, apologize to your teacher, and I'll take care of Ares, okay?"

"Okay Mama." I handed the phone back to Mrs. Penway and waited until she hung up. I gave her my most heartfelt apology and returned to my seat where I once again began to doodle as she picked up her lecture on the Greek gods.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I even did my math without complaint. I figured I didn't need to give Mrs. Penway any more reasons to call the dojo today. By the time I'd said goodbye to Rhys I was running toward the dojo looking forward to my daily sparring session.

Entering the dojo I took off my shoes and sat next to the mat with my legs crossed under me. I watched as my mama did an intricate sword drill. It was like watching a fine honed dance and I was amazed as I watched her. It wasn't often that she allowed me to see her drill with a sword, but I figured she was still working off some energy at having to deal with Ares today. It was no secret in my family that the god of war had the hots for her and that she'd rejected him on numerous occasions. Any time she had to deal with him usually left her a bit wound up.

Finally stopping her drill she lowered her sword and invited me onto the mat. "Go get changed, I have a surprise for you." She instructed.

I hurried to follow her instructions and returned in record time. Joining her on the mat we sat down as she pulled two heavy wooden clubs from behind her. "These are chobos, Amazon fighting sticks." She said. "I think it's time you start training with them."

I picked up the chobos and moved them around, feeling their weight and marveling at their simple beauty. "Thanks Mama."

She nodded and stood up as I followed. Grabbing another pair of chobos she began to direct me in the art of using them and I knew after the first few minutes of practice that I was going to be a walking bruise.

Running to the barn after getting home from the dojo, I quickly did my chores before spending some time with Mavri. Heading into the house, I raced to my room and changed clothes, grabbing my staff and heading back out to the paddock before the light left for the day.

Entering the paddock I found Mom already waiting for me with her staff. "Are you ready for another birthday tradition?" She asked.

"Yep, my queen, I sure am." I answered.

"Okay then, time for this queen to make sure the princess knows how to use her staff." Mom said as we began to circle in order to spar.

Laughing I rubbed my backside as Mom came up to hug me after our match. "You'll do." She said as I continued to rub.

"Did you have to whack me that hard on the last pass?" I asked.

"Yup," her eyes twinkled as she put her arm around my shoulders and led me to the house. "You know I have to get in the required number of birthday swats with the staff every year."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm getting better at defending myself."

Ruffling my hair she let go of my shoulders and gave me a gentle pat to my bottom, "Go get cleaned up while I check to make sure Xena hasn't burned anything."

Laughing I ran into the house to do as she asked. I loved sparring with her and if the price was for her to show me how much I still had to learn, then I was willing to pay it.

I slowly came downstairs to the sound of jazz music being played. Entering the family room I grinned as my mothers danced with each other. Sitting down to watch them, I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them hearing my mama's voice sing along with the song being played. Before long, they had stopped dancing and pulled me into the dance with them. Laughing I laid my head on Mama's chest as I was squished between them as we continued to dance until we were interrupted by the arrival of Aphrodite and Ares.

We stopped moving and the room was silent for a few moments. "Happy Birthday my little warrior bard!" Aphrodite exclaimed hugging me and handing me a small pink box tied up with a pink ribbon. Opening the box I gasped at the heart shaped pendent inside. Taking the necklace from the box, I lifted my hair as she helped me put it on. "Remind me to show you its secrets later." She whispered to me as I grinned.

Uncle Ares glared at Mama and Mama glared back at him for a few moments. "Hey kid, happy birthday." He said handing me a long box. Taking it from him, I opened it to find an intricately carved dagger. "It's wonderful," I said moving to hug him before he could disappear.

Grinning, he stroked his beard at the look on my moms' faces. "It should fit in those boots you wear perfectly." He said before disappearing into thin air.

Before either of my moms could stop me I ran to the back porch and grabbed my boots looking inside. Grinning I noticed a new strap on the inside of the right boot. Putting my boots on, I easily slid the new dagger inside and started to walk. I couldn't feel a thing. Having the god of war as my uncle really paid off on this birthday.

"Take the boots off." Mom instructed shaking her head at my grin; she turned to Mama before looking at me again. "You are so your mother's daughter."

I removed my boots leaving the dagger inside the right one as I returned to the family room. It was time for the last birthday tradition before dinner. Handing Aphrodite the camera, my moms and I stood in front of the fireplace and posed. Aphrodite had gotten quite good at taking our yearly birthday picture over the years and I couldn't wait to add this one to my photo album. Finishing up, she hooked her arm in mine as we headed to the dining room and one of Mom's fabulous birthday meals.

Auntie Aphrodite hugged me again as we reached the dining room, "I want you to check out your necklace alone in your room as soon as you can Sweet Pea." She said quietly. "Then, after you get its secrets, put it on and never take it off again."

"Okay Auntie," I answered fingering the necklace and wondering what secrets such a small object could hold.

Waggling her fingers at us she smiled, "Toodles folks." She said before disappearing this time in a haze of pink butterflies.

Dinner had been wonderful and I was enjoying simply being with my moms. Most of the kids at school complained about their parents but I never joined in, I'm not sure why, but the more time I spent with my folks, the better I seemed to like it.

Snuggling into Mom I watched with amazement as Mama brought a couple brightly wrapped gifts into the room before handing Mom the Journal.

"I thought my chobos were my present." I said with surprise.

Mama grinned, "They're part of your presents this year. Come on, get busy and open these gifts." Her blue eyes danced and I think she was going to enjoy my gifts almost as much as I was.

Climbing off Mom's lap I unwrapped a long box wrapped in yellow foil, lifting the tissue paper I gasped at finding a new bridle with the name Mavri written on the forehead strap. Flinging myself into Mama's arms I kissed her cheek as I thanked her, she had obviously made it and I couldn't wait to try it on him in the morning.

The next package was smaller and I quickly tore off the paper to find an almost exact replica of the satchel I had taken from the trunk and hidden in my room. My name was written on the inside flap in English and Greek and if fit to my body perfectly.

"I thought you might like it for our camping trip this summer." Mom explained as I crawled into her lap once again to thank her. Picking up the Journal, Mom waited until Mama had sat down next to us and I relaxed putting my legs over Mama's lap as Mom opened the book.

It was a leather bound book that they had started the day Mom found out she was pregnant. As she read the book to me I felt my eyes closing and before she could reach the age of eight I felt Mama lift me and take me to my room. Tucking me in together, I snuggled against my elephant clutching the necklace Aphrodite had given me in my fist.

XENA*****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4

Walking slowly into the kitchen the next morning I was surprised to find Mom making breakfast and Mama nowhere to be seen. "I thought you had a book signing out of town."

"Good morning to you too, Sammy," she returned. "My agent sent me the wrong dates. It's next weekend that I'll be gone."

My face fell and I picked at the toast she'd given me. "You're going to miss Halloween?"

Sitting down next to me and handing me my eggs she shook her head. "Nope, told my agent I was cutting the trip short. Boston can wait. I 'll be back for Halloween."

"Good, it wouldn't be the same without you here."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Hurry up and I'll drive you to school this morning."

"Where's Mama?" I asked finishing up my eggs.

"She has some things to do today so she took Argo out for an early run."

"Oh." I'm sure my disappointment in not being included in the morning ride showed since Mom put her fingers under my chin and lifted it. "You won't be grounded forever, Sam," she said softly.

I nodded and stood up to put my boots on. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I grabbed my coat and bag. "I'm ready to go."

Handing me my lunch, she nodded and walked me to her car with her arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Pulling up in front of the school Mom reminded me to wait for her by the large tree after school. She'd be picking me up today. My mood soured realizing I wouldn't be going to the dojo and I wouldn't be able to try out Mavri's bridle today. Putting her open palm in front of me, she said simply, "Dagger." I sighed and handed my new gift over, noticing for the first time it had images carved in the blade. Deciding I'd have to look it over much better later, I opened the car door without a word and dragged myself to my classroom.

I was quiet all morning and Mrs. Penway kept glancing at me like she expected the other shoe to drop at any time. I was too upset to try anything with her and the more I thought about things, the angrier I started to become.

I had done some more snooping and had found two books by Mom I had never read before. I finally discovered who Callisto had been, Mom didn't even bother calling her something else in the books, but I still couldn't figure out how she fit in with Eve. By the time lunch came around my brain was swirling with images of Eve, Callisto, and my mama riding without me.

Joining Rhys, I said nothing as I unpacked my lunch.

"I thought your mom was on a business trip this weekend," he said noticing the edible food in front of me.

"Her agent sent her the wrong dates. She'll be gone next weekend."

"Ah, school lunch next week then huh?"

"I nodded. It may be gross, but it's better than being poisoned."

He laughed. "Yeah, I still don't know how Xena managed to screw up ham and cheese on white bread."

I smirked. "She has many skills."

"I guess so. What's been bugging you today?" he asked switching to Greek for privacy.

"Mama went for an early morning ride without me," I whined. "She hasn't done that since the year I turned six."

Rhys nodded understanding completely. "It's kind of your thing isn't it? Early morning rides, the sparring after school."

"Yeah, and to make matters even better," I added sarcastically, "She closed the dojo for today and I won't be able to spar after school."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, I think so," I agreed feeling my temper rise again.

"Maybe you and Gabrielle can bake some nut bread or something after school instead." He smiled at me. "And then you can bring me some tomorrow."

I shrugged. "Maybe, I'll have to see how busy she is writing."

"Glad I could help."

"Sure, because you only have my interests at heart," I teased as we stood up and headed outside.

Reaching the far end of the playground I noticed a large sixth grade boy trying to interfere with two little girls playing with their dolls. My temper, so close to the surface, started to bubble over. "I think I'll go knock some sense into Jeffrey Wilcox," I said to Rhys.

He put a calming hand on my arm. "Sam, there are better ways to get Xena's attention."

"I know." I answered before moving to intercept the bully before he could break the little girls' dolls.

"Leave them alone, Jeffrey," I said taking the dolls from his hands and giving them back to the girls.

"Thanks, Sam," they said in unison, standing up and backing away.

"Leave me alone, Sam," Jeffrey growled. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

I smiled at him. "Come on big boy, I'd like to see you try." For a sixth grader he was huge and towered over me.

Laughing he pointed at me as a group of kids circled us. "I am so going to kick your ass."

Allowing my anger to come forward, I felt a warmth spread through me, from my toes to my head. "Try it," I spat.

"Knock it off you two!" I felt a large hand pull me by the belt off of my perch on top of Jeffery Wilcox. He was gushing blood from the nose, his lip was split open, and he sported two black eyes.

"Let me go!" I screamed wildly swinging. "I'm not done with him yet."

"Oh yes you are," the voice was deep and shoved me back toward the edge of the blacktop. I looked up to see the gym coach glaring at me while Jeffery tried to get up off the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" he demanded as Jeffery tried to use his shirt to stop the flow of blood.

"Jeffrey was picking on some littler kids, so I decided to help them," I said wiping the blood from my split knuckles.

"She attacked me for no reason!" Jeffery yelled.

"You threw the first punch," I countered. "I'm just better at fighting than you are."

Shaking his head, Mr. Lewis grabbed us both by the back of our coat collars and hauled us into the building. He deposited us in the nurse's office, on opposite ends of the room, before heading to get the principal.

The nurse looked at both of us and left for a moment to get the needed supplies. Jeffrey took that time to stick his tongue out at me and call me a coward. Less than a minute later his left arm was hanging limply at his side as he grimaced. Smugly, I sat back down knowing that nobody could prove I did that to him. The only person that knew that much about pressure points was my mama and she wasn't here to share her expertise.

The nurse came towards me with gauze and antiseptic. I stood and politely declined her offer much to her amusement.

"I need to take care of your knuckles," she said.

"You need to take care of Jeffery," I countered. "I'm fine and one of my moms can fix me up at home. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me."

"Samina!" I heard Mom's voice and quickly turned my head.

"Hi Mom," I tried a half-smile and only got her glare in return. "Damn", I thought, "I'm dead."

Noticing Jeffery's arm she entered the room and quickly undid the pressure point. I looked at her in confusion. "I didn't know you could do that too." The words slipped out of my mouth before the censoring part of my brain kicked in.

Before the nurse could say a word, she grabbed me by the elbow and quickly steered me into Mrs. Gold's office. My chance at escape was now gone for certain.

I slid into one of the chairs in front of Mrs. Gold's desk and waited. Mrs. Gold smiled at Mom and extended her hand in greeting. "Gabrielle, so nice to see you, but I thought you were out of town this weekend?"

"My agent got the dates mixed up," Mom answered before sitting down herself. "How are Max and the kids?"

"Oh they're doing well, thanks. So Xena's not here to handle this one today?"

Mom shook her head. "No, she had a previous engagement so this time it's all me." Mom looked over at me and then back to the principal. "Okay Joyce, what happened this time?"

The principal took a deep breath. "Sam decided to defend two younger girls from a rather large sixth grade student. Now as much as I can applaud the reasoning behind her motives, fighting can't be tolerated."

Mom turned to me, "Is this true Sam?"

I shrugged and looked down at my still bloody knuckles.

Mom turned back to the principal and waited. Mrs. Gold sighed. "There were several witnesses and each told pretty much the same story. Sam rescued dolls that Jeffery had taken from the younger girls. Sam and Jeffery then got into a verbal sparring match before he took a swing at her. Apparently Sam is a little better at defending herself than Jeffery is."

"So I noticed in the nurse's office," Mom responded. "What's going to happen Joyce?"

"Well, some of that depends on Sam." She looked hard at me and I once again dropped my gaze to my hands. "Sam, would you like to tell me what happened today?"

I looked up at her and smirked. "He forgot to duck and I hit him. Repeatedly."

Mom frowned at me and put her hand on my arm. I jerked it back and looked away from her. What was she doing here anyway, Mama always handled my fights. Getting angry again I looked at Mrs. Gold. "How long am I suspended for this time?"

Mrs. Gold looked at me sadly, "The rest of the week."

"Fine," I stood up. "I'll go get my stuff from my classroom," I said before bolting from the office.

Returning from the classroom, I noticed Mom waiting for me in the hallway. I said nothing as I walked past her making sure to leave enough room so she couldn't grab me. Reaching the car I waited until she unlocked it and then opened the back door, throwing my bag in and sliding in beside it.

I was silent as we left the parking lot and drove through town. "Care to tell me what happened today?" she asked.

"Where's Mama?"

I noticed her eyes glancing at me quickly in the rear view mirror.

"She hasn't come back from her ride yet," Mom answered.

I felt the tears come again, but held them at bay as I turned to look out the window. I didn't notice the scenery until we got to the house and before Mom could say anything I had left the car and was halfway to the house before I heard her yelling, "Samina, stop right there."

I gulped and stopped cold. I knew that tone, and decided that the safest thing for right now was to listen to it. I waited until she reached me and then led me into the house before taking me to the bathroom. Having me sit on the toilet lid, she looked at my knuckles and whistled. "You really are your mother's daughter, kiddo." She tended to my wounds as if she'd done this a hundred times before and led me by one bandaged hand back to her office.

She sat on the couch and tried to pull me next to her, but I pulled back. I was still too angry to let her in, I guess. I looked at my hands and back at her, carefully running a lone finger over the bandage.

"I can't tell you how many times I had to patch your mother up after a fight," she said quietly, trying to engage me. "I just never thought I'd be patching my daughter up too."

I stayed silent my eyes following the finger tracing the bandage. I knew if I looked at her my resolve to stay angry, to stay silent would melt and I didn't want to give up the anger yet.

"Sammy, you're too old for this. Now why don't we stop avoiding what got you here in the first place. Tell me what happened at school today." Again I didn't respond and after a long moment I heard her sigh. "Okay, if you need some time before talking, I can understand that. Go up to your room. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

It was at that moment when I must have lost my mind, for even I couldn't believe what I said next. I snorted before smirking. Yeah, actually snorted and told my mom, "Whatever." Now perhaps I didn't make myself clear that my mom was a bard, or that the one thing neither of my moms would tolerate was disrespect. To Mom, the term "whatever" was probably worse than any curse word that I'd ever dreamed of uttering.

Before I could even blink I found myself face down over her lap in shock. For someone with such small hands she sure does pack a whallop.

It was a few minutes later that I found myself gingerly climbing the stairs, wiping tears from my eyes with one hand, and rubbing my backside with the other.

I had been given specific orders not to leave my room until I was called for. I knew that meant I would finally get the attention I had been wanting from my warrior parent all day. However, I was now questioning my wisdom in the way I decided to get her attention.

Heading to my room I grabbed a pillow, my favorite blanket, and my elephant. I headed to my large closet and entered quickly closing the door behind me. For as long as I could remember I had sought comfort in my closet when I was upset and today was no different. Sitting gingerly on the pillow I remembered what Aphrodite had told me about the necklace and decided that now was as good a time as any to find out its secrets.

Taking it off my neck I looked at it closely and realized there was a small catch near the center of the heart. Pressing it, the heart opened and a small piece of paper came out. I watched in amazement as it turned into a scroll in front of me. Wondering what would happen if I closed and opened the locket again, I tried it. Again, a small piece of paper came out and turned into a scroll. Trying a third time, I smiled when I saw the birthday picture of my moms and me in front of the fireplace inside the heart. The photo was in miniature but it felt good to know it was there. Placing the necklace around my neck once again I heard footsteps coming closer. Knowing those steps would seal my doom, I quickly threw the new scrolls into my new satchel and shoved it all in the back of my closet just as a light knock on the closet door came.

"Sam, could you please come out here?" Mama's voice was soft and as much as my stomach dropped knowing how much trouble I was in, I wanted nothing more than to see her. Standing up I opened the door and flew into her arms starting to cry almost immediately.

Gently moving me towards the bed we sat down and she rocked me as I let all the emotions of the day out. I snuggled into her and I was finally able to calm down some. She still smelled of Argo and the outdoors which almost brought a new batch of tears from me; my disappointment at not being able to ride with her squeezing my insides until I ached.

She finally pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "So little one, I hear you had a rough day."

I nodded not yet being able to speak.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Why didn't you come to school to get me?" I demanded some of my anger returning.

I noticed Mama's eyebrow go up before she spoke. "I wasn't available."

"You should have been," I said trying now to pull away from her but she held me tight.

"So the disrespect you showed your mom is now going to extend to me, little one?" she said quietly, but in a tone that I knew meant I was very close to the edge of losing my life or at least losing the opportunity to sit down comfortably for a good long while.

"No ma'am."

"I want to know what happened at school today."

I shrugged. "I got suspended."

She sighed, "Yes, I am aware of that. I want to know why you got suspended."

"I got into a fight."

Letting go of my arms she rubbed her face in her hands. I knew I was pushing her, but I was still angry that she had left me that morning and for some reason the part of my brain that dictates self-preservation wasn't working.

She looked at me and gently put her hands on my shoulders. "This is your last chance, tell me what happened at school today."

"You went riding without me." The words flew out of my mouth before I could censor them. I wondered what death would be like. I knew it was possible to come back from the dead, the gods knew my Mama had done it enough times, but still, I wondered if it would be peaceful.

Mama's eyebrow raised again as a look of comprehension washed over her face. "Is that what all this is about, little one? I went riding without you?"

I dropped my eyes and once again started to trace the bandages on my knuckles before shrugging.

I felt her fingers gently tilt my chin until I was looking into her eyes. "Even if you hadn't been grounded, you couldn't have gone with me today."

"Why not?"

She smiled, "For one thing it was a school day and I didn't know how long I would be gone. For another, I had something to do that needed to be done alone."

"You haven't gone on an early morning ride without me since I was six," I whined.

"Uh-huh, be that as it may, being upset that I went without you is no excuse for your behavior today. Now, what happened at school?"

I sighed. "Jeffery Wilcox was picking on some little kids. I decided to step in and help them, and when I did he told me to mind my own business. I told him to leave the kids alone, he threatened to kick my butt and I told him to try it." I paused for a minute before continuing. "That's when he took a swing at me and I proceeded to knock the stuffing out of him. The gym teacher broke us apart."

"What was the damage?"

"Two black eyes, a bloody nose, split lip, and I used a pressure point to make his arm go dead."

Mama took a deep breath. "You used a pressure point? Those are to be used for emergencies and first aid only. You know never to use them as a weapon. How many times have we gone over that Sam?"

"Every time you teach me one or we practice," I answered slowly.

"How long did you wait before you released it?"

"I didn't, Mom did," I answered quietly.

"How long, Sam?"

"I don't know about five or ten minutes," I cringed knowing that Jeffery had been in terrible pain until Mom released it.

Mama stood up and looked down at me before speaking. "Do not come out of this room until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

I nodded as tears threatened to come again. I watched as she left my room, slowly closing the door behind her before I once again headed to the safety of my closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter has the spanking of a child. You have been warned.

Chapter 5

Pulling her wife to sit with her in the loveseat at the end of the bedroom, Gabrielle snuggled into Xena as they got comfortable. "So, did you find out what happened with Sam today?"

"Yeah, she was mad because I didn't take her riding with me."

Gabrielle chuckled, "I wonder if she's figured out there are better ways to get your attention."

"I certainly hope so because I have a feeling she allowed her anger to get the better of her today. Did you know that pressure point you released as been on him at least 10 or 15 minutes?"

"No, but I do know that she wasn't anywhere near releasing it which is why I did it. I still can't believe she used a pressure point as a weapon."

"Oh my bard, what am I going to do with her?"

"Well it looks like you'll be giving her what she's been craving all day." Gabrielle answered.

"After I calm down," Xena paused, "and give her a chance to think, I plan on giving her more attention than she ever wanted, my bard."

Gabrielle moved to look into Xena's face. "So tell me about your ride today."

Xena kissed the top of Gabrielle's head before starting her story. Gabrielle had listened in silence as Xena described her talk with Ares and Aphrodite, stressing the argument she'd had with Ares before riding home.

"You mean you actually hit him?" Gabrielle's voice was incredulous.

"He attacked me with his sword Gabrielle. What did you want me to do?"

"Oh I don't know, talk your way out of it?" the bard replied sarcastically. "And we wonder where our daughter gets it from."

"Don't start, Gabrielle; this is Ares we're talking about, not some sixth grade bully."

"Nope, just the bully of the gods," Gabrielle sighed and leaned back into Xena. "I'm worried Xena."

"Me too, he bled Gabrielle, where I hit him. I split his lip and it bled."

"It's happening, isn't it Xena?"

"Yeah, I think it is. He looked at me like I'd grown two heads when he started to bleed. I think it scared him. I'm not sure what's happening with them, but I do know it's happening faster than we could have predicted."

"We're still not telling Sam are we?"

"No. That's what the fight was about. Ares is insistent that we tell her and allow her to choose. I reminded him that she was only ten and that it was not her choice to make yet."

"Well, Ares is looking out for himself," Gabrielle muttered.

"I know, but you should have seen the look of sadness Aphrodite gave me. Gabrielle, she was actually serious. I've never seen her serious before, it's a little scary."

"So what are we going to do, Xena?"

"The same thing we have been doing, playing it by ear and hoping that Ares and Aphrodite will last long enough for Sam to grow up a bit before this prophecy takes effect."

"What did the Fates say, Xena?"

"They want us to bring Sam to them the day after the next full moon. They wouldn't say any more than that."

"I guess we don't have a choice in the matter, do we?" Gabrielle sighed.

Xena bent down to kiss her spouse. "Nope, but I am not going to lose another child," she said forcefully before leaving the loveseat and heading to the shower.

I must have fallen asleep in my closet because I found myself being shaken awake by Mama. "Hey little one, get up, we need to talk."

Groaning, I stretched and slowly stood up, exiting the closet and following her back to my bed. She had showered and was now dressed in her favorite t-shirt and pair of sweats. I stood in front of her and she opened her arms to me. Falling into them she kissed the top of my head before pushing me back gently.

"You know your behavior today was unacceptable."

I nodded not trusting my voice to speak. I felt my hands go unbidden to my backside in an attempt to protect it. It had never worked before, but I imagined my brain kept hoping that there was a first time for everything.

Mama tried to hide a small smile as she pulled my hands away from my bottom and into hers. Holding them in front of me she continued. "You know there are better ways to get my attention than getting into fights at school and being disrespectful to your mom and me?"

Again I nodded. "Yes ma'am," I whispered knowing she would want a verbal answer this time.

"Okay then, let's get this over with." Pulling me close to her I felt my jeans being dropped seconds before seeing my carpet up close and personal from my position over her lap.

My mama's retribution was swift and to the point was not exaggerated. By the time she stood me up again, I had decided that I would probably never sit again; at least not comfortably.

I sniffed loudly as my jeans were pulled back to their rightful place and immediately began trying to rub some of the heat from my backside. It didn't work and I collapsed into the hug from my Mama. Standing, she put her hand on the back of my neck before smiling at me. "I think you have something you need to say to your mom and then we need to go out and take care of the horses."

I nodded and allowed her to lead me from my room. I walked toward Mom's office and knocked. She looked up from her writing and smiled at me motioning me to come in. Pushing her chair back from the desk she opened her arms and I crawled into her lap, ignoring the throbbing in my backside.

"I take it you and your mama had your chat huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, one of those chats where she does all the talking and my backside is the one listening," I sniffed.

Mom rubbed my back and I relaxed into her. "I'm sorry for today, Mom. I was so angry and I didn't know what to do with it."

She pushed me back a bit and looked into my eyes. "Next time come and talk to me, we'll work through it together. Okay?"

I leaned back into her and nodded. "Okay."

I heard Mama's footsteps but didn't leave the comfort of Mom's lap until she spoke. "You gonna come try that new bridle on Mavri or not?"

Grinning like a mad woman, I gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and bolted for the porch. Pulling on a sweatshirt and my boots, I grabbed the bridle from the top of the dryer and ran toward the barn, Mama laughing behind me as she followed.

I entered the paddock and whistled. Mama had let Mavri and Argo free in the enclosed field next to the barn and I watched as he slowly made his way towards me. Finally reaching me, I reached up and stroked his forehead and nose before burying my face in his neck. His smell calmed me and I quickly removed his halter and replaced it with the new bridle. I smiled as I took the reins and looked at Mama.

She nodded and chuckled. "Do you really want to sit on a horse right now?"

I sighed, "Not really, but I have an idea." I grinned and led Mavri to the fence. Climbing up, I slid onto his back and laid down on my stomach, my head and arms around his neck, my legs stretched out over his back.

Mama laughed as she came up next to me. She put her hand on my back and smiled at me. "I can remember doing this a time or two in my day as well."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yep, your grandmother was lethal with a wooden spoon and nothing would keep me away from my horse."

"I know the feeling." I grinned at her as I looked into her face. "So what exactly did you do to know the lethal capabilities of a wooden spoon?"

"Oh this and that."

I slid off Mavri's back and replaced his bridle for the halter again. Hugging his neck one last time I told him to go play and turned back to Mama. "Oh come on, one story about your childhood."

She took my hand in hers and we started to walk toward the horses, who were enjoying the fall sun in the middle of the field. "I don't know Sam, it's not like you need any ideas on how to get into trouble."

"Ha, ha." She ruffled my hair and took my hand again.

"Okay, one story."

"I want one when you were my age." I directed.

"You know that was a long time ago."

"Yes, but you have a long memory, right Mama?" I ducked as she swatted at me.

We held hands again as she seemed lost in thought.

I was holding onto my sides laughing hysterically as Mama blushed. "You really took his clothes?"

"Uh-huh."

"And he had to walk home naked, covered in mud?"

"Yep."

"I am so glad I don't have a little sister." I continued before finally calming myself down enough to straighten up.

She grinned, "Well he deserved it."

"First you beat Toris up, then you strip him, push him in a mud puddle, and take off with his clothes. No wonder he had sister issues." I started laughing again as she tussled my hair.

I took her hand again as we started walking back to the house. I was lost in thoughts of my missing sister and wondered what it would have been like growing up with her. I looked up at Mama's face and wondered if she was thinking the same thing. Stopping, I hugged her tightly around the waist. "I love you, Mama," I whispered feeling a gentle kiss on the top of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual Disclaimers Apply.

Chapter 6

The weekend passed far too fast as had the week. My routine was back in place and I had managed to stay out of trouble at school. My backside thanked me for this, and Rhys had made my day by telling me that his cousin had finally finished my costume and he would bring it to school for me on Thursday so that I would have it for the Halloween costume party on Friday. I had enjoyed my last homemade lunch of the week and sighed knowing that for the next two days I would be forced to consume the school lunch. Considering the alternative though, I counted my blessings.

Tucking me in that night, Mom and I said our goodbyes, as she would be leaving early the next morning, for her book signing. I was going to miss her but was looking forward to some alone time with Mama too. Maybe I could get her into letting me ride Mavri early. If Mom wasn't around to say no, I just might have a chance.

Coming down to breakfast the next morning I groaned. I had momentarily forgotten that Mom was already gone, however seeing the cold cereal and juice on the table, my reality was shoved back into my face.

"Good morning to you too," Mama said.

"I miss Mom," I said pouring my cereal into a bowl.

"You miss Mom's cooking."

I smirked at her. "So do you."

"Yeah, I do, but you have to admit that this cereal isn't too bad."

"For the amount of sugar we're eating, it shouldn't be bad," I said pouring my second bowl of frosted flakes.

Shaking her head mom finished her breakfast and kissed the top of my head. "Hurry up and I'll drive you to school."

"Okay." I finished getting ready and met her at the door.

She held out her open palm in front of me and I sighed. I handed the boot dagger over with no words and she just laughed and shook her head. "You are so your mother's daughter."

Stopping in front of the school Mama ruffled my hair, "Be good and I'll see you at the dojo this afternoon."

"Okay, Mama, bye." I waved as she drove off and ran to meet up with Rhys.

Finding Rhys near the gym doors I greeted him with, "Do you have it?"

He smirked. "Yep, and my cousin says thanks for the A. She's the only one that managed such a good grade on their leather project."

I took the bag and smiled at him. "Glad I could help her. I opened the bag and peered inside. This is going to be perfect."

The day passed quickly and before I knew it we were at lunch. Setting my lunch tray down across from Rhys in our usual spots I grimaced. "This looks nasty," I said in Greek.

He nodded and munched on his bologna sandwich. "Yeah, why didn't you just make yourself a sandwich like I do?"

"Let's just say I have yet to take after my mom in the cooking department. I don't want to take any chances after last year's ham and cheese fiasco."

He almost choked on his juice as he started laughing. "So what is that costume of yours anyway?" he asked after catching his breath.

"The lead character out of Mom's stories, Zoe: Warrior Princess."

"So who do your moms think you're going as?"

"They don't know, I told them it would be a surprise on Halloween for them."

"They let you get away with that?" Rhys asked standing as we dumped our trash.

"Yeah, besides I threw out a decoy in my room in case Mom got nosy."

"What is it?"

"A ninja outfit."

I stood in the kitchen the next morning watching in horror as Mama tried to make herself a piece of toast. As I moved to grab the baking soda, she grabbed the fire extinguisher and we managed to put down yet another toaster.

"Ah well, needed a new one anyway." She said as we headed to our favorite diner for a fast breakfast before school.

"Uh-huh," I giggled.

"What?" she asked as if burning a toaster was an everyday occurrence.

"Nothing, still want me to come to the dojo after school?"

"Yup, and I want you to wear your costume too."

I shook my head. "Nope, that's for school only today and I'll show you and Mom at the same time on Halloween. I don't want to be on the short end of her staff if you get to see the costume before she does." I paused and looked at her seriously, "Though I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"How do you really feel about Roman Patricians?" I began laughing again at the stricken look on her face. Jumping out of the truck as she pulled in front of the school I waved and headed to my locker to retrieve my costume and get changed.

Grabbing my bags I headed into the girl's bathroom and entered an empty stall. Pulling off my jeans and sweater, I replaced it with the leather outfit. I was surprised to find a pair of bracers also with the costume. Smiling, I pulled on my one pair of high leather boots, and reaching into my book bag, I unwrapped the chakram from inside my fake ninja costume. Mama hadn't looked and I hadn't said a word. Clipping the chakram to my costume, I piled my clothes back into my bag and stopped briefly to look in the mirror.

I had pulled the sides of my hair back into a braid leaving the rest down. The leather outfit looked almost like Mama's only lacking in the metal breastplate. I figured I didn't need to worry about that quite yet. The chakram hung perfectly at my side and the leather bracers really set it off. Grinning, I left the bathroom and walked into my classroom. The look on Mrs. Penway's face was priceless and I realized that today just might be a very good day.

The first order of the day was to tell everyone what we were dressed like. Mrs. Penway called on me first and I walked to the front of the room smiling, "I am Zoe: Warrior Princess," I announced deciding to stay in character all day.

I heard a snicker from the back of the room, "Wanna say something to me, Nikki?" I asked politely.

"Um, no." She answered quickly.

I moved to go back to my seat but Mrs. Penway stopped me. "Sam, you were supposed to pick a character from a book or an historical figure."

Moving out of character for just a moment, I looked at the woman like she had gone mad. "I'm the main character in my mom's books Mrs. Penway." I walked to my desk and handed her a well-worn copy of "Altered States". It was one of my favorites and my mama had assured me that Mom high on nut bread was a sight to be seen.

Taking the book, she shook her head, "Of course, how could I forget?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but they say forgetfulness is one of the first symptoms of aging."

Staring at me hard, she handed the book back, "Take your seat Samina."

"Yes ma'am," I answered in Greek. Mrs. Penway quickly popped two aspirin. Oh yeah, today was going to be a good day.

Rhys had filled the class in on my being 'in character' and everyone seemed to enjoy it except of course, for Mrs. Penway. I wasn't disturbing the class though so there wasn't much she could do about it outright. For the first time in a long time I was enjoying school. The only thing missing was one of my mom's lunches. Sighing I grabbed the mystery tray of the day and sat down with Rhys.

"I'm enjoying this," I said testing out whatever was on my plate.

"Me too," he watched the kids around us steer clear. "Your moms are going to love that costume."

"I hope so," I said.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh no reason, you know my moms, they may not think it's appropriate or something."

He nodded. "Maybe, but it's great. And where on earth did you get the chakram?"

"My mama's hidden weapons."

"Oh man," he gulped. "That thing is real? Your moms are going to kill you."

"Only if they find out," I replied, raising one eyebrow and copying Mama's 'look'.

Rhys shook his head, "Well, let's go enjoy your freedom while you have it."

Heading outside we walked around and ended up close to the swings. Noticing Jeffery Wilcox once again picking on younger kids I decided to teach him another lesson.

I unlatched the chakram from my costume and felt it in my hand. Oh this would be sweet. Looking at the building, the tree near the swings and the swing set itself I had an idea. Waiting for just the right moment, I was rewarded when Jeffery pushed a kindergartener out of the swing and sat down. I threw the chakram watching as it bounced off the side of the school building, and sliced through the chains on the swing.

I grinned as Rhys pointed with a shaky arm. The chakram sliced through the tree branch instead of bouncing off the tree as I had planned. I watched in horror as it instead bounced off the school bus near the tree and returned toward me. It flew over my head however and imbedded itself in the tree behind me. Hearing a loud crunch I looked by the swings again and noticed the large tree branch now sitting on the hood of my principal's car. Grabbing the chakram, I hooked it back onto my costume.

"Minotaur shit." I whispered hearing a shrill whistle blow. I then stood there with my mouth open seeing the terrible damage such an innocent circle of metal caused. I was so dead. When the playground aide grabbed me by the arm, it barely registered. I briefly thought of running and knew from experience how quickly I could scale the playground fence and disappear. However, I also knew from personal experience just what a great tracker my Mama was and having her come after me probably wasn't the best idea right now.

Reaching the door to the school I looked next to me and saw Rhys still walking with us. I stopped for a moment and whispered to him, "If they kill me, Mavri is yours."

He nodded solemnly and watched me as I walked with my head held high into the school building. It had just been an accident, surely they would understand that. I thought as I handed the playground aid the chakram and followed her into the principal's office. Yeah, just an accident. I knew they'd understand. Watching as the principal pointed toward her door I sighed. Who was I kidding, I was dead. Mama would kill me first and then save the rest of me for Mom to kill.

Sitting in the chair Mrs. Gold pointed to I tried to stop the tears that were already rolling down my cheeks. I looked at her briefly before looking at my lap again and never moved when she touched my shoulder. She was asking me something, but for the life of me I couldn't understand her. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders hoping she would be able to understand that I didn't know what she wanted.

"Sam, Sam!" I finally looked up and gratefully accepted the tissue she handed me. "Who am I calling today?"

I watched as my hands started to shake and I shook my head again. I was in more trouble than I'd ever been in before. Not only had I stolen a weapon, I'd used it, caused damage, and almost gotten myself killed. I stared at Mrs. Gold blankly until I she repeated her question.

"Sam, who should I call today?"

I shook my head at her again and numbly stared back down at my hands.

Sighing, I heard her pick up her phone and dial a number. "Xena, it's Joyce, there's been a problem at the school, could you come right away?"

I heard her put the phone down and I decided to bolt before Mama got there. Looking around for an escape route I ran toward the windows, but was stopped by Mrs. Gold grabbing me and sitting me back down in the chair.

"Xena will be here in a few minutes and then we can get this all sorted out," she said without a hint of anger in her voice.

I looked at her surprised. I had killed her car and she wasn't angry at me? I wondered briefly if maybe everything had been an illusion and nothing had really happened. I sat in Mrs. Gold's office for what seemed forever without speaking. Mrs. Gold had stopped trying to engage me and I jumped at every sound I heard coming from outside the office door.

After what must have been a lifetime, a buzzer sounded and Mrs. Gold left the room for a moment and I heard low talking. A few minutes later Mama entered the room with Mrs. Gold and I heard her take in a sharp breath.

I continued to look at my hands and didn't respond when Mama said my name. I felt someone kneel in front of me and then two familiar fingers guided my chin until I was looking into two concerned blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered falling forward and sobbing into her arms.

Pushing me back Mama looked at me again and shook her head, "Sam?"

"Her boomerang caused quite a bit of damage today, Xena," Mrs. Gold said.

I tensed at these words and tried to scoot my chair back away from Mama.

"Boomerang?" Mama asked standing up as Mrs. Gold pulled the chakram from a drawer and handed it to her.

I looked up from my seat and immediately bolted to the other side of the room. I'd never seen Mama that angry and she certainly had never been that angry with me. I briefly wondered if this was the face her enemies used to see before she killed them.

Mama walked towards me and I kept the principal's desk between us. I knew she wouldn't vault over it to get to me and I was safe for the moment. I was only briefly aware of Mrs. Gold watching the scene before her playing out with a look of quiet fascination on her face.

"Why?" the only question asked and in Greek.

I shook my head as I kept a careful eye on her slow and deliberate movements.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be like you," I stammered in Greek causing her to stop for a moment before the anger once again clouded her face. She began to pace and swear in Greek walking in short circles before finally giving me one last look and pulling out her cell phone.

Briefly looking at my principal as she stood standing by her closed door in shock I didn't move as Mama started talking to the person on the other end of the phone. I listened carefully and realized she had called Mom. Her tone was one I had never heard before and as I watched her I realized that my mama, my hero didn't know what to do at that moment with me. I had pushed her so far that she needed to call Mom to calm down. I briefly wondered if Mama would ever talk to me again.

Mama had stopped talking and held the phone out to me. Shaking I took it. "Mom?" I whispered still in Greek watching as Mama left the office. "She left me," I whispered.

"She didn't leave you Sam." Mom's voice was calm. "She's cooling down sweetie. Your mama is just cooling down right now."

"Her face scared me, I've never seen her that angry."

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "She's more scared than angry Sam. She loves you and doesn't want to say anything she'll regret. We both love you and we know you didn't mean for anything to happen."

"She gave me the phone and left the room," I whispered again. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Sam, she loves you." Mom said again. "She's just upset right now." "

"I just wanted to be like her," I said quietly. "But she wouldn't want that now anyway, she probably wishes I wasn't even her kid anymore."

"Samina Ephiny Bardos!" Mom's sharp voice made me jump. "Don't you ever say anything like that again. Your mother and I love you and nothing you could do or say could ever change that. Your mama is upset and needs some time to cool down. She'll be back in a few minutes and then you will talk with Mrs. Gold and go home and talk some more. I'll be home tomorrow as soon as I can get a flight. I've cut this trip short."

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me. "Okay Mom," I answered, immediately feeling worse. She was coming home early because of me.

"Put Mrs. Gold on the phone please," she instructed and I obediently held out the phone to my principal and slid down against the wall with my head in my hands after she took it from me.

I heard the office door open again and looked up. My mama had entered with my bag of clothing. "Sam, come here." She said softly.

I looked at her and didn't see as much anger, but it was still there in her eyes. I slowly stood up but shook my head. She sighed, "It's okay, I'm fine now. Please, get your bag and go change. We'll talk when you get back."

She extended the bag and I quickly grabbed it from her escaping the office and heading to the restroom to change.

Returning to the principal's office I knocked lightly on the door and heard a muffled "come in." Entering I found Mama now seated in the chair I had vacated earlier. Mrs. Gold motioned me to sit in the chair she had pulled next to Mama's. Dropping my bag I slowly walked to the empty chair and sat down, never looking at Mama's face.

"Sam," Mrs. Gold's voice was gentle. "Could you tell me what happened on the playground today."

I gulped and nodded. "I saw Jeffery push a kindergartner off of the swing and sit down." I paused and took a breath. "I threw the chakram and it bounced off the school building, sliced through the swing chains, dropped the tree branch, bounced off the school bus, and finally landed in the tree behind me."

I looked at Mama's hands and noticed her grip on the chair's arms tighten. Her knuckles were almost white and I started to shake again.

"Did you know the chakram would cause that much damage?" Mrs. Gold asked.

"I knew it would cut through the swing chains, but I never meant for it to cut the tree branch and kill your car. That was an accident."

"Sam my car can be fixed, that doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that you knowingly brought a very dangerous weapon to school and used it. You exposed the whole playground to it, and could have very easily hurt or killed someone. Did that even occur to you?" Mrs. Gold stared at me intently. "What would I have done if I'd have to call another parent to tell them that their child is hurt or dead? What you did is inexcusable Samina, and I am very disappointed in you."

I slid deeper in my chair, not able to look at Mrs. Gold or Mama. I was disappointed in myself.

"What happens now?" I asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

Mrs. Gold took a deep breath. "I could expel you Samina, but I won't. I know that you're a good kid and I trust that nothing like this will ever happen again."

I nodded, not that it really mattered. I knew Mama was going to kill me and Mrs. Gold would probably never see me again.

"Rather than expel you, I have decided to suspend you for one week."

Thinking that it would probably be that long before I would even want to think about sitting down again I nodded once again, "I'm truly sorry Mrs. Gold, and I take full responsibility for what happened. I know I messed up bigger than ever before and I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

"We will pay for any damages, including your car," Mama added, speaking for the first time since I'd sat down. "Let's go, Sam," she directed. Mama stood and after a few more words with Principal Gold, put at firm hand on my shoulder and quickly escorted me to her truck.

The drive home was made in uncomfortable silence. I tensed as we pulled into our driveway and Mama stopped the truck. "Go to your room and stay there. I'll be in the basement drilling."

I quickly climbed out of the truck and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my elephant. I had started shaking again and could no longer hold back the tears that had been with me any longer.

I had finally stopped crying and went to my desk. Pulling out my favorite pen, I grabbed my journal from its drawer and began to write. I didn't really think about the words, rather let them come. I had filled up almost three pages before I put my pen down and started to clean my room.

I had finished cleaning and was getting ready to start organizing my closet when my stomach began to rumble. I looked to the clock and hoped that Mama would be done drilling soon. I lied down on my bed after just closing my closet door. I put my music player on and listened to Mom's voice tell my favorite story. She had recorded it for me ages ago and it still brought me comfort. It stopped working halfway through and I quickly put it on the battery charger. Hearing footsteps I sat on my bed and waited for the swift hand of justice to come.

"Hey Sam," she said softly.

"Mama."

"I want us to talk, little one, but I don't want us interrupted when we start. Come downstairs with me and we'll eat first." Her voice was too calm and I felt my nerves come back in full force.

"Okay." I headed to the kitchen to find Chinese food already set out on the table. I looked at her with a question on my face.

"You really think I'm even going to try and reheat something tonight?" She asked with a small smile.

I shook my head and sat down. I surprised myself as we ate in silence. I had thought the nerves in my stomach would have prevented me from eating, but I guess I really am my mother's daughter. I cleaned my plate and even had seconds. At one point I even caught Mama smirking at me. Maybe she was thinking that I was my mother's daughter too. Still, the meal was over far too soon for my liking. Standing, Mama extended her hand to me. Looking up at her in surprise, I accepted it and allowed her to lead me back to my bedroom.

Sitting on my bed, I crossed my legs and waited while Mama pulled my desk chair over and sat on it directly in front of me. "I guess we need to talk."

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"If I had my way I'd take you over my knee and spank the Tartarus out of you right now, but I promised your mom that I wouldn't do that, not tonight."

I grimaced, half wishing that she'd just get it over with, and cringing at those last words: not tonight. That meant she was going to wait until Mom got home, and then I'd have to face both of them.

I waited for her to speak again pulling my elephant into my lap and tugging on its ears. She stared at me hard and I started to squirm as I tugged my toys ears faster. "I also promised my bard that we would talk tonight."

"Why, Sam? Just tell me why."

I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer her at the moment and I knew that "I don't know" was never an acceptable answer for either of my parents no matter the circumstances.

Realizing that I wasn't going to answer, she rubbed her hands over her face, "Was I not giving you enough attention? Were you missing your mom? Tell me, Sam, where did I go wrong?"

"I just wanted to be like you, Mama."

"So you've told me Sam. But have you ever seen me endanger the lives of others or be careless with a weapon Samina? Have you?"

"No ma'am," I mumbled.

"So tell me where did you get my chakram?"

I looked up startled at the can of worms that question opened. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Never mind, I know where you got it. You got it from the same place where you got the idea to copy my leathers. I'm disappointed in you Sam, so much so, that I'm not even sure where to start."

My eyes started to burn with tears. She'd never said that to me before, and those words hurt more than any spanking I'd ever received.

Rubbing her hand over her face again, she looked at me once more. "How did you get the key to the attic?"

"I took it from Mom's jewelry box," I whispered.

Shaking her head, she held out her hand in silence, palm up and I gulped. I slowly climbed off the bed and retrieved the key to the attic that I had stolen. Placing it in her palm, I watched as she curled her fingers around it before putting it around her neck.

Gathering up all my courage I asked her the one question that I needed answered, "Do you hate me now?"

Her eyes locked on mine in a fierce stare before standing up and sitting on the bed next to me. Opening her arms she pulled me into her and kissed the top of my head. "Oh my little one, I could never hate you. I love you so much, Sam, it sometimes makes my heart ache."

Releasing me from the hug I looked up at her in relief. Climbing off the bed once again I entered my closet and returned carrying Mom's satchel with the stolen scrolls inside. Silently I handed it to her and waited once again.

Opening the satchel she looked inside. "Did you read them?"

I nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

I nodded again and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you ever tell me that I had a sister, Mama?"

I could see a brief flash of panic on my mother's face, "Sister?" she asked.

"Eve, Mama, who did you think I was talking about?"

My mother's face softened, "My Evie," she whispered. "Yes Sam. You had a sister named Eve, but like many things from my past she is gone."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do, little one. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Eve."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me about her? Mom says that the dead can hear our thoughts. If I'd known about her then she'd be able to hear my thoughts too. I think she'd like that. I know I would."

Mama smiled at me and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Yeah, I think she'd like that too."

I smiled. For the first time since the playground I felt loved again. I knew that I was in more trouble than I'd ever thought possible, but at least I knew my Mama really did love me and didn't hate me.

"Will you tell me about her?" I pleaded. "What was she like?"

Mama paused for a moment as if deciding how to answer my question. "Well", she said finally. "The day Eve was born was a beautiful warm spring day. I remember sitting under a tree holding her. I was exhausted, but your mom was there, and so was Hercules."

"Is that when Hercules had to kill Zeus?"

Mama sighed and nodded before continuing. "Yes little one, but as I was holding Eve, the sky parted, and a single ray of sunshine shown down from the heavens, almost as if blessing her. She was so precious and beautiful. I couldn't believe she was mine."

"Why did you name her Eve?"

"That was the name someone very important suggested to me and I liked it a lot." Her eyes got a faraway look before she turned back to me, "Okay Sam, that's enough about the past. We need to talk about today."

I sighed, so close. "Would it help if I said I was really sorry?"

"It's a start, but being sorry isn't enough this time. There are going to be serious consequences for what happened today, including earning the money to fix Mrs. Gold's car and replace the chains for the playground swing."

"Okay, Mama. I was already planning on doing that and even made a list of things I could do to earn some extra money." I went and retrieved my journal tearing out a page and handing it to Mama. "Oh and I still have a little birthday money and some allowance saved too."

Mama nodded as she read my list. Smiling, she kissed the top of my head. "This is a good list little one, and you can start tomorrow by cleaning the dojo mats after classes."

"Okay," I sighed. Saturday was one of her busiest days for classes and I knew the mats would be a mess.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow, after your Mom gets home. For now, I think it's time for bed."

I looked at the clock and out my window. It was barely dark and way before my usual bedtime. I wasn't tired yet and I knew there'd be no way for me to sleep.

"Could I read for a little bit first, Mama?"

Mama looked at me hard and then gave a slow nod. "Thirty minutes and then I'll come tuck you in."

I wanted to pout, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thirty minutes may still be an hour before my regular bedtime, but if Mama was willing to tuck me in I knew she couldn't be mad anymore.

"Will you sing?"

"Don't I always sing when I tuck you in?"

"Thanks Mama," I said before hugging her. Everything in my world felt right to me once again, Mama would come to tuck me in and to sing.

**XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD*****

To those of you who are following the story or have made it a favorite, thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter does include spanking. You have been warned.

Chapter 7

"Sam wake up," I felt myself being shaken and groaned, turning back over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Sam it's time to get up," Mama insisted, pulling the covers down and waiting until I finally opened my eyes. Opening one eye and then the other I looked at her in horror. She was already dressed and looked happy to be up so early on a Saturday.

"It's too early to get up," I protested.

She chuckled. "You are so your mother's daughter. I have to be at the dojo soon and you need to get dressed and eat breakfast. Come on, get downstairs."

She waited until my feet were on the ground and I was actually heading to the bathroom before leaving my room. I slowly did my morning routine and walked into the kitchen with a loud sigh.

Grabbing the leftover Chinese food from the refrigerator, I heated it up and sat down to eat. Mama came back from the barn just as I was finishing up and I grabbed my tennis shoes before heading to the door.

"Grab your book bag," Mama instructed.

"Why?"

"Because I got all the schoolwork you'll be missing from Mrs. Penway. You won't get full marks because of the suspension, but at least you'll get partial credit. You are also going to work on a paper about weapon safety for me and your mom."

I groaned and grabbed my bag. "Do I even get to train today?"

"Nope."

I groaned again and followed her to the truck. No training meant that I'd be cooped up in her office. It had a large window that looked over the dojo so I'd be able to see all the training, but not participate in it. She was torturing me for sure.

We reached the dojo and I walked inside as slowly as possible. Mama went to get changed and pointed toward her office. I nodded and stomped there as loudly as I could. Before I had even reached the door, I felt one hand on my elbow, and the other hand giving my backside one hard swat as she guided me through the door. She never said a word to me but I got the message loud and clear.

Sniffling and rubbing my backside, I dropped my bag and threw myself on her couch. Lying on my stomach I sniffled some more before deciding what to do. As much as I didn't want to do school work or write a paper I wasn't dumb enough not to work on something. Mama had made it clear what I was to be doing today, and I didn't want to be in even more trouble with her.

I heard her footsteps coming toward the office and I jumped off the couch and into her office chair behind her desk quickly. Grabbing my book bag I groaned once more as I pulled out the school work that been added. Pulling out my math book I decided to get all the math for the week out of the way before moving on to my Greek goddess project.

Mama entered the office and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Glad to see you're working."

"Like I have a choice," I muttered.

She chuckled and she ruffled my hair. "You do have a point there. My first class will be here in a half hour, I'll be warming up. Answer the phone if it rings and come get me if you need to."

"Okay Mama," I answered, sighing with envy as I stopped working to watch her start her warm up.

The day had been uneventful. I had managed to finish all my math homework and was thrilled that I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I was just getting ready to start cleaning the mats when the door opened. I smiled and was ready to run to greet her when I remembered the reason she was home early. My face fell and I turned from her heading for the cleaning supply closet instead.

"Sammy," her voice was soft and I turned around. My eyes locked with hers for a brief moment and then she smiled and held her arms open. I ran to her and sighed as the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle reached me. She was home.

I pulled back and looked up at her, "Are you really angry with me Mom?" I asked.

"Yup, actually I'm furious with you. However, I am also very glad to see you." She kissed the top of my head and looked around. "Where's Mama?"

"Right here," a low voice rumbled. Coming toward Mom, Mama lifted her up for a brief second before their usual greeting. I shook my head and closed my eyes. No kid should ever have to see their parents that much in love.

Finally finishing their kiss, Mama noticed the bag by the door. "Your luggage?"

"No, I stopped by home and got changed. I thought you might be up to a little sparring warrior," she teased as she took her sais from the bag.

Grinning Mama nodded and Mom removed her shoes before walking onto the mat. Getting her sword from the office, Mama met her in the center of the mats.

"You ready for this, my bard?"

"Bring it on, my warrior."

I sat down at the edge of the mat not able to move my eyes off the two figures sparring in the middle of it. I had only seen Mom with her sais a few times and this sparring match was like nothing I'd ever seen from them before.

The fight was intense and non-stop. There were flips and turns and moves I had never known my parents could do. They were obviously going all out and it was amazing to see. No wonder Mama had been called the Warrior Princess and Mom the Battling Bard.

I watched my parents spar for over an hour. They easily switched out steel blades for staffs and back again before finally stopping. They were now sitting on the mat, legs crossed, holding hands. Their foreheads were touching and both seemed more at peace than I had seen in a while despite their heavy breathing.

"We need to do that more often," Mama said.

"Yeah, without the daily road fight or occasional warlord to battle we've gone soft," Mom teased.

I slowly walked over and sat down by them on the mat. "That was amazing."

They both started and looked at me as if they'd forgotten I was in the room. Grinning at each other they kissed before turning to face me.

"Look at us Sam," Mama's voice directed and I reluctantly lifted my head until my gaze met theirs.

Mom looked at me hard and I braced myself for her lecture. "We have a lot of things to talk about when we get home, don't we Sam?"

I gulped not liking what Mom was implying. Still I answered, "Yes ma'am."

Mama stood, pulling Mom up next to her. A moment later blue eyes were studying me. One dark eyebrow arched, summoning me to my feet. "Get started on the mats, while I talk to my bard."

The drive home had to be the longest trip in history. We had stopped to pick up a pizza on the way and the smell of it reminded me just how hungry I was. Finally reaching the house I followed slowly behind my parents and focused all attention to my dinner rather than my company. Had it been up to me, the meal would never have ended and thus my 'chat' with my moms would have to be put off forever as would the punishment.

Finally I heard the words I'd been dreading all night, "Sam, go get ready for bed and then come meet us in my study." My head popped up at the last part of the instructions. Mom's study? My heart began to race as I realized just how much trouble I was in. Her study was reserved only for times of really serious talks and punishment. Like the time I decided to cut the braid off of Nikki in Kindergarten.

I stood up without speaking and headed to my room wondering how I got there moments later. It took all of my courage to do what I was asked and far too soon I was walking into Mom's office and my certain doom.

My moms were sitting on the couch and had placed a chair across from them in the room. Motioning to the chair, I sat down and waited. There was no way I wanted to begin this discussion.

I didn't have to wait long before Mom decided to start the conversation, "Sam, I don't even know where to begin tonight. Stealing from us, going into the attic, sneaking around behind our backs, using a weapon that you'd never seen before and have no training to use…" she stopped and looked at me.

"What were you thinking Sam?" Mom asked.

I shrugged.

"Answer me!" The sharpness in her voice made my head jerk up and I put my hands under my legs.

"I was just curious about what was in the attic."

"You were just curious? Just curious?" She was getting her stride now and I knew to wait until it all came out, "So was your curiosity satisfied when you stole the key from my jewelry box or took my scrolls and satchel or your Mama's chakram? How about when you used that chakram on a playground full of children? Are you done being curious now?"

I shook my head, "No Mom, I'm not done being curious. I still want to know about Eve and the other things you wrote about in those scrolls." The words flew out of my mouth before I could censor them and both hands immediately flew to my mouth to cover it. I wondered if my wish would be granted and the earth would now swallow me up and take me whole.

"No! No you're not done being curious?" A flow of unintelligible Greek came from her mouth and she looked at me with her eyes blazing.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged then tightly, burying my face on top of them. The louder Mom yelled, the more I began to shake until I finally raised my head and whispered, "Mommy, you're scaring me." I didn't realize it then, but the tone in my voice using the name I used for her when I was very small must have triggered something in her. I saw Mama catch her hand, and for a moment they locked eyes. The next thing I knew, my bardic mother had crossed the room and squatted down in front of me. I looked up to find two very concerned emeralds locked with my eyes.

"Oh Sammy," her voice was quieter now. "I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?"

I nodded. "I love you too, Mommy."

She smiled at me, and for a moment I almost forgot why she was yelling in the first place. "I know you found some things in that attic and have questions that need answered, but those things were there for a reason. Xena and I decided long ago that there were some parts of our history that you don't need to know about."

"At least not yet," Mama added. She'd left the couch, and was standing next to Mom. "I know this is hard, and you don't understand, but we are your parents, and you're just going to have to trust us on this."

I scowled, and Mama laughed. She held a hand down to Mom, who graciously took it. Now both parents looked down at me.

"Right now however, "Mama continued, "We're going to discuss what happened on the playground yesterday."

"And the events leading up to it," Mom added.

Mama took Mom's hand to her lips and gently kissed it. If I knew they weren't currently planning on killing me, I would have rolled my eyes at the mushy gesture.

They returned to the couch and sat down still holding hands and glanced at each other briefly before once again making me the center of their universe. I tried to stay focused on them, but it was impossible. In fact, I cringed. My Mama had given me her 'warrior stare' over the years, but never did it look quite as scary as it did at that moment.

"Let's start with the stealing, Sam," Mom's voice suddenly started. "You know that it's wrong, don't you?"

I nodded before mumbling, "Yes."

"Then what made you think it would be okay to take the key to the attic, my chakram, and your mom's scrolls and satchel?" Mama's stern voice continued Mom's questioning.

I looked back and forth between the two of them a little stunned. "I didn't think you'd find out," I answered honestly, knowing that trying to apologize or lie right now would make the reaction even worse.

Mama just shook her head and sighed, "I thought we'd taught you better than that, Sam."

I lowered my eyes and watched as my fingers twitched in my lap. Twice in as many days, my warrior mother's words burned into my soul. I fought the tears that threatened to come, but lost the battle. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, escaping, and I didn't have the strength or the will to wipe it away.

The next half hour or so was filled with "Yes, ma'ams", no ma'ams, and the appropriate "sorry" and promises that I would never do anything like this ever again.

Truth be told, by the time the lecturing was over I almost no idea of what either of them had said, but I was one thoroughly chastised little girl. It wasn't until Mama stood and left the room, and I was left alone with Mom did I once again start to pay attention.

I swallowed hard as my sweet, gentle, bardic mother transformed into a stoic, regal, Amazon Queen. I knew that she was a queen and I a princess, but rarely did we take on these roles. Something told me that today I was going to see more of that queen than ever before along with a healthy dose of Amazon justice.

I suddenly found myself wishing that Mama was still there. Mama was tough, but she was nothing compared to Mom when she decided to don the mask of the Queen. I was so dead. I was frozen in place and before I knew it she had traded places with me. She was now seated on the chair and I stood in front of her standing between her legs.

"Please, Mom," I tried to no avail. For once she said nothing as she reached up and helped me step out of my sweats. I shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Before I could protest, I found myself studying the pattern on the carpet. Grey, with flecks of blue and green. How appropriate, I thought.

Mom had her hand on my back, rubbing little circles on it, like she did when I was sick or scared. "Samina," she prompted. I gulped, hearing my full name was never a good sign. "Tell me why you are here."

My mind suddenly went blank. Of all the times to go blank, my brain would pick now. I couldn't help but squirm and hoped my motions could stall for time. Thinking hard I kept coming up empty until I felt a half-powered swat to my seat. Regaining immediate focus I began to list my transgressions. "I stole from you and Mama, went into the attic, and, um, and…"

"And what Samina?" She prompted again, this time laying a heavy hand directly on my backside.

I yelped before answering, "And I used Mama's chakram at school on the playground where there were a lot of people that could have gotten hurt and I lied to you both."

"Lied?"

I nodded and then felt like a dunce for doing so. It wasn't like she could see my face. "I purposely went behind your backs, and misled you about my Halloween costume."

"You forfeited Halloween, so the costume really isn't an issue anymore," Mom explained.

I did? That must have been in the part of the lecture that I tuned out. I suddenly wondered what else I had missed. "Mom, I'm really sorry."

"I know, honey, but that doesn't excuse what you did. Still, you're only half right." She continued her attack on my backside as I began to wiggle, squirm, and kick. I'm sure my cries and yells also belied the fact that I was supposed to be a mature ten year old. But let's face it, when confronted by the Amazon Queen, wouldn't you be crying if you were over her lap?

I tried to think in order to answer her question but as I yelped again, nothing came to me. Minotaur shit, what did I forget? I quickly ran through everything that I'd done; The key, check, the attic, check, the chakram, check. What had I missed? "Um, Mom?" I finally asked, not being able to come up with anything else.

She sighed as her hand stopped. "Sam, I am going to spank you, but this is only for taking the key from my jewelry box and entering the attic without permission. Your Mama is going to deal with the rest of your punishment," she finished, pulling my underwear down to my knees.

I winced and made a mental note to pay more attention the next time they lectured me, but before I could dwell on it too much, the talking part of the spanking was over and mom proceeded to continue with the non-verbal part and she was really outdoing herself this time.

I felt like I had been over my mom's knee for a very long time, but as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Mama pulled my underwear up and I found myself being guided into a standing position and then guided over to the couch. Once there, Mom gathered me close to her and I melted into her loving embrace. I may be ten years old and fairly mature, but at that moment I was very much my mommy's little girl.

I don't know how long we cuddled on the couch, but the throbbing in my backside had settled into a dull ache by the time my tears had dried. I was beginning to get drowsy as I felt my mom kiss the top of my head.

"Sam, your Mama's waiting for you in the barn."

"I don't wanna ride tonight," I protested into her chest. I was half asleep and didn't realize what she was telling me.

"No, Sam," she half scolded. "You won't be doing any riding tonight and probably won't want to ride for quite a while actually."

That got my attention. I sat up, wincing as the leather couch connected with my backside. I groaned. "Do I hafta, Mom?" Okay, I admit it, it might have been more of a whine, but my self-preservation was finally starting to kick in.

She leveled her gaze at me, "Would you rather your mama come in here looking for you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No ma'am," I mumbled.

"Then I suggest you get moving," she encouraged me with a pat to the backside as I left the couch.

I had finally located and returned my sweats to their proper place when Mom called out reminding me not to forget shoes or a jacket.

Heading to the back porch, I pulled on my tennis shoes and favorite windbreaker before braving the familiar path to the barn. It may have only been a few hundred yards away, but tonight it felt as if I was walking a marathon.

I was beyond nervous. Mama had threatened to 'take me to the barn' many times in my life, but this was the first time it had actually happened. I was pretty sure I was in for the tanning of my life, and the change of venue certainly made the butterflies that were already flittering in my stomach double-time it.

I paused at the barn door and seriously considering running. I wasn't given the chance however, when the barn door swung open and I was suddenly met with ice blue eyes.

"Mama," I greeted her meekly. She said nothing, but held the door open so I could slip beneath her arm, and into the barn.

"Your mother and you talk?" she asked.

"We didn't do much talking," I admitted, rubbing my backside for emphasis.

Mama gave me a sympathetic half-smile before she once again returned the stoic mask to her face. "Good. Come with me, Sam, I want to show you something."

Her tone surprised me. I was expecting her to yell or start lecturing me. I half expected her to just yank me over her knee. I should have known however, that she had other plans. My mama never did the usual thing if she felt something else would work better.

We walked quickly to the far end of the barn the eerie lighting casting shadows as we walked. I looked at her in confusion when I realized we were at the door to her private place. A small room had been built into the barn that Mama used sort of as an office. It was her place, where she went to think or just be alone when she needed to. She usually only came here when it was too cold to be outside and it wasn't used often.

She entered flipping on the light, and crossed the room to the file cabinet as I slowly entered behind her. Opening the top drawer she pulled out a large leather pouch. She handed it to me and told me to open it.

Curious, I did so and nearly dropped the whole thing when I saw what was inside. I started to put the bag down on her desk, but her hand stopped me.

"Go ahead," she insisted. "Take it out."

I shook my head, but when her eyes met mine I knew I wasn't being given a choice in the matter, I had to obey. Reaching into the pouch I pulled out her chakram.

"Heavy, isn't it?" Mama prompted. "Heavier than the first time you picked it up?"

I nodded, realizing that it was true. The chakram did feel heavier. It's funny that I didn't realize that before. I looked at Mama questioningly.

She shook her head, "No Sam, the weight didn't change. What you are feeling the responsibility. I know that feeling well." She leaned back on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms across her chest. I want you to remember this feeling Sam; every time you pick up a weapon, every time you get into a fight, every time you try to fix something, or help someone. Remember this weight."

I was confused. "But Mama, I thought it was good to help people."

Her voice softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. "It is, but you also have to remember that every action you take has a consequence. Whether that consequence is good or bad, your actions affect other people."

I frowned. Maybe being nine wasn't so bad. Things had gotten a lot more complicated since I'd turned ten.

"All I'm saying Sam is that even though your heart was in the right place, and you had the best of intentions, you still need to think carefully before you act. What you did was so dangerous; I can't even begin to think about how many people…how many _innocents_ could have gotten hurt by what happened."

I shifted uneasily and I could have sworn that the chakram grew heavier in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Mama. You're right, I should think more. What I did was so stupid and dangerous and…" I trailed off, the tears returning to my eyes. I didn't think I had any tears left, but here they were once again.

Just then, my Mama held out her hand and relieved me of my burden. She laid the chakram on her desk and took my hand. She led me around the desk, to the room's only chair. There, she sat down and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt safe once again as she cuddled me in her lap, holding me tight as she rocked me and hummed a sweet lullaby.

After a while my tears subsided, and I felt my eyes begin to droop. I felt Mama kiss me on the top of my head. "Don't fall asleep little one, we're not done yet."

"Um, what do you mean, Mama?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"We still have to talk about the playground, and using my chakram."

I looked up at her and wrinkled my nose.

"Just like your mother," Mama admonished, tapping the end of the aforementioned nose. She then set me back on my feet, before standing herself. Picking up the chair, she moved it so that it was clear of the desk, and almost in the middle of the room.

I tried to back up a little, but was stopped by the desk. "But Mom already spanked me," I protested.

Mama shook her head while I watched in horror as she undid the buckle of her leather belt. Slipping it out of its loops, she put the buckle in the palm of her hand, wrapped it around the palm and then doubled it over. "I'm not planning on spanking you, Sam."

I was in too much shock to run, hide, or even protest. I was usually spanked with just Mama's or Mom's hand. Once or twice I'd felt the wooden spoon or hairbrush, but never something like Mama's belt. Just as I was about to react, I realized my sweats and underwear were around my ankles and I was in a much too familiar position.

I felt Mama's hand on my back and she asked the question I was dreading. "Why am I about to strap you, Sam?"

I gulped as my brain raced for some type of excuse, anything to get me out of this position. My eyes looked up and locked in on the chakram, the edge of it just poking over the edge of Mama's desk. Just looking at the weapon made me feel heavy. I took a deep breath and resigned myself to my fate.

"Because I took your chakram and used it, not realizing just how dangerous it was or even thinking about how I or somebody else could have been hurt."

"Well said, little one," Mama praised me.

I would have smiled if my thoughts hadn't been refocused suddenly. I felt Mama stiffen and the attack to my backside began. I found myself wiggling, squirming, and kicking much more than the mature ten year old I thought myself to be. I decided then and there that if this is what 'going to the barn' meant, I'd be ecstatic never to see the inside of this structure ever again. From now on Mavri would just have to sleep in the garage, I'm sure he'd adjust quickly.

I'm not sure just how long the legendary Warrior Princess raged a war on my backside, but the next thing I remember was being held once again in her arms. My entire backside along with my upper thighs were on fire. I was pretty sure I'd never want to see, much less, touch the chakram again. It was way too heavy for me to hold.

Mama began to rock back and forth humming as she did so and I once again felt myself relaxing against her as my sobs finally quieted and turned into the occasional sniffle. She gently stood me in front of her and pulled my clothing up before standing herself. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. Shifting just a little, I felt her hand leave my back for a moment while she turned off the light. The last thing I remember is Mama carrying me into the house from the barn, my head buried in her neck and realizing as long as I was in her arms, the smell of leather would always make me feel safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8

I stretched as I woke up and rolled over, yelping as my bottom touched my bed. Turning back onto my stomach quickly I began to rub my backside and slowly remembered the events of last night. Hugging my elephant tight, I tried hard not to pout knowing that tonight was Halloween and I wouldn't be trick or treating, never mind riding Mavri early. "Stupid chakram," I thought.

Climbing out of bed, I noticed that I had been allowed to sleep in past my usual wake up time. I slowly got dressed, choosing sweats once again and a comfortable t-shirt before heading downstairs. Hearing voices in the family room I stopped to listen. With a start I realized my moms were having an argument. I had rarely heard them disagree and had never heard them sound this angry with each other. I held my breath as Mama spoke.

"No Gabrielle, we aren't going to tell her anything. She's too young. Look at the mess with the chakram that she caused. There is no way I'm going to intentionally put her in danger."

"I'm not suggesting we let her go back Xena, but I think she has a right to know what the Fates prophesized about her."

"I am not going to lose any more children to the Fates or the gods, or time Gabrielle. Aren't you tired of losing our children?"

"We are not going to lose Sam, Xena. Even if she does go back, she'll be with us, as we were then. We'll protect her."

"The same way we were able to protect Solan and Eve? And I'm not even going to think about trying to explain Hope. We couldn't protect them Gabrielle, how do you think we'll be able to keep Sam safe?"

I took in a deep breath. My parents had children other than me and Eve? I suddenly wondered why they had been kept a secret from me. I was ready to descend the stairs but decided not to move when Mom spoke again.

"Aphrodite and Ares said we'd have help this time. We'd know what was going on."

"Since when does Ares tell the whole truth Gabrielle, or any truth at all? And as much as Aphrodite has blessed us, as grateful as I am to her for giving us Sam, can we truly trust her?"

"Xena, we both know what happens when there is no god of war or goddess of love. The world can't exist without love Xena. I don't want to stop loving again. I don't want normal people thrown into chaos. Besides, neither one of them has given us reason to distrust them for a long time Xena."

"Are you willing to bet the life of Sam on Ares? Are you?!" Mama's shout made me jump and I heard the front door slam a few moments later.

Finally entering the family room I watched quietly as Mom pulled a large photo album from the shelf and sat down on the couch to look at it. I wasn't sure what to do, I had never known her not to go after Mama, but here she was, alone.

All thoughts of eating forgotten, I padded over to Mom and gently sat down beside her curling my legs under me. My backside throbbed, but I tried to push it from my mind. Laying my head on her shoulder, I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

She sighed, "You're mama and I are just having a difference of opinions on something. Don't worry, we'll work it out."

I pulled my head up and looked at her. Who are Hope and Solan?"

Mom's head jerked as she looked at me. "You heard us?"

I nodded, "Some of it."

She slowly put the photo album on the coffee table and sat back onto the couch. Gently pulling me into her lap she pushed my hair from my eyes and kissed the top of my head before speaking. "That is a long story."

"I have time," I smiled at her.

She sighed and nodded. "I'll tell you some of it, what I think you should know. I won't promise you I'll answer any of your questions though."

"Okay, Mom." I relaxed against her as she began.

"I sing a song of Solan, a boy whose life ended far too early…."

As Mom finished her story, I heard footsteps. Looking up I watched as Mama came to the couch and gently kissed Mom and ruffled my hair before sitting in an armchair by the fire. She still wore her favorite leather jacket and I climbed off Mom's lap and into hers. Hugging her tightly around the neck, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

She gently pushed me back and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm sorry you lost Solan and Eve."

Mama's eyes flashed as she looked at Mom, "You told her about Solan? I thought we'd decided not to tell her anything yet."

"No, Xena, you decided that. You were too busy yelling at me to listen to me." Mom countered.

I felt Mama tense under me and cringed. "Dammit Gabrielle, she's too young to know some things about our past. Did you tell her how he died?" She shouted.

Confused, I looked into Mama's face, "She told me he was killed by an evil born of a demon named Dahok."

Relaxing a bit, Mama shook her head. "I still can't believe that you told her about him, about that!"

"She heard us arguing Xena, and she needs to know. And I know how young she is, she's my child too. You aren't the only one who has lost a child!" Mom spat at her before standing and walking towards Mama.

Mama stood up and gently placed me on my feet next to her. She stepped forward as well and looked down at Mom with fire in her eyes. Mom's hands were on her hips and her green eyes flashed in anger. Neither of them moved or said a word. I felt a battle of wills raging and wondered who would be the victor.

I watched them in stunned silence. My world was being turned upside down before me and there seemed to be nothing I could do. The tension in the room was sky high, something I had never before felt in my home. I knew some of the kids at school talked this way about their parents, how they fought with each other, but I'd never really understood what they meant. My parents had always been different; never fighting in the way the kids at school described it. Watching them I began to feel very uncomfortable, afraid, angry, and lost. I thought maybe if I looked sad enough that they would stop arguing, so I knelt in the chair looking at them with my most pathetic pout. I even made a few whimpering sounds for effect. Nothing. I might as well have been invisible for all the good it did. I'd finally had enough. With a sudden surge of anger, and maybe a true lapse into insanity, I reacted. I turned to the little table next to Mama's chair and picked up the heavy natural-stone coaster that Mama always set her tea on. I knew it was special to her because it was a gift from Mom, or a peace offering as Mama called it; so she wouldn't leave a ring on the table.

In the moment however, it became my weapon of choice. The coaster turned from a special memory for my Mama into a projectile which I used to release the pent up anger and frustration that had been building inside of me. I don't really remember what happened next. One minute I was holding the coaster, the next I was watching it fly through the air in slow motion. Mama reacted immediately, pulling Mom out of its path as it continued straight through the large bay window. The shattering of glass was probably the loudest sound I'd ever heard.

As slow as time had seemed only a moment ago, it seemed to be on fast forward now. Before I knew it, Mama had reacted. She grabbed me by the arm and laid a hard swat to my backside. She was yelling at me, in both English and Greek, and I have to admit that my vocabulary grew considerably in those few minutes. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. On top of the previous night's punishment, I was already tender, but it wasn't just the swat that hurt. It was my parents' reaction.

Mom suddenly started to yell, but not at me, at Mama, and then Mama started to yell back at her. Angry tears left my eyes as I realized I'd only made things worse. I couldn't stand the noise anymore.

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" I yelled, putting my hands over my ears.

And they did. Stunned into silence, they both looked at me.

"Gods, Sam, I am sorr…." Mama tried, but I interrupted her.

"You don't care!" I shouted again. "You don't care about Eve, and you don't care about the gods. You don't care about what's best for the world. You tell me about the greater good, but you don't show it. You tell me the greater good is worth dying for, but you obviously don't mean it. We need Auntie Dite and Uncle Ares in this world whether you want to believe it or not. You're just too selfish to see it. I hate you both!" Not waiting for a response, I turned and fled. I ran out of the room and up the stairs locking myself into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and cried angry tears.

I jumped at the knock on the door. "Sammy, open the door please." Mom's voice was quiet but firm.

"Go to Tartarus!" I shouted.

"Been there done that." Mama responded quietly. "Samina, I want you to open this door and come out right now." Mama's voice had a definite edge to it and I knew without a doubt that I was dead. Again. Deciding to push my luck I ignored her directive and decided to stay locked in the bathroom.

"No!" I began to fiddle with the locket around my neck and decided to open it. I wanted to see the birthday picture that was taken. A picture that seemed so long ago right now. I sat on the floor with my back to the door and opened the locket. I was surprised when a scroll came out. I could have sworn I put the scroll in my new satchel, but maybe I was wrong. Well, I hadn't read the scroll yet and I figured right now was as good a time as any.

Unrolling it, I ignored the knocking and pleas from the hallway and began to read. Finishing the scroll, I crushed it into a ball and stuffed it into my pocket. The Fates must be crazy. They expected me to go back in time and change history. Me, a normal ten year old kid with no superpowers. No wonder Mama had always had such little respect for the gods and anything that went along with them. They were crazy, absolutely crazy. How was I supposed to save Eve so she could grow up at peace with my parents? How could I change the destruction of the gods so that Ares and Aphrodite wouldn't be dying now? For the scroll was clear on one point, Ares and Aphrodite were dying, and the world would not be able to live without them. Especially love.

Suddenly, I felt the need to get away, go anywhere but here. Looking at the window, I jumped up and opened it slowly. Putting one foot and hand on the trellis next to the window I slowly eased my way out until I stood on it completely. Starting to climb down it like a ladder I stopped cold as I heard my Mama's voice.

"Get down here right now young lady."

I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't for it was in that moment that I realized I must have inherited my Mom's fear of heights.

A new fear gripped me as I shook my head. I was stuck on the trellis. Something was preventing me from moving and with my eyes closed I couldn't figure out what it was to fix it.

"Samina come down here now!" Again my mama's voice, a little louder this time.

"I can't, I'm stuck." I replied hoping that she believed me.

"Nice try Sam, move your backside."

I shook my head again and slowly opened one eye and looked up to see Mom looking down at me. "I'm stuck," I squeaked.

"Xena, she's stuck." I heard Mom yell down right before I closed my eyes again.

"Sam," Mama's voice was a low growl and I shuddered.

"I'm really stuck." I said again and tried to brace myself on the trellis without opening my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Mama next to me, her arm around my waist. "Come on, I've got you." She said as she gently lead me off the trellis. Reaching the ground I finally relaxed and opened my eyes all the way.

I hugged Mama around the waist temporarily forgetting that I was in trouble. "Thanks Mama." I whispered. "I don't like heights too much.

She chuckled briefly, "You are so your mother's daughter."

"So what's with the escape trick?" She asked as she walked me back into the house.

"I just wanted to get away." I mumbled.

"You know you could have gotten really hurt." She scolded.

I nodded. "How was I supposed to know I don't like heights? I don't have any trouble on Mavri or climbing trees."

She shook her head at me. "That, young lady, is beside the point. You are never to do anything that foolish again or you and I will be having a different kind of conversation. Understand?"

I gulped and nodded. "Yes Mama." I answered reaching into my pocket and feeling it empty.

"Looking for this?" Mama held up the scroll and moved it away from my hand as I grabbed for it.

"What is it?"

"Just a scroll." I answered quietly.

"Uh-huh." Putting the crumbled up scroll into her jacket pocket, she led me to the kitchen. She took off her jacket and hanged it on the porch, taking the scroll out of her pocket before she joined Mom and me at the kitchen table.

"Here," She handed the scroll to Mom.

Mom gave her a questioning look but then smoothed the scroll out and began to read. I watched as her face clouded in anger and then fear.

She slid the scroll across the table. "Read it, Xena."

I laid my head on my arms as Mama read the scroll. I didn't want to see her expressions. I had seen more than enough anger today.

"Ares! Aphrodite!" I jumped at the unexpected summons. "Show yourselves now!"

A few moments later, I felt the strange tingling in the back of my neck. Sitting up I looked toward the counter where Ares suddenly stood. "You bellowed?" He asked dryly.

Mama stood and advanced towards him, "Yes, Ares, I did. Where's Aphrodite?"

"Well, you see Xena, unlike me; it's getting harder for her to show up almost instantly. She's still putting too much into her goddess of love activities."

"And you haven't been doing the same?" Mama asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm all for self-preservation my warrior. Ah no, I'm only doing things on an as needed basis."

As Ares finished his speech, I felt the tingle again and watched as Aphrodite showed in the chair Mama had vacated.

I stood and hugged her. "Hi Auntie Dite."

"Hey my little warrior bard," she greeted.

"You okay?" I asked noticing that she didn't seem herself. She hadn't materialized in a shower of anything pink and she looked thinner and pale.

"I'm fine sweet pea; just have these drums going on in my head that won't stop."

Mom moved toward me, "Since when do gods get headaches?"

"They don't." Mama answered reaching for her special tea.

The kitchen was silent except for Ares's pacing as Mama made the tea.

Placing the cup in front of Auntie Dite, Mama's voice was soft. "Drink this, it'll help the head."

Auntie Dite nodded and began to drink the tea without so much as an argument. I walked over to Mom and wrapped my arms around her waist. "She's dying." It wasn't a question and I knew by the way Mom stiffened that it was true.

Mama sat next to Aphrodite and waited until she had finished the tea.

"Thanks warrior babe, the head is so much better now." She said.

Mama nodded and motioned for Ares to sit. Mom joined them and I perched on Mom's lap as Mama pushed the scroll toward brother and sister. "Tell me what this is and why Sam got it now."

Aphrodite read the scroll before passing it along to Ares. He sighed and rubbed his beard. "This Xena is the specifics of the prophecy regarding the mini-you over there. Seems pretty clear to me."

"What prophecy?" I interrupted.

"The prophecy that tells us it's your job to save the gods as much as Eve destroyed us."

"Eve did not destroy the gods."

"No, just her mommy." Ares spat.

"You gave up your godhood to save Eve and me, Ares." Mom's voice was quiet. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"No, little Miss Irritating. But in case you have forgotten, I gave up my godhood for Xena. I knew if Eve died, Athena would have killed Xena. As I told you before Blondie, you were an afterthought."

I watched as Mama stood and leaned across the table punching Ares in the face. She smirked as he held his nose. "You really should watch out for all that bleeding, Ares." She said as she threw him a kitchen towel.

"What do you mean; he gave up his godhood for you? How is that even possible? Mama?" My head was spinning.

Mama ignored me and looked at Aphrodite. "Well?"

Aphrodite looked at Mom first and then Mama before focusing her eyes on me. "I am so sorry my little warrior bard, I didn't want this to happen so soon."

"What to happen?" I asked.

"No." Mama spoke. "Don't you say another word."

Mom sighed and hugged me to her. "We have to tell her Xena, we don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice Gabrielle!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I won't ask any more questions and I promise never to bring Eve or Solan up again, just please don't start yelling again.

Mama stopped cold. Taking a deep breath she held her arms open to me. I got off Mom's lap after a gentle nudge and slowly walked towards her. Finally in arms reach, she grabbed me and pulled me onto her lap. "I'm not going to start yelling again little one. I'm just…" she broke off.

I shifted on her lap and looked up at her. "Brushing a tear from her cheek I felt more confused than ever. "What Mama, what's going on?" I whispered.

"I'm scared little one." Mama admitted.

I pulled back and looked at her hard. "You can't be afraid Mama." I said. "You're Xena: The Warrior Princess. How can you be afraid after everything you and Mom have done?"

Because I love you so much, I can't imagine life without you."

I looked at Mom and she stood, coming to stand by us. Putting her hand on Mama's shoulder she glared at Ares daring him to say something. "We won't have to live without her Xena, the prophecy was very clear on that point."

I stood up and moved over by Ares. He smirked as he reached out to ruffle my hair, only to have me slap his hand away. "Not now uncle war god." I growled. "Would someone please tell me what in Tartarus this prophecy is and what is going on?"

"Language young lady," Mom admonished.

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Mom to fuss at me for saying Tartarus when everyone else looked ready to kill, drop dead, or cry.

"Sam, come back over here." Mom directed.

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna stay right here by uncle pain in your ass until you answer my questions."

"Hey!" Ares looked at me. "Watch what you say short stuff."

"Yes, Sam, watch what you say." Mom warned me again.

"Come sit down and we'll answer your question." Mama said.

"What's wrong with having her over here?" Ares whined.

"I don't want to take the chance that you'll try to fulfill the prophecy yourself." Mama said.

"He can't do that without the spell." Auntie Dite said as we all turned to look at her.

"What spell?" Mama asked.

"The spell," Aphrodite said shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes towards Ares.

I slowly moved away from Ares and sat once again on Mama's lap. "Okay, tell me everything and start at the beginning."

"Well," Mom started.

Ares walked to the table and put both hands on it. "Well, as much fun as I've had tonight, I'm bored. See you later. Or not." He stated as he quickly disappeared.

"Okay, now spill." I demanded.

Aphrodite rubbed her hand over her eyes and looked at my parents. Both nodded at her and she began to lay out my life's destiny before me.

I had moved from my Mama's lap to a chair and back again. We'd been talking almost an hour and my head was still spinning as I looked down at the table cloth. Raising my head I looked at my parents before I focused my attention back to Aphrodite. "Okay, let me get this straight." I began. "I'm supposed to go back to Ancient Greece and change history?"

Aphrodite nodded.

"Okay, just so I'm clear on this. I'm supposed to stop the gods from trying to kill baby Eve so that she can grow up with Mama and Mom and have a normal childhood before going on the path of Eli."

"That's it in a nutshell sweet pea."

"And I have to make sure to do this before uncle Ares puts my moms in their twenty-five year induced coma because if Mama kills the gods again, all this will happen again?"

Aphrodite nodded once again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said laying my head on the table.

I felt two hands squeezing my own from across the table. Looking up, I saw that each of my mothers had grabbed a hand and were looking at me with concern on their faces.

I gently pulled my hands away from my moms and turned to Aphrodite. "This is why you told me about the attic, isn't it?"

"You told her about the attic?" Mama's eyes clouded in anger.

"I had to warrior babe, it didn't look like you were going to do it anytime soon and I knew the prophecy was going to start coming true soon. She had be told about Eve, so I helped."

I watched in stunned amazement as Mom rose from her seat charging toward Aphrodite. It was only because of Mama's quick reflexes that Mom wasn't able to strangle the goddess.

"Xena, put me down!" Mom exclaimed as she thrashed in Mama's arms.

"Not until you promise me you won't try to kill Aphrodite."

"I can't make any promises Xena."

"Then I can't put you down." Mama shifted Mom and laid her over her shoulder.

"Put me down Xena!" Mom demanded again.

"Nope, not until you promise. Besides I thought you didn't want the world to be without love."

"The world will adjust." Mom growled.

I smirked as Mom started to squirm over Mama's shoulder. "Come on, let me go."

"Nope," Mama answered as Mom started to pepper her back with her fists. "Gabrielle, stop hitting me or I'll have to remind you how Sam isn't the first Amazon princess I've swatted."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Mama's voice was dry and I waited to see what Mom's next move was.

Mom suddenly stopped struggling but I watched wide-eyed as her hands began to tease Mama around the neck.

"Stop it Gabrielle."

"Then put me down." Mom said resuming the tickling.

"Do you promise not to try and kill or attack Aphrodite?"

"Just put me down."

"No."

I gasped as Mom uttered the longest stream of curses I'd ever heard come from her mouth. In Greek and English. I had no idea you could actually make almost a complete sentence with nothing but swear words.

I suddenly saw Mom's leg move and watched in horror as Mama's hand met her backside.

"Xena!" Mom yelled swearing again. "That hurt."

"I told you not to hit me again."

"I didn't. I kicked you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head before popping my eyes open as I heard another swat.

"Xena stop that!" Mom gasped. "Okay, I promise, I won't attack or try to kill Aphrodite."

"Good girl," Mama kissed her on the top of her head as she lowered her to the ground. "But don't think I'm done talking to you about this." She grinned.

I started to giggle at Mom's expression, but then burst into laughter as Aphrodite winked at her, causing her to blush even deeper. "Not one word," Mom warned the goddess of love.

Mama also chuckled, but stopped once she got an icy glare from Mom. Clearing her throat she turned her attention back to Aphrodite. "Why the sudden rush? The scrolls weren't supposed to appear until the time got close."

At those words Aphrodite looked to the floor and then back at me. "Well, we should be good as long as the travel scroll doesn't appear. Once it appears then we only have a limited amount of time to get things ready."

My heart began to race and I squirmed in my chair. I had never noticed just how interesting my finger nails were before.

"Sam," Mama's voice had me automatically looking at her. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Like what?" I asked, shifting again.

"Is there another scroll Samina?" Mom asked.

Slowly I nodded and opened the locket. They watched as another small scroll popped out and grew. Mom picked it up and read it before handing it to Mama. Mama in turn, handed it to Aphrodite, who smiled at me.

"Good news sweet pea, it's not the travel scroll."

I sighed in relief. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing you have to worry about yet."

"Mama, I want to know." I demanded standing up and glaring at her.

"Watch your tone with me young lady," Mama admonished as I scowled at her.

I turned my attention to Aphrodite. "What kinds of things would we have to get ready?" I asked.

"You aren't going." Mama's voice was stiff.

"I'm just asking," I rolled my eyes and huffed in Mama's direction.

"Sam," Mama's voice was warning me and I looked back to Aphrodite.

"Auntie Dite, what kinds of things?" I looked at Mama. "Mama, what harm is there in being prepared, it's what you would do."

"Samina," Mama began before Mom placed her hand on Mama's arm.

"Xena, Sam's right, there's no harm in being prepared and I rather we know what she's learning so we can help."

Aphrodite looked at my moms and then back to me. "Well my little warrior bard, first there are the supplies. She waved her hand and suddenly my new satchel was in front of her. She touched it and pink flowers floated past. Looking a bit pale, she looked at me, "Okay sweet pea, you have one enchanted satchel. It will carry as much as you need it to and not be too heavy for you to carry."

"Cool." I got up and hugged Aphrodite. "Anything else?"

She nodded and my birthday journal appeared before us. "This isn't your journal folks, it's my special version of it, believe me it will come in handy."

I quickly placed the journal in my satchel and was amazed that it still felt empty. "Can I put other things in here, things that aren't enchanted?"

"That's the idea sweet pea," Aphrodite quipped.

I grinned and waited to see what would happen next. I didn't have to wait long.

"I'll take that." Mama said grabbing my satchel and standing up. "I'll just go put this up for safe keeping and be right back." Mama started to leave the room but stopped when I protested.

"Mom?"

Mom held up her hand. "I'm with your Mama on this one Samina."

I looked at Aphrodite who shrugged sadly. She pulled me into a hug and shared a secret. "Don't worry sweet pea, that locket doesn't just shoot scrolls out." She whispered.

I suddenly found myself looking up into my mother's face. "What was that about the locket?"

I looked at the ground trying to avoid my blue-eyed mother's question. Why of all things did I have to get a mother with bionic hearing?

"Hand it over," Mama demanded.

"But Auntie Dite told me never to take it off," I replied with probably a little more whine in my voice than I knew Mama would appreciate.

"Samina, give me the necklace." Mama repeated taking a step toward me, arm outstretched.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you warrior babe." Aphrodite warned as Mama reached toward my neck. Ignoring the goddess, Mama reached out for my locket began a stream of curses as her fingers brushed against it.

"Xena!" Mom called out rushing to her side. "What happened?"

Mama glared at Aphrodite. "What in the Tartarus was that?"

Aphrodite merely shrugged, "Tried to warn ya."

Mama shrugged off Mom's hand and reached for the necklace again, this time getting a full grasp on it. A stream of Greek curses left her mouth as she was knocked back onto her bottom from the force of the shock this time.

The look on her face was one of pure disbelief. I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't. Apparently neither could Mom or Aphrodite. I watched as Mama slowly stood and glared at each one of us as we laughed.

"You three think that's funny, do you?" Mama huffed, standing up and dusting off her backside.

"Gods, Xena. I'm sorry, are you okay?" Mom giggled.

Mama scowled and pointed a finger at Mom. "I think I already demonstrated that I can still swat you bard."

Mama then glared at me which instantly sobered me up, but auntie Dite didn't seem to get the message.

"Take the necklace off her Aphrodite," Mama demanded.

I clutched the locket in my hand, grasping it tight and prayed that Aphrodite would tell her that it was impossible. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I'd be needing the powers of the locket sooner rather than later.

"No can do, warrior babe. I don't have that kind of power anymore. The Fates have thrown everything into motion and that locket will stay put until Sam has finished what she's meant to do."

"What do you mean that you don't have that kind of power anymore?" I asked.

Aphrodite looked at me and gave a half smile. "It's just gone kiddo, nothing to talk about now."

My attention was once again diverted to Mama. She took an angry step toward Aphrodite, but was stopped as Mom put a hand on her arm. "Gabrielle, relax, I'm not going to hurt her…much."

"Don't make me swat you, warrior," Mom threatened. "Maybe you need to go for a walk."

"But…"

Mom just pointed toward the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes as Mama obeyed without a word. Then again, I could relate. No one disobeyed Mom and got away with it, not even a warrior princess.

Just when I had convinced myself that I would recover from the shock of Mom ordering Mama about, my green-eyed mother surprised me once again, and turned on Aphrodite. "Let me make something very clear to you, Aphrodite. You will do everything possible in your godly powers to slow down this prophecy, or I swear, the next time I won't stop her."

Auntie Dite paled, but to her credit, she didn't back down. "I don't have to take this," she grunted. "Call me when you all have come to your senses." She then snapped her fingers, but nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" I was afraid to ask, but felt compelled to anyway.

She tried to disappear two or three more times, before finally groaning and covering her face with her hands. "It's happening too fast."

"Aphrodite?" Mom's eyes were now more concerned than angry.

Aphrodite looked up at her, a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "I can't do anything to slow down this prophecy Gabrielle, I can't." She said sounding so unlike herself that I shivered before clutching my knees to my chest.

Hearing the back door slam, I raced from the room to stop Mama. I explained what had happened and watched her face cloud in worry. Hugging me close to her she kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry," she mumbled. "I'll find a way to fix this. I won't lose you too." She added almost to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 9

I tossed and turned in my bed. No matter what I did I wasn't able to sleep. Hearing the low voices of my moms talking wasn't helping, nor was the low rumble of Auntie Dite's snoring. How she could sleep at a time like this was beyond me, but then again, she wasn't used to sleeping so maybe it just happened to her, like it did to babies. I didn't really know and figured I probably never would.

The conversation Aphrodite had had with my moms echoed in my head. I wasn't supposed to know about it, but I had snuck into their bathroom and lay with my ear on the floor vent. From that position I was able to hear almost everything that they'd said.

I didn't understand some of it, but I knew that Aphrodite was scared. Mama was furious and Mom was somewhere in between. It didn't seem like there would be much more time until I would be called to travel, and Mama was still determined not to allow me to go. Mom agreed with her on an emotional level, but logically couldn't figure another way to save love for the world.

Deciding I'd had enough of not knowing, I pulled some sweats on over my pajamas and slowly opened my door. If nobody was going to tell me anything, then I would just take matters into my own hands. I needed to find that satchel. It had the answers I needed in it, but first, I'd go visit Mavri. I needed to talk to someone, and he was just about the best listener I knew.

Holding my breath, I let it go when I didn't hear a sound from my parent's room. I walked as quietly as Mama had taught me and made it to the landing when I heard a noise behind me. Before I could turn, a hand was on my elbow and I was being turned, my bottom the recipient of two hard swats. Mama then picked me up and carried me to her room.

Placing me on the bed next to Mom, she disappeared and came back with my elephant. Handing it to me, she held out her hands and waited until I had taken off the sweats and was once again in only my pajamas.

The room was eerily quiet until Mama slipped into bed on the other side. "Lie down, Sam," she instructed quietly.

I did so. and laid my head on Mom's shoulder as Mama curled next to me, holding both Mom and me in her arms. She began to sing and I quickly succumbed to sleep.

*****XENA******BARD*******XENA*******BARD******

I awoke from my dream with a start and quickly started to climb out of bed. Crawling over Mama, I heard a mumbled "Sam?" before my feet hit the floor.

"Bathroom," I said hurrying toward the room of necessity. Finally making it, I was just about to return to bed when the locket around my neck began to feel warm. Touching it, I realized it was definitely hot. My fingers had barely grazed the clasp when a flash of light was emitted and my satchel appeared in front of me.

Gulping, I started to pace. Okay the heat and flash of light were new. What on earth was going on? I needed to talk to Aphrodite, but couldn't. I mean, it was the middle of the night; she was probably still snoring away. Not to mention that it was certain one, if not both, of my mothers would awaken pretty soon and come looking for me.

I started to really panic when I heard footsteps and a knock on the bathroom door. "Sam, honey, are you okay in there?"

I grabbed the satchel and looked around in wide-eyed panic. "Breath, Sam, breath," I thought. "Yeah Mama, I'm just fine," I answered. I quickly opened the cupboard under the sink and threw the satchel in, pulling a towel on top of it. I closed the cupboard door a little too loudly but figured I couldn't redo it now. Opening the bathroom door, I scooted past Mama and climbed back into bed next to Mom.

Mama looked at me and then entered the bathroom. I tensed as I heard her open the cupboard door and sighed with relief as she turned off the light and crawled back into bed. Pulling me close, she kissed the top of my head. "What were you doing in there?"

I yawned, possibly louder than needed. "I thought I saw something run in there. Like a kitten or something. Must have been dreaming," I stated, yawning again.

"Uh-huh." Mama's tone was even but not threatening. She kissed me again. "Go back to sleep, little one, we'll talk in the morning," she directed before I turned on my side snuggling once again toward Mom, while Mama's arm continued to hug me before I once again fell asleep.

***XENA***BARD*****XENA*******BARD****XENA******

"Gabrielle, what are these called again?"

"Pancakes, Aphrodite," Mom answered placing another stack on the table.

"They're almost as good as ambrosia."

I watched as Aphrodite took another bite of pancake and moaned. I looked at Mom who just shook her head and finally sat down to join us.

"Where's Mama?" I asked tucking into my own pancakes.

"Looking for something in the barn," Mom answered.

My stomach dropped and I suddenly wasn't so hungry. Hearing the back door open and close, I suddenly had the urge to run. A heavy hand on my shoulder prevented it.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning Mama." I answered shoveling a forkful of pancakes in my mouth.

Hearing a loud moan, Mama looked toward Aphrodite and shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the goddess of love eating pancakes in my kitchen," she mumbled before turning all attention back to me.

"Okay Sam, tell me where it is."

"Where what is Mama?" I asked around another forkful of pancake.

Mama raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Right now, young lady, before I decide to take you out to the barn again."

I gulped. "I don't what you're talking about, Mama."

"Where's your satchel?"

"I don't know, honestly, I have no idea," I answered as her eyes flashed.

Standing, Mama glared at me. "Come on then, let's go."

"Go where?"

"The barn," Mama had me on my feet and half way to the door before my rescue came.

"Xena, what on earth is going on?" Mom asked rising and blocking our exit.

"Sam's satchel is missing. She was trying to hide something in our bathroom last night and now she's outright lying to me. She knows that lying is not tolerated in this family, and I'm not about to let her get away with it." Mama ran her hand over her face. "This is too serious for her to play with, Gabrielle."

Mom looked at me and back to Mama. "Sam, do you know where the satchel is?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean, last night in the bathroom it came out of the locket, and I panicked so I threw it under the sink. If it's not there, I don't know where it is."

Mama turned me around until I was looking up at her. The tears had already started to fall and I saw her face soften. "You really don't know where it is?"

I shook my head. "No idea."

"Nothing to worry about warrior babe," Aphrodite suddenly said from the table. "The locket will give it back to her when it's needed. Until then, it keeps it safe for her." She resumed eating her pancakes as Mama's face once again fumed.

"Maybe you're the one that needs the trip to the barn, Aphrodite," Mama threatened.

The goddess looked up at Mama. "Now why would I need to go to some smelly barn and commune with animals?"

I slowly turned toward the table. "Um Auntie Aphrodite?"

"Yeah my little warrior bard?"

"I'm still sore from the last time Mama and I had a special talk in the barn," I emphasized, rubbing my backside at the memory.

"Why on earth would you be sore from talking?" She finally put down her fork, as the realization dawned on her. "Oh really," she suddenly grinned.

Mom groaned and Mama threw her hands up in defeat. "Forget it, you'd probably enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" I asked, wondering if we were all talking about the same thing. I knew no one could enjoy what I was talking about, but then sometimes grown-ups just said weird stuff.

Aphrodite grinned as she picked up the wooden spoon from the counter. "Could we use this?"

Mom looked at Mama. "See, I knew she'd enjoy it."

Aphrodite looked at my parents. "Well, I'm not the only one in this room who enjoys chatting am I?" She asked as my Mom blushed a lovely shade of rouge.

Mama laughed. "She's got us there, Gabrielle."

Mom hit Mama on the arm and shook her head pulling me to sit down with her at the table. "We still need to talk about what this locket can do," she stated successfully changing the subject.

I looked around a little confused. "Auntie Dite, what were you talking about?"

She winked at me and grinned. "When you're older, sweet pea, when you're older."

Mama sat down next to me as Auntie Dite retook her place at the table. "Tell us more about this locket."

"What's to tell?" Aphrodite took a large drink of her orange juice. "It's a magic locket and will give Sam the things she needs when she needs them."

"Like the satchel?" Mom's voice was terse.

"Yup. Just like that. She must not need it now, or Sam would have already gotten it." She took another drink of juice. "Look, it's no big deal; it's just how this thing works right now."

"No big deal she says," Mama shook her head. "Aphrodite, it is a big deal to us when our daughter is involved."

Aphrodite sighed and looked at me. "Okay sweet pea, tell your wonderful goddess mother what you were thinking about when the satchel appeared last night."

I looked at my parents and back to Auntie Dite. "I'd rather not say."

"Tell me, Sam," Aphrodite asked again.

I gulped. "I was thinking about needing to find the satchel before anything else happened," I said quietly.

"See, problem solved. She thought about it and it showed up. You only have a problem if it shows up before you're thinking about it."

"Fine. Then I know just how to fix this problem," Mama intoned looking at me. "Sam, you're not to think about the satchel anymore."

"Xena," Mom scolded Mama, much to my relief. "You can't tell her what to think and what not to think."

"To hell I can't Gabrielle. I'm the parent, she's the kid. She'll do what I say. That's the end of it."

"Xena," Mom's tone got dangerously low. "I want to talk to you outside…..now."

I watched as my mama reluctantly left the kitchen and became totally confused when my mom grabbed the wooden spoon off the table. As they left, I could hear nothing but harsh whispers.

Auntie Dite however captured my full attention as she mumbled. "Now let's see who gets to have a chat in the barn."

I scratched my head, the whole mess with the barn and the joke that everyone seemed to get but me was giving me a major headache. Deciding not to worry about it, I didn't have to wait long for my moms to return. When they did, Mama seemed quieter than usual, and if I didn't know any better, I could swear she was pouting.

"Samina." The tone of Mom's voice almost made me jump. "The next time that satchel or anything else comes out of that locket, you are to bring it to me or your Mama. Do I make myself clear?"

Thinking it was in my best interest to agree, I nodded, followed by a quick, "Yes, ma'am."

"We'll look at anything that comes out of the locket together," her voice softened.

I smiled. "Yes ma'am," I repeated. Since this was what I wanted all along, maybe now I'd get some answers since I was no longer being shut out.

"But that doesn't mean that you're going anywhere," Mama grumped, adding in her two dinars.

I glanced at her for a moment before nodding and giving her a quick, "Yes ma'am," as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 10

I looked out the window as the sun began to set and sighed. There was no last minute jack o' lantern this year, no riding Mavri around pretending to be the Headless Horseman, and no trick or treating. I was truly hating ever going into the attic and finding that chakram right about now.

Sighing heavily, I looked at the empty candy bowl and flopped on my stomach on the couch. They hadn't even bought candy this year. I guess they were totally serious about me forfeiting Halloween. I put my head down on my arms and stared blankly at the cartoon version of "The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow", I wish Mama was here watching it with me like she usually did, but she'd disappeared shortly after our chat about the necklace and I couldn't find her. I was surprised a few moments later to notice that the couch was wet under my face. I had been crying and not even noticed.

I heard footsteps and didn't bother looking up knowing they belonged to Mom rather than Mama. She sat down on the end of the couch and gently pulled my head into her lap.

"Upset about missing Halloween?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to stare at the television.

"Sam, talk to me, please." Mom's hand was stroking my hair and for some reason it was causing my anger to build. I didn't understand my emotions right now, but knew the last thing I wanted to do was talk.

Mom watched the TV with me for a moment, still stroking my hair. "Isn't this the movie you and your mama watch every year?"

"Yeah," I gulped. "Every year that I can remember except this year," I felt more tears come and didn't even try to wipe them away. I didn't know why Mama was ignoring me, but right now all I could think about was this might be my last Halloween at home and she couldn't even be bothered with our tradition.

Mom bent down and kissed my head. "I'll be right back Sam."

I nodded and didn't move as she slipped out from under me. I heard her head up the stairs and wished I had the energy to move, but I didn't.

I listened to Mom's footsteps as they reached the second floor, and then heard the attic door open and slam shut. No wonder I couldn't find Mama, I hadn't bothered looking in the attic. I wrinkled my nose, since when could I hear that well? If I was speaking to her, I'd have asked Mama when her hearing became supersonic. I was now wondering if it was happening to me.

*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD******XENA**

Gabrielle stormed into the attic, stopping short as she took sight of Xena wearing her leathers. She had her sword on her back and chakram at her side. It was like stepping back into another life time and Gabrielle almost forgot the reason for her visit.

"Xena, what in Hades are you doing up here? Playing dress up?" Gabrielle's voice was harsh. "Your daughter is in pain…"

"I know Gabrielle," Xena's voice was quiet and she turned from the window. "I'm not playing dress up. I'm going to prepare Sam for when she meets me in the past.

"What are you talking about Xena?" Gabrielle walked over to her wife and looked up at her questioningly.

"We can't stop this Gabrielle. You know that as well as I do, but we can prepare her for what she's going to face." Xena grimaced as the bard wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Let's go camping warrior."

Xena gave a half smile and nodded. "You get changed and grab your weapons; I'm going to go explain to Sam."

Xena bent down and gave Gabrielle a tender kiss. "Thank you."

"Are we leaving at first light?"

Xena shook her head, "No we leave now. Things are happening too fast for my liking. We're going to do things like we used to. Everything. I'll go get Sam ready and then we leave."

****XENA*****BARD******XENA******BARD****XENA

My movie had ended with no sign of Mama, so I did the most logical thing I could think of, I got dressed and headed to the barn. I made sure to grab my backpack and had put my elephant and jacket in it. Stuffing my dagger from Ares into my boot, I headed out the back door, somehow not letting my mothers know I was leaving.

I needed to get away and decided, sore bottom or not, I had to ride. I put Mavri's new bridle on him, got him saddled and gave thanks for the full moon as I headed to my usual thinking spot by a large and ancient apple tree.

*****XENA*****BARD******XENA******BARD*****

Xena passed Sam's room and noticing it was empty, continued down the stairs. Turning off the TV, she found no trace of her daughter in the house.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, she yelled up, "I'm heading out to the barn."

"Okay." Gabrielle's voice answered. "I'm almost ready and then I'll talk to Aphrodite about staying her and watching things for a few days."

"Okay." Xena replied. Walking out of the back door, she noticed Sam's boots were gone and smiled at how similar she and her daughter were. When upset, go talk to the horse. Well, before Gabrielle happened in her life anyway. Argo had always been the best listener and she knew that Mavri filled that roll for Sam as well.

Walking in to the barn, Xena muttered a quick curse before saddling Argo and Domino. Leading the horses from the barn, Xena dropped their reins and ran to the house. "Gabrielle! Gab-ri-elle! We have to go now!" She yelled bounding up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam and Mavri are gone."

"Damn." Handing Xena part of her supplies, Gabrielle followed her down the stairs and removed the cast iron skillet from the wall. "I'm ready now, let's move."

Xena and Gabrielle loaded the horses in the light of the full moon and headed to the one spot where they had found their daughter in the past. Her apple tree. Gabrielle has started calling it that after they found a six year old Sam sitting in it after having a bad day at school. She had run to it ever since when she needed to think and they had no hesitation as they made plans before meeting up with her.

*****Xena****BARD*****XENA******BARD******

I dismounted Mavri and slowly sat at the foot my apple tree. I smiled remembering how the tree had gotten its name and I slowly began to relax as I watched the stars twinkle above me. I quickly became lost in my thoughts until fear gripped me as a large hand covered my mouth and pulled me to a standing position.

"How would you get out of this position Sam?" Mama's voice was soft in my ear. "How would you escape if someone held you like this and caught you unaware?"

I tried to answer by getting out of her hold, but it was a vain attempt. She finally released me and I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Don't you ever go anywhere on your own like that again. The road is a dangerous place and your mother or I may not always be able to protect you." She tossed my staff in front of me and mounted Argo. "Mount up, let's go."

I stood shakily and looked toward Mom for answers. Instead she nodded her head toward Mavri and I slowly got into the saddle. I put my staff in the special loop Mama made for it and followed them as we headed out, away from home, without a word.

We rode for at least a half hour before we finally stopped near a grove of trees and the small stream that runs through our property. I dismounted Mavri and finally spoke as Mama and Mom began setting up camp. "What's going on?" I was still a little afraid and didn't know what to expect from either one now. They were acting so different from what I was used to, I hoped that they could tell me what was going on.

Mom stopped for a moment and looked at me. "We're camping Sam."

I sat down on the ground in confusion. Nothing, not a smile, no explanation, I felt so alone even though I was surrounded by my two favorite people in the world.

"Sam, get the saddles off the horses and brush them out. I'll show you how to secure them for the night after you do that."

"No." I stood and watched as I finally had Mama's attention. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on and why you aren't talking to me anymore. And what's with scaring the life out of me back at my apple tree?"

Mama walked toward me and stopped right in front of me. "Do what I tell you to do right now, Samina." Her voice left no room for argument.

"No." I knew it was stupid, but I finally had her attention and I wasn't about to lose it again.

I jumped as she grabbed my arm and turned me around. A few painful swats to the bottom later, I was doing as she asked while Mama got the fire going and Mom laid out the camp.

Mama came over once I was finished and showed me how to secure the horses for the night. She then led me to the fire. She had me sit on what looked like furs next to Mom and then sat down beside me.

Mom pulled me in for a hug. "We'll explain everything in the morning Sam. I promise." She lay down and pulled me with her.

Mama lay on the other side of me and I felt her pull up our covers and wrap an arm around me before kissing my forehead. "I love you," she whispered before Mom started my bedtime routine.

********Xena********Bard*******Xena**********Bard*****

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or followed it. Thanks as well to those who have followed it or added it to their favorites list.


	11. Chapter 11

Usual Disclaimers apply.

Chapter 11

I woke up to the smell of something being cooked over the fire. Sitting up, I saw Mom in that barely there red number I'd found in the attic and Mama in her leathers. Totally confused, I cleared my throat and waited for them to take notice of me.

Turning from the spit over the fire, Mama gave a half grin. "Morning little one."

"Morning."

She came over and handed me a strange bag. "Take this and fill it with water from the stream, we're going to need it."

"Why?"

"Go do what your mama asks." Mom's voice came up behind me and I jumped.

"What's going on?" I threw the bag back at Mama and crossed my legs and arms.

"We'll explain over breakfast." Mom pulled me to my feet, handed me the bag back and sent me on my way with a swat. "Go fill the water skin and hurry back."

I pulled on my boots and took the water skin. Reaching the water, I filled it and slowly headed back. We'd been camping before, but never like this. And what was with the weird outfits? Reaching camp, I tossed the skin into Mama's outstretched hands and sat down near the fire. I wasn't sure what was cooking, but it smelled good and I heard my stomach growl as I tried to make sense of what was going on.

We were finally eating breakfast and I watched as my moms moved easily about camp. I had seen them work together before, but this was something completely different. It was hard to explain and I wasn't sure I could even if forced.

Sitting in front of me, Mama and Mom put their plates on the ground and clasped hands. "I bet you're a little confused right now, maybe scared, wondering what's going on?" Mom said slowly.

I nodded.

"So, first, what questions do you have for us?" Mama spoke this time and I stared at her.

"What's with the outfits, wasn't Halloween yesterday?"

My moms chuckled at the question. "This is probably what we'll be wearing when you first meet us." Mom grinned. "We want you to be prepared."

I nodded. "So what's with all the weird stuff?" I pointed to where we had slept and the water skin. "And why are you both wearing your weapons?"

Mama sighed and squeezed Mom's hand. "We know we can't stop the prophecy from happening. We don't know when it will happen, but when it does, you are going to be ready."

"Sam, you're going to live with us the way we did then. To the time you'll be going back to." Mom's eyes were sad. "You have to know how to take care of yourself then, it is so different than here. We have to know you'll be safe without us."

I slowly put my plate on the ground, panic welling up inside of me again. "What do you mean without you? I thought you said that I'd be with you when I went back. I heard you tell that to Auntie Dite."

Mama reached out and took my hands in hers. "Sam, listen very carefully, we will be there. But we will most likely not be the Xena and Gabrielle that you know now. We aren't going to be the parents you remember Sam. We will be the Xena and Gabrielle from that time. Unless there's some type of magic that happens, we may not remember you. We may not believe that you're our daughter until you can prove it some way."

I pulled my hands out of Mama's and hugged my knees to my chest. "How could you forget me? Won't you love me anymore?"

Mom clasped Mama's hands again. "We will always love you Sam. Always." She paused and looked into my eyes. "We just want you to know that when you go back, we will have to get to know you all over again. I know we'll see what a great kid you are in no time, but be prepared for all of us to have to get used to each other."

I shook my head. "No, you said you'd be there and I'd be safe. I don't want to go back if it's not you." I put my face in my knees and started to rock. "I want to go home, I'm not going anywhere."

I felt myself being pulled into Mama's lap. She easily settled me despite my struggles and I finally calmed as she hummed in my ear. "Oh little one, we don't want you to go either, but unless we find a way around this, we aren't going to have a choice. The Fates are going to send you back whether we want you to go or not."

"That's not fair," I sniffed.

"It's not," Mama agreed. "But that's the way the gods are little one." I finally began to relax as she began to rock me as she hummed. I don't know how long we sat like that, but when I woke up again, the sun was higher in the sky and Mom and Mama were talking softly over my head. I moved and tried to stretch before feeling two kisses to my forehead.

"Better?" Mom asked.

I sat up stiffly and looked at her. "I think so. I'm still kinda confused, but I guess we'll work on that as we camp."

Mama smiled and stood up. "Ready for your first lesson?"

I stood up and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so."

"Good, come on, little one, follow me." Mama started to jog into the tree line and I had to run to keep up with her. We stopped just short of it and she sent me back to camp. Grabbing my staff I sighed.

"First rule, never be without your staff." Mom grinned as I ran to catch up with Mama again.

When Mama and I returned to camp I was covered in dirt and itchy. We had finally found lunch, and Mama had made me dress it after we caught it. I had never dressed a wild bird before, or any bird for that matter and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to eat the poor creature now.

I handed the bird to Mom and she smiled at me. "Nice job Sam." She began to prepare the animal for lunch and I stood and watched her.

Mama tapped me on the shoulder, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I followed her to the river and watched in horror as she stripped and jumped in. "Come on in Sam."

I hesitated for a minute. "Can't I have a bathing suit or something?"

Mama laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Come on little one, it's not like I haven't seen you in your birthday suit before."

I nodded and slowly followed her lead. The water was cold and I quickly washed off and got out. Mama chuckled as she joined me. "Come on, we'll dry off by the fire." She picked up our clothes and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be home wrapped in a warm towel. Instead, I was in the middle of nowhere, naked, following my equally naked mother to a campfire. I shivered and hurried behind her.

***XENA****BARD****XENA******BARD*****XENA****

I was lying on my bedroll after lunch trying to nap. I just wanted all of this to go away and knew that sleep would do that.

Mom shook me, "Come on Sam, time to spar."

I shook my head. "I don't wanna. I wanna sleep." I turned over and pulled the cover over my head.

I felt myself being scooped up and opened one eye to see Mama's face looking down at me. "It's time to spar."

"I wanna sleep."

Mama grinned. "You are so your mother's daughter."

I smiled at her and she stood me on my feet. Giving me a playful swat she handed me my staff and pointed toward Mom. Sighing, I trudged in that direction wishing I could be napping instead.

Reaching Mom I stopped and waited. She picked up her staff and moved into position, ready to spar. I leaned against my staff and watched her, waiting.

"Sam, come on, get ready."

"No, I don't want to do this now." I turned to head back to camp and walked straight into Mama. She turned me back around and shoved me toward Mom.

"Get ready Sam."

I shook my head, throwing my staff on the ground and sitting down.

I watched as Mama gave a slight nod to Mom. Mom shrugged and nodded back. The next thing I knew I was rolling backwards to get away from a potential staff strike. Picking up my staff, I began to defend myself and only stopped when Mom put her staff down.

Walking toward me, she looked into my eyes, her emeralds flashing. "You do not get to choose when to fight or defend yourself Samina. The bad guys do not wait until you are ready. You have to be ready at all times." She turned and then got back into ready postion. "Again." She directed. This time I obeyed.

We had finally finished sparring and I once again dropped my staff before throwing myself down next to it. Before I had a chance to breath I felt myself being lifted, my backside set on fire by six rapid swats from Mama's hard hand. Picking up my staff she put it in my hand. "Don't you ever disrespect your weapon like that again. This staff may save your life and you will act accordingly." She gave me a final swat before turning toward the camp.

I was suddenly filled with anger and allowed it to escape my mouth before my brain could censor it. "You're just being mean!" I shouted. Realizing that I hadn't merely raised my voice to my mama, but had yelled at her.

Mama froze and turned, her icy eyes blazing as they stared at me. "Go to your bedrolls now."

Shaking my head, I instead decided to go for broke and threw my staff at her. She caught it easily and shook her head, "Always the hard way." She muttered before easily placing me over her shoulder striding purposefully back into the camp.

Placing me on my bedrolls I felt a kiss to the top of my head. "Look at me Samina," she directed as she kneeled in front of me.

I slowly looked up and our eyes locked as she put her fingers under my chin to prevent me from looking away. I was full of so much confusion at the moment and I felt like screaming. This woman was the Mama I knew, and I wanted nothing more than to be at home with her or riding with her. "I don't want to do this Mama, I just want things to be how they've always been." I whispered.

"I know Sam, but that isn't your decision to make. It's mine and your mom's. I know this isn't fun for you but I'm still your Mama and you won't speak to me like that." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You are to stay on the bedroll until I come back. If you need to talk Mom is here, I'm going for a ride."

She stood to go and my insides dropped again. She was riding without me once again. The anger that had been abating came back full force as I watched her mount Argo and ride off. I wiped away angry tears and sat watching Mom get out her writing. She was using a quill and scroll. I had never really seen her use it before, but I didn't waste much time watching. Once I knew she was deeply immersed in her writing, I slowly made my way to Mavri. Putting on his bridle, I whistled gently in his ear. He bowed and I used his leg to help me mount bareback. Looking back toward Mom, I grabbed the reins and urged him to go as fast as he could towards home.

I leaned over Mavri and rode as fast as I was able. All I could think about was getting home and having my parents be themselves again. To have Mama take me riding with her or Mom take me for a walk and tell me a story.

We had only been camping for one day, but it already felt like a lifetime. Once I felt a safe distance away, I slowed Mavri down to a nice canter and wondered why my moms were acting so strange. I knew I wasn't in the clear yet, Mama would be coming after me at some point, but maybe then she'd be willing to listen to how I was feeling.

I suddenly heard hoof beats behind me and I increased Mavri's speed as much as I dared without a saddle. I knew Mama was catching up, but I hoped that I could keep the lead I had for as long as possible. I turned to look as the hoof beats got louder and I saw Mama in the distance. I knew that I didn't have much time until she caught up with me. Whistling, I guided Mavri with my knees to turn wide and managed to keep my lead for a few more moments. I suddenly heard a cry and felt Mama behind me on Mavri. She whistled and pulled the reins, he obeyed her, slowing down before coming to a full stop. Argo followed as if she was a large puppy until she was able to nuzzle noses with Mavri.

Sliding off Mavri I tried to run, but was stopped when Mama grabbed me by the arm. "Let me go!" I yelled trying to pull loose and kick away from her grip.

"Samina, hold still." Mama's voice was a low growl and I immediately stopped struggling. I knew the difference between disobeying and suicide, and chose not to die at that moment. "What were you thinking?" She turned me to look up at her. Her face was hard and I wanted nothing more than a hug from her, but I knew this new Xena wouldn't give me hugs.

"What do you care?" I answered. "You just want me to fight and blindly obey you."

Ignoring my talking back for the time being, she continued. "Sam, you could have been hurt or killed doing something like that. Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to go home!" I shouted, finally pulling away from Mama. "I wanted to go home so you and Mom would come back and be yourselves. If I have to leave I want to spend time with my parents, not Xena and Gabrielle. I want my Mama and Mom back!" I was practically in hysterics at this point but didn't care. "You were going riding without me again, my mama always takes me with her, but I guess since you're the warrior princess now, you don't." I ran toward Mavri and whistled again, ready to mount when Mama did a flip and intercepted me.

She pulled me into her arms and allowed me to hit at her as I yelled. I finally calmed somewhat and collapsed in her arms sobbing until I was hoarse. I vaguely heard her singing to me and relaxed more. She was singing my lullaby, and had moved us to the ground where she was rocking me on her lap. My mama was now back, but I wondered how long I would be able to keep her. I slowly raised my head as I heard the sound of hoof beats again and watched as Mom rode up to join us. Feeling her sit next to Mama, I closed my eyes again just enjoying the smell of leather surrounding me.

"Sam," Mom's voice was soft and I opened my eyes to look at her. "What were you thinking?"

I shrugged and allowed Mama to move me so that I was sitting in between them on the ground. I laid my head on Mama's lap and stretched my legs until they were stretched over Mom's lap. Feeling Mama's fingers move through my hair brought me more comfort and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I know it was dangerous to ride Mavri that fast bareback, but I wanted to go home."

"Why Sam?" Mom's question filled the air until I answered it.

"Because I wanted you and Mama back. We've only been out here one day and I already miss my moms so much I hurt inside. I don't want to be out here like this learning from Xena and Gabrielle. I want to learn from you and Mama, and you haven't been my parents. You've been the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard. If I'm going to be going back someday without you, like this, then that's who I want to spend time with, not the other you." I stopped talking as I was confusing even myself.

Mama's fingers stopped and she sat me up before turning me to look into her eyes. "Oh little one," is all she said before once again pulling me into a hug.

Pulling back I looked up at her. "Does this mean you're my mama again?"

She nodded as Mom reached over and wiped a lone tear from Mama's cheek.

I leaned into her for another hug and wished that I could stay that way forever.

******XENA****BARD******XENA******BARD******

I was riding back to the camp on Argo with Mama. I didn't want to let her go, afraid that if I did, the warrior princess would return in her place. My mind swirled with thoughts of ancient Greece. As much as I understood the prophecy and what the Fates said I was destined to do, I knew that I didn't want to leave my moms. I couldn't imagine going back and dealing with the warrior princess and battling bard. I sighed and finally realized that's what they were trying to do. Prepare me for what they were like when Eve was born so I wouldn't have the type of reaction I had today. Leaning into Mama's back, I squeezed her tighter and wished the Fates would have left me alone.

Reaching our camp, Mama stopped Argo and waited as Mom led Mavri into the camp. Giving me her arm, Mama instructed me to go take care of Mavri, but I refused to move. I'd never been this clingy in my life, but something wouldn't let me move away from Mama. Feeling like a baby, I started to cry when she dismounted and physically lifted me from Argo and pushed me gently toward Mavri.

Walking toward Mavri through my tears, I tried to brush him down, but couldn't. Finally, I gave up and buried my face in his neck sobbing once again.

"Go wait by the stream, Sam." Mama directed me. I patted Mavri one last time and walked as slowly as possible toward the small stream. I knew there was an upturned log there and I imagined that's where we'd be having our discussion. I wasn't looking forward to it, but a small part of me still hoped that the only thing Mama would be talking with was her voice.

Xena walked to Gabrielle and sighed. "I don't want to do this, Gabrielle."

Hugging her wife, Gabrielle leaned up and gave her a tender kiss. "I know Xena, but she has to have a lesson she'll remember when we aren't there to give it to her. You know how dangerous riding off like that would be... slavers, warlords, wayward bad guys..." the bard trailed off.

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier." Xena stepped back and took her hunting knife from her pack. "Up until a few nights ago, the worst that child had felt besides our hands was the back of a hairbrush or a wooden spoon in passing." Xena sighed. "I know this will be light compared to what I would do then, but I wish it hadn't come to this."

Hugging Xena, Gabrielle laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "Talk to her Xena, she'll understand. She loves us and that won't change no matter what love you give to her backside."

Giving Gabrielle another gentle kiss, Xena gave her a quick pat to the bottom before she turned toward the stream.

***XG**XG***XG***XG***XG****XG****XG***XG***

I heard Mama coming before I saw her. She had something in her hand and the butterflies in my stomach suddenly turned into wild horses. Reaching me, she sat on the log, and put the implement of torture next to her. "Sam, come here." Pulling me in between her knees I nervously looked on the log next to her before she locked eyes with me.

"Okay little one, I'm listening. Tell me again why you took off on Mavri the way you did."

I tried to look down at my boots, but her fingers caught my chin and kept our eyes locked. "The way you've been acting. I told you, I miss my mama. I don't want the warrior princess and that's how you've been treating me."

Mama released my chin and took my hands in hers. "I guess I have been doing that Sam and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to realize that this isn't a game. This is training for you. I think you're right though, I'm not going to treat you like the warrior princess would anymore, I'm going to treat you like your mama."

My head looked up again and I couldn't stop the brief smile before I remembered why I was standing in front of her like this. "I'm in big trouble huh, Mama?"

"The biggest." She confirmed. "Sam, you have to understand how dangerous what you did was. If you were back then, you could have been killed, caught by slavers, kidnapped by someone who wanted to get to me or your mom. What if you'd fallen? There are no cell phones there Sam. You could have been hurt and it would take a long time for Mom and me to find you." She paused and once again forced me to look at her. "We will talk about the dangers later, but right now I think we need to have another kind of chat."

"Sam, one other thing. This spanking is from your Mama. If I have to have this conversation with you again, after you've gone back…." She trailed off for a moment, searching for the words. "Sam, when I'm there, I will be different. People called me the warrior princess for a reason Samina and I can tell you that if you do anything to jeopardize yourself because of some stupid stunt our trip to the barn will look like a love pat. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes Mama," I squeaked.

"Good." She undid my jeans and pulled them down before leaning me over her lap. Her hand made slow and steady progress at lighting a fire in my backside. I was limp across her lap crying when she stopped. I became confused when she lifted me up and stood. Pulling down my underwear, she pointed to the log, "Lean over Sam."

My knees were shaking and I was still sniffling when I looked up into her icy blue eyes. "Mama?"

She blanched and sighed. "I need you over the log for the switch." She pointed again and so did all my raging butterflies back in full force in my stomach. She'd never spanked me like this before, and I knew the warrior princess was making her point. I hesitated and she looked at me gently.

"Sam, I need you to understand that there is more to me than just being your Mama. I may take you over my knee and paddle you as my child, but the Warrior Princess would act a little differently. I need you to understand that."

I shook my head, but knew that I had little choice in the matter as Mama, no as the Warrior Princess turned me around and gave a gentle push to my lower back, effectively making me lean over the log. I shut my eyes hoping she wasn't going to take off my hide.

"I'm going to use the switch to make my point Sam. Riding off like that was dangerous and if were in ancient Greece right now, I'd wear you out with this switch." With that she let the switch she'd cut fall two times. I'd never felt anything like it and hoped to never feel it again. It felt like hundreds of angry bees were attacking my bottom. Righting my clothing, she sat again and gently pulled me into her lap. "That's only a taste of the switch Sam. I imagine that had this been done with the other me, I wouldn't have let you off so easy. Understand?"

I nodded and melted into her. I had my mama back and the price I had just paid was certainly worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 12

Mama and I walked hand in hand from the stream toward the woods. We were heading out to check the snares we had set that morning and I wondered what other surprises she had in store for me.

"Mama, was Mom ever in trouble when she first started traveling with you?" I asked.

Mama looked down at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hmmm, now let me think. Yes, I believe your mom got into a few scrapes. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Mama was quiet for a minute and then started talking. "What you have to remember Sam, is that your mom was young when she joined me on the road. She was totally inexperienced and idealistic; she thought she could talk her way out of anything."

"How old was she?" I asked, curious at this new information.

"Oh about 16 or 17 summers." She smiled at my reaction. "Never told you that in her stories did she?"

I shook my head. "Nope. No wonder she had to sneak away from home."

Mama nodded, "Well, it took her awhile to get used to traveling with me. She started to get the hang of setting up camp and the constant walking, but she still thought she could talk her way out of almost anything."

"You mean she can't?" I giggled as Mama tousled my hair.

"Now, maybe, but back then, she was still perfecting her craft. Now, you know the story of the Titans, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's the story I told to my class. They really liked it."

Mama grinned. "Well it is a good story and everything did work out in the end, but did your mom ever tell you what happened after the Titans were put back to sleep?"

"I figured you just moved on and found some other people to help."

Mama stopped and sat on a large rock. Motioning me to sit next to her, she grinned when I shook my head and rubbed by backside. Still, she pulled out her water skin and drank before handing it to me. "Well, I suppose we did do that. However, after we left that village I decided that your mom and I needed to have a serious chat about certain things."

"Like what?" I asked giving her the water skin back.

"Like her safety and disobeying me outright." Mama looked at me while I thought about what she said.

"But she wasn't a little kid, why did she have to obey you?"

Mama laughed. "You are so your mother's daughter," she said before hugging me. Resuming our walk, she took my hand again. "Well, on the road, I was the one with experience. I told her to do things to keep her safe, not just because I wanted to."

"Oh, kinda like what I did when I took off on Mavri?" I asked quietly.

"Exactly like when you took off on Mavri. Your mom went back to that cave after I'd told her not to and she almost got herself killed." Mama's eyes darkened at the memory. "She got lucky because one of the Titans liked hearing her stories, but if I hadn't gotten there in time, well; the story's ending could have been much different."

"So how did you make her understand how important it was to listen to you?"

Mama stopped walking and released my hand. Standing in front of me, she kneeled down, "Now, this is something I've never told anybody else…" she said slowly. "I taught her the same way I taught you today. I spanked her."

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. "She let you spank her?" I asked in amazement. The idea of my green eyed mother letting Mama do that was beyond my realm of thought.

Mama chuckled. "Well, there wasn't much she could do about it."

"But how Mama?"

"Well, at that time, I was still early out from my army, so I decided to handle discipline in a similar way with your mom. We got our camp set up for the night and then I proceeded to lecture her on her safety and the importance of doing what I told her to do." She stopped again and looked down at me. "After that, I took her for a walk to the trees around our campsite. I cut a switch and let her know what was going to happen."

"And she let you do it?" I asked in awe.

Another laugh, "Let's just say, I was able to get her over that log before she knew to run."

I nodded, "You out maneuvered her."

"I guess I did. I also wore her out with that switch. Let me tell you, it was a long while before she and I had to have that conversation again."

I let the conversation roll around in my head a bit before stopping our walk and looking up at Mama. "If Mom got in trouble now, would you spank her again?"

"Hell no, I'd probably be the one to end up over the log. Your mom has gotten way too good at talking herself out of trouble. Especially with me."

I grinned. "Ever think I'll be able to talk my way out of trouble with you?"

"Not a chance little one, not a chance."

******Xena*******Bard*******Xena******Bard********

When we finished with our hunting expedition, I was pleased to discover that two of the snares that I'd set had each caught a rabbit. My joy, however didn't last long as the reality of what that meant set in. I was again subject to a lesson from the Warrior Princess as Mama decided that the time was right to teach me up close and personal just how they went from cute fluffy creatures to dinner.

I was nervous as she gently guided my hands, covering them with her own as we quickly dispatched them. My stomach churned, but I managed not to cry. Mama's calm demeanor was helpful, as it helped me to also remain calm, as we headed downstream from our camp. Mama then made sure I knew the importance of cleaning the animals near water, and if none was available, then the importance of burying anything we weren't going to eat. I also learned the reasons you did these procedures away from camp. Who would have thought it was such a messy job.

On our walk back to camp, Mama took advantage of the opportunity to teach me a little more about foraging. Together we managed to find a couple of handfuls of edible mushrooms, some wild spinach, and a few wild onions. I didn't really like mushrooms, but Mama reminded me that when you were living as we were, you ate whatever you could find. It could mean the difference between staying healthy and starving.

As Mom came into view, Mama placed a hand on my arm and stopped me. "Sam, remember, what I told you about the Titans is just between us. Okay?"

I grinned and nodded. "I understand Mama, I won't say anything."

"Well, what do we have here?" Mom asked as we presented her with our hunting efforts.

"Two rabbits and some veggies Mama swears will make the stew taste even better," I said as I grimaced. Mom examined our goods for a moment before working her magic on them. Before I knew it the mushrooms followed the rabbit and other ingredients into the pot above the fire.

"Your mama is right," Mom paused and gave me an appraising look, "I think it's time. Yup, it's time for sure."

"Time for what?" I asked nervously. Usually when it was time for something, it meant that I was in trouble.

"Time to teach you how to cook," Mom grinned. "What do you think Xena?"

I gulped, "Um, guys… are we all forgetting the grilled cheese incident of '09?"

Mama laughed and hugged me. "No little one, we aren't forgetting that. We're just hoping that maybe if you had _permission_ to cook and some _supervision _you'd be able to work it out."

I looked back and forth between my parents for a moment. Finally I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, I'll try but don't forget," I paused and pointed at Mama, "That one almost poisoned me with a ham and cheese last year and I just might take after her in this department."

This time it was Mom who laughed. Putting her arm around my shoulders she led me toward the cooking pot and her herbs that were laid out near her. "You are so your mother's daughter," she teased before trying to show me how to properly season the food.

I was poking at the food on my plate and wondering if I could really eat that cute little bunny. I'd enjoyed this dish countless times before, but it was now somehow different when I realized the true cost of my meal.

"Sam, eat your dinner," Mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I know it's hard, Sam, but we when we are out here, living off the land, we don't know when our next meal will be. You have to eat."

I nodded and began to slowly eat the stew. It wasn't half bad for my first attempt at helping Mom cook and I was thankful nothing had caught on fire this time. Pausing I looked up at Mom, the thoughts of the Titan story suddenly coming to mine.

She must have sensed me looking at her, because when she caught my eye, she asked, "Dinar for your thoughts?"

I looked down at my plate again, almost embarrassed.

"Come on Sam, I know you better than that," she prompted. "Is it the rabbit? I know it's not easy…"

I shook my head and she stopped. "It's not that, it's just… I was thinking about something."

"You know you can talk to us about anything right?" Mom prompted again.

I looked back and forth between my parents, seeing the concerned look from Mom, and that classic single eyebrow from Mama. Before I could catch myself, I got a sudden burst of courage and blurted out my question. "Mom, has Mama ever gotten in trouble with you?"

I noticed Mama stiffen as Mom looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean, Sam?"

I couldn't help but look at Mama and Mom couldn't help but follow my gaze. When their eyes met, Mama suddenly blushed. I think her reaction surprised us both.

"Xena, what is she talking about?"

"I… ah..." Mama started. She looked back at me, as if she was looking for me to help her. She should have known better. I was as vulnerable as she was to Mom's sharp wit and tongue.

Mom narrowed her eyes. Me and my stupid mouth, I scolded myself. After a long moment of Mom finally spoke, "Sam, there are some things that a child doesn't need to know about her parent's relationship."

"Yes, ma'am," I answered as respectfully as I could. I stole a glance at Mama. She'd turned her eyes downward and wouldn't even look at Mom.

"Xena?" Mom again prompted my warrior mother.

Mama sighed. "Titans," was her one word answer.

Both of Mom's eyebrows shot up. Mama tried a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"You, me, forest, now," Mom directed toward Mama and then turning toward me, "You..." She didn't finish, just pointed downward, indicating that I wasn't to move. No verbs, damn. We were both toast.

I watched my leather-clad mother following my other mother into the thick grove of trees, just beyond my line of sight. "Me and my big mouth," I groaned to myself.

I finished my meal while waiting for my moms to return. They finally did and I noticed that Mama was almost pouting, like that night in the kitchen. Mom was smiling though, and they were holding hands, so I guessed everything was okay.

I was still nervous, wondering if I was in trouble and my nerves grew like wildfire when Mom sat down to resume her meal. Looking at me she smiled, "Don't worry you aren't in trouble."

I sighed in relief and looked at Mama. She was still standing and gave me a half-hearted smile. "It's like your mom said, there are some things a child shouldn't know about their parent's relationship," she said before starting to sit down.


	13. Chapter 13

We had been traveling around our property for what seemed forever when in reality it hadn't even been a week yet. My backside was sore, not just from the spanking, that had faded pretty quickly, but from being in the saddle for such long periods at a time. It was not something I was used to, but Mama made it clear that I needed to get used to it. I knew it would do no good to complain, so I kept up the best I could and tried to enjoy all the extra time I was getting with Mavri and my parents.

Mom had taken up her part of my training as well. In addition to the cooking, and staff training, she was teaching me how to use a quill on a scroll. It wasn't as easy as it looked and I was finally able to write my name without getting ink all over me, but the idea of writing sentences without finding ink on my hand was still hard. I reminded myself often that I needed to make sure to pack a few pencils and my favorite pens with my journal before I was called to go back in time.

I was getting better at helping Mama not only find food, but hunting it as well. She was teaching me the finer points of the bow and arrow now. I hadn't really ever enjoyed that weapon, but Mama reminded me that I was expected, as an Amazon princess to be competent in the bow and arrow. I added that training to what seemed to be a never ending line of sparring, chobo training, and basic survival techniques.

Evenings were spent quietly, Mom and Mama telling me stories and trying to give me all the information they thought I would need when I had to go back. It had been reinforced that I was to find Hercules, Joxer, Cyrene, or Ephiny if I landed someplace in the past and couldn't find Mom and Mama. They were all trusted and would help me. Mom wrote a special scroll, sealing it with her mark to give to Ephiny and told me that staying with the Amazons would probably be the safest if I couldn't find them. Mama agreed and then proceeded to draw me a very detailed map. She had listed all the major points and locations that I might need to know and made me spend time each day memorizing it. I felt like I was more in school now, then when I was in school. So much for an easy, carefree suspension.

Mama and I had just finished with my latest chobo lesson when Mom came up to me with our staffs. I was tired, but knew that if she wanted me to spar right now, then that's what I would be doing. Sighing, I took my staff and watched in disbelief as she handed Mama a staff too. No words were spoken between them; subtle looks were all that was needed before I was being taught how to fight with someone at my back.

*****Xena**********Bard******Xena********Bard*****

Before I knew it, my weeklong school suspension was over. Sunday night was upon us, and though neither one of my mothers had mentioned anything, I knew that I was due back in school the next day. Sunday ticked by and I waited for some type of signal that would take us home. By the end of the day, I realized that we were going to continue camping and that we not heading home.

Sitting around the campfire that night, my curiosity finally got the better of me. "Um, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but am I not supposed to go back to school tomorrow?"

I watched as Mama and Mom exchanged a look. Finally, Mom spoke, "You're not going back to school Sam."

I stared at them without saying a word, trying to gather my thoughts. I should be relieved not to be going back to school, right. I was enjoying being with them so much, yet I wanted to know why they'd made this decision. I wanted to know why I was actually feeling upset by their decision.

"But, why?" I finally asked.

They looked at me and Mom finally spoke. "For a couple reasons. First, you are a smart girl and right now we feel that your education needs a more, hands on approach by us."

Mama nodded. "It's not that you aren't going to be learning Sam, you're just going to be going to a different type of school taught by your Mom and me."

"And the other reason?" I asked.

Mama took a deep breath. "We're going to be visiting the Fates the day after the next full moon. We can't let you go anywhere without us until that happens."

"The Fates? Are you people crazy? Why would I want to see the women that screwed up my life?" I scowled.

"We don't have a choice Sam, you have to see them, you've been summoned." Mom told me quietly.

"So what? I say we take a page from Mama's book and ignore them," I huffed. "I'd rather go back to school than deal with those three."

"As much as I'd like to ignore them, we can't Sam." Mama's voice was low. "We have to find out more about the prophecy and more about the time we have left."

"And they'll tell us all this out of the goodness of their hearts?" I asked.

Mom shrugged, "We hope so Sammy, we certainly hope so."

Smirking, I looked at my blonde mother before moving and leaning into her. "If not, can we just blackmail them?"

"Sam, where on earth…" Mom trailed off as Mama began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you are your mother's daughter for sure Sam." She smiled at me before turning serious again. "We'll be going with you to see them Sam."

"You'll be with me the whole time I'm with them?" I asked. "You promise?"

Both my moms nodded. "Okay, I guess, if I don't have a choice." My stomach churned at the new information about the Fates. I wasn't really upset with missing school, though I wish I'd been able to fill Rhys in on things. No, I knew I belonged here, after all, I was my mothers' daughter and I should be with them.

"That's why we're out here isn't it?" I looked at them both suddenly understanding, "You figure they'll tell you that I'm going to be summoned soon."

"We aren't sure," Mama's deep voice continued. "But with them wanting to see you, it's a pretty good bet something will be happening soon. Your mom and I plan on making you as prepared as we can."

I nodded in understanding. It was warm for early November and I needed a distraction. "I'm feeling a bit grungy, think we could go for a swim?"

"Race ya to the lake," Mama grinned.

"How much of a head start do I get?" I returned.

"The count of ten."

I looked at Mom, we were both gone before the count of one."

"You are so your mother's daughter!" I heard from behind me. I nearly tripped as I saw my mother catching up to us, not by running, but by actually doing a series of backflips. She was already waiting at the edge of the lake while Mom and I were holding our sides out of breath.

"You cheated." I admonished.

"Oh, because running before I've started counting isn't cheating?"

"You weren't running. You were flipping the whole way and everyone knows that flipping is faster than running." I accused.

Mama snorted, and before I knew it the three of us were giggling together.

We quickly stripped and entered the water. The next few minutes were full of laughter and fun as we splashed each other until all of us were soaked. Giggling, I dove under the water and grabbed my mom's foot, tickling it as she tried to get away from me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air and thrown as Mama came to her rescue. Surfacing, I smirked and promptly swam back to Mama begging for another aerial lift. Mama threw me a few times before I felt myself being pulled under by her strong hands. Sputtering to the surface, I dove after her as she called to me and had almost caught up to her when I had another thought.

Deciding I needed to liven things up a bit I giggled at the idea of practical joke that popped into my head. Surfacing for air, I waved to both of them before submerging again. This time, I headed toward shore moving to hide in the shallow reeds that lined the bank. I was an excellent swimmer and managed to surface without a ripple. Hiding behind the reeds, I kept only my head above the surface to watch their reaction to my disappearance.

"Sam!" Mama's voice echoed across the small lake.

I giggled a bit watching as her eyes searched the water for me. I knew she'd play along with me. I waited a bit more and grinned as Mom swam over to Mama.

"Sam!" This time it was Mom's voice breaking the silence.

Keeping quiet this time, my eyes grew large as Mama suddenly dove under the water and disappeared herself before re-emerging and shaking her head no to my mom. Mom and Mama then began to dive and resurface at intervals until they were dangerously close to my hiding place.

"Samina!" Mama yelled again, and this time the fear was evident in her voice. She was close enough for me to get a clear look at her face, and the fear in her eyes.

Feeling a bit unsure, I slowly swam out of the reeds toward her. "Surprise?"

Relief washed over Mama's face as I watched Mom swim quickly to join her. We were able to stand now, being in shallower water and I felt two hands grab both my elbows and start dragging me from the water. Neither said a word as we reached our clothing. Picking it up, we walked back to camp, me still wedged firmly between my moms.

"Pajamas now." Mom directed as she and Mama toweled off and put on their clothes.

"But it's not bedtime." I whined. Apparently, the water had gone into my ears and made my brain waterlogged. I was still wondering why I'd allowed myself to say it when mom approached me and delivered one of the hardest swats of my life to my still wet backside.

Jumping, I quickly dried off and began searching for my pajamas without another word.

I was in my pajamas, lying on my bedroll, and hugging my elephant close when I felt footsteps stopping next to me. Sitting down on their bedrolls, I sat up when Mama tapped my hip. Turning to face them, I noticed Mama's icy blue eyes boring into mine. Mom's flashing jewels only adding to Mama's displeasure.

"What in Hades were you thinking Samina?" Mama began.

I gulped. My whole name, this was not good, not good at all. "I was just playing a trick on you guys. I thought it would be funny."

Mom took a deep breath. "You thought it would be funny for us to think you'd drowned?"

I shook my head. "I never thought you'd think that. I figured you'd know I was playing and try to find where I was hiding."

"How were we to know you were playing Samina?" Mom's voice was dangerously low. "Did you tell us you were playing a joke, did you let us know in any way that it was a game?"

"No, but…"

"But what Samina?" Mama asked.

"We'd been playing the whole time we were in the water, I just thought you'd know." I finished weakly.

Mom looked at Mama and shook her head. Giving Mom a slight nod, Mama laced hands with her.

"Samina, you know that water is dangerous. I don't care how good a swimmer you are, you never play in water that way. I thought you knew that." Mama's voice was hard.

"I forgot." I squeaked.

"You forgot?" Mom interrupted. "You forgot something that we have drilled into you since you were a toddler and were first learning to swim?"

"I, I just wanted to have more fun with you guys. You're always so serious now and I miss playing and having fun with you. I just wanted the fun to last and I got carried away."

I watched as my moms looked at each other before turning back to me. I knew they had heard my words, but that I was still in big trouble. I hated that I'd misread the situation so badly. I was telling the truth, I was tired of all the serious stuff and wanted my fun parents back. Sighing, I knew it would be a while before I saw them again.

Mama finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity, "Samina, you know not to play in a way that can endanger you. You knew playing like that was dangerous. You can't put yourself in harm's way on purpose, young lady. It's the same reason you can't train with the sword. Your mom and I will not allow you to intentionally put yourself in harm's way." Mama rubbed her hand over her face. "I'm not going to bother telling you again how dangerous what you did was, or just how dumb that stunt was, you already know that. What I want to know from you is, are you ever going to do it again?"

I rubbed my elephant's ears. "No Mama. I won't do it again, ever." I looked at Mom, "I get it, I made a huge mistake and I'll never scare you like that on purpose again. I never wanted to scare you."

She nodded. "I know you never meant to scare us, but you did." She finally hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I looked at her again. "How much trouble am I in?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Plenty," this time Mom spoke. "I think you and I need to have a little talk Samina. Looking at her, I found the Amazon queen staring back at me. Her face was set and I could still see the fear in her eyes. "What you did was unacceptable Samina, and as much as I believe you will never do it again, I want to make sure you truly understand the extent of what you did today."

She stood and held out her hand. I shook my head and held my elephant tighter. "Now, Samina." Her voice possessed none of it usual playfulness and I knew I had put her someplace that I'd never done before. Feeling a gentle tug, I realized Mama was helping me to my feet. Giving me another kiss, she took my elephant from me and whispered in my ear. "Go on little one."

I finally took my mom's hand as she led me back toward the lake and my doom.

We stopped at a small tree near the lake and I watched as Mom cut and cleaned a switch. Realization dawned at her intention and my stomach dropped to my knees. Taking my hand again, she led me to a large rock that was still warm from the afternoon sun.

Sitting on the rock, Mom patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with me Samina, I want to talk to you."

Happy to prolong the switching, I sat down and waited. Putting her arm around my shoulders, Mom pulled me into her and kissed the top of my head. "You scared me to death today Samina. I have never been that afraid in my life, and believe me, there have been plenty of times where I've been afraid."

The tears began then, slowly as the gravity of the situation began to weigh on my shoulders. It was like the chakram all over again.

"When we couldn't find you, the only thing I could think of was how could Xena and I cope with losing another child. I don't know that we can do that again Samina." She paused and turned to face me, her hands on my shoulders. "I know you didn't mean to scare us, I know you didn't do it out of any type of meanness, but what you did to us was cruel Samina, and it would have torn my heart in two if you had been hurt playing such a joke on us."

My tears came faster and I could no longer look at Mom. "I'm sorry Mom, I'll never do anything like that again. I know I was wrong, I should have thought it through. Please don't hate me."

Mom pulled me into her. "I don't hate you Sammy, I could never hate you. I love you so much and that's why I need you to have some type of reminder to never do something like this again. Do you understand?" Her voice was gentler now and my tears had started to slow.

"I think so Mommy." I answered leaning into her again.

"Good," she pushed me back from her and directed me to stand. "Let's get this over with." She stood and directed me over the rock. Placing her hand on my back, she swiftly pulled down my pajama bottoms. Moving a bit, I tensed as I heard the switch flick through the air. Keeping her hand on my back, she said nothing as she swiftly lit my tail feathers on fire. It was over almost as soon as it began and I suddenly found myself once again in her arms, the dreaded implement tossed into the lake. Pushing me back once more, she wiped the tears from my face. "I don't ever want to do that again Sammy."

"Me either." I answered trying to rub some of the sting from the bees in my bottom.

Helping me fix my clothing, we walked back to camp, her arm over my shoulder and my head on her shoulder.

Walking into camp, we were greeted by Mama.

"You okay?" She asked me, concern in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, Mama, I'm okay. Well, most of me is anyway." I smiled briefly and wiped a tear from my face as she hugged me again. Walking to my bedroll, I allowed the tears to fall silently as I rubbed my backside.

Trying to calm my tears, I lay on my side and watched as Mom fell into Mama's arms. "You okay?" She asked again.

Mom nodded. "I will be." She answered melting into Mama's arms.

&*&**&*&*XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****&*&*&*&*&*&*

To all that are still reading and reviewing thanks so much. I truly appreciate it.

To all following, I hope you're enjoying the story.

And to anyone who has made this story a favorite. Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 14

I had slept easily that night and had woken earlier than usual for me. I was now helping Mom with breakfast preparations as Mama fished for our morning meal. We were starting to fall into a routine and I was grateful to have something to take my mind off the dull throbbing I still felt in my backside.

"Mom, any idea when we'll be heading home?" I asked as I laid out all the herbs we'd need for breakfast.

"We're not sure yet, Sam. Your mama and I will talk to you more after breakfast," she said quietly.

"Okay," I paused. "Can I walk Mavri today?" I asked quietly.

"No, Sam."

"Well, I had to ask," I said with a shrug.

"You are so your mother's daughter." I heard from behind me.

Standing, I ran to Mama and gave her a hug before relieving her of the string of fish. "You catch 'em, Mom fillets 'em," I quipped as she grinned.

Joining us near the fire, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and when are you going to fillet them?"

"Sometime after I turn 11," I joked. Turning, I noticed Mom intent on cleaning the fish. She usually joined in our morning banter, but didn't seem like she would do so today. "Mom?"

Looking up from the fish, Mom stopped for a moment. "What is it, Sam? I'd like to get these over the fire." Her voice was short and I shook my head.

"Never mind, it's not important." Sighing, I walked to my bedrolls and lied down. I turned on my side facing away from the fire. I thought she'd forgiven me for yesterday but as distant as she'd been all morning, I figured I must be wrong. Wishing I'd never pulled that stupid prank I rolled over and watched the clouds overhead.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Mom's still mad at me," I answered Mama quietly.

Mama looked into my face. "What do you mean your mom's still mad at you?"

"She just is." I turned to my side and decided to resume my pouting.

I felt Mama's hand again. "It's time to eat, and I'm sure your mom's not still mad."

"I'm not hungry," I answered looking at her.

"It's time to eat, Samina," Mama said again. This time her tone told me to get up and obey, so I slowly stood and followed her to the campfire and our breakfast plates.

Mom handed me a plate. "No thanks," I said. "I'm not really hungry."

"Suit yourself," Mom answered flatly.

I turned to Mama and gave her a look that said, "See, I told you." Pushing the food around my plate, I started to eat as the heaviness in my stomach grew.

Mama put her plate down before taking the plate from Mom. "Xena! What are you doing?" Mom protested as her stomach rumbled.

"I need to talk to you right now," Mama grunted as she pulled Mom to her feet. Pointing at me, she continued ordering, "Finish your breakfast," before taking Mom's arm and pulling her to the trees around us.

Thinking, I began to push the scraps of food around my plate. Finally choking down a bit more, I gave up, and dumped the rest into the fire. I started to clean up camp as I waited for my moms to return and wondered where we were heading today. Hearing a twig snap, I turned toward the trees and locked eyes with a small deer that seemed to be watching me. She turned and ran moments later, and I wondered if I'd ever be able to see one again without thinking of food.

As I heard my moms returning to camp, my eyes followed them as they continued an animated conversation. Suddenly Mom pushed Mama and ran, not getting far before Mama caught up with her. Gathering Mom in a hug, Mama whirled her around before kissing her and putting her back on the ground. I relaxed, knowing everything was okay despite Mom's mood that morning.

I walked toward the fire and sat down to wait. Joining me, Mom picked up her plate and began eating her now cold breakfast. "I'm sorry about this morning, Sam. I'm not mad at you," she said dryly.

"Whatever," I responded waiting for her reaction. I didn't have to wait long.

"Sam," her voice was dangerous, but at this point I didn't care.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I parroted in the same voice she'd used to apologize to me.

Mama had, until this point, stayed out of our conversation. "Sam, that's enough."

I glared at her and stood. "I'm going to get the horses ready for the day if you want me, but I doubt that you will."

"Sit, Sam," they said together.

I sat and waited for one of them to make the first move. Picking a blade of grass, I began to tear it into long strips as I waited. Turning inward, I tried to block out all noise around me and was enjoying a pleasant daydream when a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Sam, I asked you a question," Mom's voice had an edge to it and I finally looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," I said calmly.

Mom sighed deeply. "What is with the attitude, young lady?"

I shrugged. "What attitude? I apologized to you the same way you apologized to me. I didn't think you had an attitude so why do I have one?"

I watched as Mom looked toward Mama. "Just like her mother," Mama mumbled before moving to sit next to me and I found myself caught in a sea of icy blue. "Talk," she commanded.

"I can see why you don't do all the sensitive chats," I answered.

Mom tried to stop the laugh that was coming and ended up choking.

Mama stood up and looked down at both of us. "I'm gonna saddle up Argo, and go for a ride. When I get back I expect the camp packed up, your own mounts saddled, and the two of you had better be getting along again. Otherwise, neither of you are going to enjoy riding today. Do I make myself clear?"

I looked up in surprise to see Mom doing the same thing. "Xena," she started only to be interrupted.

"Don't test me today, bard." Was all she said, before leaving us both and making her way to Argo.

I then made eye contact with Mom. "She's not kidding is she?"

Mom shook her head. She looked a little pale. I probably looked the same.

"Maybe we should try to do like she says?" I suggested.

That got a small smile from my mother. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"More than nut bread?" I quipped. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it."

"I know, I didn't mean it either. I have a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Why are you so worried?" I returned.

"Oh Sammy," Mom moved towards me and took my hands in hers. "I'm your mother and I'm worried about everything that's coming."

"Mom, what happens if I can't fix this? I mean I'm only ten, why do the Fates think I'm old enough to do this?"

"I wish I knew Sammy," Mom paused and took a deep breath. "Sometimes the gods ask more of us than we think possible, but somehow it seems to work out in the end."

"Do you think this is why Auntie Aphrodite gave me to you? To save the gods?"

Mom smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "I think Aphrodite gave you to us because she felt we'd paid our debt so many times over again."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that your Mama had an army, that she was known at one time as the Destroyer of Nations," Mom began. "What you don't know is that she spent the rest of her life after saving that baby from Darphius to atone for her time as the Destroyer of Nations. She was willing to sacrifice herself over and over if it meant that good would come from it."

"The Greater Good?" I asked.

"Yes, and what Xena felt should be done." Mom sighed. "What you don't know Sammy is that your mother literally went to hell and back and I followed her. I've told her it's not her job to sacrifice herself for the greater good, that she's paid her penance…"

"But she never feels that she's paid enough," I added. "That's why she's so protective of us isn't it? She's afraid that something will happen again." I moved into Mom more, "And now her greatest fear is coming true, she's losing another child the same way she lost Solan and Eve. I'm being taken from you too."

Mom began rocking me as I cried. I finally was beginning to understand just what this prophecy meant for my parents. It was something else that my wonderful warrior mother was blaming herself for, something she'd rather sacrifice herself for than allow me to leave her life.

"She blames herself doesn't she?" My question was soft but I felt Mom stiffen.

"Yes Sammy, and I blame us both. If she hadn't killed the Olympians, if I hadn't…" Mom trailed off. "We're guilty of this, Sammy."

I shook my head, "You're guilty of loving Eve and wanting to protect her. Nothing more," I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm afraid Mommy, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to forget you, and," I paused again. "I don't want you to forget me."

"Oh Sammy," Mom's tears joined mine. "Xena and I won't be here anymore after you leave. Once the Fates send you back, this time for us will be gone. The only Xena and Gabrielle will be the ancient ones, we won't be here to forget you."

"And the ancient you won't remember me, won't know me." I pulled away from Mom, "I want you to write down your stories for me Mom, all of them about me. The ones only you can tell me, I want to remember always and not forget. Please," I begged.

I watched Mom's internal struggle before she nodded. "I promise Sammy. I'll have them all written for you before you go."

"In English," I added. "That way nobody else will be able to read them. You won't have to worry about anyone finding out my secrets."

Mom smiled at me and pulled me into another hug. "You are so your mothers' daughter," she murmured.

"So think we made up enough to avoid the wrath of the Warrior Princess?" I asked.

Mom smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. I think we did the sensitive chat beyond Xena's expectations."

"I guess we'd better get the camp cleaned up then," I agreed.

"I guess, besides we wouldn't want to disappoint your mother."

"She's watching us isn't she?"

"Yes, about a hundred meters out and up in the big oak," Mom smiled and shook her head.

"Are we going to get her back later?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah," Mom's eyes sparkled, causing me to giggle. "Come on, ya brat. Let's get moving before she gets us first."

We had been riding for almost a half hour when Mama stopped us. I looked around the woods and dismounted. There was nothing special about the area except a small cave entrance near a large elm tree.

Securing the horses, we walked toward the cave.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. I didn't like how both of my parents were suddenly on edge.

"We're going in, talking to the Fates and getting out," Mama directed.

"The Fates, why? They're here? Why didn't you tell me that we were doing this today?" I knew that we were supposed to talk to them, but had assumed that they would just show up out of thin are like Aphrodite and Ares did all the time.

"We didn't want you to worry all morning." Mama's voice was deep, "And yes, Samina, they're in the cave. "We'll go in and see what they want as quickly as possible before leaving again."

"I don't want to do this," I said my stomach a ball of nerves.

"We have to do this," Mom said quietly. "Just remember to behave and don't ask any questions," she directed. "Let your Mama and me doing the talking.

I nodded and took each parent by a hand before we slowly walked into the cave. I remembered the Fates from a couple of my mom's stories, and from what she'd written, I wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. That uncertainty made me nervous.

The inside of the cave wasn't what I was expecting. It was dimly lit, by a handful of candles, and the only furniture was a giant loom which was being worked over by three women. One was older, one middle age, and the other a child who looked no older then myself.

Suddenly they spoke. "The Warrior and the Bard, welcome." They spoke with one voice, but each took a turn completing each other's thoughts, in an odd round robin of echoed voices. Their words were haunting, and I suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't help myself and tucked behind my Mom, as Mama took a step closer.

"Fates, we have come as requested. We know the time draws near for Sam to return..."

"This we have foreseen," they spoke again as one, "the time for the rejoining is near. Before the next full moon, the little warrior-bard will shall begin her journey."

I frowned, doing the mental math in my head. The last full moon was last night, that means I'd have less them a month before I returned. I saw my warrior-mother stiffen, she must have done the math as well.

It's too soon," she argued. "She's not ready."

"Ready or not, she must go, else Love will leave the world, and all will be lost," they replied.

What does that mean?" I couldn't help but ask, earning a glare from both of my mothers.

"Sam," Mom hissed, trying to grab my arm as I scooted past her, but I managed to shake her off.

"No, I want some answers. If this concerns me it's only fair." I wasn't sure who I was pleading with; my moms or the Fates, but at this point I didn't really think it mattered.

"Ask your questions," they prompted, making any point my mothers were going to make moot.

"When you say love, you mean Aphrodite? What does she have to do with me?"

"The Goddess of Love will soon be no more. She is fading from memory and life. When she fades she takes what she is with her."

"Love," I clarified. They didn't answer. I frowned. "What happens to this time when I go back?" I was no fool. I'd seen Star Trek and knew it was a bad idea to mess with the time line.

"Such as with love, time also fades from memory and life."

"That's not good enough," I stomped my foot for emphasis. "I want a guarantee, or I won't go."

"Make your request. Fate can sometimes dictate what is to become," they answered cryptically.

"If I go into the past and change it. None of this will exist. I'll never be able to come home again." It was more of a statement then a question. I paused, but didn't really expect an answer. "So, if I can't return to the future, if I can't come back here… I want my moms to remember me. I don't want to lose them."

"Time fades from memory as well as life," they repeated, "but if you are successful, there will be a chance." The youngest of the three then broke away from the rest. She approached me and extended her empty palm toward me.

I looked down and suddenly there was a blue-green heart in her hand. It was some kind of gemstone, of a type I'd never seen before, but it was beautiful. It sparkled as if it had a life of its own. I was afraid to touch it, but I knew I was to take it, and so I did. Not really understanding why, I held it tight in my hand and raised it level with the locket which hung around my neck. The locket glowed for a moment, and suddenly the gem was gone. The locket had absorbed it.

The youngest fate smiled at me, and just like that she was gone. The loom and the other two fates were also gone. Except for me and my moms, the cave was empty. I blinked, wondering if I had just imagined the whole thing. I put my hand around my locket, it was still warm. I hadn't imagined it.

"Where did they go?" I suddenly heard my mom's voice.

"What did they say, Sam?" Mama interjected.

"You didn't see?" Now I was confused… again.

"You said you had a question, and then they were just gone," Mom supplied.

I frowned. Apparently I was the only one privy to our conversations. I quickly debated on how much I wanted to share, but decided that I was done with secrets and told everything, including the strange gem that had been absorbed into my locket.

We had been riding quietly. Not much had been said since our meeting with the Fates and I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or terrified. Finally stopping, we made camp for the night. I knew we'd be heading home in the morning and my stomach remained in knots hoping we'd have enough time to complete everything that we needed to do before I was summoned away.

Sitting around the campfire that evening, I picked at my dinner while I watched my moms do the same. Finally, I placed my plate on the ground and gently laid my head on Mama's lap. I felt her put her plate down as she began to stroke my hair.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Just remember, Sam, no matter what, we will be there to protect you," Mama said.

I stiffened. "No you won't. Xena and Gabrielle will be there, but unless the stone that the Fates gave me works, you won't be."

"We are so sorry this is happening now, Sammy," Mom began. "We had always thought you'd be older, be more prepared for this."

"Prepared to leave you?" I asked. The reality of what the Fates had said finally hit me and I began to cry silently. I felt Mama pull me into her lap and I clung to her as I sobbed. There was no stopping this, no going back, and for me, life as I knew it was about to end.

Finally quieting, I felt Mom rub my back. "Sammy, honey, no matter what we're going to know you're our daughter. How could we not? After all you have your Mama's hair and eyes, and you wrinkle your nose just like I do. Not to mention you can black mail a god like nobody's business just like I've been known to do."

"You ride like me, and have your mom's writing skills, especially when you stick your tongue out as you think," Mama added.

I smiled just a bit, "and let's not forget my ability to get into trouble and the temper to go along with it."

"You are so your mothers' daughter." My moms said in unison finally lightening the mood.

"I'm going to miss home," I said quietly.

Mama pushed me back a bit from her and pulled Mom close to us. "Sam, I'm going to tell you something that I learned a long time ago. Home is not a place, home is where your heart is. My heart is with your mom and you. You'll be home, Sam, because you'll be with us."

"I love you," I said easily. Feeling a kiss to the top of my head from both parents, I began to sink into Mama again.

"Uh-huh, young lady, I think it's time for bed," she instructed.

"Bed? It's too early for bed," I protested.

"Well, the old Xena goes to bed early," she started to explain.

"So she can get up way too early," Mom concluded with a chuckle.

"You know I'm not a morning person," I complained.

"You are so your mother's daughter," Mama said as she directed me to my bedroll.

Pouting, I turned to obey, only to hear my mom chuckle again. "Trust me, Sam. You'll learn to love it. I did."

"No you didn't," Mama argued.

I turned back around, watching as Mom stole a kiss, causing Mama's eyebrow to rise. "Bed, Sam," she directed once again, without even looking in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered dramatically. "Just remember there are certain things a girl doesn't need to know about her parents."

"Bed Sam," they directed in unison as I dutifully crawled into my bedroll and pulled the covers over my head.

Hope all those reading enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for keeping up with it, more on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 15

We had put the horses up and I was told, in no uncertain terms, that we were only spending the night at the house to regroup and gather supplies. Disappointed, I walked to my bedroom before deciding to take a long bath.

Finally collapsing on my bed, I thought of my magic satchel and opened the locket. The satchel landed on my bed and I hurriedly packed a few of my favorite clothes. My favorite jeans and the old t-shirt Mom had tried to throw away twice already. I didn't care if it had a spaghetti stain on it that wouldn't come out, it was totally comfortable. I also packed my favorite pair of sweats, changes of underclothes and tennis shoes. I threw my bathing suit in for good measure as well. I then packed my music player and solar recharger. Mama had told me nothing from this century could go back, but I had to have a way to listen to her sing and Mom tell stories. I wasn't going to take a chance on losing that too.

Finally, I grabbed the framed picture that was beside my bed. It showed the three of us in front of my apple tree laughing. It had been taken when I was eight and was still one of my favorites. Shoving it into the satchel, I quickly pushed my elephant in behind it before I closed the locket and watched in awe as the satchel disappeared and the locket around my neck glowed.

Lying on my bed, I sat up as I heard Mama enter. "Time for dinner, Sam."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not open for debate. Come eat."

"Not hungry."

Mama sighed and looked around the room. Raising her eyebrow she pointed at the locket. "Bring the elephant and the picture back Sam. You know they can't go with you."

I stubbornly shook my head. I knew she couldn't get the items without me and I wasn't giving either up.

She sat in my desk chair and looked at me hard. "Samina, bring them back now."

"No." I smirked at her. "I won't and you can't make me do it."

Mama rubbed her hands over her face. "Sam, your mom and I explained this to you. You can't take anything from this century back with you. It will draw too much attention."

"I won't have them out in front of anyone."

"Sam." Her warning tone didn't make me obey her this time.

"Forget it Mama. I'm not giving them up and there's nothing you can do that will make me give them up."

As Mama stood and advanced on me, she had that look in her eye that told me my butt was toast. From that one look, I knew the struggle was futile, but I felt the injustice all the same. I tried to dodge her, but she was too fast. As she grabbed my wrist, I did the only thing I could think of; I yelled for mom.

Mama suddenly froze, and I smirked at her once again. I'd played my trump card. I knew there was no way that Mom would let her do this to me. Only a moment passed before Mom appeared. Seeing the scene before her, she put a hand on each hip as her voice cut through the air. "What on earth is going on here?" She demanded.

"Mom!" I protested. "Tell her she can't do this. She can't force me to leave them here."

Mom made eye contact with Mama as she explained. "Sam decided to pack a few off limit items. She's refusing to give them up.

"Xena, you can't spank her into submission," Mom objected.

"Don't you think I know that, after all she is your daughter!" Mama countered as she calmly sat down on my desk chair and then pulled me over her lap. "But that's not why I'm going to spank her. I'm spanking her for being disrespectful, right Sam?"

"Mom!" I yelped, felling Mama's hand rest on my backside. "This isn't fair."

"Were you disrespectful, Sam?"

I suddenly paused. Lying would only get me into deeper trouble. With a sigh, I had to admit. "Maybe just a little bit."

Mom nodded. "Carry on then, dinner's getting cold." She directed as she left, sealing me to my fate.

*****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD******

Sitting down at the table, I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable. Even Mama's reminder spankings tended to leave quite the imprint and right now, I was feeling every bit of that reminder.

"Where's Auntie Dite?"

"Sleeping," Mom answered of placing the salad on the table.

"Still? All she's done is sleep since we've been back. Am I going to get to see her at all?" I asked.

Mama shrugged. "I'm not sure Sam, we'll see."

I shifted on my seat again as Mom put my plate in front of me.

Momentarily forgetting my sore backside, I grinned. "You made my favorite?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep. I had the time and decided we hadn't had it in a while."

I ate my spaghetti with meat sauce quietly, listening to my moms make plans for our next trip into the great outdoors. Grabbing a piece of garlic bread, I suddenly froze. This would probably be the last time I'd ever have this meal with them, like this. It might even be the last time I'd ever have this meal period. Putting down my fork, I watched as they bantered easily as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Finally, succumbing to the smell of the pasta, I resumed eating slowly deciding I may as well commit the taste to memory. Closing my mind to the conversation going on around me, I started to write my Greek myth paper in my head wishing I could now turn it in someday. Funny, that now that I couldn't go, I'd love to be in school.

"Sam? Sam!" I finally heard my name being called and came out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Mom smiled gently at me. "Did you hear any of what we were talking to you about just now?"

I shook my head. "Not one word." I admitted.

Mama sighed. "Okay, let's go over this again. This time pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am," I said sadly.

Mama shook her head and began. "Your mom and I are writing letters to everyone we feel is safe for you to go to in the event that you can't find us."

"I knew that," I interrupted.

Mom held up her hand. "Let us finish Sam."

"Fine," I knew my tone bordered on disrespect again, but I was already tired of this conversation and didn't want to listen to it anymore.

"If you can't find us right away, we want to you find my mother or the Amazons. If that isn't possible, then you can trust Hercules to find us." Mama continued.

"I know, we've been over this already." I huffed.

Ignoring me, Mom continued. "In the off chance you can't find any of them, find Joxer or even Autolycus. Their hearts are in the right place and they'll do their best to protect you and get you to us or one of the others."

I nodded. "Got it, if I can't find you right away, find Cyrene, the Amazons, Herc, Joxer, or Autolycus." I pushed my now empty plate away from me. "And I'll have letters for all these people right?"

Mom nodded. "Yes, your Mama and I are working on them. Just give them the letter with their name on it and go from there. Remember, you are to tell no one that you're our daughter until they've read the letters."

"I've got it." I said exasperated. "Let folks read the letters before saying, surprise, it's another girl!"

Mama spoke again, "They will protect your identity and won't tell anyone that you are our daughter."

"What do you mean?" Looking at them both I felt the tears always so close to the surface rise again. "Why can't I tell people I'm your daughter? You mean they're not going to tell people who I am?"

"First, they might not believe you, secondly being associated with us will only make you a target. We don't need to take any unnecessary chances." Mama said.

"Especially if we aren't there to protect you," Mom added. "We aren't going to hide who you are to us Sammy," she began.

"But we aren't going to broadcast it either." Mama finished. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of us."

I sighed loudly, "Fine, but what about Uncle Ares or Auntie Dite?"

Mama took a deep breath and started counting. Mom rolled her eyes and took my hands into hers. "In case of an extreme emergency you may call on Aphrodite. But in no circumstance are you to call on or even mention Ares name."

"Why?"

"Because the Ares back then is nothing like your uncle Ares and he'll use you to get to me. This is not up for debate Samina. You do not contact Ares at all." Mama paused for effect. "And if I find out that you did contact him, for any reason, you won't be sitting for a month of Sundays, do you understand me daughter?"

I slowly nodded at the unfamiliar venom in her voice. "I understand Mama."

"Good." Breaking into a smile, Mama rose from the table and threw me across her shoulder. "Gabrielle, ice cream in front of the TV tonight," she called as she carted me out of the room.

*****Xena****Bard****Xena*****Bard*****Xena*****

Mama and I were curled on the couch when Mom brought a tray in bearing bowls of ice cream and sundae toppings. It wasn't often she allowed us to do this, let alone do this in front of the TV, but who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Grabbing my bowl and throwing on the toppings, I made myself comfortable once again, sandwiched between my parents. I waited for Mama to turn the TV on and was surprised when Mom put a video in and did the honors. Smiling, I put my half eaten sundae down and snuggled as deep as I could into Mama while we finally completed our Halloween movie tradition.

****Xena****Bard*****Xena****Bard*****Xena*******

Lying in bed, I pulled up the covers and waited for Mom to start our bedtime routine. Scooting over, I made room for Mom to lie down next to me.

"Any requests tonight Sam?" She asked snuggling against me.

"You pick." I decided.

Kissing the top of my head, she began the story of my birth. "I never thought the day would get here….."

Finishing the story, I hugged her as she stood and allowed Mama to take her place. Putting her arm around me, Mama started to hum.

Yawning, I interrupted her. "Mama, how would you know?"

Stopping, she answered me. "Know what?"

"If I contacted Ares in the past? You told me not to, but how would you know if I did?"

Mama sighed and hugged me tighter. "When we found Eve, after our twenty-five year sleep, I found out that Ares had been using her. That was probably the closest I have ever come to wanting to actually kill him. Promise or not, if my past self found out that you had been dealing with Ares…" She never finished her sentence, but her eyes went cold, and I then knew that she was right. It didn't matter about any threats. There would be no messing with the god of war.

"I promise Mama." I said. "I promise I won't contact him, no matter what."

Kissing the top of my head, she began to hum and then sing my lullaby until I was almost asleep. Rising, she once again bent to kiss me and pulled the covers up again. "Good night little one," She whispered as I fell into a fitful sleep.

*****Xena****Bard****Xena****Bard****Xena*****

After that last lonely night in my own bed, my moms and I had returned to the woods. We had been camping now for almost two full weeks. I was more than done with it and wanted to go back home in the worst way ever. Instead, I was freezing my tail-feathers off, trying to set a snare to catch tonight's dinner.

On the walk back to camp, it started to drizzle and I tucked my hands into my pockets for warmth. Apparently the ancient Greeks didn't wear gloves, and so I'd recently lost mine when Mama had discovered them. The thought of cold hands and the loss of my gloves suddenly brought me back to the first time I met Rhys. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. It was a cold, rainy day, about a month after kindergarten had started. I'd come into the classroom, to put my backpack away, only to literally run into Rhys. He was on his way out of the room, quickly being chased by two second grade graders. We went down in a heap of arms and legs, but I came up scrapping. The two older boys didn't know what hit them, but soon all four of us were on our way to the principal's office for fighting.

It seemed that while out on the playground, one of the older boys had mistaken Rhys's gloves for his own and accused Rhys of stealing them. Rhys was in a different class than me, but hadn't seemed to care when he tried to hide in my classroom from the boys chasing him. Little did he know that the second graders would follow him.

We were sitting outside the principal's office when I noticed his name on his backpack. "Your name is Rice?" I asked.

He smiled, "No, it's like Reece's pieces. Reece."

I grinned. "Cool, you're named after one of my favorite candies."

The day didn't end well for me or my backside, after I got suspended for the first time for fighting, but it had been worth it. From that day on, Rhys and I had been best friends and I was really missing him right now.

Upon entering camp again, I stopped and watched my mothers spar. They had started up with a vengeance, and my training had also been stepped up. I had never been so sore, tired, or bored in my life.

"Sam, time to spar!" Mama shouted.

Groaning, I nodded and tightened the grip on my staff before heading to join them. By the time I reached them I was beyond annoyed and found myself feeling nothing more than self-righteous anger.

"Ready to spar?" Mom asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" I asked.

Raising her eyebrow, Mama just looked at me and indicated for me to take the ready position. Deciding I really didn't want to be doing this now, I let the feelings of anger and frustration take me over and I waited for the attack.

Mama was attacking with her sword this time. My objective was to try and disarm her. As if that would ever happen, but she never seemed to tire of tossing me onto my backside while I tried. Becoming angrier at the thought of the cold, hard ground under me, I began to feel a warmth as I completely let go. All conscious thought was gone and there was only me against that gods be damned sword. The anger that had invaded me became my guide and I finally surrendered and let it overtake me as I responded to Mama's attack in a way that I never had before.

I lost track of the time as we sparred. My focus was crisp as we spared and my instincts seemed sharper. It was this instinct that I was relying on when I dodged one of Mama's thrusts that I somehow knew was coming. Flipping backwards, a new skill I had just mastered, I swept out with my staff and managed to land a loud thwack on the backside of my mama's left kneecap. Not stopping to relish in my victory, I turned immediately and did a front roll anticipating another attack. I finally relaxed when I realized no attack was coming.

Breathing heavy, I watched as she stared at me. Finally starting to come down from the battle, I looked at her once more. "Mama, are we done?" I asked confused.

She sheathed her sword and looked at me. "Sam, where did you learn that move?"

"What move?" Still breathing hard, I tried to get myself together.

"The one that allowed you to get a strike on me."

"The flip, we've been working on it forever, I finally got it down." I answered.

"No, the other one."

"What other move?" I asked. "I don't remember what I did exactly, I just knew what you were going to do and I did my best to stop it."

"How did you know what my move was going to be Sam? How did you do it?

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I just did, it was instinct and focusing I guess."

"Xena, what's going on?" Mom placed her hand on Mama's arm and I watched as Mama calmed immediately.

"Sam, how were you feeling when we started to spar today?" Mama asked.

I looked down at my boots before looking into her eyes. "Angry."

"Angry," Mama looked to the sky and back to me. "How angry Sam?"

"Angrier than I'd been in a while," I finally admitted. "I finally just let all thought go and let the anger guide me. It was as if I knew what you were going to do before you did it, I wasn't thinking, I just was doing."

"You were letting the anger control you?" It was Mom's question this time.

I nodded slowly, "I guess I was. I didn't really think about it," I watched as Mom's hand gently took Mama's into hers and gave it a squeeze. "I didn't have to think, I just had to focus on the sword and defeating my opponent."

"Defeating Samina?" Mama's voice was deep and I realized too late my mistake. "Defeating? You are to disarm and run. What the hell do you mean defeat?"

Feeling confused by her anger, I allowed my feelings to come to the surface again. "Why not defeat? If it's a weaker opponent why not take advantage? Why disarm and run?"

"Because there will always be a bigger opponent, another enemy trying to make a name for himself. You do not bring danger onto yourself Samina. Never!" Mama's voice was raised and I took a step back.

She had never raised her voice to me like this, no matter the trouble I had been in. Wondering what was wrong with her, I decided to fight back. "Are we talking about me or the Destroyer of Nations?" I shouted. "Afraid Ares will see the same potential in me that he saw in you?"

I took another step back as Mom stopped Mama's advance. Rounding on me, Mom took me by the shoulders. I'd never seen her this angry and I swallowed my words, "Samina Ephiny Bardos go to your bedrolls and do not move until we come for you." Her voice was even, almost cold and I recoiled from her touch.

Not able to stop myself, I narrowed my eyes and nodded curtly. "Fine, guess my words hit a little close to home huh?" I spat before stomping towards my bedroll.

I lay on my bedroll and watched the gray clouds float across the sky. I hated being still like this, it allowed me too much time to think. I knew that something was off with my moms and wondered what would happen when they finally came for me. An eternity later I heard soft footfalls and rolled onto my side to face away from Mom. I was tired of this. I was tired of the sparring, of all the rules, of hunting, and I had done enough camping to last me two lifetimes. I wanted to go home and take a bath before snuggling into my warm, soft bed. Instead I was stuck here on the cold, hard ground on a stupid bedroll. I felt the anger coming back and no longer cared what anyone wanted to tell me.

Mom sat down on the bedroll next to me and began to rub my back. I started to relax almost immediately and realized this was something else that I had in common with my warrior mother, Mom's touch could calm us like no other.

"Sit up Samina we need to talk." Her voice was still cold and I sighed heavily.

Sitting up I crossed my legs in front of me and looked at her, "What do you want to talk about and where's Mama?"

"Your mother is drilling," Mom took my hands in hers. "She's going to be gone for a while Sam. You managed to push almost all of her buttons at once."

"She yelled at me, she's never yelled at me." I said quietly. "And you," I paused. "I've never seen you like that or heard you sound that way."

"You managed to push a few of my buttons too Samina," she said softly. "That's one of the reasons we need to talk. What you did today Sam," Mom paused and I waited. "What you did while sparring, it's a feeling that Xena knows all too well."

I was quiet and Mom finally continued, "Allowing your anger to control you in that way is not something your mother or I want for you Sam. I've seen it consume your mother before and I don't want you to ever face what she's been forced to face because of it."

"Is that why Ares wanted her?" I asked quietly.

"Part of it," Mom sighed. "The rest is more complicated. Just know that you will have to find a way to control the anger and not let it control you. Bloodlust is not something you want to experience. Believe me, I know Sam, just what it can do to you."

"Bloodlust?" Now I was confused.

"Wanting to use that anger you feel to kill, to not just defeat your enemy but to wipe them off the earth." Mama's voice was deep and I looked up to see her standing behind Mom. I hadn't heard her come up, and wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Am I the type of person that would want to do that?" I asked.

"You are my daughter Samina," Mama replied simply before she walked to the horses. Mounting Argo she disappeared as I watched in stunned silence.

Thanks to all who are still reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 16

The sun was beginning to set and I was staring at my food in silence. Mom and I hadn't really talked since Mama left, her words to me about being her daughter painful for the first time in my life.

Wondering if she would be back before nightfall, I finally looked at Mom and gathered what courage I had left, "Why did she say that to me?"

"Samina?" Green eyes looked at me fully.

"Why did she say I was her daughter that way? Does she think I'll kill too?"

Mom put her plate down and moved towards me. Taking my plate, she placed it on the ground before taking my hands in hers. "I'm not going to lie to you Sam. Xena and I are scared. Scared of what this time travel is going to do to you, what our old selves will be like, and how you will cope with it all."

"So you just figure I'm going to forget everything you've ever taught me and go running to Ares?"

"No Sam," Mom's voice was low. "But both of us know how Ares will try to manipulate you, how easy it is to give in the hate, the hurt, to feel sorry for yourself. With that mindset you might do things you never thought possible."

I sighed, "I'm proud to be your daughter. Both of you, but when she said that…." I trailed off. "It hurt in a way that I've never felt."

Pulling my hands from Mom's I wiped my eyes and looked into the fire. "I don't want to go back, but I know I have no choice." I watched as the flames licked the sides of the rocks before speaking once more, "I do have a choice though on a few other things. You and Mama need to listen to me about them or today won't be a onetime thing."

Finally hearing hoof beats I looked up from the fire and watched as Mama entered camp. She took care of Argo before joining us by the fire. Taking the plate from Mom's hand she said her thanks and kissed Mom gently before sitting crossed legged on the fur with Mom.

Saying nothing, I scraped my scraps in the fire and moved to my bedrolls. Lying down, I wondered when she would speak to me again and if either of us was really ready for the conversation that I knew would be happening.

Pulling the covers over my head, I tried to block the low murmur of voices coming from the fire. I knew my parents were talking about me and though I only wanted to go to sleep, I knew that it wouldn't come as long as they continued to speak.

The voices finally stopped and I felt the blankets being pulled from my head gently, "We need to talk, Samina."

Sighing, I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me before following Mama back to the furs by the fire. "What is there to say?" I finally asked. "You made your thoughts pretty well known."

Mama brushed her hand over her face and stared into the fire as Mom kept a constant touch on her crossed knee. "I love you, Sam. I love you more than you can understand without being a mother yourself. That love doesn't stop me from being scared, from hoping I'm doing the right thing with you, from seeing enough of me in you to worry about what will happen to you in the past."

"You really think I'd turn to Ares so easily?" I demanded.

"I did," Mama's azure eyes locked on mine. "I felt alone, Sam. Lyceus was dead, my mother blamed me for it, and I had no one else, nowhere to turn. If that happens to you, if you begin to feel that way…."

"Why would Ares want a child?" I asked.

"You won't always be a child, Sammy," this time it was Mom's voice who answered. "Ares tried to draw me to him as well, he figured if he couldn't have Xena, than I was the next best thing."

"And without being able to have Eve in the future, then he may want me simply because of who I am?"

Mama nodded. "Exactly. What happened to you today, Sam, it's the first step."

"The first step towards the dark side?" I quipped.

"This is not a joke, Samina." Mom's voice was sharp. "You have to be careful, you can't let the anger control you or there may be a time you don't come back from it."

I looked at my moms and took a deep breath, "Xena and Gabrielle will be there though," I protested. "They won't let me walk your path Mama. No matter what, I know they won't."

Mama gave a half-smile, "How can you be so sure, Sam?"

"Because you wouldn't," I replied simply.

***XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD***

Waking up, I yawned and snuggled back under my blankets. The early morning chill was worse than usual and I was still tired. The fire had died down and I noticed that my moms were still asleep as well.

We had talked late into the night and when I had gone to bed my mothers had continued their conversation. I knew that the subject was far from closed, but I also knew that I needed to be more careful of allowing my anger to get the better of me as well.

I wanted to talk to them today about the training. I was beyond sick of it and wanted nothing more than to have a break of some sort. Any type of break would be good at this point, but I was really hoping I could talk them into going home for a few days and enjoying the comforts there that I was so desperately missing.

I must have fallen asleep again because I groaned when I felt Mama shaking me gently, "Wakey, wakey," she teased as I groaned once more.

"What?" I finally mumbled.

"Time to help me catch breakfast," she replied much too happily.

"Take Argo instead," I responded turning over once more and trying in vain to keep the blanket over me. Feeling myself being lifted I let out a strong kick and grinned briefly as I heard the muffled reaction to it.

Being dropped on the ground unexpectedly is never fun, but it at least gave me the desired result. I was no longer over Mama's shoulder and I decided to make my stand at that moment. I wasn't sure if my moms would listen to me, but I wasn't going to just mindlessly obey them anymore. I had had enough and they were going to hear about it one way or another.

"Samina!" Mama glared at me. "What was that?"

"I told you to take Argo," I said quietly. "I'm done."

"What do you mean done?" Mama asked evenly.

"I've had enough," I took a deep breath and glared at Mom as she finally got off her bedrolls and stood by Mama. "Have either of you thought what this crash course in ancient Greece has been like for me?"

"Sam, you have to be…."

"No!" I cut Mom off. "I'm tired of hearing that I have to be prepared. Don't you think I know that? My entire life is over and you're spending what little time I have putting me through hell. I've had enough. I've I haven't had a break since we came back out here. If I'm not sparring with you guys, then I'm learning new hunting or tracking skills, not to mention the scroll time you have me putting in." I paused and took a deep breath. "Oh, and let's not forget the conditioning I'm getting so I don't have such a hard time keeping up, the fact that I'm cut off from my best friend and have nobody to talk to, and you won't even let me go home to relax or do anything fun before I'm sent off to make this my life."

I advanced quickly and looked up into Mama's eyes. "Have either of you even thought once of what I wanted to do with the time I have left here? Did you? No! I'd still like time to be a kid and have some fun with you before I'm forced to leave. I already hate ancient Greece and I haven't even been sent back yet! It's no wonder I let the anger take over yesterday, it's the only way to find peace!" I finished my rant and turned, running toward Mavri.

I never made it to Mavri and went limp as Mama grabbed me. Falling to the ground once again I lay there like a slug refusing to respond to her in any way. Hearing a loud sigh, I was tugged to my feet and jumped forward with the swat she bestowed on my backside.

Deciding not to react, I allowed her to pull me towards the fire Mom now had going once more. "Sit down Samina," Mama directed.

Ignoring her, I stood staring off into the woods behind her and felt myself being pushed to the furs by strong hands. "I said sit down, young lady."

Hitting the ground again, I kept my focus on the woods and refused to speak or acknowledge either of my mothers. "This is not the way to get us to listen to you, Samina," Mom's voice finally penetrated my fog.

"Well, telling Mama I didn't want to hunt sure didn't seem to work," I huffed.

"Samina," Mom's voice was beyond warning. "Talk to us about this."

Finally looking at her before glancing to Mama I sighed. "I told you, I'm tired. I want to go home and have a real bath and sleep in a real bed. I want to go out for pizza and see Rhys and be a kid again. I'll never get to do any of those things ever again and instead of letting me enjoy the little time I have left, you're making things miserable."

"Sam," Mama tried.

"No," I looked at her hard. "I'm miserable. Don't you think I should at least be allowed a little fun before misery becomes my life?"

I watched as my parents looked at each other and then back to me. "Samina," Mama's voice was deep. "That is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard. Your life is not going to be one big misery. You may not have modern conveniences, but you certainly aren't going to be living like a Neanderthal either."

"No, just like a 21st century girl in Ancient Greece," I huffed. "I want to go home. Please, enough with the camping, and sparing, and the gods be damned hunting." I was pleading now, my voice coming out more as a whine than anything else.

Standing, Mom took Mama's hand and they moved away from me. Taking this opportunity, I quickly pulled sweats on over my nighttime wear and tugged my boots on as well. Looking over my shoulder, I ran towards Mavri once more and whistled. Luckily he was under a tree and upon hearing my whistle bowed. Smiling I used his extended leg to stand on his back before pulling myself into the tree above him. It wasn't my apple tree, but it would do for the moment.

"Sam, come down here." Mama's voice was quiet and I ignored her.

"Why, time for some more training? Need to get in my daily amount of some ancient skill I don't want to learn before breakfast?"

"Sam, we want to talk with you, please come down," Mama asked again.

"Maybe I've decided I want to live in this tree now. Maybe I'm tired of being on the ground," I sniped once again.

"Have it your way, little one," Mama said.

My eyes widened in amazement as she easily climbed the tree and perched on the branch across from me. "Nice tree," she commented.

"It used to be," I said. "Before the landlord let anybody rent here."

"Okay Sam, I know you're angry, but the disrespect stops right now."

I remained quiet and she began to speak. "You're right, Sam."

My head snapped up and my eyes stared into hers in surprise.

She chuckled at my look. "Try not to fall out of the tree in your shock," she joked. "Your mom and I have been pushing you pretty hard. We want to make sure that you are as prepared as you can be before going back, I guess that we never really thought what it might be doing to you."

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered.

"Well, your mom and I have a surprise for you, so come on, out of the tree, we'll explain more on the way."

Giving in, I brightened a bit, "Are we going home?"

Mama shook her head and I scowled again. "Then forget it, I don't want any more of your surprises."

"Sam," Mama looked at me hard.

"No," I wiped a tear from my eye. "I want to go home. I want to go home. Once I go back I'll never be able to go home again and you won't even let me have that now."

Turning from her, I thought over my options and was taken by surprise when Mama grabbed me around the waist. "Have it your way, little one," she said before flipping us out of the tree onto the ground.

"Mama!" I screeched. "How on earth did you do that?" The fact that I didn't want to talk to her momentarily forgotten.

"I have many skills." She winked at me and picked me up slinging me across her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. As she walked she began a steady stream of playful swats to my backside. "You're getting this surprise whether you want it or not," she informed me before landing a slightly harder swat and plopping me into the saddle on Mavri.

Doing an easy flip, she landed perfectly on Argo and I heard Mom mutter, "Show off," before handing Mama Mavri's reigns and mounting Domino.

Looking behind me, I realized that camp had been cleaned up while I was in the tree and I crossed my arms in front of me pouting. The last place I wanted to be was heading somewhere other than home, but knew if I even thought of trying to dismount Mavri while we were moving I wouldn't be able to sit in the saddle comfortably until my next birthday.

****Xena****Bard*****Xena****Bard*****Xena****

Mom and Mama finally pulled their horses to a stop. I followed suit but was still only half listening to them. Tying the horses to a large tree, we entered a half-hidden cave.

"What is it with you two and caves?" I asked.

Neither of them spoke, but I heard Mom chuckle a bit as we followed faint light coming from inside the cave. Finally stopping I gasped in awe and looked around me. The walls were sparkling with crystals of different colors and just enough light came in from the top and side walls of the cave. There was an indoor waterfall that emptied into a still pool and below that another large pool of water with steam rising from it.

"A natural hot spring," Mom announced with a smile. "Your Mama and I found this cave shortly after we came here and we still enjoy relaxing here when we get the chance."

I smiled, the first real smile in days. "Hot water?"

Mama nodded removing the last of her clothing. "Yup, come on, let's not waste it," she said entering the hot water, quickly followed by Mom.

I hurried to undress and finally joined them in water, feeling my tension relax almost immediately. "This is great." I admitted. "Thanks."

Mom turned and looked at me. "See, we do listen when you talk to us."

Finding a stone ledge around the edge of the pool, I sat on it and continued to relax. "Right, I guess it's all in the delivery, huh?"

We sat in silence for a while and then I remembered a question I wanted to ask. "You said you found this cave soon after you got here. How did you find it?"

Mom smiled at me and went into story telling mode. I had listened for almost an hour while Mom and Mama told me how hard it had been for them when they first arrived her, how they acclimated, and what they did when they found out Mom was pregnant.

I felt a little better at my trip back to ancient Greece now, at least I had an idea of what I'd be facing. They hadn't had any warning or clue of what was to happen.

My moms had finally stood up and were exiting the bliss of the hot water. Drying off with the towels they brought, I joined them in disappointment. I could have stayed in that water all night, not to mention that I knew I still had snares to check before it got dark. Now that I was, in large part, responsible for most of the game for our meals, I didn't like hunting nearly as much as I thought I would.

Exiting the cave, I mounted Mavri and began a slow walk back toward the camp with Mama and Mom. "Don't forget to check your snares." Mama said as we reached camp and dismounted. "I'll take care of the horses."

I nodded and grabbed my hunting bag, making sure my knife was with me as well as my staff. I dragged myself into the woods to check the snares and hoped whatever I had caught would be easy to dress for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 17

I was awoken early the next morning by the sound of my Mama saying my name. The sun was barely up and she was muttering something about getting an early jump. Thinking we might be going for a ride, I sat up slowly and looked at her.

"Are we going for a ride?" I asked hopefully.

She grinned, "Nope, sparring."

I groaned and lay back down. "You go ahead, I'm sleeping in."

I felt Mama shake me, "Come on Sam, you don't have a choice."

Turning over, I ignored her and pulled the covers up higher. "Go away. If you don't have something for us to do that involves an early morning ride, you're on your own."

I heard her walk away and jumped a foot when I felt the cold stream on my head a few minutes later. Jumping up, I glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? I screamed as blind rage was now fueling me. "I don't want to spar with you now. I don't want to hunt, I don't want to be here!" Allowing the anger to fill me yet again, I glared at her. "Didn't we cover this yesterday?" I yelled. "I'm done."

"Samina," Mama's tone was icy. "You listen," she began.

"No, you listen to me oh great Warrior Princess," I interrupted. "I am sick of this. I want my last few days to be with my parents having at least a little fun. I've had enough sparing and hunting and strategy meetings to last me a life time. I told you how I felt about this becoming my life now, weren't you listening? I don't want this to be my life now, I want to go home! I'm already starting to wish Eve had never been born!"

I watched the hurt flash in Mama's eyes as I said that about Eve, but I was past the point of no return and couldn't stop myself now if I wanted to. Turning to run, I felt myself be lifted off the ground and carried toward the fallen logs we'd been sitting on in camp.

Finding myself dangling over Mama's knee as she put in on the log I felt a dozen hard swats on my backside. Holding back the tears, I stayed quiet as she stood me up and then pointed to the log. "Sit there and stay until you're ready to apologize."

I shook my head and made the conscious decision to turn and walk away from her and the log. Feeling her hand on my arm, I shook it off and kept walking only to be confronted by Mom blocking my way.

"I believe your Mama told you to do something, Samina. Now, do it." She directed pointing to the log.

"Screw you," I answered.

The slap happened so fast, I was holding my cheek with my hand before it even registered. I looked at Mom with wide eyes and took off running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get away from both of them.

It didn't take long before Mama had caught up with me. Grabbing me, she allowed me to punch at her while she forced me into a hug. "Sam, stop it," she repeated calmly until I collapsed sobbing. Feeling myself being picked up, I decided I was too exhausted to protest and instead wrapped my legs around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how what was meant to be a silent protest went so wrong.

Reaching camp, she put me down and rather than turn back to her for the comfort she was offering I slowly walked toward Mavri. Burying my face in his neck, I allowed myself to cry away the morning's frustrations and mistakes. It was the first time in my life I had turned away from my Mama's arms when she offered them and realizing this, I began to cry harder.

Finally calming down, I turned from Mavri and looked toward my moms. They were together on the log watching me and as much as I wanted to join them, something stopped me from doing it. Instead, I walked to my bedrolls and lied down. Turning on my side away from them, I started to cry again before slipping into a fitful sleep.

****Xena*****Bard*****Xena*****Bard*****Xena*****

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I followed my stomach to the fire. Taking the offered plate, I finished my meal in silence, never looking up. Putting my plate on the ground, I started to head back to the bedrolls, when a gentle hand on my arm stopped me.

Feeling long fingers under my chin, my head was moved so that I was looking into eyes that mirrored my own. "We're going to talk now, Sam." I said nothing deciding that if they wanted to talk, they could. I felt as if I'd said enough for a lifetime.

"So care to tell us what happened this morning?" Mom asked gently.

I crossed my arms and merely looked at her. Staying silent, I lowered my arms and picked up a blade of grass. Starting to tear it into thin strips, I concentrated on nothing other than that blade of grass. Maybe my moms would give up when they realized I wasn't going to talk.

"Sam, your mom asked you a question."

I briefly looked at Mama before picking another blade of grass and repeating the process of tearing it into thin strips.

My hands were suddenly stopped in their movement by my moms. Each had placed on hand on top of mine and were now holding them still. Trying to pull away, I found I couldn't, so I simply relaxed and began to count the blades of grass in front of me on the ground.

"Sammy, talk to us," Mom said as I continued to ignore them.

Hearing a sigh, I looked up again and saw my Mama's blue eyes studying me. "You know your mom and I are a lot more stubborn than you are, Samina," she began. "I really don't want to spend what time we have left doing this when we could be talking and doing other things."

"Other things? You want to do other things?" I demanded. "Like what, teach me how to polish my weapons with my toes in case my arms get cut off?"

"Samina!" Mom's voice came at me this time. "That is enough."

I looked at her and was ready to respond when I noticed a subtle movement close to Mom's boot. A dark head poked out from under the log my parents were sitting on. It was on the far side of my mom and I knew neither of my parents could see it. I didn't have time to warn her, or even be afraid. I acted on instinct. Keeping my eyes trained on the spot, I pulled the dagger from my boot and threw it. I pinned the head just as it reared to strike.

Mom suddenly yelped as Mama grabbed her and pulled her away from the danger. "What are you thinking…" Mama started before her eyes traveled to where the dagger had struck.

"Are you okay, Mom?" I asked watching Mama pick up my dagger with the snake dangling from it.

"Copperhead," Mama said as she removed my dagger from its head and threw the animal on the fire. She cleaned my dagger before returning it to me. "Nice job, Sam," she complimented with a smile.

I grinned back. "Yeah, I guess if this whole saving the world thing doesn't work out I can be a knife thrower at the carnival."

Mom shook her head and helped me to my feet. Hugging me tightly she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Sam."

"Figured I owed you after what I said to you today," I smirked. "I'd hate to go to ancient Greece with that hanging over my head."

Mama shook her head at me as well and also gave me a kiss. "Is this what you meant when you said you wanted to do something else?" she teased.

I shook my head as I hugged her back. "Nope. I had really hoped for a trip to Disney World," I quipped as she playfully swatted my backside.

Holding her hands up in mock defeat she shook her head. "Oh no, never again will I go there. Having to pull you off the pirates once was enough."

I giggled. "I was seven and Mom had just told me the story of you being a pirate. What did you think I was going to do when I saw the bad guys?"

I looked at them and smiled. "You know what I'd really like to do?" I asked.

Looking at each other, Mom put her hands on her hips before answering me. "What?"

"Laser tag and pizza."

"Sam," Mama began.

"Now, before you say no, remember, I just did save your wife's life," I interjected with a smirk. "I mean, I saved her from a very painful death and you having to explain those outfits at the hospital.

Mom sat on the log and motioned me towards her. Stopping in front of her I was over her lap and looking at the ground before I knew what had happened.

"Hey! What's going on?" I protested.

Mom giggled. "Just paying you back my little blackmailer," she said as she playfully gave me a half dozen swats before pulling me onto her lap and hugging me again. "What do you think Xena, should we reward our little blackmailer here?"

Mama's eyes twinkled. "I think it's about time we told her one of our secrets to being on the road." She sat down next to Mom on the log and put her arm around Mom's shoulders while looking at me. "You know Sam, sometimes when your mom and I were on the road we would get tired and decide to take a little vacation. We'd find a nice secluded spot and spend a day…."

"Or a week or two," Mom added, getting a grin from Mama.

"A few days," Mama conceded. "And we'd just relax. We'd fish, swim, sunbathe, and just forget about all our troubles and being on the road for a while.

I smiled. "That sounds like one of our normal camping trips," I commented. "You know, the ones I enjoy taking with you."

Mom laughed. "How about we compromise?" She looked at Mama who nodded. "You can have a few days off, within reason. Regular camp chores still need to be done, but we can let up on the training for a while."

"Can we go back to the house?"

Mama shook her head. "No, but you can explore anywhere you want to out here. As long as we know where you are and you promise not to go outside of calling range."

"Voice calling range or Amazon call range?" I asked.

Mom laughed again. "Both."

I looked at Mama. "Will you teach me that front flip and how to do that flip onto Mavri like you do onto Argo?"

She nodded slowly. "We'll try and see how it goes."

I grinned. "And can I learn to use a sword?"

"NO!" they said in unison.

I sighed but nodded my head. "I figured now was as good a time as any to ask." I giggled as Mom tickled me.

"Anything else?" Mama asked.

My eyes traveled to Mama's side, where her chakram lay. Just looking at it made my backside tingle, but there was just something about it.

Mama noticed and took it off the hook. "Still curious about it, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Tell you what, if you can promise me that you'll give our 'vacation' a good try, then I'll demonstrate for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Mama nodded with a smile. "But first you have to let your Mom teach you how to make those dumplings."

I groaned. "I still say I take after you in the cooking department."

Mom placed me on my feet and stood behind me. "Oh I don't know, you haven't managed to make us sick with one of your cheese sandwiches yet."

She ducked as Mama grabbed for her and ran toward the edge of the field only to be stopped when Mama did an easy series of cartwheels and flips to land in front of her.

Laughing, I ran to catch up, deciding that this was just what I needed right now.  
****XENA*****BARD*****XENA******BARD******

I wiped the last of the flour from my hands and handed Mom the last dumpling. I was covered in dough and red sauce and had bits of cheese clinging to my skin just for fun. Watching carefully as she placed them in the pan to cook I stood. "I think I'd better go clean up and get changed."

Shaking her head she couldn't stop giggling as she looked at me. "I think you're right, Sam. Make sure to wash your hair. I'm still not sure how you got red sauce in it."

I grinned. "I have many skills," I answered in a perfect impression of my mama.

I gathered my things and was met halfway to the stream by Mama. Helping me carry my things, she watched as I bathed quickly and changed. Sitting next to her on a large rock, I relaxed as she began the process of combing out my now wet hair. I felt her easily comb the knots out before beginning to braid it.

We sat in silence for a while before I decided to talk to her about something that had been bothering me all day.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said about Eve today. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Her hands stopped their ministrations briefly, before beginning again. "Thank you," she said simply kissing the top of my head. "I can only imagine some of the things that are going through your head right now, Sam. Just remember that you can always talk to your mom or me about them, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

Standing, Mama took my hand in hers. "Now, let's get back to camp. I'm starving and those dumplings should be about done."

****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA***

Sticking out my tongue in concentration, I scrunched my nose and ran. Making sure to lift on the right foot, I flipped over the staff and landed upright. "I did it!"

"You certainly did." Mama's voice came from behind me. "Now, let's try it without the staff."

"Are you sure?" I turned to ask her. "I mean, I've only done it 30 times with the staff.

Mama laughed. "I'm sure. Run back towards me and do it."

I nodded and once again took off at a run. Stepping onto my right foot I flipped and landed perfectly without the staff for support. Grinning, I did two front handsprings and a cartwheel in celebration. "I did it!"

Mama came up and hugged me. "Nice job, Sam."

"Am I ready to learn how to flip onto Mavri?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Let's practice that flip some more, then I'll let you go back to camp and show your mom."

I ran into camp yelling for Mom. She looked up from her scroll and watched as I showed her my new flip. Grinning I ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "I can do it now, just like Mama!"

She grinned as she pulled me into another hug. "I see that. I am totally impressed. No sprained ankles for you."

I shook my head. "Nope, I know to lead with the right foot." I giggled as she playfully tickled me.

"You are so your mother's daughter," she commented.

"Yep," I answered with a big smile on my face.

I laid down by her and used her back as a pillow looking up at the sky.

"Where's your Mama?" she asked returning to her scroll.

"Said she's going to bring home lunch."

"Let's hope, looks like it might rain, or even snow," she commented.

"Yeah, Mama said we'll probably move to the cave after lunch, just in case."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today."

"You're welcome, Sammy," she said softly before once again putting quill to parchment.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD***

To all those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get this one up; real life kept interfering. More to come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter has spanking of a minor. If you don't enjoy that, why have you read this far? Anyway, you have been warned.

Chapter 18

We had made it to the cave easily. The horses were put up in a small natural shelter by the cave and were happy to be blocked from the wind. I was happy to get in from the constant drizzle that had been following us for the last hour.

I started the fire under Mama's direction and decided to change into my warmest sweats. Laying my wet clothes by the fire to dry, I watched my parents set camp back up. They had a natural rhythm as they did so and it still amazed me to see it. I wondered briefly, if the rhythm would be the same or different with a baby involved. Shaking off the thought, I began to sharpen my boot dagger the way I had been taught.

Looking up, I noticed Mama watching me. She smiled and began to sharpen her sword as Mom pulled out her scrolls once again. The cave was quiet as we worked and I was glad to have even more of a break from my training.

I had finished sharpening my dagger and polishing my staff and chobos. Gently laying my weapons on the ground, I stood and walked to Mama. Lying down, I put my head in her lap and relaxed as she began to run her fingers through my hair.

"What's on your mind, little one?"

"The full moon is in three days."

"I know."

"I'm still scared and I still don't want to go."

"I know little one, your mom and I feel the same way."

"Do you call her little one, Mama? Eve."

"I don't think so, Sam," Mama answered. "It was so long ago and I had her for such a little time."

"I'll miss hearing it," I said. "And I hope you don't call her that." I whispered as silent tears began to fall.

Pulling me into her lap, Mama held me as I cried. I didn't share with her that the locket had started to become warm and then go cold again as the day had progressed. I knew I would be leaving soon, but figured if I ignored the locket until it did something big, then I could pretend I'd never have to leave.

Mama started to rock me on her lap and began to sing my favorite lullaby. A lullaby I hoped Eve had never heard as well. I knew I shouldn't be this jealous of a baby, but I couldn't help myself. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this place. Then again, if it hadn't been for her, I probably never would have been born. Messing with time and Fate can really give you a headache if you think about it too much I decided as I finally was able to stop the tears.

Mom sat on the other side of Mama and laid her hand on my arm. "It's okay to be jealous of Eve," She said. "I imagine it must be pretty hard thinking that we'll be parenting her and won't remember parenting you."

I nodded. "I've never even met her and I'm already jealous. I don't know if I'll even be able like her when I get there."

"Oh, little one," Mama continued to rock me as Mom rubbed my back.

"It will work out, Sam," Mom said gently. "Your mama and I have faith in you, and when the problem with Eve is solved, I'm sure we'll get our memories back."

I nodded. "The Fates did promise."

"Yes, they did," Mom agreed.

I slowly sat up and watched the fire as I leaned into Mama. "What happens if you don't want me when I get there?" I asked quietly.

"Sam, we talked about this already," Mom said as she moved to sit next to Mama and be able to hug me as well. "We won't leave you. No matter what."

"What if you decide I'm safer with the Amazons or Cyrene?"

"We won't," Mama's voice was firm.

"How do you know?"

Mom moved so she was sitting in front of me. Taking both of my hands in hers she stared into my eyes. "I know us, Sam. Your mama and I will feel responsible for you no matter what. As we get to know you again, I know we will fall in love with you. How could we not? You're a part of both of us, Sammy, and getting to know you will be like falling in love with your mama all over again. Trust me on this one, Sam."

I squeezed her hands and nodded. "I'll try, but they aren't you and trust has to be earned." I looked up at Mama. "That's what you've always told me, Mama. Trust shouldn't be easily given. I don't care if they are you, they aren't my parents."

Mama sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Oh little one, I am sorry this is going to be so hard for you. We will always be your parents. We may just be different than you remember for a while."

I nodded. "I know. The Fates better keep their promise," I muttered as I felt the locket warm up again.

Mama's hand suddenly brushed the locket and I felt her stiffen. "Sam, how long has it been warm?"

"How long has what been warm?" I asked as the locket cooled again.

"The locket."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's not warm," I answered truthfully. It was no longer warm and I didn't want attention turned back to my impending trip.

Mom reached up and felt the heart. "It's not warm, Xena. Are you sure it was?"

"I'm sure." Mama shifted and I found myself suddenly looking into her eyes. "I want the truth, Sam. How long has it been getting warm?"

I looked into my mama's eyes and did something I never thought I would. I lied to her. "It hasn't been getting warm, Mama. Feel it, it's cold."

She stiffened and sighed. "This is not how I wanted to spend time together," she muttered as I found myself over her lap.

"Mama!" I protested. "What are you doing?"

"Xena?"

"She lied to me, Gabrielle," she said quietly. Turning to me, she continued. "I know that you're scared about this, but we have to know what's going on when it's going on, otherwise we'll all be unprepared."

"Sam, what's going on with the locket?" Mom asked as I lay like a wet fish over Mama's lap.

"Nothing," I lied again.

The first swat felt like fire on my bottom. I yelped and almost immediately started crying. Stopping, Mama relieved me of my sweats before asking a loaded question. "Sam, what's going on with the locket? How long has it been getting warm?"

I said nothing and once again began to cry as Mama's hand came down quickly on my bottom.

"It started today!" I finally cried out deciding that I didn't want to spend any more of my time like this either.

Mama's hand stopped and she started to rub gentle circles on my back as I recovered. Pulling me into her lap, she looked at me hard. "Do not lie to your mom or me ever again, Samina. We can't help you if we don't know the truth."

I nodded and fell into her open arms. She and Mom began a conversation about what this all meant, but I allowed myself not to listen. I still figured if I ignored it, it would all just go away.

My attention was suddenly brought back to the present as I watched Mom begin to wrap up some summer sausage, a hunk of cheese, an unsliced loaf of bread, and a small loaf of nutbread. Placing all the food in a leather satchel, she placed it with my weapons.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked as I slowly righted my pants and shifted to watch her.

"Making sure you'll have food if you can't find us right away," she answered before placing two full water skins next to the food satchel.

"You can use your dagger to cut the meat and bread," Mama offered as she gently stood, making me stand with her.

I rubbed my bottom and grimaced. "This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want everything to change again."

Mom came over and knelt in front of me. Giving me a hug, she stood again and took my hand. "Come on, Sam, you and I are going for a walk." She said before leading me from the cave into the damp afternoon.

Mom and I walked in silence for a while before she finally spoke. "Sam, I can understand why you didn't want to tell us about the locket." She smiled at me. "But lying is never okay."

"Mama got that point across just fine," I mumbled.

"I'm sure she did." Mom grinned. "Not wanting things to change is understandable, but you have to be practical too. You wouldn't want to go hungry would you?" she asked stopping and facing me.

I shrugged. "I guess not."

She grinned again as we began to walk once more. "Trust me, you wouldn't, and making sure you have supplies makes your mama and me feel better about you leaving too."

This time I stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"By preparing you for this, we're still being able to take care of you, Sam. We don't want you to ever think that we wanted this for you, but by making sure you'll be taken care of when we're not there gives us a little peace.

We started walking again in silence and I squeezed her hand. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll tell me stories there, if I ask you to?"

Stopping again she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sure of it, Sam, I'm sure of it."

"Even at bedtime? You won't be too busy with Xena or Eve to tell me a story?"

Her fingers found my chin and lifted it so I was looking into her eyes. "I will never be too busy to tell you a story, Sam. Never, not this me, and not the past me."

"You promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

I smiled a little. "Okay. I'll try to trust that," I said before we once again began our walk.

****XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD*****XENA****

Walking back into the cave, I noticed that Mama was gone. Figuring she had gone out to hunt, I laid on my bedrolls and watched as Mom began getting things ready for when she returned. Finding a piece of parchment near my staff, I picked it up and read it.

Groaning I handed it to Mom before once again lying down.

"Sam, it says here that your mama wants you to track her."

"Well, I don't feel like doing it, so I'm not," I answered.

"Get up and do what the note says." Mom's voice left no room for argument. Standing, I grabbed my staff and once again headed outside. However, instead of tracking my mama, I walked to the area where we were keeping the horses. Trying to sit on the softest patch of rock I could find, I watched them and waited for my mama to return.

"Samina Ephiny Bardos!" I heard my mom's voice echo through the air.

Standing I ran to the mouth of the cave only to be pulled inside by my ear. Mama was standing by the fire, eyebrow raised as Mom put her hands on her hips to glare at me.

I shrugged. "I told you I didn't feel like tracking today. So I didn't."

Mom pointed to the wall of the cave. "Right now, Samina," she ordered.

I sighed and put down my staff before moving to stand facing the wall of the cave. It wasn't fair; they'd promised me that they would ease off the training. I shouldn't be in trouble for wanting to do just that.

I listened to the sounds behind me and started to daydream as I stood looking at the wall. The lines gave it character and I wondered if I was the first person to ever have to stand and stare at its walls like this.

Hearing my moms whisper and smelling dinner cooking, I started to fidget. I was tired of standing and doing nothing. Then again, that was the whole point of this punishment. I started to grin when I thought back to the last time I had to stand in the corner. Super-super glue, pencils, and Nikki Wilkon's notebook had been involved.

"Samina, come here please." I was pulled from my thoughts as Mom called me over to them.

Slowly dragging my feet on the dirt floor, I walked the few steps to the fire pit. "You bellowed?" I asked.

Mama's eyebrow went up again and Mom shook her head. "Now is not the time to test us, Samina," Mom said.

I decided to push my luck. "I haven't given you a test," I said. "I'm not going to school anymore, remember?"

I remembered too late that I should never sass Mom when she was cooking. The wooden spatula she had in her hand was lethal on my backside. Sniffing and rubbing at the relit fire in my backside, I scowled at both of my parents.

"I want to know why you didn't do what I told you to do in the note." Mama's voice was low and carried just enough warning.

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"Samina, we've talked about this before. You need to do what we ask of you when we're on the road."

"You didn't ask!" I yelled. "You ordered me to do it." I scowled again and began to recite, "Sam, I want you to track me, now."

"Some request," I spat. "I thought we were stopping the damn training for a while."

"Language, Samina," Mom reprimanded.

I knew I shouldn't but it was as if my brain wasn't letting my common sense side do anything right now. Going for broke, I let out string of curses in English, Greek, and even a few in Latin that would have made Cesar himself blush. Google could be a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands.

Google was dangerous all right, I decided as I lay bare bottomed and over Mom's lap before I finished exhaling. Mom then proceeded to have a serious chat with me using absolutely no words.

*****XENA*****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA****

I was standing against the cave wall eating my dinner. I hadn't said anything to my moms yet, and they were talking quietly while ignoring me. I knew they wouldn't ignore me forever and sighed heavily as I finished my meal.

Walking slowly, I returned to the fire and obeyed Mama's silent command to sit down. It took a few moments of shifting before I could sit without wincing and I wondered what riding was going to feel like for the next few days.

Mama put her plate down and looked at me softly. "Sam, when you are back with us, I need you to know that when we tell you to do something, you need to do it."

Mom took my hand in hers. "It may seem like an order rather than a request and you're going to get tired of doing things without knowing the reasons." She smirked at Mama. "But you still need to do it. We're going to be telling you to do things for a very good reason, even if we don't share that reason with you."

"So what was the reason for the tracking?" I asked, not ready yet to forgive my latest trip over my mom's lap.

Mama rubbed her hand over her face. "I'd found some winter berries and wanted to show you what they were. I thought it would be fun if you found them by finding me."

"Oh." I tensed as I once again felt the locket get warm briefly before going cold. Standing up, I rubbed my backside and once again glared at my mothers. "The damn locket just got warm again." I announced before turning and lying on my bedrolls.

"Samina, come here." Mama's voice was cold and I slowly returned to my previous spot by the fire. "First, you stop swearing now. You can be angry, but that language is not acceptable."

I gulped and nodded.

Mom leaned over and took my hands. "I want to get everything ready." She said gently. "I don't want any surprises when the locket finally decides to tell us it's time for you to go."

I frowned. "Can't we just pretend it isn't happening?"

Mama shook her head. "No." She stood and took Mom's hand. I watched as they finished my preparations for the trip.

I finally spoke as they sat down again. "I'm taking Mavri with me."

Mom looked at me and exhaled. "I don't know if that's possible."

"I'm taking Mavri with me," I repeated irritably. "He goes or I don't."

Mama nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

I relaxed a little bit at those words. Mama could usually do the impossible; those words were as good as a yes to me.

Lying between my parents that night, I snuggled into Mama and began to relax as she held me. "Mama?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Could you show me how your chakram works tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll see," she answered as Mom took one of my hands and began telling my favorite story.

****XENA****BARD***XENA****BARD*****XENA******

Thanks to all who comment on the story. I'm glad that folks are still enjoying this one.

To all the new followers and those who have made this story a favorite. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 19

I woke up to the sounds of my mothers' whispers. "I can hear you." I said smiling groggily.

Mom looked at me and shook her head. "You are so your mother's daughter."

I stood up and joined them. "What are we talking about ladies?" I teased.

"About how you and I going on an early morning ride before bringing back breakfast," Mama said to my delight.

I hugged her tightly before running to get dressed. By the time I made it to the horses, she had them saddled and ready to go. Mounting, I hissed as my backside hit the saddle. Knowing I'd have to live with the consequences of yesterday, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled shyly at Mama. She chuckled and headed out with me following closely behind.

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA****

We had broken camp after breakfast. Mom and Mama had doubled checked everything. I had summoned the magic satchel and it now contained everything I needed for my trip. The letters, my food bag, which now contained popcorn and chocolate powder for my milk, as well as anything else Mom and Mama thought I should have.

The locket had taken the satchel back and I made sure my chobos were secured in the bag I had hanging from Mavri's saddle horn. Staff in hand, we began a short ride to an open field. Mama was going to show me how her chakram worked and I couldn't wait.

I was grinning like crazy as Mama made her chakram fly again. It was amazing how she controlled it. It was even more amazing on what she could make it do. Seeing the look on my face after the last pass she motioned for me to come to her.

Helping me hold it, she whispered instructions into my ear and then stepped back as I tried. I watched in awe as it actually did what I wanted and couldn't believe it when Mama's hand caught it as it returned.

I was just about to hug her when the locket glowed brightly and two scrolls appeared on the ground in front of me. Stepping back I ran into Mom's arms as Mama picked them up.

"We still have a day until the full moon." I protested. "It's not fair."

Mom kissed the top of my head and began to rock with me in her arms. "Xena, what do the scrolls say?"

Mama looked up, a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "It's time."

Walking toward us, Mama's arms embraced us both for a long moment. Stepping back, she showed Mom the first scroll. Nodding, Mom gave it to me and I read the directive from the Fates. It told me that I was being summoned to change the past so that the future could live or something like that. After I read it, the scroll disappeared and Mama and Mom read the last scroll together. Watching their tears, mine began to fall as well and I waited until they hugged me once more.

"Remember Sam, we'll always love you." Mom said as she kissed the top of my head.

Mama smiled through her tears. "And never forget that you are your mothers' daughter." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head one last time before lifting me onto Mavri's back.

Handing me the scroll she stepped back. I tried to smile like she had, but couldn't. "I love you," was all I was able to say before opening the scroll and reading the strange words in front of me. Holding on tightly to Mavri's saddle horn, I felt the locket burn at my neck before a bright light took my moms from my vision and replaced them with a very different one.

****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

Still feeling Mavri under me, I sighed in relief as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Hearing voices, I dismounted and allowed myself to look around. I noticed a market in the distance and figured that was as good a place as any to start looking for my moms. Rather, looking for Xena and Gabrielle. I thought to myself.

"Come on Mavri," I coaxed as we slowly made our way toward the noise.

Looking around, I became aware of the heat and the landscape. It was nothing like I had envisioned ancient Greece to be like and then I noticed something else. I was hearing more than one language in the market place. I understood the Greek, but there were two other languages being spoken as well. One sounded like a form of Hebrew, while the other was totally unfamiliar.

Walking up to the nearest vendor I spoke. "I'm looking for Xena and Gabrielle, do you know them?"

He eyed me and Mavri before shrugging his shoulders and answering in the language I couldn't understand.

Great, I thought. I've been dropped someplace where ancient Greek isn't the main language.

Leading Mavri away from the man, I stopped to watch and listen. Mama had told me to use all my senses when put in a situation like this and had even made me practice for it. I was glad now that she had.

Hearing Greek being spoken at an herb vendor's stall, I slowly walked in that direction while keeping my eyes and ears opened. Walking up to the woman, I smiled. "I'm looking for some friends of mine. Do you know where Xena and Gabrielle are staying?"

She looked at me harshly before smiling. "Not sure they're back yet, but the woman and babe stay in house near the edge of the Greek quarter."

I smiled again. "Which way is that?"

She pointed to her left. "About three streets over after the market ends and turn south."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Tell Xena I've paid my debt to her now by helping you."

I looked at the woman and raised my eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Tell her Rosa always pays in full."

I nodded and began to walk in the direction she pointed me.

I had walked about 20 minutes when I finally cleared the marketplace. I was now able to see a tall building in the distance that looked almost like a lighthouse. Turning south, I began to trudge toward a neighborhood. The homes were small, and I asked the first person I came to about Xena and Gabrielle. I was told to continue and I walked on and watched as the homes became bigger with attached stables.

Finally stopping for a few moments, I took a long drink from my water skin and sighed. I looked around the street and noticed a boy a few years younger than me playing with a stick nearby.

"Hey kid!" I shouted.

He looked up and ran over to me. Fishing a coin out of my pouch, I showed it to him. "Do you know where Xena and Gabrielle live?"

He smiled. "Sure do, they're staying in Cratos' place down the street." He ran ahead of me. "I'll show you, but I don't know if they're back yet. Cyrene is still there though." He offered.

I froze at the mention of the name. Cyrene, the Cyrene, as in my Grandma. My mind began to whirl. I hadn't once considered the possibility of meeting Cyrene before meeting Xena and Gabrielle. All at once my head was full of questions. I wondered if she was anything like Mama said she'd be. Would she believe me? Would she accept me or would she turn me away? I also wondered where Xena and Gabrielle were and why she was alone with Eve. I tried to keep my nerves at bay as I continued to follow the boy down the street. Finally stopping at a rather large house with a nice sized stable attached, the boy said, "Here ya are." He pointed at the door before running back toward his home.

I watched him go, feeling almost as if my only friend in the world had just left me. Alone once again, I took a deep breath and headed into the yard. I paused for a moment and tied Mavri to an olive tree, before I finally approached the door and knocked. Hearing footsteps, I took a step back as the door opened and I was met with familiar eyes.

The woman inhaled deeply in surprise seeing me on her doorstep. "By the gods, you look just like Xena!"

I stared at her a moment. Panicking, I realized that my tongue no longer worked. Before I knew it, I'd flung myself at her, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tight.

"Hey, little one," she cooed, sounding so much like my mama I couldn't help the flow of tears that suddenly sprung from my eyes. "Why the tears? What's the matter?"

It took me a few minutes, but I finally calmed down and was able to pull away. "You're, you're…" I tried, but my tongue once again betrayed me. Finally I touched the locket around my neck. She jumped back in alarm as Mama's letter suddenly appeared in my hand.

"What is this magic?" Cyrene accused. This is not the way I wanted this to go at all.

"Please just read it," I finally managed to say, holding the scroll out to her.

After a moment she gingerly took it. Breaking the seal, which I knew she'd recognize. I waited patiently for her to finish.

She looked at me critically. Taking my chin in her hand, she turned my head one way and then the other. "So, you're supposed to be my granddaughter?" she finally asked.

I nodded.

"For someone who is the daughter of a bard, you sure don't have a lot to say."

I started to cry again, just knowing that she was going to reject me, when she suddenly surprised me by offering me her hand. "Come in, little one, we have a lot of catching up to do."

I took her hand and let her lead me inside. I was so relieved, the tears started anew. She knelt down and pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you until Xena and Gabrielle get back. They are in for quite the surprise when they get home."

I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in since I learned about the prophecy I felt like there was hope. Pulling back from her, I smiled again. "It is ok if I stable my horse?

She laughed. "Are you ever your mother's daughter." Yes, you can stable him, but first I don't even know your name."

"Sorry, it's Sam. Samina, actually, but everyone calls me Sam." I offered my arm in greeting and she shook it.

"Okay Sam, let's get your horse into the barn."

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

Cyrene followed me out to the yard and showed me where I could put Mavri. I set him up in the stable and unsaddled him, before replacing his bridle with the leather halter I had brought with me. I brushed him down, and then made sure he had clean hay and fresh water. She watched in quiet fascination, not saying anything until I'd finished. When I did she offered me her hand again.

"You hungry?"

I really wasn't but I couldn't help nodding my head. I took her hand and let her lead me back into the house.

"Where's Eve?" I finally asked looking around the kitchen, I was impressed by its size and structure. I knew we must be in the home of some noble, but wasn't ready to ask those questions yet.

"Taking a nap. That girl sleeps like a log." Cyrene grinned as she bustled around the kitchen.

I continued my questions, curious as to where my parents were. "Cyrene, where are Xena and Gabrielle?" I asked watching while she put some bread and cheese on a plate and poured a glass of fruit juice.

"Sit," she instructed.

I sat gingerly, shifting on the hard chair, until I was finally was able to find a semi-comfortable position. I looked up and noticed her staring at me.

"Are you injured, dear?"

I blushed. "No ma'am. I um…" I trailed off in embarrassment. "My backside is still a little tender."

"From what?"

"Before I left, my moms spanked me," I answered quietly.

"Both of them? What on earth could you have done to be spanked by both of them?" she demanded.

I jumped at her tone. "I'd rather not talk about it," I answered shyly. Taking a sip of the juice, I smiled when she sat next to me. "So where are Xena and Gabrielle?" I asked.

"They are up at the palace helping Cleopatra," she answered.

"Can we go to them?" I asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment. Xena felt that it wasn't safe for me and Eve to be there. Apparently something is going on with Rome, but when it's safe they will return," Cyrene answered.

I sighed, I already knew the answer. Mom had told me the story of how Mama had pretended to be Cleopatra in order to save Egypt from getting taken over by Rome. Something to do with a big naval battle, but Mom always blurred over those details. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"In a few days, a week, maybe longer."

I nodded, taking the last bite of my snack. Remembering my manners I said, "Thanks for the snack Cyrene, it really hit the spot."

I suddenly noticed her eyebrow rise. "What a way to address your grandmother, I think you can do better than that, can't you?"

I tried again. "Thanks for the snack, Grams."

"Grams?" She wrinkled her forehead, and I took it she didn't care much for the name. "What should I call you?"

"I called my grandmother Yaya. That is what Xena called my mother as well. I assumed my grandchildren would follow suit."

"Yaya," I repeated. I knew that was Greek for grandma. I also vaguely remembered Mama calling her grandmother that once or twice. Finally I smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Yaya smiled back at me. "Now maybe you can tell me a little more about why you are here. My daughter wrote that letter, and we both know she's not great with the details."

I giggled.

"Let's get a little more comfortable." Standing she motioned for me to follow her and I smiled when I saw an overstuffed piece of furniture resembling a couch in the next room. Sitting on it I removed my boots and tucked my feet under me, trying to relieve a little throbbing in my bottom.

Smirking, Yaya sat on the ottoman across from me. "I can't get over it. You are truly my granddaughter?"

I nodded. "Yes, everything in the letter was true."

She studied me closely. "You look so much like Xena, yet I can see bits of Gabrielle in you as well." She leaned forward, and once again her fingers grasped my chin and moved my head as she studied me. "You do come from both of them."

I nodded as she released my chin. "Yes, I do. I don't know the specifics of it, but Aphrodite somehow made it happen."

"Who carried you?"

"Mom. Gabrielle." I corrected.

"And yet you look like Xena."

"Yeah, I always did look more like Mama." I tried to stifle a yawn. "But don't worry, you'll see a lot of the bard in me too."

Moving to sit next to me, she hugged me again. "I don't doubt that dear." Standing, she held out her hand and I stood too.

"Our chat can wait, I think you could use a nap after your trip." I wanted to argue that I was too old to take a nap, but her tone told me it wasn't just a suggestion.

Grabbing my boots I followed her down a long hallway and stood in awe at the bedroom in front of me. A very comfortable looking bed was on the far wall and a basin with water was on a table by the window.

"Get some rest dear," Yaya instructed. "I'll be sure to wake you."

"Okay Yaya, thanks." I said softly as I fell into the bed and finally allowed myself to rest.

I awoke to the sound of crying coming from down the hall. Getting out of bed, I realized Eve must be the one making the noise. Following the now quieting cries, I walked into a room with a bed and small crib in it.

"Hi Yaya." I said entering the room.

She turned and smiled at me with Eve in her arms. "Sleep well Sam?"

She noticed me watching intently as she finished dressing Eve. "Well, come on and introduce yourself." She commanded.

I nodded walking closer to her and my sister. "You must be Evie," I said gently waving my fingers at her. She grinned and babbled at me. "I'm your big sister Sam. Well, actually I'm your little sister, but I don't want you as confused as me, so I'll be your big sister."

Yaya smiled at me as Eve squealed and reached out for me. "Want to hold her?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I've never really held a baby before."

Eve giggled and reached out grabbing some of my hair in her tiny fist. Trying to get my hair back, I started to grin when I realized it had already moved toward her mouth.

"Looks like Eve wants you to hold her." Yaya said.

"Seems that way," I mumbled finally getting my now knotted hair back from her. "Maybe later."

Yaya smiled at me. "Well come on then, you can at least keep her entertained while I make her snack."

I followed them to the room with the overstuffed furniture. Yaya put a blanket on the floor and placed a few wooden toys down as well. "I'll be right back, yell if you need me." She instructed.

I watched as Eve grabbed for her toys and brought them all to her mouth. Sighing, I finally sat down next to her and couldn't help but grin when she babbled at me and reached toward me again. It was hard for me to believe that this small child was the reason I was here. That my life was changed in order to save her.

I continued to play with her as we waited for Yaya. Eve seemed like a happy baby and I thought back to all the stories Mom had told me about when I was little. I wondered briefly what it would have been like if Eve and I had grown up together rather than the situation in which we now found ourselves entrenched.

Yaya finally returned carrying a small bowl. She smiled at me as I blew raspberries on Eve's stomach. I was rewarded each time with a giggle and I was actually enjoying her.

"Okay, Sam, time for you to learn how to hold your sister."

I must have looked panicked because Yaya grinned and directed me to sit with my back against the low ottoman for support. She sat down near me and picked Eve up, placing her in my lap. Eve clapped her hands and giggled again as I relaxed.

Yaya picked up the bowl and a small wooden spoon and began to feed a mashed purple substance to Eve. "What is that?"

"Carrots." Yaya answered.

"I've never seen purple carrots." I replied as Eve ate like she hadn't seen food in months.

"Neither had I until coming here." Yaya continued to feed Eve. "She loves them though, I hope it lasts when we get back to Greece and our boring carrots."

I laughed as Eve started to kick her feet out and grabbed for the spoon. "Isn't Yaya feeding you fast enough Evie?" I asked.

Eve answered me by kicking some more and finally succeeding in grabbing the spoon on the way to her mouth. "You take after Mom in eating don't you?" I teased as Yaya watched.

Turning, I looked at my grandmother's familiar blue eyes and smiled shyly. "I still can't believe I'm meeting you. My moms told me so much about you, and I never thought I'd be able to meet you."

"I am so glad we've had this opportunity as well Sam," Yaya smiled gently at me. "I also want to hear more about where you are from and exactly why you are here."

I nodded, "You will. I just need to wait for Xena and Gabrielle to get here."

"Directions from my Xena?"

"Yeah," I gave her a sheepish smile. "She made me promise to tell all of you at the same time. Mama said it was the best way because you'd need each other."

Handing me the empty bowl, Yaya stood and then bent to pick up Eve, "Alright then little one," she looked at me again. "I'll let you have your secrets, for now. What do you say you help me give this one a bath?"

"Really?" I still couldn't believe she was trusting me so much with Eve, but then she didn't know the history of Eve or the Twilight. Smiling, I stood up and followed her to the kitchen where she had placed Eve on a blanket on the floor before starting a container of water to heat on the stove.

Taking directions from Yaya, I helped her undress Eve and put her into the sink after Yaya had filled it with the warm water. Giggling happily, Eve began to splash and I finally allowed my mind to wander.

Looking at Eve, I sat down at the table and began to wonder how things would change once Xena and Gabrielle returned. Would they accept me as easily as Yaya had, or would it be a struggle for them to believe they had another daughter? Sighing, I brushed the thoughts from my mind and stood, handing Yaya the towel as she removed Eve from the sink and allowed me to once more help her dress my little sister.

****XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA*****

To all those reading and following, thanks so much. I hope you are still enjoying.


	20. Chapter 20

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 20

"Sam honey, time to wake up." Yaya gently shook me awake the same way she had the past two mornings. "I want to get to the market early."

"I don't wanna go." I whined rolling back over and pulling the covers over my head.

Feeling a swift swat on my bottom changed my mind and I was up and dressed quickly.

Entering the kitchen, I smiled as Eve clapped upon my arrival. She had started doing it the second day of my stay. Every time I walked into a room, she'd clap. I would smile at her and tickle her belly and she would giggle and reach for me. Making sure to tickle her belly, I picked her up and sat down waiting until breakfast was ready.

Yaya put a bowl of hot cereal and fruit in front of me before taking Eve and placing her back on the floor. "She's already eaten and I need you to get Mavri fed and watered before we go." She explained as Eve protested a bit before finding a favorite toy to play with.

"Okay Yaya." I finished my cereal quickly and headed to the barn to spend some quality time with Mavri before we walked to the market. Yaya didn't want to take him along, fearing he would draw too much attention. I was sad to leave him behind, but knew not to argue when her eyebrow rose in the same way Mama's did.

"Yaya, I don't need it." I protested as she held up a local tunic in front of me. "I have plenty of clothes."

"Plenty of clothes that draw too many stares." Putting the tunic down, she picked up another and measured it against me. Smiling she asked the woman how much.

Sighing, I figured I may as well help her out since she seemed determined to buy it for me. After interrupting their haggling session and taking over, I was now wearing my new tunic and putting the smaller one I'd gotten for Eve into my bag.

Yaya shook her head as she looked at me. "I don't think I've ever been offered merchandise free just to leave. Not to mention spending so little for an item."

I grinned. "I try."

She laughed. "You are so much like Gabrielle in that way. Going shopping with her is the only time I've seen merchants cry."

I laughed at the truth in Yaya's statement. "Yeah you should have seen her at our local flea market. Mom really knows how to get the good deals."

"What's a flea market?" She asked as we stopped at the vendor selling eggs.

"Something like this market. People that come together to set up tables to sell items. In our stores and things, you can't barter. The price listed is what you pay and I think Mom missed shopping the way you do here. She loves the flea market."

We finished our shopping and headed home sooner than expected. Noticing Eve getting tired, I offered to put her down for her nap. In the short time I'd been here, I had become more comfortable with Eve than I thought I would be.

Yaya handed her to me and I headed to Yaya's bedroom to lay her down in the crib. Putting her on her back in the crib, I began to hum to her the way Mama always hums to me and Eve was soon fast asleep.

Slipping quietly from the room, I headed to my bedroom and quickly retrieved my headphones and music player from my satchel. Lying down on the bed, I pressed play and relaxed to the sound of Mama singing before Mom's voice came on and began the story of how I got my name.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

"Where's Evie?" I asked holding the blanket up to my face before lowering it. Eve laughed and clapped loudly at our game of peek-a-boo and I was enjoying time in the house's back courtyard with her.

Today marked my fourth day here, and although I was missing my moms a lot, I was settling into a routine with Yaya and Eve. I spent my mornings taking care of Mavri and Yaya even let me take him for a ride today. It was wonderful to be riding again and I know he enjoyed himself as well.

After breakfast, I helped put Eve down for her morning nap before learning some new cooking technique Yaya wanted to teach me. So far, she taught me to make Mama's favorite mulberry pie and I showed her how to make cinnamon toast. I think it was a fair trade.

Most days, I entertained Eve while Yaya made lunch and then let Yaya deal with Eve's afternoon nap while I took some quiet time for myself as well. Yaya had wanted me to nap then, and despite my pleas that ten was too old to nap, I still had to go to my room for a rest. I usually listened to my music player, though I did read through my special birthday journal once as well.

After nap time was officially over, I helped out more with Eve and helped make the evening meal. Yaya and I would talk and she was trying to teach me to sew. I was hopeless at it so far, but knew it was a handy skill to have if I ever needed to stich anyone up after a fight.

Bedtime came early and I'd learned not to challenge Yaya on this rule. Two swats with her wooden spoon were enough incentive to just go to bed when she thought I should. Mama was right, Yaya was deadly with that spoon.

"Sam, time to bring Eve inside, you can help me give her a bath."

"Coming Yaya." I answered scooping Eve and her blanket up before heading into the house.

***XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD*****XENA****

I yawned quietly and stared at the ceiling. The full moon gave enough light through the window that I had been able to get my music player easily. I couldn't sleep tonight and was listening to a second story when I noticed Yaya sit on the bed next to me.

Taking the ear buds out I smiled at her as she gently pushed my hair back from my face. "What is that little one?"

"Let me show you." I got out of bed and placed the player in its doc. Hitting play, she jumped as Mom's voice came from the speakers.

"That sounds like Gabrielle!" She got up and looked all around the player.

"It is."

"Well, where is she? How did she get into that thing?"

I laughed and hugged her before skipping ahead on the music player. "Listen to this and then I'll explain."

Mama's voice came on then and Yaya looked at me and smiled. "That's my Xena?"

I nodded. "She sings to me every night. That song is one of my favorites."

I turned off the music player and returned it to my satchel before crawling back into bed.

Yaya sat next to me again and I smiled at her. "That is a device that can record or keep people's voices in it. They talk or sing and it makes a memory of it. Then you can listen to it when you want to."

"So they aren't inside that box?"

I shook my head. "No, just their voices."

She shook her head and bent to kiss my forehead. "Thank you for sharing it with me." She then began to hum a familiar song as she stroked my hair. I felt myself relax and the next thing I remember is being awoken by the sunlight coming in through my window.

I quickly got dressed in my favorite jeans and pulled the long tunic Yaya had bought me over them. It was a compromise of sorts and I hurried to the kitchen after pulling on my boots. Eve clapped as I came into the room and I went through the steps of our ritual before picking her up and sitting down at the table to eat.

Yaya smiled at us and handed me a large mug of fruit juice. "I need you to go into the market today and pick up a few things."

"Alone?"

"Why not? You are ten aren't you? Xena ran errands for me from the time she was seven."

I slowly nodded. "Okay, what do you need?"

Yaya handed me a list and I handed her Eve. Kissing Eve's hands I smiled at her. "I'll see you later Evie. I'm going to take care of Mavri then head to the market."

Yaya smiled before handing me a money pouch. "Don't spend more than five coins on everything."

"Okay Yaya," I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

I quietly open the kitchen door and put down my satchel with the items that had been requested. Touching my eye, I winced and slowly made my way toward my bedroom.

"Sam is that you?"

"Yes Yaya." I sighed as she came out of her room and saw me.

Grabbing me by the ear, she pulled me back into the kitchen and directed me to sit at the table. Wetting a cloth, she said nothing as she cleaned the dirt and blood from my face. Yaya gently cleaned around my eye and by the feel of it I was sure it was turning black.

I was still rubbing my ear when she finally spoke. "What happened Samina?"

"A little bit of a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? What kind of misunderstanding?"

I looked at my fingers before looking back at her. "Well, this group of boys thought they wanted my money pouch and the items I bought, but I convinced them otherwise."

She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in front of me. "I see and just how did you convince them that they were wrong?"

I gulped. "I won the fight." I whispered.

She threw her hands in the air and began to pace. "Just like your mother." She said as the kitchen door opened.

"Mother, whose horse is in the barn?" I heard Mama's voice before I saw her.

"Just a minute Xena," Yaya directed. "Your daughter came home from the market with a black eye. Just like that time you decided to beat up Matteus for calling you a girl when you were eight."

I giggled a little before stopping at the glare Yaya gave to me.

"Eve came home with a black eye?" Mama questioned as she and Mom entered the kitchen fully.

Looking up, I noticed Mama supporting Mom a bit. I also noticed Mom sporting one of the worst black eyes I'd ever seen. Mom's hair was short and by the way she was moving, I figured she'd been hurt badly.

"Mother, who is this?" Mama asked.

Before Yaya could answer I bolted from the room and into the barn. Stepping into the stall with Mavri, I hugged his neck and began the mindless chore of brushing him down. I needed to relax and calm down before going back into the house and this was the only way I knew how to do it.

Hearing a whinny behind me, I turned and saw a chestnut stallion and Argo staring at me. Excitement built as I realized this was the original Argo, not her daughter and the stallion was Mom's horse from her stories. Putting down Mavri's brush, I saw that both were still saddled. Making friends with them, I took their saddles off and began brushing Argo down first. It didn't take long and I moved on to the stallion. I had just finished feeding and watering both horses and Mavri when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi Xena." I said without turning around.

"Sam." I felt her hand on my shoulder and she made me turn to look at her. Placing her hand under my chin, she moved my head while looking at my face. "Come back inside and let me clean these wounds up for you. I don't want that cut above your eye getting infected."

"Okay." I mumbled hugging Mavri one last time before following her into the house.

"Thanks for taking care of the horses." She directed me to sit at the table in the now empty kitchen.

"No problem, being with them helps me think. Where's Mo, um Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Looking in on Eve."

"You talked to Yaya?"

She nodded and raised her eyebrow at my question. "I did." Gentle and familiar hands tended to the wounds on my face before she spoke again. "All done. That must have been some fight."

I smirked. "You should see the other guys."

"How many were there?"

"Only four." I shrugged. "They weren't very convincing on why I should give them my money and goods though."

Xena smirked and I heard a voice behind me. "Don't encourage her Xena."

I turned to see Yaya trying to hide a grin as she watched us. "Come on, it's time we all talk." She instructed.

Entering the room with the over stuffed couch, I grinned as Eve clapped when she saw me. Moving towards here, I felt Xena tense, but I continued and tickled my little sister before picking her up and setting her on my lap. "Hi Evie, did you have a nice nap today?"

She giggled at me and tugged at my locket. "No Evie, you know you can't touch the locket." I told her this at least five times a day. The locket suddenly heated up and I saw the letters for my moms on the floor in front of me.

I heard them gasp and noticed how they looked at each other at the way the letters had arrived. I shrugged, "With the gods and the Fates involved, you expected a normal delivery?"

Picking them up, I handed them over. "Read the ones in your handwriting first, then the other one." I instructed handing Eve her wooden teething ring and watching as she put in into her mouth to gum on it.

I put Eve back on her blanket and moved to sit in front of Yaya. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I waited in uneasy silence as Xena and Gabrielle read their letters.

Xena moved finally. She lay on the floor in front of Eve and began playing with her. Looking up, she nodded at Gabrielle before returning her attention to my sister.

Gabrielle started to speak quietly. "This is a lot for us to take in Sam."

I nodded. "I can only imagine, but it's true. Everything in those letters is true."

"How do we know that this isn't another trick the gods are using to try and get to Eve?" She asked.

I sighed. "I've had almost six days alone here with Yaya and Evie. If I wanted to hurt her, I would have already." I smiled as Eve reached out for Xena. "But I wouldn't hurt my little sister, I'm here to save her, not kill her."

I couldn't help but stare at Gabrielle as she and Xena shared another look. I knew they were communicating without words. Something I had seen them do so many times, but this time it was different. This time, they held my fate in their hands.

Gabrielle looked at me, "What is it Sam?"

I shrugged. "My mom never had short hair. They forgot to tell me about that before I came back."

"Anything else?"

I shrugged again looking at Xena playing with Eve before addressing Gabrielle once more, "You're younger than my moms, but I guess that's to be expected. After all, you haven't raised me for the past ten years. They have."

She smiled gently at me before patting the cushion next to her. "Come talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, I did as she asked and she gently put her arm around me. I reacted to the touch on instinct and turned to hug her as I began to cry. She began to rock me in her arms and I cried harder knowing that this woman wasn't my Mom, but Gabrielle. It was so confusing to be getting such familiar comfort from a stranger. My tears had started to dry and I shuddered before relaxing a bit. "Better?" Gabrielle's voice was soft.

I nodded.

"We'll figure this out Sam." She said as I allowed her to stroke my hair.

I felt the cushion on the other side of me go down and I immediately turned towards Xena. She had Eve in her arms and I started crying again before running from them and into my bedroom.

Closing the door, I ignored the sounds of my name being called and lay on the bed, the covers pulled over my head as I cried. As much as I had been enjoying Eve, I wanted nothing more than for her to go away at that moment so I could have Xena to myself as I was used to. Knowing that would never happen, I allowed myself to fall into a fitful sleep as light knocking at my door was also ignored.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA


	21. Chapter 21

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 21

Waking up, I winced at the ache around my eye. I suddenly felt a familiar weight next to me, and forgetting for a moment where I was, I muttered. "Hi Mama."

"Hi little one." The familiar voice and endearment came but I started when I finally woke up enough to realize that this wasn't my Xena.

Sitting up, I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug. "Care to tell me what happened out there?"

"It's hard." I began. "You look just like my moms, but you aren't them. You're Eve's moms, not mine."

"According to those letters, we're your mothers."

"I guess." I sighed. "It's just that I know you aren't them and I'm really missing them right now."

She pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "I can understand that Sam. Gabrielle and I just got a big shock in finding out about you." She paused. "We will figure this out."

"You believe me?"

She smiled. "How can you not be our daughter? You look so much like me, and have Gabrielle's expressions when you watch people. Besides, I don't tend to lie to myself."

"Huh?"

"The letters. I don't think I'd lie to myself about something like this."

I smiled at her. "Guess not." I looked at my hands before looking up at her. "Is Gabrielle okay, what happened at Cleopatra's?"

"Gabrielle is fine. She got into a fight as well, and despite how she looks, she won."

"How could she not? I mean she is an Amazon queen." I smiled.

Xena ruffled my hair and held out her hand to me. "Ready for some dinner?"

Standing, I nodded. "I could eat."

"Good." She kept hold of my hand as we headed toward the door. Suddenly stopping, she turned and looked down at me. "What did you call me in your time Sam?" She asked quietly.

"Mama."

"And Gabrielle?"

"Mom."

She nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Then I expect the same respect for Gabrielle and me here as well." She directed quietly before leading me from the room.

***XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA*****

I ate quietly, trying not to watch as Mama fed Eve. As happy as Eve had been since I'd been here, she was even happier to be on her Mama's lap. I couldn't help the tingling of jealousy creeping up as I stole glances their way.

Finally, I turned my attention to Mom. She had decided to join us for dinner, despite Mama's protests and I observed her wincing every time she had to reach for something. Even bringing the fork to her mouth seemed hard.

"How badly are your ribs hurt Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Didn't I have a conversation with you about respect before coming to dinner?" Xena asked. The tone was familiar, but the woman delivering it was not. I knew she wanted an answer, but I was unable to give her what she wanted so I merely nodded my head before staring at her.

"Samina," the tone was a warning and I lowered my eyes briefly before looking at Gabrielle once more.

"Xena, what's going on?" Gabrielle's face held a question and Xena looked back at her with a small small.

"I'll explain later, Sam knows what I mean."

Ignoring Xena, I addressed Gabrielle once more, "So, how badly are you hurt?"

She sighed. "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are. That's why you're wincing every time you move and can hardly stand alone." I shook my head. "My mama was right; you're more stubborn than she is." I muttered standing up.

"Sit down Sam." Green eyes flashed at me and I hesitated one moment too long.

"Sit down Samina," this time I didn't hesitate and did as she said.

"You don't need to worry about me, or what happened. I will be fine."

"If you say so. I figured your injuries something to do with the naval battle and Brutus." Realization dawned on me. "He did this to you didn't he?"

Xena looked at me hard. "How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes again. "My mom's a bard, I've heard the story of how you pretended to be Cleopatra." I paused. "Mom always left out how badly she was hurt and all the naval battle details though. Now I know why."

Eve clapped, breaking the silence and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew it wasn't her fault I was jealous, but it still hurt to see her so comfortable on Xena's lap. Even if it wasn't my mama exactly.

"Hey Evie," I said quietly. "Did Mama feed you enough dinner?" She grinned again and shoved a piece of sweet potato in her mouth. "Guess not." I giggled. "Looks like we both have Mom's appetite."

I noticed Mama and Mom looking at each other after I said that and I realized I hadn't once heard either of them refer to Gabrielle as Eve's mom. Trying to block the thoughts in my head, I looked at Yaya. "Yaya, is it okay if I go to my room now?"

She looked at Xena and Gabrielle before nodding. "Go on, little one. I'll be in to talk to you later."

Standing, I quickly put my dishes in the sink before racing to my bedroom. Getting ready for bed, I once again thought about finding comfort in my music player but was interrupted by a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I called sitting on my bed. The door opened and I was surprised to find Gabrielle standing there rather than Yaya.

She entered my room, and sat on the bed gingerly. "I think we need to talk Sam."

I shrugged at her and decided to stare at my hands. She was the bard, let her do the talking.

Taking my hands into hers, she began. "Sam, Xena told me about your conversation. That she told you to call us Mom and Mama. I wanted to let you know though, that it's okay with me if you don't want to do that yet."

I pulled my hands out of hers and looked at my lap once again. Blinking, I willed the tears to stay away. I knew this wasn't my Gabrielle, and now I had proof. She was rejecting me.

"Oh, Sam," she sighed. "You really are so much like Xena. So strong, yet I know that you're hurting inside."

"You know nothing about me." I spat. "How could you? You aren't my mom and Xena isn't my mama. You belong to Eve, not me."

"You're right, I'm not the mom you knew and I don't know much about you, but I can tell how much you are hurting right now." She took my hands again. "I want to get to know you Sam, I can tell by the letter that your Gabrielle wrote, she loved you very much."

I looked up into her face and saw my mom looking back at me in her eyes. Remembering our conversation in the woods, I took a chance on trusting her. "Would you tell me a story?"

She smiled. "I'd love to tell you a story."

I allowed her to help me under the covers and she lay next to me. "Any requests?"

I smiled. "Tell me about the first time you met Xena."

She squeezed my hand and I began to drift off as she began, "It all started the day my sister Lila and I….."

I had closed my eyes and had almost fallen asleep when I felt her kiss my forehead. I didn't move, not wanting her to think that I was still awake. I then heard her leave, quietly closing the door behind her.

****XENA***BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA****

Entering her bedroom, Gabrielle walked silently to her bag and removed her shift. Trying to change into it, she winced and stopped to catch her breath.

"Here, let me help you with that." Xena's voice was gentle as she helped the bard change into her sleeping shift. "You're going to be sore for a while and need to take it easy."

"I know Xena." Crawling into bed, Gabrielle got comfortable as Xena joined her.

"Did you and Sam have a nice talk?"

"I think so, she asked me to tell her a story." Gabrielle answered reaching over and lacing her fingers with Xena's.

Raising an eyebrow, the warrior probed, "And?"

"She requested the time we first met. She was falling asleep before I even got to the part about me begging you to take me with you."

Xena chuckled. "This is hard for all of us."

"Yes, it is." Gabrielle sighed. "You know, Sam asking for that story brought back a lot of memories. I don't know if I'm done being mad at you Xena. What you did at Cleopatra's…" The bard trailed off leaving the thought unsaid.

Xena sighed as well. "Would it help to say I'm sorry?"

"It's a start, but I honestly don't want to think about it anymore. I know you were doing what you had to do, and we've never dwelled on the past before. Why start now? Besides, with Sam here we need to look toward the future."

"Yeah, Fate has really thrown us an interesting challenge this time." Xena agreed.

"Xena, why did you tell Sam to call us Mom and Mama?"

Xena sighed. "It's something I wrote myself from the future. Sam needs to know we want her, that we aren't going to reject her in favor of Eve or our lives now. Having her call us Mom and Mama will help her to know that we do want her, even if it's hard for all of us right now."

It was Gabrielle's turn to chuckle. "That's funny. In my letter I told me to take it slow and not to push too hard. That I'd need to give Sam time to adjust."

"Did we even discuss what went into our letters?" Xena smirked. "I'm thinking that we need to read each other's letters in the morning and talk about this some more."

"I think that would be a good idea warrior." Gabrielle yawned.

"It'll all work out my bard." Xena responded allowing herself to yawn as well.

"I know that it will. I don't doubt for a moment that Sam is our child." Gabrielle quietly commented. "If I were to have a daughter," she paused, "if we had a daughter together, she is exactly what I imagined she would be."

"Gabrielle, we already had one daughter. Now we have two."

Gabrielle sighed. "We should get some sleep." No sooner had the words left her mouth when Eve began to cry.

She felt Xena shift, "I'll get her, you need to rest."

The bard sighed again, wincing as she rolled over on her side. "Night, Xena."

"Night, Gabrielle."

***XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA***

I awoke to the sound of clapping coming from my floor. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. Eve was clapping non-stop as she looked at me on the bed.

"Morning Evie," I grumbled. "How did you get in here?"

Looking out of my window, I realized the sun was barely up and figured that Xena must be up somewhere. Slowly rising, I tickled Eve before picking her up and heading down the hall.

Hearing noise in the kitchen, I entered to find Xena humming as she stirred something on the stove.

"Aren't planning to poison your daughter are you?" I asked, placing Eve on the blanket by the table.

Turning, Xena smiled at me. "You're up early."

I shook my head and pointed. "She's up early. I found her clapping at me a few minutes ago in my room."

Xena chuckled. "I must not have shut your door tight after I checked on you this morning."

"You checked on me?"

"Of course," placing the bowl of cereal on the table Xena raised an eyebrow at me. "And what do you mean about poisoning my daughter?"

I shrugged. "We lovingly called it the ham and cheese on white bread incident of 2011. My mama almost poisoned me with a sandwich. We still aren't sure how she did it. Though I believe her many skills must have been involved."

Sitting down, I looked warily at the porridge in front of me. "You made this?"

"I reheated mom's." She chuckled. "You honestly think I'd feed my kids something I made?"

Picking up my spoon, I sampled it and then dug in. "I should hope not."

Hearing clapping again, I turned and looked as Eve began to scoot towards me. "Okay Evie, just a minute." I bent down and pulled her on my lap. "Don't worry, Mama didn't make this, Yaya did." I said as I shared my breakfast with my younger sister.

I carefully blew on the spoon before offering another mouthful to Eve. Looking up, I saw Xena smiling at me. "What?"

"It's just nice seeing you two getting along." She grinned again before tucking into her own breakfast.

"Yeah, just wait until she starts speaking in English and you have no idea what we're saying." I teased.

"English?"

"The language people speak where I come from." I demonstrated by saying a few words to Eve.

Xena shook her head. "You should teach that to Gabrielle and me, might come in handy."

"Maybe," I replied finishing up the cereal. Standing, I handed Eve to Xena. "I'm going to go get dressed, take care of Mavri and do some drills with my staff." I announced.

"Hold on a minute young lady."

"I stopped and turned toward Xena. "Yes?"

"After I take care of this one," she tickled Eve's stomach. "I'll help you with the horses and we'll spar together. I'd like to see your skills."

I nodded. "Fair enough, but be warned. I've been trained by an Amazon Queen and a Warrior Princess." I smirked before heading to my room to get dressed.

Xena and I had tended the horses and were now circling in the courtyard. It had been a while since my last match and I wondered if all my training had paid off. Finally, the wait was over as Xena came at me with her staff. Grinning, I flipped back and countered with a sweep of my own.

She grinned at me and then began a series of easy moves that I had no trouble countering. Getting bored, I advanced on her and snickered as she raised an eyebrow in surprise. Finally taking the hint, she began to use more advanced moves on me, finally challenging my skills.

I'm not sure how long we spared, but I hadn't landed on my backside more than normal and even managed to get a partial strike on Xena's thigh. Panting, I sat under the lone tree in the courtyard and took a big drink from the water skin.

"Nice workout."

"I could say the same to you Sam. How long have you been doing that?"

"I got my first staff at three." I answered. "Training in earnest began at four. Mom thought it was important for an Amazon to know how to wield a weapon and the staff was her weapon of choice for me."

Xena took a drink and nodded. "What other weapons can you use?

"Well, Mama was teaching me how to use the chobos. I just got them for my birthday, and I'm pretty good with a dagger and bow and arrow."

"Bow and arrow?"

"Yeah, Mama said it wouldn't do well for me to come back here and not be able to use a bow and arrow around the Amazons."

Xena nodded. "That's true."

I grinned. "Besides, before I left, it was up to me to catch most of our meals. The bow and arrow came in handy when my snares didn't work."

"And the dagger?"

Without thinking, I pulled the dagger from my boot. "Used this to kill a copperhead, a poisonous snake, that was about to attack Mom before I left. Managed to get it right through its head."

Taking my dagger, she looked at it strangely as her face clouded. "Sam, where did you get this?"

"From uncle…" I trailed off. "Sorry, I promised Mama I wouldn't say his name."

"Ares?" She growled.

I nodded. "He's like an uncle there. He gave it to me for my birthday." I slowly held out my hand and she reluctantly handed the dagger back.

"I know he's different here and I won't contact him or trust him no matter what."

She nodded curtly. "I'll trust you on that Sam."

"Thank you." I looked over at her. "I know trust has to be earned, and I promise you, yours isn't being misplaced."

Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "So I take it you've trained a lot?"

"Yeah, but after knowing I'd be coming back, I got a crash course in ancient survival with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard."

"Battling Bard?" Xena's face split into a grin.

"It's what Gabrielle is known as in the future." I said vaguely.

Xena chuckled. "Oh Gabrielle is going to love hearing that."

I grinned. "Actually she does. Her future self anyway. I think she kinda likes it."

I stood and stretched. "Can we go for a ride later?"

Xena smiled at me. "I think tomorrow morning would be better. It's cooler then."

I nodded. "Okay, just don't leave without me if you go." Turning to go into the house I stopped. "Mama always took me on early morning rides with her." I said before disappearing through the doorway.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD***XENA****

I awoke early the next morning. Looking out the window, I realized that it was the perfect time to get up if I was going to remind Xena of our early morning ride. Quickly getting dressed, I quietly walked down the hall and stopped at Xena and Gabrielle's door. It was slightly ajar and I gently pushed it further so I could see if Xena was awake.

Peeking in, I stopped at the sight that met my eyes. Gabrielle was still asleep in the bed. Xena was sitting next to her, breastfeeding Eve. I began to slowly back out of the room when a soft voice stopped me.

"It's okay, come on over and sit by us." She patted the bed next to her and I slowly made my way to the spot.

I made sure to look at her eyes as I spoke. "I thought you might want to go for that ride today."

"Sounds good. Let me finish with Eve and I'll get ready." She looked at me and then down at Eve. "You've never seen anyone feed their baby before?"

I shook my head. "Most women breastfeed in private or with a blanket over them, and some people use bottles instead." I looked at Eve and smiled at the noises she made. "She's not too old to be fed like this?"

Xena shook her head. "Not yet. It's not constant like it was when she was younger, but still something I do a few times a day with her. I'm just glad that I wasn't gone too long, so I can still feed her this way."

I didn't really understand what she was talking about, but decided to let it go, as Eve suddenly opened her eyes and spotted me. She quickly let go of Xena and smiled at me before letting out a squeal so loud that caused both Xena and me to wince.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle slowly turned over and opened her eyes slowly. Seeing Xena try to get Eve interested in eating again and me sitting next to them, she smiled. Slowly sitting up, she leaned against the pillows, "Can anybody join this party?"

Xena nodded. "I think somebody was happy to see her big sister."

I smiled shyly. "I guess."

Eve finally became interested in eating again and latched back on to Xena. Gently stroking her head, I suddenly remembered a long ago picture. "I have a picture that Mama took of Mom feeding me like this when I was really tiny."

"A picture?" Gabrielle asked.

I stood and smiled. "Just a minute, I'll be right back."

Returning to the bedroom, I sat down and pulled out the photo of Mama, Mom, and me at my apple tree. "This is a picture. It's taken with something called a camera and puts the image on film. Then you put the image on paper to keep it."

Xena took the picture from me and studied it from all sides before handing it to Gabrielle. "Amazing." She handed it back to me. "Simply amazing, it's like a portrait, but so much more lifelike."

I nodded. "This is one of my favorite pictures of me with my moms." I offered.

Eve had stopped feeding and Xena began the process of burping her. "Tell us about that picture."

"It was taken when I was eight. Mama and I had gone riding that morning and Mom met us with a picnic at my apple tree. She'd brought the camera and we set the timer and took this."

"It looks as if you were very happy that day." Gabrielle stated quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was a great day." I sighed. "I'd better put this away while you get ready."

Xena put her hand on my arm. "It's okay to miss your life there Sam. I know this is hard, but we'll work it out."

"Thanks, I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." I responded heading out of the room.

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA****

"Show me one more time!" I begged as Xena dismounted from Mavri.

She shook her head. "Nope, I want to see your flip first, then I'll see if you're ready to try flipping onto Mavri."

Kicking up the dust in the field we were in, I nodded. Running toward a lonely tree in the distance, I made sure to take off on my right foot and completed the flip. Returning to Xena, I patted Mavri as I looked up at her. "Well?"

She stroked her chin and studied me closely. "Well, I think you're about there. I'll start showing you the basic steps, but you won't be flipping onto his back anytime soon, and I don't want you trying to do it without me. Understand?"

I stopped myself from hugging her as I nodded. No matter what she looked like, this still wasn't my Mama. "I understand." I turned to my horse. "Hear that Mavri, pretty soon I'll be able to flip onto your back just like Mama did to get on Argo."

Ruffling my hair, Xena patted Mavri. "I still can't believe you had to tell him to be nice to me."

I laughed. "He and I are close, he was just protecting me."

"Uh-huh." Mounting Argo, she motioned for me to do the same. I whistled and ran at Mavri using his leg as my step up onto his back.

"How did you learn to do that?" She asked shaking her head.

"From Mama. We trained Mavri like she trained Argo."

"Will he protect you if needed?"

I nodded and gave the command. He thrust out his back legs quickly and I patted his neck before giving him another. Holding on tightly, I kept my balance as he reared before putting his front legs back on the ground. I looked at her, "He can also lie down on command and lower his neck." I giggled. "Mom didn't find that so funny when I had him do it when she was riding him."

"I bet not." Xena smirked and began to walk Argo toward home and I brought Mavri up next to her.

"So why is the tree in the picture you showed us called your apple tree?" She asked.

I grimaced. "Mom named it that when I was six. I'd had a lousy day at school and had come home, and taken off for the tree. It was good place to think. From then on, it became one of the places I'd go to work things out, or if I just needed a break."

"It's good you had a place like that when you needed it."

"Yeah, I guess it was." I agreed as we slowly made our way home in silence.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***

Again- many thanks to those who are reading and commenting. And those who are following and making this story a favorite. Enjoy the latest chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 22

I was lying on the floor speaking in English to Eve. She was listening intently as I carried on a one sided conversation. Hearing footsteps I turned and smiled up at Gabrielle.

"What are you girls up to in here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm corrupting her in another language." I joked.

Gabrielle bent down to give me a playful swat before sitting down next to us. "What language is that Sam, I've never heard it before."

"English, it's what we spoke, at home." I said quietly. "I've decided to teach it to Evie."

"Would you teach it to me too, or is this just a sister thing?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well," I pretended to think for a while. "I guess I could teach you too. If you really want to learn it."

"I'd love to learn it Sammy." She said causing me to start.

Noticing, Gabrielle placed her hand on my back and began to rub it. "Everything okay Sam?"

I nodded. "My mom used to call me Sammy sometimes." I whispered brushing away a tear.

"Could you teach me to say something right now?"

"Sure, what would you like to learn to say?" I asked.

"Let's see, how about Cyrene, is the nut bread done yet?"

I giggled "Does her nut bread taste anything like yours?"

"I don't know, I haven't made it in ages. It's not like I have access to an oven very often, why?"

"Just curious."

I finally told her how to say the phrase and she did pretty well for her first attempt in a new language. Motioning for me to follow her, she picked up Eve as we headed to the kitchen.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD*****XENA****

"No, I'm hopeless at this." I protested as Gabrielle and Yaya laughed.

"You aren't hopeless, just a bit reluctant." Gabrielle corrected as she helped me form the dough into a ball. "See, you can do it."

I shook my head. "My nut bread will never be as good as Mom's was."

Yaya looked at me, "Oh, and how good was this nut bread?"

I grinned. "Just a minute and I'll show you." Wiping my hands down, I ran to my room and retrieved my food bag from the satchel Aphrodite had given me. Everything inside was still good and I grabbed the nut bread before racing back to the kitchen.

Putting the loaf on the table, I cut a few slices and offered them to Yaya and Gabrielle. I began to laugh at Gabrielle's expression. It was pure bliss, while Yaya was enjoying the bread, but seemed a bit upset at the same time.

"I made this?" Gabrielle asked.

I nodded. "Yep, even my best friend Rhys would request this when you made it. I always made sure to pack extra in my school lunch for him."

Gabrielle sat down and cut herself another piece. "This is wonderful."

Yaya sat next to me and cut a slice, but offered it to me. "It is," she started, "probably the best nut bread I've had. Including my own."

I hugged her before taking a bite of the bread. "I know how hard that was for you to admit, but I still love you." I teased.

Her eyes looked into mine and she smiled. Hugging me close to her, she whispered in my ear, "I love you too Sam."

My eyes went wide, as those words hit home. Feeling terrified and as if I was going to cry at any minute, I quickly ran to my room being sure to shut the door behind me.

There was a gentle knock at my door a few moments later and Gabrielle entered quietly. Sitting on the bed next to me, she began to stroke my hair. "What's wrong Sammy?" She asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "Yaya said she loved me. How can she love me when she doesn't even know me?"

"How can she not love you Sam? She's your grandma." Gabrielle pulled me into her arms despite my resistance and allowed me to cry as I tried to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

Not sure that I really wanted to know the answer I couldn't help myself as I asked, "Do you love me, Gabrielle?"

She hugged me tight, "How could I not love you Sammy? You remind me so much of Xena, yet I see myself in you too. You are my child and the more time I spend with you, the more I love you."

"Really?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes. I love you Samina Ephiny Bardos."

Smiling through my tears I looked at her again, "My mom said that before I left."

"Said what?" Green eyes looked at me softly while Gabrielle brushed the hair from my face.

"Said that you would love me because I would remind you of Xena, and yourself. That you would want me simply because I was your daughter."

Gabrielle smiled. "Because I knew that it would be true."

Feeling the pull from my former life, I suddenly realized something that I wanted and needed once again. I had been without my moms for almost two weeks and I wanted at least one of them again, even if it was only in name. "Would it be okay if I called you Mom again?" I whispered.

Feeling a kiss to the top of my head, I finally received my answer. "On one condition."

I felt my heart drop wondering what that condition would be, "What's that?" I was afraid to ask.

"That you mean it. That you truly want to call me mom because I won't have you flipping back and forth. Once you start calling me Mom, that's what you always call me."

I hugged her tightly and nodded into her shoulder. "I mean it, Mom." I said quietly as she kissed the top of my head once again.

I looked up at her again and relaxed as she brushed the tears from my face with her thumb. "I believe there's someone in this room who still needs to learn to make nut bread." She announced.

"But I figured since it's been agreed that nothing can top your nut bread, I don't need to learn to make it." I protested.

Laughing Mom stood up and dragged me back toward the kitchen with her. "Yes, young lady you do." She quipped, giving me a playful swat.

I slowly entered the kitchen, being playfully pushed by Mom. Yaya was at the counter putting the finishing touches on our nut bread. Slowly approaching her, I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked down at me. Her eyes were concerned and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for running away like that Yaya." I looked down at the floor. "I'm feeling better now. Mom helped me understand how you could mean what you said."

Yaya kissed my forehead and opened her arms to me. I fell into them as she hugged me. Finally pushing me back she pointed to the counter. "Okay Sam, your turn to make a loaf."

I shook my head at the smoking mass of black in front of me. "Well, at least I didn't burn the house down or poison anyone." I offered.

Xena shook her head as she finished her piece of Mom's nut bread. "Gabrielle, I think she takes after me in the cooking department."

Mom shook her head. "I refuse to believe that. It'll just take a little more practice before she gets it down."

I looked at Xena and shrugged, "You know how she gets when she gets an idea in her head."

Xena began to laugh as Mom tapped her foot at me. "Just don't burn the house down in an attempt to prove her wrong."

I choked as I tried not to laugh. I was unsuccessful and nodded as I watched Mom throw the bread into a bowl of water to stop it from smoking.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA******

"That's it, lower, to your right. You're getting there." Xena was instructing me on use of the chobos in the courtyard. Mom had begun to spar with me every day with the staff and Xena had taken it upon herself to make sure I knew how to use the chobos.

Finally finishing up the chobo training, Xena nodded to me and I began to practice the flips and handsprings that she had been teaching me. I still faltered some, but I was getting better and knew that eventually I'd be able to use these skills the same way I'd seen Mama do.

Xena corrected a few of my positions and was getting ready to show me a new move when I heard the door from the house slam.

"I think somebody wants a snack from her mother." Mom had a crying Eve in her arms and I sighed.

Stopping the lesson, Xena moved quickly to take Eve from Mom. "Sorry Sam, I'll be out later to finish." She called as she returned to the house with Eve.

Frustrated, I picked up and then threw my chobos at the courtyard wall. "Sure you will." I muttered. I couldn't count the number of times Eve had interrupted something I was doing with Xena and the fact that Xena never seemed to remember what she was doing with me before the interruptions was really getting on my nerves.

"Samina!" I jumped as Mom said my name. "Go pick up your chobos, now." Her voice was firm. "And don't ever treat your weapons like that again young lady."

"Yes ma'am." I muttered retrieving them. I then entered the barn where I unceremoniously dropped them on a hay bale before sitting down on it to pout.

Hearing footsteps, I didn't bother to look up. "I don't want to talk Mom." I said as she sat down next to me.

"That's okay, I do."

I looked at her for a moment before once again staring at my boots. "I don't want to listen either." I muttered.

"Sam, watch the attitude." She warned.

"Looks fine from here," I pushed.

I heard her sigh. "Sam, I know it's hard when you and Xena keep getting interrupted…"

I cut her off, "It wouldn't be so bad if she remembered that she was doing something with me after she finished with Eve. But she never does, it's like I don't exist to her unless I'm right in front of her." Getting angry again, I picked up my chobos and threw them into the pile of straw at the end of the barn.

Standing, she calmly retrieved my chobos before relieving me of my staff. "You can have these back when you learn to treat them properly." She said, leaving me alone.

It's probably a good thing she wasn't truly my mom. I knew that my mom would have turned around at the exact moment I stuck my tongue out at her retreating back.

I don't know how long I stayed in the barn, and I really didn't care. I wasn't done pouting, but figured the comfort of my bed was a better place to feel sorry for myself than on a scratchy bale of hay.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

It had been two days since Mom took my weapons. She and Xena hadn't said a word about them to me, and I didn't bring them up either. I'd noticed them in a corner of their bedroom and decided that I was going to take what was mine back at the first opportunity.

The opportunity came sooner than I expected. Xena and Mom went out that afternoon, taking Eve with them. Yaya was busy preparing dinner, and I was left to my own devices. Quietly grabbing my satchels, I snuck into their bedroom and grabbed my weapons.

I quickly walked past Yaya as she was busy in the kitchen. "I'm going to visit with Mavri." I announced before bolting out of the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Entering the barn, I quickly got Mavri ready for a ride and led him into the street. Placing my staff in its place on his saddle, I mounted and took off in the opposite direction of where I figured Xena and Mom had gone.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I had decided to go see the Pharos Lighthouse in person. Turning Mavri toward the Island of the Pharos, I stopped occasionally to ask directions and soon found myself near the water and its bustling activity. Being sure to watch and listen closely, I made my way from the mainland over a long bridge to reach the island. Looking briefly at the Temple of Isis, I headed in the direction of the lighthouse and continued my journey.

I stopped Mavri on a deserted stretch of beach where I could clearly see the lighthouse. Noticing a log of driftwood in the distance, I led Mavri toward it. Luckily, the sand was hard packed and he was able to follow me with no problem.

Sitting on the log, I watched the tide and the boats coming in and out of the harbor on the mainland. Wondering if I'd even been missed, I pulled the remaining nut bread from my bag and began to enjoy my snack.

I noticed the air getting cooler as the sun began to set. Knowing I wouldn't be safe here at night, I once again mounted Mavri and headed back toward the mainland. Deciding I wasn't ready to go home yet, I stopped at the Temple of Isis. I figured if temples offered shelter in Greece, maybe they did so here as well.

Approaching the priestess outside the temple, I was relieved when she showed me to a large stable and offered me shelter for the night. Deciding to sleep in the stable with Mavri, I thanked her by handing her a gold coin in offering of Isis.

She left me alone after that and I settled myself into a soft pile of hay after tending to Mavri. Relaxing, I pushed the thoughts of what might happen to me for running off out of my head. After all, so far, everything had been fine. I'd head home tomorrow to face the consequences, but one night away wasn't going to kill me.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****

"Damn it Gabrielle, I am going to kill her." Xena's blue eyes were flashing as she saddled Argo. "What in the gods name is that child thinking?"

Feeling a calming touch to her arm, Xena looked down into worried emerald orbs. "She's scared Xena, and lonely for her mama."

"I'm right here!" The warrior answered tightening the cinch on the large war horse.

"No Xena," Gabrielle's voice was gentle as she once again commanded Xena's attention. "In Sam's mind, you aren't here in the way she wants you to be. There was no Eve in her time and she's not used to sharing us, especially you."

"That's no reason to run off," Xena protested.

"Isn't it?" Gabrielle smiled.

"What does she want more than anything else right now?"

Sighing, Xena rubbed her hand over her face, "My undivided attention."

"And?" Gabrielle's eyes twinkled.

"And she has it," Xena admitted. "That little girl has my undivided attention in a way she probably won't want." Leading Argo from the barn, Xena gave Gabrielle a light kiss before mounting the horse.

"It's almost dark, I imagine we won't be back until the morning, but we will be back."

"Don't do anything you'll regret Xena," Gabrielle warned.

"I won't my bard," Xena called as she turned Argo towards the east and took off at a full gallop.

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

No sooner had I closed my eyes when I heard the barn door open. Mavri snorted, but didn't react any further. Out of instinct, I grabbed my staff and lay still. I listened like Mama had taught me, and realized with a feeling of dread that someone was heading towards me. My heart started to race, but I managed to stay perfectly still.

Afraid to open my eyes, I began to wonder why Mavri wasn't reacting to the intruder. Suddenly, I felt someone next to me. I swung my staff, and was surprised as the intruder caught it in mid stroke.

"Samina," Xena's voice scolded. "What in Tartarus are you doing?"

I opened my eyes, my heart still racing, but for another reason. I managed to swallow and take a deep breath. "By the gods, Xena, you scared me." There was just enough light for me to see her narrow her eyes in my direction.

Feeling myself being lifted from the hay, I felt strong arms around me as Xena pulled me into a hug and kissing the top of my head before pushing me at arm's length, holding onto my arms. "What in Hades were you thinking young lady?" She scolded.

Trying to pull away from her I scowled and said nothing. Finally feeling her grip release I sunk into the hay again and jumped when the torch on one of the barn supports was lit.

I watched as Xena brushed Argo down for the night and placed him into a stall next to Mavri. Removing her breastplate she pulled blankets from her saddlebags and finally sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"It's too dark to head home tonight, so I'm getting ready to talk with you before we go to sleep. We'll head home at first light."

"I can't go home," I muttered. "It's two thousand years away."

Hearing a sigh, I looked at Xena and watched her once more. The expression on her face was so familiar and had she been my Mama I knew I was in for one hell of a lecture.

"Samina, first, I am so glad you are alright. I don't know what Gabrielle and I would do if anything happened to you."

"What do you care?" I spat. "You have your precious Eve."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I wished I hadn't said it for a moment before I once again became angry. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"Alright young lady that is enough." Feeling the strong fingers under my chin, my eyes finally locked with hers. "I know you are angry with me and that's okay. However, I will not tolerate this disrespect and attitude from you. You are ten years old and I AM your mother."

"My mama is two thousand years away," I answered glaring.

"Your mama is sitting in front of you right now and she is running out of patience." Xena answered in a low growl.

"Why did you come after me?" I finally asked. "I can take care of myself."

"You are ten years old Samina!" Xena replied. "You are my child and there is no way I wouldn't come after you. What you did," Xena stopped and took my hands in hers before gentling her voice. "What you did was beyond belief dangerous. I understand that you wanted my attention, and let me tell you little girl, you have it in spades. I understand that I've hurt you, but running away doesn't solve anything."

I said nothing and waited. My mama had never been one for long speeches, but I knew when she spoke it was important and from her heart. I wondered if this Xena was the same.

"I love you Sam," Xena's words caused me to look from our hands into her face. "I am sorry you aren't feeling that way, but I love you with all my heart. I feel blessed to have two daughters and knowing that anything could have happened to you today frightened me beyond belief."

"You were scared?"

Xena nodded, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you today Sam?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. My moms and I went over this before I left home. I could have been hurt, gotten lost, kidnapped…" I trailed off. "I made sure to avoid the slave market on my way here. I know it's not much, but I figured a kid on a horse like mine…"

Xena nodded, "Thank the gods you have your mother's smarts." She quipped.

"I didn't think you'd come," I finally admitted. "I didn't think you'd worry enough to come."

Feeling myself pulled into her arms I relaxed in the familiar scent of leather. "I miss my mama so much," I began. "It's so different here and I miss her."

"I'm right here Sam," Xena tried.

Pulling back I shook my head, "You belong to Eve here. You try with me, but it's not the same. I know she needs you more because she's a baby and all, but you never remember what we're doing after you go to take care of her. You don't even come to me to do things. If I don't ask you, we'd never do anything together. I never had to ask my mama to do things with me. She just knew when I needed her." I began crying in earnest then, and allowed Xena to hold me to her once again.

Hearing a familiar tune I relaxed more and felt myself falling asleep. Deciding not to fight it, my last thoughts were of home and going riding with my mama, where no Eve existed.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****


	23. Chapter 23

Usual disclaimers apply. This chapter features spanking of a minor. You have now been warned.

Chapter 23

Feeling myself being shaken, I tried to roll over and ignore it. "Sam, wake up." I groaned and opened one eye.

"I want to sleep," I mumbled before pulling my blanket over my head and snuggling deeper in the hay.

"Just like your mother," I heard Xena mumbled before I was lifted from my cozy bed and into her arms. Placing me on my feet, Xena smirked at my glare. "Time to get up little one."

"Fine," I yawned and tried to dive back into the hay.

"No you don't." Xena chuckled as she grabbed my arm and lifted me over her shoulder. Giving me a playful swat, she once more placed me on my feet. "We need to pack up and head home."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." I muttered.

"Good, help me pack up and we'll be on our way."

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

Another chuckle, "Yep, just like your mother."

Shrugging, I smiled shyly, "What? I'm hungry."

Xena nodded, "I have some nut bread in my bag. We'll eat that on the way and then have a proper breakfast once we get back."

"Okay," I answered helping Xena clean up.

"You don't need to take his reins!" I protested.

"I am your mother and I think I do," Xena said firmly.

"You aren't my mother!" I shouted and "You're just being mean!" The swat to my backside made me yelp and I was now sulking on Mavri whose reins were tied around Argo's saddle horn.

"Xena?"

"I thought we talked about how you should address me," came the gruff reply. I cringed, but didn't apologize. "Would it help to say I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what Samina?" Xena's brusque voice again echoed through the quietness. I frowned. Xena's defensiveness with me was bringing my anger so close to the surface. I decided that I didn't care how much trouble I was in, or would be in, but rather pushed back with the most hurtful thing I could think of saying. "I'm sorry that I pulled you away from your precious baby."

I saw Xena stiffen and for her reaction. Pulling Argo to a stop, she rummaged in her saddle bags and handed me a slice of nut bread before taking one for herself. Putting the nut bread away, she began our journey once more.

"I'm sorry Sam," Xena finally spoke. "I should have done a better job balancing your needs with Eve's needs, but this is still new to me as well."

"Do you mean that?" I finally asked. "Do you really want me here or am I just someone you're putting up with because of what was in those letters?"

Feeling the horses stop again, I watched as Xena dismounted Argo and then lifted me from Mavri. Walking to an outcropping of rocks, she sat down and pulled me onto her lap. I unconsciously leaned into her and allowed the familiar comfort to surround me.

"I want you to listen closely to me Samina," Xena began. "You are here because Gabrielle and I would never have our child any place other than with us. You are not here simply because of what the Fates have decreed. You are here, with us because we love you and because you are our daughter. You are my daughter Samina and I would go to Tartarus and back to protect you if I had to."

"Like you did with Eve?" I whispered.

"How did you…" she stopped and shook her head, "Your mom told you?"

I nodded, "Yes. About getting the helmet, about Solan naming Eve. They got into a big fight about my mom telling me too. I'd never seen my moms argue like that." I snuggled into Xena more remembering that day. "I hope I never see it again."

"What happened?"

I smirked. "I hid in the bathroom and then got stuck climbing down the trellis. Mama had to climb up and get me." I chuckled. "Trees and horses I have no problems with, but something about being on a trellis made me unable to move. That's the day Auntie told us all the details surrounding the prophecy."

"That's the day your life changed forever," Xena remarked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'd never seen Mama so upset and scared. She was ready to kill Auntie and Uncle. Mom stopped her and then lunged for Auntie herself."

"I take it your mama stopped her?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she did." We were quiet once more and I finally looked into Xena's face. The look I saw caused my leftover anger to dissipate. "I am sorry I worried you. I just feel so alone here."

"I can understand that Sam, but you can't run off alone here. It's too dangerous. Do you understand me?"

Looking into her eyes once more, I fought with myself for a bit before finally allowing myself to have a bit more comfort. "I understand, Mama." I answered quietly before wrapping my arms around her again and allowing the tears to come.

Feeling her lips brush the top of my head, I relaxed more as she began to hum to me. "Finally pulling back, she brushed tears from my cheek with her thumbs. Ready to head home?"

I shrugged, "How much trouble am I in Mama?" I whispered.

"A lot," came the reply along with a kiss to my temple. "We'll discuss it when we get home. Your mom and grandma are waiting on us."

"Are they really mad at me?"

"They might be, but they're more worried than anything." She stood, easily cradling me in her arms. I kept my head on her shoulder as we headed back to the horses. Placing me on Argo's, she easily mounted behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Mama?"

"I didn't want to take any chances with you taking off again," she teased.

"Uh-huh," I smiled briefly. "Mama, what's going to happen once we get home?"

"We're going to talk with your mom first and then we will discuss your punishment."

"Oh."

The silence hung on the air as we rode. Finally, Mama broke it, "Tell me Sam, what would your punishment have been if you'd done this in your time?"

I leaned into her as much as I could. "Well, I kinda already did this once at home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got mad with all the 'you're going back to ancient Greece' preparation."

"So what happened?"

My fingers began to trace a pattern on the hand around my waist. "Mama spanked me and then," I took a deep breath. "She gave me a couple of licks with a switch."

"A switch?"

"Yes, she said that if I had done that with her ancient self. You, I guess, when we were on the road, you'd probably switch me." I gulped. "She wanted to make sure I knew how dangerous it would be to take off when we were on the road travelling.

I felt another kiss on the top of my head as we finally stopped at the house we were staying in. "You go inside, I'll take care of the horses." She directed gently lowering me to the ground.

I entered the kitchen and stopped as I noticed Mom and Yaya sitting at the table. Both had mugs of some beverage in front of them and looked rather tired.

Jumping up, Yaya hugged me. "Don't you ever do that to us again young lady." She admonished. "You had your mothers worried sick." She continued before releasing me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to check on Eve, but you and I will talk later little one."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Yaya." I watched as she left the kitchen.

"Samina, come sit down." Mom directed.

I slowly walked to the table and sat down across from her. I traced patterns on the table, unable to look into her eyes. I finally heard the door open and close gently. Looking up, I found Mama already sitting next to Mom across the table from me.

"Why Sam?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "I was mad." She continued to hold my gaze. "And I was missing home."

"So you decided running away would solve this?" Her voice was hard.

"No ma'am. I just thought it might get Mama's attention."

"Well, that it did." Mama interjected. "But not in the way I think you wanted."

I looked into her eyes, "I didn't care. As long as you finally remembered I was here too." I looked again at the wooden table top as I heard her sigh.

"Look at us Samina." Mom's voice instructed.

I looked up and found two pairs of worried eyes. "I am sorry." I said quietly.

They nodded. "I know you're sorry Sam," Mama said gently. "Now, go to your room and wait while your mom and I talk. We'll talk about this shortly."

"What about breakfast?" I whined. My stomach was growling again and I figured postponing their discussion might help me in the long run.

Shaking her head, Mama looked at Mom and shrugged. Standing, Mom put some porridge into a bowl and placed it in front of me along with a plate of dates. I had come to enjoy the fruit and popped one into my mouth quickly.

Chuckling, Mama pulled Mom to her feet and looked at me once again. "Finish your breakfast and then come see us. We'll be talking in the other room."

"Yes Mama," I answered before shoveling a large bite of porridge into my mouth.

***BARD****XENA****BARD****

I slowly walked into the living area to find my moms waiting for me. They were sitting together on the small couch and I sat on the ottoman in front of them.

My stomach dropped as I looked at them. The looks on their faces were so familiar, yet I was scared of the unknown. I knew how my moms would have handled my transgression of the previous day, but I wasn't sure how these moms would deal with me.

Mom spoke first, "Sam, do you have any idea how dangerous what you did last night was?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. I could have been killed, kidnapped, caught by slavers, or hurt. You wouldn't have known where I was or what happened to me."

"Then you can understand why we were so worried and upset with you."

I nodded.

Mom looked toward Mama and Mama nodded. "You're grounded from riding for one week. You will go nowhere without one of us with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." I began to stand up when I was stopped by Mama's voice.

"Oh no, young lady, that's just the first part of your punishment. That was some stunt you pulled last night, but you know that. I'm going to give you some extra incentive never to do anything like that again."

"Mama?" I looked at her and saw firmness in her eyes.

"You wanted my attention little one and you now have it."

"Couldn't we just move on and say lesson learned? I mean putting me off Mavri for such a long time is lesson enough." I tried.

Shaking her head, Mama leaned forward and put her fingers under my chin. Looking intently into my eyes, she spoke, "I love you too much to let you get away with this Samina. You need this reminder of how much we care about you and I need to be the one giving it to you."

Mama stood up and put her hand out to me, I took it and she helped me up. "Gabrielle, we'll be in chatting in Sam's room." She said as my heart began to race.

****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I was still wiping the tears from my eyes as I lay on my bed. The time spent across Mama's lap had been swift, but meaningful. I cringed at the memory of my most recent encounter with her hairbrush. I was more than a little shocked when I realized that it was familiar. I'd seen it numerous times, and even felt it on occasion. It was the same brush that Mom always kept on her dresser.

As I was reacquainted with my old friend, Mama made it quite clear that if I ever did anything like that again, I would feel a switch rather than the back of the hairbrush. Deciding I never wanted to feel the switch, I promised never to run off again. I meant it at the moment, and hoped I could keep the promise.

Hearing my door open, I ignored the footsteps until I felt someone sit next to me on the bed. Feeling a gentle hand rubbing my back, I waited. "How are you Sammy?" Mom's voice was gentle.

"I'll be okay." I said truthfully. "But my backside hurts."

She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I think that's the idea. Wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it."

I turned on my side so I could look at her. "I guess not," I agreed reluctantly. "But Mama didn't have to make such a big impression either." I pouted.

Mom chuckled, playfully tapping the end of my nose. She then shifted, and I recognized the gesture. Without really thinking, I accepted her offer and settled my head in her lap.

Her hands began a gentle caress on my hair and I started to relax more. "You know Sam, you really worried us last night," she began. I sniffled again. I knew she liked the words 'I'm sorry' even less than Mama did, so I didn't bother saying them again.

"I promised Mama I wouldn't do it again."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I've become rather attached to you, and now that I've found you, it would break my heart to lose you again."

"I get it." I said quietly.

"Good." She continued to stroke my hair as we enjoyed the quiet.

"Mom, could you tell me the story about the Titans?" I asked.

"Sure, but why did you pick that one?"

I grinned. "I thought maybe you could relate to how I'm feeling right now."

Her hand stopped and she took in a deep breath. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

I smirked before answering. "Oh nothing. Just was thinking that a switch is a bit more painful than a hairbrush on a bare backside."

"XENA!"

Mom's shout startled me but I started to giggle despite my predicament. Getting Mama into trouble with Mom was making me feel just a bit better.

Hearing footsteps, I managed to lift my head, seeing Mama pause at my door. "What's going on…"She suddenly trailed off.

"You told Sam about the Titans?" Mom asked, her voice dangerously flat.

Looking confused Mama shook her head. "I didn't tell her anything."

"She knows the story Xena. The WHOLE story."

I saw fear flash across Mama's face, as the meaning of Mom's words hit her. "But I didn't…"

"Yes you did." I added helpfully. "In the future."

"Come on Gabrielle, you can't hold me accountable for something I haven't done…" Holding up her hands, Mama began to back up.

"Yet," Mom's voice was still flat. I felt her gently lift my head, as she moved to get up.

Mama saw her move too. One moment she was standing there and then Mama turned and took off down the hall, Mom hot on her heels. I cringed as I heard the kitchen door slam, and Yaya yell at them both. I could only hope that Mama would forgive me. I recognized that look Mom gave her. Warrior Princess or not, I'd have run too.

***XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA******


	24. Chapter 24

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 24

I was sitting at the kitchen table scroll in front of me and quill in my hand. It had been a week since my spanking and I had made the mistake of telling Mom and Mama about some of my training. I had made a bigger mistake telling them about school. They decided that not only should I learn to use the quill and scroll better, but I also needed to make sure I was familiar with other ancient subjects. I was, for all purposes, now being homeschooled by my parents.

Things had been going a bit better with my moms, but still weren't what I would consider normal. Gabrielle and I were becoming closer and though Xena was trying, I often was left with the feeling that I was more of a duty than her daughter in the way Eve was. It still hurt and I often daydreamed of home and the Mama I remembered.

Adjusting my music player, I let my thoughts wander and realized that I didn't like homeschooling any more than I had liked regular school. I just knew that there was no way to get out of this for now. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning off my music player, I pulled the ear buds out and smiled ruefully at Mom. "Sorry about that, I was listening to a story."

She sat next to me and took the music player into her hands. "You know, I am right here. If you want a story you can just ask me."

I shook my head. "You couldn't tell me this one."

"These are all my stories, how on earth could I not tell you the one you were listening to?" She asked.

"I was listening to the story about the day I was born."

I saw her hand close around the music player and she stood taking my hand in hers. Leading me to the other room, Mom sat in the overstuffed chair and pulled me onto her lap. Putting the music player on the small table next to the chair, she began to stroke my hair as I got comfortable. "Tell me the story."

"Really?"

"Yup, after all, I need to know how you came into this world."

I lay my head on her shoulder and began. "Well, you thought the day would never come….."

I felt a kiss on my forehead. "You are going to make a wonderful storyteller one day Sammy."

I looked up into Mom's eyes. "Mom told me that before too." I sighed in contentment. "Auntie Dite calls me her little warrior bard. I wonder if I'll be both."

Mom looked down at me and grinned. "I guess we'll find out after you grow up." She put her arm around me as I relaxed against her again. "So, have you told your mama that story yet?"

"No. I don't think she'd be interested. After all, she's got Eve and my birth has nothing on hers."

"I think Xena would like to hear the story. After all, she played a big part in it."

"Maybe," I mumbled. "But I doubt if she's interested. I know she's doing the best she can, but she still doesn't seem to want to know what it was like before I came here. How my mama and I were. I get it though, we need to protect Eve now and that's her focus."

Mom sighed and kissed the top of my head. "You need to give your Mama a chance Sam."

"I guess." I looked into her green eyes before laying my head against her shoulder again. "You know, it's weird. Things here are so different than they were at home, especially how I am with you guys."

"What do you mean?

"Well, at home, I was with Mama more. Here, I'm with you more." I shifted, not sure how to explain better. "It's just different. There, I knew I was her daughter. Here…" I stopped.

"What Sam?"

"It's just here sometimes I wonder if I still am her daughter or just her duty." I said quietly blinking back the tears.

I noticed too late the tall figure in the hallway, who turned slowly and walked away. I didn't know that she too, was wiping away her own tears.

****XENA****BARD****XENA*****BARD****XENA*****

I was sitting on the overstuffed chair watching Eve trying to crawl on the floor. Mom and Mama were curled up on the couch whispering to each other, while Yaya was sitting on the ottoman putting the final touches on a dress she had made for Eve. I was, without a doubt, bored. The room was too quiet and I never missed the TV, stereo, and easy access to books so much in my entire life.

I couldn't help but think about home and how much I took the little things for granted. The background noise of the evening news or Mama's favorite jazz station were truly missed right now.

"Sam?" Mom's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up, meeting both green and blue eyes.

"You look a thousand miles away."

I sighed. "More like a thousand years, two of them actually."

"C'mere," Mama invited, tapping the empty spot on the couch next to her.

I gave a slight frown, but couldn't resist her invitation. I joined my mothers, comfortably slipping myself beneath my warrior parent's arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mom prompted.

"I was just thinking." I unconsciously leaned into Mama as I continued. "I don't know how much my moms told you in your letters, but I should probably tell you the whole story."

"You haven't been keeping anything from us, have you?" Mama's voice was just low enough to make me nervous.

"No Mama," I quickly responded. "I just haven't found the right time to tell you everything yet. My moms warned me about revealing too much of the future, but at the same time, there are things you need to know."

I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "There's more to me being here than just the Fates' prophecy…" I began. The information came out easily, and everything I'd wondered about, seemed to flow with ease: Eve's prophecy, twilight of the gods, the twenty-five year sleep, Livia, adult Eve, and how I came to be with them in the future. I told them everything. All in all, I think they took it pretty well.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Yaya said quietly watching Eve sleep contentedly on Mama's lap. "Why can't they just leave you alone?"

"That's what I keep wondering." I said. "After all, two gods are still alive where I'm from. The two that didn't try to kill Eve." I smiled briefly as Eve put her fingers in her mouth.

"What's the plan?" Mom asked looking at Mama first and then me. "I am supposing that your Xena already has a plan."

I nodded. "We need to find a group of Eli's followers. Eve needs to be baptized. That's what gave Mama the power to kill the gods."

"Assuming that it works again," Mama added, still skeptical. "From everything that you've told us, the situation surrounding Eve's baptism will be very different this time. For one thing, there's only Eve, Livia has never existed."

"And I hope she never does," Yaya remarked quietly watching a now sleeping Eve on my mama's lap.

I decided to continue without acknowledging Yaya's remark. "My mama said that if the baptism of Eve is what gave her the power to kill gods before, then is should work again. The only difference is that you and Mom will have to believe in the power of Eli's God, of Eli's message for Eve so she can be brought up on the path of peace."

"My parents exchanged a glace and I could tell they were talking to each other without words again. "What exactly does that mean?" Mama asked.

"My mom told me that it means making sure Eve knows Eli's message as she grows up. That you let her explore his message and what it truly means."

I had something else to say, something that I knew neither of them would like very much, but it was an important part of the plan. Well, an important part of my plan that is. "We also need to go to one of Aphrodite's temples."

Mama's gaze dropped to me. "Why?" She asked in that low tone.

I sighed. "You both told me that under no circumstances was I to contact Uncle war god, but Auntie Dite will help us. I know it. She may be our only shot at safely getting to Eli's followers."

"I think we should go to the Isle of Rhodes," Mama murmured, as if she was thinking aloud. "It has the closet temple of Aphrodite."

"Xena, I thought we agreed that…"

"I know," Mama turned back toward Mom. "And I realize the danger, but we can't run our entire lives Gabrielle. Sam came to us for a reason. She's giving us the chance to end this. Don't you ever want to be able to go home again?"

"You know my home is with you," Mom argued.

"And mine is with you, but that's not what I mean," Mama argued back.

Mom's eyes flashed and she gave a brief nod of understanding, but I could tell from her look that they would be talking more later.

"So, when will you be leaving?" Yaya sighed.

"We're not going to just leave you Mom," Mama said. "You can come with us."

"No," Yaya shook her head. "I'm too old to make such a journey. I'd only slow you down and hold you back. Besides, I'm ready to return to Amphipolis, to my inn. I've already been gone far too long."

Mama frowned and looked to Mom, as if Mom was going to help her win the argument. Mom just threw up her hands and shook her head. I chuckled quietly. Even I knew it was useless to argue with Yaya.

Mama sighed and finally relented. "I think we'll leave in two days. Tomorrow we can do all the preparations, and then get on the road first thing the following morning."

Yaya smiled gently at Mama, "Okay, then tomorrow I'll look for passage on a ship headed back home. I should be able to find something within the week. It will give me a few days to tie up loose ends as well."

The room fell silent again. I knew my Mama was pouting, but I could almost swear that Yaya was too.

"After Aphrodite, then what?" Mom suddenly asked.

"Pylos." I said softly.

"Why Pylos?" Mom asked her face pale.

"Because that's where Eli died and his followers will likely gather." Mama interrupted.

"That's exactly what my Mama told me." I agreed. "She said that Pylos is where Eli's followers gathered, um, are gathering." Frowning, I realized that my past is now my present and future. I was getting a headache from thinking this way, not to mention a great deal of confusion.

Mama nodded. "It makes sense Gabrielle."

Mom sighed. "I know it makes sense Xena. It's just that to get to Pylos we're going to have to either cross the whole of the Mediterranean, or the greater part of Greece. Both of which are a bad idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, that's why we're going to see Auntie Dite first. To get help with that."

Both my moms looked at me, and I sunk low into the couch. "Um, it's getting late," I tried, distracting them with a yawn. "Time for me to get some sleep." I then tried to slip off the couch, hoping no one would notice. I should have known better, my mama notices everything. I couldn't help the little yelp as she caught me by the arm, then my backside with the palm of her hand. I waited for more than the single swat, but when no more came, I eventually turned to meet her eyes.

"Sorry Mama, sorry Mom," I managed to get out, just as Eve started to stir.

Mama's sudden movement must have woken her as she lay sleeping on Mama's lap. Mama looked down at her, and I felt my heart drop as she let go of my arm and picked up the baby. She then shocked me as she passed Eve over to Mom. "Do you mind?"

Mom smiled. "Of course not," she replied, placing Eve against her shoulder and gently patting her back.

Mama then looked back at me and stood. Holding out her hand she smiled. "It's still a little early for bed. How about a warm bath instead? We could talk for a little while before I tuck you in."

I couldn't stop myself and I smiled. Nodding, I gladly took Mama's hand as she led me toward the bathing room.

***XENA*****BARD*****XENA*****BARD****XENA****

I looked around the docks excitedly. There was so much to see that I didn't know where to look first. Yaya had a firm grip on my hand, and I had no choice but to go with her as she approached a tall man near a passenger vessel docked close to us. This was the fifth man she was talking to today. I hoped we'd have luck with him, I really wanted to look around, and didn't know if I could be content to do this much longer.

I watched as he walked towards us. He had a friendly, if weatherworn face and had probably been a sailor his entire life. "Looking for passage?" He asked.

Yaya nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm heading the Thasos." He supplied.

"Would it be possible for me to get another boat to Amphipolis from Thasos?" Yaya asked.

He smiled. "Sure will. My brother runs that route on a regular basis. His home base is Amphipolis."

"Oh, what's his name?" I began to try and get away from Yaya, but she gripped my hand tighter. Sighing, I stood still and waited for the man's reply.

"Dorian." The man answered.

"Dorian? He has a wife named Hali and three children?"

The man nodded and smiled at Yaya again. "But how would you know this?"

Yaya smirked. "Would that make you Zale?"

The man snorted. "It would, who are you?"

"Cyrene of Amphipolis." Yaya introduced herself. "And this is my granddaughter, Sam."

"Hi." I said quietly as Zale smiled at me.

"Cyrene. You own the busiest inn in all of Amphipolis the way Dorian talks."

"I try."

Zale held out his arm in greeting. "Well, Cyrene of Amphipolis, consider yourself booked on my ship to Thasos. I'll make sure you get back to Amphipolis as well."

Yaya smiled and took his arm. They settled on fair price and then Yaya and I headed turned toward home.

Walking home, I looked once more around the harbor area of Alexandria. There was so much excitement there, but sadness too, I realized, seeing a slave auction begin.

"Yaya?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I'm going to miss you." I said linking my arm with hers.

"Oh Sam, I am going to miss you as well." Yaya said giving the top of my head a kiss. "But I will see you soon."

"I hope so. I hope we can resolve this stuff with the gods. I want to be able to see your inn and visit you."

"I'm sure that will happen one day Sam." She smiled at me. "I'm sure you'll be tearing around Amphipolis causing trouble just the way your mama did before you know it."

"Trouble? Mama?" I giggled. "What kind of trouble?"

Yaya's eyes sparkled. "She'll kill me for telling you this."

I shook my head. "Nuh-huh, she can't you're her mom."

Yaya squeezed my hand and began a story of my mama's childhood.

We were halfway home and I was now in a fit of giggles. "You made her wear a dress as punishment?"

Yaya nodded. "Doing that and frying your mama's backside were about the only things that worked."

I suddenly stopped giggling and looked at Yaya with a bit of fear, "What if she decides to do the same thing to me. I hate dresses."

Yaya leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You're secret is safe with me little one, and I'm not telling."

Reaching up, I hugged Yaya around the neck effectively stopping our movement. "I love you."

Smiling once again at me, she brushed the hair from my face and caressed my cheek. "I love you too Sam. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I placed my hand in hers as we started walking once again.

"Yaya?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Do you think Mama will ever love me as much as she loves Eve?" I asked the feared question quietly. I was afraid of the answer, but something in me had to know.

I heard Yaya sigh as we continued walking. "Your mama loves you very much Sam." She began. "That night you went missing, I've never seen fear like that in Xena before."

"Really?"

She stopped walking and looked at me. "Really. She was so afraid something had happened to you. She was terrified of losing another child." We began walking again.

"Solan." I said. "I didn't mean to remind her of Solan."

"I know sometimes it seems that your mama is paying more attention to Eve than you. Sometimes that's true, simply because Eve is a baby and needs more things done for her." We stopped walking again and Yaya led me to a group of rocks near the roadside. We sat down and she put her arm around me.

"Never forget though that she loves you both." Yaya paused. "It's just hard for her to figure out the balance. You had your mama for 10 years Sam, you've had this mama for a few weeks. It will come for here, but have to give it time."

I leaned into Yaya as she began to hum. "It will be alright Sam, and maybe going on the road is a good thing. You'll be able to focus on just the four of you."

"Yeah, it might be." I agreed. "Either that, or we'll kill each other." I smirked.

"That is a possibility." Yaya said as she tickled me.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

Thanks to all who are still reading. Hope you all are enjoying the story.


	25. Chapter 25

_Usual disclaimers apply._

Chapter 25

The horses were saddled and packed with all of our things for travel. She and Mom were already on their horses and Eve was waving to me and clapping from her spot in the baby pack from Mama's back.

I hugged Yaya one last time. "Bye Yaya. I love you." I whispered willing the tears not to fall. Once again, I was being forced to say goodbye to someone I might not see again for a very long time.

She handed me a cloth wrapped item and smiled. "Something for the trip. Don't open it until you stop for the night."

I nodded.

She leaned over and hugged me. "Be good Sam and give your moms time. I love you." She stepped back and watched as I put the package in my saddle bag before mounting. Waving to her, I slowly followed my parents as we headed out of Alexandria and on our journey to change history.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

"Are we almost there?" I whined. I was tired of traveling. It was only our first day and already I was bored. There was only so much fun to be had on the back of horse, traveling down a dirt road into semi-arid conditions.

Mama pulled Argo to a stop and turned to face me. "Samina that is enough. We still have quite a ways to go until we break for lunch. No more whining."

I scowled at her as we continued on our way. Suddenly the quiet was replaced with a loud scream. Eve had been clapping, but I hadn't been able to respond due to the fact that we were riding. I had talked to her a bit, but she suddenly decided to get mad at the fact she couldn't reach me.

I quickly pulled up alongside Mama. "Hey Evie, it's okay, I'm right here." I tried as her screams quieted when she saw me. Clapping again, she scowled and let out another blood curdling yell when I couldn't reach over to tickle her.

I winced at the scream and tried again as we pulled the horses to a stop. "Come on Evie, it's okay. I'll play with you later."

She calmed as I spoke, but when she once again realized I wasn't going to tickle her she screamed once more and then burst into deep sobs.

I looked helplessly at Mom who was looking at Mama. Mama sighed and took the pack off, pulling Eve to her front. It helped a bit, but Eve kept clapping through her tears. Finally, I slid off Mavri and walked to Argo.

"Hey Evie." I said reaching up to her. She lunged for me and slid out of Mama's grasp. I caught her and her tears dried up as I began to bounce her and talk to her in English.

I looked up at Mama. "She can ride with me for a while. I don't mind." I offered.

Mama shook her head. "It's too dangerous. We can take a break here, but then she has to ride with me or Gabrielle."

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

Eve had finally cried herself to sleep while riding with Mama. She hadn't been happy when she realized she couldn't get to me or Mom when she wanted to and spent most of the day crying her eyes out.

"Xena, we have to figure something out. We can't have Eve crying this whole trip. It's not good for her."

"I know that Gabrielle, but what can we do? It's not safe for her to ride with Sam. She was only pacified briefly when riding with you, and she screams bloody murder when riding with me. I don't see we have much choice except to let her learn this is how it is. She'll stop eventually."

"Meanie." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something Sam?" Mama asked looking at me hard.

"Nothing you want to hear." I mumbled moving Mavri to be riding next to Mom instead of Mama.

"Samina," Mama's tone was low but I pretended I hadn't heard.

"I still don't see why Eve can't ride with me if it will keep her from crying like that." I pouted.

"It's too dangerous Sam." Mom said. "She'll get used to being on the road again. The crying won't last forever."

"Whatever you say," I grumbled riding on ahead a few paces. I was angry at both my moms right now. How could it be too dangerous to ride with me? It was better than letting her cry herself to sleep all the time I thought. Getting ready to give Mavri his lead and gallop ahead, I was stopped when Mama and Mom flanked either side of me.

"Don't even think about it, young lady." Mama intoned.

I scowled some more, but decided to follow her directions this time.

****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA****

We had finally stopped traveling for the day. Camp had been set up, Mama had found us ample food to cook and Eve and I were happily sitting on my bedrolls playing our clapping game. I had decided to only speak to her in English and was happy that she seemed to understand me.

"Sam, come over here and help me." Mom called as she stirred the stew over the fire.

"I'm busy." I replied in English before returning my attention to Eve.  
"Sam," she looked at me and I sighed.

"I said I was busy." I answered in English once again.

I gulped and looked up as I felt her presence above me. Picking up Eve, she gave her to Xena before returning to me. "Sam, no more English. I need to understand you when you're talking to me. I need help getting dinner ready, so come help me." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Fine." I grumbled in Greek standing up. Heading to the fire, I followed her directions as I helped her finish the rest of the meal preparations. "Can I go sit down now?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but lose the attitude Sam."

I bristled. One day on the road and I was already ready to scream. I hated traveling like this just as much as I thought I would. Walking to my bedroll, I threw myself down and once again wished the Fates had left me alone.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

Waking up the next morning, I returned from my trip to the bushes still in a bad mood. I wasn't sure why, but all I wanted to do was lash out at my moms. Figuring it would be even less fun to ride with a sore backside, I kept my mouth shut during breakfast and as we broke camp. Mounting Mavri again I sighed as Eve's cries began almost immediately and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Finally not able to stand Eve's crying any longer I began to sing to her in English. I started with a familiar lullaby Mama sang to me and moved into some of the more popular songs the longer I sang. The songs finally had the desired effect and as long as I sang, Eve remained happy.

Eve finally fell asleep and I took a long drink of water from my water skin.

"You have a lovely voice, Sam." Mom complimented me. "What were you singing to Eve?"

I hung the water skin back over Mavri's saddle horn. "A few lullabies, some popular songs of my time."

"What did the words say?" Mama asked.

I blushed slightly. The lullabies were easy to translate. But I wasn't sure if Madonna's Like a Virgin would be in my best interest to share. I wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but I knew Mom and Mama never really wanted me to listen to it when it came on the radio.

"Sam?" Mama asked again.

I shared the words for Brahms' lullaby and the others I had sung hoping that would be enough.

"What about the one that went like this?" Mama asked beginning to hum the tune to the Madonna song.

I gulped and blushed again. I knew I couldn't lie to them, they'd see right through me. I thought perhaps I could make words up, but I knew that I couldn't do that quickly. Wondering if I could not say the dreaded chorus, I gulped again. "Oh you know it's about a girl and her first boyfriend. I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "It's just a catchy tune, I don't understand all of the words." I explained.

"Well, maybe we could explain it to you." Mama offered. "Tell us the words."

I shook my head, "Nah, that's okay. I'll probably understand it when I'm older."

I noticed Mom give Mama a look and knew I was officially dead.

"Sam, what are the words?" Mama's tone was dangerous and I started to sing what I could remember. I stopped before getting to the chorus.

"And what about the part you kept repeating?" Mama pushed.

I gulped, "I don't know some of the words in Greek." I said.

Mom and Mama once again glanced at each other before pulling their horses to a stop. I did the same and waited.

"Sam, if you don't know the words in Greek, then we don't want you saying or singing them in English." Mom explained.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Okay Mom." I agreed quickly. Anything to keep my backside safe was worth the little white lie I'd just told. I might know how to say the chorus in Greek, I just didn't know what it meant and it could stay that way.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

We had been on the road four days and my mood had steadily gotten worse. Eve was finally adjusting, just like Mama said, but still needed to be sung to on occasion. It still had to be in English and by me though. I didn't let on, but I loved that I was the only one who could calm her down like that. It made me feel like she really needed me.

Eve had just fallen asleep for her afternoon nap and I was yet again bored. I hated feeling like this. Nothing was helping, not even Mom's stories. Deciding I needed to just be alone for a while, I fell back and let Mama and Mom get farther ahead. I could still see them, but I couldn't hear them.

Looking in front of me, I wondered how long it would take them to realize I wasn't right behind them. Pulling Mavri back even more, I began to have him walk in a circle and then a figure eight before allowing him to go forward. By the time I had finished, my moms were nowhere in sight.

Sighing, I urged Mavri forward until I caught sight of them again. They had stopped in the middle of the road and Mama did not look happy. Mom also looked a bit worried and I decided to use that to my advantage.

Riding up to them I took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, I was daydreaming, and didn't realize I was so far behind. It won't happen again."

Mama said nothing, but led Argo toward me. "Give me your reins."

"What?" Mom!" I protested as I sought support from my fairer-haired parent. Part of me wondered if I'd get it. Back home, they always backed each other up, but here… Well, they weren't the same here as back home. I'd learned a lot about them in the last few weeks, and after observing how they'd been with each other, I figured I might get Mom to take my side.

"I said I was sorry." I tried again not willing to hand over my reins without a fight.

"Xena, it was just a case of daydreaming. Do you really thinking taking her reins for the afternoon is necessary?" Mom asked.

Mama shook her head. "Nope. They're mine the rest of today, and tomorrow," she added. She then leaned over and took them from my hands. "You can't afford to not pay attention out here, Sam."

Holding onto my saddle horn, I scowled at Mama as she slipped Mavri's reigns over her own.

"This is totally unfair," I pouted. I crossed my arms as Mavri fell behind Argo and a little to her side. Eve was still sleeping and I sighed heavily. Noticing that Mama and Mom had turned their attention back toward the road, I decided to make my own fun. I started by sticking my tongue out at Mama's back. When that went unnoticed, I began to make other faces whenever I felt I could get away with it. I even threw in few rude hand gestures for fun.

I smirked to myself. Now this was having fun. Making another face, I heard Eve squeal and clap her hand. She'd woken up and had apparently found my faces as amusing as I did. Looking over at her I waved, as she squealed again and kicked her legs excitingly. Laughing, I crossed my eyes and heard her giggle.

Mom turned around and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her, making no secret of my displeasure, and then glared at her until she once again turned back to the road. Satisfied, I resumed making faces, this time at both of my parents. I stuck my tongue out and wiggled it. Eve laughed and then tried to copy me, and I couldn't help but echo her laughter.

My laughter was cut short however as I heard Mom ask, "Samina, what are you doing?"

I glared at her. "Making Evie laugh, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Mom stared at me and I shifted a bit in the saddle. "It looks as if you were making faces at your mother," she said calmly. She exchanged a glace with Mama, and then as if she'd made up her mind, stopped her horse. Argo and Mavri followed suit.

"Come here," she instructed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Sam, do what your mom says," Mama's voice commanded in that tone that left no room for disagreement.

Grumbling I slid off Mavri and headed to Mom. She put her arm down and I grabbed it reluctantly. I found myself in the saddle in front of her, my scowl bigger than ever.

As we started to walk again, I could no longer see Eve, and it didn't take long for Eve to realize she could no longer see me. She decided to make her displeasure known throughout the known world. Wincing, I figured that her scream was probably heard all the way back in Alexandria.

I smirked as I let her cry for a little while, knowing that her screams were irritating my moms much more than they were me. Finally, Mom suggested that I to try to sing to her. I shrugged, but smiled as an idea suddenly surfaced. I started to sing, and Eve calmed for a few minutes before clapping. Figuring she'd had enough, I then stopped.

Eve's screeching resumed immediately. This time I didn't start to sing again, even when Mom again asked me to. After all she couldn't make me, and it was fun allowing my little sis to throw the tantrum I wish I could. Both of my moms groaned as Eve upped the ante and pulled out her big guns. Heart wrenching sobs echoed as we walked. I knew I was being difficult, but I didn't care. As the screams progressed, she eventually made herself sick, vomiting all over Mama's back. I was then glad that I was sitting in front of Mom, as neither of my parents could see my grin.

I have to admit thought, that my Mama is nothing if not stubborn. Even all gross and yucky, she refused to stop until we came to a secure area. Luckily for everyone, that didn't take too much longer as we were fortunate to find a suitable camp site pretty quick. It was a little early to make camp, but considering everyone's nerves were frazzled, Mama and Eve needed to clean up, and I hadn't been happier in the last four days, we made camp anyway.

Mom took Eve and started to clean her up, as she and Mama headed over to the small stream at the edge of camp. I took my time laying out my bedrolls, and then decided the rest of my camp chores could wait.

It didn't take long before Mom had finished with Eve. She placed her placed her with me on my bedrolls, telling me to stay put and to keep an eye on Eve while she went to go help Mama.

I nodded and watched as she headed back toward the stream. Turning my attention to Eve, I smiled at her. "Good girl, Evie," I quipped in English. "Getting sick all over Mama like that. You made your big sister proud. I am so glad that English is still just a sister thing, aren't you?"

Eve grinned and clapped. I responded in the expected manner and she giggled in delight. Sticking out my tongue, I taught her the finer arts of blowing a raspberry, and couldn't help but laugh as she sported her new trick for our moms as they returned to camp.

"You are too smart Evie," I told her in English. "How did you know I wanted you to do that?" I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her cheek. "You are making your big sister very proud tonight."

Mama looked around the camp and then to me. "Sam, where's the kindling for the fire?"

I shrugged. "I'd imagine it's still out there somewhere," I said, still in English, pointing to the scrub bushes around us.

Mama raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. "I asked you a question, Sam."

"And I answered it. Not my fault you can't understand me." Speaking in English was great, I decided. I could say almost anything as long as I watched my tone and facial movements, Mama and Mom would have no idea what I was doing.

Mama gave me a look, but before I could have second thoughts, Mom's voice interrupted us both. She'd pulled her soup pot from her bag, and called me, instructing, "Sam, go fill this with water."

"Do it yourself bard," I said with a smile before turning my back on them both. Moving Eve to sit in front of me, I began to play patty-cake with her. She didn't really play yet, but it was fun to watch her try.

I guess I pushed my luck once too far, however, when Mama suddenly ended my fun. She lifted me up by the tunic and landed three hard swats to my backside.

"Go and do what your Mom asked, then come back and collect the kindling." Her eyes held mine for a few moments. "And do not answer us in English anymore."

Her tone was dangerous, and I blinked back the tears, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Deciding to take the safest route, I didn't dare answer as I turned, grabbed the pot, and headed to the stream. Hearing Eve scream as I walked away, I once again smirked. I knew they wouldn't be able to settle her, and that little bit almost made it worth it.

Getting a glare from Mama as I returned to camp, I quickly did the rest of my camp chores, but made sure to show my displeasure at every opportunity. I even ate my dinner in silence, denying every attempt from either the warrior princess or the Amazon queen to engage me. Finally, they stopped trying. Part of me was relieved, but part of me was also disappointed. I knew that my moms back home would have never allowed me to get away with acting this way.

Finishing my food, I cleaned up my plate and headed to my bedrolls without a backwards glance. My anger was now being joined by frustration and I wasn't sure what to do with it.

Lying down on my bedrolls I looked at the stars above me. The constellations were familiar, but off. Two thousand years off. It was just enough, combined with the change in latitude, to make them feel alien. Suddenly, a wave of sadness came over me. I had always loved to watch the stars at home. Mom and Mama and I would play games and debate over what the constellations looked like, or would make up new pictures in the sky. Sometimes, when we went camping, I would pretend to see an animal or something in the patterns, and then Mom would make up a story about it. It was one of my favorite memories, and the thought of it was making me homesick.

"Wanna talk about it, Sam?" Mom's voice suddenly pulled me from my thoughts.

I felt her sit down next to me, but I brushed her off as I turned on my side, and away from her. "Go away," I said in English.

She then put a hand on my arm, gently forcing me to turn back over. "Sammy, how can I help you if I can't understand you?"

I blinked back the tears. "Like you even care," I muttered, once again using English.

Mom sighed and stroked my hair. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. "Something tells me that your moms wouldn't have let you close yourself off like this, and neither will I."

I couldn't help as my tears turn angry, and my temper rose. "Why do you care? You're not my mom!" This time she understood me.

"Samina!" Her voice was as harsh as mine had been. It made me wince, but only helped to remind me more of my mom. Her voice then softened. "I know this is hard for you, but I am your mom."

"You may look like her, but you're not her," I argued back.

She sighed, and I could tell by her expression that she was as frustrated as I was. "You know, I may be a little younger, and a little less experienced, but I don't love you any less, Sammy. And while I may not have her memories, I'm trying here. So, I'm sorry if you're not happy with me right now, but you will treat both me and Xena with respect. I won't tolerate any less from you. Do I make myself clear?"

I sniffed before I nodded. I had to admit that I felt a bit in awe, as Gabrielle in that moment, transformed herself into my mom at least for the moment.

Mom smiled gently at me. "Good. Now I think that you and I need to talk."

She tapped me on my hip and then helped me to sit up next to her. "How about we start with the attitude. Why, all of a sudden are you being so stubborn? What on earth happened to cause this?"

I looked down at my hands, not sure if I knew how to respond or even wanted to respond. She put her hand on my chin, forcing me to meet her eyes. I sighed. "It's bad enough that we're on the road again, and then Mama had to take Mavri's reins away from me. It made me feel like she doesn't trust me."

"Uh-huh," Mom returned. "And the faces, you were just entertaining Eve, right?"

It wasn't really a question, but I looked down and shook my head anyways.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Sammy." Mom took my chin and once again made me look at her. "But you have to look at it from our point of view too. We wouldn't be very responsible parents if we let you wander off while we're out in the middle of nowhere."

"I didn't wander off. I just got a little sidetracked," I protested.

"Well, we can't have you getting sidetracked anymore now can we?"

"I guess not," I returned with a shrug.

"As for the faces, I wouldn't be a very good mom if I let you to continue to disrespect Xena like that would I?"

I shrugged again.

"Sam, did it ever occur to you that Xena was doing you a favor by keeping you safe, but still allowing you to ride Mavri."

"Some favor," I whined. "Being led around like a baby."

Mom narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather we let you do whatever you wanted when we were on the road? Maybe we should let you get kidnapped or attacked by a wild animal."

"Mom, please." I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? It's not like I was in any danger or trouble."

"Do you know that for certain Sam?" She looked at me hard. "I don't know what kind of dangers there were in your world, Sam, but I know the dangers in this one. There are people here that would kill you the same as look at you. Not to mention the wild animals that would love to make a snack out of you and Mavri."

"I know, I know," I said frustrated. "We covered all this before I left home."

"Then apparently your mama and I didn't do a very good job because you're still doing things that are dangerous."

I huffed as she continued.

"What if you had been stung by a scorpion or bitten by a snake? You were out of eyesight, Sam. We wouldn't have known what had happened to you and we may not have learned about it until it was too late. I am not going to lose another child, Samina, simply because you want to have your own way."

Bristling at her words, I came back with the only defense I had at the moment: self-righteous anger. "I was not trying to get my own way," I argued. "I was just trying to stop from being so bored." Angry tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back. "We've only been out here four days and I'm already sick of it. I hate the heat, and the scenery, and the fact that there's nothing to do! All I want to do is be at home with my moms!" I finished in a rush.

Mom looked at me evenly and I gulped. I'd seen that look before and I began trying to back away from her. "Well Samina, you are here, with your moms, on the road." She calmly reached out and took my arm. "And this mom feels the need to reinforce the lesson on staying safe and obeying your parents on the road."

I gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you'll be with me riding again tomorrow. Maybe another day of not riding alone will help remind you to do what you are told."

"And maybe pigs will fly in Tartarus someday." I mumbled.

I heard a snort come from the area of the fire.

"Xena, you're not helping," Mom scolded.

Rising, Mama came to join us. I looked up at her as she towered over us both. That iconic eyebrow rose as she warned, "You, little girl, are on very thin ice."

"Well maybe I'll get lucky and fall through." I mumbled in English.

Mom's emerald eyes flashed. "Alright, that's enough Samina! Your mama and I are going to talk about what to do about your disrespect, and you are going to bed now."

"Whatever," I muttered again in English, as she got up, and then oversaw me as I changed into my pajamas. Snuggling under my furs, I once again turned away from them and fought another round of angry tears.

Xena's azure eyes watched as her eldest daughter tossed and turned on her bedrolls. "What are we going to do about her my bard?" She asked quietly as her eyes flicked to her second daughter who was sleeping peacefully between them.

"I'm not sure," Gabrielle admitted. "I wish your mother was here right now."

"My mother?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Her advice has really helped, besides, she raised you." The bard chuckled, "I bet she'd have a great idea about Sam's behavior."

"She probably would," Xena admitted. "Though I think Sam is pushing us now just to see what we will do."

"And what are we going to do?"

"I think tomorrow our oldest will ride with me," Xena supplied.

"You really think that will help?"

"I think it will put her off balance a bit and maybe I can get into that head of hers."

"I guess it won't hurt to try. I just wish she'd talk to us about whatever is bothering her instead of reverting to speaking in a language we don't understand."

"Gabrielle?"

"Hm?"

"Do you buy for one minute that she didn't know the words to that one song in Greek?"

Laughing softly, Gabrielle turned on her side and stared at Xena. "Not for one minute."

"Me either, but I guess we can let her think she's gotten away with it."

"Just this once," Gabrielle agreed. "Just this once."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****


	26. Chapter 26

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 26

I woke up slowly the next morning. I was still upset about the previous day and stayed silent except for my usual morning greeting for Eve. Quickly getting dressed, I finished my morning chores and ate breakfast quietly. Finishing, I helped clean up camp as instructed and then stomped toward Mom and her horse.

I stopped in my tracks however when I noticed Mama helping Mom mount up with Eve on her back. Confused, I started to walk again when Mama motioned to me. "You're riding with me today Sam, come on."

Deciding I still didn't want to talk, I frowned instead and walked toward Argo. Mama was already in the saddle, and held down her arm for me. I grabbed it and was easily lifted into the saddle in front of her. Sighing, I shifted slightly and gave Mavri a last look of longing before we began our travel for the day.

As angry as I was, I could feel myself relaxing as we rode. The rhythm of Argo, the smell of Mama's leathers, all of it was so familiar and I unconsciously leaned into Mama.

Deciding I wanted a song, I put my ear buds in and turned on my music player. Relaxing even more at hearing my mama sing I skipped ahead on the player until I reached the right song. Finally, Mama began to sing my lullaby. I smiled at the memories and as it finished, I started the song from the top again.

Shifting, I heard humming behind me. Pulling the buds from my ears, I could hear Mama humming my lullaby before beginning to sing it. I turned just enough to look at her before deciding to speak.

"You know that song Mama? You know my lullaby?"

Mama nodded. "Mother used to sing it to me when I was little. I must have done the same with you."

I looked at the road in front of us. "Yeah. Mama called it Sam's lullaby."

Mama's arm tightened around my waist a bit. "Did your mama sing it to you often?

Ignoring her question, I asked one of my own. "Do you ever sing it for Eve?"

Afraid of the answer I closed my eyes. "Actually little one, until I heard it today, I'd forgotten about it. I guess it reminds me of you somehow."

I opened my eyes and smiled a little. "I'm glad."

"What do you mean?"

"Glad that it's Sam's Lullaby and wasn't ever Eve's," I admitted softly.

"It's nice to have things that are just yours with your parents," Mama agreed. "That song is one of them."

"Yeah, at least we have that I guess."

"So, did your mama sing to you often?" Mama asked changing the subject.

"You mean she didn't tell you in her letter?"

"I'm asking you Sam."

"She sang to me every night before bed when she tucked me in. Mom would tell me a story and then Mama would sing to me. I miss it, and them." A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and tried not to think about home.

Focusing on the here and now, I tried again. "So what did you write yourself in your letter?"

"Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Mama teased.

"Mama, come on, you can tell me." I whined. "Or you could just let me read it."

"Nope, can't do that." She said.

"Why not?"

"Gabrielle and I burned the letters after we read them. Didn't want to take any chances with them."

"Oh." I sighed and once again quieted. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything unless she wanted to and I didn't want to ask again.

Suddenly noticing a cloud of dust in the distance I felt Mama tense. "Gabrielle!" She shouted as they led the horses off the road quickly. "Get on Mavri", she commanded handing me his reins. I did as she said and was surprised when she put Eve on the saddle in front of me. "Don't move and watch your sister."

I nodded, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach as half a dozen riders suddenly approached us. They stopped and looked at our small group.

"Ladies," a tall man in Roman garb nodded and lead his horse towards Mama. Looking at her he smiled. "Have any of you seen a boy around here?"

As he asked, I noticed movement in the scrub brush behind me. Acting as if I didn't notice I began to make faces at Eve. I knew if I had noticed the boy, Mama had too.

"No, we haven't." She answered calmly. "Why are you looking for him?"

"That's Roman business." The man said. Turning, he returned to his horse. "Well, we'll leave you alone." Nodding again, he and his contingent moved out.

Mama waited until they were out of sight. "You can come out now, it's safe."

The bushes parted and a young boy a little taller than me slowly walked toward us. He was obviously Egyptian and looked half starved. "Thank you for not telling them I was hiding there."

"Why were they after you?" Mom asked.

"They took me as payment when my father couldn't pay their taxes. I am valuable to them, but I want to go home."

"You mean they just took you?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "It's what the Romans do."

Mama put her hand down and he was pulled behind her in the saddle. "My name is Xena."

"I'm Haji." He said.

Mom rode over to him and pulled some flat bread from her bag. "Here Haji, eat this and we'll stop for lunch in a bit." Dismounting, she came to me and took Eve. Placing her in the pack, she got back on her horse and we headed out.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA***

We stopped for lunch a few hours later. Mama had managed to find an area with a few trees and we were all enjoying the shade. I made small talk with Haji, but something about him didn't seem right. Sitting down to eat, I noticed that Mama hadn't let him so much as touch Eve's hand.

"So Haji, that's a nice pendant you have."

He smiled. "Thank you. It is in honor of Thoth."

"Ah, the god of the desert." I supplied looking at Mama. She gave me the slightest of nods and I continued my conversation.

"Very few outsiders know that. I am glad you have heard of my gods."

It was my turn to smile. "I enjoy learning about such things. So tell me, how long have you been gone from your family?"

"Not long. Only a week or so. I ran away from the Roman camp two days ago. I had hoped they would give up looking for me, but that has not been."

"The Romans don't give up easily." Mama supplied.

He shook his head and finished his food. "No, they do not. Thank you for your kindness."

Mama nodded and Mom began a series of questions with him as he helped her clean up from our meal. Moving toward Mama, I sat next to her and grinned as Eve crawled into my lap. "He's not Egyptian." I whispered.

"I know." She said smiling at Eve. "I'm keeping an eye on him, don't worry."

I laughed. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

She looked over at me and kissed the top of my head. "Just look out for your sister. I don't trust him."

"I will," Mama. "I don't trust him either." I watched as Mom had an easy conversation with him. "What about Mom?"

"She likes to see the good in people Sam, but she's not new at this. She knows what she's doing."

"Okay warrior princess, I'll let you and the queen do your thing."

"Just as long as you stay away from him too, Sam. You are not to be alone with him either."

I nodded. "Okay Mama, okay."

Eve clapped at that moment and I happily responded in her favorite manner. Whispering to her in English I confided, "Don't worry Evie, we won't let anything happen to you."

****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA****

Mama found an amazing spot to camp that night. There were actually trees and a small watering hole near the camp. The green was nice to see after days of scrub bushes and sun on sandy soil.

Haji offered to help refill our water skins and Mama had allowed it. I knew she could see me, but I wondered if she was slowly starting to trust him, or just wanted to see what he would do. After filling up the skins and returning to camp with them, I returned to the watering hole to fill up Mom's soup pot.

It still surprised me when the sun went down, how cool the nights were. Soup would be welcome and I was even starting to get used to the varied ingredients being used. Mom really was a good cook. I thought, especially when she could make edible food on the trail night after night.

Finally done with my camp chores, I sat on my bedroll and watched in shock as Eve squirmed out of Mama's arms and started to crawl towards me. Moving closer to her, I scooped her up and tickled her tummy. "Good going Evie," I whispered in English, not wanting Haji to hear my other language. I gave Eve a kiss on the cheek and with a nod from Mama took her back to my bedrolls to play.

Haji slowly moved towards us and I quickly stood, returning Eve to Mama. Eve hollered, but calmed when Mama stood and ventured to the edge of the campsite. I knew she was feeding her and I returned to my bedrolls, now occupied by Haji.

His deep brown eyes looked into mine. "You didn't have to do that you know. I won't hurt her."

I smiled. "I'm sure you won't, but she needed fed." I glanced toward Mama's back. "And that is something I can't do."

"Oh." He smiled in understanding and then began drawing patterns in the ground in front of us with his finger. "So where are you from?" He asked.

"Second star on the right and straight on until morning." I replied.

"What?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I'm from a long ways from here. Amphipolis."

"Oh, do you travel a lot?"

"Some. When the need arises or my folks decide they need to face another adventure."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that. Where are your folks?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him as if he had rocks for brains. "Well, one is cooking our dinner and the other just finished feeding my baby sister."

He shook his head. "They can't both be your parents." He protested. "I mean you look like Xena, but Gabrielle can't be your parent too."

I felt my anger grow. "Oh, and why not?"

His eyes grew round, "Well, they're both women. You have to have a man to have a kid."

"Says who?" I answered.

"The gods." He sniped.

I started laughing at that. "Which gods? Yours, mine, or even maybe the ones in India."

He started to sputter. "All gods. It's a fact that you have to have a man and a woman to have a baby."

I was rolling by this point. "Oh Haji, you have no idea."

He was now looking at me like I was the one with rocks for brains. Stopping my laughter, I winked at Mama as she joined Mom by the cook fire.

"They are both my parents because they are raising me together. I've got two moms, let's just leave it at that okay?"

He slowly shook his head and began grumbling. "Okay, I don't get it, but I'll let it go."

"Good. It's safer for all of us that way."

"Hey guys, time to eat." Mom called, interrupting us.

I stood and motioned to the cook fire, "Come on Haji, you'll love Mom's soup."

He slowly stood up. "I'm sure I will, it smells great."

Finishing our meal I put down my bowl and turned to Haji. He had been polite and pleasant throughout the meal, but had been staring at me to the point that I was uncomfortable.

"Want to tell me why you keep staring at me like that?" I clipped.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I glowered. "Then stop doing it before I take your eyes out."

I heard Mom start to cough and turned to see her face turning red before she finally started to laugh. "Oh the gods Xena, she is so your daughter!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What?"

Mom laughed again. "She told Ephiny the same thing the first time we met her."

It was my turn to giggle. "Really?"

Mama nodded. Turning her blue eyes toward Haji, "I don't like to be stared at any more than my daughter does. So tell me, what is it about her that you find so interesting?"

Haji blushed and shrugged his shoulders. He began to stutter and finally managed to spit out his reason. "Uh, I really don't know. You've all been so nice to me and it's been a while since I've had a friend."

I eyed him suspiciously before responding. "Okay, but stop staring at me before I have to hurt you."

Getting up, I made my way to my bedrolls. Lying down, I rolled onto my back and stared up at the stars. I heard Mama put Eve down for the night and felt Mom sit down next to me. Snuggling towards her, I said nothing as she began to brush the hair from my face.

"Any requests tonight?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "No, you choose."

Mom pulled me tighter to her and kissed the top of my head. "I sing the song of David, giant killer and friend…"

Mom had finished her story and returned to her spot next to Eve. I sighed and rolled onto my side. I missed having Mama sing to me, but resigned myself to it not happening as often. Feeling someone sit next to me, I was startled when Mama turned me over. Bending over to kiss my forehead she began to hum and then sing a soft lullaby that quickly had me closing my eyes.

****XENA*****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****

I awoke to the sound of clapping and something heavy on my chest. Opening my eyes slowly, I grinned as I saw Eve sitting on top of me clapping. Gently moving her, I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. "How did you get over here Evie?" I asked quietly.

"She crawled." Haji's voice broke the silence. "I watched as she made her way to you. Quite the determined little thing."

I nodded. "Well, she takes after her Mama that way." I said.

Looking toward Mom and Mama's bedrolls, I saw Mama emerging from the bushes. She walked towards me and held her arms out. "I'll take that." She grinned. "Time for someone's breakfast."

Looking down at me she pointed toward the horses. "Take care of the horses for me this morning Sam. I'll bring back some firewood after I feed Eve."

I nodded and quickly rose to start my day. I was just brushing down Mavri when I saw Eve crawling like a speed demon past Mom. Turning to look at her, Mom shook her head and returned to making breakfast for us all. Stepping out from behind Mavri, I froze as I watched Haji take the necklace from around his neck. He smiled at Eve, and then moved the pendant around in his hands. When he held it again, it was a small knife. He pulled his arm back and reacting on instinct, I reached into my boot and threw my dagger at him. "No!" I screamed as my dagger hit its target.

He dropped the knife and screamed as the dagger stayed lodged in his shoulder.

At the sounds of my scream, Mom turned around and Mama vaulted into camp, her sword drawn. "He was going to throw that knife at Mom." I said quietly, watching as Mama picked up Eve and handed her to Mom before picking up the knife.

Mama looked at the knife closely before turning her attention to Haji. "Sekhemet?" She asked holding up the knife with the head of a lion etched on it.

Haji began to clap slowly and I felt the familiar tingle as he changed before our eyes. "Ares?" I questioned.

"At your service little warrior." He smirked. "Very nice skills with the dagger, though with Xena as your mother, I'd expect no less."

"How did you find us?" Mama asked stepping forward and punching him squarely in the nose.

Grabbing his nose, he glared at her. "That does hurt you know."

"Well at least you aren't bleeding." I commented. "The last time she did that you bled all over the place."

Mama looked at me as Ares opened his eyes wide in shock. Turning his focus back to Mama he patted his nose one last time before holding up my dagger. "You know Xena, it's just amazing what you can do when you give somebody a dagger forged by Hephestaus and blessed by yours truly." He finished pointing to himself.

"You can feel it." I spoke quietly as I moved closer to Mama.

He chuckled. "Smart too I see." He twirled the dagger in his hands. "This, my little warrior is one of my nicer daggers. I designed it myself and I don't give these out lightly little girl, so I'd like to know, where did you get it?" He eyes flashed and I looked to Mama.

She nodded and I smirked at him. "I'll tell you, if you answer a few of my questions first."

"Sam!" Mom had finally spoken and I turned to look at her.

"It's only fair, after all, he's been enjoying our hospitality. No reason he can't answer a few questions in return."

I turned my attention back to Ares ignoring Mom's protests. "First, how is it you're here without the wrath of the Egyptian gods?"

He chuckled and began tossing my dagger up in the air before catching it. "Sekhemet and I have a little arrangement." He stopped tossing the dagger and stroked his beard. "Seems we're compatible in certain ways and I asked a favor of her."

I nodded. "So why are you here in the first place? Why the deception?"

He looked at Mom and then back to Mama. "Oh, she's good Xena. Asks all the same questions I'd expect from you."

"Answer her Ares." Mama's voice was cold.

He shrugged and looked at me. "I felt the dagger call to me. Like I said, I didn't have many of these made and I can feel them. I wanted to know who had it, so I made a bargain with Sekhemet and came here. Imagine my surprise when I find my dagger in the possession of a young girl claiming that Xena is her mother."

"I'm her mother too Ares." Mom said angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, of that I'm sure." He looked at me again. "I can see both of you in her. Too bad really, she'd have so much more potential without you as one of her mothers."

"Hey!" I yelled. "We don't have time for the usual friendly bantering. "Are you here to kill my sister?"

Mama stiffened and held her sword tighter waiting for his answer.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "You don't believe the Fates prophecy?"

"Twilight of the gods?" He scoffed. "Never could trust those three. So no, I don't believe it. Not until I see that one," he pointed at Eve. "Try to take a sword and run it through me will I believe that prophecy."

I relaxed a bit and looked to Mama. "Did I miss anything?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, I think you covered it all."

Ares blushed and began to pace. "You mean you knew?" He demanded.

Mama shook her head. "I had my suspicions that you weren't who you said you were. You didn't even know that Thoth is the god of wisdom, not the desert."

"Yeah well, I'm not bedding Thoth." He replied sarcastically.

"I thought you and I already had this conversation Xena."

Mama smirked this time. "Just making sure Ares. After all, it's not every day you pretend to be a twelve year old boy for my benefit."

He glared at her and then turned his attention to me. "My turn. So, little warrior, where did you get this dagger?" He demanded.

I returned his glare and glanced at my parents once before answering him. "You gave it to me, another lifetime ago."

"Then there must be something about you I like, other than the fact that you travel with Xena and her annoying blonde sidekick."

I grinned at that, "Yeah, but she's your favorite annoying blonde."

He started and looked at me again. "Not afraid of me I see, probably has something to do with my former pride and joy."

I shook my head. "No Ares, it has all to do with you." I stared at him closely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

I smiled and raised my eyebrow. "It means that you gave me that dagger and now, I would like it back."

He shook his head but handed me the dagger. "I still want to know how you came to be."

"Let's just say, I'm special."

Ares sighed and rubbed his beard looking hard at Mom. "Oh yeah, she's definitely yours Blondie. Talks until you want to strangle her and makes no sense. What I want to know is how is she yours and Xena's? The two of you didn't even know each other then. As a matter of fact, Xena was still with me then."

"She was not!" I protested. "She used you just like you used her. She was never yours Ares, not like you wanted."

Mama put her hand on my arm. "It's okay Sam, he's just trying to get a rise out of us."

I looked up at her. "You were right, he's so different, and he's not my Ares." I whispered.

Ares came closer to me and circled around us. I put my dagger back into my boot and he reached out and grabbed my locket as it dangled. I laughed as he was shocked and sent back at least 10 feet.

"That's Aphrodite's work." He mumbled pulling himself to his feet and brushing his clothes off.

"Not as dumb as you look are you Ares?" I giggled. "Nice landing."

He marched over to me and reached out to touch my head. I slapped his hand away out of instinct and saw anger flash in his eyes. I'd never seen that before in him and I now understood what Mama meant about never trusting him.

"Be careful Sam, or next time I might not be so nice." He looked at Mama and saluted before turning once again to me. "I'll see you again soon, kiddo." He intoned before vanishing.

I fell into Mama's open arms and began to shake. "He's so different here." I said quietly. "Is that what he's really like?" I began to cry thinking of my uncle and realizing I had lost yet another important thing from home.

Feeling Mama's arms under my legs, she lifted me up like a small child and I laid my head on her shoulder. She walked toward her bedrolls and sat down gently with me still in her lap. Rocking me, she waited until I quieted before speaking. "I think we need to have a long chat little one."

Sniffing I leaned back and looked up at her. "About what?"

"About everything you haven't told us."

I put my head back on her shoulder and sighed. "Do we hafta?"

"Yes, Sam, we have to." I heard the smile in her voice as she kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and positioned myself to be as comfortable as possible.

Mom had joined us and I could see her holding Eve on her lap. Eve had fallen asleep and I grinned. Seemed even Ares couldn't stop her morning nap.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who was Ares to you, to us, in the future?"

"I called him Uncle Ares." I began. "And that's what he was, my uncle. He looked out for me, taught me some basic fight moves and knife throwing skills." I gulped. "We never told you that though. You just thought I was learning from you guys."

"Uh-huh. You mean we let you be alone with Ares?"

"Yeah, he even babysat sometime when Auntie Dite couldn't. He wasn't as much fun as Auntie Dite, but we managed to find fun stuff to do." Not willing to give up too much information on what the man had taught me.

"He was never angry like that, like I just saw." I paused and looked at both of my parents. "Even when he knew he was dying, he was more scared than angry. Even when you beat him up because he wanted you to tell me about the prophecy, he was never like that. The Ares I met today scared me. My Ares never scared me."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA**

More to come soon, hope everyone enjoyed this chaper.


	27. Chapter 27

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 27

It had been almost four days since the run in with Ares and we were finally reaching civilization once more. I took a drink of water from my skin before hanging it once again from Mavri's saddle horn. I could see the village in the distance and knew we would be arriving there within the next hour. Looking at Eve asleep on Mama's back, I smiled and then frowned remembering how close she'd come to harm when Ares came into our camp.

I shuddered for a moment before letting my mind wander. Seeing this Ares had been hard on me. I'd been having nightmares ever since and was now sleeping next to Mama every night. Sometimes, this didn't even help. I had no doubt that the Ares I met would hurt me or use me to hurt my family. I hated the idea that I'd never again see the fun loving bratty uncle of my time. My biggest fear was that Aphrodite would be totally different here too, and I'd have nowhere else to turn for help.

"Sam?" I heard Mom's voice and slowly came out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Mom?" I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied wishing for the millionth time that this Xena and Gabrielle were my parents. They never had to ask that question and would know that I wasn't fine. They'd have helped me feel better by now. I was sure of it.

"Sam, talk to me." She tried again.

I smiled at her. "Go away your royal highness." I said in English urging Mavri forward and away from her. The last thing I wanted was more attempted bonding from her. What I wanted was the mom who had her memories, not the mom who was doing her best, but couldn't measure up through no fault of her own.

"Samina!" The tone in my mom's voice made me bring Mavri to a halt.

"Yes Mom?" I asked with a bored sigh.

She had reached me and stared at me evenly while Mama circled back to join us. "What have you been told about talking back to us in English?"

"Not to do it."

"Then why do you continue to do it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my hands.

"Answer your mom Sam."

"Great, so now you have to join the conversation?" I asked Mama in English. I was pushing my luck but didn't care. I wanted to hear something familiar and this was it.

Mama stiffened and looked at me hard. "This is your last warning Sam. No more English like that."

"Fine."

"And watch the tone young lady." Mom added.

I nodded and once again fell behind them as we continued on into the village.

I wasn't sure what I expected as we entered the village, but having everyone stare at us wasn't it. Dismounting, we led the horses until we found the town's only stable. Mama checked it out and deeming it fit, we boarded the horses and headed to the only inn the town possessed.

Entering the inn, I was surprised to find it almost empty. Then again, it wasn't even mid-day and maybe people here never ate in an inn unless they were traveling.

Mom approached the woman behind the bar and smiled. "We need a room big enough for all of us for the night."

The woman smiled shyly at her. "I have one room upstairs. It has only two beds, but is big enough for a pallet on the floor."

"Does it come with access to a bathing room?" Mom asked.

The woman nodded. "There is a bathing room across the hall from it. You have complete access to it if you choose to accept the room."

Mom looked to Mama who nodded. "We'll take it." Mom announced. She bartered for a fair price and we were finally escorted upstairs.

"If you need anything, my name is Khait." She said closing the door behind her.

Throwing my satchels onto the smaller of the two beds, I sank onto it and removed my boots. "I miss this." I sighed.

"Miss what Sam?" Mama asked.

"Having a bed, sleeping with a roof, not traveling all the time." I turned over and looked at the wall. "I guess my life will never be like that again." I thought sadly.

"Sam, time for a bath." Mom said as she shook me.

"Can't I at least do that alone?" I asked rolling over and looking up at her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, it's too…"

"Yeah, I know, dangerous." I spat grabbing my towel and soap. "I've only been bathing alone since I was seven- but gods forbid I'm allowed to do it here." I muttered stomping from our room across the hall.

Opening the door, I found Mama and Eve already in the one large bathing area. I sighed and cursed public bathing, but was glad that it was here all the same. Stripping, I got into the water without a word and headed to my own corner of the oversized 'tub'. I shut myself off to the sounds around me as I washed. The water began to relax me and I allowed myself to drift away from ancient Egypt as Mama and Mom talked and played with Eve.

Finally finishing, I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my clothes. Wishing there were such things as washing machines, I headed back across the hall and put on clean clothes before dropping my traveling clothes to the floor. Climbing back onto the bed, I used the lightweight blanket to cover myself up and ignored all the sounds coming from the room. I missed the quiet of having my own room, I missed the quiet of not always being with someone else constantly. I had never missed my closet more than at this moment.

"Sam, come on, time to eat." This time it was Mama who was shaking me.

"I'm not hungry. Can't I just stay here while you go eat?"

"No. Besides, don't you want to try the food here, meet new people?" Mom asked as she bounced Eve on her hip.

Sitting up at looked at her pointedly. "No, I do not wish to try the food or meet new people. I wish to be left alone. Can't I just have some time alone?" I whined.

Mama sat down on the bed next to me, but I shrank away from her touch. "I haven't been alone since we've been on the road. I just want to be left alone!" I threw myself down and pulled the covers over my head.

Hearing the sigh, I felt the blanket being pulled off of me. A quick swat to my now exposed backside followed. "Up Sam."

I groaned, but complied. "Great," I mumbled. "Just what I need, a warrior princess mood." Ignoring Mama's raised eyebrow I slowly made my way to the door and dragging my feet, I followed my parents downstairs. Sitting at the table I ignored all attempts at talking and slowly ate the food put before me. I wasn't sure what it was, and I really didn't want to know. Finishing my fruit juice I wiped my mouth and looked up.

"Can I go back to the room now?"

Mama shook her head. "We aren't finished yet."

"I am capable of going to a room alone." I said. "I've been doing it for years now."

"Sorry Sam, it's too dangerous."

I groaned. "Oh and the fact that I managed to hit Ares with my dagger has no bearing on whether or not I could protect myself." I hissed. "Fine." I crossed my arms in front of me and stared at a spot on the far wall.

I heard both of my moms sigh at my behavior. I held in my smirk and then put my head in my hands as my elbows rested on the table.

I sat back as Khait slowly approached the table holding a large mug. "I got that item you requested Gabrielle."

Mom smiled and pointed at me. "It's for her."

Khait nodded and put the mug down in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked looking into the mug.

"Fresh milk, you need to drink it. It's not often you get the chance to have it on the road."

I felt my eyebrow raise, "Do I have to?"

Mom nodded. "Drink it, please."

"Fine." Picking up the mug, I sniffed it and grimaced. It didn't smell like any milk I'd had, but decided that maybe that was because it was fresh from the source. I shrugged and took a large gulp of the still warm liquid. My reaction however, was immediate as I unceremoniously spit the foul liquid out, bathing both of my mothers in a fine spray of white mist.

Mama jumped up, letting out a string of curses, as Mom grabbed a cloth off the table and quietly and deliberately wiped off her face before passing the cloth over to Mama.

Mama also quieted, as she wiped herself down, and if I would have had any sense of self preservation, I might have recognized the icy-blue stare of death. However, I was still trying to get the taste of the foul liquid out of my mouth.

"What in Tartarus is that stuff?" I demanded, ignoring Eve who seemed to find the whole thing rather funny, and was clapping wildly at my trick. "There is no way that's milk. None."

Mama sat back down and glared at me as Mom calmly took a drink from the mug herself. "Sam, that is milk and there is nothing wrong with it." Mom informed me.

"Oh yes there is. I've never tasted milk like that in my entire life." I answered taking a large swig of fruit juice.

Mama shrugged, "Maybe it was a different type of goat. What kind of goat did you have?" She asked me.

"Goat? You gave me goat milk?" I demanded. "Drink this milk, it's fine." I muttered. "Not even cow milk, but goat." Sighing I looked at my moms, "Well, at least it wasn't camel milk, right?"

"There is nothing wrong with goat milk, or even camel milk," Mama said firmly.

"No nothing at all," I muttered again. "It was bad enough when I had to drink it at home, but this stuff…" I trailed off for a moment. "I can't believe you had me drink goat milk."

"A lot of people drink goat milk Sam," Mom supplied. "What type of fresh milk did you have at home?"

"Cow milk, we bought it at the store every week." I answered.

"Every week? Didn't it spoil?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "No, we kept it cold in the refrigerator." Realizing the word would mean nothing to them, I expanded. "It used to be called an ice box. It was a wooden box that you put ice in on the top and then below that you stored the food. After electricity became easy for everyone to have, ice boxes were replaced by refrigerators."

"Electricity?"

I sighed and then grinned. "It's like having the power of Zeus in your home. Instead of candles, you can flip a switch and have light."

They nodded, each lost in their own thoughts and I knew this conversation would probably come back another day.

"So, looks like Eve is really getting the hang of feeding herself." I commented deciding to change the subject. I watched as Eve played with the food on the plate Mama had set in front of her. She was enjoying mashing it up before shoving it into her mouth, or attempting to shove it into her mouth.

Mama grinned as she reached over and wiped Eve's face off. "Yeah, seems that she is."

I put some mashed food on a spoon and handed it to Eve. I watched in fascination as she first licked at it before turning the spoon upside down before finally getting some of it into her mouth. Squealing excitedly, she waved the spoon around like a conductor before using her free hand to shove more food towards her mouth.

Mama finally managed to get some food into Eve and I was relieved not to have had to finish the milk. We headed back upstairs and I got ready for bed immediately. Donning my favorite sweats and t-shirt, I was comfortable though I felt a bit sad remembering the last time I'd worn them I'd been at home in the comfort of my own room and in my own bed.

Sighing I watched as Mom got Eve ready for bed. Stepping over to her, I smiled and picked her up. I loved spending time with Eve as it allowed me to speak English without getting into trouble. Taking her back to my bed, I sat down and put her in front of me. I began talking nonsense to her before moving on to discuss my day and how I'd been feeling lately. It was strange sharing all of this with a baby, but right now, it was all I had and suited my purpose.

Eve finally started to yawn and I pulled her into my lap giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like you're ready for bed little bit." I said having no idea where the nickname came from. Smiling, I switched to Greek.

"Hey Evie. I have an idea. Why don't you sleep with me tonight? Let's give Mama and Mommy the night off, huh? What do you say?" I suggested, looking over her shoulder at my moms for permission.

I noticed their confused looks. Mom looked at Mama, as I furthered my argument. "We are safe here right? Not like anyone could get to this side of the room or us without getting past you first."

Mom and Mama continued to look at each other and finally Mama nodded. "Yes, Eve can sleep with you tonight."

I swung Eve into the air and grinned as she giggled. "Hear that Evie, you get to have a sleep over with your big sister."

She giggled again before snuggling into me. "Does she need fed first?" I asked.

Mama nodded and took her from my arms. Settling herself into the room's rocking chair, she began to feed Eve while I lay down on the bed trying to relax.

Mom sat down beside me a few minutes later and brushed the hair back from my face. Bending down, she kissed my forehead. "So, how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess." I sighed. "I still miss home though, and getting to have time to myself."

"Yet you offered to take Eve tonight."

"Well, you guys need time alone too." I paused. "Well, kinda alone I guess. I mean don't you miss Mama, always having the baby in between the two of you?"

"Hmmm." Mom answered noncommittally as she stroked my cheek before bending down to kiss me again. "How about you tell me a story tonight Sammy?"

"About what?"

"Anything you'd like to share."

I thought for a moment before beginning the story of how I got Mavri. "It all began the day I got my first real staff…"

I had just finished the story when Mama put a sleeping Eve next to me on the bed. "That was a great story little one." She volunteered as she bent down and kissed my forehead. Joining Mom on the bed, she began to sing my lullaby to me. I was surprised that it didn't bother me, but Eve was asleep so it was still mine. Falling asleep, I pulled the blanket tighter and closed my eyes to the sound of Mama's voice.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD***XENA***

We had left the tranquility of the inn for the road two days ago. Two days which managed to find me frustrated and angry yet again. I really didn't understand how Mom and Mama had this type of lifestyle for as long as they did. Travelling like this wasn't fun or enjoyable. It was hard, and tiring, and boring.

Eve was teething now and her crying had become more frequent as had my speaking in English. My moms had made me ride with one of them, led Mavri, and even confined me to my bedrolls for a night or two, but I still pushed them in the language in which I found comfort.

I was half tempted to call on Aphrodite and have her use her powers to snap us to the temple, but I knew that would never fly with my parents, so I didn't. Instead, I decided that sulking and only speaking when spoken to were my best options.

We were once again stopped for the night. The camp was set up and I sat on my bedrolls talking to Eve. She seemed to be listening intently and I smiled at her as she started to babble. I grinned and decided to make it my goal for her first word to be in English. Giving her a kiss, I told her of my plan and she clapped her hands before babbling some more.

"Sam, dinner." Mom announced.

I sighed and headed to the campfire with Eve. Passing her over to Mama, I sat down and took the plate offered to me. Eating quietly I finished quickly and headed to Mavri. I began to brush him again, telling him about my day as well. I never thought I'd be tired of riding him, but I was. Thinking about how nice it was to have a car, I sighed again before putting the brush away and returning to my bedrolls.

I felt someone sit next to me, and my arm was tapped gently. "Sit up Sam, I want to talk to you." Mama said.

I sat up and crossed my legs, looking at her. "Yes?"

"What's going on with you lately?"

"If you were my mama you'd know." I said in English.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Samina," she said my name slowly and with great warning.

I sighed. "I miss speaking in English. You know I was always told to not speak or write Greek so much back home. In fact, I got in trouble at school for writing some papers in Greek. Now, you don't want me to speak my native language." I looked at my lap. "It's like you want me to forget that part of myself." I sniffed.

Mama looked at me hard and I swallowed as her eyebrow raised. "That is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard." Her voice took on a stern edge. "We don't want you speaking English in public because it will cause too much attention. We don't want you speaking English to us because we can't understand you and it's too dangerous if we can't understand you. You know you're free to speak it to Eve."

I crossed my arms and glared at her, hating that she was able to see through me so easily. "Yeah, it's just great being able to speak to someone that can't answer me," I grumped.

Her long fingers found my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. "You are very close to stepping over the line young lady," she intoned. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Bed? It's too early!" I protested.

Mama shook her head and looked at me again. "Get ready for bed, Samina." She stood and looked down at me. "Gabrielle and I will tuck you in when you're ready."

"No." I stood and stared directly into her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said no," I managed to emphasis with a stomp of my foot. "I'm not tired and I'm not going to bed yet. You can't make me change and I won't do it," I huffed.

Mama shook her head and at that moment I recognized that look. It was the worst kind of look, for it told me that she wasn't mad, but rather disappointed. She grabbed my wrist, and before I knew it we'd crossed the short distance to the far side of the fire and the ever present log that always identified where the fire was to be housed. Without comment she sat and I found myself suddenly getting a close up view of the earth near her boots.

I tensed, but there was never enough time to prepare as her hand descended upon my backside an untold number of times. I tried to hold my resolve, but eventually found myself squirming, sniffling, and eventually blubbering.

Somewhere between the tears and losing all sense of dignity, I found myself back on my feet and then pulled securely into Mama's lap. I continued to cry and she continued to comfort me for a long time.

"Maybe," she finally began in a whisper. "You could teach Gabrielle and I some of your English. Then we won't have to have this conversation again."

I sniffled, and then blinked in surprise. "You really want to learn English?"

"I want to learn everything about you, Sam. You're my daughter, and I've already missed so much of your life."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"And you know, it would be nice to learn a phrase other then '_I want to go home,'_'" she continued to explain, shocking me with the English words.

"Mama?" I whispered.

"Yes, little one?"

"Mom always said that you were her home. I don't think I really understood that, well until now. I still miss my old life, I think I always will, but having you and Mom here helps," I explained. My voice still soft as new tear found a path down my cheek.

Mama reached up and brushed the tear away with her thumb. "I know," she said as she began to gently rock me and hum my lullaby quietly in my ear.

**XENA***BARD**XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

To all those still following thanks.

To those commenting- thanks a bunch. I love getting input and feedback.

More to come.


	28. Chapter 28

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 28

I awoke with a start on my bedroll. Sitting up, I looked around camp and tried to calm my breathing. I'd had another nightmare. Lying back down, I snuggled toward Mama and sighed when I realized she was already comfortably wrapped around Eve and Mom. Rolling onto my stomach, I touched the locket around my neck and watched the flames dying in the fire pit in front of me. I knew it was going to be a long night and I sighed again, wishing once more that Ares had never visited us.

I was already up and dressed before Mama or Mom even stirred. I was watching the sun come up, again, when I finally heard Mama move. I watched as she slipped out from under Eve and stood. She stretched before turning toward me.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

I shrugged. "A while, I couldn't sleep." Mama then frowned at me as I yawned.

Breakfast had been quiet and I slowly mounted Mavri, pausing just a minute before my backside reached the saddle. I was still a little tender, but I'd had worse. Giving Mavri directions to keep up with Mama and Mom, I relaxed in the saddle. I awoke with a start and a groan. I must have fallen out of the saddle. Picking myself up off the ground, I looked sheepishly at my parents as they ran toward me.

"Sam are you okay?" Mom asked as she reached me.

"Yeah." I headed toward Mavri when Mama stopped me.

"Nope, you're riding with Mom today kiddo."

I groaned but nodded. As tired as I was, being on a horse alone probably wasn't the safest place for me.

Getting into the saddle in front of Mom, I leaned into her and soon found my eyes drooping again. I tried to fight it, but knew it was a losing battle. Finally giving in, I leaned back and allowed sleep to overtake me.

Feeling a gentle nudge, I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "Mom?"

"Hey Sammy, nap time is over, time to stop for lunch."

"Already?"

Mom laughed. "Sammy we've been riding most of the morning. In fact, your nap was longer than Eve's."

"Oh." I yawned again and dismounted before walking stiffly to the blankets thrown on the ground for our lunch break.

Sitting down I tickled Eve as she clapped and said hello to her. Taking the food Mama offered, I ate thinking about what I was going to do tonight when the nightmares came again. Wondering if I should tell my parents, I decided not to. They didn't need to know that the nightmares were getting worse or that they were happening every night in vivid details.

Finishing my lunch, I lay down on the blanket and yawned again. Feeling myself falling asleep once again, I jumped when I felt the light tap on my leg. "Uh-huh little girl. No more naps for you or you'll never sleep tonight."

Mama grinned at me and pulled me to my feet. "Go get your staff." She instructed.

"Don't wanna." I mumbled only wanting to sleep some more.

"Do it anyway."

I grumped back to Mavri and returned with my staff. Mama had her sword drawn and smiled at me. "Okay little one, show me what you've got."

I took Mama's hand as she pulled me from the ground again. I sighed and turned walking toward the horses. "Sam, we're not done."

I swallowed my scream and kept walking. "I need to use the bushes." I called before putting my staff on Mavri and running to the nearby cover. I stayed as long as I dared, but when she called to me, asking if I was alright, I knew my break was over. Finally, I took a deep breath and walked back toward our makeshift picnic area.

Mama was still waiting for me and I just shook my head. "I don't wanna spar anymore." I whined. "Besides, don't we have to move on?"

"Nope." Mama grinned. "We're stopping early today."

I rolled my eyes. "Great." Grabbing my gear I laid it out and began my camp chores. Lying on my bedrolls I once again felt sleep coming, and was once more brought from it.

"Sam, up. It's time to work on your scrolls."

I glared into my mom's much too happy green eyes. "I don't want to work on scrolls. I want to sleep."

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not giving you a choice."

I sat up and glared some more. "This is totally not fair. Why do I need to work on some scrolls anyway? Not like I'll ever be going back to school." I pouted.

"Be that as it may, you will work on your scrolls." Mom's voice was firm as she laid out my materials in front of me. Opening the first scroll, she gave me directions and then headed to her own scrolls.

Throwing down the quill, I picked up the scroll and looked at it. Handwriting practice. Great. Deciding that I didn't feel like practicing my handwriting, I balled the scroll up and pretending the fire was a basketball hoop, shot the scroll into it. Two points! I grinned as I watched the flames lick at the scroll. No handwriting for me today.

I laid back down on my bedroll and relaxed. My break was short lived however, as I felt myself being yanked to my feet by the back of my shirt. I was spun around without ceremony until I was looking in Mama's eyes. I gulped and she said nothing, only pointed toward Mom who was now tapping her foot, hands on her hip, in my direction.

I slowly dragged myself toward Mom and wondered if she'd be as impressed by my basketball skills as Mama seemed to be.

I stopped as I finally reached Mom. I glanced at her briefly before studying the dirt by my toes. Feeling a hand on my arm, she turned me quickly and delivered a stinging swat to my backside.

"Whatcha do that for?" I asked.

She turned me again and swatted me twice. "Are you done asking ridiculous questions?"

I nodded as she released me. "Yes."

"Care to tell me why you burned the scroll?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I thought you said we were done asking ridiculous questions."

I saw Mom's eyes flash and briefly thought that maybe I'd gone too far this time. The thought was confirmed as she took me by the wrist and pulled me over to a flat rock near the outside of the camp area.

Finding myself studying the ground over Mom's knee I winced the moment her hand made contact. The wincing finally turned into crying and squirming trying to escape her wrath. She finally released me before pulling me into her arms.

"I love you Sammy," she began. "But disrespect will not be tolerated."

I sniffed. "Okay Mom."

She smirked a bit using her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "Be lucky there's no barn around here. That's what would have happened to me if I'd been in your place."

I shuddered. "Nope, one trip to the barn was enough for me." I mumbled. "Never want to repeat that experience." I rubbed my backside again.

Mom looked at me curiously. "Oh, and what could you have done to get taken to the barn?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes, do tell us." Mama's voice interrupted.

"Nah, you two don't need to remember that one." I tried.

"Oh, but I think we do." Mama said taking me by the hand and pulling me onto her lap after sitting on the rock next to Mom.

I swallowed hard. "I borrowed your chakram and took it to school, I used it on the playground and caused quite a bit of damage including killing my principal's car." I said in a rush.

"You what?" Mama's voice was low, but determined.

I took a deep breath and slowed my voice. "I said that I borrowed your chakram and took it to school."

"When you say borrowed little one," Mama began. "Do you mean to say you asked me before you took it?"

I shook my head.

"So you took my chakram?"

"Yes, Mama." I answered quietly.

"So, not only did you take your mama's chakram, but you used it?" Mom was shaking her head.

"Yes."

"And had your mama ever given you any training in how to use the chakram?" Mom asked.

"No."

"So you saw me use it and decided to try it out for yourself?"

"No Mama."

Mama looked over at Eve sleeping contentedly on the bedroll before turned her attention back to me. "How is it you never saw me use it? I carry it everywhere."

I sighed. I had never meant for the conversation to go like this. "Where I live, people don't need weapons every day, unless they're a police officer or something."

"So where was the chakram?" Mom asked.

"Hidden in a trunk in the attic of our house."

Mama put her fingers under my chin and looked into my eyes. "I want you to tell us the entire story right now little one." She said gently.

As I finished the story, Mama whistled. "Well, at least your trip to the barn was definitely earned."

"I'll agree with that. And stealing from me, reading my scrolls without permission….." Mom trailed off. "I guess it was handled though."

I nodded. "Oh yeah, between your spanking and the trip to the barn I'll never do anything like that again."

"Good." Mama's voice was low. "Because if you do, that trip to the barn will look like love pats. Understand?"

"Yes Mama, I understand." I answered laying my head on her shoulder.

Kissing the top of my head, Mama stood me up and looked at me. "I have just one other question Sam. What is a car and how did you kill it?"

I grinned at that. "A car is like a horseless wagon. You ride in it, but it's able to move without horses."

"And you killed one of those?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I didn't really kill it. They aren't alive, but I did manage to drop a heavy tree branch on it and damage it badly enough that it couldn't be driven anymore."

Mama looked at Mom and winked. "Yep, I'd say this is definitely your daughter."

****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

We had been traveling almost a week and each night had been the same for me. Horrible nightmares waking me, then not being able to fall back to sleep. I had ridden more with Mom and Mama this week than ever before. As much as I wanted to ride Mavri, I didn't relish any more falls off of him. So far, I'd been lucky and not been hurt badly, but I knew if I landed wrong that could change.

Mama had managed to find a small cave and we had happily set up camp a bit early. The cave was a great find as it had its own water source and protected the horses from the elements due to a small cove behind it.

I was once again lying on my bedroll fighting sleep. We hadn't even eaten yet and I didn't know if I would make it to the meal. Giving up, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me. Hearing a scream, I sat up and looked around, surprised to hear Eve crying and Mom hovering over me.

"Who screamed?" I asked dumbly trying to wake up.

"You did." Mom replied.

"Nightmare, I mumbled." Before sitting up fully and rubbing my face with my hands.

Mama had finally calmed Eve a bit. My sister had two fingers in her mouth and her sniffles were lessoning as Mama rubbed her back. Mom sat down next to me and Mama slowly sat down, still holding Eve across from me.

"How long have you had the nightmares Sam?" Mama asked quietly.

"They never went away."

Mom sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nothing you can do about it." I mumbled.

"We could try."

I looked at Mom. "Nothing you could do would help."

"You don't know that for sure Sam." I looked at Mama and waved at Eve. She smiled just a bit at me and then removed her fingers from her mouth before clapping.

I took her from Mama and held her close. "Sorry I scared you little bit." I whispered.

Handing Eve back to Mama I shrugged. "Maybe." I wasn't convinced and could tell both my moms knew that.

Mama sighed and handed Eve to Mom. "I'm going to make you some tea after dinner. It should stop the nightmares, at least for tonight. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Rising, she headed to her medicine pouch and began searching through it for what she needed.

"Great." I mumbled watching as Eve put her tiny fist in Mom's hair and began to tug.

"Hey!" Mom protested as Eve pulled a little too hard. Eve's eyes went wide and she looked ready to cry again.

"Evie, don't pull Mommy's hair so hard." I instructed as she turned her attention to me. "You don't want a bald mommy do you?" I smiled at her and she grinned back, lower lip no longer quivering.

Mom slowly removed Eve's hand from her hair and placed her forward in her lap. Bending down, she kissed Eve on the top of her head. "You really are something Eve." She said before handing her to me. "Watch your sister I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay Mom." I happily took my sister and helped her stand up in front of me. "You'll be walking before you know it Evie." I quickly glanced back at my moms. "And then you and I will be able to have a lot of fun hiding from Mama and Mommy." Eve clapped and chortled happily as we continued our conversation. Finally feeling relaxed, I hugged her before putting her back down. She immediately crawled off the bedrolls and scooted toward the fire.

Jumping up, I ran after her. "Oh no you don't little bit." I scolded. "Fire is not safe for you."

Grumping to get down, Eve threw her head back, just missing my nose. Sighing, I let her down again and then watched in amazement as she raced to Mama. Stopping, she sat up and screeched.

Mama slowly raised her head from her medicine pouch and looked at my little sister. She was still screeching intermittently but stopped as Mama picked her up. Mama whispered something in her ear and set her down again.

She was off like a shot and I chased after her as she left the safety of the cave. Catching up with her by the horses, I shook my head as she sat under Argo. Argo wasn't even moving her tail anymore and I took a deep breath. "Mama!"

I heard her footsteps running behind me moments later. "Sam, what is it?"

I pointed towards Argo. "I am not going to attempt to get your daughter out from under there." I looked up at her. "That's your job warrior princess." I giggled before ducking under her arm and running back into the cave.

I skidded to a stop reaching the cave mouth and felt Mom come up behind me. I pointed and giggled quietly. Mama was on her hands and knees attempting to grab Eve. Every time she got close however, Eve would scoot just a little bit and Argo would follow.

Finally standing, Mama whispered something in Argo's ear and the horse gently sidestepped away leaving Eve in the open. Quickly grabbing her, Mama held her tight as she began to scream and buck in frustration.

"Eve no." Mama's voice was low and Eve stopped squirming just enough to look Mama in the eye. She stared at her for a minute before beginning to throw her head back and scream once again.

Mama's voice got lower. "Eve no."

Eve looked at her again and began to shake her head and make the baby sign for down. I laughed and pointed it out to Mom. "Mama, she wants down."

"I know that." She answered reaching us. "She however, doesn't get to make that decision."

Starting to walk ahead of us into the cave I heard Mama swear and pull her hand back. "Eve, you do not bite Mama." She said firmly as Eve began to scream once again.

"Xena, let me take her, you go take care of that bite." Mom said as she took Eve before Mama could protest.

Mom taking her had caused Eve to start sniffling and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was a smart one for sure. Mom sighed and looked into Eve's eyes.

"You hurt Mama Evie." She explained. "You don't bite people."

Eve made the sign for down again and Mom shook her head. "No Eve, you're staying right here."

I winced as Eve made her displeasure known throughout the known world.

****XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****

"I am not going to drink that!" I protested. Dinner was long over and I was sitting up in my bedrolls, ready for bed. Mama had made her special tea as promised and now sat next to me trying to get me to drink it.

"Sam, it will help you sleep." She explained for the third time.

"I don't care. I'd rather have the nightmares." I held my nose and gagged. "What did you put in there? It smells worse than a skunk."

Mom giggled as she paced the cave with Eve.

"Not helping Gabrielle."

"Sorry Xena, but she's right. It does stink."

"I know that, but it helps." Mama turned her attention back to me. "Drink it."

"I don't think so. If it smells like that, I can only imagine what it tastes like."

"It tastes worse than it smells." Mom commented knowingly.

Mama growled and gave Mom her best glacier stare before turning the look on me. I shook my head. "Not gonna work this time."

Mama rubbed her face with one hand. "You, young lady, are going to drink this."

"Why?"

"Because I am your mother and I said so, that's why." She looked at me evenly and I lowered my eyes.

The sentence of death had been delivered and I knew that if I valued riding for the next week without a sore backside, then it was me who needed to back down.

Taking the mug from her, I plugged my nose and drank it as quickly as I could. I managed not to spit it back out as my gagging reflex kicked in and Mama took the empty mug and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good girl." She commented tucking me into my bedrolls. "Give us a bit to put Eve down and your mom and I will come tuck you in."

I nodded as I coughed a bit before taking a huge drink from the skin Mama had tossed me. I gasped a bit before choking once more. "Was that wine?" I asked.

Mama smiled. "About the only thing that helps gets rid of the taste."

I slowly closed the skin and put it down. Lying back, I wondered what other surprises this Xena and Gabrielle would have for me.

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

*Mavri's hooves were not used in the making of Xena's tea

* Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	29. Chapter 29

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 29

I was awoken the next morning by a heavy weight on my stomach. Opening my eyes, I shook my head as Eve squealed and babbled while clapping her hands. "Evie, what didja wake me up for?" I asked tickling her. "That's the first night I've slept in a week."

She giggled again and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Ewwww," I grinned at her as she laughed loudly at my expression. "Mom, Mama, your daughter is up and she needs changed." I yelled.

Bright blue eyes were suddenly looking into mine. "You need changed? You can't do that alone anymore?" She teased.

"Not me." I pointed at Eve. "This one. Smells like she has a gift for you or mom." I slowly sat up and handed Eve over. "Diapers are not my department."

I slowly stood up after Mama took Eve and stretched. Pulling on some socks, I padded over to Mom and sat down next to her. She was working on a scroll while breakfast cooked and I snuggled into her. She put her scroll down and I happily settled my head in her lap and stretched out.

"I take it you slept well?" She asked, her fingers playing with my hair.

"Yes, no nightmares." I began to trace a pattern on her bedroll. "Does this mean I need to drink that stuff every night?"

She chuckled. "I hope not, for your sake." She gently rubbed her thumb down my cheek and turned my head so I was looking up into her eyes. "We'll figure out a way to help you, but if that tea is what allows you to sleep, then you'll drink it as long as needed."

"That's what I was afraid of." I said grumpily looking again at the fire.

"It's not that bad Sam."

"Yes it is." I stuck my tongue out. "It was worse than licking the bottom of Mavri's hoof after he's slogged through a swamp all day."

"You certainly have a way with words." Mama said as she and Eve sat down with us.

I looked up at her. "What do you expect? I'm the daughter of a warrior princess and a bard. I excel at expressing myself in a non-traditional way."

Mama chuckled. "I see you're a smart ass too."

I grinned. "Yup, I am my mothers' daughter after all."

"Yup, you are just like your mom." Mama replied.

"Oh, I don't know Xena, depends on where you put the apostrophe." Mom chuckled again as she bent over to give Mama a kiss.

"Kids present, nobody needs to see that!" I announced as they both turned a bit red. Laughing I slowly sat up. "About time you started acting normally around me."

****XENA***BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

We had left the tranquility of the cave and had begun to encounter nomadic people in our travels. We usually steered clear of one another and after noticing how the women were dressed in these camps, I could easily figure out why.

We were keeping close to the coast and Mama and Mom decided that we needed a break in our journey. I smirked as we entered yet another cave, this one on the seaside. Reminding myself to ask them later about their fascination with caves we unpacked and settled in for a few days. Heading outside, I sat in the sand and watched as Mama and Mom played with Eve in the surf. Noticing a figure riding toward us on the beach, I grabbed my staff and got my parents' attention.

My moms and Eve had joined me by the time the rider was almost upon us. I realized with shock that the person was being chased by half a dozen others also on horseback.

Handing me Eve, Mama drew her sword and Mom her sais. "Get into the cave now!" She commanded.

I followed her directions without hesitation, running as fast as I could to the cave. Holding Eve tightly I watched the scene unfold before me. It was obvious that the first rider was much smaller and younger than those giving chase and as my moms stepped in to help, the rider dismounted and sank into the sand.

I could tell now, that it was a young teenage girl and I watched as she curled into a ball trying to stay away from the men on horseback. My attention was drawn away from her as I heard a yell coming from my mama. I smiled hearing the infamous battle cry, but quickly turned serious when I realized just what that cry truly meant. Here, that cry wasn't for my amusement or to drive Mom nuts on a long car trip. That cry now, meant so much more. It meant that some of those riders would not be returning home alive. I couldn't pull my eyes away as I saw some of the larger riders fall by my mothers' hands before their companions grabbed for their fallen and took off once more.

The reality of this life, of real fights finally hit me and I ran toward the fire pit succeeding in taking a large drink of water and keeping the contents of my stomach intact. Eve bucked against me and began to yell so I slowly turned and headed back toward the mouth of the cave. It was quiet now, and I realized that it was time to focus on my parents and the mysterious girl. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I straightened my shoulders and walked toward Mama as she motioned to me. I was the daughter of the Warrior Princess and Battling Bard, it was about damn time I acted like it.

I joined my parents and gave Eve to Mom. My arms were aching and I leaned against my staff. Mama motioned for the girl in front of her to stand and she did so slowly.

"Thank you for your help, you saved my life." She said quietly.

"Why were those men after you?" Mom asked.

"I have been betrothed to a man I have never met. He is more than twice my age and I do not wish to marry." The girl sighed. "I was trying to leave my father's tribe, but the elders of my village do not look upon that kindly."

"Why would they care if you left?" Mama questioned. "Surely they don't want someone there that might make life more difficult for them."

The girl gave a half smile. "You do not know my people. Women and girls are not given much choice in marriage, to have me refuse is to dishonor my family."

"Surely your father wouldn't want you to suffer though." Mom said.

At this she laughed bitterly. "My father is the one who set up the marriage arrangement. He cares nothing of my feelings, only of giving me to someone whom he views as having power within our tribes." She turned and looked at the oncoming surf. Looking back at my moms she tried to smile, but failed. "I still do not know the names of the women who saved my life."

Mom smiled at her. "This is Xena and I'm Gabrielle."

"I am Zivah, granddaughter of Zebulun. His tribe settled this area long ago." She then looked at me. "And you are?"

"My name is Sam. And the women who helped you are my mothers."

Her face was a mask of confusion. "How is that possible?"

I shook my head at her. "It's a long story, just trust that they are my parents." I rubbed Eve's back. "And they're her parents too."

Zivah nodded. "I do not understand, but right now, that is okay. I am thankful I ran into you. I thought for certain that they would capture me and force me to marry or kill me."

Mama nodded and motioned for us all to head inside the cave.

Sitting down by the fire pit, Mom laid a now sleeping Eve on the bedrolls behind us. Zivah smiled at this and sighed.

"Something wrong Zivah?" I asked.

"No. It is just watching your mother with your younger sister, I am reminded that I may never see my younger sisters again. I will miss them, but I cannot stay in my father's tribe."

"I think understand." I smiled at her. "Where I come from, girls can do anything they want to and aren't forced into marriage. It must be hard to grow up where you're thought of as different for thinking that way."

"It is very hard. Especially when your own father hates you for it." A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "However, I must do what is right for me. I am barely 12 summers, and I will not be married yet. I wish to be educated, I wish to explore, and I wish to make my own decisions."

"I think my mom could help you with that." I said. "Ask her about the Amazons."

"The Amazons?"

I nodded. "Just ask her." I said again. "She may be small, but she has a rather large history."

Zivah smiled at me, a real smile, and nodded. "I will ask Gabrielle about these Amazons then. I hope that you are right and she will be able to help me."

Dinner had been loud that night. Eve was clapping and blowing raspberries at everyone. Enjoying the attention it brought her, she continued throughout dinner and finally quieted when Mama took her to the back of the cave for some privacy as she fed her.

Zivah had fallen into a fitful sleep almost right after we cleaned up and Mom was working on her scrolls. Sighing, I sat down next to Mom and tapped her leg. "Can we talk?"

She looked at me and put her scroll and quill down. "Of course Sammy. What do you want to talk about?"

"What was it like, the first time you saw Mama fight?"

Mom sighed and pulled me closer to her. "It was amazing. Here I was, about to be captured by slavers and this woman, wearing nothing but a shift manages to drive them all away."

"What about the first time you saw her kill?"

Mom didn't say anything for a few minutes and I wondered if she was going to answer me.

"The first time I saw your Mama kill was a few weeks after I'd first started traveling with her. We were stopped on the road by some common thugs who thought they could take Argo as well as us."

"They were wrong." I commented.

"Yes, they were." Mom brushed the hair back from my face before continuing. "The leader of the group wouldn't give up. Your mama had clearly defeated him, but he came at her while her back was turned."

"What happened?"

"I ran a sword through his gut." Mama replied placing a now sleeping Eve on the bedrolls next to us. Sitting on the other side of me, she nodded to Mom.

"What did you do Mom?" I asked.

"I went to the bushes and was sick." Mom shrugged. "I think it finally hit me at that moment, this wasn't a game or just a grand adventure that I was on. This was my new life, and as much as I hoped never to kill, I knew I may witness it."

"But knowing you might see it, and actually seeing it are two different things." I looked at my hands. "When I heard Mama's war cry today, my first instinct was to smile. Every other time I've ever hear it, we were having fun or she was making Mom nuts with it. Today, it was a warning to those men for what could happen to them. I almost threw up." I admitted. "But I didn't, then I decided I'd better figure out a way to deal with this because I know it will happen again." I looked at both of my parents. "So how do you deal with it?"

"Sam, you aren't going to have to kill." Mom said quietly.

I looked at her and sighed. "You can't promise that." I turned to Mama and her eyes held mine for a moment. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect Eve, but I want to know how you deal with seeing people you love take another's life even though there was no choice."

Mama leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "I am so proud of you little one."

"For what Mama?"

"For asking that question." She brushed a tear from her eyes before reaching over my head and doing the same for Mom. "There is no easy answer for that question little one. The way I deal with it or the way your mom handles it may not work for you."

I nodded. "I know you didn't have a choice today. I know you did it to save Zivah, but the men that were killed today had families too and that's hard to think about when I know they would have killed you or Zivah if given the chance."

Mom took my hand into hers. "Sammy, you will find your way in this. Your mama and I will help you, but this is something you're going to have to work out on your own." She sighed. "I wish I could make it easier for you."

I hugged her tightly. "I know Mom." Pulling back, I turned to hug Mama. "I know you'd both do whatever you could to make this go away, but you can't." I sat up straight and squared my shoulders. "I'll be okay you know. After all, I am my mothers' daughter."

Mom and Mama hugged me at the same time. "You certainly are little one, you certainly are."

****XENA***BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I woke screaming again. Looking around the cave, I thought it strange that I hadn't woken anyone else. Feeling a tingling sensation I looked toward the fire and grimaced when I saw Ares take shape on the other side of the fire.

"Mama, Mama, wake up."

"She won't wake up right now my little warrior." He said with mock sweetness. "So let's just let Mommy have her rest, at least until I leave."

"What do you want Ares?" I hissed.

"Now, now, so like your mother aren't you?" He asked with a grin. "Why do you think I want something?"

"Don't you always?"

He laughed at his. "Oh you are good little warrior, very good."

I bristled at the use of the nickname for me, but said nothing. I was determined not to give him the satisfaction. "Why are you here Ares?"

"I have a proposition for you," he began. "You think about joining me when you're older and I'll stop those nasty nightmares of yours."

I slowly stood up and grabbed my staff. "I want nothing from you Ares. I showed him my staff. I am Sam, daughter of an Amazon Queen and the Warrior Princess. I will never follow you. You're wasting your time."

He chuckled at my response. "Yes, you are so like your mommies, but only time will tell little warrior."

He disappeared as quickly as he had come and I collapsed back onto the bedroll. "Mama, wake up." I shook her gently and she immediately woke.

Sitting up, she looked at me. "What is it little one?"

Saying nothing, I fell into her arms sobbing.

Mama was still pacing in front of us. "That bastard, I am going to kill him." She muttered as I shivered in Mom's arms.

"Xena calm down, you're going to wake Eve and Zivah."

"Dammit Gabrielle, he's threatening our daughter now. I knew he was low, but to come to a child? That's low even for Ares."

I pulled the blanket around me and snuggled tighter into Mom. "It's not out of character though."

Mama stopped pacing and knelt in front of me. "What do you mean?"

"If things don't change, he'll use Eve when she's Livia. The same way he tried to use you when you had your first army."

Mama stood and began pacing again. "That bastard." She repeated.

"I think he's causing my nightmares too." Once again Mama knelt in front of me. "He offered to make them go away if I thought about joining him."

Mama sighed and sat down next to me. Pulling me into her lap, she began to rock me. "I am so sorry he's doing this little one, but don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

I yawned. "I know Mama."

"Just remember Sammy," Mom leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You have the power in your dreams. You control them and you can stop them."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really, I learned that when the cult of Morpheus kidnapped me."

"And Mama had to use her dreamscape to find you," I murmured. "Thanks for reminding me."

Mama continued to rock me gently and I finally began to relax. "Mama will you sing to me?"

"Yes, little one, I would love to sing for you." She answered beginning my lullaby.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****

I awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the beach the next morning. Hearing my stomach growling, I slowly got up and ate the breakfast left for me by the fire. Putting on my swim suit, I pulled my clothes on over it and headed outside to see what all the laughing was about.

I immediately started giggling as well, noticing Mama trying to fish in the surf, but being taken by the waves every time something tugged at her line. Giggling, I removed my clothes and headed into the water. Surfacing next to Mama, I poked her in the side. "Having fun?"

She growled at me before smiling. "Actually I am." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

"My swim suit. There was no way I was going to swim naked with Zivah here. Besides, you never know who might come riding up."

Mama shook her head at me and grinned. "Gonna help me catch our dinner?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you're on your own for that." I called already swimming toward Mom and Eve.

We spent the day swimming, getting to know Zivah better, and relaxing. It was fun to have Mom and Mama in a more relaxed state, though I did notice them being hyper aware of our surroundings. Knowing there was no way to change that, I chose to ignore it and enjoy a day off the road.

I was inside the cave watching Eve as she slept. Mom had headed off to write and Mama was filleting tonight's dinner outside. Zivah had fallen asleep again and I decided I might as well take a nap too.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****

Gabrielle walked down the beach and behind a large careworn rock. She was now blocked from Xena's view and shook her hands in agitation. "Ares! Ares you bastard, show yourself!"

"You bellowed Blondie?" The god of war appeared a few seconds later, cleaning his nails with a dagger.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing visiting my daughter in the middle of the night?" The bard demanded advancing on the god.

He smiled and flicked the dagger in the air where it disappeared. "I know raw talent when I see it. She's so like her mother. Not afraid of me, not afraid to question me, tell me off, hell, I think she would have taken a swing at me if she could have."

Throwing a sai at the man, Gabrielle's eyes narrowed as it went through him. "You leave her alone. She is off limits to you Ares."

"Ah, feeling a bit overprotective are you Mommy?" He suddenly advanced on the bard, pushing her back into the rock behind her. "Guess what, you don't get to make that call Blondie."

Gabrielle's knee raised and the war god backed up with a grimace. "Yes I do. I'm her mother and you will leave her alone or I swear I'll find a way to kill you myself."

Standing fully again, the god rubbed his beard and winked at the angry woman in front of him. "Yeah, good luck with that." He responded before disappearing once more.

Screaming, Gabrielle retrieved her sai and replaced it in her boot. Walking back toward her family she imagined different ways to kill the god of war. Finally reaching the cave, she tried to calm herself before entering. She knew Xena would pick up on her mood and she didn't want to have to defend herself to the woman. Squaring her shoulders she entered the cave and stopped cold.

***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

"Hey Mom." I waved at her. "Where have you been?" I giggled watching as Mama tried to get the fish out of her breast plate.

"What happened?"

"It seems that baby Eve does not enjoy eating fish that Xena cooks." Zivah answered before I could.

I looked at Mom as she tried to hold her laugh. She slowly walked toward Mama and took her by the hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up, then I'll make lunch if your daughter didn't throw it all at you."

"She didn't." I laughed again. "But she has a great arm. Hit her target every time."

****XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA****

Taking the cloth she'd grabbed, Gabrielle began to wash Xena off as they stood in the surf.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Xena?"

"Where you disappeared to."

The bard sighed. "I called Ares out. Told him that I'd find a way to kill him myself if he didn't leave Sam alone."

Pulling her lover to a low rock, Xena sat down and pulled Gabrielle into her lap. "And?"

"And he wished me luck with that. Damn bastard."

"What else did he say Gabrielle?"

"He told me Sam reminded him of you and he wasn't going to be leaving her alone." Gabrielle laid her head on the warrior's shoulder. "What are we going to do Xena? How on earth can we protect her from him?"

**XENA**BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD

*Gabrielle's sai was not harmed by hitting the rock however, Ares has been suffering flashbacks of the blonde bard throwing things at him.

To those who have been following, enjoy- I am currently working on chapter 30.


	30. Chapter 30

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 30

Zivah had finished two bowls of fish stew and was now watching as I played with Eve. "May I join you?"

I glanced at Mama and saw a slight nod. "Sure, come on. We're playing patty cake." I explained.

"Patty cake, what is that?"

"A game you play with babies." I showed her the finer points of the hand rhyme and watched as Eve happily played it with Zivah.

Zivah tickled one of Eve's feet and my sister blew her a raspberry before squealing in delight. "I think she likes you." I said.

"The feeling is mutual." She looked over to me with a sad look. "I never thought it would be so hard to leave my home, but it is much more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Believe me, Zivah, I know just how you feel." I answered before joining her in playing with Eve.

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA*****

We left the tranquility of the cave and four days later were arriving in a small port town. Mama had decided to try and find passage for Zivah to Greece and Mom had written a letter to Ephiny explaining Zivah's situation and her desire to join the tribe. Zivah begun training as a healer and thanks to a sympathetic brother, also knew the basics of how to craft things from wood, including weapons. Mom felt she'd be an asset to the tribe and made it clear that she was to be associated with our house in the tribe.

I had gone with Mama to the docks while Mom had kept Eve and Zivah with her at the inn. Watching all the chaos around me, I was reminded of Alexandria and the last time I saw Yaya.

Shaking the thought from my head, I squeezed Mama's hand. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

Mama smiled down at me. "I am looking for a captain willing to take Zivah back to Greece."

"How will you know when you find the right one?"

"I'll know."

Our conversation was interrupted by a commotion down the docks. Noticing a tall, woman with skin like mocha and flowing dark hair in the middle of the fight, Mama began to run toward the melee and I had no choice but to follow.

Reaching the woman, I noticed she wore leather pants and a short top. She had small daggers on her belt and had managed to drop about three large men around her. Giving her war cry Mama executed a flip and landed next to the woman. They fought well together and I grinned as men went flying right and left towards the water.

Noticing a smaller man trying to sneak up on them from behind a large crate, I ran towards him and using a few choice staff moves, managed to knock him into the water as well. Feeling a strong hand on the back of my tunic, my elation turned to fear when I heard, "Just what are you doing young lady?" Hissed in my ear. The hand then shoved me back as Mama and the stranger knocked the last of the attackers unconscious.

Breathing hard, the woman smiled at Mama and extended her arm. "Thanks for the help. Was it as much fun for you as it was for me?"

Mama laughed. "Yeah, it was. Haven't been in a good brawl for some time."

Mama then turned to me and motioned me to come over. "And you young lady, what in Tartarus were you doing getting involved in the fight?"

"You never said I couldn't help out if you needed it Mama."

"Did I look like I needed your help?"

"Well, you didn't see the guy. He was hiding behind the crate."

"Uh-huh." She looked at me hard. "You and I are going to have a serious conversation tonight." She said as I shifted nervously in front of her. "You know though," she continued, "that was a pretty nice upper-cut with the staff. It took your Mom almost a year to master that."

I couldn't help but beam at the praise. "I know, we worked a long time on that."

"I can tell," she smiled as she ruffled my hair.

I finally smiled. "Thanks Mama."

Turning her attention back to the woman, Mama kept a hand on my shoulder. "I'm Xena by the way and this is my daughter Sam."

"Nebula. Nice to finally meet the infamous warrior princess."

"Nebula?" I grinned like crazy. "Iolus's friend? That Nebula?"

She smiled broadly and showed me her Trident tattoo. "Yep, the one and only."

I looked up at Mama with a grin. "I think you found your captain Mama."

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA***

Zivah and I watched closely as Mom and Mama went round and round about Nebula. Finally, Mom agreed that it would be for the best to allow Zivah to travel with her. That's when Mama blindsided Mom.

"Um, Zivah's not the only one traveling with Nebula," Mama began.

"What do you mean Xena?" Mom's eyes narrowed and I elbowed Zivah to make sure she was watching closely too.

"She's been kind enough to offer us passage to the Isle of Rhodes and I accepted."

A deep breath, yes, here it came, "You what?!" Mom's voice carried and Zivah smirked and me mouthing 'you were right'.

Mama put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Now Gabrielle, it's only a week long boat trip from here. We'll save a lot of time and be off the ship before you know it."

Mom advanced on Mama and Zivah giggled softly. Rounding on us, Mom's emerald eyes flashed. "Both of you out! Go get something to eat while I talk with Xena."

Not needing to be told twice we scrambled over each other in haste. Reaching the stairs I began to laugh. "See, I told you there was one thing the warrior princess was afraid of."

Zivah nodded. "Yes, I just never thought it would be a small blonde woman."

Zivah and I were finishing up our dinner when I noticed Nebula walk in. She smiled and waved at me before heading in our direction. "Hey Nebula," I greeted. "This is Zivah."

The two regarded each other carefully before both broke into wide smiles. "Oh this is going to be a great voyage." Zivah announced motioning for the pirate to join us.

Nebula motioned for the server to bring her a bowl of the house stew and drink before turning to me once again. "So kid, where's Xena?"

"Discussing our traveling plans with my mom."

"Gabrielle?"

I nodded. "How did you know her name?"

"Iolus." Nebula's face split into a Cheshire cat grin. "Oh, Herc owes me some big gold on this one." She muttered.

Curious I looked at Zivah who just shrugged. "What do you mean Nebula?" I asked.

"I laid a few coins against Herc. I knew Gabrielle was more than Xena's sidekick."

I choked on my fruit punch and managed to spit it on the floor instead of on Zivah. "You bet on whether or not they were together?"

She downed her ale and asked for another. "Yup."

I looked at Zivah, "You're right, this is going to be a great voyage."

Mom was still grumbling as we reached the ship that evening. Nebula wanted to sail out with the high tide and I was looking forward to anything cutting our trip short. I had asked Mama about Poseidon, but she had given me her raised eyebrow and told me that we were being discreet as well as traveling with one of his favorite pirates. She didn't think there would be a problem.

I had always trusted her before and saw no reason not to now. I relaxed and watched as Mom and Zivah boarded the boat in front of Mama and me. Mama was leading Argo and I had Mavri behind me. Mom's horse had already been secured in the hold and I was curious to see where Mavri would be spending the next few days.

Argo had just finished crossing the gangplank into the hold when one of Nebula's crew came up behind me. "Get that horse moving," he hollered at me, "we haven't got all night."

I looked him square in the eye. "He's never been on a ship before and I'll have him settled as soon as I can."

The man grunted and made to slap Mavri's hindquarters. Before his hand could land, I had kicked him squarely in his lower quarters. Leaning down to him as he moaned on the gangplank I glared. "Don't you ever try to touch my horse again."

"You little brat, how dare you?" He winced in pain as he started to rise from where he had fallen. "Hey lady, aren't you going to do anything about this?" He yelled at Mama.

Mama looked at him and released Argo. "You want me to do something about this?" She strode purposefully toward him and motioned me to join Argo on the other side. "You heard my daughter, don't you ever try to touch her horse again." She directed pinning him with an icy stare. He nodded slowly.

"Oh, and just so we're clear, you'd better never go anywhere near my kid again either." This time he gulped and nodded before hobbling in the other direction.

Mama had helped me secure Mavri and we slowly made our way topside. Going to the rail, I turned to Mama. "Aren't we going to the cabin now?"

Mama shook her head. "Sam, have you ever been on a boat or ship with your mom before?"

"No, Mom doesn't like boats."

Mama grinned. "More like they don't like her. Trust me, we're better off leaving her be for a while." She joined me at the railing and leaned over putting her forearms on the rail. "Besides, you and I need to have a small chat little one."

I turned my full attention to the docks, watching as last minute items were brought aboard. "We do?"

"Uh-huh, we do." Mama took my hand and led me to a large crate. She easily lifted me on the crate and bent slightly so we were face to face.

"So what are we chatting about Mama?" I asked, getting distracted by the organized chaos around us.

Mama cleared her throat and I focused once again on her. "We are going to chat about the fight this morning."

"What about it?" Becoming concerned at her serious manner, I made sure to stay focused on her despite wanting to watch everything that was going on around me.

"I thought we should talk about what happened on the docks this morning?"

"Oh," I replied suddenly having a hard time meeting Mama's gaze as I found my feet swinging above the deck much more interesting.

Mama was quiet for a long moment, and I shifted nervously. "Mama, am I in trouble?"

Mama put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to meet her eye again. "Do you think you're in trouble?"

I sighed. I hated when she did that to me. It had begun to happen more, the older I became and I figured that by the time I was fifteen I'd only need to look at her before confessing everything I'd done wrong.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

Mama's mouth tugged up at the corners, but she stopped herself from smiling. "And why aren't you sure?"

Again with the questions. Thinking she could have gotten the location of Jimmy Hoffa's body if only given access to the right person, I shrugged again and once more looked toward my feet.

Again, my resolve ended before hers. "Well, I know Mom was never happy when I got into fights, but Mama always said that sometimes fighting was okay. If it was for the right reasons."

"Did you get into a lot of fights?" Mama asked, her eyebrow raised.

I stopped the grin before it reached my face. Had I really distracted her? Maybe I wouldn't have to have this conversation after all.

"A few at school, but only the bullies." I chanced a look at Mama and saw her eyebrow was still raised. 'Damn,' I thought. 'Not good.'

"I see, and were these bullies your age?"

"Sometimes, they were usually older, or if they were my age, usually bigger than me. Why?"

I watched as Mama scrubbed her hand over her face. "No reason."

This time I couldn't stop the grin from coming. "Is the chat not going the way you wanted it to Mama?"

Mama looked at me and shook her head. "You are so much like your mother." I smiled at her again wondering if I'd be too much of a smartass if I thanked her.

She sat next to me on the crate putting her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into her and relaxed. "You do know that you shouldn't have joined that fight this morning, don't you, Sam?"

"Yes Mama, but…" I stopped and pulled back looking at her. "It kinda happened before I knew it. It wasn't like I thought about it, one minute I was watching, and the next minute I was in it."

Mama hugged me against her. "I know the feeling little one."

"You do?" I couldn't believe what she had said. She was always seemed so control in a fight.

"Yes, Sam, I do." Mama looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "When we first learned of Cortese heading towards our village, I had already been established as quite a fighter."

"Bet Yaya loved that." I commented.

"Well, it wasn't her favorite thing about me, but she knew I could hold my own if I had to." She looked over the horizon before continuing. "Before Cortese began his attack, I felt that way, as if I was just watching the battle one minute and the next minute I was in the battle."

"I liked it," I whispered. "It felt….right."

I saw her eyes slowly close before she opened them again to look down at me. "I know little one, I know." She responded grimly. "However," she began.

"Minotaur shit." I mumbled knowing that a warning was to be forthcoming.

Laughing Mama stood again and looked at me. "Don't let your mom hear you say that." She winked at me. "You are not to fight unless it is absolutely necessary. Understand?"

"When you say necessary…"

She cut me off. "Samina." Her voice was low and her tone warning.

"Yeah, yeah," I held up one hand to her. "I know it's wisdom before weapons. I got it."

I saw Mama smirk before she once again held my gaze. "That's right little one, and if you don't want to have the next chat about fighting over my knee you'll remember that."

I immediately sobered up and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded slowly and put me on my feet. Taking my hand again she walked slowly toward the stairs leading back to the cabins. "Come on, we'd better check on your mom. I hope to the gods Zivah's still alive."

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA*****

I looked up at Mama and grimaced. She slowly shook her head and took in the cabin around us. Eve was stark naked, dripping wet in the middle of the floor. Zivah looked as if she had been swimming inside, and Mom was a light shade of green, lying on a bunk big enough for two people by the wall.

Zivah tried to stand up from where she sat on the floor, but kept slipping. Mama sighed and finally offered her hand to her.

"Thanks Xena. Sorry about the mess, but Eve didn't really want the bath until she was out of it."

Mama groaned and looked at Eve who was happily slapping her hands in the puddles around her. "Eve, what am I going to do with you?" Mama asked picking her up.

"Whatever it is, can you make it stop rocking the boat?" Mom whined from her spot on the bunk. Noticing the bucket next to the bed, I allowed Zivah to pull me from the room.

"Mama, we're going to check out our cabin if you need us." I said quickly as I ran after Zivah and into the safety of the cabin next door.

Laughing as we entered our cabin I took a long look at Zivah. "Did you bathe Eve or did Eve bathe you?" I asked as she quickly changed into dry clothes.

She grinned at me as she sat on her bunk. "I'm honestly not sure. Your sister is quite a child for one so young."

I flopped onto my bunk. "Yep, she is."

Sitting on her own bunk across from me Zivah grinned again. "I can't believe Xena and Gabrielle are allowing you to stay with me."

I shrugged. "Well, I guess stopping Eve before she got swept out to sea was a good thing on your part."

"I guess so." She stretched out on her bunk and looked at the ceiling. "I have never seen a baby crawl that fast before in my life. She is something special."

"Yeah, I think so too." I stretched out as well before bolting upright. "I have the best idea. Let's check things out early in the morning and get Nebula to teach us something about sailing."

"And fighting." Zivah added. "I want your help to convince Nebula to teach me. You know, add to what you've already been showing me."

I laid back down and got comfortable. "Sure, I can do that."

*****XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA****

"Zivah, I don't think this is a good idea." I said for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Oh, come on Sam, nobody will notice and it's not like you're not teaching me to fight anyway."

"Yeah, but I'm not teaching you to use weapons. My moms would kick my butt all the way to Chin and back if they knew what you wanted us to do."

Zivah laughed. "Come on Sam, it can't be that bad."

I crossed my arms and looked at her hard. "Ever been spanked by an Amazon Queen or a Warrior Princess. I'm telling you, it's not worth it."

Zivah huffed and rolled her eyes at me. "I bet you just can't do it." Her brown eyes dared me to challenge her.

"I can so do it. I've killed a snake with my dagger before."

"So you say." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes upwards again.

"Fine." I hissed. "But if we get caught, I'm taking you down with me." I doled out instructions. "Grab his knives, and I've got these two." Reaching down, I removed two long knives from the drunken sailor passed out at my feet. After watching Zivah do the same, we headed above deck so I could show her how to throw them.

We found a quiet spot on the deck near a large, empty crate. I had asked Nebula earlier what it was for and she just grinned and told me it was empty now, but would be full when she finished the errand she had to do once reaching Greece.

Not wanting to know too much about what was going to be going into the crate, I had let it drop. However, the crate now provided us with the perfect cover to practice our knife throwing. It wasn't too close to the railing and was a few yards away from the mast and rigging ropes.

I smiled when I saw Zivah hit the target I had placed on the crate. "Nice job, Zivah. You're a fast learner."

She grinned at me. "Thanks. This is fun."

Walking to pull the knives from the crate, I returned to Zivah and turned to face the crate again. Rapidly firing the knives I grinned as they all hit the target within the same small range.

"Wow. You're good at this." Zivah commented.

I grinned. "Nothing to it, pretty soon, you'll be just as good." I gathered the knives again and gave them to her. "Your turn."

She took a deep breath and began throwing them. One missed the target area completely, but still stayed stuck in the side of the crate, another landed short. She managed to hit her target with two of the knives however.

"Nice job." I was just about to retrieve the knives when I heard heavy footsteps. Grabbing my staff, I motioned for Zivah to stay near me.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I turned to find the same sailor I had kicked when we boarded the ship bearing down on us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How about a little payback for embarrassing me like that?" He stated as he pulled one of the knives from the crate before advancing towards me.

"Go get Xena." I hissed to Zivah.

She nodded and took off running. I knew I could hold him off until reinforcements arrived, but didn't know if I would be able to do so without getting injured myself. This was a real fight and I wasn't sure if I was prepared. Steeling myself, I made ready and followed one of Mama's first lessons. Let them attack first, that way they can make the first mistake of being overconfident.

He smirked at me as he came closer. "No mommy to help you out of this now kid. Think it's time I show you some manners."

"Might be kinda hard, since you don't have any." I countered making sure I had room to use my staff. My comment was all he needed and he came at me hard, leading with the knife. I managed sidestep him and he turned with a roar.

"You better watch out kid. When I get ahold of you, I'm going to really teach you how the big kids play."

I grinned at him. "Assuming you can even touch me." I raised my eyebrow and stood with confidence.

He lunged again and I managed to get in a few swipes of the staff, but he still held onto the knife. Coming at me once again, I had managed to knock the knife from his grasp when I heard Mama's war cry seconds before she flipped through the air and landed between us.

Crossing her arms, she looked at the man with disdain. "I thought I told you to leave my kid alone."

He obviously didn't have the sense God gave a goose if his reply was any indication. "Well, just thought I'd show her how a knife should really be used." He spat waving the object around.

He made a move toward Mama and I watched in awe as one punch had him unconscious on the ground.

Forgetting for a moment that Zivah and I had been knife throwing on the deck, I approached Mama happily. Looking down at the man I grinned. "How did you do that? Will you teach me?"

My answer was a concerned look. "Are you okay Sam, why did he attack you."

I looked at her and shrugged. "He said something about getting me back for embarrassing him."

"And where did he get the knife? He didn't have one in the hold."

I shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know he didn't have one in the hold? Maybe he had it hidden."

Mama turned to look around the deck. She walked to the crate and pulled the remaining knife from the target before picking the two up from the ground. "Or maybe, he got it from here?"

"Maybe." I squeaked.

"Go wait with Zivah in your cabin. I'll be down in a minute." She sent me on my way with a single stinging swat. 'Minotaur shit'. I thought, we were toast.

I sat on my bunk, back against the wall, knees pulled up waiting. I tried to ignore Zivah's happy retelling of her knife throwing lesson. I told her that Mama was on her way, but she didn't seem to grasp what exactly that meant.

Finally hearing the door open, I cast my eyes that way and took in a deep breath. Mama entered the room and Zivah stopped midsentence to drop to her own bunk.

Mama held out the knives. "Care to tell me where you got these?"

Zivah answered before I could. "We found them."

Mama looked at her and carefully placed the knives on a small table in between our bunks. "You found them?" I knew that tone in her voice, but apparently Zivah didn't catch the hint of danger.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "We found them."

"Where did you find them?" Mama looked at me and I knew in that moment that she knew.

I sighed and stood up to face her. "We took them…"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Zivah's voice was panicked now.

I turned to look at her. "I'm telling her the truth Zivah. She already knows and I'm not going to get into any more trouble by lying about it."

Zivah sighed heavily. "Fine," she stood up too and looked at Mama. "I wanted to learn how to throw knives. Those crewmen weren't using them, so we borrowed them." She shrugged again. "Not like we hurt the knives or weren't going to give them back."

I groaned and slowly sat down on my bunk. Zivah was about to get a hard lesson in how to speak to my mama when in trouble. I didn't envy her for a moment.

Mama looked at me and gave me a hard stare. "Sam, go get Gabrielle and tell her that I need her over here. You stay with Eve until she comes back."

I nodded slowly and gave a sympathetic look to a now confused Zivah. "Yes ma'am." I answered before slipping out the door.

I entered Mom's cabin to find her sitting up and reading a scroll. She looked a bit better than the last time I saw her and she smiled at me as I looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Um, Mom, Mama would like to see you in my cabin."

She must have noticed my grim expression for she put down her scroll and frowned at me. "What's going on?"

I shifted from foot to foot, but knew from experience that confessing now was in my best interest. "We, that is, Zivah and I took some knives from some passed out sailors, then I taught her to throw them up on deck."

"You what?" She exclaimed. "Never mind," she sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sure that we will be discussing this soon. I'd better see what Xena needs."

She stood then looked at me hard. "Is that all that happened?"

I shook my head. "Not really, but I think Mama would rather tell you. I'm supposed to stay with Eve until you come back." I replied quietly.

"I'll be back soon," she said as she left the cabin.

I nodded and sat on her bunk leaning against the wall with a groan. It was bad enough that I was in trouble. Hearing that tone in Mom's voice was even worse though, I knew she was disappointed in me. That hurt worst of all.

***XENA****BARD*****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I slowly walked into my cabin still sniffling and rubbing my backside, Mom and Mama's lecture on stealing fresh in my mind.

Lying on my side on my bunk, I turned toward Zivah. "You okay?"

I heard a sniffle before she turned over and looked at me. "I'm not sure." I watched as she rubbed her backside. "I don't think I'll be taking anything that isn't mine again though."

"Mama got her point across then?" I rubbed my own backside.

She nodded. "Yeah, and Gabrielle too."

"You get the whole what it means to be an Amazon speech?"

Zivah sniffed again and nodded. "Yeah, and what it means to be attached to the queen's house and what it'll mean with Ephiny looking after me."

I looked at her in sympathy. "Yeah, just wait until we're at the village. Everyone's going to know when we screw up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the princess and you're part of our house." It was then that I giggled. "We'll just have to be sure when we mess up, we do it big time. Wouldn't want to waste the gossip over nothing."

Zivah giggled too as we continued to commiserate together over our sore backsides.

*Xena*BARD*Xena*BARD*Xena*BARD*Xena*BARD

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter- a large chapter is up next. Don't say you weren't warned. ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 31

It was our last day on the ship, and the remainder of the trip had been uneventful. Nebula had showed Zivah and me some of her fight moves and even gave each of us a beautiful knife. She had told us with a wink that they were great for target practice. Zivah and I had blushed a bit but thanked her profusely for the thoughtful gift. Slipping the knife into the small of my back, I somehow felt more secure knowing it was there and I could use it without fear of Ares finding out.

"Sam?" I was leaning across the rail of the ship, watching the horizon come into view.

"Yeah Zivah?" I answered without turning my head.

"I don't want to go with Nebula to Greece."

"What?" I turned at this and looked at her face. She looked ready to cry and I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"You have to. Our Amazons will take care of you, Mom will make sure of it. I reassured her calmly.

She shook her head, "No, I want to come with you and your moms. I don't think that I can go to Greece alone."

"You won't be alone, Nebula is going to take you to the Amazons, and then Ephiny will be there. I've never met her, but I know a lot of stories. After all, my moms named me after her. She'll be great, you'll see."

"I know, but it's not the same," she sighed. "I'm gonna head back to the room."

I watched her go with a frown. My friend was hurting and I wasn't sure what to do about it. Lucky for both of us though, I knew someone that would know what to do. I pushed myself away from the railing and went in search of my mom.

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

Gabrielle knocked briefly before pushing open the cabin door and entering slowly. She noticed Sam's empty bunk and packed bags sitting on top of it before shutting the door and focusing on the girl in the room.

Sitting next to her on the bed, she pushed the girl's hair back tucking it behind an ear and noticing the tear streaked face beneath. "Zivah? Sam said you might need to talk."

Chocolate eyes closed as she shook her head and tried to scoot closer to the wall. Gabrielle sighed, putting her hand on Zivah's back, she begin to rub in gentle small circles. Zivah's body shook with silent sobs, but the bard only waited patiently.

Finally after several long moments, Zivah again looked up at Gabrielle. Gabrielle shifted, inviting the girl to sit up and join her. Zivah accepted and sat up, letting the bard reposition herself once again with her back to the wall so that the girl could snuggle up next to her.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Gabrielle encouraged.

The girl said nothing, so Gabrielle turned so that she could look into Zivah's face. Lifting her chin, green eyes met brown. "Zivah, tell me what's going on." Gabrielle's voice was firm and Zivah's eyes widened in surprise.

Taking a deep breath the girl finally began to talk. "I'm scared. For the first time since I left my father's tribe, I'm truly going to be alone and it frightens me." She snuggled closer into the bard and smiled slightly as the woman's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can only imagine how scared you are Zivah, but you won't be at the village alone. I'm trusting my regent and one of my best friends to look out for you."

"I know, but it's not you and Xena. I finally feel safe and don't know if I'll be like that with Ephiny."

The bard hugged the girl tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Zivah, you have to go with the Amazons now. It's the one place I know you'll be safe until we see you again."

"Why can't I come with you?" A small voice asked. "I wouldn't cause any more trouble, I promise."

"Zivah, you haven't caused any trouble that Xena and I couldn't handle. It's just too dangerous for you to come with us right now."

"But Sam and Eve are going with you." Zivah whined.

"Believe me, if we didn't need Sam or Eve, they wouldn't be going with us. I hate that I'm putting my daughters in danger, but I have no choice. I can't put you in that danger too."

A long moment of silence filled the cabin before a quiet voice finally asked, "You'll come to the village when you can?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Can I stay with you when you visit?"

Gabrielle smiled at the girl. "If you want to, but I think you may decide to stay with Ephiny at that point."

Zivah shrugged and Gabrielle pulled her into a full hug once again. "You just remember that you are now a member of my house little girl. That means you are a part of my family now."

"Really?"

"Really."

Zivah looked up into the bard's face and gave a small smile. "I'm still going to miss you all, but I guess I can try this Amazon thing out."

"Good, because I think Nebula is looking forward to teaching you how to throw that knife she gave you." Gabrielle replied much to the surprise of the girl in her arms.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I waved one last time to the figures on deck. Zivah and I had said our teary goodbyes alone, but it was still hard to leave her. I'd finally found a friend here, and now I had to leave her too. I knew Nebula would look out for her, but it was still hard to leave her.

We walked slowly as we led the horses out of the port area toward the temple of Aphrodite. We walked quietly and after a bit were able to mount and ride the rest of the way to the temple.

Seeing the temple come into view, I breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good, nothing was coming after us and Ares hadn't shown himself in a while. My nightmares were manageable now and I hadn't had to drink that awful tea in a week. Maybe, just maybe things were starting to look up.

Settling the horses in the stable attached to the temple, we entered the main temple quietly. My locket began to warm up, and though it didn't burn my skin, it was warm to the touch. I felt pulled to a certain statue and walked around it slowly before grinning.

"Over here," I announced. "Look, that's the same shape as my locket." I pointed out an outline of a heart on the robes the statue was wearing. I tried to place the locket in the outline, but couldn't. Sighing, I called out before my moms could stop me.

"Aphrodite, a little help here oh beautiful one."

"Sam! What are you doing?" Mama asked.

"Getting help, what else?"

Suddenly feeling that tingle I usually associated with Ares, I turned and smiled. Aphrodite appeared in a golden sparkle and she looked wonderful.

She glanced at me briefly before noticing Mom. "My favorite bard! You're back, I am so happy to see you. What have you been up to other than annoying my brother?"

She gave mom a big hug and then turned her attention to Mama. She approached her and stopped shy of them. "I'm not out to hurt your baby Xena." She said seriously before kissing the top of Eve's sleeping head gently. "I just think it's great that my warrior babe is a mommy now."

She finally turned back to me. "And you are?"

I grinned. "Samina, Sam. I'm their daughter and your most awesome goddess daughter ever."

"I'm your goddess mother?"

I nodded. "Yup, the best there is." I finally held up the locket and she squealed.

Before any of us could say a word, she led me back to her statue and placed the locket in the outline. It glowed briefly before returning to its spot around my neck. The statue then opened and a pink mist filled the room.

We all began to cough and as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. I suddenly felt myself squeezed into a larger than life hug. "Oh my little warrior bard, you made it."

"Can't breathe Auntie." I managed to gasp as she finally released me.

"Sorry sweet pea, but I didn't know how much I missed you until I remembered you."

I grinned. "I am so happy to see you."

She hugged me again and turned to my moms. Holding up her hands at Mama's unasked questions she waited until they both looked a bit calmer. "I know you have questions and we'll get to them, but I just want to enjoy my favorite goddess daughter right now and catch up with her." She snapped her fingers and a table of food appeared as well as two comfortable beds.

"I've locked the temple, and made it cozy just for us to catch up. We'll have a slumber party." She enthused.

Aphrodite," Mama's voice was low. "I want to know what's going on here."

"Oh you will my warrior babe, you will. But first, relax, put the baby down for her nap and let me and Sam catch up. It's been 2000 years after all."

"Aphrodite wait." Mom's voice filled the temple. "You need to tell us what's going on now, you can visit with Sam later."

Auntie Dite turned and looked at my moms. They were now standing together and Mom had her arms crossed while tapping her foot. Mama had one eyebrow raised and her hand was on Mom's shoulder.

Turning to me, Aphrodite gave a heavy sigh. "I know those looks too well. Your mommies aren't going to let us catch up until I spill the information, so I guess we might as well do it."

I giggled a tiny bit. "Well, you know how protective they can be."

She grinned. "Oh yeah, next time I take you to the spa, remind me to knock them out or something."

She sighed and suddenly an overstuffed couch and loveseat appeared. "Everyone pick a spot and I'll explain everything." She announced as she pulled me onto the couch with her.

"So that's it?" Mama's voice was disbelieving. "You only remember Sam's life, not the last 2000 years?"

"Yup. I remember sending you to the future, giving you Sam and everything up to her coming back her. That's it."

"And the prophecy?" Mom asked.

Snapping her fingers, a scroll appeared out of thin air. "You mean this old thing?" She winked at Mom and it disappeared again. "I'm keeping it safe until the rest of my family is ready to listen to reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Turning to me, I was surprised to hear her answer in English. "What I mean my little warrior bard, is that I don't need to give my siblings any more reasons to hunt down your family. If they knew about this prophecy now, they'd come after you and I'm not going to let that happen."

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks Auntie."

"No problem, besides, after your mommy over there can kill us again, well, let's just say I think they'll be more willing to listen."

I giggled and she pulled me into a hug. "Now, how about we ditch these two and go catch up on the important stuff?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Would the two of you like to fill us in?" Mama's voice was a low growl.

"Oops, were we speaking English?" Aphrodite winked at me. "Nothing to fill you in on my warrior babe, we're going to go catch up if you don't mind. Now, you two get a nap, enjoy the food, nothing will happen to the little warrior bard here. After all, she is my favorite goddess daughter."

Finally standing, Aphrodite pulled me by the hand toward the back of her temple. Pulling me down into some overstuffed pillows she grinned at me. "Okay sweet pea, tell me everything."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, thrilled that I could speak once again in English and be understood.

"How are you and your moms getting along?"

I laid my head on her lap and relaxed as she played with my hair. "Okay, I guess. I mean, it was hard at first, but they're getting there."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it's like each day, they become a little bit more like my moms. I can almost forget that I'm here and not with them, but then something will happen and it hits me in the face. They aren't my moms and they never really will be."

"Never?" She touched my locket and smiled at me. "I know I felt something else in there that wasn't from me."

I smirked. "I kinda told the Fates I wouldn't come back if I couldn't have my moms with me. They gave me something and said if everything worked out right, then my moms memories might come back."

"So you'd have them again."

I grinned at her this time. "Yep."

She shook her head. "So much like Gabrielle, blackmailing gods."

"I learn from the best." I got quiet again and she began playing with my hair once again.

"I miss it Auntie." I admitted. "I love Evie, but I miss my life there."

"What do you miss most?"

"I don't know. The food for one thing. How long can a person eat bread and cheese and not want to hurl? No wonder Mama almost killed me with that ham and cheese. She was having flashbacks of traveling on the road."

Aphrodite laughed and kissed my forehead. "Well, I think I can help on that front. What else do you miss?"

"Indoor plumbing."

Her laughter filled the temple and we spent the rest of the afternoon remembering and allowing me to vent.

Finally getting off the pillows we walked arm and arm back to the table full of food. I sat down and grabbed a grape. "Thought you said you could help on the food front." I teased as Evie clapped at me from her perch on Mama's knee.

"So I did." A shower of pink hearts fell from the ceiling and I suddenly smelled something I never thought I would again.

"Pizza? You made pizza?" I grabbed a slice and bit into it. "This is wonderful."

I watched as she grabbed a slice for herself. "Yeah, I really liked it when we shared it that last time."

I nodded and finished my first slice. "Come on guys have some." I invited switching to Greek with a sigh.

Catching my mood shift, Mom smiled at me and slowly took a piece. "What is this?"

"Pizza." I answered grabbing another slice and folded it, taking a big bite. "Heavenly."

Dite kissed the top of my head and smiled at us. "I'm going to go get ready for the slumber party, I'll see you all in a bit." She said before disappearing in a shower of golden sparks.

I had just finished my second slice of pizza and was reaching for my third when Mama's hand stopped me. "Don't you think you'd better eat a little bit of everything?"

I shook my head and grabbed the pizza. "Nope, there is no way I'm not going to take full advantage of this while I can."

She frowned a bit and looked at Mom before watching me shove the pizza into my mouth. "At least slow down, I don't want you to choke."

I nodded at that. "Yeah, I should take my time and enjoy it."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Mom said quietly.

I put my slice of pizza down and looked at them, both looked worried and I was confused. "It's just nice to have someone who remembers, that I can speak English with, and who serves a great pizza." I added with a grin. "I can relax and just be myself with Auntie Dite."

I saw them looking at each other and wondered what was going on. I decided to eat and let them tell me. There was no way I wasn't going to enjoy myself tonight. Maybe I could even get Dite to make popcorn tonight or chocolate bars. I grinned at the thought and was reaching for my next slice when Mama's grip stopped me.

"No more pizza. You can finish it later."

"Why?" I protested. "I'm still hungry."

"There are other things you can eat."

I shook my head. "No thanks." I got up and headed to the bed set up by the wall. "This is exactly what I meant," I mumbled in English. "My moms would have understood about the pizza."

"Sam, I thought you said you were still hungry." Mom's voice stopped me and I turned to look at her.

"I am."

"Then come eat." She instructed.

"Can I have the pizza?"

Mama shook her head. "No, we want you to eat something else."

"Then I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." I said just as my stomach growled loudly. I quickly turned and flopped on the bed in front of me. "Stupid parents." I muttered in English.

"What was that about parents Sam?" Mama asked.

I groaned. I had forgotten that they were learning English. "It was nothing," I muttered. "Forget it."

Mama was by me in less than a minute. "I want to know what you said." She demanded.

"Then learn English faster." I countered.

Feeling myself being picked up, I suddenly found myself staring at a corner of the temple. "Let me know when you're ready to tell us what you said." Mama directed before walking away.

My stomach rumbled again and I slowly began to cry. Leave it to Xena to ruin a perfectly great day. I thought. This woman would never be my mother, not the way I wanted her to be anyway. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed all thoughts of a popcorn slumber party pushed from my head.

I felt the tingle and knew that Aphrodite was back. My thoughts were confirmed when she laid a gentle hand on my arm. "What's up sweet pea?"

"Xena has to ruin everything." I began. "I'm starving and they wouldn't let me finish the pizza, so I went to lie down and called them something in English."

"And?"

"Well, they understood the parents part but not the word I said before it and I'm not telling them."

I felt a gentle kiss to my temple as her hand rubbed my back. "What did you say?"

I sighed. "Stupid parents."

She giggled. "Is that all, good grief and your warrior mommy is making such a big deal out of it."

I nodded. "Well, she gets paranoid when she can't understand what's being said.

"I can totally fix that my little warrior bard." Aphrodite explained as she snapped her fingers. "There all better now."

"What's all better?" Mom said as she approached us.

I groaned into the wall. "Auntie, what did you do?"

"Just trying to help. Now, why don't you let your mom in on the secret?"

"No. Let them figure it out." I pouted.

"Would one of you please tell me what is going on?" Mom asked as she pulled me from the corner.

Aphrodite grinned. "You're speaking and understanding English. Can't you tell?"

Mom stopped a moment and said something in Greek. She then said the same thing in English. "Oh the gods, Aphrodite what did you do?"

I giggled as Aphrodite beamed. "You are so welcome sweet pea. I aim to please."

"Can I come out of the corner now?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "We want you to come eat something."

I shrugged and pulled away from Mom as I reached the table and sat down. Surprisingly the pizza was still hot and I reached for it once again. I wasn't fast enough however, and Mama pulled it from my reach.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I glared at her. "I want my pizza."

"Eat something else first." Mama instructed.

"Why? The pizza has everything I need, meat, veggies, the crust, even tomatoes. Why should I have to eat stuff we can have any day?"

"I don't want you getting sick on the pizza."

"I won't. You're just being mean." I crossed my arms and sat still. There was no way I wasn't going to get my pizza. One way or another.

"Sam, eat something else." Mom suggested passing me a bunch of grapes.

I shook my head and stood up quickly. "I don't want the damn grapes!" I shouted throwing them across the room, "And I don't want the bread, or the cheese, or the meat, or any of this!" I proceeded to try and throw all the food from the table. "I want my pizza." I screamed as Mama finally grabbed me.

I managed to kick over a chair in my attempts to get out of her grasp and the loud thud caused Eve to jump and begin crying loudly.

I finally wrested myself from Mama's grasp and I turned to face her. "I want my pizza."

She said nothing, but picked me up and dropped me on my bed. "I will talk to you later young lady." She looked at me hard. "I would suggest you stay there Samina. We both need time to cool off."

I stuck my tongue out at her departing back. "I'm staying here because I want to, not because you tell me to." I yelled after her as she took a now screaming Eve from Mom's arms.

I lay face down on my bed crying frustrated tears into my pillow. All I wanted was some pizza, a little comfort from home and Xena had to ruin it. This Xena was not my favorite person in the world, that's for sure. I realized that I was more homesick now than I had been since first arriving here. I had just wanted a bit of comfort food from back home and they hadn't understood that. Missing my moms more than ever, I began to cry real tears.

I felt someone beside me on the bed and tried to stop the tears. I couldn't and shrugged their hand off my shoulder. "Go away." I mumbled.

"Sammy, let's talk about this." Mom tried.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just wanted something from home and Xena ruined it." I began to sniffle and more tears came.

"She didn't say you couldn't have the pizza. She said you could have it later, after you ate something else."

"She ruined the best day I've had since coming here." I protested turning over and glaring into her green eyes. "I want my moms and they aren't here." I rolled over again and scooted as far toward the wall as I could. I was feeling sorry for myself and Gabrielle being sympathetic with me, just wouldn't work right now.

My shoulder was grabbed and I was turned onto my back. "Now you listen to me young lady, your mothers are right here and though I understand you being homesick and angry, you have no right to treat us this way."

Her green eyes flashed but I was too busy being angry to notice.

"If my moms were here, they'd have let me eat that pizza without all the fuss. They would have understood that it was something from home that I never thought I'd see or taste again." I tried to shake her off, but her hand stayed put.

"You have to stop the feeling sorry for yourself Samina. You are here, you can't go back, and right now you're angry with a decision we made. You are not going to blame us however, for your behavior."

I tried to roll back over, but was stopped. She pulled me to a sitting position and looked at me in the eyes. "You have a choice to make Samina. You can either drop the attitude and apologize to your mama and me for your behavior, or you can face the consequences of your actions." She got off the bed and put her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "I hope you make the right decision."

I pulled back from her and leaned against the wall briefly before once more placing my head on my pillow. There was no way I was going to apologize for wanting something from home, on the other hand, I liked my bottom attached to my body. I briefly turned over and watched as Mom and Mama sat together on the couch, calming Eve. Any thoughts of apologies went out the window and I became jealous of my little sister once more. I was here because of her, and I'd lost everything I'd known because of her. Sighing, I turned back to the wall and decided just to wait and see what the end of the day would bring.

I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my shoulder gently waking me up. "Sam, get up, it's time to talk." Mama's voice was gentle, but I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet.

Sitting up, I scooted off the bed and followed her to the overstuffed couch. She sat down next to Mom, and I sat across from them on the loveseat.

I crossed my arms across my chest, thinking it was best to take my Mama's advice and wait for the enemy to attack first. Apparently Xena was also taking her own advice for we glared at each other for several tense moments before Gabrielle interrupted.

"Sam we need to talk about this. We can't help you if you won't talk to us."

I forced my eyes from blue to green, giving Gabrielle the same cold look that I was giving Xena.

"Gabrielle, I've had enough of this," Xena finally broke the silence. "She obviously isn't going to give in. We tried it your way, now it's time for mine."

I looked back to Xena, her tone making me suddenly unsure if I was making the wisest choice. My doubt was confirmed when Xena stood and then grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to stand as well.

"We'll be in the back," she informed Gabrielle as she started to half lead and half drag me beside her.

My heart began to race in my chest as I discovered my tongue was no longer working. My life was going to be ended abruptly and my only chance of survival was stubbornly refusing to work.

We continued to the back of the temple where Xena found some sort of storage room with a door. Still holding me by the arm, she pulled me inside and abruptly closed the door behind us.

There wasn't much in the room, but she managed to find an old stool, which she righted and then sat down on. She took a minute meeting my eyes evenly and I swallowed hard. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, but I managed to squeak out an "I'm sorry." She raised a single eyebrow. "Little late for that, don't ya think?"

I looked down at my toes, not being able to meet her eyes any longer. My eyes were once again blurry with tears. "Please, Mama."

"Oh, so now I'm your Mama?"

She wasn't going to make this easy on me and I bit my lip nervously. "You've always been my Mama, I was just really angry before." I whispered.

She sighed, reaching out and gently taking my hands in hers. "Oh little one, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. I'm sorry too, that I can't be the Mama that you know and remember. But no matter what, I'll always love you Sam."

Those words finally allowed me to release my anger and I broke. It was as if the floodgates were opened and I poured myself into her embrace, thoroughly soaking her leathers with my tears.

I'm not sure what happened next because I don't remember her picking me up, but the next thing I knew she had pulled me into her lap and was gently rocking and humming to me. I allowed myself to get lost in her gentle melody, no longer aware of the passage of time. My Mama was holding me and making me feel safe once again, and that was enough for now.

Once my tears had stopped Mama finally pulled back and met my eyes once again. "Feel better now?" She asked.

"Not really," I sniffled. "But I'm not as angry anymore."

"Good," Mama managed half a smile.

"I'm still in trouble though, aren't I?"

She tapped the end of my nose playfully. "So much so, that I'm not even sure where to begin."

"I guess I do," I started quietly. "I'm sorry Mama, I really am. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or disrespected you, or thrown food at you."

She chuckled and I began to think there might be a way to talk myself out of this. "I have to admit, it's been a while since anyone's thrown food at me. Well, besides Eve," she amended with another chuckle.

I grinned. Mama sure seemed to be taking this awfully well. "I need to apologize to Mom too, and Auntie Dite, after all I did make a mess of her temple."

Mama nodded approvingly. "Those are good ideas little one, and I'm sure they will both appreciate that after we finish our chat."

Our chat? Darn it, I was so close. Maybe I was being too confident. "Our chat?" I tried to clarify. Maybe, just maybe if I played innocent I'd still have a chance to save my backside.

"Yes," Mama's voice dropped and octave. "I doubt that the future me would approve of your behavior today any more than the me you are talking to right now."

Double Damn. She used her warrior princess voice. I was toast, but I knew that she was right. I sighed and leaned into her again. "You're right Mama. You wouldn't have liked that very much."

"I'm glad that's something we can both agree on then."

****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I had finished apologizing to Mom and was now cleaning up the mess I made when I had thrown food. I felt the familiar tingle and stood up as Aphrodite made her appearance. Giving her a hug, I sniffed and rubbed my backside again.

"I'm sorry I threw food in your temple Auntie." I apologized.

"That's okay my little warrior bard, want some help cleaning it up?"

I shook my head. "No, I made the mess, I need to clean it up." I sighed heavily and returned to my duties.

"Come on Xena, let me help the little warrior bard, then we can start our slumber party."

Even though Aphrodite had addressed Mama, it was Mom who spoke. "No Aphrodite, she made the mess and she is going to clean it up."

I looked up and grinned as Auntie Dite gave her best scowl. "You two are no fun. I remember when Cupie was her age and was shooting arrows everywhere. He managed to knock over a very important statue, but I just," she waved her arms and my mess was gone. "Did that and we kept having fun all day." She winked at me as my moms glared at her. "Oops, did I do that? I'm so sorry, but it's gone now. So let's have our slumber party!"

She waved her arms again and I suddenly found myself in my favorite pajamas from home. I heard Mama's growl and looked at my moms to find them also decked out in their favorite sweats and t-shirts from home. Laughing I hugged Aphrodite again. "How about some popcorn and chocolate bars?" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and put her hands on her hips and looked at me. "Well duh, it's not a slumber party without popcorn and chocolate."

"Aphrodite!" My moms yelled at the same time while I tried to catch the now falling kernels of popcorn with my tongue.

The goddess of love seemed undisturbed by my mothers' annoyance and joined me in trying to catch the popcorn raining from the ceiling with her tongue as well.

"Aphrodite!" Mama said again, this time advancing on the goddess. "Stop this now!"

The goddess closed her mouth and looked at my Mama. "What? I'm just trying to give Sam some fun."

Mama looked at her clothes. "What exactly are we wearing?"

"Your favorite sweats and t-shirts from home." I supplied. "Never thought I'd see them again." I had grabbed a bowl and was now allowing it to fill as the popcorn continued to fall.

"Stop this white stuff from falling too." Mom directed. "What is it anyway?"

"Popcorn." I supplied popping a piece into my mouth. "Yum, buttered too."

I hugged Aphrodite again. "You so rock."

"I know sweet pea."

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted our fun as we turned to see my mom, staff in hand and a broken urn on the ground.

"Hey! Why so harsh? You know how I feel about my relics Gabrielle." Aphrodite's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Its twin is going to meet the same fate if you don't knock off this foolishness right now." Mom warned pointing her staff at another urn.

Putting up her hands in surrender Aphrodite nodded. "Alright, alright, chill my bard." She said as the popcorn stopped raining from the ceiling.

I offered some popcorn to Mama, but she shook her head. "Suit yourself, but it's great. Almost as good as pizza."

Mama narrowed her eyes at me and took the bowl from my hand. "Go to bed Sam."

"What? No way! I thought we were having a slumber party." I protested. My brain once again disconnected from my mouth.

"Yeah, warrior babe, what's up? I want to have a little fun with my little warrior bard." Aphrodite protested as well.

"Sam is going to bed, she doesn't need a party after that fit she threw earlier." Mama's voice was firm and I knew that look on her face.

"But Mama, you already spanked me for that," I whined.

She looked at me, narrowing her eyes in just a way that I knew I was on thin ice. "And unless you want a repeat performance, you'll do as I say."

I glanced to Mom for help, but by the look on her face, she was going to back Mama up. Well at least now they were acting like my parents.

"It's no use Auntie, they just don't want us to have any fun tonight."

"It's okay sweet pea, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Aphrodite whispered to me. She then bent to give me a hug and I was surprised to find a chocolate bar materialize in my hand. Keeping my back to my parents, I was careful to use my body to block their view as she pulled back and we exchanged wide smiles. Still hidden from view, I raised the candy to my neck and willed it to disappear into my locket.

"Thanks Auntie." I whispered.

"Any time my little warrior bard." She winked at me before turning to my parents. "Later." She waved before disappearing in a haze of pink flowers.

I glared at my moms and slowly walked toward my bed. Climbing in, I couldn't help but smile at the comfort that surrounded me. A real bed. It seemed years ago that I had known what a real bed was like. Thankful for this one, at least for tonight, I climbed under the covers and turned my face toward the wall.

"Sam, sit up please." Mom's voice was behind me and I huffed in protest.

"I thought I had to go to bed."

"You do, but your mama and I want to talk to you first. Now, sit up."

Reluctantly I did so and pulled my knees to my chest as they both sat on the end of my bed. "What, planning to make me sleep on the floor so I don't have anything good to remember about today?"

Mama raised her eyebrow and icy blue eyes stared into mine. "Enough attitude Samina."

I said nothing as I glared at them. If they wanted to talk, they could, it didn't mean that I had to.

"Despite what you think Sam, we did not cancel your slumber party to be mean." Mom explained.

Forgetting my earlier resolve I snapped my head up and opened my mouth. "Really? Because that's what you've been doing to me all day. First you take away my pizza, then the slumber party, and you don't even let me eat the popcorn. Everything fun or happy from home, you had to ruin. I don't know what else to call that except for being mean."

I shut my mouth again and groaned inside as both of my mothers' eyes flashed. I hoped my death would be quick, but the way they were acting today, they would probably draw it out just for their enjoyment.

I watched as Mama silently counted to twenty and Mom took a few calming breaths. They looked at each other and Mom gave Mama a slight nod. Sighing loudly I dug myself in deeper. "Well, have you decided which one is going to handle that particular attitude or are you going to flip a coin for the right?" I stifled the smirk that was starting to form on my lips. "There, now you have two to deal with. Maybe you can flip the coin for which one you want."

I watched as Mama got off the bed and headed to the back of the temple after grabbing her sword. I knew I had pushed her too far on seeing that. She never worked out with her sword unless she was too angry to deal with something in the moment.

I looked at Mom and wondered what she would do. To my surprise, she moved a little closer to me and crossed her legs. "Why Samina?" Her voice was soft but had an edge to it, I'd only heard a few times in my life.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" I asked quietly.

She nodded.

"The truth?"

Another nod.

"I wanted you to hurt as much as I hurt right now."

I saw the surprise in her eyes as she reached out to take my hands. "I'd say you accomplished your mission. Did it make you feel any better?"

I shook my head. "No, I feel worse actually." I pulled my hands away from hers. "I know my moms would be ashamed of the way I've treated you tonight and their disappointment is worse than anything."

I could see the indecision on her face and made the decision for her. "Please, I just want to be alone." I stated quietly before lying down again and turning toward the wall.

I felt Mom shift back so I could stretch out but was surprised when she lay beside me a few moments later. Wrapping her arm around me, she kissed the back of my head and moved the hair from my face. I wondered what she would do next and was shocked when she began, "I sing a song of Samina daughter of The Warrior Princess and Amazon Queen…."

****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA*****

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Gabrielle slowly slid out from under her sleeping child. Standing, she turned and collapsed into Xena's arms, finally letting her tears free.

Feeling strong arms around her, she finally pulled back and reached up to wipe away a stray tear from the warrior's face. "I hate that we don't seem to know what to do to make her pain go away."

Leading the shorter woman to their bed, Xena smiled at the sleeping form of her youngest daughter in the crib provided by Aphrodite before slipping into bed with Gabrielle. She said nothing as Gabrielle found her usual spot in the bed, one arm around her waist.

"What did she tell you Gabrielle?" The warrior finally spoke.

She felt her bard take a deep breath. "She told me that she wanted us to hurt as much as she's hurting and that her moms would be ashamed of how she treated us tonight. Xena, she was so upset because she felt she had disappointed them."

Xena rubbed her hand on Gabrielle's back and kissed the top of her head. "She still can't see them as us, can she?"

"No. We're never going to be able to live up to her memories Xena. I don't want her to hurt anymore, but I don't know what else to do."

The warrior grinned slightly. "Well, maybe the fact that we can all speak English now will help a bit."

"Maybe." A lone tear fell from the bard's eye. "We have to do something Xena, or I'm afraid we'll lose her."

"We won't lose her." The warrior's voice was harsh. "I will not lose another child." Softening her tone, she amended, "We'll find a way Gabrielle, we have to."

Finally slipping into silence neither woman heard the silent tears from the child no longer asleep.

***XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***

Sorry this one was so long folks…there was no good place to split it and I didn't want the chapter to suffer.

Let me know what you thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 32

Considering I had a very hard time sleeping it was no surprise that I slept in the next morning and was woken only when the smell of pancakes hit my nose. Sitting up, I stretched and thanked Aphrodite once again for the most comfortable place to sleep, even if I didn't do much of it, since leaving home.

Climbing out of bed, I slowly made my way to the table where Mom and Mama were trying to figure out the method of eating the pancakes in front of them. Not sure what to say to them after overhearing their conversation the night before, I sat quietly and proceeded to give them a lesson in proper pancake consumption. I didn't argue when Mama put a large spoonful of fruit on my plate, or when Mom told me to go easy on the syrup. In fact, I really didn't say much at all unless asked a direct question.

I watched as Eve slowly chewed a bite of pancake until it was a gooey mess. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but Mama was happier that she managed to get her to eat a small bowl of hot cereal.

Finally deciding to go for broke, I opened my mouth again. "So, what now?"

Mama's eyebrow raised and she had genuine confusion on her face. "What do you mean little one?"

"Last night," I paused and fiddled with my fork, "what's my punishment?"

Mama reached over to take my hand, but I pulled it back and placed both hands on my lap. "Well, we thought maybe you could spend a day with Aphrodite today. Have a little fun."

It was my turn to be confused. "You're not punishing me?"

Mom shook her head. "We can't punish you for how you feel Sammy."

Not knowing what to feel, but knowing with certainty that these women in front of me were nothing like my moms, I panicked. Quickly getting up from the table, I ran toward the back of the temple and slipped into the storage room Mama had taken me to last night. Locking the door, I sat on the floor of the room and wished for the one thing I couldn't have. My moms.

I was distracted by the heat around my neck. My locket began to glow and suddenly my birthday journal was on my lap. Smiling through my tears, I began to leaf through it, telling myself every story the same way Mom had told them to me. When I closed my eyes, it was almost like I could feel them with me, snuggled on the couch in front of the fire.

Feeling a tingle in my spine, I put the journal down and collapsed into Aphrodite's open arms as she sat on the floor next to me. Surprisingly, she said nothing, but allowed my tears to run their course before pushing me back and washing my face off with a wet cloth produced from thin air.

"Oh my little warrior bard, I hate to see you so sad. It kills my auntie mojo." She sympathized, her dark eyes searching mine. "What's got you so teary eyed?"

"They haven't even come after me," I stuttered. "Been in here forever and they haven't even knocked." I knew I wasn't making sense, but I didn't know where to start.

"Slow down sweet pea." Aphrodite pulled me onto her lap and held me tight. "This about last night?"

I nodded.

"And their reaction this morning?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah, not one of their finest moments, I'll give them that." She acknowledged. "They love you Sam, I can feel it. They just don't know what to do right now. You're homesick for women that don't exist yet."

"I know, that's the problem." I sniffed.

She put me next to her on the floor and I suddenly found myself sitting on overstuffed pillows. Smiling a bit, I watched as she opened the journal and pointed to a picture. "Tell me about this picture."

I looked at her and shook my head. "You were there, you took it."

"I know, but tell me anyway."

I grinned. "That was my 3rd birthday, and I'd gotten my first real staff. Mama carved it to look just like the staff Ephiny gave to Mom. I have that look on my face because the bird on the top scared me." I laughed. "They had to take it off and I never did let them put it back on."

Aphrodite hugged me and closed the book. Handing it to me, she stood and pulled me up. "Go share this with them. Give them your stories and memories, it just might help."

"It'd be weird." I tried to slide down the wall, but she wouldn't let me.

"Well, I know a certain little girl out there who loves her big sister. I bet she'd love to hear these stories." Aphrodite smiled at me and hugged me once again before opening the door of the storage room. "We'll have our spa day tomorrow, today; you become the bard I know you can be." Giving me a kiss on the forehead she turned me around and gave me a gentle swat to get me moving from the room.

I slowly walked back toward my parents and noticed Eve playing on a large rug on the floor. There were a ton of throw pillows and I sat down, putting my back against the couch. She crawled over to me and clapped, signing up. I picked her up and put her on my lap opening the journal.

"Hey Evie, would you like to see something special?" I asked. "This is a picture," I pointed out the first page of the book. "And this book is all about me and our moms." I sighed as she clapped and pointed to the picture of me moments after my birth.

She looked at me, and I began to tell her about the page. "Well, this is right after I was born Evie. Mom was so tired, but she says it was all worth it because they got me out of the deal." I kissed the top of Eve's head and handed her a teething ring Mama had made. "But Mama said that she never knew Mom could swear like that until she was in labor."

I allowed Eve to turn the pages as she wanted and slowly shared the story behind each one. I finally felt my moms sit on the floor next to us. At some point, Eve had moved to Mama's lap for her morning snack and a nap, but I continued as if I was telling her the stories. Mom and Mama quietly began asking questions and I answered them softly, never looking at them.

"And this picture Evie, is of my last birthday at home." I traced the faces on the page as I spoke to my still sleeping sister. I told her in detail about that day, the cake Mom had made, Mama singing to me, Ares showing up at school, and getting the locket from Aphrodite.

Moving to the next page, still blank, I blinked back tears. "Maybe Evie, you could help be draw a picture next year and we could write about my birthday instead of the picture." I sighed and closed the journal, it immediately disappeared and my locket glowed for a brief minute as it returned to the safety around my neck.

"Thank you Sammy." Was all I heard before being enveloped in two sets of loving arms determined to squish the life from me.

***XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****

Eve was still sleeping and I was sitting between my moms on the overstuffed couch. "I think we need to talk Sam." Mama began.

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Why did you run this morning?" Mom asked.

I looked up at her like she had grown a second head. "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head.

"I had done, probably one of the worst things in my life last night, and the two of you didn't even mention it. You were going to let me have a day of fun with Auntie Dite." My voice became angry again. "Then, I run off and you don't even bother to come after me."

"Sam, we thought that you needed to be alone for a while. That's why we didn't come after you." Gabrielle answered. "We're still getting to know you and what works."

I glared at her. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. You're kid tells you off last night, hurts you on purpose, and runs off at breakfast and you don't bother doing anything?" I shook my head at her. "I'd have been in Mom's study faster than I could say my own name for pulling stunts like that."

I shifted my seat and looked up at Mama. "And you were willing to let me party with the goddess of love today. When you didn't come after me, it felt like you just didn't care."

"Sam, how could you think we don't care?" Mom asked.

"How could I not?" I looked at my hands and crawled off the couch, moving to the loveseat. "No punishment, fun with Auntie, you not coming after me, what else was I supposed to think?"

Mama rubbed her hand over her face and looked at Mom expectantly. Mom shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Mama. She finally looked at me and leaned forward, her arms on her lap. "Sam, what did you mean when you said you'd be in your mom's study faster than you could say your name?"

I suddenly found my fingers very interesting. I was quiet until I felt gentle fingers under my chin, guiding my head upwards. "Tell me." Mom's voice was firm.

I sighed. "Mom's study is where I sometimes found myself chatting with mom."

"Uh-huh, how so?"

"Well, usually her hand or hairbrush would do all the talking and my backside would do all the listening." I mumbled.

Mom nodded and looked at Mama. Mama slowly stood and gave Mom a light kiss. Kissing the top of my head she smiled at me gently. "I'm going to go put your sister down someplace more comfortable." She said quietly before picking up a still sleeping Eve and heading toward the back of the temple where Aphrodite had set up the mountain of pillows earlier.

Mom moved from the couch to sit on the loveseat next to me. Drawing me into her, she put her arm around my shoulder and waited for me to relax before speaking. "Is that what I need to do Sammy? Do I need to have one of those chats with you?"

I shrugged and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I would like an answer Sam."

I merely shrugged again, unable to articulate what I was feeling.

Mom sighed and pulled me closer. "Okay, then let me tell you what I think." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I think that you're confused, and scared, and not quite sure what to make of this whole situation with Xena and me."

I shifted against her, but still didn't say anything. I heard another sigh as Mom continued. "Sammy, Xena and I understand that this has been harder for you than us. You've lost everything familiar to you, including your parents. And in their place are these look-a-likes that are close to what you are used to, but not quite there yet."

"I told them I wouldn't come," I whispered. "I told them I wouldn't come if they weren't going to be here with me. But I came anyway." I looked up at her. "Why did they make me come when they knew I'd be alone?"

Mom shifted and turned on the loveseat to look at me fully. Her eyes flashed as she stared into mine. "They let you come Sam because they knew they had to. There wasn't a choice. And they knew you wouldn't be alone, that we would be here."

I looked down at my lap and sniffed.

Mom put her fingers under my chin again and forced me to look at her. "Look at me Sam, I am your mom and I am here. I may not have my future self's memories, but that doesn't make me any less me. You are my daughter and I love you. We will make our own memories, and Xena and I will do everything possible to make your life here as happy as we can, but we can't do it if you keep holding us up to women that don't yet exist."

I shifted uncomfortably on the loveseat. I knew she was right, but taking this step was almost as scary as coming back in time in the first place. Letting go of the moms I knew to embrace this Xena and Gabrielle required a leap of faith that I wasn't sure I had.

She let go of my chin and my eyes dropped again. "Sammy, I know you miss your moms. A part of me is glad that you miss them so much because it means that Xena and I did something very right in raising you."

My head shot up and I looked at her in surprise. "Just remember, Xena and I aren't done yet Sammy, and we'll try to become as good as parents as they were to you, but you have to give us a chance."

I nodded. "I'll try." I whispered.

She smiled at me gently and pulled me into a hug. "I know you will Sammy." Pushing me back, her eyes held mine. "All of us are going to make mistakes Sammy. You made one yesterday and we made one today. One that I now need to correct."

I nodded. I knew, in that moment, that I had to give this woman my trust. I knew it went both ways, but they had trusted me so far and now it was time for me to do the same. I watched as she retrieved the hairbrush from her bags before returning to me.

Holding out her hand to me she waited until I stood and took it. Leading me toward the back of the temple, I realized that we were heading back to the storage room Mama had taken me to the night before. Wondering if I'd ever look at a broom closet the same way again, I allowed myself to be led to my fate.

***XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA****

I was still sniffling as I shifted uncomfortably at the table. Mom had used the hairbrush like a pro and I hoped to never require a chat quite that intense with it again. She now had me doing a writing exercise and after a bit of experiment, I found that neither she nor Mama could read or write English. I was stuck writing in Greek on scrolls sitting on a very sore backside. This writing assignment was pure torture and I suddenly realized that there was more of my mom in this Gabrielle than I had realized. Nobody but my mom could think of something this devious I was certain of that.

"How's the scroll coming?" Mama sat down next to me and ruffled my hair.

I shifted again before looking at her. "I was just thinking that maybe Mom is learning too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well only my mom could think of having me write the next great novel in Greek while sitting on the hottest backside in all the known world."

Mama chuckled. "Wields a mean hairbrush doesn't she?"

I nodded then looked at her again. "But how would you know that?" I asked.

"I have many skills, remember?" She answered with a wink before kissing the top of my head and heading to help Mom give Eve a bath.


	33. Chapter 33

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 33

We had spent the week at the temple with Aphrodite. I managed to get to take a bath alone again and enjoyed it thoroughly. Auntie had taken me to a great spa somewhere in southern Greece while the moms and Eve stayed behind at the temple, and I was even able to sit for more than a few minutes without discomfort again.

I was now helping Eve to stand as she became more and more determined to walk on her own. I was half listening to the conversation taking place on the furniture around me and knew that the plans to continue our travels were being discussed. Not really wanting to think about leaving and living on the road again, I ignored the adults around me and simply focused on having fun with my little sister.

"Sam, come here please." I heard Mama's voice, but chose to ignore it. I knew she wanted to let me know what the plan was, but I wasn't ready to leave the safety of the temple yet. In here, I could almost feel like I was home again.

"Samina," her tone became lower and I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning to face her, still seated on the floor.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

Mama shook her head and stood. She picked up Eve and handed her to mom. She then returned to me and unceremoniously took my arm in her hand and pulled me to my feet. Guiding me back to where she was sitting, I was pushed onto the chair next to hers.

"Sheesh, all you had to do was ask." I whined.

Standing quickly, she pulled me up from the chair and delivered one solid whack to my backside before depositing me back in it and sitting down herself. I decided to heed the warning and began to study my fingers waiting for someone to speak.

Feeling movement around me, I heard a scroll rustling and looked up to see Mom laying a scroll and quill on the table. Motioning to me, I stood and sat at the table as she had indicated. She put her left hand on the back of the chair and waited until Mama had joined us. Mama's right hand joined hers on the chair and I was quiet until Mama spoke.

"I need for you to draw us a map. Anything you can remember from the maps that I had you study before you left."

"Why?"

"Please Sam, I'll explain in a bit, but right now, I'd like you to draw the maps."

I crossed my arms in front of me. "I want to know why."

I heard Mama sigh and Mom's voice. "Because we're your moms and we say to. Now, get busy young lady."

Muttering about power hungry amazons, I grasped my locket and watched as my bag appeared. Opening it, I removed five scrolls and placed them on the table. Closing my bag, I watched as it disappeared and felt the familiar warmth at my neck.

"Sam?" Mama's voice was curious.

"Why draw them when you already did?" I asked. "After all, you are the all-knowing warrior princess. I guess you figured you'd ask me for maps at some point."

Smirking at my moms' silence I point to the scrolls. "This one has directions to Amphipolis from various points in the ancient world, including, but not limited to all of Greece, Thrace, and Asia. This one tells me how to find Amazon lands in various places throughout the known world. I believe I can find my way to our tribe, the northern tribe, and some obscure tribe in Siberia if I had to. Scroll three, for your amusement is the map to Pylos from various points in the known world. Scroll four is the lucky map that tells me the points of all of Aphrodite's temples throughout Greece and Thrace. Finally we have scroll five," I picked up the scroll and handed it to Mama. "Detailed instructions on how maps 1-4 should be used in our journey to get Eve baptized, save Olympus, and bond as a family." My voice was laced with sarcasm, but pulling out the maps meant that we would be moving on soon, and I still didn't want to do that.

Mama took the scroll from my hand and sat down in the chair next to me as Mom mirrored her movements on my other side.

"Please bring your bag back Sam." Mom instructed.

I looked at her warily. The last time I had been instructed to get the bag, Mama wanted to take things from it to leave in the future, I wasn't about to take the chance that this might happen now.

"Why do you want it?"

"We'd like to see everything you brought with you, Sam. These maps are important, yet you never showed them to us before now." Mama answered.

"You never asked for the maps before now. It's not like I was hiding them from you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and didn't move. "I'm not bringing the bag back here now."

"Sam, we need to know what's in it." Mom tried.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll make you a list," I huffed. "I'll even use my best penmanship, but you can't go through my bag. It's mine and you have no right to search something that is private."

Mama's fingers moved to my jaw and turned my head in her direction. "As long as we are your mothers, we have every right to go through your bags and make sure that you are safe. You, young lady, are on very thin ice. Now, bring the bag here and empty it."

I looked briefly at Aphrodite who shrugged and waved at me as she vanished. "Thanks for the support Auntie." I muttered, jerking my head free of Mama's hand and staring straight ahead.

****XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, wiping my eyes as Mom put a scroll and a quill in front of me. "Get started on that list Sam." She instructed.

"In your best handwriting," Mama added.

Shifting again, I rubbed my aching backside and began my list. Twenty minutes later I stood up and headed to my bed. Crawling in, I covered myself with the comforter and ignored the loud yell. "Samina!"

I cautiously peeked out from the covers. "You never said it had to be in Greek." I responded before ducking under the covers once again.

I was rubbing my backside while gently hitting my forehead on the wall. I hated standing in the corner and I'd been here at least five minutes. My instincts told me that this torture wasn't going to end well especially for me, as I stood up straighter and began kicking the wall with the toe of my shoe.

"Stop kicking the wall." My mama had come up behind me and I jumped.

"I hate it when you do that." I hissed. "Can't make noise like a normal person," I rambled. "No, I'm the great warrior princess the gods forbid if anyone knows I'm behind them."

I squealed as two solid swats made contact with my still warm backside. "I will not tolerate disrespect Samina." Mama growled into my ear.

I slowly turned and met her glare with one of my own. "And I don't like it when you go back on your word."

I felt her take a step back at that. I smiled briefly, I had her interested.

"What are you talking about Sam? I always keep my word."

"You told me if I made that list then you'd drop the whole thing about my bag. Well, I did what you asked, I made the list." I shifted and rubbed my bottom again. "But you didn't keep your word, you're still bugging me about the bag."

I felt a hand grip my upper arm and lead me from the corner to the loveseat. Sitting down, Mama pulled me between her legs and looked at me. "Sam, you knew that we expected that list to be in a language your mom and I can read. We cannot read or write English and you know that. You directly disobeyed us by writing that list in English."

I shook my head. "I did not. I did exactly what you asked, you just don't like that I outmaneuvered you on a technicality."

Seeing the brief flash of anger in Mama's eyes I realized too late, that I had pushed too far. Maybe calling the warrior princess to the carpet wasn't such a bright move on my part. Backing up, I walked straight into Mom. She guided me by my shoulders to the table and placed a new quill and scroll in front of me. I looked up at her in confusion and she laid a gentle hand on Mama's arm as Mama tried to take me from my chair.

"Xena," Mom said quietly. "Sam's right. She did fulfill her end of the bargain." She ruffled my hair as I grinned. "However, we had other expectations, and though they weren't spelled out specifically Sam knew what they were. Therefore, she'll sit here until she writes the list again, in a language we can read and write."

"But you said I fulfilled my part of the bargain." I protested.

"Oh you did Sam, now, I 'm making sure you fulfill it again, in a way that fulfills your mother's and I side of the bargain as well."

I once again crossed my arms in front of me. "No."

Mom bent close and whispered loudly enough for me and Mama to hear. "You will do what we've asked Sam, the question is will you do it before or after your mama has spanked you for your disrespect."

"What do you mean Mom?" I asked, lowering my arms.

"I mean Samina, would you like Xena to spank you now or wait until after you give us the proper list?"

I gulped. "Isn't there another option, like I'll just write the list and go to bed early?"

Mom crouched down and looked me in the eyes. "Answer my question Sam."

I picked up the quill and began to write the list in Greek hoping that this answer would help me avoid the spanking Mom had mentioned.

I quickly finished the list and handed it to Mom. She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Sam. Your mama is waiting for you in the storage closet."

"Mom…"

She looked at me, her green eyes flashing. "Don't make her wait any longer Sam." She was using her Amazon queen voice and I knew that I had no choice but to obey.

I slowly entered the storage room and was surprised to see another stool in the room. Sitting on the stood as Mama directed I waited quietly for my sentence to be passed.

"Sam, I want to talk to you."

I looked at Mama and nodded. "I figured you would." I sighed.

We were both quiet for a long moment as she studied me and I studied my hands which were fidgeting nervously in my lap.

"Mama?" "Sam." We both started at once.

She stopped and encouraged me to go first. I nodded to her and asked, "Mama, would it help to say that I was sorry?"

"That depends," she answered. "Are you sorry for the way you've been acting today, or about me getting ready to tan your hide?

I grimaced. "Both?" I answered honestly.

"Uh-huh," she returned. "Still, I'll bite. I want to know why you've been acting so defiant today. What happened Sam? Did we do, or not do something?

I shrugged, not really wanting to discuss my feelings on the reason behind my behavior. My mama would have known what was wrong. This mama didn't, and that was just another reminder that this Xena was not the mama I remembered. Not yet, anyway.

"Sam," Mama sighed. "How many times do we need to play this game?"

"Until we get it right?" I asked trying not to sound too much like a smart ass. Seeing the raised eyebrow, I sighed. "Can we just get this over with so I can go to bed?" The words came out a little sharper than I intended, but I figured that this mama had already made up her mind about punishing me and nothing I could do or say would change that.

She shook her head in disappointment as she looked at me. That look still hurt me, even though she wasn't my mama. I frowned, suddenly feeling a little less sorry for myself, and a bit more concerned with how I'd managed to hurt someone that genuinely cared about me.

Sighing again, I decided to take my life into my own hands and suddenly stood up. Yep, feeling suicidal I thought as I began to undo the button on my jeans.

Mama looked surprised, and then a bit confused as I unzipped them too. "Sam, what are you doing?" She asked as I managed to slide them down my hips.

"You're going to spank me right? I'm just helping you out. I figured you already made up your mind and I don't want to hurt you anymore Mama." I saw a flash of uncertainty cover her face as I shuffled over to her side and voluntarily lay across her lap. I then looked back up over my shoulder, "Do you want me to pull down my underwear too, or do you want to do that?"

"Sam," she started, but then trailed off.

"Yes Mama?" I asked.

"Stand up."

"Why, aren't you gonna spank me? I'm ready."

She then grabbed my arm and practically yanked me off her lap. I found myself standing in front of her as she pulled my jeans back up, buttoning and zipping them for me. Wagging a single, scolding finger at me she admonished, "Let me make one thing clear young lady, you do not decide how or when I punish you. Got that?"

"Yes Mama," I answered obediently.

She then rubbed her hand over her face. "Sit down." She ordered.

I sat again and waited for her to begin.

"Samina," Mama started. "I don't know what got into you today." She shook her head. "Don't you ever do that again," she suddenly stammered.

"Mama?"

"Damn it Sam." She then looked at the ceiling and muttered something in a language that I didn't understand. "I need you to drop the attitude, okay?" It's disrespectful and you know that neither your mom nor I will tolerate it."

I nodded. "Okay, Mama. I am sorry. Are you going to spank me now?"

Mama groaned and once again spoke in the unfamiliar language. "You say that one more time and I will! Got that?"

Now I was confused, but I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Good. So drop the attitude, be a little more cooperative, and for the gods' sake, apologize to your mom."

I nodded again. "I will Mama."

"Good," she agreed again. "Now that we have that out of the way, you're going to tell me exactly what is going on and just why you have the sudden attitude."

"Are you sure you wouldn't just rather spank me, Mama?"

"Sam," Mama replied in her warrior princess voice.

I sighed. "I don't want to go back on the road." I blurted out quickly.

"But why? We love to travel."

"Yeah, you and Mom love it. I hate it. I miss having a house, and a bed, and place to put my things. The same place to put my things every night. I don't mind a camping trip once in a while, but my idea of home isn't under the starts, it's under a roof."

"Sam, you have to realize that is your old life. Things here are just different. We can't settle down now, we have to travel out of necessity. It's not safe for Eve to stay anywhere too long."

"Don't you think I know that?" I returned, suddenly feeling the rage start to build in me again. "I understand that she's just a baby that she can't protect herself from the gods, but it's not fair. I'm your daughter too. What about me and what I want?"

"Oh little one," Mama's voice was gentle as she reached out and took my hand. Before I knew it, she'd pulled me onto her lap. Kissing the top of my head she waited until I had relaxed into her. "Sam, I'm going to make a promise to you," she continued. "You know that I always keep my word, right?"

I nodded into her chest.

"When this is over, your mom and I will discuss settling down with you guys. You'll have a bed, and a roof, and a place to put your stuff. The same place every night."

"Do you mean it?" I looked up to meet her blue eyes.

"Do I ever say anything that I don't mean little one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled. "No, Mama."

"Alright, now then, I suppose that I still need to punish you for your behavior earlier. After all, I don't think the future me would have let that type of behavior slide, would I?"

My smile suddenly turned upside down. "No, Mama, she wouldn't."

"Right then. Straight to bed after dinner and no dessert tonight either."

"Dessert?" I scrunched my nose as I looked at her. I wondered who had stolen my mama and replaced her with this squishy warrior.

She then tapped the end of my nose. "And," she added. "If we have to have this discussion again, I promise you that your backside will be taking the shine off my hairbrush. Understand?"

I swallowed hard, but nodded my understanding. Now that was the mama that I knew and loved.

"Good," she agreed again before bending slightly to once again kiss the top of my head. "Now, let's go. I believe you still need to apologize to your mom."

"Okay Mama." I agreed standing and waiting to take her hand as we left the storage room.

"Mom?" I approached her cautiously as she worked at the table on a scroll.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes Sammy?"

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted toward you and spoke to you today. I'll try not to do it anymore." I apologized.

"Apology accepted." She held open her arms and hugged me before kissing my forehead. "Now, you got get your scrolls, I want you to practice a few things."

I groaned but nodded. "Okay Mom." I answered heading off to retrieve the scrolls.

I watched from my bed as Mom stood and embraced Mama. Mama kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "Xena? What happened in there?" I heard Mom ask.

Mama grinned again and tapped the tip of her nose. "She is so her mother's daughter." I heard her reply before she gently kissed Mom again before walking toward our travel supplies to continue preparations.

***XENA****BARD***XENA****BARD****XENA*****

"Are you sure you have to go?" Aphrodite looked at us sadly.

Mama nodded and put Eve into her carrier. Eve screamed and began to sign down much to Mama's horror and my delight. "See, she doesn't like the road either." I chortled.

Mama glared at me as Mom chuckled. "She'll get used to it again Xena. I'm sure we'll all be fine."

Aphrodite hugged Mom before kissing Eve on the top of her head. Noting Mama's glare she huffed. "Oh relax warrior babe, it's not like I want to hurt the cutie pie."

She then turned to me and kissed my temple. Feeling a familiar warmth, I looked at her in confusion. "What did you just do Auntie Dite?" I asked.

She grinned. "Turn around and show your mommies."

Not really understanding, I turned to face them and watched as their faces registered many emotions in a split second. "Your chosen?" Mama bellowed causing Eve to cry. "She's your chosen?"

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "Yup, isn't it great? It means Ares can't get anywhere near her."

I rubbed my temple. "What happened?"

Suddenly a mirror was placed in my hand and I looked into it. The birthmark that was usually hidden by my hairline was more prominent and certainly was in the shape of a heart. "This is your mark?"

"Sure is my little warrior bard. Matches your locket and everything."

I giggled. "Yes, accessories are great."

She nodded. "I am so glad you've learned that already." She said seriously.

Mom finally seemed to come from her haze. "She's your chosen? How long?"

"Since birth." I answered. "This is actually a birth mark. The future you must know it, but this you didn't."

"Did you know it Sam?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, didn't have a clue and I never really thought much of it. I mean I just figured it was Auntie's way of letting you know she gave me to you."

My moms looked at each other and spoke volumes without saying a word. Finally calming Eve, Mama spoke again. "We'll talk about this later Aphrodite."

"What's to talk about?" The goddess answered. "It'll give her added protection and she's always been my chosen."

Mama groaned and ran her hand over her face. Motioning me to join her, she once again addressed my goddess mother. "I guess it's time we head out. Thanks for the use of your temple."

"No problem." Aphrodite smiled. "And don't worry about the horses, I'm taking care of everything." With that she snapped her fingers and we were no longer in the temple but standing outside a village wall, our horses next to us ready to go.

"Aphrodite!" Mom yelled.

"You're welcome sweet pea," a disembodied voice replied before I began to giggle in earnest.

"Sam," Mom said grinning herself.

"What? I'm glad she did this for us. Saves me some tortured road time." I smiled before hugging Mom. "Thanks for making her my goddess mother." I said simply before grabbing Mavri's reins and beginning the walk into the village of Pyros.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. More to come.

Thanks for all the reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 34

Entering the village of Pyros, I stopped short. I had expected it to be like any other village we had recently traveled through. Merchants, people staring at the women and kids travelling alone, and a few curious kids smiling shyly at us. Instead, I found a virtual shrine dedicated to Eli in the middle of the town square we had just entered.

As we continued our journey towards the local tavern and stable I noticed some people beginning to gather and show us a little too much interest. Especially Eve. "Mama?"

"Stay close Sam." Was the only reply I received.

Suddenly a small, gray haired woman separated from the crowd and stepped in front of us. "How dare you show your face here again." She hissed staring at Mom.

"We're here on our own business." Mama stepped up and stood in front of Mom. "Please let us pass."

"She let Eli die!" The woman yelled.

"I did what Eli asked!" Mom said back, her voice angrier than I'd ever heard it before.

The woman backed up as a younger man joined her and placed a hand on her elbow. "Gabrielle is correct Ava. Eli asked for none of us to interfere. It shows how strong her will was not to help him when she is such a trained warrior."

Mom's eyes still flashed as she eyed the stranger. "I don't remember you."

He smiled slightly at her and nodded. "My name is Zacharias. I was present the day Eli became our greatest martyr. He taught me much."

The young man smiled at me and then disappeared back into the crowd. We continued to walk and stopped in front of the local inn. "Stay here." Mama instructed handing Eve to Mom and entering the inn.

A loud thud followed by a scream and a man flying through the front door proceeded Mama rejoining us. "I've managed to get us a room for the night." She stated calmly before taking the horses' reins from me. "Sam come help me take care of the horses. Gabrielle, you and Eve go ahead and get settled in our room."

Mom shook her head slowly and gave a slow smile. "We'll talk later Xena." She admonished as Mama raised her shoulders in a 'what did I do' manner.

Taking Mavri's reins, I walked with Mama in silence for a bit before speaking, "Why did that woman say Mom let Eli die, and why did everyone else stare at us and whisper?"

Hearing a sigh, Mama said nothing as we reached the stables. "Your mom and I will explain most of it later, Sam."

Groaning, I nodded. "Yes ma'am, no questions here ma'am. I'll just blindly follow orders like a good soldier." I saluted and then jumped as the swat delivered to my backside gave me her message and I quietly took all the horses' reins as Mama entered the stables to speak to the man in charge. Hearing a loud groan, and various other noises, I quickly moved the horses from the door and waited. A few moments later a rather large man came flying through it and landed face first in the muck.

Coming from the barn, Mama was followed by a boy who looked to be about fifteen. Taking the reins from me, she addressed the boy. "These are our horses, nothing had better happen to them, or your boss will make me very upset." She paused for effect. "And I am not very pleasant when I'm upset. Do we understand each other?"

The boy gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am. No upsetting the horses, I understand and I'll be sure to look after them personally."

Mama nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good to hear. What's your name?"

"Makys," he replied quietly.

"Well Makys, I will be checking on the horses daily."

The boy nodded again, "I understand."

Mama gave him a slight night and then entered the barn, "Sam, take care of Mavri, I'll take care of these two."

"Sure Mama," I answered. I allowed myself to take time in brushing down Mavri, and then watched as Mama finished with Argo and began to brush out Mom's horse. Picking up a brush, I joined her and we worked in silence for a while.

"The people of Pylos may not be very friendly to us Sam." She began as we continued to groom the horse. "Some of them still blame Gabrielle for Eli's death."

"Why?"

"She never told you the story?"

I shook my head. "No, Mom said that there were some stories best not shared."

Mama sighed, but continued. "Ares killed Eli in the middle of town. Your mom wanted to defend him, to fight for him, but she didn't."

"Why not?"

"That's something you'll have to ask your mom." Mama's voice was soft but final. "Looks like we're done here. Let's head back and we can talk more with Gabrielle."

Taking Mama's hand, I lost myself in thought until we entered the room Mama had acquired for us. There were two rather large beds as well as a small table surrounded by chairs.

"Nice room," I commented before placing my staff in a corner and pulling off my boots. Sitting on my bed, I watched as Mama gave Eve a kiss before placing her on a blanket on the floor.

She and Mom sat in the wooden chairs by the table and turned them to face me. Neither said anything and I finally asked what I had been wanting to know since coming to Pylos.

Looking at Mom, I spoke softly, "Why did you let Ares kill Eli?"

Moving to sit next to me, Mom turned and looked into my eyes, "Because Eli asked that I honor what he stood for by allowing this to happen to him. To lay down my weapons and let him handle Ares."

"But why?" I knew my eyes held the confusion I felt, "He knew Ares would kill him. He knew that you could help him. Why not let you?"

Mom took a deep breath, "Eli knew that I respected his views, that I had become something between a bard and a warrior in a way that most people would not understand. He knew that I do not see myself as a warrior, and that I had tried to walk his path. He also knew that I would hold to his ideals no matter the cost if he asked it of me even if I don't agree with those ideals anymore."

I didn't really understand, but decided not to ask any more questions about Eli's death. It was obviously still very painful and I didn't want to cause either of my moms more pain. "What about Eve? Why was everyone in town looking at her so funny?"

Mama sighed again and then grinned as Eve began to crawl towards us, "Some of the people here saw what happened when Callisto told me that she had chosen me to be her mother in this lifetime."

"What are you talking about? Reincarnation?"

Mom nodded and laughed as Eve tossed a toy at Mama and giggled in delight as Mama caught it without even looking. "Yes, Callisto, this messenger of their God, Eli's God, told Xena that she could think of no one better to be her mother as she rejoined the cycle of life and death."

I looked at the small, giggling girl on the floor and then back to my parents, "There's more to it than that isn't there?"

"Yes, Eli's time was told to foretell the twilight of the gods. Eve being chosen as one of their God's messengers…." Mama trailed off as she moved and sat on the other side of me. I leaned into her and allowed my thoughts to wander briefly before sitting up once more.

"That's the reason the gods are after Eve. That's why Eli had to die, for Eve to be born." I looked at my moms again and smiled as Mom moved to sit with Eve on the blanket. "Who's Callisto?" I asked looking at them surprised when their faces became masks.

"I think that's enough for now," Mama said suddenly with forced cheerfulness. She kissed the top of my head and I knew that we would talk later. Sighing, I laid down on my bed and placed my head in Mama's lap enjoying the feel of her fingers running through my hair as the silence in the air hung around us heavily.

****XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA****

We had just finished our evening meal and were relaxing a bit in the large dining area of the inn. I noticed the young man who had introduced himself as Zacharias sitting by the door and kept a close eye on him. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't trust him or his seemingly genuine sincerity one bit.

Eve was signing the word for milk repeatedly and I gladly offered her some of mine. I still thought it tasted awful, but I had been told to drink it anyway tonight. She shook her head at my glass and pointed at Mama. _My milk._ She signed.

I burst into laughter as all heads turned toward me. Mom and Mama had been deep in conversation and had missed it. "What's so funny?" Mama asked.

"Evie, wants her milk. The stuff she gets from you." I laughed again as Eve signed toward Mama repeatedly milk. "See, she thinks this stuff is nasty too." I offered as Mama stood and secured Eve on her hip. Following my moms back to our room, I allowed my mind to wander and wondered why Zacharias seemed so interested in us beyond the usual curious glances and glares of the others in the village.

*****XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD*****XENA****

"Mom?" I sat on my bed after changing into my pajamas.

"Yes, Sammy?" She asked coming to sit next to me.

"Who was Callisto?" I asked wanting to know why this woman would chose my Mama to be her mother as well.

Mom sighed and looked toward Mama who was now putting Eve down for the night. Mama nodded slightly and Mom pulled me back against the wall to begin her story.

"Callisto was someone who tried to kill your mama on numerous occasions," she began. "She also managed to kill someone very important to me…" Mom trailed off as Mama joined us on the bed.

"Let me start Sam, and then your mom can finish." Pulling me into her, I relaxed as Mama's began to speak, "It all began when I still had my army in an ordinary village called Cirra."

Looking at Mom, the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, "You were married? To a man?" I asked incredulous as Mom finally finished telling the story of Callisto.

"And you switched bodies with Callisto?" I demanded of Mama.

Both nodded and I put my head in my hands. "I'm gonna be in therapy until I'm 90." I muttered under my breath.

I looked at them again. "Okay, so let me make sure I have this straight. Callisto blamed you for her family's death, she did everything she could to destroy you including killing Perdicas, then you killed her but she managed to switch souls, and after that, she managed to switch bodies, become immortal, become a god, die, go to hell, become an angel, and be reincarnated as Eve."

Again, two nods. I sighed. "Yep, therapy until I'm 90." I looked up at them again. "You know, you could have made a fortune selling this story as a movie to the Lifetime network. Really screams, Sunday night movie presents."

My moms looked at me confused and I shook my head. "Never mind. Just please tell me there won't be any more weird surprises like that."

"What do you mean by weird?" Mom asked.

"Oh, I don't know, sleeping with a god or something." I answered.

Hearing a long sigh and watching Mama rub her face in her hands I jumped up. "Oh really? Who?"

Mama shrugged her shoulders and I grimaced. "Ares? Ewww!" I rubbed my face with my hands. "Better make therapy until I'm 95." I muttered.

"Sam, there are a lot of things I'm sure we never felt the need to tell you before, I'm sorry if this is overwhelming." Mom tried.

I nodded and looked at Mama again. "Next time remind me not to ask any questions, I think it's safer that way."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA******

We had been in town three days and in that time, I had witnessed the best and worst the town had to offer. The inn keeper had come around after realizing that Mama would throw anyone that threatened her family through his front door on a regular basis, the stable boy had done his job and the horses seemed to be enjoying their time in Pylos.

I had yet to be allowed to explore on my own and figured I wouldn't be. Still, I wanted to go and talk to these leaders of Eli's religion. If Eli preached peace and forgiveness, I wanted to know why they weren't doing more to make sure we were shown that peace and forgiveness. Especially since my moms had been friends of Eli's.

Eve still received the curious stares, but nobody had the nerve to approach us when we were out trying to find the best person to baptize her. The only problem we seemed to be encountering was the idea of baptism in general. Apparently we were 25 years too early for this concept. Something I had never considered, yet I couldn't believe that my moms hadn't. I once again wondered what they had written themselves in those letters.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I realized that we were almost to the market and Zacharias was still following us as a distance, trying to hide as he did so.

I sighed and tried to pull my hand from Mom's. Looking up at her I tugged again as she shook her head no. "Come on Mom, I'm not a baby, and I don't want to hold your hand anymore."

She stopped short of the marketplace and looked at me. "I already told you that this is not up for discussion. If you want to come to the market with me, then you will do as I say."

"Mama doesn't make me hold her hand." I grumped.

"I am not your mama."

"You can say that again." I affirmed.

Green eyes flashed. "Tell you what Samina, when you can come to the market with me and not manage to start a food fight with the egg vendor's daughter, then you don't have to hold my hand."

I tugged at my hand again. "I told you that was an accident!" I protested.

"Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, the third time is deliberate."

"She's a jerk." I grumped again as Mom pulled me along behind her toward the stalls in front of us.

We had been to too many vendors for me to count and were now coming to my favorite. The egg seller's uptight daughter was in her usual spot and I readied my staff. This time, nobody would even know where the attack came from. My gloating was cut short however when I felt a strong hand stop my staff on its way to start a chain reaction ending with miss snooty being covered in eggs. I turned and smiled wanly, "Uh, hi Mama."

"Hello Sam, funny running into you here." Her icy eyes locked with mine and I felt myself blush as she removed the staff from my hands. "I'll just be keeping this for a while."

"But rule one," I protested. "Never be without your staff."

She leaned low to whisper in my ear as she grabbed my other hand and began walking with Mom. "I think a warrior princess trumps a staff." She said evenly in English as we began to walk.

I began muttering under my breath in English, forgetting for a moment that Mom and Mama could now understand me. "I'd suggest you stop right now Sam." Mama warned.

Jerking my head up, I shook it, how could I forget they now understood me. Sighing once again, I allowed myself to be led from the market toward the inn once again.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD***

I couldn't believe my luck. My little sister was having trouble cutting her first teeth, and in order to escape the screaming Mom had granted me permission to join Mama at the stable. She'd told us she was going to check on the horses, but when I got there, she was nowhere to be found. I know I should have gone back to the inn, but the temptation for freedom won out over my common sense and I was now happily strolling through Pylos on my own. First stop, the egg vendor.

Walking up to the table loaded with eggs, I grinned as the girl turned around and looked at me. "Sam," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Managed to get away from Xena and Gabrielle for a while. Need another diversion so you can get away from selling eggs?"

She grinned and nodded. "But not me this time, I am so tired of taking baths."

I winked at her and slowly headed toward the vender selling live chickens. A few well-placed staff moves later and chickens were running everywhere followed by half the vendors in the market.

Placing a chicken on the egg table, I held out my hand, as my friend grabbed it and followed me out of the market and toward the edge of town.

Laughing, we stopped and sat under the shade of a large acacia tree. "How was that for a diversion Ady?" I asked.

"Perfect. Gods I hate selling eggs in that market all day."

"Why don't you tell your folks that?"

"Because there's nothing I can do about it. I sell eggs to help out, Elisa helps by taking in mending, and Makys helps by working at the stable."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, Makys has a way with animals for sure. Argo even seems to trust him, and she doesn't trust many."

Ady nodded, her red head bobbing, "Yeah, he wants to be a blacksmith and animal healer."

"I'm sure he can do it, what about you? Is it really awful to sell eggs in the market?"

"Not really, it's just hard in this town when your father isn't quick to jump on the Eli worshiping wagon."

I smiled. "I get that, but Eli never wanted to be worshiped. He only wanted his followers to embrace his path of love and forgiveness."

"You sound so sure of that." Ady responded looking at me with twinkling eyes.

"I am. My moms knew Eli, they were his friends and know what he was really like."

"Ever talk religion to one of Eli's priests?"

I grinned. "Nope, but I bet you're going to show me who to talk to aren't you?"

Her red hair bobbed in the sunlight. "Oh yeah, but first, you have to buy me lunch. I'm starved." She was already on her feet and I quickly joined her.

"Fine, race you back to Rhea's place. She makes the best meat pie I've had this side of Thrace." I said, already running to catch up with my friend.

Ady and I had purchased our meat pies and fruit juice from Rhea and were being careful to stay away from crowds or people in general. I had met her my first day at the market and while my mom had bartered with vendors near the egg stall we'd become fast friends. I'd helped her out by making sure she got some time off from the market, and she made sure that we got the best products from her mom when we did go to the market.

Finishing our pies my eyes grew wide as I ducked behind a wagon full of hay. "Xena's heading this way." I whispered as Ady crouched down with me.

"Let me take care of this." She patted my shoulder and stood up, walking right towards my mother.

I watched as she was stopped by Mama. Ady nodded and pointed toward the market acting as if the last thing she wanted to see was me. Mama thanked her and ran off toward the market after speaking to Ady.

Leaving my hiding place, I made my way to Ady and gave her a hug. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem. I owe you big time, besides, Xena was more than willing to believe I last saw you at the market."

I smiled as Ady took my head and led me toward the east side of the village. "Come on, you need to meet Rubyn, he's the priest at Eli's temple."

"Sounds good," I said before turning and knocking the man behind us to the ground. Placing my staff at his neck, I growled. "Why are you following us Zacharias?"

"I only want to protect the child of Eli's friends." He finally stammered.

I allowed him to stand, but glared up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Rubyn has agreed to turn a blind eye if people can get you to leave Pylos," Zacharias sighed heavily. "Eli was my friend and I know he respected and honored Gabrielle. I cannot allow anyone to try and hurt you."

"I can take care of myself Zacharias," I answered before raising my eyebrow. "However, I can't wait to have a long discussion with this Rubyn. Especially now."

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA****

"Sam, calm down." Ady pulled at my arm and I finally stopped on the steps of the temple.

"That self-righteous, egotistical, son of a bachae…." I trailed off. "He doesn't care anything of Eli's teachings, he's just enjoying the benefits of Eli's death."

Ady nodded. "I know, but I think that split lip you gave him might have him rethinking his views." She began to giggle and I slowly smiled.

"Yeah, he had it coming to him."

"Oh, I totally agree. He's nothing but a pompous windbag, but you certainly told him a thing or two." She stopped and sat on the steps waiting for me to sit next to her. "I think you made an impression on the others in the temple Sam. I saw them start to question things, to really want to know what Eli taught."

"Good, then maybe splitting my knuckle on his tooth wasn't such a bad thing." I commented pulling out a rag to try and stop the blood.

I winced as two large hands took the rag from me. "Here, let me do that."

"Thanks Mama." I said quietly, watching as she wrapped the hand with my rag.

"That will hold until I get you back to the inn." She waited until Ady and I stood up and then took my uninjured hand in hers, holding Ady's hand in her other hand. "Your mother is waiting for you with Gabrielle."

Ady groaned. "I am so dead."

I peered around my mother. "Me too."

"Care to tell me how you hurt your hand and what you were doing on the temple steps?"

I sighed. "I split my knuckle when it made contact with the priest's tooth."

Mama said nothing, but the pressure on my hand increased a slight bit. "He was being a jerk about a few things and I punched him. Split his lip too." I offered. "He doesn't care anything about Eli's teachings, just wants to profit from Eli's death."

"And you care about Eli's teachings?"

"I may not choose to walk Eli's path, but I know his teachings and yes, I care about them."

We had reached the inn and I saw Mom sitting on a long bench with Eve and a small, redheaded woman. Both stood as we got closer and the woman embraced Ady before pushing her back and glaring at her.

"We will be discussing this at home young lady." She said before turning and smiling at my moms. "Xena, Gabrielle, thank you so much. I would love to have you join us for evening meal tomorrow."

Mom smiled before handing Eve to Mama and giving the woman a hug. "We would love to join you tomorrow. Is there anything we can bring?" She asked taking Eve back into her arms.

The woman shook her head before grabbing Ady's hand and quickly moving toward a group of houses barely seen in the distance.

Mama had yet to let go of my hand and we slowly made our way to the room. I was finally brought from my thoughts when Mama began to heat some water over the fire. I watched as she poured it into the wash basin in the room and then brought it to me. Opening her medicine pouch, she put some white powder into the water and then slowly unwrapped my hurt hand. She then gently put my hand into the warm water before moving to gather clean bandages and making sure her healing salve was nearby.

I hissed as Mama removed my hand and dried it, making sure to put a liberal amount of salve on it before wrapping it in clean bandages.

"I think you'll live." She said quietly as Mom sat down next to me. I watched as Eve played with her favorite toy on her blanket for a few moments before she crawled to my moms' bed and tried to pull herself up. I smiled as Mama grabbed her and put her on the floor next to us.

"Care to tell us what happened today?" Mom asked.

"I wanted some time alone." I looked at her and cringed at the look she was giving me. "I know it was dumb, but I just wanted to feel like a normal kid again. Punching the priest was just a bonus."

"You punched a priest? What priest?" Mom asked.

"The pompous ass at Eli's temple. I wanted to talk to him about the way Eli's followers have been treating us. He doesn't care about Eli's teachings. He's been twisting them for his own benefit." I paused. "Eli's path was love and forgiveness, that priest has no idea how to follow Eli's path."

"Why did you hit him?"

I looked at Mama and shook my head. "He made it personal."

"Sam, what did he say?"

"I took care of it, can't we leave it at that?"

"Tell me now." Mama's voice had the warrior princess edge to it and I knew I had no choice.

"He said that Mom is getting what she deserves from the town for not saving Eli. When I pointed out that she had followed Eli's path and was only doing what he asked of her at the time, he laughed in my face and told me how quickly people forget the facts." I lowered my eyes. "Then he said some really nasty things about you, Mom, and Eve's parentage. That's when I punched him. Bastard."

Eve began to clap at that moment and I began to laugh. I knew I shouldn't but couldn't help it. I knew I was in huge trouble, but this little girl was staring at me and clapping as if cheering me on. I reached down and picked her up smiling. "Thank you Evie, I appreciate the support."

Eve began to kick and sign down, so I quickly put her back on the floor. "So, I'm sorry I took off like that, but I'm not sorry I punched the priest."

Mama began to chuckle. I raised my eyes in disbelief as she leaned over to kiss Mom. "She is just like you my bard." Mama stated before turning back to me.

Mom grinned and squeezed my hand. Turning to me she became serious once again. "Though I appreciate what you tried to do with the priest, you know that violence should be the last resort."

"This from an Amazon queen," I muttered.

"Furthermore young lady," she continued. "I think you've been warned about your language and leaving without permission before."

"Yes ma'am." I said, my eyes still on Eve.

Turning my head, Mama locked eyes with mine. "And I have a promise to keep for running off this time, Sam."

I groaned and looked at Eve once more. I suddenly beamed and pointed. "She's doing it." I announced as we all watched her pull herself up using the chair next to her. She then used it to take a few steps before falling down again.

"Shouldn't we celebrate?" I asked as all eyes returned to me. "I mean, it's not every day you stand up for the first time alone."

Mama grinned and moved to hug Eve, "We'll celebrate later." She said as my face fell, "Nice try little one, I'll be back with dinner in a few minutes. After we eat, your mom and I will discuss your punishments."

"Punishments? You mean there's going to be more than one?" I whined.

Mom nodded. "You had doubts on that Sammy?"

I shook my head, "Not really, but I hate that I was right."

**XENA**BARD**XENA**BARD***XENA**BARD


	35. Chapter 35

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 35

We had finished our evening meal and I was sitting nervously, waiting for my sentence to be passed. Mom finally returned from taking the food tray back to the kitchen and I watched her closely as she sat down in the chair across from me. Mama joined us as Eve pulled herself up once again and tried to walk around the chair. Grinning as Eve chortled, I was brought back to my fate when Mama cleared her throat.

"Sam, I have a promise to keep to you," Mama began.

"A promise?"

"I told you what would happen if you ran off again while we were in Egypt."

"But I didn't run off Mama," I protested. "I was just taking the afternoon off, I didn't run away."

Mama sighed and took my hands in hers. "You still left without us knowing where you were. I think this lesson has been earned Sam."

I gulped and immediately thought of the state of my backside. I was brought from my thoughts by Mom's hands on mine now. "Sammy, I've warned you about the language. Those words are too disrespectful to be used by someone of your age. So I think it's time you do some writing for me," Mom looked at me hard. "I'll explain more in the morning."

I could only stare at my mom before Mama'

"Okay little one, it's time." Mama interrupted.

I nodded and took the offered hand. At least I still had the satisfaction of punching that priest, even if the rest of the day hadn't gone quite as well for me.

Heading into the woods in back of the inn, I tried to slow down my steps, but Mama was having none of it. She pulled me along and finally stopped by a small tree. Taking her knife from her boot, she cut a switch and then began to walk again. She had said nothing to me and I followed behind her wondering what she was looking for. Finally we stopped and I noticed the fallen log in front of her. Using her eyes to convey what she wanted, I slowly walked toward the log and stopped.

I felt her hands on my shoulders a few moments later, "Sam, look at me please."

I looked up into her eyes and saw not anger but a determination and a bit of sadness. "Pants down, over the log."

"No Mama, I won't do it again, please." I begged covering my backside with both hands.

"You can do it Sam, or I'll do it for you."

Already crying I nodded and lowered my jeans. I started to bend over the log when she stopped me. "Underclothes too."

Sobbing, I did as instructed and placed myself over the log. I felt her hand in the small of my back and nothing could have prepared me for the first strip of fire to hit my backside. I was glad for Mama's hand on my back, I knew I would have jumped up if able. The switch came down five more times before it stopped and Mama gathered me into her arms, taking my place by sitting on the log.

Her voice was low as she spoke to me. "Don't you ever run off again," she lifted my chin with her fingers. "I don't like being that hard on you little one, but if that's what it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"I'm sorry Mama, I'll never run off again." I whispered into her neck, still crying.

She began to hum and I finally started to calm down as she did so. I reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I love you Mama."

She let go of my chin and kissed my forehead, brushing my tears away as well. Snuggling back into her, I allowed myself to relax as she continued to hum and began rocking me.

We finally headed back to the inn hand in hand. Emerging from the woods I stiffened as a young man ran up to us.

"What now Zacharias?" I asked.

He smiled at me before speaking to Mama, "I was at the temple today when Sam tried to get her point across to Rubyn. Rubyn is, well…he doesn't really teach the truth about Eli."

"Is there something I can do for you?" Mama asked.

He gulped and nodded. "Like I said, I heard Sam and Rubyn arguing over Eli's path and his teachings. There was another priest who believed as Eli did, who is now taking up Eli's path and traveling spreading the word."

"Where can we find him?"

The man looked at Mama and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I know he headed toward the coast. He was from a small fishing village and had it in his head to mark Eli's followers in water somehow. Perhaps if you head in that direction, you can find him."

Mama nodded and waited. "Are you going to tell me his name or where he was from?" She finally asked.

"Oh, yeah, his name is Aaron and he is from Methoni. It's a little over an hour due south."

"Thank you."

The young man smiled. "Anything I can do to help Eli. I remember him talking about you and Gabrielle, how fortunate he felt to have you as friends."

"Thank you."

He nodded again before running toward the temple.

I looked up at Mama and squeezed her hand. "So I guess we're heading to Methoni tomorrow?"

She smirked. "Do you really feel like riding to Methoni tomorrow?"

I shook my head and rubbed my backside. "Not really, but I want Eve to be safe. Maybe Aaron can help us."

Mama took my hand and began walking again. "I'll talk to your Mom about it before we make any decisions." She ruffled my hair as we reached the inn door. "Time for bed I think." She said as we slowly made our way to the room.

I crawled into bed slowly and sighed as my stomach met the mattress. My bottom was still on fire and I decided that leaving without permission was not worth the joy the few hours of freedom had brought. I did smirk remembering the look on the priest's face when I punched him though. Maybe that was worth it.

Feeling the bed sink more, I looked up the best I could as Mom gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You doing alright?"

"I'll live." I snuggled into the pillow. "I'm not too sure about my backside though."

She chuckled a bit and rubbed my back. "I know the feeling."

It was my turn to giggle, "Yeah, bet you wish you'd never met those Titans, huh?"

She bent down and ruffled my hair. "You little... Oh, you are so much like your mother." She laughed and began the story of the Titans.

I was almost asleep when Mama took Mom's place and began running her fingers through my hair. "Still speaking to me?" She asked lightly.

I grinned. "Of course, you're my Mama." I answered without hesitation.

"Glad to know." Mama's voice smiled as she began to sing a song I'd never heard before.

"That's pretty Mama," I managed to mumble before sleep claimed me.

****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA***

I awoke to my nose being tugged on by very small hands. Opening one eye, I groaned as I tried to sit up. The fire in my bottom was reignited and I jumped up to find Mom giggling at my dance. I had startled Eve and she was clinging to the bed looking up at me, lower lip quivering.

"Sorry Evie," I apologized bending down to give her a kiss and hug. "Your big sis has a very sore backside."

I noticed breakfast already on the table and grabbed my pillow. Placing it on the chair, I slowly sat down and began to eat. "Where's Mama?"

"She had something to do this morning. She'll be back later."

I shook my head. "She headed to Methoni on her own, didn't she?"

Mom smiled. "She'll be back this afternoon."

I sighed, "It's what I would have done. Check it out to make sure the information that so easily landed in our laps was true."

Mom stood and sat across from me at the table. "You are your mother's daughter."

I nodded. "Yep. So what are we doing today?"

"We're staying in. You can work on your scrolls and Eve can practice her walking."

I finished my breakfast and stood to get dressed. Looking at my meager clothing, I thought of my sweats and grinned as they landed on the bed. Pulling them on, along with my favorite t-shirt, I finally turned to see Mom shaking her head at me.

"Ah, so we're under house arrest?" I teased.

Mom grinned at me and shook her head again. Handing me my scrolls she tapped my arm gently. "It's not that bad Sam, and you have some scrolls to work on for me instead of your usual ones."

"I do?"

"Yes," Mom took my hand and led me back to the table where there was one scroll open with writing on it already. "Read it." She commanded.

Looking at the parchment my eyes grew wide, "Mom?" I questioned.

"These are the inappropriate words that you have been using lately," Mom explained. "I want you to use each one in a sentence until that empty scroll is used."

My eyes widened as I looked at her, "I don't understand."

"I thought perhaps by using these words in a repetitive manner you might begin to understand why Xena and I do not want you using them."

"Oh," I merely nodded and took the offending parchments before lying on my stomach to work on them.

"Evie no!" I yelled too late as my ink became a pool on the parchment in front of me. Small inky handprints happily slapped onto the parchment and I groaned. "Oh Evie, why?" I had spent nearly an hour doing the scroll and seeing it ruined was awful. Shaking my head, I smirked, at least we now had a lifetime reminder of just how small Eve had been at one time thanks to the handprints on the parchment. Then again, the parchment was covered in sentences containing swear words. Shaking my head once more, I quickly wrote a new line next to Eve's handprints before turning my attention to the spilled ink.

Mom groaned as she picked a now screaming Eve up. "No Eve, you do not try and bite me." She said as Eve screamed louder. "Sam, can you start to heat some water, I want to get the ink off her if I can."

I nodded and carefully stood up, avoiding the wet mess in front of me. Finally getting the water to the right temperature, I poured it into the basin provided and held Eve as Mom cleaned her hands. Finally finishing, Mom put on more water and shook her head again. "Might as well give her a full bath now."

Eve was now happily staring at her still black hands as Mom finished the bath preparations. Lifting her up, she quickly stripped her and plopped her in the tub. "Okay little miss, let's try and stay clean for the rest of the day. Your Mama is gonna kill me."

"Why is Mama going to kill you?" I asked, leaning over the tub with Mom. "I mean, you're her mother too, aren't you?"

Mom grinned as Eve splashed and babbled happily. "It's complicated Sammy."

"Complicated how? You're okay with being my moms, why is it complicated with Eve?"

I looked at her face and suddenly certain things began to make more sense. "You're not together here, are you?" I asked quietly. "You're just pretending because of me."

I stood and headed back to my scroll. Cleaning up the mess the best I could, I put the scroll on the table so it could dry and lay down on my bed. Putting on my headphones, I blocked the world out with my mama singing to me.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and a tug at my ear. Turning off my music player, I slowly turned over to find Mom sitting next to me.

'"We need to talk Sammy."

I slowly sat up and shifted a few moments. "I'm listening."

Mom moved back on the bed, and put her back against the wall. Patting her lap, she waiting until I laid my head there and got comfortable. "It's not that your mama and I aren't together, Sam. It's just been really hard for us the past few months."

"How come?"

"Grown up stuff Sammy." Mom played with my hair before continuing. "Ever since the prophecy, things have been hard. So much has changed for us, yet stayed the same. Your mama and I have been through so much, Sam, not even heaven and hell could separate us. But it's so complicated. I love Xena with all my heart, she's a part of who I am. I know that she feels the same way about me, it's just hard to explain. Sometimes we need time apart, just like we need to be together."

"Oh," I responded. That made a little sense to me. I could understand wanting to spend time alone. After all, I used to take it for granted, but since losing it I sure understood wanting it.

"That still doesn't explain about Evie." I prodded.

Mom sighed, "I'm not sure I can explain about Eve, Sam. For right now, you're just going to have to understand that."

"Understand what? That you don't want to be her mother?" I didn't know where the sudden anger came from.

"You wait just a minute young lady, nobody said I don't want to be Eve's mother. It's just a little more complicated than I would like it to be."

"Yeah, whatever." I yelped as she tugged my ear.

"Do not use that tone with me Samina."

My silence was her only response and I felt her take a deep breath before speaking to me again. "What is going on with Xena, me and Eve is between Xena and me. You don't need to worry about us Sam. It will all work out." Her voice became softer as she kissed the side of my head.

"Okay Mom." I whispered wishing I believed her.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***

"How'd everything go?" I heard Mama's voice as I began to wake up from my nap.

"Well, take a look." Mom answered quietly.

"How on earth did she do that?" Mama whispered.

"Tipped over Sam's ink and patted her hands in it. She was having a great time doing it too. Look at this."

"Her handprints?"

"Yes, Xena."

"What's this writing that's scratched out?" I heard Mama ask as she tried to read it. "Evie likes to write too, just like her mommy."

"I love it, but why is it scratched out?"

I heard Mom sigh. "Sam thinks that I don't want to be Eve's mother and she doesn't believe that we're together here. Not in the way she's used to."

There was silence for a moment before I heard Mom start to cry. Mama must have been holding her, because all sounds were muffled. I cringed. I had never meant to make Mom cry, but didn't know how to fix it now.

"Ready to talk now?" Mama's voice was soft as they moved toward their bed.

"Yeah." Mom sniffed. "Gods Xena, I am so sorry, it just hit me hard when Sam said that to me."

"No need to apologize Gabrielle."

The room was quiet except for Mom sniffling, and then filled with quiet voices again. "The thing is Xena, she's wrong about me wanting to be Eve's mother. I'd love to be her mother, but I realized that no matter what, you're her mother. When it comes to Sam, we talk about her, what's best for her and make decisions together."

"And I tend to just make them for Eve and expect you to follow along for the ride."

"Yes. I understand that, you were given a very special gift in Eve, but Xena, I'd like to share that gift with you. If we're sharing the rest of our lives together…." I heard Mom's voice trail off and silence again.

The silence was finally broken by Mama. "Gabrielle, you need to listen carefully to me. I know that I always haven't included you the way I should with Eve. I tell you she's our daughter, but with Sam here, well I realize that I'm not backing up my words with my actions. You know I love you and I want nothing more for you to be another mother to Eve, like you are to Sam, that's why I arranged something when we go back to the Amazons."

"Arranged what?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I think I should tell you now." Mama took a breath before continuing. "I've arranged with Ephiny to conduct a traditional Amazon adoption ceremony for you and Eve. You will become Eve's mother in every law the Amazons have, and she will be a member of your tribe as if she was born to you."

"You're sure?" The tone in Mom's voice was surprise mixed with joy.

"More sure than anything other than being a family with you and the girls. When you present Eve and Sam to the tribe, initiate them for their right of caste, I want Eve to be your full daughter, the same way Sam is."

I slowly turned over and opened my eyes. Mom was now sitting on Mama's lap, her head lying on her shoulder. "And you Xena?"

I watched Mama shrug. "Guess you'll have one extra Amazon to kick around my queen. I've done my penance for Cyane. I told Ephiny to plan a bonding ceremony too. You know how Amazons love to party."

Mom laughed through her tears. "Oh yeah, they'll do anything for a chance to party." She pulled back and kissed Mama. "A bonding ceremony huh?"

Mama nodded, "Uh-huh. Maybe we should practice for our bonding night."

They started to kiss again and I quickly closed my eyes, no need to see that.

"Xena, the girls are here. We can't." I heard Mom's breathless voice.

"Come on my bard, the bathing room across the hall." Mama encouraged. "The girls will be fine."

I finally heard the door open and close gently. It wasn't until years later that I realized Mama meant for me to hear every word.

**XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

To all those still reading, thanks. I hope you are still enjoying this story.


	36. Chapter 36

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 36

I took in the scene before me and smiled. Mama and Mom were walking I hand in hand, Eve in her carrier on Mama's back. I walked a bit in front of them, turning to walk with them as we got closer to Ady's house. I hadn't seen them this relaxed with each other since coming back in time and I was thrilled to see the familiar gestures, looks, and touches they were giving each other.

"Sam, over here!" I saw Ady waving from a small house near us. Running over to her, I waited for my parents to catch up.

Ady smiled, "I'm glad you could come, Mom wanted to get to know you better."

Mama smiled. "We'd love to get to know your family better too, Ady."

We'd shared a nice dinner with Ady and her family. I was sad to leave, knowing that I'd once again have to leave a new friend. Walking back to the inn, I took Mom's hand in mine.

"Everything okay Sam?" She asked.

"I wish I could tell Ady that I'm leaving. It's hard losing another friend."

"I know Sammy, but it's just something that happens when you have the type of life we do."

"Yeah, just another reason to love the life on the road." I replied sarcastically.

"Sam," Mom squeezed my hand. "I know it's not easy, but it won't be this way forever."

"Right, because the gods are suddenly going to stop messing with us. Ares has been messing with Mama since she was 15, now you're added to the mix. I can't wait to see what they have in store for me other than the time travel trip." I let go of her hand and ran into the inn. Reaching our room, I opened the door and threw myself on the bed. I had no idea why I was suddenly so angry, but I knew that every time it was time for us to go back on the road, I felt this way.

I felt the bed dip and a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Want to talk about it little one?"

"Since when do you do the sensitive chats?" I teased.

"I have many skills."

Turning on my side, I allowed Mama to put my head on her lap. "I don't know what's wrong, I feel so angry every time we have to travel. I'm tired of it happening, it's almost like the anger has a mind of its own."

"I understand that." Mama responded. "I also understand about the road Sam. I know you don't enjoy it, and I promise you that we'll figure out something more permanent when this mess with the gods is over." She looked deep into my eyes, "But for now, your place is with us, no matter where we are. Just remember that."

"I'll try Mama."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah, Mama?"

"Don't ever forget that we love you."

I smiled and reached up to hug her. "I love you too Mama."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****

We were up early the next morning and my parents had finally told me of the plan to ride to Aaron's camp. Mama and I had gotten the horses ready after breakfast and I was thankful for the extra fur Mama provided for me to put over Mavri's saddle, rather than under it. She winked at me showing me how to secure it and I figure she'd had to use this method of padding growing up as well.

We were finally heading out of Pylos and I took one final look back. I knew I'd never see Ady or her family again and wished it was easier in this time to keep in contact with people. Shaking the feelings of sadness from me, I hurried Mavri along to keep up with Mama and Mom.

We'd had an easy ride so far and had stopped about a half hour from Methoni. Eve needed a snack and my bottom needed a break. Walking around and enjoying the view as the coast became more prominent, I suddenly felt the tingle that meant Ares would be arriving. However, when nothing happened, I ran towards Mama.

"Mama," I began.

"I know little one, here," she began to put Eve's carrier on me. She and Mom made sure it was secure before putting me on Mavri once again.

I had just gotten comfortable when I felt the ever present tingle become stronger. I looked at Mama and noticed she stiffened for a few moments before continuing to give me directions.

"If it seems like your mom and I are losing this battle, I want you to go to Methoni and ask for Aaron's camp. I've spoken to Aaron already and you can trust him. Trust no one else no matter how nice they seem."

"I understand Mama, but what about you and Mom?" I asked watching as Mom whispered in Eve's ear before handing her off to Mama.

"If you have to go alone, know that we'll be there as soon as we can. Don't worry, we'll be fine Sam."

I held back the tears that threated to come and squared my shoulders. "I understand Mama." I smiled as Mama whispered in Eve's ear and handed her to me.

Placing her in the carrier, I shifted my weight until we were both comfortable. Mom put Eve's bag over Mavri's saddle horn and reached up to take my hand. It was then that I saw the shimmer in front of me. Holding Eve tightly, I watched as Mama drew her sword and Mom her sais. They turned together as a woman wearing a golden helmet became visible.

"Athena," Mama's voice was low as she acknowledged the intruder.

"Xena." The woman's red hair stuck out from under her helmet and her golden outfit shown in the sunlight. She made a formidable picture even without her weapons drawn.

"Give me the child." She commanded.

"We've been over this, I am not giving you my daughter." Mama responded.

"I will take her Xena, no one else needs to die." She waved a hand toward Mom and I watched in horror as Mom flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Pulling herself up, she picked up her sais and glared at the goddess. "You'll have to do better than that Athena."

"For the goddess of wisdom you aren't very bright." I said before I could stop myself.

Her blue eyes traveled to me and she stared for a moment before speaking. "And whom might you be child?"

I smirked. "Someone who knows that nobody worships you in the future. In fact, where I come from, people think that Olympus, the gods are merely myths told by ancient Greeks to explain the unexplainable."

"Sam, enough!" Mama commanded never taking her eyes off Athena.

"It's the child's fault if it's like that," she hissed.

I laughed and ignored Mama's directive. "Not on your life Athena." I kissed the top of Eve's head before continuing. "Two gods were left in my time, neither tried to harm Eve, ever. Your twilight of the gods became a self-fulfilling prophecy."

She moved towards me and I felt Mavri shift under me. Steadying him, I knew striking at her would be suicide, still I prepared myself for the inevitable.

Mama stood in front of us, sword drawn. "Leave them alone Athena, they are of no use to you."

Athena gave a cold smile. "I beg to differ with you Xena. The little one heralds our doom, the older one, is intriguing." She looked at me again. "You have the power of the gods about you child."

I nodded at her and put my hand in my boot retrieving Ares' dagger. "Your lovely brother gave this to me a while ago. Maybe, he's not as neutral as he claims, since I'm here to help Eve."

She glared at me, but still did not advance. "There's more to you than one of Ares' gifts."

"Sam, be careful." Mom admonished moving towards me.

I grinned placing the dagger back into my boot, "Oh, you mean this?" I tried to sound more confident than I felt as I pulled my hair back and showed her Aphrodite's mark. "I'm Aphrodite's chosen Athena. War and Love have chosen me. Do you really want to mess with that before you know more?"

"Then tell me child, tell me all of it."

"She's not telling you anything else Athena." Mama once again got between the goddess and Mavri. "She's said enough, the rest, well, you just might want to talk to your brother about how freely he hands out daggers to little girls."

Mama was baiting the goddess and I gulped knowing a fight would be starting soon. I felt Mavri shift again as Athena moved Mama out of the way and walked toward me once more. Mom's hand was now on my boot and she looked up at me. "Remember what Xena told you Sammy." She whispered as I nodded.

"Come now," Athena cooed as she advanced, once more throwing Mom out of her way once again with a wave of her hand. "Tell me what I want to know."

"And ruin the surprise, I don't' think so." I answered trying to channel Mama. Athena's eyes flashed and as she closed in on me, Mavri reacted. Striking out, he reared and came down just missing the goddess.

Fire danced in her eyes as she drew her sword. "Answers can wait." She stated raising her sword to strike Mavri. Mama's sword came down first, blocking Athena's strike. I backed Mavri up and headed for the tree line, still watching as soldiers of Athena joined in the battle.

Feeling soldiers behind me, I gave Mavri the signal and he kicked back. I heard a crunch as they hit the trees behind us. Grabbing Eve tighter with one arm, I held onto my staff with my free hand. I knew I couldn't do much in that position, but I wasn't going to let anyone get to my sister without a fight.

I turned Mavri back toward the fight just in time to see several of Athena's soldiers be taken down by my parents. I was scared beyond belief when I noticed the goddess and her soldiers systematically going after my parents.

Watching a shower of blood come from where Mom had just fallen, panic overtook me as I turned Mavri and headed for Methoni at a full gallop only sparing myself a brief backward glance to my mothers, who were now lost in the sea of bodies behind me.

Urging Mavri on, I heard Eve squealing in delight as we galloped toward Methoni. Finally slowing Mavri, I realized that nobody was chasing us and managed to calm myself somewhat. Not knowing if my mothers were alive or dead, I only knew that I needed to keep Eve safe now. It was up to me to get her to Aaron and I wasn't about to fail.

"Okay Evie," I began. "Time for us to get to Methoni and find that camp. Now, you don't want to say anything about where Mom and Mama are, we don't want to scare people. Okay?" Evie squealed and looked up at me from her position. I had put her forward in the carrier and she was loving every minute of it.

"Oh you are so my sister." I stated. "You love riding as much as Mama and I do. Did you know that I was riding before I could walk, just like you?" She clapped her hands and I continued. "I got Mavri when I was three, and when I was six he was finally old enough for me to ride. Aren't we lucky to have a Mama that can help us with that?"

Evie squealed and clapped again and I urged Mavri to a trot as I continued my nonsense chatter with my sister. I knew that the longer Mom and Mama were missing, the more likely the chance was that they wouldn't return. Sitting up straighter, my mind flashed to the plan I'd been told about that morning. Kissing Eve on top of her head I sighed. "Don't worry Evie, I'll take care of you." I said as I once again gave Mavri his lead much to my sister's delight.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

Eve and I reached the outskirts of Methoni in good time and I slowed Mavri to a walk as we walked through town. Finally seeing what I was looking for, I hollered. "Hey, Kid!"

A young girl turned and looked at me with a grin on her face. She had just pocketed an apple without the apple vendor seeing it and strutted toward me.

"You yell?" She asked.

"Yeah," I grinned at her. "How would you like to earn a couple of dinars?"

"What do I have to do for it?"

"Show me the way to Aaron's camp."

"The peace and love guy?" She asked laughing.

"That's the one." I responded tossing her one dinar. "There's two more in it for you, if you'll show me and an extra one if you can pretend you've never seen me."

She looked at the dinar in her hand and put it in her pocket slowly. "You got yourself a deal. You and that invisible horse of yours." She winked and I put my arm down, removing my foot from the stirrup. She easily was pulled behind me and gave me easy directions to Aaron's camp.

Sliding off Mavri, she waited as I fished the dinars from my pouch. Handing her the promised three, she saluted me and scampered back towards town. Sighing, I kissed the top of Eve's head once again and began the slow walk down toward the beach and Aaron.

Entering camp, I was surrounded by small children. Eve began to clap and squeal at all the attention and I grinned watching her.

A tall boy with freckles suddenly stood in front of Mavri, stopping my entrance. "What do you want?"

"Who are you, the guard for the camp?" I countered.

He blushed, "Nah, just curious."

I shook my head. "I'm here to see Aaron. My mom was here yesterday."

The boy scrunched his brow and then smiled. "The warrior lady on that beautiful blonde horse?"

I nodded. "That's her, but now I really need you to take me to Aaron." I instructed following the boy as he headed to a tent a short way off.

"He's in there," the boy pointed to the tent.

"Thanks." I held tightly onto Eve and managed to dismount Mavri without too much difficulty. Grabbing my staff, I entered the tent to be stopped by an older lady with gray eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Aaron now." I responded noticing a man with dark hair and a beard surrounded by people on the far side of the tent.

"And why do you need to see him dear?" She asked as I began to walk toward him.

"That business is mine." I answered trying to move around her.

"Well at least let me take the child from you." She smiled and reached out for a now crying Eve.

"She's fine, thank you." I finally moved past her and stood on the outskirts of the throng of people. Eve began to scream and sign down, drawing all eyes to us. Sighing, I removed her from the sling and turned her to face me. "Not yet Evie," I whispered.

The man stood and nodded to the people at his feet. Some quickly exited the tent while others simply moved to the far side of the tent before he then invited me to join him. Sitting, I allowed Eve her freedom and the crying stopped.

"Sam?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe you spoke with my mother yesterday."

"I did. Where is she?"

"She and Gabrielle got held up on the road. They'll be here shortly." I studied him for a moment before speaking again. "How did you know who I was?"

"You look too much like Xena for you not to be her daughter."

Eve crawled onto my lap and began to sign my milk at me as she cuddled against my neck and I figured she was overdue for her morning nap.

"Do you have any milk?" I asked. "I need to feed my sister and get her down for a nap before we talk."

He smiled at me and the same woman that I asked to get out of my way approached as he waved toward the other side of the tent. "This is Vera, she can take care of your sister as we speak."

"Thank you for the offer, but no." I shifted Eve in my arms. "I will take care of my sister."

He nodded and quietly said something to Vera. She, in turn, nodded and headed toward the large table a few feet in front of us. "In that case, she will bring you milk, and your sister can nap here while we talk."

"Thank you."

I sat on a large pillow as Vera brought me a mug of milk and a small skin. Thanking her, I tasted the milk and finding nothing wrong with it, poured the milk into the skin and offered it to Eve. She glared at me and signed 'my milk' once again. "I'm sorry Evie," I whispered. "Mama's not here, this is all I have."

She whimpered for a moment, but eventually drank the milk I offered her before slipping into sleep. Placing her on the blankets near me, I got comfortable as snack was offered to me. I waited until I saw Aaron eat from the same plate before helping myself.

He nodded and I watched as followers approached him asking questions or simply to talk. I suddenly wondered if this is how cults began, but shook the thought from my head as I began a conversation with Aaron.

"You were a follower of Eli?" I asked putting down my now empty plate and glass.

He nodded. "Yes, I decided that I needed to honor Eli by taking his path and showing others."

"So you and Rubyn don't see eye to eye?"

He laughed and his hazel eyes grinned at me. "Xena asked me the same question yesterday. No," he finally answered. "Rubyn twists Eli's teachings to gain for himself. I choose to live the way of Eli's teachings."

"Peace, love, forgiveness." I said quietly.

He looked surprised. "You know the path?"

I smiled. "I may not choose to follow the path, but I know it. I also know how important the path is to those that now follow it." I glanced at my sister. "And to those who will follow it in the future."

"How can you be so certain she will follow the path of Eli?" Aaron too was watching Eve sleep.

"I have my ways." I responded.

He laughed once again. "Even if you didn't look so much like your mother, I would know you were her daughter. That was her answer to my question as well."

I shook my head and smiled at the ground. "Wait until you meet Gabrielle." I said. "She, more than anyone, understands the path of Eli. She'll be the perfect teacher for Evie."

"I have heard much of Gabrielle," Aaron began. "She truly followed Eli's path when she allowed Ares to kill him."

I nodded. "Not everyone understands that. I know it hurt her to allow that to happen. She wanted to protect him." I sighed. "Sometimes, following any path is hard. Eli's path more so when you know you have the skills to help, yet choose to do nothing."

He looked at me for a long moment. "How old are you?"

"Ten."

It was his turn to shake his head. "So much wisdom for one so young, your mother must be proud of you."

"Yes, both of my mothers are I think." I smiled at his look of confusion. "Xena and Gabrielle are my mothers."

"I'm not sure I understand, but that's okay. Rest now," he instructed as he stood. "I have a class to teach. I will speak again with you later."

I nodded. "Thank you." I watched him go and then lied down next to Eve. I was tired as well, but didn't allow myself to fall asleep. It was now my job to protect Eve and I wouldn't let her or my moms down.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

Feeling movement next to me, I opened my eyes and sat up. Eve was awake and trying to pull herself up using me as a support. Grinning, I stood and helped her up. She grasped my fingers and put her arms above her head. I slowly began to walk, allowing her to do the same as she began to babble and squeal in delight.

"Your sister seems to have enjoyed her nap."

Vera was back and I nodded. "She always enjoys her nap. I imagine she's a bit hungry though. Do you have some soft foods she could eat?"

"Of course we do. Are you sure you don't want me to take her?" She had stepped in front of us and I immediately picked Eve up and put her on my hip.

"I'm fine. Eve is my responsibility until our parents get here." I answered. "If you could help with the snack, that would be great, otherwise, I'll find it myself." I tried to move around her, but she blocked my movements.

Sighing I moved back and tried to go the other way once again blocked by Vera. "Please get out of my way Vera."

The woman shook her head. "Aaron told me to keep an eye on the two of you. You shouldn't be expected to take care of one so young. There are a lot of children in camp, you go play and let me take care of your sister."

I took a step back again and mentally kicked myself for leaving my staff by the pillows. "I said no, now please help us with the food or get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, not in this camp."

"And what could one so young do to me?" She asked, her gray eyes beginning to harden.

"You'd be surprised." A low voice said from the entry of the tent.

We turned and I broke into a grin. "Mama!" Moving towards us, she reached us easily and scooped us into a hug. Taking Eve from me, she kissed her on the cheek before pulling me back into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "I am so proud of you little one."

I smiled up at her and noticed the recently stitched cut above her eye. "You okay?" Looking around, I felt my heart drop and I began to shake as I noticed the blood stains still on Mama's leathers and body. "Where's Mom?"

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I left your mom in our tent with Aaron. She needed the rest, but she's fine."

"And you?"

"I'm fine too," she answered.

I looked at her closely and nodded. "Uh-huh, sure you are." I ran to the far side of the tent and picked up my staff and bags. "Let's go find Mom, I can't wait to see how fine she is."

"Smartass," Mama muttered.

"You should know. After all, I am my mothers' daughter." I commented, putting my arm around her waist as she began to walk with a small limp from the tent.

Sighing, I noticed the large, stitched cut on her thigh and the bruises in the shape of slender fingers around her neck. "You're sure you're alright?" I asked my voice quivering.

"I'm sure little one," she answered as we walked into a small tent.

I stopped short as Mama walked toward Mom. She was sitting gingerly in a chair looking paler than I had ever seen her. Blood was still caked in her hair, giving it the illusion of being a dark red and she winced each time she tried to move.

I moved toward her and without thinking gave her a hug, "Mom, I was so worried." I pulled back when I heard her gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked taking in her other injuries. Her lip had been split, and she had a newly stitched cut down the side of her arm. "No Sammy, I'll be okay."

"Are your ribs broken?"

She shook her head. "Xena says they're just bruised."

I nodded and waited until Mama sat down in the chair next to Mom. Eve screamed and reached for the food on the table, breaking the tension in the tent.

"I guess this one is hungry." Mama stated.

"She just woke up from her nap."

"A little late for her morning nap." Mama looked at me.

"She didn't sleep on the ride here," I laughed. "She loved galloping by the way. Clapped and giggled the whole time."

Mom groaned. "Another horse lover in the family, great." She teased.

Mama began to feed Eve as the tent flap opened again. Aaron entered with Vera and I immediately put a hand on each of my mother's shoulders.

"I thought perhaps the children could go with Vera while we talked." Aaron said quietly.

I approached him before either of my mothers could say a word. "We thank you for the offer, but Eve and I will be staying here. Now, stop trying to give us to Vera." I glared at him. "And if she ever tries to take Eve from me again, I'll forget that you're following the path of Eli in this camp."

He stepped back and I watched as Vera's eyes threw daggers at me before leaving the tent in a huff.

I stared up at Aaron, neither of us moving for what seemed forever.

"Sam, come here please." Mama's voice was low and I slowly turned and headed toward her. "Next time, let us handle that."

I nodded. "Okay Mama."

"That was a good threat though." She smirked.

"Don't encourage her Xena," Mom admonished before giggling. "Though it was a good threat." She confirmed.

I grinned as Mama handed me Eve and pointed to the pillows on the ground. "You two play and stay out of trouble while we talk."

I put Eve on the pillows and turned back to my moms. Saluting, I grinned. "Playing and staying out of trouble ma'ams, yes ma'ams." I teased before lowering myself next to Eve and pulling one of her toys from the bags I still carried.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA****

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 37

I woke with a start and swallowed my scream. My nightmares had returned with a vengeance. The difference was that this time they revolved around Athena and seeing my parents' lifeless bodies as I tried to protect Eve. Breathing heavily, I lay down again, but couldn't sleep. Feeling the need to clear my head, I quietly got up and pulled on my boots. They didn't quite go with the sweats I had fallen asleep in, but I didn't want to be far without my dagger.

"Sam?"

"Just going to use the bushes," I whispered to Mama. Grabbing my staff, I left the tent and walked a few feet before sitting in the sand watching the waves in the moonlight.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the sand, but I started when I felt someone sit down next to me. "I thought you were going to use the bushes?"

I shrugged. "I needed to think."

Mama tried to put her arm around me, but I pulled away, my eyes still on the waves.

"You'd better get back, Mom or Eve might need you."

"You need me little one," she responded pulling me into her this time.

"You were dead. You and Mom were dead and Athena was after Eve…" I trailed off as the vision of my nightmare came flooding back to me.

I finally allowed myself to release the emotions of the day as I turned into Mama's embrace. She kissed the top of my head and began to hum. My tears increased and I cried until I had no more tears. "I was so scared," I whispered. "I thought you were dead, there was so much blood…." I trailed off again as Mama rocked me.

"I am so sorry that you had to see that battle Sam. I know you were scared, but you were so brave coming here alone." She kissed the top of my head again. "Your mom and I are so proud of you."

"Don't leave us alone again," I pleaded not caring if she or Mom were proud of me for doing what had to be done. I only knew that I wanted nothing more of this adventure, especially if I would have to be alone with Eve again. I wanted to be at home, safe, wrapped in my mama's arms talking about our day at the dojo or what Rhys and I did that day.

"I wish I could promise that Sam, but you know that I can't." Mama's voice was quiet. "We will do our best not to leave you again, but it may be inevitable."

"I want this to be over with," I whispered. "I wish I could just go home. I hate this. Why can't the gods just leave Evie alone? There's no reason to bother her. None."

"I wish I could answer that for you Sam. I only know that your mom and I will do whatever we can to protect the two of you."

"I know Mama." I pulled back from her and focused on the water once again. "Do you think baptizing Evie will work?"

"I hope so little one, I hope so."

***XENA***BARD***XENA****BARD****XENA****BARD**

I sat on the sand as my parents entered the water with Eve. Aaron was already waiting near the shoreline and smiled as they reached him. Eve was kicking the water happily and I smiled hoping that this would work.

Aaron gently cupped water onto Eve's head and said some words that I couldn't hear. I then watched in awe as a solid beam of glowing light illuminated Mama and Eve. Time seemed to stand still and suddenly the light was gone and Mama turned to say something to Mom. Mom's face dropped and they embraced, a wiggling Eve in between them.

As they walked out of the water toward me, I knew whatever message had been delivered in that light, it wasn't good news.

My moms sat down on either side of me and Mama finally released Eve. She held onto Mama and began to pull up before trying to walk to me. Falling in the sand, she shrieked and began to play with the new substance.

"What was the message?" I asked, watching Eve.

"That Eve needed to be given to the path by one who truly knows what it means to live by Eli's word." Mama's voice was tired.

"So what now?" I asked sadly. I was looking forward to ending this, to being able to settle down like Mama promised. Knowing this wouldn't be happening yet, I stifled the urge to scream. My anger, so close to the surface began to come forward again.

Mama sighed deeply and tried to pull me into a hug, but I shrugged her off and stood up. "That's what I thought." I commented before walking to the water's edge and in the opposite direction.

Hearing Mom behind me, I started to run. I wasn't ready to talk and knew that Mom wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Samina stop now!"

Deciding to heed the warning, I stopped running and waited until my mom caught up with me. "What in Tartarus do you think you're doing running off like that? You know better Sam."

Turning to face her, I scowled. "I wasn't running off, I didn't start to run until you came after me." I glared at her, "I wanted some time alone to think. Believe me, I won't be running off any time soon." I rubbed my backside for emphasis before beginning the walk back towards Mama and Eve.

Mama looked at Mom and I saw a look pass between them. I hadn't seen them speak with their eyes in that way since coming back to this time and I smiled slightly in spite of myself. Kneeling on the sand, I approached Eve. "Well Evie, looks like we start from square one again." I kissed her on the cheek before standing up feeling some of the anger dissipate as I spent time with my little sister.

"Can I go check on Mavri?" I asked looking at both of my parents. They looked once again at each other and I added, "Alone? Please."

Mom nodded slightly to Mama and Mama nodded to me. "Thank you." I headed toward the stable, my staff in my hand before they could change their minds.

Entering the stable, I quickly made my way to Mavri. I began to talk to him while brushing him out. I finally laid the brush down and got onto Mavri's back. Lying down on my stomach with my head in his mane like I had done at home so long ago, I finally let my tears fall. There would be no easy fix for this problem with Eve and I was wondering if it could be fixed at all. I finally slid from Mavri's back and after hugging him around the neck, made my way back to the tent we had been given. I stopped outside the flap when I heard my moms' low voices inside. They were probably trying to figure out our next move. I entered the tent, ignoring them I made my way to my pallet and lay on my stomach hoping they would leave me alone.

"Sam, we need to talk." My mom's voice was quiet.

Slowly raising myself onto my elbows I looked at them and sighed. "About what?"

"Sam, come over here, we want to talk with you." Mama directed.

I slowly got off my pallet and sat with them on the ground of the tent. Pulling a large pillow towards me, I relaxed sideways so I had my head propped onto to my hand. Mama gave me a pointed look and I slowly sat up using a pillow as a cushion.

"We'll be heading northeast in a few days Sam. There's a group of Eli's followers near Lerna. It'll be about a week's ride if we can avoid Athena."

I nodded feeling defeated. "Fine. When do we head out?"

"Two days." Mom answered.

"Anything else?"

Mama shook her head and I rose and returned to my pallet. Lying on my side, I made sure not to make a sound as the tears returned.

I had slept through dinner and woke from another nightmare not only scared, but hungry. Rising, I made my way to the small table in our tent and was glad to see a bowl of stew still there. Taking the bowl and spoon, I exited the tent and walked straight into Mama.

She said nothing, but guided me back inside the tent. "Sit down and eat, and then back to bed."

I sat down and ate silently as she watched me. "Can I go watch the waves?"

"No, back to bed for you."

"Fine." I huffed. Returning to my pallet I lay and stared at the tent fabric as my eyes became even more used to the dark. Pulling out my music player, I put the ear buds in and pressed play. Smiling, I relaxed as Mom's voice came on, interrupting one of Mama's songs. They bantered for a bit before telling me they loved me. The player went silent and I sighed. I rewound and put that bit on repeat. I don't know how many times I listened to it, but when the player finally died, the sun was rising.

I slowly rose and put my player in its solar recharger. Just enough light was visible through an opening in the ceiling and I was grateful to be able to use it to recharge the player. I quickly dressed and once again was stopped by Mama before I could leave the tent.

"How much sleep did you get last night Sam?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. How long did I sleep before I woke up last night? I never fell back to sleep after that."

Mama ran a hand over her face and looked at me hard. "You will be drinking the tea tonight young lady. That's two nights of you not sleeping."

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?"

"I'm your mother, I know."

"Yeah, right." I snorted trying to walk around her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere without your mom or me with you." She looked at me once again and raised her eyebrow. "And watch the attitude Samina."

I chose to bite my tongue and follow Mama from the tent to collect our breakfast from the food tent.

**XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD****XENA***BARD***

I had decided that only speaking when asked a direct question would be best for my posterior and had spent a very quiet breakfast with my family. Eve was the only person I was speaking with and though she was trying, she wasn't yet able to talk back to me.

Following Mama to the barn, I approached Mavri with a smile. Whispering in his ear, I began the soothing ritual of grooming him and almost jumped out of my skin when Mama touched me lightly on the shoulder telling me it was time to head back to Mom and Eve.

I shook my head, giving Mavri the signal and used his leg to climb onto his back. I heard Mama sigh again and felt her hands around my waist as she lifted me off my horse.

"Any more of that and you'll be riding with me when we start out."

"She's just being a big meanie," I whispered into Mavri's ear before Mama took me by the arm and dragged me from the barn.

Reaching the tent, I saw Mom walking with Eve. Eve was holding onto Mom's fingers as she walked as fast as her little legs would carry her toward the water.

Breaking free from Mama's hand, I ran toward them and grabbed Eve from Mom. Swinging her around I put her back on the ground and continued the walking lesson in full view of my parents who were now sitting on the sand watching us.

"How did it go in the barn?" Gabrielle asked, her fingers intertwining with Xena's.

"Not one word to me." The warrior smirked. "She had plenty to say about me to the horse though."

"Oh?" Green eyes met blue for a moment before turning to watch her daughter's play on the beach.

"Yeah, told the horse I was being a big meanie."

The bard laughed at the shrug Xena gave her with the news. "The gods Xena, what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, we've tried the talking it out approach and the giving her time approach. I think it's time for a new tactic."

"A new tactic, what might that be oh wise one?" Green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"The Mama's had enough of this approach." The warrior's blue eyes sparkled in the sun. "That child isn't going to know what hit her."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****

"No!" I shouted at my mother not heeding the warning her now icy eyes carried. "There is no way in hell I'm taking a nap. I'm not Eve!"

I was off the ground, a swift swat to the seat of my pants, and on my pallet before I could do anything about it.

"You, young lady will lay here and rest. You haven't been sleeping and you need it."

"No I don't." I argued as Mama removed my boots.

"Lie down Sam."

"No."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Samina. One involves you having a rather sore bottom, the other involves you deciding to do what I say."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm your mother." Blue eyes flashed again and I glared back, locking eyes for a moment before lying down and turning over to face the tent wall with a huff.

I woke up to the sound of quiet voices. Yelling at myself for falling asleep, I stayed still hoping to overhear what was being said.

"Did you have a nice nap little one?"

I should have known the eyes of ears of the warrior princess would know the minute I woke up. Sighing I sat up and glared at her. "I wouldn't know, I was asleep," I muttered pulling on my boots.

Mama gave Mom a look and then crossed the tent. Lifting me easily from the pallet, she gave my backside half a dozen swats before handing me my staff. "I think it's time we work some of that attitude out of you."

"I don't want to spar."

"Let's go Sam."

"Make me."

I stood my ground as Mama once again lifted me easily. This time she put me over her shoulder before turning to Mom. "We'll be back in a while Gabrielle. Enjoy spending time with the child that hasn't learned to talk back yet." She said giving my backside another swat before grabbing my staff leaving the tent.

We were at the edge of camp circling each other. I had been given no choice in the matter and rather than fight any longer, I allowed my anger to take over. Taking the lead, I attacked first and took comfort in the familiar ritual. I managed to block a few moves before allowing all thought to stop and just rely on instinct. Feeling the anger consume me totally, I started to enjoy myself wondering for a brief moment if this exhilaration is what Mama feels when she fights, I shook it from my head as I focused once again on my opponent and staying on my feet.

I had just managed to avoid another swat to my backside when I felt the familiar tingle in the back of my neck. Not stopping my counter attack, I watched Mama for my cue before hauling myself out of the dirt. Turning quickly, I aimed my staff for his throat and stopped only because Mama pulled me back before I made contact with him.

"What do you want Ares?" She asked, keeping her hand on my shoulder.

"Nice move my little warrior, I think you actually would have made contact with me." Ares addressed me ignoring Mama's question.

"What do you want Ares?" I echoed Mama's question and he rubbed his beard before clapping a few times.

"I came to tell you well done. You play the game well, implicating me in a coup to take over Olympus. At least that's what my supposedly wise sister has in her head." He glared at me. "And that angle of you being chosen by love and war, brilliant. Athena is really questioning her next move towards your little family unit here."

"Ah, you upset because big sister decided not to play nice?" I asked mockingly.

"Not only is Athena not playing nice." He put his hand on the handle of his sword and took another step toward me. "Aphrodite's gone into hiding just so she doesn't have to face her." He shook his head. "That little mark of yours wasn't so prominent before which leads me to think that you've seen my blonde sister recently."

I said nothing, waiting for him to divulge more.

"Anything else Ares?" Mama asked with a bored look.

He smirked, "Just wanted to know if the little warrior here has rethought my latest offer."

"Go to Tartarus Ares." I spat.

"So much like your mother," he grinned. "You know, you're young, and both of you are mortal."

"What's your point Ares?" I asked.

"Only that your mommy won't be here to protect you forever little warrior. One day, you will be mine." He said with a smirk before disappearing.

I screamed and hit my staff against a tree as hard as I could. "I hate him! I hate who he is here!" I shouted as I hit the tree again and again. Finally dropping my staff I sunk to the ground and put my face in my hands, drawing my knees up.

"Sam?"

I shrugged off her hand and looked up. Holding back the tears I set my shoulders. "I'm fine. Let's go again." I responded grabbing my staff and standing up. The anger had resurfaced with a vengeance and I wanted nothing more than to get a strike on the great warrior princess.

"No Sam, we're done for the day."

I walked toward her and swung the staff. "Let's go again." I repeated.

She easily blocked my move and shook her head. "No Sam."

I began attacking her with my staff growing more frustrated as she easily blocked my moves. "Swing at me dammit!" I shouted. "Defend yourself."

"Sam, no!" Her voice was sharp and she finally caught my staff and took it from me. Pulling me into her, I finally let go.

"Why didn't it work? Baptizing her was supposed to work, is this ever going to be over?" I felt Mama support me as I slid to the ground once again.

My eyes locked with hers as she pulled me to her. "It's your fault, all your fault Ares wants me. If you'd never gone to him, if you hadn't become The Destroyer of Nations, he wouldn't want me."

"Sam, stop." Mama's voice was soft, but her grip on my wrists tightened as I tried to hit her.

"He'll turn me, the same way he'll turn Eve once you're gone. Athena will kill you to get to Eve, how will I stop the gods then? What am I supposed to do after you're dead?"

"Sam, stop!" Mama's voice was controlled, but full of steel. "I am not going to go anywhere without a fight."

"You can't die, you can't. Don't leave me alone. You promised me I wouldn't be alone." I heard my scream before the sobs began. Barely aware of my mother holding me, I finally let out all of my fear disguised as anger. Ares had been the final straw, and I could no longer pretend everything was okay.

I don't know how long I cried, but when I stopped, the sun was much lower in the sky and I felt dusk approaching. Looking into my Mama's face, I noticed tears on her face as well.

"Mama?" Reaching up to wipe one of her tears away, she captured my hand and kissed my forehead.

"I wish I could take your hurt away little one." She smiled at me softly.

"Can't we just go away again? Can't we go someplace the gods can't follow and live our lives there?"

Mama looked at me and slowly shook her head. "No Sam. We're done running. If this doesn't work, well your Mom and I have a plan B, and we promise you Ares will not encase us in ice for twenty-five years and Eve will not be raised by some crazy Roman guy."

I looked deep into her eyes, knowing she believed what she was telling me. "I'm afraid you and Mom are going to die before any of the plans can happen. I'm afraid of being left alone."

Hugging me close, Mama kissed the top of my head before looking at me again. "I'm not going to lie to you Sam, your mom and I could get hurt very badly." She pulled me close to her again. "We could even die, but that won't stop how we feel about you."

I pulled back and pulled my knees up, hugging them. "How am I supposed to do this if you die?" I pointed a finger at her, angry once again. "You and Mom promised me that you'd be here, before I left home. You both told me that I wouldn't be alone. If you die, then I'm alone."

"You'd have Eve, Sam."

"She's not you!" I rose and looked down at her. "You both promised me, and you'd better not break your promise or I'll kick both of your asses from here to Tartarus and back."

Mama stood and gave me a wry smile, eyebrow raised. "Glad to know you have the confidence to think you can kick our asses." Her eyes turned stormy. "But if you ever talk to me like that again I'll be sure your ass knows just how much I am the Mama and you are the daughter."

I shrugged a bit and smirked. "Guess I got carried away."

Mama hugged me, "Yep, little one, I guess you did." She pushed me back and looked at me again. "And don't let your mom hear you speak like that either." She smirked.

Taking my hand in hers, she picked up my staff in the other, handing it to me. I grabbed it and leaned into her. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Ares wanting me. I know it's not your fault. I was just so angry and scared."

We stopped walking and Mama locked eyes with me. "I've done a lot of things in my past that I'm not proud of, that I regret. Ares is one of those things. I'm just sorry that you have to deal with him now because of me."

"Well," I chuckled as we started walking again. "You have a lifetime to teach me how to annoy him, so maybe it'll be okay after all."

She pulled me into a one armed hug and laughed. "Maybe it will little one, maybe it will."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****

Hope everyone enjoyed this update. Thanks for all the comments, I do appreciate them.


	38. Chapter 38

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 38

"Mama watch!" I waited until Mama's eyes were on me and then dove into the water, turning a somersault in the air. I came up gasping for breath but thrilled. Mama had been trying to teach me this trick for a while now and I finally had mastered it.

Mama had showed no emotion as I swam towards her. I had expected a smile and some praise for finally mastering it, so was totally taken off guard when she grabbed my ear instead. "Just what do you think you were doing young lady?"

Mom's smile stopped as she heard Mama's reprimand. Bouncing Eve on her hip, she looked up at Mama with the confusion I felt on her face.

Tears in my eyes, I looked up at Mama. "I just wanted to show you my dive."

"Did you ask me if you could go up to ledge to dive?"

I shook my head. "We've been doing it all day, I thought it would be alright."

Taking me by the shoulders she looked at me sternly. "You have to ask before you disappear from our sight Sam. I thought we'd been over this." She raised her arm and pointed to the shore. "Time for you to get out."

"Mama, no! That's not fair."

"Go Samina."

Turning before she could see the tears, I swam towards shore. Pulling myself up on the small beach, I wrapped my towel around me before drying off and getting dressed. I watched as Mom handed Eve to Mama. I lay back and started to watch the clouds. Mama had gotten stricter with me since Methoni and I couldn't believe she'd ended my day of fun. She hadn't even congratulated me on the dive. Sniffing, I rolled over and began counting the pebbles on the beach.

"Xena, what was that all about?"

The warrior took her youngest daughter and smiled at her briefly before turning her attention back to the bard.

"She can't disappear whenever she feels like it Gabrielle. It's too dangerous."

"She just wanted to show you her dive. Do you even realize how you hurt her just now?"

"Yes, and it tears me up inside, but I won't lose her. I'll talk to her later and explain." The woman's blue eyes watched the child on shore sadly. "But right now, she has to learn to do what we tell her without question. Disappearing like that put her in danger and I won't allow her to put herself in danger."

Giving her partner a kiss on the cheek, the bard sighed. "Okay Xena, we'll do this your way. For now. I'm going to go talk to her. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Go on, Eve and I are going to practice her swimming lessons."

I heard the footsteps and felt Mom sit next to me a while later. She didn't say anything to me and I finally sat up and looked at her.

"Mom? Why is Mama is being so strict?"

Mom pulled me into a one armed hug. "She's just being cautious Sammy. We can't be too careful now that Athena knows about you."

"But did I really do something that bad?" I had pulled my knees under my chin and was watching Mama with Eve in the water. "Why did she make me get out of the water?"

Mom turned her gaze to watch Eve and Mama as well. "Oh Sammy, your Mama feels it's her job to protect us and sometimes she can go a little overboard in the way she reminds us. That's all."

"Did she ever go overboard with you when you first started to travel with her?"

Mom chuckled and caught my eye, her green eyes sparkling. "More than once."

I grinned. "Wouldn't want to tell me a story to pass the time would you?"

She pulled me into a hug and grinned at me as she released me. "Just one, and don't you ever repeat this story to anyone."

I nodded and snuggled into her. "Well, I had been traveling with your Mama for a little while and I'd finally gotten over our encounter with the Titans. It seemed that as my backside healed, my ability to stay on your Mama's good side started to wane again."

"That happens to me too," I muttered.

"I was so excited to be in Amazon lands and meeting the Amazons had been wonderful." Mom looked out over the water again before turning back to me. "After Terrias was killed and I accepted her right of caste, I didn't have the chance to tell your Mama about it."

I nodded. "Yeah, you've told me the story."

"Well, let's just say that after your Mama got me out of the mess of having to kill Phantes and stopping the war between the Amazons and Centaurs, she decided that she'd been too easy on me. Told me I could find trouble at a funeral pyre and she was making sure it didn't happen again."

I nodded. "Yeah, the great warrior princess can't have anything happen on her watch." I agreed.

Mom smiled at me and shook her head. "So, after spending some time with the Amazons learning exactly what it meant to be an Amazon princess, your Mama and I headed out on the road again. I assured her that I wouldn't keep things from her anymore, but she had her own way of making sure she knew what was going on with me every minute of every day."

"What did she do Mom?"

"For starters, she made me ride Argo every time she thought we might have to make a quick getaway. Then she took to holding onto me at the market place." Mom rolled her eyes. "I felt five years old being pulled along by my mother."

I giggled.

"Oh and the ear tug, I can't tell you how many times she pulled on my ear when I wandered just a few feet away from her."

I started laughing in full now. "Really, she pulled your ear?"

Mom nodded. "Yup, I swear I thought she was going to pull my ear off after I gave her the slip outside of an inn one night." Mom leaned down and lowered her voice as Mama and Eve began to come our way. "But the worse thing she did…"

"Yeah?" I held my breath and waited.

"She threatened to put a rope around my waist and lead me around like a toddler if I couldn't follow her rules."

I was laughing in full now. "Do you think she would have done it?"

"Without a moment's hesitation," Mama's voice answered.

Ignoring her, I turned back to Mom. "So how did you get her to stop?" I whispered.

"She hasn't." Mama smirked and handed a towel wrapped Eve to Mom before leaning down to kiss her.

I looked at Mom and noticed her eyes sparkle again. "I'll talk to you more later Sammy." She winked before handing Eve back to Mama and standing up. "I'm going to go get this little girl dressed while you two talk."

Mama had dressed and sat down next to me. Putting her arm around my shoulder she kissed the top of my head before speaking. "That was a great dive today little one," she began. "But we can't have you putting yourself in danger."

"How was I in danger?"

"We didn't know where you were Samina. Athena knows about you and the other gods are sure to come calling. I won't let you risk yourself due to not thinking."

She hugged me and pulled me up as she stood. "Come on little one, time to skin those fish we caught earlier so your Mom can make dinner."

"Mama?"

"Hmmm?" She answered holding my hand as we walked toward camp. "Would you have really tied a rope around Mom's waist?"

She stopped walking to look at me. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. "Oh yeah, how else do you think I could make sure she'd never leave?" She asked laughing at my expression before swinging me over her shoulder and jogging the rest of the way to camp.

****XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

Dinner was finished, Eve was asleep, and I was lying on my back looking at the stars. Sitting up I grinned finally recognizing one constellation.

"Is that the bear?" I asked Mom pointing before I laid down next to her again.

"Yup."

"I'm telling you it's a dipper." Mama said grabbing my hand on the other side.

I began to giggle and only stopped when a pair of blue eyes locked onto mine. "Want to share with the rest of the group Sam?" She asked with a tease.

"Two thousand years and you two are still having that debate on whether it's a bear or a dipper." I chuckled. "Oh look, there's Orion." I pointed again. "So, it must be winter then."

"We taught you about the stars?"

"Yes. When I was really little you would tell me their names, and Mom would tell me the stories behind them. Then as I got older you started to teach me how to read the stars to find my way." I paused. "I'm not very good at that yet."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to start the lessons up again." Mama said.

"Only if we can do the fun stuff too." I answered.

"Fun stuff?" Mom whispered.

"Uh-huh, Mama or I pick out a group of stars and you make up a story for it depending on what you think it looks like." I yawned and leaned my head on Mom's shoulder. "Like those," pointing again I tried to stifle my yawn.

I felt Mom chuckle as she looked at the group of stars. "Let's see, those look like a duck to me. A little duck that must have gotten lost…."

"She's asleep Gabrielle." The warrior's voice was gentle as they slowly moved from Sam's bedroll.

Lying on their own bedroll, the women linked hands and continued to stare at the night sky. "Sam actually seemed happy to be on the road tonight Xena."

Pulling her lover into her arms, the warrior kissed her gently before responding. "I know, and did you hear her?" The warrior's voice was excited. "Talking about us in the future as well as here. I think she's finally accepting us as them."

"Stop confusing me warrior." Gabrielle's voice teased. "Still, I think you're right. I've never seen her this relaxed on the road."

"So, still think I'm being too hard on her?" The warrior's voice was soft.

"Maybe not Mama Warrior." The bard snuggled into Xena yawning. "I guess we'll keep up being the strict mommies that we are with her and see what happens."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." Xena teased.

"Uh-huh. Go to sleep warrior, we've got a long day ahead of us." The bard directed already starting to drift off herself.

"Yes ma'am." The warrior chuckled. "Anything for you my bard, anything for you." She whispered allowing herself to fall into sleep as well.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

We had made it to Lerna without any trouble and were now looking around the market for a few supplies before making our way to Eli's followers. Stopping at a scroll stand, I waited as Mom made her purchases.

Noticing a leather bound book of blank paper, I handed it to the merchant. "How much?" I asked.

"Ten dinars."

I put the book down, "Ten dinars, in your dreams." I looked up at Mom. "Come on Mom, let's go see if that other parchment merchant can make a better deal.

"Did I say ten dinars, I meant eight."

"I'll give you five." I answered.

"Seven."

"Fine, seven dinars and you throw in a new quill and ink for free."

He put out his hand. "Deal."

I was putting my new journal and accessories into my satchel when Mama caught up to us.

"What's the grin for?" She asked.

Mom gave me a one armed hug. "I am so proud of our daughter. Managed to get a leather bound book of blank parchment, a new quill, and ink for seven dinars."

I grinned. "Yaya said I take after you in the bartering process."

"Cyrene was right." Mom confirmed.

Mama rolled her eyes. "Great, I have two shoppers in the family."

Eve chose that moment to scream in excitement and point toward a brightly colored scarf. Signing 'mine', I started to laugh. "Three Mama, three shoppers in this family."

Eve's screams were still echoing through the market. She hadn't been happy to walk past the scarf and I finally convinced Mom to walk back to the stall with me. Using my own dinars, I managed to get the scarf as well as a new dress for Eve for two dinars. Mom was impressed and Eve was beyond excited when I presented the scarf to her moments later. Tucking it under her chin, she put two free fingers in her mouth and slowly fell to sleep.

Mama waggled a finger at me. "I told her no Sam."

"Yeah, but it was my money and look at her. She loves it." I protested.

Mama shook her head and looked at Mom. "You helped her with this my bard," she accused.

"Yep." Mom grinned. "Look at how happy our daughter is Xena, anything to help her get to sleep is okay in my book."

I smiled up at Mama and hugged Mom. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because," I answered. She hadn't even noticed that she'd referred to Eve as her daughter for the first time in my memory. Smiling, I took her hand and led her to a food stall that I wanted to sample.

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

To those following and to those whom leave comments thanks.


	39. Chapter 39

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 39

We had finished our shopping at the market and were now leading the horses toward the camp where Eli's followers stayed. We weren't sure if we would find what we needed here, but I hoped that we would. The sooner this mess with Athena could be contained, the faster we could visit Yaya and then head to the Amazon village. I hoped that we could settle down there, I knew Mama would never be happy someplace like Amphipolis, but at least with the Amazons, she could still be a kick butt warrior.

Stopping, I looked up at Mama and then over to Mom at the sight that met our eyes. There were a dozen small kids running around playing while young adults looked on. Some teenagers holding hands were also milling about and nobody gave us a second glance as we entered the camp.

"Who's in charge?" Mama asked the first person we came to.

"All of us lady warrior," he said motioning to the crowd. "Eli's word gives us all our own power."

I snorted. "Look, it's ancient hippies." I began to laugh. "Oh this is so beyond my imagination."

"Sam, stop." Mom directed. "We still need to see the one person in charge.

The young man shook his head and his long hair fell into his eyes. "Well, Rufus and his lovely wife Cady are your folks then."

He gave a loud whistle and a younger girl with flaming red hair ran over to him. "Yeah Barnabas?"

"Go get your folks for me, would ya? These warrior ladies want to talk Eli with them."

The girl gave us the once over before nodding and running towards a tent.

"Melodi will be back in a few with her folks. Make yourselves at home until then." He once again motioned toward the crowd before slipping away and toward a group of young men playing in the surf.

"Mama, Eli wasn't for free love was he?" I asked.

"What do you know about free love?"

"Only what I've seen on PBS." I responded watching as Barnabas enjoyed the water. "I wonder if Bill and Ted have been here," I muttered remembering the way Barnabas spoke.

She looked at me, but didn't ask her questions as a man with rust colored hair and an equally red-haired woman approached us being led by Melodi.

"These are the ladies Barnabas was talking about." The girl pointed at us. Waving to me she smiled. "Talk to you later." She ran off toward the water and I looked up at Mama. She shook her head no and I sighed as I followed the adults into a nearby tent.

Motioning us to sit in the available chairs, they waited until we had sat down before joining us. "How may we help you?" Rufus asked.

Mom spoke first, "I'm Gabrielle and this is Xena." She pointed to me. "These are our daughters Sam, and Eve." She motioned towards my still sleeping sister. "We came because we heard there might be one here that has truly followed Eli's path."

Rufus looked at Cady and then back at Mom. "We've heard Eli's message, but we don't know it inside and out." He stopped and stared at Mom for a moment. "Wait, are you the Gabrielle that traveled with Eli, that was there when Ares killed him?"

Mom nodded slowly, "I am."

Cady smiled and grasped her hands. "This is great. You can tell us what you know. We want to know more about Eli's path. We know he stood for love and forgiveness."

"Yeah the path of love, not free love." I muttered under my breath.

"Samina!" Mama whispered in my ear and I was quiet again.

Rufus looked at me and smiled. "We have many children here, why don't you go and find some. I'm sure you'd be happier."

Mama looked at him and glared. "Thank you for the offer Rufus, but Sam stays put until we know your camp better."

Cady clicked her tongue. "No need to be so overprotective warrior. Children are capable of looking out for themselves if we allow it."

I saw Mom put a gentle hand on Mama's arm. "Thank you again, but we prefer to have Sam with us until we're more comfortable in the camp."

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. "As you wish Gabrielle, but know she will be fine here."

Mom smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you for letting us know that."

I stopped listening at that point and was in the middle of counting the ribbons tied to the tent flaps when my moms stood up and headed back toward our horses.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

Mama looked at me. "You weren't listening?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Sam, I had you stay with us for a reason. I want you to know what's going on so we can keep you safe without having to explain everything all the time."

"I'll listen next time." I offered.

Mama nodded, "Yes, little one, you will." She directed, her voice firm.

We had reached the horses near the grove of trees above the beach and Mama and Mom began to set up our camp. I was glad that we were staying at least for awhile. Maybe I could make friends or at least find someone my age to talk with. I turned when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey kid, this is for you and your folks." Barnabas and some of his friends had brought us a tent.

"Thanks. Mama, Barney's here with a tent."

"Barney?" He looked at me, his gray eyes confused.

"Sure, can't say Barnabas all the time now can I?" I smiled at him as he grinned at me. "Name is Sam by the way, not kid."

"Well then Sam. These are my friends, Leo, Chris, and Zeb."

I waved and they nodded. "Nice to meet you fellows," I was interrupted by Mama giving them directions on where to set up the tent. Finally finishing, they gave me a wave and headed back down to their camp on the beach.

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***

Melodi found us just as we finished tidying up our camp from breakfast. It had been an uneventful night and I was curious to see what this new group of Eli followers were really like.

"Hey Sam!" She smiled at me and pointed toward the rocks near the beach. "Want to come rock climbing with us?"

I looked at Mama and Mom, "Can I go with her?"

Mama regarded Melodi warily. "Where exactly are you going and who are you going with?" She asked.

Melodi shrugged. "Just some of the kids from the camp and I'm not sure where we're going. Just exploring I guess, we like to see who can climb up to the top of the cliffs and get down the path the fastest."

"And your parents think it's safe enough for you to do?" Mom asked.

Melodi shrugged again. "I dunno. Never asked them if I could do it. As long as I show up for bed, they let me do whatever I want." She turned to me again and I sighed knowing what was coming. "So you wanna come or not?"

I looked at Mama and she shook her head. "Thanks anyway, but I can't."

"Why not?" Her brown eyes were curious.

"Because her mother and I don't think it's a good idea." Mom spoke before I could.

Melodi looked at her strangely. "Really?" She looked at me and smiled again. "Well, I guess I'll go, come find me if you can ever play."

Scowling I sat down on a rock near the edge of camp watching her go. I knew any chance I had of meeting new kids and having fun had just disappeared with the red head running toward the cliffs in the distance.

"Sam," Mom had walked over to me looking at Melodi's retreating figure as well. "Maybe you can do something with the kids later."

I looked up at her deepening my scowl. "What, finger painting?"

"Finger painting?"

"Never mind." I shook my head and stood. "Am I allowed to at least go and sit on the beach and watch the waves or is that not safe either?"

"Oh it's perfectly safe." Mama came up to join us, Eve tucked in her carrier. "But that little bit of attitude makes me think you'd rather spend some quality time with Eve and me. So, come on, let's head down to the camp and see what's going on."

"I don't want to hang out with you," I protested.

"You don't have a choice." Mama's voice was firm and I glared at her.

"Fine." I snapped, grabbing my staff and stomping after her and Mom as they made their way to the beach below.

Mama stopped on the edge of the beach and turned around to look at me. "The attitude stops now Sam, I can assure you that there are worse ways to spend some time than with your parents."

Looking past her to the water, I nodded briefly and resumed following them as they encountered a group of couples near a small campfire ringed by stones.

A tall blonde broke away from the man sitting next to her long enough to smile at my moms. "Feel free to join us."

I snorted. "Yeah, why don't you two make out as well, not like I'm not going be emotionally scarred after this trip anyway."

Green eyes narrowed as they looked at me. Swallowing my laugh, I watched as most of the couples pulled apart to look at my moms.

"Not that we aren't tempted by your offer, but we'd really like to talk to you about what you know of Eli's teachings." Mom responded sitting cross legged on an empty blanket in front of her. She looked up at Mama and I watched as Mama handed her Eve before sitting down next to her. Sighing, I sat on a small piece of driftwood a few yards away from the group wishing I was able to leave them and go explore on my own.

Mom's voice was still going and I had completely stopped listening. I had managed to scoot a good ways away from the group she and Mama were speaking with and slowly stood up. No reaction from the warrior princess until I took a step toward the cliffs.

"Sit down Samina."

Growling, I locked eyes with her sat back on the driftwood turning my back to her completely. Sometimes it sucked having The Warrior Princess as a parent.

Feeling someone sit next to me on the log I shrugged as her hand touched my shoulder. "I don't want to talk Mama."

"Well then, how about you head back to our camp and start to write instead."

I turned quickly to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to go back to camp, get a blank scroll of your mom's, and write I will not disrespect my moms until the scroll is full."

I stood up and began walking back towards our camp. Stopping for a moment, I looked back at the log, the picture of Mama playing again with Eve fuelling my anger. "I hate you." I whispered into the wind not caring if Mama heard me or not. I then bolted for our camp and the comfort of Mavri and my music player.

I was still lying on Mavri's back listening to my music player when I felt strong hands lift me off his back.

"What?" I demanded, taking the ear buds out and glaring into glacier blue eyes.

"Put the music player away. You know we can't have anyone else discover it."

Sighing heavily I allowed my locket to take it before trying to mount Mavri again. I didn't get far as Mama easily lifted me and carried me over to the fire pit we'd made the night before.

"Where's the scroll I told you to write?" She demanded.

I shrugged. "No clue, I decided I had better things to do."

My eyes left Mama's face as Mom and Eve entered our camp.

"Somebody's ready for her morning nap." Mom announced handing Eve to Mama.

Mama nodded before giving Mom a look and nodding towards me. She disappeared into the tent with Eve and my anger grew again.

"Would you two stop doing that?" I growled.

"Stop doing what?" Mom asked.

"Talking with your eyes." I answered shortly.

Mom grinned and motioned me towards her. "Come on Sammy, we need to talk before you get busy on the scroll."

"I'm not writing the scroll." I announced not moving.

Hard emeralds held my gaze for a moment. "Yes you are, but first, we talk." She responded evenly, pulling me onto the blankets laid out by the fire pit.

I stared into the fire pit and waited. I knew Mom was waiting for me to speak first and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Finally giving in to the boredom, I laid on my back and began to watch the clouds overhead. Feeling Mom lay next to me, I sighed.

"What's gotten into you today Sam?" Mom asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Your attitude and mouth haven't been nothing Samina." Her voice lowered. "And I know you hurt your mama's feelings by what you said to her as you were leaving the beach."

I closed my eyes briefly and opened them again noticing a cloud that looked very much like my apple tree back home. "She has Eve, I'm sure she'll be fine." I answered.

I heard Mom sigh and she pulled me up so she could look into my face. "I want to know what's going on."

I looked toward the beach and back toward the cliffs shrugging. I watched as a large group of kids came from the cliffs and began playing a game of tag. Wishing I was with them, I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Sam, you can play later." Mom tried again. "When they aren't doing something so dangerous and after you write your scroll."

I turned to look at her hard. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss school."

"What?" Mom was confused and I wasn't sure how to explain myself.

"I miss being with kids and away from you and Mama." I paused. "I just want life to be normal again and school meant everything was normal." I looked over at her before returning my gaze to the beach. "Nothing has been normal since I left home." I stood and walked toward Mavri. Gently talking to him, I hugged his neck and allowed the tears to fall in his mane as Mom rubbed my back.

Finally turning from Mavri, I allowed myself to melt into Mom's embrace. "I just want to be a normal kid again." I whispered.

Using her thumb to wipe a tear off my cheek, Mom smiled at me. "I know you do Sammy. The thing is, you'll never be a normal kid, not with Xena and me as your moms."

I looked up at her and frowned, "Don't I know it?"

Putting her arm around my shoulders, she began to lead me to the tent, "Come on Sammy, it's time to go and write those lines."

Stopping, I pulled back from her and shook my head. "I'm not writing the scroll."

Emerald eyes flashed at me and I took another step back, "You are writing the scroll Samina. This is not up for debate young lady."

Taking a deep breath I shook my head once more, "It wasn't fair." I protested. "All I wanted to do was be with kids my own age instead of constantly listening to you and Mama fishing for information. Mama was just being mean and I'm not going to do it."

Feeling vice like grip on my upper arm, Mom began to pull me to the tent. Entering, she placed me in one of the tent corners, "Do not move Samina."

"You can make me stand here forever, I'm not writing the gods be damned scroll!"

Feeling the sting to my bottom, I bit my lip and sniffed. Listening, I heard Mom and Mama talking quietly. Shifting a bit, I wondered how long they would make me stand here. My wondering ended as I heard Mama call me from the corner.

Turning, I slowly moved towards them and stopped when I saw the blank scroll, quill, and ink on the table. "I'm not writing the scroll," I mumbled.

"I know," Mama's voice was gentle. "You feel that I was unfair in assigning the scroll to you, right?"

Feeling completely off balance by this turn of affairs, I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well then," Mom stepped towards me and guided me to the bench. "We would like you to tell us why you feel that way. We want a sound argument from you for the reasons you feel assigning the scroll was unfair and what you think should have happened."

Pushing me down on the bench, Mama gave me a kiss to the top of the head, "Just remember little one, what happens depends on what you have to tell us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to give you some time to complete this task." Mom spoke again. "If we feel your reasons are valid, then we can discuss the writing of the other scroll."

"What else?"

"You will be having a private chat with me before bed tonight little one," Mama added. "The attitude has been out of check far too long and the disobedience needs to be reined in sooner rather than later."

Looking up from my seat, I looked at them as if they'd grown two heads, "So you're saying you want me to write an argument about the punishment scroll and why I shouldn't have to write it, but I'm still getting a spanking tonight?"

My mothers nodded and smiled at me, "Yep. That sounds about right." Mama said easily. "Anything else Gabrielle?"

Mom shook her head, "No, that's it." Placing the quill in my hand, she kissed the top of my head. "Get writing kiddo. The sooner you have this done, the sooner we can come to an agreement."

"How long do I have to do this?" I asked.

"As long as you need," Mama answered a bit too happily.


	40. Chapter 40

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 40

A week had finally passed since we'd arrived in Lerna. A familiar routine had been established and I still hadn't finished the argument scroll my mothers wanted me to do. I knew I could finish it, but every time the thoughts came, it sounded like nothing more than glorified whining. And there was one thing I knew about my moms, it was that whining was neither appreciated nor tolerated.

Mama's reminder spanking had been a very long reminder. Though she only used her hand, I was still sore the next day and shifted every time I had to sit down. I had been promised an even bigger reminder spanking if I did not bring the attitude under control

Since I hadn't finished the argument scroll, Mama had said nothing more about the punishment scroll and was acting as if everything was okay between us. It wasn't, but I didn't know how to apologize to her or what to say. I spent as little time as possible with my moms, not being able to stand the guilt when I was around them.

We had compromised on what I was and wasn't allowed to do since being at the camp, and I managed to convince them that I wasn't going to be killed simply walking the beach or going into town with a group from the commune for our supplies.

I was currently in the shop that sold writing supplies. Not as many people here knew how to read and write, so the items were more expensive than everyday things. I had worked out a deal with the shop owner for my own seal, a new quill, a few blank scrolls, and sealing wax. I had come to town with Sadie today, but had managed to convince the adult that I needed to run some errands alone.

I was currently looking at the seal I'd had made for me. I had designed it myself and it showed a sword being crossed by a quill. Fitting for a warrior bard I thought. I had chosen a peacock blue sealing wax and couldn't wait to get back to camp to try all of my new items out. I had always loved stationary and it was no different here other than the supplies being so different. Waving to the shop owner and thanking him again, I left the store and met up with Sadie on her way back to camp.

Entering the tent, I laid my parents' purchases on their sleeping rolls before opening the few purchases I had made. Sadie never questioned them, and I found it interesting how the adults here really didn't seem to care what the children did, as long as they seemed happy and didn't fight. Shaking serious thoughts from my head, I pulled out my first purchase; a type of candy, rather it was sesame seeds cooked with honey and cooled before being rolled into a ball. Mom had made these a few times back home and I popped one into my mouth savoring the taste. Oh yes, they were worth every dinar. The fact that I had gotten two rather large sackfuls for a very good price made me smile. The kids of the camp would love me for sure after I passed these out.

Taking out another sweet, I popped it into my mouth before closing the bag and pulling out my prize purchase next to my seal; a Xiphos, or Greek short sword. It was just the right size and weight for me and I couldn't wait to practice with it. Keeping it hidden from my parents might be a challenge, but one I was willing to face.

Standing, I began to twirl the sword and smiled that I hadn't forgotten some of the training Uncle Ares had taught me. Speeding up my drill, I misjudged the distance and managed to catch the sword on the table in the tent. The sword then slipped from my hand and I felt the fire in my thigh as it left a clean slice in my leg.

Holding back my screams I quickly cleaned the weapon off and willed into the locket before trying to stop the bleeding. I was losing the battle of stopping the blood loss and was about to call for Mama when Mom walked into the tent.

"Hi Sam, how was the market?"

"Fine." I gasped grabbing a rag and placing it on my leg.

Noticing my forced breathing, Mom forced me to move my hands. Taking in a deep breath, she sat me on my bedrolls and applied pressure using a small piece of fabric she pulled from her saddle bags. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I could only nod, the throbbing in my leg was getting worse, but I figured it was nothing compared to the throbbing my backside would soon be feeling.

Mama entered the tent moments later followed by Mom holding Eve. Coming to me, she knelt and moved my now bloody hands. Moving my hands my silent tears began to fall when I noticed Mama sucking in a breath as she shook her head. "Gabrielle, this is going to need stiches."

Mom nodded and put Eve down into a type of playpen Mama had made to keep her contained in the tent. I watched as Mom gave Mama her healing kit and brought the basin of water towards us.

Kneeling next to Mama, she held my hand. "This is going to hurt Sammy." She warned.

"I know." This wouldn't be the first time I was to be stitched up by the warrior princess. However, it would be the first time I was to be stitched up using ancient needles. Gasping at the size of the needle Mama was quickly threading, I began to cry in earnest before she began. "Mama, can't you use a pressure point on me or something?"

Mama looked at me sadly and shook her head. "Sorry little one, no pressure points this time. Not in this spot, I need to know you're feeling the pain."

She had cleaned my wound and looked at Mom. Mom nodded and pushed me back onto the bedroll before lying next to me, effectively holding me down. "You have to be as still as you can Sammy." She whispered into my ear.

"I'll try." I said before my cries echoed through the tent.

My tears had finally stopped as Mama held me. We were alone in the tent, as Mom had taken Eve for a walk, supposedly to calm her. I figured it was so Mama could interrogate me alone.

Finally pushing me back a bit, Mama looked into my eyes and sighed. "Okay Sam, give me the Xiphos."

"The Xiphos?" I asked. "Maybe my dagger slipped as I was cleaning it."

Her eyes turned hard. "Do not add lying to your disobedience Samina. I want the sword now."

Nodding, I willed it to come to me and it came from my locket a moment later. Picking it up, Mama looked at it and shook her head before standing and putting it on the table behind her. Returning to me, she sat again. "Was it worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"The thirteen stiches to your leg and the punishment you'll receive."

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's not like I got to use it or anything."

"Samina," Mama's voice was warning me and I sighed.

"Sorry Mama, I just wanted to use a sword the way you do." I looked at her briefly before looking down at my now bandaged leg. "It caught on the table and slipped on my grip when I was doing drills."

"Drills?" Mama took my hand in hers.

"Well, I was trying to do what I've seen you do when you drill." I finally admitted.

"Uh-huh, where did you get the sword Sam?"

"I sighed again. No point in lying about this, "I bought it today."

"How did you buy it?"

I looked at her. "With dinars." I smiled briefly. "I almost made the merchant cry. I got it for a very good price."

Mama looked at me again. "What else did you buy today with your dinars?"

"Not much. Some sesame balls and a new seal." I handed the small bag containing my seal and wax to her. "It's great."

She removed it from the bag and looked on the bottom. "A sword and quill crossing?"

I nodded. "I designed it myself. I'd say it's fitting for a warrior bard, don't you?"

"You aren't a warrior little one."

"Not yet Mama, but I will be." My voice was firm. "Auntie calls me her little warrior bard for a reason. Besides, one day I'll have to accept my right of cast in the nation, it would help if I had the skills of a warrior to do that."

"I didn't have those skills when I accepted my right of caste." Mom had returned with a now sleeping Eve.

"But you weren't born an Amazon princess," I protested. "I was and they'll expect more of me, especially with Xena as my mother."

I looked at both of them questioningly. "I will be getting Mom's right of caste, won't I? I just always assumed I'd be leading the Amazons one day." Sighing, I laid down and closed my eyes. "You're not giving me your right of caste are you?" I whispered as all my dreams of the future crashed before me.

Mom sat down next to me and pulled me into a sitting position again. Looking deep into my eyes she pulled me into a hug before speaking. "It's not that I'm not giving you my right of caste Sammy, I just didn't know you'd want it."

"Not want it?" I almost shouted. "How could I not want to follow you and lead the Amazons? It's the best of both worlds for me, at least I think it will be, from what you've said. I can still be like Mama and do warrior stuff, but I can do my writing and talking too just like you."

Mom smiled a bit. "I guess I never gave it much thought Sam." She hugged me again. "I would be honored to give you my right of caste."

I smiled back at her this time. "And I would be honored to accept it." I winked at her before continuing. "Just don't be handing it over to me for a very long time."

"I promise."

Mama cleared her throat and looked at me. "Just what do you know about the Amazons and running the nation?"

I grinned at her. "Only everything Mom and you have ever taught me. From the time I could understand it, I was taught about Amazon customs and laws, how things are done in my tribe." I paused. "I know about the Royal challenge, the choosing of champions, how the right of caste can be challenged, what a regent does, how to choose a weapon's master, and trading envoys…" my voice trailed off. "Oh and I know more about Amazon law than I care to admit. They have rules about everything."

Mama chuckled. "Isn't that the truth?" She asked as Mom glared at her.

I laughed too, "Well, it's true. I've never known of any other people that actually have so many specific laws about getting pregnant."

Mom glared at me while Mama snorted. "She's got you there my queen."

Mom stood and looked into Mama's eyes before whispering something in her ear. Mama's eyes went wide before she blushed.

Holding out her hands, she backed away from Mom a bit. "No, that's not necessary Gabrielle."

Mom nodded before sitting again and pulling Mama down with her. "Now, if you're done distracting us Sammy, there's the matter of consequences for going behind our backs to purchase that short sword."

I sighed. I should have known they wouldn't forget.

"First, where did you get the money for it?"

You and Mama gave me some dinars before I came back here. I used some of those.

She nodded. "How many dinars do you have left after the purchases you made today?"

"Enough."

"Samina." This time it was Mama who spoke.

"I'm not sure, over two thousand dinars though."

"Over two thousand?" Mama's voice was low. "What in Hades were we thinking sending you back with that much money?"

I shrugged. "You wanted to make sure I'd be prepared in case I couldn't find you."

Mom's face was a mask of disbelief. "And just where did we get over two thousand dinars to send back with you?"

"Well you had some on you when you got sent to the future, and the rest came from one of Mama's caves that was never found. She had put the dinars and other things there. Some of the items were still in great shape and after auctioning them off, you had plenty of money in our time as well."

"Any idea what cave or where?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't tell me. Told me everything would work out just fine no matter what."

Mom looked at Mama. "You and I are going to talk later."

Mama only nodded. "Okay then, where are you keeping the dinars?"

"In my locket."

Mom sighed. "They're safest there I suppose." She looked at me hard. "You do not buy anything else without our permission do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good." Mama's fingers reached under my chin and forced me to look at her. "You're grounded little one. No riding Mavri, no playing with your friends, no going into town, no leaving our camping area unless you're with one of us."

"Can I at least go to the bushes alone?" I asked shortly.

Mama's eyes narrowed and I gulped.

"Sorry Mama." I whispered.

She hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. "I know you are little one, we'll discuss the rest of your punishment after you take a nap."

"The rest of my punishment?" I asked as I lied back on my bedrolls groaning.

Mom leaned over the kiss me on the cheek. "Yes, Sammy, we will be discussing the rest of your punishment."

"Great, just great." I muttered.

Mom smiled at me as she stood. "Go to sleep Sammy. We'll be here when you wake up."

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD****XENA****BARD**

I was sitting at the table in our tent finishing my last scroll. I was only three days into my grounding and had finally finished the lines my parents had set for me. Rolling up the scroll, I placed it in the middle of the table before heading outside.

"You finish those lines?"

"Yes Mama." I answered.

Mama nodded and continued to groom the horses.

"I'm going to go sit down there," I pointed to the very edge of our camp.

"Nope, you're going to stay right here where I can reach out and touch you if needed."

"That's not fair." I protested.

"That is being grounded young lady." Mama responded, still focused on the horses.

"Fine." I huffed, sitting down with my back towards her watching the kids play on the beach below. Getting tired of watching everyone else have fun I stood and turned to face my mama. "Could I please go back in the tent?"

She nodded. "Don't even think of sneaking out the other side Sam."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I responded rolling my eyes. Entering the tent, I pulled out my new writing supplies and began to write again. This time, I sealed the scroll with my new seal and placed it on Mama's saddlebag. It was in direct view and I knew that Mama would see it as soon as she entered the tent. I then pulled out my journal and favorite pen from home. Staying seated at the table I began writing once again.

I didn't notice when Mama entered the tent. I was still busy writing in my journal and the words flowed easily. Feeling a gentle hand on my shoulder, I finally stopped writing and looked up. Mama had read the scroll I left for her and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

She sat next to me placing the scroll on the table, "Look at me Sam."

I did and waited for what she would say.

"Thank you for the scroll, it meant a lot to me."

I shrugged. "I couldn't stand things not being right between us anymore."

She opened her arms and I fell into the familiar comfort. "I love you little one."

"I love you too Mama." I whispered as she kissed the top of my head.

I turned and slowly closed my journal before opening another new scroll and picking up the discarded quill. Mama placed another kiss on the top of my head as she watched me write, 'I will not disrespect my moms.' Rising, she squeezed my shoulder leaving me to my scroll as she sat down and began to repair one of her bracers.

I had just finished my scroll when Mom entered the tent with a screaming Eve. She was signing down, kicking, and trying to bite Mom's hand with what teeth she possessed.

Mama stood and gave one of her famous stares to Eve. "Eve, enough." She said as she took her from Mom.

Eve looked at Mama and began screaming once again.

"Geesh Mom what did you do, kill her pony?" I quipped.

Mom glared at me. "I told her no."

I started to giggle watching Eve continue her tantrum. "Oh she is so her mothers' daughter." I commented before dancing out of Mom's reach.

Mama had moved to the pillows on the floor and was now trying to calm Eve by rocking her. She was shaking her head still screaming.

"Eve enough." Mama's voice was firm as she stood and placed Eve in the play pen. "You stay here until you can calm down young lady." Mama added.

Eve threw herself on the pillows in the play pen before standing up and yelling, "Damn!" She then proceeded to throw all the items in the play pen out, repeating the word damn over and over again.

By the time Mama and Mom had recovered, I was rolling on the floor laughing. "Her first word is in English guys, and it's totally unexpected." I looked at Eve and gave her the thumbs up. "Way to be your own person Evie." I gasped.

She stopped her tantrum just long enough to smile at me before screaming "Damn!" once more and throwing her wooden horse straight for Mama.

"Samina," Mama's voice was deadly as she caught the horse. "Exactly how did your sister learn that word?"

Realizing too late that I should have run instead of laughed, I tried to crawl under the tent to freedom. My injured leg hindered me however and Mama easily lifted me and put me across her knee as she propped her foot on the chair rung. She then proceeded to give a swift swat to the seat of my pants.

"Damn Mama!"

"Not helping Evie," I gasped as a half dozen more swats landed.

Turning me upright, Mama held my eyes with hers. "You are going to fix this Sam."

"How?" I looked at Mom but she shook her head.

"Oh no young lady, you taught her that word, now you are going to try and teach her not to say it."

I slowly limped towards the play pen. "Oh Evie," I said as I sat down outside the play pen. "How am I going to fix this?"

Eve smiled at me and handed me her shoe, "Sam," she said before throwing her other shoe at Mom and yelling "Damn!" once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA

Thank you to all who review and to those who are following the story. I hope you're still enjoying it.


	41. Chapter 41

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 41

Three days had passed since Eve's first word and it seemed as if her vocabulary was exploding. One month shy of her first birthday and she was already developing her personality. She had added the words, Mama, Mom, mine, no, damn, Sam, and down to her ever increasing use.

Mom and Mama had taken it upon themselves to swat me every time Eve uttered the word damn, unfortunately, Eve decided it made a fun game and I had been swatted more in the past three days than in the past three months. Finally figuring out what was happening, my moms decided to forgo the swats, but I still received dirty looks. Luckily, now that my moms had put an end to the game, Eve settled down and only said the word when she was mad which wasn't too often.

We had been staying with this group of Eli's followers for almost a month and were no closer to finding a person to baptize Eve than we had been when we arrived. I watched as Mom taught Eli's lessons and related her own experiences of following his path.

Mama had taken it upon herself to instill some type of discipline to the kids in the camp and had a mini training camp set up that everyone seemed to enjoy. I was enjoying it as well because I was able to hang out with others my own age without the chance of getting into trouble. None of them enjoyed Mama's punishment runs or climbs, so mischief was actually down to a minimum. Some of the parents had even started to come to her and ask questions about their kids and how she managed to stop so much mischief in the camp so quickly.

I had finally survived my grounding and my moms had decided that I could play and explore with the kids of the camp as long as I remained in calling distance.

I had met up with Melodi that morning after doing my chores, and we were walking barefoot on the beach heading toward the small smattering of caves near the camp.

We spent most of the morning exploring the caves, and were on our way back to camp for lunch when I felt a familiar tingling in my neck. Pulling on my boots, I muttered, "Not now," as we began walking again. Grasping my staff tighter, I stopped and turned to Melodi, "Go get Xena, run!" I pushed her as the tingling increased and I couldn't take it anymore, "Show yourself you bastard!" I yelled as Ares finally materialized in front me.

Seeing that Melodi had stopped running and was watching in awe, I looked at her one last time, "Go get Xena now!" She finally ran towards the camp as fast as she could while I tried to stop my stomach from turning with nerves.

"What do you want Ares?"

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat the man who gave you such a fine gift?" He asked as my dagger materialized in his hand.

"You came to visit my dagger?" I asked cockily.

"I came to trade information," he stated cleaning his nails with my dagger.

"What kind of information?" I was intrigued by his offer and wondered what he deemed worthy of a trade.

"Easy, you tell me how you got this dagger and I'll tell you something that might help you with that problem your baby sister is having."

"How would you know anything about helping with that problem?"

"I found Aphrodite, seems hiding in plain sight is doing wonders for her," he said cryptically before he grinned at me and stepped forward. "However, I was able to get a little information from her until she disappeared again."

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain?"

"You have my word."

I snorted, "You'll have to do better than that, Ares."

He shook his head and I suddenly felt my dagger back in my boot. "You are so much like your mother little warrior."

"Like both of them," I slowly nodded. "Okay, you give me your information and I'll give you mine."

He chuckled, "Nice try little warrior, but I want your information first."

"Only if you swear on your own head that you'll give me the information you have, the true information."

"Fine," Ares rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear upon the head of myself, Ares, god of war, to tell you everything I promised."

"You gave me the dagger on my tenth birthday."

"Impossible, I didn't even know you then."

"You did, I just can't explain how you did, and you'd never believe me anyway."

"Try me little warrior," he directed.

"The year 2012, my tenth birthday."

Ares whistled and smirked at me. "Thank you little warrior."

"Now, your information,"

"The one to save Eve is right under your nose, like family."

With that cryptic message Ares disappeared and as I sank into the sand. Sensing movement I looked up as Mama reached me. Dropping down next to me she enveloped me in a hug.

"Are you okay little one?"

I nodded as she pulled me onto her lap. "He was here to trade information."

She pushed me back, "What type of information?"

"About Eve," I stammered.

Nodding, Mama set me on my feet before standing herself. "Let's get you back to your Mom, I figure we should all be there before you say any more."

Taking her hand, I looked as Melodi came running toward us. Breathing heavily she stopped and put her hands on her knees before speaking. "Gabrielle says she'll meet you in her tent, that's Eve's safe."

"Thank you Melodi," Mama answered.

"That was Ares, for real?" Melodi asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, Melodi, that was the god of war."

"I can't believe you yelled at him like that." She commented. "I would have been scared stiff."

Mama looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what does she mean yelled at him?"

"Nothing big Mama," I tried.

"Are you kidding?" Melodi interrupted me, still oblivious to the danger she could have been in, turned to Mama. "She was amazing, one minute we were walking back to camp and the next she told me to go get you. Then I heard her yell, 'show yourself you bastard!' That's when I stopped to see what was happening."

Mama looked at me hard, "Show yourself you bastard?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Seemed right at the time." I answered.

Laughing Mama pulled me into her as we started walking again, "It usually is little one, it usually is."

"Tell me again exactly what Ares said," Mama was pacing as Eve napped on Mom's lap.

I sighed, "For the fifth time Mama, he said that the one to save Eve is right under your nose, like family."

Mama nodded and finally sat down. "I guess that means we're heading to Amphipolis."

I looked back and forth between my parents before touching the locket. "Do you really think Yaya has something to do with this?"

Mama shrugged, "I don't know Sam, but Ares mentioned family so that's where we're going."

Mom put a hand on her arm, calming her, "Xena, he said like family. He may not mean Cyrene, what if he means the Amazons."

Mama began pacing again and finally sat next to Mom. "Then we visit Mother first, after that, we'll head to the Amazons."

We were a day out of Amphipolis and I had never been happier to see the end of a journey come. The trip hadn't been too long, but making sure to stay in Dite's temples had taken us off the path sometimes. I was also tired of looking over my shoulder for Athena or one of the other gods trying to kill us.

Finally seeing Amphipolis in the distance, I smiled. We would be seeing Yaya again and I couldn't have been happier. I watched as Mama bounced Eve on her hip. We had stopped to rest the horses and take a break. My moms had decided that we were going to continue to Amphipolis until we couldn't see to ride anymore. The closer we got, the safer I felt.

I couldn't explain my feelings, but I knew that this town had once tried to help my family protect Eve and I had a feeling that they would do so again if forced. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but since Athena seemed to be leaving us alone, I knew that were just facing the calm before the storm. Little did I know, how right I was.

We had put the horses in the stable attached to the inn and Mama led us into the kitchen through the back door. Hearing humming, I slowly made my way through the kitchen toward the other room. "Yaya!" I yelled startling my grandmother as she wiped down an empty table.

"Sam?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she held open her arms. Flying into them, I hugged her as she kissed my cheek. "Oh my Sam, I've missed you." Seeing the rest of my family arrive, she stepped towards them, "I've missed all of you."

Mama handed Eve to Yaya before bending down to hug her, "We missed you too Mom." She said as Mom also hugged Yaya.

Pointing to the empty table, we all sat down as Yaya headed back to the kitchen. Joining us, she brought a pitcher of cider for us and a mug of milk for Eve. Sitting next to Mama, Yaya looked at us before talking. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Were you able to have Eve baptized, did it work?"

Mom looked at Mama and both shook their heads. "We tried two different locations and neither panned out," Mom began before telling Yaya everything she had missed since we'd last seen her.

"You actually egged Athena on?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"What on earth were you thinking young lady?" She demanded.

I felt myself blush as I shrugged, "I was hoping she'd go away if she thought Ares was trying to take over Olympus."

Yaya looked at Mama, "She is so much like you it's scary Xena. You never did hold respect for the gods."

Mama growled and Mom put a gentle hand on her arm. Mama finally calmed and stood. "I'll be tending the horses."

Watching her walk away, I stood as well. "Can I go explore the village?"

Mom shook her head, "Nope. Too dangerous, but you can help me get water ready for your bath."

I groaned. "Oh come on Mom," I knew I was whining, but the last thing I wanted to do was take a bath.

Mom smiled at me and handed Eve to Yaya, "Right now Sam." She kissed Eve on the top of the head, "You be good for Yaya, Eve."

Eve looked at Mom and back to me before grinning. "Okay!" She announced as I doubled over.

"Yes, English rules!" I chortled running out of Mom's reach and towards the kitchen.

I had finally finished my bath and been pronounced clean enough to rejoin Yaya and Eve. Mama and Mom had decided that they also needed to bathe and I certainly didn't want to stick around for that. Running from the bathing room, I almost collided with Yaya bringing a now sleeping Eve toward the bedroom she had given me.

"Yaya?" I whispered.

"Follow me," she instructed entering my room. I sighed as I realized she had placed an ancient crib in my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I turned over and stared at the ceiling. This had been Mama's room when she was growing up and I tried to imagine her my age. Having no success, I sat up and watched Yaya put Eve down for her nap.

Motioning to me, Yaya headed toward the door and waited for me.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Eve can't be left alone, ever." I said softly. "It's okay, I'm used to watching her."

I turned slowly as Yaya nodded and sighed. I hoped this business with the gods would be over soon. Pulling my journal from my bag, I grabbed my pen and began to write.

Putting the journal and pen back into my satchel, I sighed. I had figured one of my parents would have come to relieve me by now, but they hadn't. Pulling out my music player I put it on and began to listen to a story. As I listened to the familiar tale, I realized that my moms had been leaving me to watch Eve more and more. At first it was a novel concept, but after our run in with Athena, it seemed as if I'd moved up from needing to be monitored with Eve to free babysitter overnight.

Turning off my music player, I put it back into my satchel and touched my locket. My birthday album landed on my lap and I once again began to thumb through it. I found myself doing this more and more lately. It was nice to remember the fun I had with my moms before this whole mess had started, before Eve. Sighing again, I slammed the book and watched as it disappeared back into the locket. Becoming restless, I decided I'd had enough of the forced isolation. Walking to the crib, I watched as Eve slept. Shaking my head, I gently picked her up and slowly made my way to my parents' room. Knocking, I entered hearing Mama's voice. Walking over to her, I placed Eve in her arms before turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I continued to rub down Mavri. I had escaped to the barn the moment I handed over Eve and had been waiting for one of them to come ever since.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Mom asked moving so she was facing me.

I shrugged, "I'm tired of being your free babysitter. I was bored out of my mind in the bedroom and neither of you bothered to even check on us. You just figured I'd watch her for you. You don't even bother asking me anymore."

Mom sighed and reached out to place her hand on my arm. I quickly moved ducking around Mavri's head and to the other side so she couldn't reach me. Stopping, I turned to look at her again. "Am I in trouble?"

Mom shook her head, "No, but the three of us need to have a talk."

I nodded, "Let me know when the little princess is awake, maybe we can squeeze it in then." Giving Mavri a final pat to the nose, I ran from his stall and past my mom before she could catch me. Jumping onto a bale of hay, I managed to reach a low beam and pulled myself into the hayloft knowing that she wouldn't follow me unless it was life or death due to her issues with heights.

"Sam, come down here please."

"No, Eve's still asleep and I know there won't be any talking until she's awake."

"Samina."

I chose to ignore the first warning instead lying down in the straw and waiting.

I heard Mom sigh, "Samina Ephiny Bardos come down here this instant."

Sitting up quickly, I peeked over the edge of the loft, "Yes ma'am." I replied, quickly descending the hayloft, this time using the ladder.

Grumbling, I grabbed my staff from the wall where I'd placed it and slowly followed her back into the inn.

Entering the kitchen I slowly sat in the chair Mama pointed to. I noticed that Yaya and Eve were nowhere to be seen and figured that Yaya was watching their precious Eve. Saying nothing, I waited while Mom and Mama looked at each other for a bit. Finally having enough of their silent communication, I pulled my knife from the small of my back and began to clean my nails with it as I had seen Ares do with my dagger.

"Samina, stop that this instance." Mama's voice was low and I sighed before putting the knife away.

"So, care to tell us what happened in our room?"

I looked at Mama and shrugged, "Like I told Mom, I'm tired of being your personal babysitter. You just assume I'll watch Eve, you don't bother asking anymore. I was bored out of my mind in that bedroom. Just because she needs a nap doesn't mean I do."

I watched as Mama ran her hand over her face, "Be that as it may, there are better ways to let your mom and me know of your displeasure."

I shrugged, "Yeah, right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mom asked.

"It's just that you never seem to hear me anymore. I've been telling you this for days now, but you still do it. Apparently since I don't have the power to kill Eve, you don't feel the need to listen to me."

Seeing the eyebrow raise, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping death would be painless.

"Go to your room Samina," Mama's voice was low. "You are not to come out unless your mom or I come to get you, do you understand?"

I stood and nodded before running up the stairs to my room, being sure to slam the door behind me. Throwing myself on my bed, I felt hot tears on my cheeks. I knew Eve couldn't help what was happening to her, but I was so tired of the traveling, of being the go to babysitter of ancient Greece. Sitting up, I wiped my face with the backs of my hands and put my hands on my locket.

Smirking as the chocolate bar landed in my hands, I took a bite and sighed in blissful contentment. There was almost nothing that chocolate did not make better. I ate half of the candy before sending it back to the locket, no reason to eat it all now I figured.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, I laid back down and faced the wall. No reason to look my executioners in the face when they came to talk to me. The door creaked slightly and the chair by the small desk slid across the floor before any words were spoken, "Sam, look at me please."

I sighed, and rolled over. Mama was sitting in front of the bed, her arms leaning on her legs, eyebrow up and eyes concerned. "Sit up please."

Huffing now, I did as she asked, pushing myself back against the wall before bending my legs so that my knees rested under my chin.

"I want to know what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm tired of you just expecting me to watch Eve all the time."

Mama's eyebrow raised again, "You are the older sister and you need to help when we need it, and if that means babysitting for Eve you will do it."

"Fine, so nice how you and Gabrielle seem to forget that I'm just ten years old. She's not my kid, she's yours and the two of you should be taking care of her and not handing her off to me every chance you get."

"First, you do not call your mom by her first name, secondly, you're right, you are ten years old and still a child. You will do as your mom and I tell you, end of discussion."

"What discussion? I hissed. "The one where you tell me because I'm the oldest I have to sacrifice the rest of my childhood for Eve?"

"What do you mean, sacrificing the rest of your childhood for your sister?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "That's what I'm doing isn't it? I lost everything I ever knew because I had to come back and make sure history got turned on its ear. The Fates didn't give a damn if I wanted to come or not, I didn't have a choice. Don't you think I've given up enough for Eve, why do I have to give up any time to myself to her too?"

Mama gave me a half smile before moving to sit on the bed. Pulling me into her arms, she brushed her lips to the top of my head, "You are so your mother's daughter," she mumbled before pushing me back a little to look into my eyes.

"Sam," she stopped and we sat in silence for a long minute, "This is why I don't do the sensitive chats," she muttered quietly.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled me to her again and enveloped me in a hug, "I'm sorry little one. I never thought of how you might feel toward Eve in that respect. You are so good with her and she adores you so much, I should have seen it, but I didn't."

She pushed me back once again, "I'll talk to your mom little one and I promise you, we will find a way to make this better for you."

I smiled before hugging her. "Thank you Mama." I whispered knowing that she'd never broken a promise to me before and I didn't expect her to start breaking them now.


	42. Chapter 42

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 42

Grinning, I handed Yaya her package and laughed at the expression on her face. "What?"

She shook her head, "Mylos is never going to forgive me for that price." She giggled. "You are as bad as Gabrielle, when she comes shopping with me, the merchants don't even try anymore."

Putting my arm around her, I hugged her tightly. "I learned from the best." Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned slightly and pretended that I was watching some children playing near the candy shop.

A young teen was looking through the crowd, her eyes kept returning to us and I purposely led Yaya toward the girl and the candy maker. Noticing her style of leather dress, the feathers in her hair, sword on her back, and the fact that she looked as if she'd lost a round fighting the Borg queen I began to think there was more to her than met the eye.

I waited quietly while Yaya stopped to talk to a friend of hers, beginning to twirl my staff in boredom. Feeling Yaya's hand on my arm, I stopped and turned back towards the girl before feeling a tapping on my arm.

Looking around, I noticed a girl of about six, "Yeah?"

She pointed to my staff, "What's that stick?"

I smiled, noticing the young, warrior was now within hearing distance. She was certainly smart, I'd give her that. "It's my staff."

"A staff? Just looks like a big stick to me."

I grinned, ruffling her blonde curls, "What's your name?"

"Darynn, what's yours?"

"Sam, and this is an Amazon fighting staff."

"You fight with that?" Her hazel eyes were round with excitement.

"Yup." I smiled at her again. "My mom gave it to me when I was very young because every Amazon needs to learn to use weapons at a young age."

"You're an amazon?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Do you know other amazons?"

"Well, just my mom. But her best friend, Ephiny, is the Queen's regent in my tribe."

"Wow, your mom knows the queen?" The little girl was practically bouncing.

I shook my head and watched her face fall, before I knelt in front of her, "My mom is the queen."

Her eyes popped open again and she jumped up and down excitedly. "You're a princess?"

I nodded, "An Amazon princess." I confirmed.

Grinning wildly, she took off running toward a woman in the distance. Standing slowly, I turned quickly and used my staff to knock the girl behind me down. Placing my staff at her throat, I threw off Yaya's hand, "Who are you and why are you following us?"

"I'm not following you, I'm looking for someone. When I saw your staff, I thought you might know her." She looked at me, her hazel eyes blazing. "But you're like no Amazon I know."

"Then you've never met my mother," I responded, moving back and allowing her to get up.

"Your mother?"

"Queen Gabrielle," I replied. Taking a good look, I realized that she was maybe fourteen if a day and I wondered how it was she was sent to find us rather than an Amazon with warrior status.

"You must be a hell of a warrior for Ephiny to send one so young to find us."

Her eyes were still flashing as she looked at me once again before turning her attention to Yaya. "I am proficient."

I smirked, "And your name?"

"Daria,"

"Well, Daria, this is Cyrene, Xena's mother, and my name is Sam. What I told that little girl is true by the way."

"Our queen has no child."

"Your queen is full of surprises, but you look as if you need a healer," I responded.

"Sam?"

I turned to Yaya and shrugged, "Looks like we have a guest for the inn, and a patient for Mama."

I watched as Yaya took in the teen's split lip, cuts, bruises, and the pronounced limp when she walked. "I think you're right. Even if she isn't who she says she is, your mothers will want to see her."

I nodded, "Give me your sword Daria." I commanded.

"Not on your life squirt," she answered.

"Fine, why is it nobody ever wants to do anything the easy way?" I asked out loud before managing to once again put her on the ground with my staff. I knew her weakened state had helped me take her down so quickly, but as I took her sword I shook my head.

"If you're the best Ephiny has to offer, we're in trouble." I mumbled allowing her to stand once more before having her walk ahead of us a bit towards the inn.

Stopping a few feet from the inn, I turned to Yaya, "Would you please go get Mom and Mama?"

"Sam, I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay, I can take care of myself, besides, I can feel the gods, and she's not one of them."

Yaya was about to protest again when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, "Sam, what's going on?"

I sighed in relief, "Claims Ephiny sent her." I replied simply as Mama made her way to us.

Nodding, she raised an eyebrow and took the stranger's sword from me before taking the girl's chin in her hand and examined her face. "Let's get you cleaned up and see what the queen has to say about this."

Yaya turned to Mom, "Xena?"

"Would you please watch Eve for us?" She asked quietly.

Yaya nodded and entered the inn ahead of us. Pushing the girl in front of her, Mama had her enter the inn first. "Not one word Sam, not until your mom is there too."

I sighed and followed her into the inn.

Sitting at the table closest to the bar, I waited while Mama took care of the superficial cuts on Daria's face in silence. "That's all I can do for now. I'll do the rest after you talk to us," she informed the girl as Mom entered the room.

Daria grimaced as she immediately kneeled and put her right fist over her heart, "My queen," she said softly. "I was sent with a message from our tribe and to help in any way that you deem necessary."

"Thank you, stand up."

The girl did so and Mom sat down, motioning Daria to do the same, "What's your name?"

"Daria my queen."

"Who sent you?"

She hesitated before finally answering, "Eponin, my queen."

"What animal's head was on the end of my first staff?"

"A bird your majesty," the young amazon answered instantly.

"Who gave me my first staff?"

"Regent Ephiny and it was given to her by her mother."

Mom finally smiled and extended her arm in greeting, "It's nice to meet you Daria. How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen my queen."

Shaking her head, Mama leaned back in her seat and held up her hand. "How old are you Daria?"

"Sixteen summers," the girl answered.

"Sam, please tell me the penalty for lying to the queen." Mama directed.

Glancing at Mama, I began to recite the law as Mom nodded to me. "In instances of blatant lying to the queen the penalties vary. If the Amazon in question is under the age of official warrior status, the matter may be resolved by her mother if the queen deems it appropriate. If her mother is not available than the queen, her regent, or champion may dispense the discipline the queen feels necessary."

I was about to continue when Mama held up her hand, "That's enough for now. Please tell me what the punishments would entail for an underage Amazon."

Looking at Daria, I noticed how she began to sink in her seat. Deciding to have a bit of fun with her I stood up and faced the group before beginning to pace. "Well, let's see," I began. "It depends on the offence. There's always confinement to quarters, punishment duty, or both of those things may be used together. Then there are the more severe consequences such as a hand spanking or being paddled with the queen's wooden sword." I paused for effect and sat back down.

Mama nodded, "Thank you Sam." Turning to Daria, she asked quietly. "How old are you Daria?"

Looking at her lap, Daria remained quiet.

"Let me remind you Daria that you have lied to me twice," this time it was Mom's voice that broke the silence. "What I decide to do about that it completely up to you. Now, how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen my queen," she finally admitted.

Mom looked at Mama and they nodded. "I thought as much," Mama said.

"Is everything okay in the village?" Mom asked, her voice worried. "Eponin would never send one so young without good cause."

"Athena attacked our village," Daria whispered. "She demanded that we hand over you, Xena and Xena's child. When we refused she started throwing fireballs."

"How many did we lose?" Mom asked quietly.

Sniffing, Daria shook her head. "I'm not sure. Artemis showed up and she and Athena started to fight. Artemis told her that she was trespassing and we were not Athena's chosen people."

"Then what?" I interjected.

Starting, she looked at me before continuing. "Once Artemis and Athena began to fight, our warriors began to regroup. Eponin and Regent Ephiny talked for a long time. They then asked for volunteers to take a message to the two of you."

"And they chose you?" Mama's voice was dry.

"No," she sniffed again. "They chose one of their best warriors, Maeve, and a younger warrior by the name of Lyssa."

"I remember them," Mom spoke up. "Lyssa was a natural warrior as is Maeve."

Daria nodded, "Just as they were heading from the village, Athena's soldiers attacked us. They said nothing, but began to try and kill anything in site. I was next to Eponin and she saw that Lyssa had been wounded. She told me to make my way to Amphipolis and find Cyrene's inn. She said that Cyrene would be able to help get a message to you to return to the village."

"Why you?" I asked.

Daria shrugged, "Eponin said Athena's soldiers wouldn't think a child was any threat. I was able to make it almost here when I was attacked on the road. I was able to fight them off, but was hurt in the process."

Mama nodded, "Why not just tell us this in the first place?"

Daria shrugged, "What kind of warrior am I that I couldn't even defeat two young men without getting so injured?"

"Damn Amazon pride," Mama muttered rising from her chair. "Tell me, did they take anything from you other than your pride?" She asked kneeling down to look more closely at Daria's wounds.

"No, I managed to hold them off and escape."

"Then I'd say you have the wonderful beginnings of a warrior," Mom's gentle voice made Daria lift her eyes. "However, you did lie to us and I will deal with that later. First though, Xena will look after your wounds, then we will talk some more."

"Yes my queen."

"And why tell me you were looking for your queen when you were looking for my grandmother?"

"I never said that," she protested. "You just assumed, besides who are you to ask that?" She hissed.

"I told you, the queen's daughter," I responded before standing and shoving my chair back, "Care for a few more wounds to prove it to you?"

"Sam," Mom's voice was quiet.

I looked at her and finally sat down, "Sorry Mom."

The girl's eyes popped wide, "She is truly your child?"

Mom nodded, her green eyes twinkling, "Yes, Daria, she is my daughter and will receive my Right of Caste someday."

The girl gulped and turned to me, "I apologize my princess."

I shook my head, "No problem, and it's Sam, not princess." I smiled at her slightly and she once more looked at her hands.

Mama stood and looked towards Mom, "Sam come with me, I want to show you how to mix the herbs to clean the Daria's wounds."

Standing I followed her quickly into the kitchen. Turning, she pulled me into a hug, before picking me up and sitting me on the long wooden table in front of her, "I'm proud of you little one."

"You are?" I looked into her eyes and shrugged, "I figured I'd be in trouble for bringing an armed stranger to the inn."

Mama chuckled, "An unarmed Amazon in training," she clarified. "No easy task that's for sure."

I shrugged once more, "I know she was hurt and all, but if that's all the nation has in the way of future warriors, we're in trouble."

Ruffling my hair, Mama pulled me close before dropping a kiss to my temple. "Come on Sam, let's get the herbs mixed and then I'll show you how to clean her wounds."

I was sharpening my dagger and watching as Daria ate the soup Yaya made for her. The young men on the road had bruised her jaw and chewing was not something that would be easy for her for a while. Hearing footsteps behind me, I wiped my dagger off with the rag, and put it back in my boot before wrapping my whetstone in the rag.

"Why are you staring at Daria that way?" Mama sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I still don't trust her," rubbing my eyes, I looked once more at Daria, now smiling at something Yaya had said to her.

"Why?" Mama prodded.

"I'm not sure, I just can't believe Eponin would send somebody so young. I think there's more to her story than she's letting on."

Mama smiled at me, "You are your mothers' daughter Sam." She announced before standing once again. "Keep an eye on her, your mother and I will be out in a few minutes.

"Okay Mama." Taking a blank scroll out of my satchel, I sighed as I got the quill ready. I'd rather be writing in my journal with my pen, but that was only for private times, being here, in the middle of Yaya's inn meant the quill and parchment.

Biting on the end of the quill for a moment, I began writing the things that had happened recently and the words flowed easily. I finally stopped and stared at the last line I had written, "_What is the real reason Daria is here?"_

Putting the scroll away, I stood and made my way to Daria. Sitting down, I stared at her some more and waited. I didn't have to wait long, "What in Tartarus are you staring at me for?"

I shrugged, "No reason. How's the soup?"

"Wonderful, Cyrene's a good cook."

I nodded, "Yeah she is..."

"Sam, come on, I need some help with the horses." Mama's voice was tight and I noticed Eve in her pack on Mama's back. Mom had just given her a kiss and was heading towards us.

"Go on Sam, your Mama wants you to go along while she replaces that shoe Argo threw."

Knowing that Argo had not thrown any shoes, I nodded. "Sure thing Mom, talk to you later Daria."

The girl waved to me, her mouth full of soup as I headed toward Mama. Reaching the barn, Mama said nothing as she helped me saddle Mavri. Taking Eve out of the carrier, she placed it on me, and I mounted Mavri slowly.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"You're taking your sister to Aphrodite's temple on the south end of town." She reached down and picked Eve up easily placing her in the carrier facing forward. "Don't stop until you're safely inside the temple. Aphrodite will do whatever she can to protect you both."

"Mama…"

"No arguing Sam, we'll come get you when it's safe." Giving Mavri a slap on the rump, I held on as he bolted out of the barn. Turning south once I cleared the courtyard, I hurried through town, easily finding the temple. Dismounting, I led Mavri to the adjoining stable before entering the temple through the stable hand's entrance. Feeling a familiar tingle, I hid behind a pillar until I saw the shower of pink hearts and stars.

I was just getting ready to reveal myself when I felt another tingle and gulped as I saw Athena materialize next to my favorite goddess mother.

"Where are you hiding them Aphrodite?" Athena's voice was like a razor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about oh paranoid one."

"Xena's daughters, where are they?"

"How would I know? I've been hiding from you in case you hadn't noticed, not like I've been able to check in with any of them. And it's not like they're running to the gods for help are they?"

"Ares seems to know an awful lot." The tone was threatening.

"Yeah well, you know Ares. He's had a soft spot for the warrior babe since she was a teenager. Not that she ever returned the feelings, but you know how he is once he gets an idea into his head."

Athena shook her head, "That's true, doesn't always lead with his brain does he?"

Aphrodite laughed, "As if… We're lucky that he's ever led with his brain, especially where Xena is concerned. Why are you bugging me anyway?"

"Ares told me that I'd find the girl, your chosen one, here."

I stifled a giggle as Aphrodite rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Oh, that, that…See if I ever do him any favors again. He told me that I'd find my chosen in a temple near the northern border."

Athena held Aphrodite's gaze, "Then why come here?"

"Because I figured you'd be heading to the northern border. I mean, why come to this temple when you know that Xena would never put her mother or her town in danger from you again."

"True," Athena then smiled. "That bastard of a brother is trying to take her for himself. He sent you north and me here, which means…"

"She must be in one of my temples as far south as you can get." Aphrodite finished the thought for the redheaded goddess.

"You're not as dumb as you seem sister," Athena commented before disappearing in a flash of silver.

Taking a deep breath I stayed still until the smell of honeysuckle washed over the temple, "It's okay my little warrior bard, she can't detect you as long as you have the locket on and as long as you're holding the little cutie, she can't feel her either."

Smiling in relief, I hugged Aphrodite, "What's the smell?"

"Some candles, didn't need big sis's bad mojo ruining my temple vibe.

I had a feeling the candles were doing a bit more than getting rid of Athena's mojo, but decided to let it drop, "Thanks for protecting us."

Aphrodite smiled at me and waved her hand, "You're my chosen, it's what I do."

"And Eve?" I asked finally putting her down on the temple floor and smiled in amazement as hundreds of throw pillows suddenly appeared.

Her light eyes darkened a bit as she hugged me tightly, "We need to have a serious chat my little warrior bard, and you know I don't do serious."

"You're scaring me auntie."

"Have a seat and we'll have a nice snack and I'll explain," Aphrodite waved her hand and a low table surrounded by even more pillows appeared, along with a pizza and a few finger foods for Eve.

"Have I mentioned that you're my favorite goddess mother ever?" I asked giving her a quick squeeze before sitting down and waiting for our talk to begin.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA


	43. Chapter 43

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 43

Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I groaned, "Don't wanna get up yet."

"Sam, come on, wake up, your family is on the way."

Struggling awake, I smiled at my goddess mother again, "Thanks Auntie," looking to my left, I saw Eve still asleep, the scarf I bought her tucked under her chin as she sucked on two fingers.

Stretching, I took a large drink of water from the glass that had suddenly appeared and waited for the familiar footsteps. Finally hearing them, I slid off the bed Auntie had materialized for me and put my fingers to my lips pointing towards Eve. Everyone nodded and I slowly padded across the temple floor towards the seating area that had just shown up as well. Sliding onto the small couch next to Auntie, I yawned.

"What time is it?"

Mama looked at me strangely, "It's about an hour until sunrise," she stated.

Shaking the sleep from my head, I yawned once more. "So if you're all here, who's minding the inn?" I asked as Yaya shook her head at me and even Daria smirked a bit.

Turning to Mom, I sighed, "What is going on?" I asked hoping that she would explain as she always did.

"We wanted to talk someplace safe and figured that this temple was the safest place for us," she looked at Aphrodite and the blonde smiled.

"Of course it's safe my bard. I mean it is currently housing my favorite goddess daughter, not to mention her wonderful mommies, and grandma." She stopped and looked at Daria, "And who are you?"

Mama cleared her throat, "Well, she's one of the reasons we came Aphrodite. Her name is Daria and she is a member of Gabrielle's tribe."

"Tell me the condensed version of how you happen to be here now rather than in your village." Auntie's voice was quiet.

Taking a breath, Daria began, "We were praying to Artemis when suddenly there was a flash of silver and Athena stood there demanding we give her our Queen, Xena, and the child."

"And?" Aphrodite prodded.

"A new member of the tribe stepped forward and told her no," Daria's voice was quiet.

"Zivah," I supplied.

She nodded, "She's okay, really. Regent Ephiny managed to get her to the healer's hut and she'll be fine, but Artemis showed up then and Athena and Artemis…."

"Decided to play goddess of Olympus," Auntie sighed. "How badly were your people hurt?"

Daria shook her head, "I'm not sure. I was near the weapon's master when it all started and she told me to run to Amphipolis and warn Cyrene. That she'd know how to get word to our Queen."

"So why did you pretend to be a warrior yesterday? Why was it so hard for you to tell us this story then?" I interrupted.

Daria blushed, "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, I mean it's so unreal, the gods fighting before you."

I nodded, "Welcome to my world." I turned to Mom, "So, is Artemis protecting us then, if we show up at the village?"

Mom nodded slowly, "I'm not sure, but I think she will. She was not happy when Athena attacked her chosen people."

Auntie sighed, "Be back in a bit, talk amongst yourselves." She announced before disappearing in a haze of pink flowers.

Daria looked at me, "She's really your goddess mother?"

I nodded, "Yup."

I stood and moved towards Yaya who was now studying some of the artwork on the temple walls. Hugging her, I sighed in contentment as she kissed my temple, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled at me, "I should be asking you that little one. I'm fine." She hugged me once more, "Never a dull moment with your mothers around is there?"

I giggled, "Nope, never."

Feeling the familiar tingle, I turned and watched as Aphrodite returned to the temple. Looking at Mama she sighed, "Now, don't get all upset warrior babe, but I need to borrow the little warrior bard, and the sweet pea over there for just a bit. I promise they'll be safe and I'll explain the minute we get back."

I never heard Mama's answer as the next moment I found myself surrounded by trees standing next to Mom and Auntie, another woman with red hair, dressed in gold in front of us. "Auntie?"

"Aphrodite, what did you do?" Mom's voice was dangerous and I unconsciously took a step back.

"Well, Arte and I decided we needed to talk. This whole thing with Athena has just gotten way out of control."

"Arte?" Mom asked looking toward the other woman, this time really studying her.

"Artemis?"

The woman nodded slightly, "Yes, I am Artemis." Her voice was soft and she was shorter than I expected her to be. She didn't seem as sure as the other gods I had met, but I had learned that looks could be deceiving when it came to the gods.

I moved closer to Mom and put my hand in hers. She squeezed it and smiled slightly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Is it true, that this young one is your child?"

Mom nodded, "It is."

"And is it true that though she was born of you, Xena is also part of her blood?"

Again Mom nodded, "Yes. Look at her Artemis. She looks too much like Xena not to be a part of her as well."

Artemis looked at Aphrodite and nodded, "So all you told me was true."

"Well, duh. I had to let you in on the big secret. As much as we fight, I don't want anything bad to really happen to you. I do not look good in black."

I giggled a bit at how Aphrodite could take something as serious as death and make it almost light. "Yeah, Auntie, pink is so your color."

"Thank you for noticing my little warrior bard," she bent down and gave me a kiss on my birthmark.

"Okay Arte, ask my goddess daughter and chosen your questions, she'll be able to answer."

Artemis nodded and stepped closer to me, studying me intently. "Who are your parents?"

"Xena and Queen Gabrielle."

"How did you come to be?"

"I'm not exactly sure of the details but Auntie Aphrodite was a big part of that. In fact, I'm not sure I really ever want to know the details…" I trailed off as Mom blushed and Auntie giggled.

"Who are you?" It was a loaded question and one I was sure held more than the obvious meaning.

I stood a bit straighter and let go of Mom's hand, closing the space between the goddess and myself a bit more, "I am Samina Ephiny Bardos, a future warrior bard who will proudly serve the Amazon nation in my own way. I am daughter of Xena, the Warrior Princess, and Gabrielle, Queen of the Telaquire Nation. I am sister by blood to Eve, and the goddess daughter and chosen of Aphrodite." I stopped and took one more step forward, "Who are you?"

Seeing the dark eyes register surprise, even I was shocked to see the goddess smile as Mom's hand touched my shoulder. "I am Artemis child, and it seems that we have much to talk about."

Feeling the tingle throughout my body, I sighed with relief when we finally rematerialized inside the temple. I turned when I heard the scream and watched as Mom put her hand on Mama's arm slowly.

"Xena, put the sword away, you can't hurt her, and Sammy and I are fine. She was helping. Just put the sword away and we'll explain everything."

Growling, Mama slid her sword back into the sheath allowing Aphrodite to finally put her hands to her neck and rub. "A little overdramatic my warrior babe," she commented before shrugging.

Smiling, Aphrodite gave me a hug and winked, "Breakfast is on the table, give the little cutie a kiss for me, and I'll pop back in to check on you all later. I so need a spa treatment after the night I've had."

I couldn't help but laughing as she disappeared in a shower of pink hearts while Mama shook her head, Mom smirked, and Yaya and Daria just looked confused. "You'll have to excuse Auntie," I started, "She had a big night."

"Yeah, full of kidnapping and disappearing," Mama huffed just as Eve began to cry.

"So let me get this straight," Mama ran her hand down her face once more. "Because Eve is related to Sam by blood, Artemis feels duty bound to protect her?"

I nodded, "Exactly, which means that when we go back to the village, we won't have to worry about any of the gods trying to lay claim there. Arte promised her protection."

"Arte?" Yaya asked.

I shrugged, "It's what Auntie calls her."

"Well it's not what you will be calling her," Mom's voice was stern. "Understand?"

"Yes Mom," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Samina," Mom's eyes flashed and I knew that would be the only warning I would get.

"Sorry Mom," I backtracked and stopped myself before allowing my mouth to move without brain interference once more as I saw Daria try to hide a smirk. "Damn Amazon," I thought before smiling. I knew exactly what Zivah and I would be doing when we got to the village.

"So how does this help you?" Yaya asked.

Mama's glacier pools were sparkling, "It gives us another place where Eve will be protected, where we can figure out what Ares meant by that cryptic clue."

"Mama, there's another clue." My throat was suddenly dry.

"Another clue?" Her eyes focused on me and I nodded.

"I forgot all about it after Auntie disappeared, she and I had a serious talk…"

"Aphrodite doesn't do serious talks," Mom interrupted.

"She did this time," I sat down and dropped my head against the back of the couch. "She said that only when Eve truly becomes a member of our entire family shall she be protected."

I was in my room refusing to move. We had only been with Yaya a few days and my moms wanted to head to the Amazon village already. I hadn't had enough time with my grandma and had no desire to go back onto the road, even if only for a few days. I knew we'd be safer in the village, but I'd missed her, and knew Yaya had missed us. Refusing to leave my room was my silent protest, I only hoped it would remain silent.

"Sam, are you packed yet?" Mom's voice cut through my thoughts and I merely stretched out on my bed facing the wall.

"Sammy?" She entered the room and put a hand to my forehead. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded, "I want to stay with Yaya longer."

I heard Mom sigh and then heard her removing my things from the drawers and packing the satchel I had been given on my birthday. "Sorry Sam, but that's not possible right now."

Feeling the satchel land on the bed next to me I scooted away from it and never looked at her, "I'm not going."

Expecting a confrontation, I was confused when I heard her walk from the room a few moments later. Waiting for Mama, I sighed, why couldn't they ever just listen to me?

Hearing footsteps, I tensed, but it was once more turned to confusion when the door closed gently and I felt Yaya sit next to me on the bed.

Sitting up, I fell into her arms easily. Not understanding the tears that were coming, I held onto her tightly as she hummed and rocked me until I was finally able to talk. Taking a cloth from her dress, she wiped my face and allowed me to snuggle close to her on the bed.

"So, I hear you don't want to leave me," she began quietly.

I shook my head, "I haven't gotten to spend enough time with you. It's not fair, everything we do is dictated by Eve, they don't even care how I feel."

Yaya pushed me to arm's length and put her hands on my shoulders, "Do you really believe that?"

I sniffled, "I guess not, but it sure feels that way. I really missed you and now I have to leave again just because of Eve." I tossed my satchel to the ground, "And to make matters even better, Daria's coming with us."

"Watch your tone little one," Yaya raised an eyebrow. "I know that you and Daria don't see eye to eye, but your mother is her queen, and you need to try and get along."

"Only if she does," I muttered.

Yaya looked at me hard and pulled me close to her once more, "How would you feel if I came along?"

I smiled, "Really? You're coming with us?" I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'd love that," I grinned again. "I love you."

"And I you Sam," she replied before taking my hand and leading me from the room.

"I still don't like it," Mama's voice was firm and I was watching her pace.

"I understand that Xena, but I feel the need to come on this trip. Something tells me that I need to be there," Yaya's voice was just as firm and it was interesting to watch the situation unfold.

"Why mother? Why do you want to come along?"

Yaya placed her hand on Mama's arm and waited until she stopped pacing and looked at her, "I want to spend more time with all of you. I also thought I could be a help on the trip with Eve, since you now have Sam and Daria to worry about." She looked at me and I suddenly broke the glare I was giving to the back of Daria's head.

Mama looked at Mom and saw Mom nod slightly, "Alright Mother, but when we're on the road we do things our way."

Yaya nodded, "As you wish daughter. Now, just give me today to get the inn settled and find a horse and I'll be ready to go tomorrow."

Mama shook her head, "Don't worry about the horse, Sam and I will take care of that right now." Standing, she waited for me to follow as she strode quickly through the front door of the inn.

I watched the horses in the paddock and then looked back to Mama, she was appraising each animal and then I finally saw the one that had caught her eye. Smiling, I made my way around the corral and whistled gently. The mare walked towards me, her light gray coat shined and her dark gray tail and mane flowed beautifully. She was about 14 hands high and nuzzled the hand I extended.

Catching Mama's eye, I motioned her towards me and then flagged down the owner of the horse. I wanted to buy her before she went on the auction block and I knew Mama didn't have my penchant for bartering, no matter what we were buying.

A large man, with a beard and hair as gray as the mare's walked towards me. "What can I help ya with child?"

I studied him carefully before responding. His gray eyes were kind and he had a soft manner about him though his hands were obviously rough from his job with the horses.

"How much for the gray mare?" I asked as I felt Mama come up behind me.

"The gray mare?" It was his turn to stare at me, "And why are you interested in her? He waved his arm around the corral, "Surely there are fancier, prettier horses that you'd like."

I smiled at him, "I am not looking for beauty alone, though she does possess that as well. How old is she?"

"About seven summers."

I nodded, "Saddle ready, trained?"

He nodded, "Yes to both. She learns quickly, though will need someone to be patient with her if they want to teach her new things."

"May I ride her?"

The man eyed me again and nodded, "If you can ride her, I'll give you a good deal. She hasn't let anyone on her back for almost four seasons now."

"What kind of deal?"

He looked at me again, "Where's your da? I don't make money deals with children."

I laughed and jerked my thumb behind me, "This is my mother, you'll be dealing with her." I turned around and grinned. "Can I try to ride her?"

Mama handed me her rope and nodded, "Remember what I taught you Sam."

"Okay, but I want the price first." I looked at Mama and she nodded again. "Well, before we hear your price, what's your name?"

He laughed, "I like you child. My name is Phillipos, and you are?"

"Sam, and that's Xena," I said pointing to Mama. "Now about that price?" I continued ignoring the size his eyes grew to when he heard Mama's name.

"I'll give you to her for 100 dinars."

"For a horse that won't let anyone on her back? I'll give you 60."

"You insult me child," he rubbed his beard. "Ninty dinars."

I scratched my ear and looked at the horse again before shrugging my shoulders, "Eighty dinars and you throw in the harness she's wearing and a saddle."

"Eighty-five and you have a deal Sam," the man smiled broadly waiting for my answer.

"Deal," I extended my arm and shook his before watching him do the same to Mama.

Taking the rope, I climbed the fence of the corral and easily landed inside. Whistling softly, I managed to get the mare's attention and she came to me easily. Petting her, I whispered quietly and slipped the rope around her neck before bringing her back to the fence. Using the fence as a step stool, I was finally able to mount the horse and after a few tense moments, she relaxed at my touch.

Realizing she responded better to knee commands and pressure to her sides, I looked down at the man, "How long was she a war horse?"

"Not long, I found her wounded two seasons ago and left on the battle field. She's never let anyone on her back until you."

I grinned, "She have a name?"

He shook his head, "I call her gray mare, she won't come to it anyway."

Laughing I turned her and headed toward the far end of the corral and the exit.

I had paid Phillipos with the dinars from my locket and was happily leading the gray mare towards the inn. "She'll be perfect for Yaya I murmured stroking her nose. I wish Mavri could breed with her, they'd have great kids."

Mama laughed, "Why can't he?"

"Well, he, uh, he's a gelding." I stammered.

"A gelding?" Mama shook her head and I quietly switched to English and explained what it meant to her.

"Poor guy," is all she said before winking at me. "So what are we going to name this one?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I think Eve should have a say in it."

"Eve?"

"Well, this will be her horse one day won't it?" I winked at Mama, "I know you wouldn't let me spend that much just for a horse that we weren't going to keep."

Mama put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight, "You are so your mother's daughter," she whispered in my ear before kissing my temple and hugging me once more.

***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA

More to come- hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	44. Chapter 44

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 44

"Okay, I think that takes Eve out of the running for names." Mom declared, "We are not naming her Damn Horse."

I burst into a fit of giggles again and finally got them under control as Mama glared at me and Yaya raised an eyebrow.

"Storm?"

I glared at Daria, "No."

I suddenly began to giggle and looked at Mama, "I know, how about Aresa?"

"No!" She and Mom shouted in unison.

"Just kidding," I patted the mare again and smiled. "Haven, her name is Haven."

"Hay-ven! Damn!" Eve shouted as she reached out for the horse. Lifting Eve, Mama sighed heavily and finally placed her gently on the mare's back and waited. The mare merely whinnied and nudged my hand to be petted.

"Perfect," Mom whispered in amazement.

We had been on the road a full day and I was not happy. It wouldn't have been so bad if our group had just consisted of family, but with Daria around, I felt like I was constantly being challenged.

Figuring I needed to prove myself to her without getting into trouble, I volunteered to go hunting the first night we stopped. Mama wouldn't let me go alone though, and came along surprised that I had even volunteered.

"So, what's up?" She finally asked as we were headed back to camp, fresh meat with us.

"I'm tired of Daria. I'm tired of feeling the need to prove myself as an Amazon princess to her. I thought maybe if I brought dinner home tonight, she'd stop her sniping at me."

Mama stopped walking and turned to look at me, "Be who you are Sam. That's what your mom has done and she's respected as queen. You don't need to prove yourself."

I looked into eyes that mirrored my own and sighed, "Okay Mama. I'll try and remember that."

Dinner that night was a quiet affair after meal preparations had been finished. Mom and Yaya were having a camp turf war over cooking and I had decided to lay low.

Mama and I were working on whistle training Haven and I was finding her a good student. I was also expanding my training of Mavri and had decided to use one of the new tricks he'd learned the following day.

We had been traveling for almost two candlemarks and I was being driven nuts by the Amazon behind me on the horse. Daria had taken to being snotty as we rode, making comments about the way I rode, how I held my staff, and how Eve was so far behind other Amazon babies her age.

"I still don't see why you won't hold your staff properly," Daria intoned yet again. "I mean when we get back to the village you're not going to do well at school in weapons training."

"I'll take my chances, thanks though for your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some quiet while we ride."

"What, afraid of some constructive criticism?"

Having had enough, I gently tapped Mavri on the left shoulder twice. He stopped and immediately sat down causing the rider behind me to slide off his back. Smirking, I clucked my tongue and held on as he stood up and began walking again as Daria screamed bloody murder.

"Sam, what happened?" Mama's voice was low as she turned Argo to see the commotion behind her.

"Daria fell off Mavri, I think he got tired of carrying dead weight around."

"I did not fall off!" Daria yelled finally standing. "That horse of yours sat down and I slid off."

"Not my fault you can't hold on," I countered. "But that's to be expected I guess. Amazons aren't known for being great riders."

"Sam, that's enough." Mom's voice came from my right and I looked at her narrowing my eyes.

"What? It's the truth."

Sighing, she dismounted and went to Daria before motioning me to dismount Mavri. "What happened?"

"That horse of hers suddenly stopped and sat down." Daria repeated.

"Sam?" Mama had also dismounted and joined us in the middle of the road.

I shrugged, "Mavri and I were trying a new trick. I guess he finally has it."

"I didn't hear a whistle," Mom's green eyes were flashing.

"There wasn't one," I looked at my boot. "It's touch training."

"You taught him to do that, just by touching him?" Mama asked.

I nodded and heard her whistle, "Very nice little one."

The grin was wiped off my face as Mom's voice cut through the moment, "Xena, you aren't helping."

Mama shrugged, "Well, that's hard to do, I'm proud of her."

Yaya chuckled, "Maybe she should use her gifts for good then rather than practical jokes?"

Mom nodded, "You're with me. Daria can ride Mavri."

Jumping back, I glared at her. "There is no way in Tartarus I'm letting her ride my horse alone."

Turning, I managed to run and decided it was now or never. Lifting off on my right foot, I flipped and landed squarely on Mavri's back. Leaning down, I whispered in his ear before glaring again at Mom. "I'll ride with you if that's what you want, but nobody rides my horse."

"Xena," Mom was looking to Mama for help.

I tensed and then relaxed as Mama shook her head slightly, "Let's go talk bard." Taking Mom by the arm, she headed out of ear shot as Daria and I shot daggers at one another.

Moving Mavri towards Yaya, I reached over and tweaked Eve's cheek. "Hey Evie, how are you?"

She grinned at me and kicked her feet where she sat in front of Yaya. "Go Hay-ven!" She squealed as Yaya shook her head.

"Just like her mother," she muttered.

Hearing footsteps, I dismounted Mavri as Mama beckoned me with her finger. Walking towards them, I sighed knowing that Daria was probably hoping I'd lose this battle.

"You're going to be riding with Mom until we stop to eat," Mama began. "Daria will ride with mother and Eve will ride with me."

"And after lunch?"

"Daria will ride with one of us, she's off Mavri for the rest of today."

I nodded, "What about me?"

Mom sighed, "You are not to pull any more practical jokes that can be that dangerous." She looked deep into my eyes, "You do not want to test me on this."

Nodding, I walked to Mavri before whispering in his ear once more. Sighing, I went to Mom and took her arm as I pulled myself on behind her.

I watched as Daria smirked and headed towards Mavri. Almost reaching him, he sidestepped and moved away from her. This happened three times before Mama finally put a stop to it shaking her head.

"Daria, you're with Mother." She instructed as she took Eve and headed towards Argo.

"That's not fair!"

Not expecting this outburst, it was my turn to smirk.

"This is not up for discussion Daria," Mama's voice was low. "Get on Haven with Mother."

"Why can't I ride Sam's horse?"

Hearing Mom sigh in front of me, I smirked once more. "Because that's our decision, you will not question it." Mom's voice was dangerous. "Now do as Xena told you."

Seeing Daria bite back her retort, she stomped towards Yaya, not at all happy to be riding with her rather than on Mavri alone.

I was playing with Eve as camp was set up that evening. Mama had found us a cave with a great water supply and she had gone down to the nearby stream to fish. Feeling someone behind me, I shifted slightly.

"Daria, what do you want?"

"Xena's not here to protect you now," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked keeping my back to her.

"I mean the fact that our queen has to run the punishment of her own child past Xena."

I turned at that and stood quickly, "Your queen happened to be discussing her daughter's punishment with her daughter's other mother. She wasn't working in capacity as queen right then and you need to keep your nose out of our family."

Turning around, I sat back down and tried to calm myself as Eve began to fuss. "Go away Daria."

"Make me," she dared.

Taking a deep breath, I stood then bent and picked up Eve. Turning once more I looked into her cold eyes, "You're not worth it." I admitted before turning on my heels and heading towards Yaya and Mom.

I woke up slowly the next morning and rolled over holding back a scream. Daria was already up, using the dagger Ares had given me to clean and gut one of the fish Mama had brought back for breakfast.

Standing, I grabbed it from her and shoved her hard, "Are you crazy? Even you should know you don't use a dagger like this for cleaning fish."

Looking around the cave, I noticed it was empty except for us. "Where is everybody?" I asked, grabbing a towel and starting to wipe off my dagger.

"Taking care of the horses, I told them I'd take care of the fish."

"Any reason you chose to use my dagger?" I spat turning around and pulling on my boots.

"Seemed to be doing the job okay," she answered coming up behind me. Deciding just to walk away, I pushed my way past her and was almost to the mouth of the cave when she came up behind me once more.

"Coward," the words had barely left her lips when I turned ready to pummel her.

"What, now the Amazon Princess is going to fight me?" She taunted.

"No, the Amazon Princess is going to kick your ass," I answered before landing a punch to her nose.

Bye the time Mama found us, we had managed to throw a few swings each. I wiped my lip and smirked as the blood continued to flow from Daria's nose.

Holding each of us by the collar, Mama separated us and tossed us rags, "Get your faces cleaned up and then you're going to tell me what happened."

I staunched the bleeding on my lip before picking my dagger off the floor of the cave, "She was gutting fish with my dagger. Stole it out of my boot."

"So you decided to punch her?"

I shook my head, "No I tried to walk away, but I needed to show her that I am an Amazon."

Noticing her nose was still bleeding I sighed, "Pinch your nose and keep your head straight, the bleeding will finally stop." I directed as Mama checked on the damage before handing her more rags.

Turning to me Mama sighed, "Go use the bushes and then get your mom."

"Fine," I headed toward the mouth of the cave before turning. "But I'm not apologizing to a thief."

Sitting on the bedrolls where Mama indicated, I crossed my legs in front of me and grabbed my whetstone and polishing cloth. I slowly began to sharpen my dagger, eyes glaring at Daria as Mom and Mama spoke quietly at the mouth of the cave.

"Sam!" Eve had escaped from Yaya and ran towards me for the first time.

Catching her, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "You can run, just like Mama!" I crowed as she began to clap. Kissing her belly, I handed her back to Yaya and waved as Mama and Mom motioned to Daria to join us on the furs.

"Okay girls, I want to know what happened." Mom's voice was tight and I shrugged.

"I woke up to find Daria cleaning fish with my boot dagger."

Mom looked at the young teen sitting across from me, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, so what? It was doing the job quite well."

Mom took a deep breath, "How did you get the dagger?"

"She stole it from my boot!" I shouted.

"Samina," Mama's voice was low and it was all I could do not to walk away.

"Daria?" Mom looked at her again. "How did you get the dagger?"

"Took it from her boot," she shrugged. "It sure has interesting markings on it."

"Do you make a point of stealing?" Mama asked.

"What do you care warrior? Isn't this an Amazon matter?"

Mama gave a tight smile that I knew meant Daria was close to having her little Amazon butt tanned, "This is a matter between children," she began. "One of whom stole, both of whom were fighting."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Daria turned to Mom. "She's not even an Amazon."

Mom's eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at Daria, "You listen to me young lady. Whether or not Xena is an Amazon is no concern of yours. What you did affected our daughter and therefore she is involved. She is also an adult that you will treat with respect."

Daria huffed and I began to wonder if she had a death wish, "Sure she's your daughter."

"Excuse me?" This time I lunged for her and Mama pulled me back just in time.

"Not that it's any of your business but Sam is my daughter." Mom's voice was firm.

"She looks too much like Xena to be your daughter by blood," Daria protested. "I don't care what you say, she's not an Amazon princess."

Not even Mama was fast enough this time, I was on top of Daria and managed a cross hook to her eye before being pulled off of her.

"Sam, enough," Mama held me close and I took a few deep breaths.

"You call yourself an Amazon," I shook my head. "No Amazon would dishonor herself the way you have. And Eponin never would have sent you if she'd known how much of an Amazon you're not."

This time it was Daria that Mama was stopping from attacking me.

"Enough!" Mom's demeanor had changed in an instant. She was now in her Amazon Queen mood as Mama and I called it and I immediately stopped. I knew enough not to push either parent anymore and I simply sat, staring at my hands in my lap.

Mom looked at Daria, "You took Sam's dagger and used it to clean fish, yes or no."

"Yes," the girl spat.

"Then you proceeded to goad her until she decided to take matters into her own hands, yes or no."

"Yes," Daria shrugged, "So what?"

Mom turned to me, "You tried to walk away at first?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you threw the first punch?"

"Yes ma'am," I know there were no reasons that I could give right now to justify that in Mom's eyes. Better to just own up to it and talk it over with her later.

Mom nodded, "Sam, your mother and I will talk to you about your punishment later. Daria, you and I will be talking about your disrespect not only to an adult, but to your queen in a moment."

I watched as Mom stood and went to her saddle bags, pulling the brush from them I unconsciously backed up a bit. Catching my eye, she winked at me before putting her queen mask back on and pulling Daria up by an arm, "You are with me young lady." She directed before pulling her towards the entrance of the cave.

"Bam! Bam!" Eve echoed every swat Mom was giving Daria. She hadn't had to go very far to dispense Amazon justice and Eve was enjoying echoing the sound with her voice as Mama bounced her on her knee.

I cringed as a particularly loud swat echoed through the cave followed by Daria screaming yet another swear word, "Think she's going to realize that just makes Mom spank more?"

Yaya shook her head, "Not by the sounds of it."

Moving closer to Mama, I put my head on her shoulder, "How much trouble am I in?"

"Enough little one," Mama chuckled before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Finally hearing a rapid fire finish to the activities outside the cave, my stomach dropped as I watched Daria slowly enter the cave walking stiffly, her eyes swollen, followed by Mom.

Moving to her bedroll, Daria laid on her stomach, still crying, as Mama gave Eve to Yaya and motioned for me to join her and Mom outside the cave.

Following them, we ended up on the logs near the entrance of the cave. Sitting across from my parents I waited as long as I could before making the first move, "You wanted to talk?"

Mom looked at me for a long minute, "I'm not sure where to begin."

I shrugged, "I'm not sorry that I hit her, but I am sorry that I let her get to me." I commented.

Mom looked at Mama and then took my hands in hers, "Samina, you need to learn to control your temper. Daria is not going to be the only one in the village to give you a hard time about being my daughter, about Xena and I being together, about how we discipline you. It's part of the job of being Queen, that some may not like you, and their children may see you as an easy target."

"Well, I'm not an easy target," I huffed.

Mama ran her hand down her face, "We know you aren't Sam, but the point is, you can't go around fighting every Amazon child that gets your temper up, you need to take care of it in a more appropriate way."

"I am not running to the two of you every time someone bothers me," I protested.

"And I don't expect you to," Mama's voice was low. "But Amazons love to spar, to try out new skills…" she trailed off as I began to understand what she was saying.

"Okay Mama, I understand. Next time, I'll make sure it's handled in a way more fitting to an Amazon warrior in training."

Mom shook her head and looked at Mama and me before grinning, "More like an Amazon Princess in training. Everyone will expect more from you Sam, and you have to find a way to be yourself without making so many enemies."

I sighed and let my shoulders drop, "Yes Mom, I understand."

She leaned forward and hugged me, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Mom," I replied. "So are we going back inside now?"

"In a minute," Mama's eyes caught mine and my heart fell to my stomach. I'd seen that look many times and I knew that my bottom and my ability to sit were now in jeopardy.

Looking down at my hands, I felt Mom rise and the kiss she landed on the top of my head confirmed my feeling of dread, "I'll see you inside after you and your Mama have a private chat. After that I will tell you and Daria what the rest of your punishments are."

"Yes ma'am," I said softly waiting as she walked back into the cave.

"Come over here Sam," Mama's voice was gentle but firm and I sighed deeply before standing and walking the few steps to be in front of her.

"You know why we're here, right?"

I nodded and looked into her eyes, "I could have walked away and chose to fight instead. I started the fight, I wasn't defending myself."

Mama merely nodded before helping me bare my backside and pulling me over her lap.

Still sniffing, I slowly walked into the cave. I noticed Daria was still lying on her bedrolls and headed to mine to do the same. Lying on my tummy, I heard small footsteps and raised my head as Eve started to toddle towards me. Deciding it was faster to crawl, she put the doll she held into her mouth and sped my way.

"Sam," she said with a grin as I sniffed again.

"Hey Evie, I like your method of carrying your dolly." I smiled at her the best I could and giggled as she tried to kiss my cheek.

"Hurt?" She asked pointing at me.

I nodded, "Yeah Evie, my butt is a bit sore right now." She looked at me while holding her doll before looking at Mama and back to me. "Mama bam?"

I couldn't help myself this time and giggled, "Yes Evie, Mama bam." I tried to sit up but after wincing, simply turned to my side and propped my head on my hand. "Mama bam hard." I explained to her again.

Seeing a look in her blue eyes, I watched as she crawled to Mama and then pulled herself up on her knee.

"Hi there Eve, how are you?" Mama asked kissing her.

"Mama bam?" She asked.

Mama gave Eve a confused look before turning to me. I nodded and Mama's blue eyes twinkled. "Yes Eve, Mama spanked Sam."

Eve looked at Mama once again before declaring loudly, "Damn Mama!"

At this I began to laugh out loud, not caring how strange I must look to Daria who couldn't understand the English that just came out of Eve's mouth. Finally gasping for air I looked up, only to find Mom trying to stop laughing and Mama picking Eve up and looking her in the eye.

Mama was trying hard not to laugh as well, and Eve was looking at Mama confused. "We do not use that word Eve." Mama directed.

Eve merely hugged Mama around the neck before yelling bam at the top of her lungs.

Mom was standing in front of Daria and me pacing. Daria and I were standing still watching and I was wondering if she was ever going to speak. Stopping, she looked at us and stood taller if that was possible, "You are both confined to your bedrolls until we reach the village." Daring us to protest she continued when we were silent, "You also have extra chores around the campsite. You will both gather wood for the fire and both of you will be in charge of cleaning any game Xena catches."

Looking at the ground I sighed, I knew Mama would be bringing back the largest game animal she could to help back Mom's punishment and the smirk I'd noticed on Daria's face showed me that she truly had no idea what she was in for.

"In addition," Mom handed us both a scroll and I moaned.

"No, Mom, please…"

One look stopped my whining and I merely nodded before retreating to my bedrolls to begin writing my lines. I watched with interest as Daria stayed put and looked at my mother quizzically.

"Uh, excuse me, Queen Gabrielle, I don't understand." She finally admitted.

"Open the scroll," Mom directed.

Daria rolled the scroll open and I smirked as her face fell. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Copy it onto the scroll, until you can't write anymore." Handing her a quill and ink, Mom moved toward Mama and I enjoyed the look on Daria's face as she slowly moved towards her bedrolls as well.

More coming soon. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	45. Chapter 45

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 45

The next day had been quiet. I'd enjoyed being alone on Mavri again and had ridden next to Mom or Mama all day to avoid being anywhere near Daria. As we set up camp for the evening, I sighed as Mom sent us for firewood. We managed to collect enough and had just brought it back when Mama returned a few moments later.

"Where's the game?" Daria hissed.

Picking up the knives I sighed and began to walk towards Mama even before she called us. Seeing Daria just stand there, I walked back and tugged on her arm, "Would you come on, I don't want to keep Mama waiting."

"But where's the kill?"

"It's too big to bring into camp to butcher," I shook my head at her. "Probably got a deer or some other large animal.

Daria huffed, "Sure," her words stopped as I groaned.

"A wild boar? You had to bag a wild boar?" Looking up at Mama I knelt beside the large animal and grabbed a knife. Handing the pouch to Daria, I grumbled once more. "Are you going to help me Daria or not? We're supposed to be doing it together."

"She doesn't have a scratch on her, or blood, how?" Daria's eyes grew large as Mama made herself comfortable on a fallen log to watch us without saying a word.

"She's Xena you nitwit," I said before tugging on her arm and practically shoving the knife into her hand.

Finally finished dressing the boar Daria began to look around, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"How are we going to get the meat back?"

"You're sure you were born an Amazon?" I asked.

"Yes," she huffed. "Why?"

Standing, I motioned for her to follow me, "Haven't you been on hunting parties yet?" I continued as I found a small sapling. Cutting the whippy branches, I handed them to her before finding the strong ivy vines we also needed. Cutting them from the trees they surrounded, we began to walk back to the kill.

"Well, have you been on hunting parties or not?"

She nodded, "Yes, the teachers from school have taken us out, but we always take supplies with us."

"Then you can teach them something when you get back home," I said showing her how to weave the branches and vines into a basket to carry the meat.

"Mama, we can't carry all of this." I finally addressed my mother as I finished the yoke for Daria and me to share in order to carry the meat back to camp.

"I know, you'll have to make more than one trip." She said dryly.

"Are you crazy warrior?" Daria began.

Seeing the steel flash in Mama's eyes I shook my head, "Daria, shut up. Isn't your backside blistered enough?" I asked. She looked at me and blushed as I turned back to Mama, "We'll be back as soon as we can. I'll yell if there's any trouble."

Mama merely nodded and watched as we headed back towards the campsite.

"Why is she doing this?" Daria finally asked as we were almost at the camp.

"We're being punished, this is her way of supporting Mom's punishments."

"Oh." Daria looked at me strangely for a minute before looking forward once again as we finally entered the campsite.

Three trips later and Daria and I were finally finished hauling the boar back into camp. We once more returned to the surrounds woods to make sure the kill was buried and we were washed off in the nearby stream.

"Where did you learn to clean an animal like that?" Daria asked.

"My moms, you?"

Daria shrugged, "The teachers at the school, but…" she trailed off for a bit, "I don't have your skill with the blade like that."

I grinned at her, "With the Warrior Princess and an Amazon Queen as my parents, I have a lot to live up to." Standing, I gave her my arm and helped her up, "Not to mention they have high expectations for me."

"But you're three years younger than me," she protested.

"Yup, but you haven't been traveling the countryside and having your butt kicked by them on a regular basis. Trust me, by the time we get back to the village, you'll be doing things you could never do before."

We had been on the road four days since our punishments took effect and had another four until we reached the Amazon village. Daria and I had reached an uneasy truce. She had been impressed by my many skills, and I had tried not to let her annoy me so easily.

Mama had finally taken pity on us and had decided we could spar before being confined to our bedrolls. Grabbing my staff, I waited while Mama managed to fashion a rather nice one from a long branch for Daria. It wasn't as pretty as my staff, but it would do.

Daria had said she was capable with the staff, but after a few minutes I had wondered if she had just been trying to impress Mom. I'd managed to land her on her backside three times without even trying. Deciding to take pity on her, I helped her up once again and relaxed.

"Okay Daria, when I come at you, you need to counter my strike with an upper cut."

"What do you mean?"

Looking past Mama, I grinned, about time for Daria to see her queen in action, "Mom, would you come spar with me? I'd like to show Daria what I mean, I can't explain it right."

Looking up from her scroll, Mom nodded and grabbed the makeshift staff from Daria as she approached us. "What are you trying to show her?"

"How to counter a strike with an uppercut," I responded.

"Oh we can do better than that Sam," Mom winked at me and I got into position beginning the familiar circling.

Letting Mom help me up from the ground, I rubbed my backside and grimaced. "You didn't have to make me go down that hard you know."

Mom laughed, "Sure I did, need to keep you in check Sammy."

Mama was watching the look on Daria's face and winked at me, "I think Daria got more than she bargained for watching that match."

Hearing Mama's voice Daria nodded slowly, "Wow, Gabrielle, you're amazing, and Sam, I've never seen any kid your age use a weapon like that."

Smiling at her, I took the staff from Mom and tossed it to her, "Come on, let's go again and maybe you can show them a thing or two when we get to the village."

Daria grinned, "Oh I have some ideas for sure," she replied before allowing me to show her my moves once more.

"Can Daria ride with me today?" I was facing my parents hoping they'd let her ride with me again. Daria had told me of a sure fire way to make a few extra dinars when we got back to the village and I wanted to hear it.

Mom looked at Mama and Mama finally looked back to me, "Okay, but any trouble and you'll both be riding with sore backsides again."

"Understood," grinning, I kissed Eve and Yaya before whistling. Using Mavri's leg, I mounted him and then helped Daria to get behind me.

"How did you do that with Mavri?" She asked as we waited for everyone to get on their horses.

"Mama helped me train him using whistles, like she trained Argo." I patted his neck, "But I taught him the leg up all on my own, and this one." Tapping Mavri on his left shoulder, he began to sit down and Daria once more fell off behind me.

Laughing, she stood up and got back on behind me once more, "I wondered how you'd done that!" She exclaimed as we finally headed out.

"So, tell me this plan of yours," I prodded as the countryside blurred around us.

Daria and I had come back with the rabbits Mama had gotten for dinner that night. I had also managed to help Daria find some wild mushrooms that Mama assured us were edible as well as a couple wild carrots and onions. Giving Mom and Yaya our bounty, I headed to my bedroll and pulled out my chobos.

"You have chobos, already?" Daria had come to sit next me and watched as I polished them.

"Yeah, got them for my tenth birthday," looking at her face I made a decision, "You want to try them out?" I asked handing them to her.

"You mean it?" She handled the weapons lovingly. "I've never been allowed to even touch these before. Most aren't given a chance with chobos until they're at least fourteen."

Grinning, I stood and watched as she did the same. "Come on, I'll show you what I know, then let Mama show you what she knows."

I was sitting next to Mom on the ground watching Daria in amazement. For someone who had never held chobos before she was a natural. Mama already had her doing a complex drill that took me days to master. Smiling, I knew just how we were going to make even more money once we got back to the village.

"What are you grinning about?" Mom asked pulling me close.

"Just thinking about how happy Daria looks," I turned to look at Mom before putting my head on her shoulder. "You know, making us work together as punishment is exactly what my Gabrielle would have done too." I commented before standing and running towards Mama as she beckoned to me.

Daria and I had one more day before we would be in Amazon territory and I suddenly wondered what it would truly be like. Daria and I were sparring once more, this time with our chobos. We had begged Mama to fashion chobos for Daria and she had done so reluctantly. Blocking a strike from her, I was once again hit when she easily came at me from the other side.

Stopping, I grinned, "I think I know another way to make a few dinars." I held up my chobos and pointed to hers. "Those kids aren't going to know what's hit them."

Laughing Daria nodded, "I like the way you think Princess." She teased as we began sparring once more.

"Mama come on, this is not fair," I protested as Daria stopped next to me and groaned.

"You do realize we're almost in Amazon territory, we don't need this much meat." She protested quietly.

Mama smirked, "I'm going to teach you how to smoke it. Venison jerky will make a nice gift for the hunters in the village when they go out."

I looked at Mama and kneeled next to the large buck, "Come on Daria, looks like you'll be learning one of Mama's many skills."

Daria snorted, "You weren't kidding about learning things as they kicked our butt." She commented taking a knife and beginning to help me.

We had the last of the venison on the sticks around the fire along with larger slices on a small makeshift grate we'd made. Yaya and Mom were making enough stew to last us for tonight as well as breakfast and the smell was making my mouth water.

I was spread out on my bedrolls, writing in my journal when I felt a small body land on my back. "Sam!"

Putting my quill and ink out of reach and closing the journal, I slowly turned over and grinned at Eve. "Hello Evie, what are you up to today?"

"Play!" She chortled crawling away from me. Turning, she looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Play!" She demanded sitting up and staring at me.

"Sorry little bit, I'm grounded." She looked at me and frowned again. "I have to stay on my bedrolls," sighing I put out my arms. "Come here Evie."

Grinning, she crawled to me and I started a game of peak-a-boo with her. Laughing, she threw her arms around me before crawling towards Daria. "Play Sam!"

Looking around the camp, I noticed Yaya watching us, "Yaya, can you explain to Eve that I can't play?"

Yaya laughed, "That one takes to the word no just as well as your mother did at her age. I can't tell you how many times your mother tried to bite me when I told her no."

The venison stew had tasted even better this morning than it had last night. We had an extra bag full of venison jerky for the Amazons and Daria and I had actually become friends. She was telling me about her mother and living in the tribe, and even about Amazon school. It sounded almost like the school I was used to except for the lessons in maiming and mayhem.

Following Mama's lead, I slowed Mavri and noticed the first marker hanging in the tree, "Amazon territory?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "Yes, we're on our lands now."

Smiling and excited, I followed my family past the marker and then stopped again following their lead making the Amazon symbol for peace. Not believing that I was actually using things I'd been taught, I didn't have to wait long for the first Amazon guards to appear from the trees.

Looking at our party, a tall Amazon with golden hair and grey eyes stepped forward. She kneeled with her hand over her heart, "Welcome my Queen, it is good to see you."

"Thank you," Mom answered as she dismounted. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you," she added as the woman rose.

"I am Aurela, first guard of the outer territory."

"It is good to meet you Aurela," Mom motioned us to dismount and we all moved to stand with her. "This is my family, Xena, my daughters, Sam, and Eve, and Xena's mother Cyrene." She then nodded to Daria, "And this is Daria, she was sent to us by Eponin."

Aurela smiled, "Her mother will be glad to hear she's made it back safely. Many of our warriors were hurt that day, though we only lost three."

"And for that I am truly sorry," a soft voice spoke from behind a tree before the woman it belonged to stepped forward.

"Artemis," I whispered.

Mom smiled and shook the goddess' arm that was extended, "This is a surprise Artemis," she said as Mama stood ready to fight.

The goddess merely nodded, "I wanted to assure you that as long as you and your family are within the borders of our lands, you will be protected." She turned to Mama, "None can hurt your child. She is Amazon by blood and I will protect her."

Mama relaxed a bit, "Thank you."

Artemis merely nodded before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

I felt a hard punch on my shoulder and turned to find Daria with her eyes wide, "That was Artemis?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Holy Hera, I've seen Artemis!"

Mama and I started chuckling as the Amazons around us looked perplexed. Mom rolled her eyes and slapped Mama's arm, "Xena, Sam, stop, it's not every day you see or speak to Artemis."

"Nope," I agreed. "Usually it's Ares or…"

"Athena," Mama broke in, "or…"

"Aphrodite," Yaya added chuckling herself as Eve began to clap from her perch on Mama's back while Mom merely mounted her horse and motioned for us all to do the same.

We finally exited the trees and walked into the outskirts of the Amazon village. Dismounting once again, I took a moment to simply look around. The village was just as Mom had described in her books and like the drawings Mama had made for the books. Still not believing that I was finally here, I stepped forward and took Mom's hand. "Wow," I said.

Giving me a kiss to the temple she smiled, "I know. Amazing isn't it?"

"It'll do," Mama intoned as Yaya stood closer to her.

"What do you mean it'll do?" A tall Amazon with blonde curls and light brown eyes approached us with a huge smile on her face. "About time you showed up, I think everybody has met this kid of yours except for me."

"Ephiny?" I whispered.

Her eyes focused on me and then to Daria, "Daria, your mother was thrilled to hear that you made it back alright."

Daria grinned and looked to Mom, "May I go now my queen? I'll be back later to catch up with Sam."

Mom nodded, "Go, and see your mom."

Grinning, Daria took off running as Ephiny once more stared at me. "And you are?"

"Samina Ephiny Bardos," I answered. "Daughter of Gabrielle and Xena."

Ephiny looked at Mama and then Mom, "Gabrielle?"

Her question was cut off as a very tan, dark haired girl ran towards us. "Xena, Gabrielle, Sam!" Zivah plowed into Mom almost knocking her over with the hug before hugging Mama, kissing Eve, and then hugging me. "I've missed you so much."

Grinning, I noticed the knife at her back, "Nebula's knife I see."

"Oh yeah, I can throw it like nobody's business now," she grinned and looked at Mama. "Not that I've stolen any more knives to practice though. I promise."

Laughing, Mama pulled her in for another hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you learned that lesson young lady," she teased. "Zivah, this is my mother, Cyrene." She introduced as Yaya nodded to the girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Zivah's dark eyes sparkled. "Can Sam come with me? They're just getting ready for a sparring match of the younger girls."

Mom shook her head, "Not yet Zivah," she held up her hand at my protests. "I want to get us all settled first and we need to explain things to Ephiny."

"But Mom," I tried.

"Samina, your mother said no." Mama had weighed in and I sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Zivah, but I'll come find you as soon as they let me off my leash."

Giggling, Zivah nodded before giving Ephiny a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you later Mom."

"Mom?" Mama's eyebrow rose and Ephiny blushed.

"Seems as if you're not the only ones with explaining to do."

Mom nodded, "Seems that way." She pulled Yaya close to her, "By the way, I didn't mean to forget to introduce you, but this is Xena's mother, Cyrene. She's going to be staying here for a while as well."

Ephiny nodded and motioned to a passing Amazon. "Make sure the Queen's quarters are ready, and we will also need quarters for the Queen's mother."

The Amazon nodded and ran off towards the edge of the village followed by a few other Amazons. "Wow, it's good to be regent," I smirked.

Mom turned and gave me a warning look, "Sorry Mom. No disrespect intended."

She nodded as Mama and another nameless Amazon headed toward the stables with the horses as Mom, Cyrene, Eve, and I followed Ephiny toward the buildings.

Yaya and Eve had been led from the group by a younger Amazon with a kind face as Ephiny led us to the Queen's council chambers. Sitting around the large table, I sighed as I heard all the noises from outside. I only wanted to explore and already was being forced into a meeting.

Ephiny turned to look and me and smiled, "Now, I've been told about you a bit from Zivah, but I have more questions. It's not like Gabrielle said much in that letter Zivah had when she came to us."

Smiling at Ephiny I nodded, "Ask away Regent."

"First how did you get three names and which one are you called?"

"When I come from, people have a first name, a middle name, and a last name. It's easier to keep track of who is who that way. My first name is Samina, but I go by Sam. My middle name is Ephiny, after you, and my last name is Bardos."

"What do you mean when you're from? And how are you both Xena and Gabrielle's daughter?"

Looking at Mom, she gave a slight nod, I pulled back my hair and showed Ephiny Aphrodite's mark. "Let's just say the gods, the Fates, and time traveling were involved in both my conception and how I came to be here."

Ephiny looked at Mom for a minute and then to Mama as she came into the hut, "Never a dull moment with you two is there?" She asked. "Only people I know that not only know the gods, but figure they'll be involved in your immediate lives."

I nodded, "You have no idea." Turning once more to Mom I tapped her on the arm, "Can I go find Zivah now, please?"

Looking at Mama, Mom nodded and I grinned. "Thanks." Turning to run from the hut, Mama stopped me. "Rule number one Sam."

"But we're safe here," I protested.

"Rule number one or you stay here." The eyebrow was raised and I sighed.

"Yes Ma'am." Grabbing my staff, I tore out of the hut and followed the sound of yelling kids toward the end of the village.

Finally reaching the noise, I searched the crowd and made my way to Zivah. She was leaning on the fence watching two young girls spar with the staffs. "Hey," I nudged her on the shoulder before feeling a presence come up on my right. Turning I grinned, "Daria," I greeted.

"Hey Princess," she looked at Zivah. "Zivah."

Zivah nodded to Daria and then put her attention back to me, "I'm so glad to see you, we have to catch up tonight."

I nodded, "Yep." I then turned to Daria and grinned, "And Daria and I want to include you on a little plan we have going."

Looking once more at Daria, Zivah nodded. "I look forward to hearing about it."

We then turned our attention to the young girls sparring. After the younger girls were finished, two older girls took the ring. "Telema and Chryssa," Zivah hissed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"A couple of pompous windbags," she muttered. "Like to pick on the younger kids and brag about how good they are fighting."

I watched the teens for a few minutes and then grinned. Turning to Daria I nodded at Zivah, "Fill her in, we're going to lay the groundwork for our first bit of spending money."

Daria's eyes popped open, "How?"

"Easy, I'm going to let the instructor beat me, but not by much." I watched the girls in the ring some more before turning to Daria, "Who's the instructor?"

Daria pointed to a tall, dark haired Amazon, "Eponin."

I grinned and made my way to the weapons master.

"Excuse me, Weapons Master Eponin?"

The woman looked down at me and nodded, "Yes?"

"Could I spar please?"

Noticing my staff, she started for a moment and then studied me carefully, "Who are you?"

"Sam, my moms and I just arrived in the village."

"The only people to have arrived are …." She trailed off and looked at me closely again. "Xena and Gabrielle?"

I nodded, "Yep. So can I spar, please?"

"I don't know. Just because you have that staff and claim to be Xena and Gabrielle's kid, doesn't mean you are."

Grinning, I gave her my best impersonation of Mama's eyebrow. Noticing Eponin smirk, I continued. "Tell you what, I'll spar with you first, then you can see what my skills are."

Nodding, Eponin grabbed a staff and motioned me to follow her into the ring behind her.

Waving to the crowd, she stood tall, "Okay ladies, I'm going to be giving a staff lesson now. The public sparring is over, everyone head home."

"No way, that's Xena's kid!" I heard Daria's voice yell from the crowd and I smirked.

Eponin looked at me hard, "You do look a bit like Xena," she finally admitted. "Still, a lot of kids have dark hair and blue eyes."

"And an exact replica of Ephiny's first staff, minus the bird head?" I asked.

Saying nothing, Eponin sighed, "Okay, let's go Sam."

"Whatever you say Weapons Master," I responded as more amazons headed toward the ring.

Sparring with Eponin had been a good workout. There had been a few moments where I felt I could have taken her down, but allowed myself to be bested instead. I knew that setting the precedent for my first public match in this way would pay big dividends when I decided to take on Telema and Chryssa at once or maybe even Ephiny. My brain jumped into overdrive as I bowed to Eponin and exited the ring running straight into Mama.

"Sam?"

I smiled, "Hey Mama, Ep was just giving me a great workout. Right Eponin?" I turned in time to see Eponin's eyes grow wide at the sight of Mama standing over me.

"Xena?"

"Beating up my kid Ep?" Mama grinned and shook arms with the warrior. "I see introductions won't be needed."

Eponin shook her head, "By Artemis, she was telling the truth."

"Told ya," I quipped before trying to take off, only to be stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. "Your mom wants you in the council chambers, something about a meeting with the elders."

My face fell as Zivah and Daria ran up to me, "Come on Sam, let's go." Daria tried as I shook my head.

"Can't, but could you guys show me where the council chambers are?"

"Aw man," Daria frowned, "You have to go there?"

I nodded sadly, "Yeah, Mom wants me to meet the elders."

Putting an arm around me, Mama kissed my temple, "It'll be okay Sam, just be yourself."

"Sure Mama, easy for you to say, you don't have to start dealing with politics until the joining ceremony." Grinning, I jumped out of arm's reach as Zivah grabbed my hand, running behind Daria toward a hut in the distance.

Sighing as I left Zivah and Daria on the other side of the posted guards, I slowly entered the council chambers. Mom was sitting in the center of a large oval shaped table and I nodded my head slightly. "You wished to see me, my queen?"

Mom nodded and motioned me to sit at the empty chair in between her and Ephiny. After I was seated, she squeezed my knee under the table before addressing the women around us, "Women of the council, I would like to introduce my daughter, Samina."

There was a collective gasp and the women began to stare at me, not bothering to even act civil about the matter. Finally a gray haired amazon stood and pointed at me, "How are you the daughter of our queen? She has no living children."

I sighed and looked to Mom before standing, "I am possible through the generosity of the gods. How I came to be here is of no concern, but it is true that I was a gift to my parents from Aphrodite." At this, I pulled back my hair and allowed all to see my mark, "My mothers by blood are Queen Gabrielle and the Warrior Princess Xena." I stopped once more and continued as Mom nodded slightly at me, "And because of this link by blood to Eve, Artemis has extended her protection to us, to this village as long as we remain here."

There was another round of talking before the gray haired Amazon sat down and waited. Mom finally addressed the council, "It is true that Aphrodite blessed Xena and me with Sam, she is my heir and therefore a princess of the nation. I will be initiating Sam into the tribe the same night of Eve's adoption and initiation ceremony as well."

A woman with red hair, streaked with gray stood up quickly, "You dare initiate the bastard that caused us so much grief when Athena demanded her from us?"

Mom was on the woman, sais drawn before the words had finished coming from her mouth, "That bastard, as you call her, is my daughter. I will be adopting her according to our traditions, and yes, she will be initiated into the tribe like any other Amazon princess. If you have a problem with that, then we need to solve it now."

I started to rise, and felt a gentle hand on my arm. Looking to my right, Ephiny gave me a slight shake of her head, and I relaxed once more, waiting to see what would happen.

Mom kept her sais at the woman's throat until she nodded and cast her eyes to the floor, "Apologies my queen." She said quietly.

"It is forgiven Tylee," Mom finally relaxed her stance and returned her sais to her boot straps. Sitting down, she addressed the council once more. "If any of you have a problem with either of my children, you need to tell me so we can solve it now. I don't want to be challenged at every turn over this issue."

None of the other women made a move to speak and Mom nodded, "I will consider the matter closed then. However, remember that my champion may not be as forgiving as I if either of her daughters are threatened."

"Of course the champion would be threatened, when isn't it thrown in our faces that Xena is your pet?"

A black haired woman with cold eyes had spoken out harshly.

Anger clouded my senses and I stood up before Mom or Ephiny could stop me, shoving my chair behind me, "She is saying that my mother will kill anyone who tries to harm Eve or me because they have a problem with the queen initiating us into the tribe or adopting Eve."

"You speak out of turn girl!" The same woman spoke and I heard Ephiny whisper a name under her breath.

I shook off Mom's hand and leaned forward on the table, "I speak the truth Brenda. I am not as vulnerable as my sister, but I can guarantee you that both of my mothers are even less vulnerable than me."

Hearing chuckles from the table, I saw Brenda relax and nod to me, "Point taken Princess. Xena does have many creative ways to get her point across."

I smiled slightly and sat back down, sighing as the meeting began in full.

Wishing once more for an electronic video game or even a pencil and paper for doodling, instead I focused on the conversation around me. We had already discussed the initiation ceremony, the adoption ceremony, the joining ceremony, and various smaller topics. I was hoping that the meeting would be ending soon when the topic of Rome came to the forefront.

"I say that we need to be proactive and attack them before they can attack us."

"No, Maran," a blonde Amazon with hazel eyes was now speaking, "We cannot attack the Romans now, they are of no consequence anymore."

I sighed and looked to Mom, she gave me permission and I interrupted. "What Maran says is true, the Romans are not a threat to us right now. However, they will become the enemy of all Amazons in the future." I stood up once more and the women finally silenced. "We need not attack now, but we need to keep tabs on them, on their movements. The time will come for us to face extinction or self-preservation, and I for one, plan to preserve the nation."

Brenda glared at me, "A child is going to preserve the nation? How is it you have the gift of prophecy?"

I chuckled, "I have no such gift though you forget that I will not always be a child. I do have the common sense that I was born with, and I know that attacking Rome now would do nothing but allow our fellow sisters to die."

"Die?" The dark haired woman that Maran had addressed now stood, "We are Amazon warriors, we will not fall to the Romans."

"You will fall if you insist on doing this now," I countered. "Does no one remember the battle almost two years ago, "Did Amarice, and all those other warriors die for nothing?"

"The young one speaks the truth," I turned my head towards the voice and slowly sat down. The woman stood, leaning on a cane, her withered hand holding on to it tightly. She still wore the feathers of a great warrior, but the lines on her face and many scars betrayed her age, no matter her carriage.

The room became silent and I wondered who this woman was. I had not even noticed her until she spoke, but now was struck by her simple beauty. Brushing a strand of white hair from her face she sighed, "As you know, I do have the gift of sight and what the princess tells you is true. We need not attack the Romans today, but when the time comes in the future, the princess will lead those willing to follow to victory."

Dark blue eyes suddenly bored into mine and I found myself holding my breath until she broke eye contact and sat down again. The room remained quiet and Mom finally stood.

"It is decided then, that we will not attack Rome, but will continue to monitor their progress towards our borders." Glancing around the room once again, Mom waved her right arm, "Meeting adjourned."

The council slowly filed out of hut, I stood, but was stopped by a strong hand on my arm. "My name is Kassandra and I will speak with you alone."

"Mom?" I asked not sure what to do.

Mom smiled and nodded, "Of course Kassandra, don't keep her too long though, she and I need to talk as well."

Watching Mom and Ephiny leave the council chambers, I sat again and waited as Kassandra did the same.

"Do I frighten you?" She asked.

"If I said yes, how would you respond?"

"I would say that your mothers have taught you well child of the gods."

"Child of the gods?" I shifted in my seat. "Why would you call me that?"

The woman chuckled and took my hands in hers, turning them so she could see the palms. Tracing the lines on my hands, she began to hum and I felt a heat come from her fingertip. Trying to break the grip, I was unsuccessful, and tried not to panic. As quickly as she had grabbed my hands, she dropped them.

"You are the child the gods need fear, not that young one from Eli's God." She looked into my eyes again and I felt as if she was reading my soul. "They have no idea what you bring, do they child?"

I swallowed hard, "I don't know what you mean, Kassandra. Eve is Eli's foretold messenger, it is her that will spread his word."

Kassandra nodded, "Yes, but she will travel far from Greece to do this. You, my princess, will stay. You will give voice to those here. Warrior bard indeed."

Standing, she leaned once more on her cane, "Do not become overconfident young princess. You have the power within you to save the nation, but you must temper that power with your words."

Leaning back in my chair, I watched as she left. Feeling my hand tingle, I looked down at my palm and noticed my life line once more fading from a bright red to its normal color. "What in the hell was that about?" I muttered to myself knowing that I needed to talk with my moms about her message as soon as possible.

To those following and adding this story to their favorites list: Thanks so much. Glad folks are still enjoying Sam and her adventures.


	46. Chapter 46

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 46

Failing to find Mom and see what she wanted to talk to me about after my chat with Kassandra, I had decided to go back to the hut. Finding it empty as well, I headed to my bedroom and willed my journal from its hiding place in my locket. Also willing my pen into my hand, I lay on my bed and began to write.

The words flowed easily and I was thankful that this part of my Amazon mother had been passed to me. It was so much easier to work things out when they could leave your head for a bit. I had just finished writing Kassandra's words in my journal when I heard a loud commotion coming from outside. Hoping I'd finally be able to find some member of my family, I tucked the journal and pen back into my locket and ran towards the noise, making sure my staff was with me.

"Give those back!" Daria was yelling as an older teen held her chobos tightly.

"They are not yours, you're not of age." The girl said.

Stepping forward, I stood by Daria, "Those are hers. My mother made them for her when we traveled here. Now give them back."

"And who are you?"

"She's my daughter," Mama easily stepped through the young Amazons surrounding us and took the chobos from the girl. Handing them to Daria, she turned to glare at the teen in front of her.

"What is your name?"

"Dellani, Warrior Princess."

"It's Xena," Mama looked at her hard. "Since when is it acceptable to take another's weapons from her?"

"Never Xena," Dellani looked at Mama, "But I don't know how those can be hers. She has no idea how to use them."

"Mama sighed, "I see a lesson is in order. Sam, go get your chobos and meet us at the sparring ring."

I nodded and ran toward our hut. Running inside, I grabbed my chobos and ran out waving to Yaya and Eve as I headed toward the ring. Seeing Daria in the ring already, I threw my staff to Zivah and entered the ring as well.

"Ready to show them your new skill?" I asked quietly.

Daria merely grinned and nodded at me before we began our demonstration. Taking Daria's hand, I allowed her to help me up from the ground. "I can't believe you managed to best me."

"Yeah, but you'd tear my butt up with your staff," she countered as the young Amazons who had been watching the match stood quietly as Daria turned to face them. "Still think I don't know how to use them?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I was sitting in the bathtub glaring at the wall. Mama was kneeling next to the tub and was washing my back now that my hair was clean. "Want to tell me why you let Daria win that match?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I wanted to make sure the others saw what she can do." I looked at Mama quickly before looking at the wall again, "She told me that they're always reminding her of what she can't do, so I figured if she beat the new princess, it might help her out a bit with the teasing."

"I see," Mama said nothing else as she finished my bath. "Okay, head back to your room and get dressed for tonight. I put out what you are to wear."

Wrapping the towel around myself, I was thankful for the private bathing quarters, "What do you mean? What's wrong with my jeans?"

Mama merely raised her eyebrow, "You'll wear what's on your bed."

Saying nothing, I walked past her and made my way to the room I now shared with Eve. Sighing with relief, I gently fingered the soft leather pants and equally soft top. Starting, I turned toward my door and wrapped my arms around Mama as she came into the room, "How did you do this in such a short time?" I asked tracing the sword and quill design on the sleeve of the tunic.

Mama chuckled, "I have many skills." She answered giving my bottom a pat. "Get dressed and let's go show your mom."

Entering the living area shyly I stopped as Mama nudged Mom and watched as she looked up from interacting with Eve. A smile formed quickly and she handed Eve to Mama before standing and coming to hug me.

"You look wonderful Sammy," she whispered. "A true Amazon princess."

I smiled shyly and shrugged, "Maybe, but I feel more like auntie's warrior bard. Did you see the markings on this?" I moved my arm and showed Mom the design on the sleeve. "Isn't it great?"

Mom nodded and smiled, "It's perfect Sammy," she agreed. "Now, let's all head to the dining hut where the rest of the nation can finally get a good look at my family."

Sighing deeply, I turned and looked at Mama, now sporting her own set of Amazon leathers. "Yeah, or watch them try to make their mouths while eating after seeing Mama in that number," I teased before dancing out of arm's length and to the door.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I grumped as I slid into my chair at the table. Yaya was already feeding Eve and there was a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. Mama was way too awake for my liking and even Mom seemed cheery.

"I can't believe I have to go to school, "I grumped starting to eat.

Mama chuckled and ruffled my still uncombed hair, "Of course you have to go to school. Amazons value education and you need to learn what they feel is important."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumped. Taking a swig of the apple juice in front of me, I yawned. "Why is it that school always starts so blasted early?"

Yaya chuckled this time, and wiped Eve's mouth, "Because you need to study while there's enough light."

Sighing, I finished my cereal and ran to my room. Returning with my hairbrush, I handed it to Mom and sat down, "Braid my hair?" I asked.

Smiling, she nodded and started to brush it. I hadn't allowed either of my moms to do this since coming back and had missed it a lot. Relaxing into the familiar routine, I was surprised when Eve squealed.

Looking over at her, I grinned, "What's wrong Evie?"

"Sam wet." She pointed and I touched my face. Great, more tears. Wiping them quickly, I waited until Mom finished the braid with a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm fine Evie," I said giving her a kiss as I grabbed my staff and school bag and took off before anyone could ask me about the tears.

Grinning, I ran to meet up with Zivah and Daria. "So, your first day of school, huh?"

I nodded, "Yup, don't tell anyone, but I'm actually looking forward to it. We didn't have weapons training at my old school."

Daria stopped walking and looked at me strangely, "No weapons training? What did you do for exercise and to learn defensive skill?"

"Dodgeball," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you dodge?" Zivah asked.

"A ball," I answered.

"A ball?" Daria shook her head, "Where is the challenge in that? I suppose you didn't like it much."

I shook my head, "No, I liked it a bit too much. Probably why I was banned for life in the second grade. Throwing the ball is similar to throwing a chakram," I grinned. "When done at just the right angle, you can really take somebody out."

Entering the school building, I stopped short. The room reminded me of what I had seen in history books about classrooms at the turn of the century. The only thing missing was the chalkboard.

Sliding onto a bench in between Daria and Zivah, I put my bag down and wondered where to place my staff. Hearing heavy footsteps I stood with everyone else and watched as a tall golden haired woman stopped at the front of the room.

"Sit," she commanded.

"That's Marah?" I hissed as Zivah and Daria nodded.

Turning to me, she glared. "The staff must remain outside."

I gulped. There was no way I wanted to be in trouble on my first day, but there was also no way I was allowed to leave my staff out of reach. Standing, I nodded to her, "I am sorry but my staff must remain inside. My mothers insist on it."

"Princess or not, you will follow my rules," she commanded.

"Please Marah, I ask only that I be allowed to place it in the building rather than outside."

Black eyes bored into me, "You will take it outside or I will do it for you."

Moving from the bench, I walked to the aisle, knowing that I was sealing my doom. "Then do what you must, but the staff must remain near me."

The black eyes twinkled and the woman smiled, "Very good princess, I see you are not afraid of a fight. No matter the odds. Please place your staff in that corner and we will begin."

Running into our hut, I kissed Yaya on the cheek before picking Evie up and spinning her around. "I have a candlemark for lunch and then we're going to practice with bows and arrows." I announced sitting down and digging into the stew Yaya placed before me.

"So I take it you're enjoying the first day of school?" Yaya grinned.

"Oh yeah, it's totally not what I expected." Slowing down, I smiled back. "So everyone thought it was weird I was coming back here to eat by the way instead of going to the communal dining hut."

Yaya huffed, "Well, what do they know? I missed you this morning and wanted to see you."

I nodded, "It's fine with me, but would you mind if I ate with my friends a few days a week?"

"I don't mind at all little one," Yaya stood and picked Eve up placing her in her high chair. "I guess this one and I will get to know each other very well."

I had finished my lunch and enjoyed my time alone with Yaya and Eve. I knew my moms were working things out for the joining ceremony and I was glad to be left out of it. Grabbing my staff I waved to Yaya and Eve, "Gotta go." I announced racing from the hut.

Reaching the school, I discovered that no one had gone inside yet and I easily found Zivah and Daria. They were watching two young girls wrestle and I sat down with them saying nothing.

"Oh that's gonna hurt," I commented as the larger of the two girls finally got the upper hand and slammed her opponent's head onto the ground.

"Give, give," the little girl hollered.

The larger girl shook her head, instead sitting on the smaller one's stomach, "Take it back, Korah."

"Okay, I take it back, you don't like to play with dolls."

Laughing, I stood seeing Marah coming towards the building.

"Alright ladies, time for archery lessons. Weapons Master Eponin has been kind enough to lead this lesson, and you will follow her instructions to the letter or you will find yourselves in a very painful position." She announced as Eponin came up behind her.

"Follow me, I have everything set up at the target range," she intoned.

Moving with the crowd, I stopped and took in the practice range. There were numerous targets set up at one end and I wondered who would be able to hit them. Noticing older Amazons lining the field, more than likely to retrieve our arrows, I shuddered. "I wonder who they pissed off to get that job," I muttered.

"Eponin," Daria answered with a shrug.

"Remind me never to never upset our Weapons Master," I said quietly as Eponin raised her hand and began to pass out quivers of arrows before lining us up to begin our training.

"I can't believe you hit the center every single time." Zivah sighed. "I can barely hit it once."

I shrugged, "I've had lots of practice."

School was over and we were heading to the stables to visit the horses. Daria had gone home and I was glad for the time alone with Zivah. We hadn't had too much time to talk and I wanted to catch up with her in private.

Entering the barn, I approached Mavri and fed him the apple I'd brought along. Moving to say hi to Mom's horse as well as Argo, and then Haven, I shared apples with them too before Zivah and I once more headed out into the village. Walking to an outline of trees, we sat in the grass under a large tree and leaned against the trunk with our backs.

"So, how do you like it here?" I'd asked her this same question on the day I'd arrived, but she had yet to answer it.

"Ephiny wants to officially adopt me," Zivah answered.

"That's great!" I pulled her into a hug, but let go when I felt her stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, calling Ephiny mom is one thing, having her officially adopt me makes everything real."

"You mean leaving your grandfather's tribe?"

She nodded, "It means I become Zivah, daughter of Ephiny and an Amazon."

"Yeah, and my cousin." I smirked, "Just think of all the fun we could get into."

Grinning, Zivah nodded, "I guess you're right. Anyway, to answer your question, I like it here a lot."

"So I take it you and Ephiny get along?"

Zivah nodded, "Yeah, your moms were so right about her. She was more than happy to start teaching me, to let me live with her. She treated me more like a daughter than my own mother ever did."

"So when did you start calling her mom?" I lay on the grass and began to watch the clouds float overhead.

Joining me, Zivah pointed, "That one looks like a bird."

"Yeah, it kinda does, so answer my question," I encouraged.

"Oh let's see I'd been here a little over a moon, I guess." Ziva paused and rolled onto her side propping her head in her hand and looking down at me. "I had directly disobeyed her about something and she wore my backside out like it had never been worn out before."

"Not even from my moms?"

Zivah shook her head, "Nope, this one was worse. Anyway, it just slipped out when she was talking to me later that night and she's been Mom ever since."

I whistled, "Sorry about the feather tanning, but I'm glad you have a mom now."

Lying back onto the grass, Zivah pointed to another cloud, "Yeah, me too."

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

More to come. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.


	47. Chapter 47

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 47

We'd been in the Amazon village for almost two weeks. My moms would be having their joining ceremony at the next full moon and the full moon after that would be the ceremonies for Eve and me. A happy surprise was the addition of Zivah to the adoption ceremony that we would be having for Eve. Zivah had seemed more comfortable with the idea since bringing it up to me, but I also noticed that she was becoming more daring in some of our unsupervised pursuits.

School had become routine for me, and as much as I thought I'd enjoy it, it had once again become dull. The teacher never seemed to challenge us and I had decided that our next sparring match would most definitely challenge her, if not me.

Marah had been talking strategy with our class most of the morning. She was now asking us to review the rules for fighting when meeting up with someone on the road or in a random situation where you might need to fight. I must have looked exceptionally bored because she called on me though I had not volunteered.

"Sam, why don't you stand and tell us the rules for survival if attacked?"

I stood and grinned as Mama's words came into my head, "Sure, I'd love to. Number 1- If you can run, run. Number 2- If you can't run, surrender, then run. Number 3- If you're outnumbered, let them fight each other while you run. Number 4- Talk your way out of it."

Marah's face was stern, "Those are not the rules I've shared with you today, where in the gods' names did you get them?"

"From my mothers," I smirked as her face fell. "It's wisdom before weapons." I paused allowing my words to sink in, "That's the first rule of survival that I ever learned."

She paused for a moment taking a deep breath before returning the front of the room. "I admit those are good rules to follow, but sometimes you have no choice but to fight. In those cases, I suggest that you use the rules I've outlined here today."

I sat back down and allowed the class to continue around me as Zivah and Daria elbowed me at the same time and smirked. Shrugging, I began counting the number of weapons in the room. Feeling everyone stand, I followed and was glad to see us heading towards the practice ring. Seeing the other girls grab their staffs or the ones provided for us, I joined the group with my staff in the middle of the ring.

"Okay ladies, we're going to be trying a new combination today, please follow along and try to get it." I watched as Marah showed an insanely simple routine and sighed. No reason to be bored I figured.

Laying my staff on the ground, I practiced kicking it up to my hand the way I'd seen Mama do numerous times. Sighing in frustration, I tried again and smiled as the staff finally responded the way in which I intended. Knowing that I needed to keep trying, I began again and had managed to catch it six times before I realized there was dead quiet around me. Wondering if I'd missed class dismissal, I looked up to find Marah glaring at me.

"Care to tell me what you are doing Sam?"

"Making my staff jump into my hand from this position," I explained showing her. "I think I've finally mastered it."

"And why are you doing that rather than the drills everyone else is doing?"

"Because this is actually challenging me," I looked at her evenly, "That drill you assigned is too easy and I ran through it three times before stopping."

"Too easy? There are at least half a dozen combinations in it." Her dark eyes flashed.

"I am aware of that," I sighed. "You've never spared with me have you?"

Shaking her head, I smiled and managed to catch Daria's eye. Nodding in understanding, Daria and Zivah began to move around the group taking bets.

"Then would you care to show me how intricate the moves are?" I asked.

Smiling at me, she grabbed her own staff and nodded, "I think a lesson is just what you need right now."

I nodded, "I think you're right Marah." I answered grinning.

Feeling the crowd move back I blocked them out and got into position, this was going to be fun, I thought, not to mention profitable.

Seeing Marah get into position I waited for her to make the first move. I had watched her spar enough with the older girls to know that she probably felt I did this because I was unsure, rather than the real reason. My mothers had taught me to always allow the opponent to make the first move, that way you can give them false confidence and allow them make their first mistake.

Easily blocking her first attacks, I decided to step things up a bit as she finally got a hard strike on my shoulder. Knowing she wasn't just sparring with me to test my skills by the force of the strike I lost the smile on my face and allowed myself to focus. Feeling another unwelcome strike on my thigh, I allowed the little anger that always seemed to be with me to surface. Breathing deeply, I began to actively attack rather than only defend myself.

"For Artemis' sake would you please stay down?" I pleaded. Marah was once more trying to get up from her position on the ground.

"No child will best me," she mumbled wiping the blood from her brow, and licking her split lip. Standing once more, she returned to position, "Attack!" She commanded.

Sighing, I did as she told me and within minutes had once more knocked her to her backside. Looking into the crowed, I nodded to Zivah, "Go get Ephiny or Eponin," I directed as Marah stood and lunged at me once more.

"What in Hades is going on here?" Ephiny's voice rang over the crowd.

Entering the ring, she motioned to two of the larger girls to step forward, helping her, they picked Marah up from the ground once more. "Get her to the healer's hut now."

"No my regent," Marah slurred, "I'm not going to let a child win."

Shaking her head, Ephiny nodded and the girls gently headed toward the healer's with Marah supported between them.

Looking at me, Ephiny's eyes blazed and I gulped. "What is going on here Samina?"

"Marah was sparring with me; she wanted to prove just how intricate of a workout she gave us today." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes just in time. "I think she got more than she bargained for, but she kept getting up. That's why I sent for you, she refused to stop. I wasn't even hitting her anymore, she just kept falling over trying to attack me."

Ephiny turned to the crowd, "Is this true? Did Marah continue to demand Sam attack her?"

Heads nodded and Daria stepped forward slowly, "My regent, it's true. Sam wasn't doing the same drills we were and Marah didn't believe it when Sam told her they were too easy."

"What were you doing Sam, before the match?"

Putting my staff on the ground I moved my foot and watched as it jumped into my hand, "Teaching myself how to do that."

Sighing and running her hands through her curls, Ephiny took me by the shoulder, "Let's get you home, I need to talk to both of your moms personally."

"Um, couldn't we just tell Xena and not bother the queen with this?" I tried.

Ephiny looked down at me and tugged my braid, "Are you kidding? There is no way I want your mom angry with me." She grinned putting her arm around my shoulders and leading me towards home.

"You sent the teacher to the healer's hut?" Mom was sitting at the table, her fingers drumming loudly while Mama leaned against the wall.

"Yes, but she kept getting up. I tried to stop the match several times before I sent for Aunt Ephiny."

Ephiny nodded, "It's true, every girl there affirmed that Marah would not allow Sam to stop the match. You know how it is with Amazons and their pride."

I saw Mama nod, "Isn't that the truth?" Pushing off the wall, she moved towards me and motioned me to stand up. Doing so, I was surprised when she took my hand. "I've got this one Gabrielle," she looked hard at Mom waiting until Mom nodded towards her. "Thanks for bringing her home and explaining Eph."

Ephiny smiled, "Not a problem, by the way, Sam will be moving into the advanced staff lessons and will help the younger girls as they learn the weapon."

Throwing my arms around Ephiny, I smiled, "Thanks Aunt Ephiny," I whispered as I put my hand back into Mama's and began to walk with her from the hut.

Mama was quiet as we headed toward the stables. "Get Mavri ready for a ride," her only words to me as she did the same with Argo. Leaving the barn, we headed towards the pond that sat on the far edge of Amazon territory. People rarely came here, preferring to use the bathing hut and to fish in the closer stream by the village.

We rode in silence and I wondered exactly what was going to happen to me once we got to the pond. Dismounting as we reached our destination, Mama sat on a fallen log and began to remove her boots, motioning for me to do the same. I had learned at a young age Mama did everything for a reason and followed her command without question.

Leading me into the water, she waited until I rolled up my jeans and followed her. "Okay Sam, you're going to learn to catch a fish, my way."

"Your way?" I shook my head, "There is no way I'm going to be able to catch a fish with my hands."

Mama smiled at me and began to instruct me in the art of fishing Xena style. I was listening to the water when Mama finally spoke again, "How did today get so out of control little one?"

Starting to look at her, she shook her head and I returned my focus to the water, "I'm not sure. Marah just wouldn't stop the match. I tried Mama, I really did. I didn't want to hurt her like that." I stopped talking as I felt a ripple under the water near my hand.

"Could you have walked away?"

"I tried," I stopped again and let another fish get through my hands. "But I suppose I could have tried harder."

"How?" Mama's hands came from the water and she threw a large fish onto the shore.

"I could have just left the ring, even though she told me not to."

"Marah forbid you to leave, to end the match?"

I nodded, "Yes, I kept telling her not to get back up. I mean, she could barely see with that cut over her eye oozing blood, but she just kept saying that no child would best her." I grabbed again and this time felt a body but my grip wasn't fast enough.

"Why not send for Ephiny sooner?" Mama had just sent another fish flying towards shore.

"I didn't want to embarrass her any more than I already had, I wanted to give her the chance to see reason." I squeezed again and brought my hands from under the water. "I did it!" I grinned at Mama and threw my fish onto the shore as well.

"Yes you did, little one." Mama acknowledged with a smile. "Now, why didn't you send for Ephiny sooner?"

I was quiet for a moment, listening once more to the water, "Because I was enjoying myself at first. She made such a big deal about how there was no way I could possibly understand the combination she taught today. I wanted to show her that she was wrong."

"Did it work like you thought it would?"

"No Mama," I sighed and smiled once more as I threw another fish onto shore. "It was awful when I realized I'd lost control of the situation."

"Losing control is a very scary thing Sam," Mama tossed another fish onto shore and began walking that way. I followed and sat on the sandy area next to her.

"When you lose control anything can happen, and not always good things as you found out today. The one thing about being a warrior Sam, about being a good leader, is to know when to take control and how to keep it, not by force or fear, but by instilling loyalty."

"People follow you because they trust you, they want to do what you need them to do because they don't believe you'll hurt them intentionally." I sighed and leaned against her. "I broke that trust today. I should have walked away sooner, or sent for Ephiny. I shouldn't have continued after I'd made my point. I broke her trust."

Mama said nothing, but the kiss to the top of my head conveyed a million words.

I entered our hut and made a beeline for Mom. She was sitting on the floor playing with Eve and I sat down next to them. "I'm sorry Mom," I offered handing Eve a toy.

"I lost control today, I'll try not to let it happen again."

Mom's green eyes caught mine and she opened her arms without a sound. Falling into them, I pulled back and grinned at her, "Oh and Mama taught me how to catch fish, her way."

Laughing as Mama chose that moment to enter with our string of fish, Mom stood and headed towards her, "Better give me these warrior, wouldn't want you burning them."

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA* *

I easily climbed the tree in front of me, pulling my staff behind me. Moving to a thick branch, I waited a few minutes and then smiled as Daria dropped from another branch and Zivah pulled herself up from the ground a few minutes later.

We had discovered this monster tree near the edge of the village and noticed that nobody gave it much thought as they passed by it every day. We had claimed it as our own and had managed to find a spot in its branches that was fairly comfortable as we met.

Daria had given us each a money pouch and I shoved mine into the small satchel I wore that day. "How did we do?" I asked.

"Great, we each made 10 dinars." Daria was grinning madly and even Zivah seemed pleased.

"Sounds good to me," I commented. "So what should we do today since school is canceled for the rest of the week?"

Zivah was just about to answer when we were interrupted by a loud screech, "Sam!"

Sighing, I looked down and saw Eve standing against the tree looking straight up, "Go away Evie," I whispered.

"Sam, up!" She screeched again and I suddenly knew Mama would be joining us in a few minutes.

"Get outta here," I hissed as I slowly dropped toward the ground. "Coming Evie," I called, finally landing on the ground next to her.

Feeling myself being pulled up by my tunic, one hard swat made contact with my backside. "Didn't I tell you this tree was off limits?"

"Yes Mama," I answered.

"Look at me Sam."

Looking into her eyes I shifted knowing what she'd ask next, "Why is this tree off limits?"

"It's too big and too old to be climbed. It may seem sturdy but it's not."

"So why were you and your friends in the tree?"

"Friends?" I did my best in acting innocent.

"Daria, Zivah, show yourselves now!"

Groaning, I waited as my friend's scrambled down from their perch in the neighboring tree.

Heading towards Mama, each received the same stinging swat I had. Picking up Eve, Mama then turned toward home and I knew without question that we were to follow her.

Telling us to stay put, Mama entered our hut and Mom returned a few moments later without Mama or Eve. Pointing toward the kitchens, we groaned. Yaya had made it her personal mission to bring seasoned foods to the Amazon nation and I knew what this forced march meant. Kitchen duty under the watchful eye of Yaya. We were dead.

Stopping outside the kitchen, Mom turned to address us, "Okay girls, you will be helping out in the kitchen tonight in any capacity that Shay and Cyrene give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my queen," we answered together. Sighing, I dragged myself into the kitchen last and waited while Mom spoke to Yaya and Shay.

Yaya shook her head and Shay turned to glare at us, "So, not listening when you're told not to climb the ancient oak tree, huh?"

We nodded and said nothing. "I know that tree has been off limits for a great part of my lifetime and all of yours, this punishment has been well deserved."

Pointing towards Yaya with her spatula, we slowly trudged in that direction waiting for our orders. Mom looked at us once more, "If I hear anything about you three not cooperating, you will not only be answering to your mothers, but to the queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes my queen," we answered again as she patted Yaya on the arm before leaving the kitchen.

Yaya picked up her wooden spoon, and I took an involuntary step backwards. I saw Yaya smirk a bit before raising an eyebrow and laying down the law.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA* *

I slowly walked toward our hut after our kitchen duty was over. Who knew Amazons could eat that much? It felt like we'd peeled enough potatoes and chopped enough vegetables for what seemed like two or three villages.

Walking into our hut, I found the main area empty and sighed in relief. No inquisition just yet, thank the gods. Heading for the bathing room, I managed to fill the tub with semi-warm water and get in before hearing Eve screaming from the front room. Quickly finishing my bath, I drained the water and hurried to the bedroom to find Mom and Mama struggling with my sister.

"Hi guys," I said slipping into the room and pulling on my sweats and a t-shirt for bed.

"Sam!" Eve stopped squirming and smiled at me.

"Hi Evie, what's going on?" I asked crawling into my bed.

"Sam bed?" She asked as Mama allowed her to sit on the bed next to me.

"Yep, I'm tired." I looked up at my moms. "That was mean and unusual punishment you know."

They grinned and nodded, "Yup."

Mom picked up Eve and handed her to Mama, "You take this one in for her bath and I'll tell Sam a story. Then I'll take Eve and you can finish tucking her in."

Mama nodded and took a now screaming Eve towards the bathing room.

Lying down next to me, Mom wrapped an arm around me, "Little early for bed isn't it?"

"I'm tired," I answered quietly. "Yaya and Shay sure know how to follow through on KP duty."

Mom laughed and brushed the hair from my face, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Slowly shaking my head, I scooted over until I was snuggled into her even more, "Not really. I miss this though." I admitted.

"Me too, it's been too long, hasn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, can we do it more often?"

"How about every night?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh Sammy," Mom wrapped both arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I promise your Mama and I will try and do better, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay Mom."

She lay on her back and waited for me to get comfortable once more, "Any requests tonight?"

I sighed, knowing that she couldn't tell me the one story I wanted to hear. Deciding on another I finally spoke, "Tell me about how you got your Right of Caste."

Mom kissed my temple and began, "It all started when I picked up a walking stick….."

I barely registered when Mom slipped out of bed and Mama took her place. Yawning, I waited for Eve to scream or interrupt us, but amazingly she was quiet and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Kissing the top of my head, Mama said nothing but began to sing my lullaby instead. When I closed my eyes, I could almost fool myself into thinking that I back home.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA* *

"Xena?" Gabrielle laid a now sleeping Eve into her makeshift playpen in the middle of the main room. "What's wrong?"

Running her hand over her face, Xena sat on the large overstuffed chair, allowing Gabrielle to sit with her. "Sam was crying again. I don't even think she knows she's doing it."

"What caused it this time?" Concerned green eyes looked into blue.

"I'm not sure. I was singing her lullaby and she closed her eyes…" the warrior trailed off. "The next thing I knew, she had tears rolling down her face. When I wiped them off, she jumped and didn't say anything, just fell back to sleep."

"She told me not to make promises I couldn't keep," Gabrielle sighed. "I wish she'd talk to us."

"Promises you couldn't keep? What did she mean?"

"When I told her we could tuck her in every night. She's really been missing it Xena, but won't say anything to us. I think she's still trying to reconcile this life from her old one."

Xena nodded and pulled the bard in for a hug, "And being in the village probably brings back memories of being home for her. She has a routine again, school, chores, the same place to sleep each night…" the warrior trailed off lost in thought.

"I'm still worried about her Xena," Gabrielle clasped hands with her partner. "She won't talk about it at all, acts like it isn't happening."

"I know, we'll figure this out Gabrielle, we have no choice but to help her."


	48. Chapter 48

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 48

I woke up the next morning and groaned. My head was pounding and my throat hurt like crazy. Figuring it had been from my middle of the night crying session, I stood up and headed to the bathing room. Finishing my morning routine, I quickly got dressed and headed to the other room.

Nobody seemed to be around, but I spied a note on the table. _Sam, Yaya has Eve, Xena is going on a hunting party, and I'll be in council meetings all day. Stay out of trouble. Love, Mom._

Crumbling up the parchment, I threw the note across the room, threw some bread, meat, and cheese into my satchel, and grabbed my staff before heading out the door. Running to the stables, I saddled Mavri and took off towards the pond without a word to anyone.

Leaning against a huge tree, I finished up my lunch and allowed my journal and pen to come from my locket. Starting to write, I allowed the words to flow, thankful that nobody else could read English here. Wishing once more that someone would come for me, I sighed as I finished up my entry. Allowing the locket to take it, I took out my photo album and began to look through the pictures once more. It still surprised me, that as many times as I looked at the album, it never looked worn. Filing the thought away to ask Aphrodite about it later, I quickly had the album return to my locket as I heard footsteps.

Standing, I grabbed my staff and readied myself. "Relax Princess, it's just us."

Daria smirked at me as she and Zivah collapsed beneath the tree. "Had to come all the way out here, huh? We don't have a horse your Royal One, stick closer to home next time huh?"

I sat down and offered them my water skin. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for you, what's it look like?" Zivah rolled her eyes at me.

"But why?"

"Because we figured if you took off without a word, you must have something planned and we want in on it." Daria explained.

"Yeah, aren't you the one who told me that if we screwed up to do it big, so we wouldn't waste the gossip?" Zivah asked.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "I just wanted to be alone today. No big plans, honest. Not that my moms would notice if I did anything anyway." I added.

"Come on Sam, Xena and Gabrielle notice everything." Zivah protested.

"Yeah, when we're cooped up on a ship maybe," I shrugged. "Here, not so much. Gabrielle is too busy with queen stuff, and Xena is too busy showing off her many skills to the Amazons. Even Yaya has gotten busy, she's either with Eve or in the kitchens."

Daria nodded, "Yeah and we thank Artemis every day for allowing Cyrene to cook for us."

I chuckled and shifted a bit looking at my friends. "You know, it would be a waste for you to trudge all the way here and not have a great plan."

Daria and Zivah looked at each other and back to me, "Now that is the Sam we know and love." Daria said as a plan began to hatch.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Daria looked skeptical as I pulled out my music player and its doc.

"Oh yeah, but you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone about this."

Both nodded, and I turned the music player on and laughing when Daria and Zivah jumped up startled.

"What in Hades is that?" Zivah asked.

"Music," I laughed. "The type of music when I come from."

"You so weren't kidding about any of this were you?" Zivah's eyes had become serious as I turned the music player volume to low.

"Nope, not kidding at all. So are you with me?"

My friends looked at one another and then turned to me nodding. Finally, Daria spoke "You bet we're with you princess, this is going to be legendary."

We'd managed to get the items to make a megaphone with no problems that afternoon. It took a while before we could manage to get it just the right size, but somehow we managed. Testing it out, we made an almost deaf Amazon jump when she was startled by the amplifying crow of a rooster we'd caught.

Noticing the position of the sun, I figured we had about half a candle mark before the hunting party returned and Mom was out of her meeting. Heading toward the council chambers, we managed to move an empty rain barrel right under the open window. Listening for a moment, I knew this was the right meeting and was thankful for Zivah and Daria playing lookout. Propping the megaphone in the window, I put the headphones inside it and pressed play.

The council hut was suddenly vibrating as 'Like a Virgin' came on full volume. Hearing screams from inside the hut, Daria, Zivah, and I forgot to run instead doubling over laughing.

The song had moved to the chorus for the second time when I suddenly felt someone standing next to me. Looking up from my spot on the ground, I tried to make my feet move, but they wouldn't cooperate. Staring down at me were the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen, and attached to them was the eyebrow to beat all eyebrows. Gulping, I reached up, my hand shaking and turned off the music player. Willing it into my locket before Mama could grab it, I couldn't even squeak as she pulled me up by my shirt collar.

Not moving, I watched as she yanked Zivah and Daria up in the same manner. Apparently being frozen when caught in the stare of the warrior princess was a normal occurrence. I started to giggle thinking of opossums and deer frozen in car headlights and wondered if Mama had that effect on everyone or just wayward children.

Grabbing the megaphone Mama gave each of us a swat hard enough to make us jump forward. Seeing the elders outside the council hut, I swallowed my grin as Mom and Ephiny came into view. Both were visibly shaken and Mama merely held up the megaphone without saying a word. Mom nodded in understanding, but nobody else seemed to get it.

Turning to the elders Mom sighed before speaking, "Ladies, I will take care of what happened here today. I can assure you that it was nothing more than a prank and it will never happen again."

Grabbing me by one ear and Daria by the other, Mom started walking as Ephiny grabbed Zivah's ear and began to follow us to the queen's official meeting chambers.

Entering the hut, we were released and once again dissolved into a fit of giggles. "You should have seen your faces," I gasped.

"Legendary," Daria added.

"Oh the gods, the screams…" Zivah trailed off as we tried to catch our breath.

"Xena, would you please go and ask Talia to join us? I only think it fair that Daria's mother is here for this as well."

Hearing Mom's words, I suddenly started to quiet. Looking around the hut, I saw Mama leave and noticed Ephiny looking ready to kill us and Mom angrier than I'd ever seen her. Even that time I'd sharpened all her pencils to nubs, or when I cut off Nikki's braids.

Elbowing Daria, I finally managed to make her stop snickering before we got Zivah's attention. Finally quiet, we stood and looked at each other as Mom and Ephiny pointed. Looking at each other once, we slowly moved to the wall where they pointed, and faced it without saying a word.

The silence behind us was eerie and made it easy to hear Mama's footsteps before she even entered the hut.

"My queen?" Daria's mom had posed the question when she entered the hut and it was then that I wondered how long it would be before we would be able to see each other again let alone sit.

Hearing low voices behind us, we waited for what seemed an eternity. "Girls turn around and come here please."

Mom's voice was in full queen mode and I knew that I would be punished for this by the queen as well as my mom. All of our mothers were sitting in the chairs that had once been at the table in the hut. They were now lined up in front of us and I once more wished for the ground to swallow me whole.

Mom stood and began to pace in front of us. Finally stopping she stared at each one of us for a long moment, "What were you thinking?"

"About what?" I asked my mouth moving before my brain could intercept.

"Samina now is not the time for your mouth," Mama growled.

"Oh, when is the time for my mouth?" I asked. "Like you'd even notice anymore."

"Sam, shut up!" Zivah hissed punching me on the arm.

"Whose idea was it?" Ephiny asked.

"All of ours," Zivah answered.

Mama's eyebrow raised and Daria and Zivah began to shift. Shaking my head, I looked at them both and winked. "We wanted to pull a prank, but you know as well as I do that the music was my idea. So was making the megaphone," I smirked quickly. "Really was legendary wasn't it?"

"What is wrong with you Sam?" This time it was Daria that spoke.

"Nothing," I turned back to the adults. "I know we're in trouble, the question is, how much?"

Mama was up and had her hand on my ear before I saw her move, "Enough." She hissed. Feeling the tears rise to the surface, I shook her off, and glared back.

She sat back down and Mom spoke once more, "This prank today could have gone very badly. Not only did we not know what that noise was, we could have attacked you." Holding up her hand before I could reply, she continued. "You endangered things that should have never been endangered in regards to Sam and the item in question. In addition to your mothers punishing you, I am going to punish you as your queen."

"Oh joy," I muttered.

Shaking her head, Mom walked over to the wall and took down a sturdy wooden sword. "Hands on knees girls," was all she said. Doing as I was told without hesitation, I waited for a few minutes as Daria and Zivah finally did the same.

Hearing the wood of the sword make contact with my friends, I cringed. Mom finally made it to me and I jumped at the contact. She'd never paddled me this hard before and I wondered if Daria and Zivah were receiving the same force in their paddling. She walked back and forth between us six times before putting the sword down and telling us to stand. Daria and Zivah were wiping their eyes as they left the hut with their moms.

Staying put, I waited, my eyes still dry, as Mom and Mama looked at me. "What was going on in your head Samina?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "I just wanted to liven things up around here. Can I go back to the hut now?"

"Talk to us Sam," Mom was almost pleading and I simply stared at her and Mama.

"Are you going to finish my punishment here or at the hut?" I refused to allow myself to cry and had no idea why I was suddenly so angry at them.

"Go home and go to your room," Mama directed.

I nodded, "I'll go to my room, but it'll never be home." I stated before grabbing my staff and running from them towards the stable.

Putting Mavri's bridle on, I quickly saddled him and took off before anyone could catch up with me. Riding on an almost forgotten path, I stopped when I reached the edge of Amazon lands. Even I wasn't dumb enough to cross them. I knew that my protection by Artemis would end if I crossed and dismounting, picked up a rock and threw it as far as I could.

It wasn't fair, as much as I didn't want to travel all the time, now that I had no choice in the matter, it was the only thing I could think of. Leading Mavri toward the sound of water, I smiled at the small stream I'd found and the opening in the rock around it. I'd discovered a cave just big enough for me to have shelter from the weather and it had a bonus of a sheltered cove with an overhang for Mavri.

Getting him settled in the grassy area for the night, I returned with the saddle and my bedrolls to the cave. I managed to make a decent fire near the opening of the cave and enjoyed the emergency food I'd packed in my satchel.

Wondering when Mama would find me, I laid out my bedrolls and got as comfortable as I could. My bottom was still sore, but I imagined it would be fine by morning. Rubbing it briefly, I made sure my staff was within reach and finally laid down. Placing my head on my stacked fists under my chin, I scanned the area and wondered why Mama hadn't come yet.

Getting worried when there was no sign of her I even tried to scan the tree tops in the growing darkness. Willing the tears to stay away, my anger began to fester even more. My mama would have come for me, she always did no matter what. Being abandoned by this Xena was just another painful reminder of what I no longer had. Unable to stop them, I allowed the tears to come and allowed myself to drift into a restless sleep.

Waking with a start, I realized the fire was now out and that dawn was breaking. There was a chill in the air, and I moaned, deciding that it was time to head back and face the music. My night alone hadn't done anything to make me feel better, but I figured I could at least think on the way back to the village. Munching on some trail mix from my bag, I finally mounted Mavri and began to head back.

Hearing thunder, I cursed as large raindrops began to fall. Shivering, I urged Mavri as fast as I dared as I became soaked to the skin. Finally entering the village, I headed to the stables and took care of Mavri before heading back to the hut in the still falling rain.

Entering the hut, I felt myself shaking as my teeth chattered. "Oh the gods, Sam," Mama's arms were around me before I knew it and I melted into her. Easily lifting me, she headed to the bathing room and gave me a warm bath as Mom put water on and made me some tea. Getting into my sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt, I allowed Mama to tuck me into bed before taking the tea. "Why didn't you come?" I mumbled trying to warm my still cold hands on the mug.

"Oh Sammy, you weren't alone last night." Mom said quietly taking the mug from me as I finished, "Sleep now and we'll explain later," giving me a kiss, she started to leave the room.

Wiping away angry tears, I threw myself into onto my pillow, and turned to face the wall, "Whatever." I muttered tears soaking my pillow as Mama began to hum. Wishing I could write, I felt my locket get warm, but lost my thoughts as Mama's humming finally relaxed me enough to get lost in sleep.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Picking up the journal, Xena entered the living area of the hut and sat down next to Gabrielle on the large chair. "She must have wished for this right before drifting off."

Taking the journal, Gabrielle opened it and sighed, "Aphrodite, why didn't you let us read English as well as speak it?" She mumbled before suddenly smelling a light scent of roses. Shrugging it off, the bard closed the book and leaned into her wife. "She doesn't know you sat in that tree watching her all night."

"Yeah, I'm sure she thinks we abandoned her," Xena sighed. "I thought it might help if I didn't interfere. I thought maybe..."

"She'd come home on her own?"

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong."

"She wanted you to come after her Xena, or maybe she wanted us both, I don't know anymore. What she did yesterday, that's not like her."

"Isn't it? She ran in Egypt, she ran in Pylos, she'd probably had found a reason to run in Amphipolis if we'd been there long enough." Xena trailed off, her fingers trailing over the cover of the book. "We need to get her to tell us what's going on with her right now. I see so much hurt and anger in her Gabrielle, I wish I knew how we could help her."

The bard sighed, "I know, I just wish it wasn't so hard.

"Well, if it was easy she wouldn't be our daughter would she?" Xena asked quietly.

Laughing, Gabrielle snuggled into her lover before both quieted simply enjoying the peaceful quiet that surrounded them.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *


	49. Chapter 49

Usual Disclaimers apply.

Chapter 49

Shivering as I woke up, I pulled the blankets around me tighter and shut my eyes again. Wishing I had my favorite warm blanket from home with me, I snuggled deeper into the bed in an attempt to get warm.

Feeling myself shiver again, I finally gave up and got out of bed. Pulling on a thick pair of socks, I finished with a hooded sweatshirt, not caring who saw me dressed like this. Taking the blanket with me, I walked into the other room just as Mom walked in the door.

Seeing my journal on the table, I made a beeline for it. "How'd this get here?" I demanded before taking it and allowing it to disappear in my locket.

"You must have wished for it before falling asleep," Mama said simply. "Care to tell us why you ran off like that yesterday?"

Moving to the chair near the couch, I flopped into it and glared. "I felt like going for a ride. Not that you cared."

"What does that mean Sammy?" Mom's tone caused me to look at her quickly. "What is going on with you Samina?"

Pulling the blanket tighter around me, I rolled my eyes at her, "What's going on is that I'm still cold and can't get warm. I'm going back to bed."

"Hold it young lady," Mama's voice was deep and I glared at her.

"What?" I huffed.

Standing she came over to me and put a gentle hand on my forehead and then on the back of my neck. "She has a small fever," her words were directed at Mom and I groaned.

"Great, now I get to be sick in this lovely place." I muttered.

"Into bed Sam, we'll be in with the tea in a few minutes." Mama directed.

"I don't need any tea, it's no big deal." I protested.

"It is a big deal Samina, now go and get into bed." Mama's stare outdid mine and I finally gave in.

Fine," stomping into the bedroom, I threw myself onto the bed and snuggled in the covers once more. Fingering the locket, I tried to remember why I had wished for the journal, but the pounding in my head was making it rather hard to concentrate.

Hearing footsteps I turned towards the wall and ignored them. The last thing I wanted to do was drink some vile concoction of Mama's, let alone have them either stare at me or leave me alone yet again.

"Sam, come on, you need to drink this." Mama's voice was firm and I didn't move.

"Go to Tartarus," I answered shortly.

"Been there done that," Mama replied before physically turning me over. Crawling into the bed, she propped me against her and held the tea to my lips, "Drink."

Clamping my mouth shut, I shook my head. "Sam, you need to drink this. A fever can be dangerous."

"I'll be fine," I growled.

"Xena?" Mom's eyes looked at her questioningly and I felt Mama nod. "Why does it have to be the hard way Sammy?" She asked as she took the mug from Mama.

Wondering what they were up to, I gasped as Mama pinched my nose, the minute my mouth was open Mom began to pour the tea down my throat as Mama tilted my head back.

Finally finishing the tea, I pulled away from them and tried to get out of the bed. Mama pulled me back into her as I struggled against her, "Let me go!" I demanded. "I hate you, I hate you both. I want my moms!"

Continuing to rant, I felt the grip around me finally loosen as I tired. "I hate you," I said again before pulling away. "Leave, I want to lay down."

"Sam, I'm sorry we did that, but you had to drink the tea. We don't have time for you to fight us on this. Now, let's talk about this," Mom said as Mama slowly crawled from the bed.

"I have nothing to say, to either of you, ever again." Turning, I clutched my locket and allowed the sobs to come.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jerked away and pulled the covers up higher. Scooting as close to the wall as I could, I cried until I couldn't breathe anymore. Finally stopping, I realized my pillow was wet as was the sweatshirt I was wearing. Wanting to clean up a bit, I turned over and tried to get out of the bed.

"Stay in bed Sam," Mama directed.

Saying nothing, I pulled away from her and managed to get to the bathing room. Washing my face, I returned to the bedroom a few minutes later. Mama and Mom were still sitting on my bed and I huffed loudly as I climbed back in.

"Ready to talk?" Mom asked.

Ignoring her, I wished for the only comfort I had left from home. Hugging the elephant tightly to my chest, I sniffled and closed my eyes. It still smelled of home and for a few minutes I was back where I wanted to be most in the world.

"Sam?" Mama tried this time.

"I want Yaya," I sniffled breaking my resolve not to speak to them ever again.

Hearing Mama sigh, she reached out to touch me once more. Jerking from her, I tried to stop the tears, "Don't touch me. Just get out."

Finally feeling the pressure on my bed eased, I relaxed and once more found comfort in my elephant. Light footsteps came into the room a while later and I slowly turned around and threw myself in Yaya's arms. She wasn't either of my moms, but she was better than the alternative right now.

Rocking me, she started to hum. "Rough day?"

I nodded, "Mama didn't even come after me last night. My Mama would have followed me, this Mama doesn't even care." The tears came again and I hugged Yaya tighter. "I want my moms Yaya, I want to go home."

Letting me cry myself out, Yaya climbed into the bed with me and allowed me to relax into her, "What's all this about Xena not coming after you?"

Sniffling, I clutched my elephant tighter as I snuggled into her, "When I left last night, she didn't come find me. I waited and waited. I ended up sleeping near the opening in that stupid cave, she didn't even bother."

"Oh little one, didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You weren't the only one to spend an uncomfortable night in the woods."

"What do you mean?" Looking up at her, she brushed the hair from my face and smiled.

"I mean young lady, that your mama spent the night watching you from a tree making sure that you were okay. She got home just a little bit before you did."

"Really?"

She nodded and kissed the top of my head, "Really. They love you Sam, surely you know that by now."

"Then why don't they act like it?" I asked. "Mom is always so busy with her queen stuff here, and Mama is always out showing the Amazons how to do stuff or they're with Eve. They don't have any time left for me anymore. I mean, Mom hasn't even made her famous nutbread since we've been here, I'm sure Shay would let her use the kitchen since she's queen and all…." I trailed off and sighed. "And Mama doesn't even ask me to go riding with her anymore. Not unless I'm in trouble or something."

The tears came again and I allowed Yaya to rock me until I stopped once again. "Yaya?"

"Yes little one?"

"I don't feel good." I whined.

"I know Sam, you're warm and I imagine all this crying hasn't helped has it?"

I shook my head briefly, stopping when the pounding in my head threatened to crack my skull open. "My head hurts and I'm hungry." Sniffing again I sighed, "And I bet this Gabrielle doesn't even remember how to make chicken noodle soup," I muttered before relaxing into Yaya once more.

Yawning, I groaned as Yaya gently slid out from under me and laid my head on the pillow. "You rest and I'll be back in a little bit."

"Don't go please," I begged. "They're always leaving me, please don't leave."

Sitting back down, Yaya merely nodded. Taking my hand, she began to rub it the same way Mama always did when I didn't feel well. Sniffing, I scooted over until I could put my head in her lap. "I'm glad I have you Yaya," I mumbled. "At least you don't make me feel like I'm in the way."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Gently easing herself from the bed, Cyrene kissed her granddaughter on the temple before leaving the room. Entering the living quarters, she found her daughter leaning against the fireplace deep in thought, Eve asleep in her playpen and Gabrielle nowhere to be seen.

"Before you ask, Gabrielle's gone off to the kitchens to try and create chicken noodle soup, Eve will be down for a while, and I'm trying to figure out how my own child thinks we don't love her and that she's in the way."

Turning from the fireplace, Xena fell into her mother's arms. "What did I do wrong? How can she feel that way?

"Oh my little one," leading her daughter to the couch, Cyrene sat down and allowed Xena to lay her head on her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around her warrior daughter, she kissed the woman on the temple.

"Raising children isn't easy Xena, the gods know I made my share of mistakes, especially with you. You and Gabrielle have done a good job with Sam, considering she was literally dropped from the sky into your laps."

"I know, but I thought we were past this. I thought she was finally accepting us as them." Blue eyes looked into blue, "I hate to see her hurting so much."

"I know little one, it hurts so much when your child is hurting and you aren't sure how to help." Cyrene pulled Xena close to her and kissed her temple once again.

"You and Gabrielle need to find a way to fix this Xena," she directed. "I'll help however I can."

"Thank you mom," Xena leaned into her mother once more, allowing herself the luxury of being comforted by her mother.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Waking up again, I squeezed Yaya's hand and smiled, "You didn't leave."

"No Sam, I didn't leave. However, I am going to take Eve and let you and your moms work things out."

Sitting up quickly, I swayed a bit as the world moved too fast, "No, please. Stay here or let me go with you."

"Oh little one, are you so afraid of letting them show you their love?"

Sniffling, I clung to her, "Please, they just remind me of what I can never have again. It hurts too much."

Hugging me close, she kissed the top of my head, "Let them try Sam. Give them another chance, they love you so much, they want to make this right."

"I don't want them," I protested. "I want my moms. My Xena, my Gabrielle. I want my house and my bedroom, my best friend Rhys, and my favorite Chinese take-out."

Pushing me back Yaya tapped the tip of my nose lightly. "Give them a chance little one. They may surprise you."

"Can you come back if I need you?" I asked, not ready to let go of my safety net.

"For you, always," smiling at me, Yaya stood up and hugged me once more. "I love you Sam and I'll check on you later."

"Okay Yaya." I muttered feeling as if my last hope had just left the room. Lying back down, I faced the wall once again and was contemplating getting out my music player when I heard footsteps once more.

"Want some chicken noodle soup Sammy?" Mom's voice came from the doorway, and I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. Smelling the soup, my stomach growled and I slowly nodded.

Bringing the tray to me, she set it on the bed before carefully sitting next to me. "I hope this is okay, I haven't made it since your Mama and I were in Chin."

Taking the spoon, I blew on the contents and took a small taste. Smiling, I repeated the process until the bowl was almost empty. "It's perfect," I finally said. "Just like when Mom made it for me at home.

"Well, I imagine it would be, after all, I'm the one who learned to make it."

I nodded and finished the rest of the bowl, "I know, you learned it from Ju-Lan in exchange for teaching her how to defend herself from that crazy husband of hers."

I saw Mom smile and she slowly put her arm around me. Too tired to argue, I allowed the familiar comfort. "Yup, and boy was he surprised when she gave him a good knock to the backside with her staff for trying to bring home another wife."

Smiling at the familiar story, I pulled my elephant close and began rubbing its ears. "How did you know I wanted chicken noodle soup?"

"I have my ways," she answered dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

"You and Mama heard me when I was talking to Yaya didn't you?"

"Yes, we did." Mama's low timbre filled the room and she entered carrying another mug of her tea. Placing it on the tray, she sat on the other side of me and leaned over to kiss my temple.

"I am so sorry you feel we don't want you here little one. The fact is, we can't imagine life without you around anymore."

Picking up the mug, I sipped the tea slowly, smiling at the addition of honey. "Really, I'm not in the way?"

"We really make you feel like you're in the way?" Mom asked quietly.

Shrugging, I sipped some more tea. "Sometimes you do. Between the joining ceremony preparations, the Amazon Queen duties that you have, Mama always busy with Eve or out doing stuff with the Amazons, it's like you don't have time for me anymore."

I put the mug down and looked at Mama and then up at Mom, "It's never been the same here as it was at home, but the longer I'm here the more I feel home fading away. It's scary to have things changing even more than they have already."

Feeling two pairs of arms around me, I tried to relax and my moms tried to convey what I meant to them without the use of words.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ***

Hope you all enjoyed the update. More to come.

Thanks too, to everyone that is still reading this story, following it, and adding it to their favorites list.


	50. Chapter 50

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 50

Opening my eyes, I groaned. My throat was on fire and my eyes were burning. "Mama," I croaked before trying to crawl out of bed. Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to move quickly, I tried again, "Mama," this time I was louder, but my throat hurt more.

Hearing Mama's footsteps, I fell into her arms as she sat on the bed next to me, "My throat hurts," I managed to get out.

"Gabrielle!"

"Xena?" Entering the room, Mom came over to me and felt my forehead, "By the gods she's burning up."

"Says her throat hurts too. I'm going to need some raspberry tea, it'll help with the fever and she can gargle with some of it to help her throat. In the meantime, have Shay send over some salt. I'll have her gargle with warm saltwater too."

"What about lemon and honey?" Mom asked as I snuggled into Mama, already familiar with the remedies they were discussing.

"See if the healer has any lemon, I have the honey already."

Nodding, Mom gave me a kiss to the head, "I'll get the tea going and bring it in here along with your medicine pouch before sending a runner to the kitchen and the healer's hut."

"Thanks," Mama stood and took the basin from the dresser into the bathing room. Returning a few moments later, she placed it on the nightstand next to the bed and took out a cloth she had wetted. Wringing it out, she placed it over my eyes as I lay back. "Everything will be okay little one," she whispered as I once again fell asleep.

**XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

It was only my second day of being sick and already I was tired of it. The only good thing to happen was that Eve was now banned from our hut, and would be staying with Yaya while I recuperated. My moms would go to her to visit and I was enjoying the quiet time alone with my moms. It was something I hadn't had in what seemed years.

Calling my satchel from my locket, I opened it and dumped everything in it on my bed. I had forgotten exactly what I'd packed and decided this would be as good a time as any to go through it. I was starting to cough and knew if it got much worse, I'd probably be stuck in bed forever.

Pulling out all my clothes, I folded them and finally put them neatly into my dresser. Sighing, I realized that I was outgrowing them and wondered when I should say something to my moms about it. My boots were getting tight as well, and I knew that I needed to mention that soon. I couldn't be walking around in the wrong size boots and I knew that it would take time to have a pair made for me.

Sitting back on the bed, I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and sorted through everything. My journal and pen, my music player and solar recharger, and my elephant were put back into the satchel right away.

Sorting through the rest of the items, I grinned at the popcorn and chocolate milk powder. I'd forgotten that Mama and Mom had given it to me as a treat. I also noted several books and wondered where they had come from. Picking up a worn copy of Zoe: Warrior Princess, I grinned. Opening the book, I saw Mama's familiar scrawl, "Little One, I know this is one of your favorites and thought you'd like to have it. Love, Mama."

Seeing more books, I smiled thinking Mama had broken her own rule and placed them in the bag for me. Grinning once again as I pulled a box set towards me, I saw an envelope with Mom's pristine handwriting on it. Opening the letter, I wiped a tear from my eye as I read, "Sammy, I know I shouldn't be sending these books with you, but I couldn't help myself. I thought you might want to finish the series and see how it all ends. The other books are some of my favorites that I had planned to share with you as you grew. Each has an age on it, don't read them until you reach it. I love you Sammy, Mom."

Hearing footsteps, I wiped my eyes again and smiled as Mama came in, carrying another mug of tea. "What's going on in here?"

"I decided to go through my satchel and found some surprises." Handing her the copy of Mom's book without thinking, I watched as she opened it and read her own handwriting.

"Sins of the Past?"

"Mama?" It had suddenly dawned on me that Mama was now reading English.

"Yes?"

"You're reading in English," I said quietly. "How is that possible?"

Eyes narrowing, Mama looking down to the book in her hand and opened it. Watching her I knew she was reading the familiar tale. Closing the book gently, she did the same with her eyes before opening them again. "Aphrodite," she finally said. "The other night when you came home from your night in the woods. Your Mom asked her a question, there was a smell of roses and then nothing."

"She must have made it possible for you to read English," I smiled broadly. "Now you can read to me or read my writing in English. If Mom can do this maybe she'll read to me like she used to." Feeling hope at getting another familiar comfort returned I grinned like a mad woman.

"Well, go on, look at the book I gave you," I encouraged. "It's the story of how you and Mom met, only in her books, it's Zoe and Emily instead of Xena and Gabrielle. Go ahead, read it." I encouraged her again watching her face as she started the first chapter.

"Your Mom really wrote this?"

I nodded and relished the hug Mama gave me, "Drink your tea, I'll be right back with your mom." Tossing the book on the bed, she scooted out the door calling Mom's name.

"I wrote this?" Mom asked me for the second time as she flipped through the pages of her book. "I still can't believe I'm reading English. I guess having Aphrodite on our side has its perks, huh?"

I nodded grinning, "Yep. Auntie on our side is a good thing, and yes, you wrote that. You had an entire series of Zoe books. Kids really loved them, you did book tours, the TV talk show circuit, everything."

"How many of these did I write?" Mom placing the book in Mama's outstretched hand.

"Hmmm, let me think. You were working on story number thirty-six when I left."

"Thirty-six? People really paid money for me to write these, and they wanted to read them?"

"Yeah, they were very popular, little girls loved that Zoe and Emily were the leads instead of some dumb guys."

Mama laughed, "Did she write the Amazon stories?"

I nodded, "Yup, they were some of the most popular. Especially the one where Emily kills Velasca."

Mom blushed, "I didn't do that, your mama did."

"Yeah, but she was in your body at the time," I teased.

Shaking her head, Mom picked up one of the other books that I'd found in the satchel. "What's this?"

Handing her the letter, I let her read it before she handed it to Mama. "We read these together?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "That's the first book in the series. We were going to read all of them before we watched the movies."

"And these others?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, they're from you though, but I'm not supposed to read them until I'm older."

Nodding, Mom placed the books back into the satchel except for one. "This is the first in this series?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Smiling, she placed her hand on Mama's arm as she crawled onto the bed with me. Patting her lap, she waited until I placed my head there, "Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived," she began.

**XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

Groaning, I held onto the back of the couch, "Please let me stay out here. I'm feeling better," I protested just as a large cough racked my body.

"Uh-huh," Mama finally managed to pry me from the couch and was pointing me towards my room when the door opened.

"Mama!" Eve came running into the room, and I glared at Yaya.

"I'll be in my room," I muttered to no one as Mama became distracted. Throwing myself onto my bed, the coughing started again and I gasped for air. Wishing for a good dose of antibiotics, I wondered if I should tell Mama about how moldy bread could actually be good for you.

"Sam?" Yaya came into my room and I slowly sat up. "You left awfully fast, Eve is missing her big sister."

"Well her big sister isn't missing her," I replied. "Why did you have to bring her over here anyway? I'm still sick and I know nobody wants her to get sick."

"Don't you want to see her? It's been three days."

I shook my head, "No I don't want to see her, if I did, I'd have asked to see her."

Lying down, I started to cough again. Sighing, I propped my pillows up the best I could and lay down once more, this time facing my wall. "It's okay Yaya, you can go visit with Mama. I'm okay."

Rubbing my back for a few moments, Yaya said nothing as she finally stood and bent to give me a kiss on my hair, "I'll be back before we leave."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled wishing once again that Eve hadn't come over.

Hearing Mom's voice, I sat up once more and brightened. She'd promised me that she'd read another chapter to me before dinner after her meeting with Ephiny. I smiled at her as she entered my room. "Here Mom, I'm ready." I said handing her the book and smiling as I remembered having to explain Potter was the character's last name, not his occupation.

Taking the book, she sat down next to me, "Sam, is it alright if we read later? I thought I'd spend a little time with Eve since she's here."

Snatching the book from her hands I nodded, fighting the tears, "Do whatever you want." I spat laying back down and facing away from her.

"Sammy," she tried.

"It's fine. Go play with your daughter."

Hearing her sigh, she left the room. Never thinking she'd actually leave the room with me in that mood, I threw the book as hard as I could at the door. It hit with a loud pop, managing to knock a ceremonial mask from the wall with a loud clatter as well.

Rolling back over, I buried my face in my pillow as my door opened. "Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mama," I answered still buried. "You can go back to your precious second born."

Sniffing, I found myself clutching my elephant as Mama sat down next to me. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why did Yaya have to bring her over here? I thought you didn't want to take chances with Eve getting sick."

"Eve kept asking for us, you too Sam," Mama said stroking my hair.

"I don't want to see her," I sniffed again. "She ruins everything."

"What did she ruin today?"

"Well, she came just as you were making me come back here, and then you would have sung to me. Then she ruined Mom reading to me. Mom promised, but she's not reading to me is she?" Feeling sorry for myself, I sniffed once more.

"I thought you loved Eve, Sam."

I shrugged, "I guess I do, it's just that she's the cause of me being here and she's the reason I never get to be alone with you anymore." I turned over and looked at Mama as another cough took my breath, "I know she can't help me being here, it wasn't her fault. But I never get time with just us, ever. Not unless I'm sick anyway."

"Sam, that's not true, we…"

"Isn't it? She's always with us when we do stuff. Always. Even when we're out hunting, she's back at camp, do you realize I haven't been alone, really alone with either of you since coming here. Not until now, and then she has to ruin the only good thing about being sick."

Saying nothing, Mama sighed and bent to kiss my forehead, frowning, she wiped the hair from my face. "I'm sorry you're so jealous of Eve, Sam, but she's always going to be your little sister and you are just going to have to learn to share us."

Scowling, at her, I put my face in a pout. "Don't wanna share."

Shaking her head at me, Mama smiled, "I know you don't. But you've had us all to yourself for ten years. Eve will never have us alone because you'll have always been here in her life."

Coughing again, I sighed and struggled to sit up, "It's starting to hurt in my chest Mama." I complained as another cough racked my body.

Mama nodded, "This discussion isn't over little one, but I need to get some things for a poultice at the healer's hut. I'll be back in a little bit."

Nodding, I sat against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"Sammy," I looked towards the door as Mom said my name.

"It hurts Mom," I whispered.

"I know, Xena will be back shortly. In the meantime we're getting you out of these clothes and into a bath, you'll feel better and it will help loosen your chest."

Too tired to argue, I followed her to the bathing room where Yaya already had the tub filled with water. Allowing Mom to help me undress, I slipped into the tub and sighed. It did feel good and she was right about the steam helping my congestion. I sat like a ragdoll as Mom bathed me, even washing my hair before letting me out of the tub. Drying my hair as much as she could, she pulled it into twin braids and then had me get into a warm nightgown. I had no idea where it came from, but it felt good.

Heading back to the bedroom, I climbed into bed and snuggled back under the covers. Hearing footsteps at the door as Mom sat with me, I looked over to find Yaya holding Eve.

"Hey Evie, I'll see you when I feel better. Okay?"

"Sam play!" She yelled trying to get out of Yaya's arms.

"I can't Evie, I'll play with you later though. I promise."

Putting her fingers in her mouth, Eve pulled the scarf I had bought her across her face. "Okay." She finally answered leaning her head on Yaya's shoulder.

"Feel better little one," Yaya said before turning and heading out still holding a pouting Eve.

"Thank you for being so nice to Eve."

I looked at Mom in surprise, "Of course I'll be nice to her, she's my sister. Doesn't mean I have to like sharing you guys, but at least I know what it's like to be an only child." Trying to smile, I instead began shaking as a violent cough ripped through me.

Holding me up, Mom began to rock me until it passed. "That hurts," I muttered as she gently placed me back on the pillow.

"I bet," Mama's voice came from the door and I gave her a half smile.

"About time you showed up," I coughed again as she entered the room bringing a tall redhead with her.

"Who's that?"

"Our healer, Cesya."

"Why is she here?" I demanded as I started to cough again.

"Because I didn't want to break her arm to get the herbs I need for your poultice," Mama said looking at Mom.

"No," I giggled. "You already broke one Amazon's arm. Wouldn't want to do that again, people might say you were running out of ideas." Coughing again as Mama knelt next to me, I was relieved when she helped me sit up once more.

Putting her ear to my chest she listened intently, her face frowning. "Gabrielle, I need some cotton cloths ready to go, and we'll need some eucalyptus oil and menthol in goose grease if your healer will give them up."

"Anything else?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to make a stronger tea for her fever, it's getting too high."

Moving away from me for a moment, I slapped at the healer as she moved to listen to my chest too, "What are you doing?" I demanded as coughs wracked me again.

"Listening," she answered.

"Why, you heard Mama, now give her the herbs and get out."

Dark green eyes flashed at me, "You may be the princess, but you will not speak to me that way."

"Then get away from me," I ordered coughing once more. "I don't want you here."

"You are so your mother's daughter," Mom said as she slid into the bed behind me and supported my head. "Let Cesya and your Mama help you Sammy."

"Mama can do it, if Cesya would just give her the herbs." I protested.

"I am well aware of Xena's capabilities as a healer," Cesya glared at me again. "But sometimes having backup is nice."

"That's what Mom is for." Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her, I relaxed into Mom as she tensed.

"Let Cesya do her job, Samina." Her tone told me to stop pushing Cesya and I glared at the healer wishing once again for some antibiotics.

**XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***


	51. Chapter 51

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 51

I groaned as Mama and Cesya came at me again. Mama held another mug of the worst tea I'd ever smelled or tasted and Ceysa had a bowl of freshly made poultice, the clean cloth to place on top of it, on her arm.

Mom had already put herself into position behind me and was supporting me, as well as being able to restrain my arms if needed. I had discovered the hard way, sick or not, I would not be allowed to interfere with my treatment.

Blushing once again as the button up shirt Mama changed me into was opened, I cursed under my breath as the old poultice was taken off, my chest washed, and the new one applied. The entire process took less than ten minutes, but felt like an eternity.

Finally buttoning my shirt again, I turned my head as Mama handed me the mug of tea, "Drink this little one," she directed for the third time that day.

"I don't want to," I whined. "It tastes worse than the sleeping tea, and that's pretty ripe. Not to mention it smells worse than a hog farm in July."

"Sam," Mama's voice was warning.

I shook my head, "No, I've changed my mind. It smells worse than a goat farm in August."

"Sammy, you have to do this."

"Nu-huh, I've already been slathered in enough goose grease for a full meal. I mean, how many geese had to die for these poultices anyway?" I coughed again and sighed as Mama took the mug from my shaking hand.

"I added more honey this time," she tried.

"You could add an entire hive's worth of honey and this would still taste like centaur dung."

Hearing a snort, my eyes followed the sound to see Cesya trying to stifle a laugh, "Oh the gods, she has the warrior's attitude and the bard's way with words." Smiling at me, she moved forward.

Taking the mug from Mama's hand, she sat on the edge of my bed. "I know this stuff tastes as bad, if not worse than it smells, but if you don't take this, your fever will get worse and you will be stuck in that bed in this hut for who knows how long."

Sighing, I looked at her warily, "You seriously think I have Mama's attitude and Mom's way with words?"

She nodded, laughing outright this time, "Yup."

"Okay, sweet talk worked this time, but I'm not going to make this any easier next time."

Handing me the mug, she held up a hand, "I wouldn't expect any less from you Sam." She said with a smile as I chugged the liquid with a grimace.

**XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

Walking out of my bedroom, I ran my hand over my face and yawned. I was finally feeling a bit better and realized that my parents joining ceremony was just a week away. Wondering if I would be well enough to attend, I was in search of one of my mothers to find out.

Entering the living area, I stopped short to see Cesya sitting on the overstuffed chair reading a scroll. "Cesya?"

Looking up, she frowned at me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see my moms." I explained not moving.

"Well, they went to visit your sister and then talk to Ephiny about something. They'll be back soon, now you need to get back to bed."

I slowly shook my head and instead walked to the couch. "I'll just wait here for them." I insisted as I pulled the blanket I had brought with me tighter.

Frowning again, she stood and walked over to me. Placing her hand on my forehead and then the back of my neck, she shook her head. "Still too high to be out of bed, come on, back you go."

Narrowing my eyes and giving her my best impression of Mama's eyebrow, I shook my head, "No. You aren't either of my moms and you can't make me."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Sam," she began.

Raising my eyebrow again, I crossed my arms and gave her what was obviously a challenge to back up what she said. "Try it."

Shaking her head, she walked towards me, eyes determined and her body set to take me on.

**XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***

"Samina Ephiny Bardos!" Mom's voice rang through the hut as I looked up from the scroll I was reading.

"Yes?"

"Why in Hades is Cesya tied to a chair?"

"She took me up on my challenge," I said simply.

"Challenge?" Mom asked as she moved to untie and ungag the healer.

"She said I had to go back to bed, I wanted to wait up for you. I told her to try and make me and she did." I smirked before coughing. "Obviously she lost." I commented through my cough.

"Cesya, are you okay?" Mom asked rubbing the woman's wrists to help with the circulation from being tied for so long.

The redhead nodded as she glared at me, "I'm fine. Embarrassed, but fine."

Turning, Mom's eyes were like fire. "Bedroom now young lady, and don't even think of coming out until you are told to do so."

"But I need to talk to you, it's important." I whined, making no move to leave the couch.

"Do as I say Samina," Mom directed again.

Once more raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms, I glared at her, "Make me."

Sniffling and rubbing my backside, I started to cough once more. Maybe challenging Mom had been a dumb move on my part, but I honestly didn't think she'd take the hairbrush to my backside when I was so sick.

Wondering where Mama was, I cried into my pillow as Cesya and Mom finished their chat in the other room. Finally hearing the door open, I turned to face my bedroom door and waited. I knew Mama would be in shortly and even though I was probably in trouble with her too, I wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by the familiar smell of leather and the feeling of safety that it brought.

Waiting for her footsteps, I was surprised when I didn't hear them. I had heard the low murmur of voices and knew that Mama must know what had happened by now, so I was confused when she didn't come to see me. Slipping from the bed once more, I headed to my door and opened it a crack. Slamming it shut, I threw myself onto my bed and buried myself under my covers. Starting to cough uncontrollably as I cried, I wished once more to be home.

"Little one?" Mama had entered my room and was sitting on the bed next to me. I made no move to join her, feeling betrayed by her once again. "Sam, talk to me."

"Go away, you're obviously too busy for me." Hacking again, I groaned as the pain from the cough forced me to sit up. I kept my back to her, but could do nothing when she reached out to rub my back gently.

Finally stopping, I gasped for air and leaned my head against the wall. "I'm fine, you don't have to stay with me."

"You don't sound fine Sam, and sick or not, the attitude needs to stop."

"Why, you gonna spank me too?" I asked. "The hairbrush is over there." I pointed toward the dresser before sliding back into the bed.

"Samina," Mama's was cut off by a loud scream in the next room, a loud crash, and an even louder curse by Mom.

"Go ahead, it's obvious she needs you more. She always needs you more." I pouted, turning from her once again and hugging my pillow closely.

"Your mom can handle Eve, we need to talk." Mama tried, once again to be cut off.

"Xena, a little help in here! Eve no biting! Dammit, that hurts!"

"You'd think an Amazon queen could take a bite from a baby," I muttered to the wall.

Hearing Mama mutter something in a language I didn't know, she took a deep breath before yelling, "I'm a little busy in here, take care of it- she's not even one, you're an Amazon queen for the gods' sake."

"She has your stubbornness, dammit Eve, I said no biting!"

"Damn, damn, damn!" Eve's voice chortled loudly from the other room as another crash sounded.

"Sorry my queen," Cesya's voice could barely be heard over the din.

"Xena, what is going on in here?" Mom arrived at the door, a screaming Eve held at arm's length, kicking and still trying to bite her.

"Your daughter is what's going on in here!" Mama snapped back before speaking in the foreign language again.

"Oh no you don't warrior, you are not, don't think for a moment, and would you stop cursing in Gaelic?"

"I don't want Eve picking up any other words she shouldn't know," Mama shot back.

"So instead you're teaching our oldest some new ones to teach her sister?"

"Our oldest isn't even wanting to acknowledge she has a sister, I don't think it's going to be a problem." Mama huffed as Eve stopped screaming and looked past her.

"Sam, my Sam!" She squealed with delight and began signing down.

"No Eve, Sam is sick, you can't go see her."

"Sam!" Eve wailed and clamped down as hard as she could on Mom's hand.

Mom screamed and managed to hold on despite what looked like a death grip from Eve's jaw.

Moving quickly, Mama pried Eve's mouth open and grabbed her from Mom. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at the wound on Mom's hand.

"It hurts Xena, your daughter has some bite."

Allowing Eve to scream again, Mama took Mom's hand and looked at it closely. "I need to get that cleaned up. I'm going to have Cesya take Eve to Mother or Ephiny."

Mom merely nodded and sat down on the foot of my bed. Watching Mama carry a now sobbing Eve out of my room, I sighed. "Are you really going to be okay?"

Mom nodded, "I will be." Turning to me, she said nothing for a few minutes. "Is what your Mama said true?"

"Which part?"

"The part about your sister."

I nodded slowly, "She ruins everything."

"Everything?" Mom asked quietly.

I nodded again, "Yeah. First, I get sent back two-thousand years. Then I never get to spend any time alone with you anymore…." I trailed off as Mom sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sam, but that's the way it is now. You are the older sister and sometimes you have to deal with life when your little sister messes it up."

"I'm always dealing with my life that she's messed up!" I protested.

"It may seem like that now, but when you're grown, it will be totally different. You know that Eve will eventually leave, go to spread Eli's word. How will you feel then, when you can't talk to her when you want to? What about sharing the fun things sisters share, have you thought of that?"

"What fun things?" I huffed. "I'm ten years older than she is, what on earth are we possibly going to share other than you and Mama?"

"How about your love of riding? Or the fact that you both will face challenges as our daughters? Have you thought of what you'll be able to teach her and what she may one day teach you?"

"Well, I've learned that biting can get you your way."

"Samina," Mom's voice was sharp. "The attitude stops now. You may be sick, and I understand that you are feeling a bit touchier than usual, but I have had enough disrespect from you today. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I wiped a tear from my face. "I just, I'm just so tired of all this." Allowing my elephant to materialize in my arms, I gave it a squeeze. "I don't want to forget, I'm afraid I'll forget them. Forget my life, everything that was important to me."

Moving towards me Mom took me into her arms and kissed the top of my head. "Oh Sammy, you won't ever forget them. They are a part of who you are, and we are still here. I know we aren't them, not the way you remember. Not the moms that you want so badly, but we are here and we love you. I know sometimes that doesn't seem enough, but if you can let go, if you can really give us a chance, you'd be surprised at how much it can help."

"I want to, but…" I trailed off again.

"But you're afraid that if you do, you'll be betraying their memory." Mama's voice joined us as she sat on the bed next to Mom.

Taking Mom's injured hand into hers, she focused on cleaning and dressing the wound as she spoke, "Sometimes you miss them so much you think you're going to burst inside. You want to lash out, to make everyone hurt as much as you do, but even when you manage to hurt them, to make them feel as badly as you, it doesn't help."

"And the more you push, the more you hurt them, the more you hurt yourself." Mom added turning to look at me once more.

"I know sometimes you just want it to be over, for the pain to go away, but it's not going to until you confront it Sammy."

"But it hurts, it hurts so much when I try to talk about it. I don't know how." I protested.

"You talk to us Sammy, just like we're doing now. Your mother and I almost killed each other before we learned to talk, to not keep secrets from one another. I don't ever want you to hurt as much as we did."

"As much as we hurt each other," Mama added. "We were lucky, Solan gave us another chance. But you're lucky too, we're still here and all you have to do is let us be here for you, to be the moms you want and need."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm ready to let go yet."

Kneeling in front of me, Mama took my hands into hers, "It's time you try little one, don't worry, we'll catch you if you fall."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"When have I ever made you a promise I couldn't keep, little one?" Mama returned pulling me into a hug.

Pulling back I looked at her hard before turning to Mom. "I can try, I guess, but I might need some help."

Both of them smiled and enveloped me in a hug once more. "Now, what was so important that you felt the need to challenge me today?" Mom asked after the love fest stopped.

"Your joining ceremony, will I be able to attend?"

Mom smiled and nodded, "Of course you will. In fact, that's what we spoke to Ephiny about today. We've postponed it until the next full moon, then the moon after that will be the adoption ceremony and the tribe initiation."

"You didn't have to do that," I protested.

"Of course we did," Mama pulled me into her. "You're our daughter Sam, and it wouldn't be much of a joining ceremony without you with us."

"Really?" I asked hoping that they really meant it.

"Really," she answered touching her lips to the top of my head. "Now, about your punishment," she continued.

"Punishment?" I asked once more coughing.

"For tying Cesya to the chair," she added.

"Oh, that." I tried to laugh, but coughs came out instead.

"Yes that." Mom shook her head at me before standing and disappearing for a moment. She returned with a quill and parchment. "You will write an apology letter to Cesya for your actions and disrespect."

"But…" I looked up at her and sighed before shaking my head. "I can't Mom."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sorry that I did it. She challenged me and even sick I bested her." I shrugged. "I can't apologize for something I'd do again, can I?"

Groaning, Mom stood and began pacing and muttering to herself. Hearing a knock at the door, she left and returned a few moments later with Ephiny, Eve in tow.

"Cyrene dropped this one off on the way to the kitchens," she began. "She hasn't stopped kicking, biting, and hitting since then." Turning around, Ephiny displayed a small foot shaped bruise on her exposed back. "I know she's not even one yet, but I swear she understands more than what we're giving her credit for."

Taking Eve, Mama sighed and held her out staring into her eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself Eve?" She asked in a tone reserved for severe misbehavior.

"Damn!" The only answer Mama received.

"Thanks for trying Ephiny," Mom hugged her friend.

"Aunt Ephiny?"

"Hey kiddo," sitting on the bed next to me, she smiled. "What's up?"

"Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Turning my head to cough once again I was surprised to find both of my moms gone when I faced Ephiny once more.

"What's on your mind kid?" She asked smiling at me.

"First, say hi to Zivah and Daria for me would you? Mama and Mom won't let them visit and when we tried to talk at my window, well…."

She held up her hand to stop me, "I know, your Mama delivered my daughter to me personally after that."

Nodding I sighed. "I wanted to ask you about the joining ceremony and I'm going to need your help with something too."

Hugging me, Ephiny ruffled my hair as she stood to go, "There is no doubt in my mind that you are your mothers' daughter. I'll let them know that we're finished talking."

"Thanks Aunt Ephiny," I grinned at her before coughing once more.

"No problem kiddo." Waving to me, she left my room as I settled into bed.

Sliding under the covers once more, I smiled. Maybe, just maybe things would start to get better if I really let them.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

More to come.


	52. Chapter 52

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 52

"Sam, wake up."

"Don't want to," I croaked my throat hurting more than ever.

"You're burning up again, little one, I want to put you in the bath and give you something stronger for the fever and your throat."

Saying nothing, I merely raised my arms and allowed Mama to carry me to the bathing room. After finishing, she returned me to my bed, putting another clean button down shirt on me. Not buttoning it, she began to apply the poultice from the bowl Mom was holding. Finishing, she closed my shirt and disappeared for a moment before returning with a piece of bluish green bread.

"Mama?"

"I'm going to mix this with some cider vinegar and see how you do."

"You made penicillin?" I asked quietly.

"I made something my future self told me about, I just hope it works." Scrapping some of the mold from the bread, she dropped it into a small mug full of cider vinegar. Handing to me, I drank the vile mixture, hoping that it would work too. I was so tired of being sick.

"We'll do that again in six candlemarks if there aren't any problems," she informed me as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Walking into the bedroom, the bard pulled a chair with her and slowly sat in it placing her hand on Xena's arm. "How is she?"

"I think that last dose finally started working, her fever is starting to come down and I think it'll break by morning if we keep up the mold and cider vinegar treatment."

Leaning her head on the warrior's shoulder, Gabrielle sighed. "That's good to hear, I was getting worried that she'd come all this way, just to…" trailing off she took a deep breath and reached out to stroke her daughter's hand. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"So am I my bard," tired blue eyes searched the bard's face before leaning in for a light kiss. "She's still going to be in bed for at least a week, but at least she'll be feeling well enough to fight with us about it."

Chuckling, the blonde wrapped her arm through Xena's, "She is so your daughter."

"Oh no, Gabrielle, she's all you."

"Uh-huh," croaked a voice from the bed. "I am both of my mothers' daughter."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

My fever had broken two days ago and I was feeling a lot better. I still had a residual cough, but it was getting better and I was bored stiff in my bed. Mama wouldn't even consider letting me into the other room for another two days and had already informed me that I wouldn't be leaving the hut until she thought I was well enough to do so.

Deciding that I needed to occupy myself before Mom found something for me to do, I decided to work on my skills as a hunter. Rummaging through my room, I managed to find all the needed supplies to make a snare, a rather large snare. Rigging it by the door, I laid the trap and waited for my prey.

Hearing footsteps, I grinned until I realized that they were Yaya's and not Mama's. "Yaya, no!" I shouted just as she started to come into my room. Stopping short, she looked at me quizzically. Sighing, I took the trap apart and slunk back into the bed.

Starting to laugh, Yaya put a finger up to scold me, "Your mother did that exact thing to me when she was in bed for a week with a fever. Only she didn't warn me."

Grinning as she sat on my bed, my face brightened. "Really, what happened?"

"Gave my new wooden spoon quite the workout that day," Yaya smirked.

"Oh," rubbing my backside, I sighed again. "I'm bored and feel fine. Why can't I at least go lay on the couch. They always let me lay on the couch."

Yaya brushed the hair out of my face, "In the future maybe, but not here."

"Being here sucks," I muttered pouting. "Can Daria and Zivah at least come over and say hi. I don't have a fever anymore."

Yaya shook her head, "Your Mama made it clear, nobody is to visit, you are not to leave this room, and there will be no more traps set." She finished picking up my supplies before heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit with your lunch."

"Psst, hey Sam!" Hearing Zivah's shouted whisper, I stood on my bed and grinned.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked noticing Daria next to her.

"Breaking you out, it's boring out here."

Grinning, I nodded, "Give me a minute to get dressed." Coughing just a bit as my excitement rose, I quickly donned the Amazon leather outfit Mama had made for me along with my warm socks and boots. Grabbing my staff, I opened my window and passed it through first.

Pulling myself up, I managed to get through the window far enough for Daria and Zivah to help pull me out. Coughing a bit as I stood upright again, I finally caught my breath before we headed out towards the woods.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

"I am going to kill her," Xena's eyes blazed as she addressed the bard. "She's not well enough to leave her bedroom yet, let alone the hut."

"Well, there are more than one set of footprints outside her window," Gabrielle commented. "My guess is, she had help."

"From my daughter and Daria," Ephiny commented as she came up behind Xena and Gabrielle.

"They never showed up for school today."

"I'm going to kill them all," Xena muttered.

"You're going to have to wait in line warrior," Gabrielle commented harshly.

"Want to come on a search with me, Ephiny?" Xena asked.

"You bet," the blonde responded running her fingers through her curls.

"Don't think I'm staying out of this one," Gabrielle commented.

"Or me." Talia walked up to the group. "I think it's time our daughters realize just how tight of a united front we make.

Ephiny grinned, "So ladies, I have a feeling this isn't going to be the first time we'll have to do this, maybe we should discuss future discretions on the way?"

Stopping the horses, the women dismounted and watched from a distance while their daughters practiced their knife throwing skills. Zivah looked to be a natural and even with the coughing spells she was having, Sam was a close second.

"I can't get it to do what I want," Daria protested.

"Like this," Zivah showed the girl what Nebula had showed her and the girl threw the knife, finally smiling.

"It worked. Thanks."

"No problem, Nebula is an expert at throwing knives," Zivah responded.

"And how is she at setting tail feathers on fire?"

Turning, I began to cough as our mothers stood in front of us. "Minotaur shit." I gasped before another wave of coughs took me.

"Oh you have no idea," Mom stepped forward and glared at me.

Turning to my friends, she spoke again, "We are handling this as mothers today, but if the three of you ever pull anything this stupid again, you can better believe that your queen will be sure to make an appearance."

"Yes my queen," we answered in unison.

Saying nothing, I merely handed Mama my knife and dagger watching as Zivah handed her knife to Ephiny. Since Daria had been borrowing our weapons, she merely stood and stared at her feet.

Feeling both arms being taken, I let my body go slack and groaned as Mama easily picked me up and threw me over her shoulder making my backside a prime target. "This one will ride with me on Argo."

Starting to cough again, Mama turned me upright and put me on the ground. My relief was short lived however when I suddenly jumped forward due to a swat on my backside.

Mounting Argo, Mama reached down to me and pulled me on behind her. Holding her waist tightly, I leaned into her smelling the scent of leather and found myself relaxing despite my current predicament.

The ride back to the village was quiet and over all too soon. Reaching the stables, Mama handed the horses' reigns to four younger Amazons and nodded. They smiled at her and happily took the animals as our mothers led us to our doom.

My moms were quiet as we headed back to the queen's hut. Entering, they sat me in the chair while they took the couch. Taking a deep breath, Mama felt my forehead and the back of my neck before frowning.

"We need to make some more of the vinegar and mold mixture. Put it in cider this time, I think it will do her some good as well."

Mom merely nodded and I watched as she did what Mama asked. Handing me the mug, I drank it with no complaints and it wasn't until I had handed Mom the empty cup that she finally spoke.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this stunt you pulled was?"

"But I don't have a fever anymore and other than the occasional cough, I feel fine." I protested, "In fact, you would have sent me back to school at home."

Moving to the table in front of me, Mama took hold of my chin until I was looking into her eyes. "Sam, don't you realize how much trouble you're in right now?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean, it's just a cough, it's no big deal and I was so bored, I just wanted out."

"It is a big deal Samina." Mom was finally weighing in on my jailbreak. "You're already feverish again, and if that cough moves into your chest deeper, you could die."

"But nobody ever dies of a cough," I protested.

"Maybe not when you're from, but here, they do. I've seen children and adults die from this Sammy, and I won't allow you to put yourself in the situation of possible death because you were bored."

As Mom talked, I noticed Mama's eyes becoming wet. Realizing that I had scared her more than angered her, I took a deep breath. "Am I in the worst trouble ever?" I whispered finally realizing just how wrong this stunt could have gone.

Wiping the tear from her eye, Mama managed a smile. "Maybe not the worst trouble ever, but you are close."

Moving to sit on the couch, they pulled me with them and I once again felt the familiar comfort and fear of being sandwiched between them when in trouble.

"What happens now?" I asked as I began to cough again.

"Well first of all, you get into that bedroom and get back into bed," Mama began.

"And know that your mama, myself, or your grandmother will be with you at all times until we feel you can safely leave the hut again." Mom continued.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"What we mean little one, is that as long as you are sick and confined to bed, someone will be in that room with you making sure you keep yourself out of trouble."

"Don't think we didn't hear about the snare earlier," Mom added as I groaned.

"This is so not fair. At least let me come out to the couch, I'm so sick of that bed and that room. Come on, please."

"You are in no position to negotiate Samina," Mama's voice was low. "Not to mention we will be having a long overdue chat once you are feeling better."

"Chat?"

Mom nodded, "The kind with very few words, but a lot of meaning."

"I'll go get into bed now," I gulped as both of my mothers stared at me.

I was finally back in my bed leaning against the wall when Mom came in. "First watch huh?"

She nodded, "Your Mama is going to spend some time with your sister before bringing you dinner."

"Oh," I watched as she sat in the chair next to my bed reading a scroll she brought with her.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Amazon case law," her eyes never left the scroll and I sighed heavily.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whined.

Mom looked at me and shrugged, "Take a nap, work on that apology letter to Cesya, read."

"I told you, I'm not apologizing to Cesya." Pouting, I lay down and faced the wall. "And even with you in the room, I'm alone." I whispered into my pillow.

"When is Mama going to be here?" I asked once again.

"When she gets here, now, find something to do."

"I want Mama," I demanded.

"Xena will be here soon, until then, you need to stay calm."

"I want Mama," glaring at Mom this time, I kept repeating those words until I finally heard a voice.

"And why on Earth would you want to see me so badly?"

Escaping from my bed, I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Are you staying with me now?"

She nodded, easily picking me up. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you," I said simply burying my face in her neck trying to stop the tears.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Mama asked sitting on the bed and pulling me into her lap. Wiping away my tears, she looked at me gently and I was once again reminded how Mom hadn't looked at me once all afternoon.

Crying once more, I merely leaned against her and took comfort in the one person who was most like the woman I'd left behind.

"Gabrielle?"

"I don't know. She started asking for you about half a candlemark ago and hasn't stopped. I've read the same line about twenty times trying to ignore it."

Stiffening at Mom's words I began to calm down a bit, and my breath finally evened out between coughs. "Mama, will you sing to me?" I whispered in her ear.

Pushing me back, she merely nodded and tucked me into bed. "I'll be right back to sing to you, little one. I need to talk to your Mom for a couple minutes."

Nodding, I watched as Mama walked Mom to the door of my room and spoke to her quietly. Too tired to concentrate, I didn't try to listen, but sighed in contentment when Mama sat down next to me again. Taking my hand, she began to rub it while she sang.

Opening my eyes, I yawned and stretched. "Mama?"

"Hey there little one, how ya feeling?" She asked moving from the chair back to my bed.

"Hungry."

"I bet, you fell asleep before I could give you your dinner, I'll have Gabrielle bring it in for you."

"No, that's okay. I'm not that hungry." I protested wanting nothing to do with Mom at the moment.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Can't I go with you to get the food?" I asked. "I promise, I won't move from the bed if you won't let me do that. Just, Mom's probably really busy with her Amazon stuff, please Mama can't it just be us?"

Mama's eyebrow raised and I looked at my fingers in the low light cast by the lantern. "What's going on Sam? Did you and your mom have a fight today?"

I shook my head, "My mom isn't here Mama."

"What are you talking about? She's right in the other room."

"That's not my mom." I sighed. "My mom never would have ignored me all afternoon. She didn't even look at me, I guess she really does hate that I'm here. I knew I was in the way."

Turning from Mama, I lay back down and pulled the blanket around me tighter.

"I'll be right back," Mama said, kissing my temple before leaving.

"Xena, what are you doing in here? You left Sam alone?"

"At least I left the room before I left her alone."

Putting her scroll down, Gabrielle looked into blue eyes as Xena sat on the table in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"You ignored her the entire afternoon?"

"I was upset Xena, I was so afraid of losing her when I'd found out what she'd done. It was Solan, Hope all over again and I needed time to cool off. Not to mention that I was there in the first place because she's being punished. It's not my job to entertain her due to her bad choices."

"And you couldn't have explained that to her? You couldn't have bothered to look up from that damn scroll one time today to let her know that? All you've convinced her of is that her mom isn't here. That you don't want her here and that you hate her."

"By the gods, I never meant to hurt her like that."

"Well you did. " I walked into the room and sniffed. "And Mama's right, my mom isn't here, because my mom never would have done what you did to me to make a point."

Turning I headed back to my room and quietly closed the door before once more returning to my bed. Forgetting that I was grounded from my music player, I allowed it to materialize and put on the headphones managing to find my mom's voice telling me a favorite story before the tears came again.

Feeling my headphones being removed, and my music player taken from my hand, I started. "Give that back!" I demanded.

"You're grounded from this, I'll just keep it for the time being." Mom answered.

"That's not fair! I forgot and you're just being mean again. Go away, I hate you!"

"Samina, we need to talk." Mom's voice was stern and I glared at her as I tried to grab for the music player. Not being successful, I glared at her once more.

Turning away from her, I laid on my stomach and pulled the pillow over my head. "Go away Gabrielle," I snarled yelping as a very hard swat landed on my backside.

Turning onto my side, I glared at her once more, "Where's Mama?"

"Getting your dinner."

"I have nothing to say to you. I want Mama." Rolling away from her, I clutched my pillow tightly and tried not to cry.

"Sammy, please, just listen."

"No, I don't care what you say. I want Mama."

"Well, right now you have me," Mom's voice was stern. "And you are going to hear me out."

Putting my fingers in my ears, I began to hum, "I can't hear you, go away." I repeated as I hummed louder.

"Samina," Mom's voice was sharp as she tried to pull my fingers from my ears.

I began to hum louder at this and repeat the mature phrase of lalalala every time she tried to talk to me.

"Samina Ephiny Bardos, stop that this instant!" Mama's voice came from the doorway and I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall as she placed a tray with my dinner in front of me.

Saying nothing, I began to eat, my eyes never leaving my food.

"Sammy, please, let me explain today."

"Who's Hope?" I kept my eyes on my dinner, but felt Mama tense up at the question.

"I'm not ready to share that with you yet, Sam. Who Hope was has no bearing on you right now, on you being here."

"You said that when I ran off it was like Solan and Hope all over again. She must be important to you."

"Sam, leave it." Mama's voice was deep and I nodded, knowing that I'd find out who Hope was eventually.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" Mom asked as I finished my stew.

Looking up, I searched her face and shrugged. "You can talk, I won't promise I'll listen."

Watching as she stood and began to pace, she sat on the chair again and tried to take my hand. Pulling it back, I tucked my hands under the covers as Mama removed the tray from my lap.

"I should have explained to you why I was behaving the way that I was today Sam. I'm still learning too, the Gabrielle that you're used to had ten years to figure these things out. I've had less than six moons."

"That's no reason to be mean." I huffed. "Mama doesn't act like that, even when she's really upset with me. Even when I used her chakram, she made sure I was talking to you on the phone before she left the principal's office to cool down. She even sang to me that night. You wouldn't even talk to me today!"

"Sammy, I was upset, scared, and angry. Sometimes I find it best to hold my tongue so I don't say things that might hurt you. I guess my silence today hurt you more though. For that I am sorry. Still, you are being punished and it is not my job to entertain you when you're being punished."

I sniffed and held onto Mama's hand. "Okay, you've said what you wanted. Can you go now please?"

Nodding, her eyes fell and I saw a flash of hurt across them before she stood. Leaning over me, she gave me a quick kiss to the top of my head before turning to leave. "I do love you Sammy." She said quietly as she left my room taking my music player with her.

Not able to stop the tears, Mama held me as I cried. Finally calming, I pulled back and looked up at her, "Mama, how come you're not as different as Mom is from what I'm used to?"

"What do you mean Sam?"

Waiting until a slight cough had passed, I shrugged. "Well, the way you act and how you are with me. She's so different. I've never seen her get mad like that before, and when she spars here, she's, it's like someone I've never met before."

Leaning into Mama, I relaxed, allowing myself to get lost in the comfort of just being held. "I really miss her."

"Oh little one, she's trying. You have to remember, this Mom hasn't had the life experiences your Mom did. She's younger, she hasn't had ten years to grow with you, and she's still coming into herself in a way."

"And you? You're younger too, you haven't known me for ten years either, but you don't act so different."

"We're different people Sam. I've become so calm since Eve's been born, but your mom has become quicker to temper, to fight. The gift we were given in Eve has changed both of us, and then to be given the gift of you," Mama stopped to look into my eyes. "It's changing us too, but we wouldn't have it any other way. We love you Samina, more than you can ever imagine."

Leaning back into her, I began to trace a pattern on her leg, "Will you sing to me now?"

Feeling her chuckle, she gently moved, tucking me under the covers. "I would love to sing to you now little one."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Slipping into the bed, Xena laid down and waited for her partner to move to her usual spot, head on her chest. Wrapping her arms around the bard, Xena kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"That depends, does she still hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you Gabrielle, she's just a little lost about why you are so different than what she's used to."

"Why isn't she having the same problem with you?" The bard snuggled closer into the warrior.

"Because you grew a lot more than I did after Eve was born, after what we went through. You read the letters we wrote to ourselves. You came into your own my bard, I just mellowed."

Slapping her lover on the stomach lightly, Gabrielle chuckled, "You mellowed? That'll be the day." Leaning up, she kissed Xena lightly. "I want to make this right with her, but I don't know how."

"Give her time Gabrielle, she's got to let her version of you go first. After that, the two of you can move forward."

"When did you get so good at the sensitive chats?"

"I have many skills," Xena answered with a laugh, leaning down to kiss her bard and show her a few of the skills she possessed.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and comments.


	53. Chapter 53

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 53

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and stared at Mom. She'd been reading the same scroll for well over a candlemark now and outright refused to read to me. Apparently I was no longer worthy of anything fun in her eyes.

Sighing, I grabbed my journal and pen and started writing. The more I wrote, the more my thoughts flowed and when I finally looked up, it was Mom who was staring at me. "Want to read the poem I wrote?" I asked.

"No Sam," she shook her head and my pain was palpable as I put my journal away. She had never before given up an opportunity to read what I'd written and I was once again reminded how this woman truly wasn't my mom.

"Want to kick my butt at chess?"

Not looking up from her stupid scroll, she shook her head again. "Nope."

"Want to let me throw lawn darts at you?"

"Still no Sam."

Holding back the tears and biting my tongue at the angry retort, I grabbed my copy of "Sins of the Past". Opening the book, I traced the note from Mama once more and then began to read.

Finally hearing Mama's footsteps, I looked up from my bed and smiled as she came into the doorway. Tossing my book to the side and running to her, I hugged her and once more wrapped myself around her as she lifted me. "How was your day little one?"

I buried my face in her neck, "Okay now that you're here. Do you want to read the poem that I wrote?"

Mama sat me down on the bed and chuckled, "You're sure you want me to read the poem?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there's nobody else that wants to read it." Grabbing my journal, I opened it to the correct page and handed it to Mama.

Sitting on the bed next to me, I leaned my head on her shoulder as she read, "This is very nice Sam." Giving me a kiss, she smiled at me. "What did your mom think?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Gabrielle didn't want to read it." Taking the journal back, I put it away again and leaned into Mama once more.

"Since when do you call your mom Gabrielle?"

"I told you both, she's not my mom. She never was, she was just pretending. Want to play checkers or chess with me?" I asked hoping my words had hurt this version of my mom the same way she kept hurting me.

"Apologize to your Mom, Sam. You may be upset right now, but disrespect is not going to be tolerated." Mama said.

"I can't apologize to someone who isn't here," I protested.

"Samina," Mama's voice was hard and I sniffed.

"Xena, it's okay…"

Cutting her off, Mama took my chin in her hands and looked into my eyes, "It is not okay and Sam knows that. You will apologize right now."

Knowing there was no way Mama would back down, I mumbled an "I'm sorry," before turning back to Mama. "So do you want to play checkers or chess with me?" I asked again.

Sighing, Mama looked at me hard before responding, "No, I don't want to play checkers or chess with you," Mama smirked as my face fell, "I will however, play battle strategy with you."

"Really? What's that?"

"A game where you learn strategies for battle as you go up against me. Yup, I think it's time you start to learn." Eyes twinkling, Mama left the room for a moment and returned with a narrow wooden box, closed with a small clasp.

Handing it to me, she motioned for me to open it. "It's beautiful." Taking out the carved wooden pieces, I realized that there was a leather parchment with drawing on it as well as some smaller markers. "What is all this?"

"Battle strategy," Mama answered teasing me. "I'll explain it as we play."

"You got her a gift?" Mom had watched everything without saying a word until now. "She's being punished and you got her a gift." Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "No wonder she hates me."

"I hate you because all you do is ignore me!" I shouted. "You wouldn't read my poem, you wouldn't read to me, you wouldn't play chess. All you do is bury your nose in those damned scrolls that are obviously so much more important to you than I am. Why don't you stop pretending that you want to be my mom and just leave me alone?"

Putting the new game on my bed, I ran into the bathing room and locked the door. Sliding down against it, I began to sob and cough at the same time ignoring for the moment the sounds of angry voices from beyond the door.

Pulling Gabrielle from her daughter's bedroom, Xena led her into their bedroom and shut the door. "Damn it Gabrielle, why are you still ignoring her?"

"She's grounded Xena, I didn't know that being grounded included fun times with your parents."

"It does when you're trying to rebuild her trust. You wouldn't even read her poem?" The warrior ran her hand through her hair before dropping to the bed.

"She is grounded Xena, that means she is not to have fun."

"She's reaching out to you Gabrielle. Don't you see that? How much longer do you think she's going to keep trying if you keep pushing her away?"

Sitting on the bed next to the warrior, the bard put her head on the woman's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared I'm going to do something wrong, or hurt her so much, she'll never be able to let go of the other me."

"If you keep ignoring her, you are going to push her to what you are so afraid of happening." The warrior tilted the bard's chin and looked into her eyes. "Just be who you are Gabrielle. Let yourself love her and don't try to be such a hard ass mom. You can do that later, when she's a teenager."

Smiling slightly, Gabrielle wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Okay, if you can get her out of the bathing room, I'd like to try again. What do you say if we all eat dinner at the table tonight?"

"I say it's a wonderful idea." Kissing the blonde before leaving the room, Xena took a deep breath and headed back towards her daughter.

**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA*** 

"Sam, open the door please."

I sighed hearing Mama's voice, but did as I was asked. I was still coughing a bit and it was getting harder to breath.

"Alright little one, you need to calm down," Mama directed helping me get control of my breathing once again.

"Gabrielle, I'm going to give Sam a bath before dinner!" She called as I sniffed.

"I don't need a bath," I protested as she shook her head at me.

"Don't argue with your mother," she teased before allowing the water to fill the tub. She had managed to build a storage tank outside the bathing room, and the sun warmed the water, making it easy to fill the tub that way.

Quickly stripping me, she helped me into the bath and hummed as she bathed me. "Another tough day?"

"I miss my mom," I said quietly before relaxing into the feeling of her washing my hair.

"I think your mom misses you too," she commented giving me a final rinse.

"My mom isn't missing me, she's not even here," I said sadly as she helped me from the tub and wrapped me in a towel.

"Well, let's get you dressed and then I have a treat for you."

"You do? Even though I'm grounded?"

"Uh-huh, I think you're well enough to eat dinner at the table tonight."

Smiling, I threw my arms around her. "Really? You and me in another room?" I asked pulling the nightgown she provided over my head.

"Well, your mom will be there too." She said brushing out my hair before quickly braiding it.

"No she won't, my mom has never been here. Not really." Sighing, I leaned back into Mama. "I need some new boots," I said quietly, sad at the thought of losing my beloved pair.

"We'll get you measured soon, can't have you running around with no boots now can we?"

I shrugged as she took my hand and led me into the living area. The table was already set and one chair taken. Not making eye contact, I sat down and stared at my bowl. "Smells good," I commented.

"Your yaya made something she thought you might like tonight." Gabrielle tried.

Looking up, I addressed Mama, "I'm not really that hungry, can I go back to my room?"

Mama shook her head, "No, you need to eat, and I will have you know that your yaya's chicken and dumplings are some of the best there is."

"Okay Mama," I took a deep breath as I coughed again and tried a small bite of the food. Mama was right, it was good, and I was hungry.

Finishing my dinner, I had said nothing, instead listening to Mama and Gabrielle discuss their day. It almost reminded me of being back home except that I hadn't been to school and my mom wasn't really here.

Taking a drink of apple cider, I remained quiet and allowed my mind to wander. Wondering if I could teach Yaya how to make my favorite spaghetti, I was brought from my thought by a squeal of delight.

"Sam!" Yaya had walked in with Eve and I sighed again.

"Hey Evie," I waved to her and grinned slightly as she almost jumped out of her skin in delight at seeing me.

Lunging towards me, Mama caught her and moved her chair back. "Sorry Eve, your big sister can't hold you yet."

Eve's fingers went to her mouth and her scarf became tucked under her chin once more. "Sorry Evie," I coughed again. "I don't want you sick little bit."

Laying her head on Mama's shoulder, she just looked at me. "The food was really good Yaya," I said as she sat next to me.

"Glad you liked it."

"Do you think you could try to make my favorite someday?"

"That depends, what is it?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce," I answered watching the blank looks around the table.

"It's noodles covered in ground meat with tomato sauce and seasonings." I explained.

Yaya looked at me, but before she could talk, Gabrielle interrupted. "I'd like to try and make it Sammy. Maybe you could show me what to do."

Looking at her for the first time that night, I shrugged. "Maybe, if you really want to."

Standing up, I hugged Yaya. "Night Yaya, night Evie," I waved to my sister and started to leave the room.

"Sam, you want to lay on the couch for a bit?" Mama asked.

"No, I'm grounded remember?" I said looking at Gabrielle. "I'll just go back to my cell."

"Would you like me to tell you a story tonight?" Gabrielle asked.

Turning once more I looked directly at her, "Like I told you before, Gabrielle, don't make promises you can't keep."

Seeing green eyes flash, Gabrielle stood up and looked at Mama and Yaya, "If you'll excuse us, my daughter and I are going to have a chat."

Bolting for the bedroom, I didn't get far before a wave of coughs hit me. "Okay Sammy, let's go." She said putting her arm around my shoulders and escorting me back to my room.

Tucking me into the bed, Gabrielle sat next to me and brushed the hair from my face, "First things first young lady. I am your mom whether you like that fact or not. You will not call me Gabrielle anymore, nor will you speak to me with such disrespect, are we clear?"

Averting my eyes, I nodded. "Good, because you will not like the outcome if you continue this behavior."

Looking at her again, I sighed. "Now what?"

"Now, you tell me about myself."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I want to hear all about the me that you grew up with. What I'd do when you were sick or worried, how I handled it when you got into trouble, things we did for fun. Anything you want to tell me, I want to hear."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know about her Sammy, I need to know what was so special about this woman you can't let go of in order to give me a chance to love you."

"Are you sure about this? Just because I tell you doesn't mean you're going to be her."

"I know Sam, and I'm not going to be her. No matter what you tell me, I'm still going to be me, but maybe, just maybe, it will help to share her memory."

Scooting over a bit, she laid down with me and I easily tucked myself in to her. "Well, it all started when you and Mama were trying to find a name for me…."

Mama entered the bedroom as Mom continued to laugh. Gasping for air, she finally sat up and brought me with her as I began to cough again. "Oh Sammy, thank you so much. You'll tell me more later?"

I nodded shyly as Mama looked as us, eyebrow raised. "What on earth is going on in here?" She asked.

"Our daughter was just telling me about the confusion the mention of the tooth goddess brought to her class at school."

I grinned as Mama sat on the chair near my bed, "Everyone else called her the tooth fairy, but I was adamant that it was the tooth goddess. Of course it didn't help that Auntie Dite managed to turn a butterfly into a miniature human for one night and allowed me to capture it. One of my first parent/teacher conferences for standing up for my beliefs."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, what did you do?" Mama looked at me again.

"Hit Bryce Henderson so hard his loose tooth went down his throat and then told him the tooth goddess didn't visit crybabies."

Mama chuckled and ruffled my hair, "So, how often were your mom and I called in to your school?"

"I'm not sure, but you were on a first name basis with the principal and all my teachers."

"First name basis?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, in my time, you call people you don't know well by their last name. My last teacher was Mrs. Penway, because she was married, but you both called her by her first name because she called you so much."

"And how much did she call us?" Mama asked. "And what is calling?"

I giggled, "She had you both on speed dial. That means you were in her directory and she just pressed one button to call you. And calling is done on a telephone, it's a device that lets you talk to somebody without being in the same room." I stopped for a minute. "Like carrier pigeons without the birds or the writing." Getting an idea, I grinned. "Could we get some string, and have the blacksmith take some old tin and make some cans?"

"Cans?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, cylindrical containers to hold things, I'll sketch it out if you think she could make them."

"I'm sure she could, but why?"

I turned to look at Mom, "So I can show you what a telephone is."

Shaking her head, Mama smirked and held her hand out to Mom. "Come on, time for this one to get a little rest." She said as I groaned.

"I've rested enough, can't I come out and sit with you on the couch, please?"

Mom bent down and kissed my cheek, "Nope. Your Mama says bed, and in bed you'll stay."

"It's so not fair, even here you back each other up," I muttered.

"See, it's not so different than what you're used to is it?" Mama's eyes twinkled.

"Well, at home you would have let me sit on the couch and rest instead of being in my bedroom all the time." I tried again.

Mama's eyes narrowed, "Even if you were grounded?"

I didn't answer her instead throwing myself back on bed and huffing loudly. "I wanna do something, I'm bored outta my mind." I complained as I coughed slightly.

"You could always write that letter of apology to Cesya," Mom tried.

"I am not apologizing for something I'm not sorry about," I stated once more. "Never mind, I'll just lay here and stare at my wall." I said as I turned to my side trying to hold back unexpected tears.

"Sam," Mom tried.

I didn't respond, instead clinging to the anger that I felt rising once more. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so angry, I just knew that Mama bringing up past punishments and Mom bringing up the apology letter had for some reason hurt my feelings. I didn't understand it, and didn't want to. I merely wanted my life back.

"Sam," this time it was Mama's voice trying to reach me.

Still ignoring them, I burrowed down in my bed and tried to stop the tears that had already started unbidden. Not understanding my state of emotions, I clutched my pillow to me and began to shake as the sobs wracked my body.

Feeling two sets of hands on me, I tried to shake them off, "Leave me alone, just go away and leave me alone." I managed to get out opening my locket and tracing the tiny photo inside through my tears. "I miss you," I whispered to the images before closing the locket and burying my face in my pillow.

"Okay, enough." Mama's voice was stern. Turning me over, she made me sit up before she kneeled in front of the bed. "We are right here. We are not going anywhere, and you need to realize and understand that we are your moms now. Not the women in the locket, or in the journal, or even on your music player, but us. This Xena, this Gabrielle, and we love you Samina. We would go to Tartarus and back for you if we had to, but we are done competing with ourselves. I know this is hard for you, but it's time to move on. You can't go back, little one," she continued, her voice softening. "This is what you have now, and we all have to find a way to make it work."

"I don't want it to work!" I yelled. "I want to go home!" Hearing footsteps outside my door I looked up to see Ephiny holding Eve at arm's length.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I'm tired of being bitten." Placing Eve on the floor, she held up her hand, still bleeding.

"By the gods," Mom muttered turning to pick Eve up.

The anger in me suddenly boiled over, "It's all your fault!" I screamed at Eve, "You're the reason I lost my life! You're why I'm here alone!" Jumping from my bed, I pushed past Mom and a now screaming Eve. Trying to reach the door, I was stopped by Ephiny and quickly taken hold of by Mama.

"Samina," she began.

I turned. "No, it's true and you know it. Michael decided that his God needed a messenger on earth, so Callisto picks you and the gods find out about it and this all starts. This all starts because some angel knocked you up for her redemption!"

Hearing the slap before I felt it, I held my cheek and sank to my knees. "I don't want to forget, I'm scared. What if we can't make this work, then I've lost everything for nothing. It'll all happen all over again."

Crying again, I felt Mama pull me into her arms and rock me. I cried until I had no more tears. Finally stopping, I slowly tried to move and found myself stiff and sore, "Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go rest on the couch now?" I asked.

"No, you're still grounded." She answered helping me to slowly get up and move back to the bed still sniffing.

"Just checking," I whispered as she tucked me into bed where my eyes were closed almost before my head hit the pillow.


	54. Chapter 54

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 54

"How is she?" The bard asked welcoming the warrior on the couch next to her.

"Asleep." Xena answered taking the mug of tea from the table and enjoying its fragrance before taking a sip. "Eve?"

"The same, asleep in our bedroom."

"And Ephiny?"

"At the healer's having her bites looked after. Xena, we have got to do something about Eve biting to get her way." Gabrielle's eyes mirrored the concern in the blue eyes now looking at her.

"I know. I'm just so tired Gabrielle." Leaning her head against the back of the couch, she replaced the mug on the table before pulling off her boots and lying down on the couch. Putting her head in her lover's lap, she sighed.

"We have one biting everyone who tells her no, and another one who slips into anger every time we seem to be making progress."

Brushing Xena's hair absently, Gabrielle took a deep breath before responding. "Sam reminds me of how I was, after Hope... I felt so lost, so dead inside that nothing seemed to help. I didn't want the help, I was afraid that there was nothing left for me to live for. You were gone, I hated myself for what had happened…" the woman trailed off as blue eyes turned to look at her again.

"You pulled into yourself like Sam does, and I turned to anger…"

"Like Sam does," Gabrielle finished.

"Yeah, we're quite a pair to parent aren't we my bard?" Xena chuckled.

"Oh yeah, don't think life will ever be boring with the children we have." Gabrielle agreed. "So what do we do?"

"I'll ask mother what she did to finally stop me from biting, as for Sam, we are her moms and she's just going to have to accept that. We parent her and don't let her push us away anymore."

"I think we need to stop trying to appease her memories as well." Gabrielle stated. "We're the parents she has now, and the fact that we may have done something differently in her time, well, that's not how it is now."

"Agreed," the warrior sighed deeply as she yawned. "Now, if it would just work that easily when we try to implement it that would be great."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Opening one eye, I groaned. My head was pounding and my eyes felt swelled as well. "Mama?" I croaked.

"Right here little one," Mama reassured me. "Here, drink this, you'll feel better."

Feeling a cup at my lips, I opened and slowly downed the liquid inside. Opening my eyes fully, I looked over and saw both of my moms staring at me.

Sitting up, I put my back against the wall and sighed, "Am I in trouble?"

Mom chuckled, "Oh you haven't been out of trouble for a few days now Sammy. However, we have a special surprise for you this morning."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" I asked.

Mama shook her head and elbowed Mom, but before she could speak there was a knock at the door. Mom left to answer it and returned with Talia.

"Hi Sam," she smiled at me and I slowly wiggled my fingers in reply.

"Hi Talia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your Mama tells me that you need measured for some new clothes and boots."

I shook my head, "The boots, I guess so, but not the clothes. They're fine."

I heard Mama sigh as Mom shook her head. Opening my drawer, she pulled out everything except for two t-shirts, my pair of sweats, and my hooded sweatshirt. "All these are getting too little for you Sammy. We're going to have Talia make new clothes that incorporate some of these."

"No, you can't, I have to keep my clothes. What am I going to wear?" I asked, panicking as yet another part of home was being taken from me.

"You will wear the outfit your Mama had made for you, and when these things are ready, you can wear them." Mom's voice was firm and I tried to bolt from the bed to grab my clothes, but Mama had a firm grip on me and I never had a chance.

Pulling my knees up, I wrapped my arms around them and put my head down watching as Talia took my beloved jeans and began nodding as Mom talked to her. Once more I felt the pain of losing my past and there was nothing I could do about the seeming injustice.

"No dresses or skirts," I muttered.

Looking at me, Talia smiled, "What was that Sam?"

"I said I won't wear dresses, skirts, or the wonder bras you have around here. I want pants and a real top."

Looking a bit confused, I stopped the questions before they left her mouth. "I want shirts like the ones Mom gave you, and similar pants if you can do it."

Talia nodded and motioned for me to stand up.

My smile fell as Mom took my clothes from her and left the room only to return moments later. I stood on a chair as Talia measured and prodded me, finally allowing her to measure me for my boots. Showing her my socks, she nodded to make sure I'd be able to wear them without the boots becoming too tight.

"I'll make sure that your dagger fits perfectly Sam." Talia smiled as she left my room.

"That was a dirty trick, giving her my clothes," I huffed climbing back on my bed.

"You need clothes that fit you," Mama started.

"And as your moms, it's our job to see you get them." Mom finished.

"You didn't even give me a choice on what to give her," I protested. "You should have at least let me pick what to give her."

"We are the parents Sam," Mama said brushing the hair from my face, "it wasn't your decision to make."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Throwing the new clothes on my bed I stifled a scream. There was one everyday skirt, and a fancier skirt for ceremonies along with the 2 pairs of pants and 3 tops I had requested. The new boots were already by the bed and I had been informed that I would be heading back to school tomorrow.

Hearing tentative footsteps, I tried to swallow my anger at seeing the skirts and turned to find Eve toddling into the room.

"Sam," she grinned at me and I sighed.

Ever since she'd moved back home, I'd had a constant shadow and it was getting old fast. "Hey little bit," I greeted her as she looked at the clothing on my bed.

"Damn," she said before dropping to her knees and crawling towards a toy left by her crib.

"You said it Evie," I commented.

Heavier footsteps entered my room and I turned to glare at Mama, "I thought I said no skirts. I won't wear them."

Mama glared back and added the eyebrow for good measure. "And I told you that we are your parents and you will wear what we get for you. You may not like skirts, but there will be some times that they are required, and you will wear them."

Turning from her, I moved my lip into a pout. Ever since I'd been sick, they'd gotten even stricter with me. Every other sentence reminded me that they were the moms and I wasn't in charge, it was getting on my nerves and I wondered when my mouth would finally let them know just how I was feeling before my brain could stop it.

"You need to get dressed and put the rest of your clothes away," Mama instructed. "We have an errand to do before meeting your mom and Yaya for dinner."

Growling, I pulled on one of the tops and pants before tugging on the new boots. It did feel good not to be so constricted in my clothing and Talia had done a nice job of incorporating my jeans into the pant design. Still, I felt as if I'd lost a part of me when the clothes had disappeared and I brushed away a hot tear thinking about how my favorite t-shirt would never be seen again.

Grabbing my staff from the corner of my room, I finally made my way into the living area and glowered until Mama noticed me.

"Staring at me like that will only get you into trouble Samina," Mama stated calmly.

Willing myself to relax, I sighed, "So what errand do we need to do?"

"You are going to apologize to Cesya in person and offer to help her at the clinic for two weeks after school each day."

"No I'm not!" I tensed again, and scowled, "I told you, I'm not sorry about what happened."

Mama crossed the room before I knew what had happened, turned me sideways and landed a few hard swats to my backside. Leaning down, she held my eyes in her own, "You disrespected an adult, a valued member of this tribe, you will apologize and you will suffer the consequences."

"Mama said never to apologize unless you meant it," I countered.

"I AM your Mama, and I am telling you that you will apologize Samina." Mama's eyes flashed and I swallowed hard realizing that I had just lost my first battle with this newest version of my mama.

Grumbling, I nodded shortly and followed her as she picked up Eve and led us from the hut. Reaching the healer's I dragged my feet and refused to move once outside the door.

"If you don't move, I will move you and you will not like it," Mama whispered in my ear.

Shaking my head, I sniffed, and finally managed to force myself to enter the healer's hut. The woman was standing with her back to us at a tall table, pounding something in a pestle and mortar. "Cesya?"

Stopping from what she was doing, the woman turned and casually leaned back on the table. "Well, imagine finding you here. Xena," she nodded to Mama before smiling at Eve. "What can I do for you, princess?"

Feeling the shove from Mama's hand, I looked at the toes of my new boots before looking up at her again, "I came to apologize for what happened the other day and to tell you that I'm available after school for the next two weeks to help you in any way you want around the clinic."

She nodded, "I accept your offer of help, now for the apology Sam, I'm waiting."

"I already…" I stammered as she looked at me. "Fine, I'm sorry you're so rotten at defending yourself that I managed to beat you up and tie you to a chair." I huffed.

Feeling Mama's hand on my shoulder, I stiffened. Feeling her lean down, she once again whispered in my ear, "Try again little one, and this time get it right."

Turning back to Cesya, I once again looked at the ground, "I mean, that is," taking a deep breath I once again looked at her. "I'm sorry for treating you so disrespectfully the other day when you were just trying to help me."

"Samina," Mama's voice was stern and I finally gave in.

"I apologize for tying you to the chair and gagging you. It showed poor judgment on my part and I never should have done it. You are a respected member of this tribe and I should have done as you asked and not tried to fight you."

Holding out her arm to me, I slowly did the same, "Apology accepted, princess, I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow after school."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied before feeling the grip on my shoulder tighten as Mama turned me towards the door.

The only person talking as we headed toward the dining hall was Eve. She'd occasionally yell out the names of people she knew or make animal noises. I was still mad about having to apologize and knew that Mama would be having some sort of chat with me about my apology when we got back to the hut that night.

Entering the dining hall, I waved to Daria and Zivah, moving to join them at their table. "Mama, please, I want to eat with my friends."

Mama merely shook her head, "You're eating with your family tonight Sam."

"I want to eat with my friends though," I protested. "Haven't we been together enough?"

"This is not a discussion Sam, you're eating with us, now come on."

Never releasing her grip, Mama steered me towards the table where Mom and Yaya already sat. Huffing I threw myself into a chair and ignored everyone, instead focusing on the wall behind Yaya's left ear.

"Sam, how was your day?" Yaya asked trying to engage me in conversation.

I shrugged, "Okay if you like having your clothes picked out for you, apologizing to somebody you beat fair and square, and aren't even allowed to say hello to your friends."

Mama stood and handed Eve to Mom, "Gabrielle, Sam and I are heading back to the hut, have a tray sent over with our meal please. Mom, I'm sorry about this."

Once more placing her hand on my shoulder, she gave it a hard squeeze and I slowly stood and followed her without a word towards home.

Entering the hut, Mama led me toward the table where we ate our meals when we didn't have to eat in the dining hall. Pulling out one of the straight backed chairs, she moved it so it wasn't near anything and sat down. Motioning for me, she grabbed my hands and pulled me to her once I was close enough.

"Why are we here Sam?" She asked.

"Because you got knocked up with a reincarnated soul, the gods got pissed, and the Fates decided to screw with my life." I answered haughtily.

I never felt the tug that brought me over her lap, but I certainly felt her palm as it made itself known on my upturned backside. Finally stopping, she stood me up again.

"Why are we here Sam?" She asked again.

Still not ready to give in, my brain decided to speak before I could censor myself, "Because you're NOT my mama."

I found myself once more over her lap, trying to squirm out of reach from the first swat. Finally feeling the barrage stopping, I was once more brought to my feet.

"Why are we here Sam?" Mama's voice was still calm and I sniffed and rubbed my backside before looking at her.

"Because my behavior has been unacceptable this afternoon," I finally admitted.

Mama nodded and held my chin in her hands, "No matter your position in this tribe, you are a child and you do not act so disrespectfully towards adults. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered quietly.

Nodding, Mama pulled me over her lap a last time and easily removed my new pants before she finished making her point.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Handing Eve to her daughter, Cyrene looked around the hut, "Well, everything is still in one piece," she teased. "I take it you managed to make your point?"

"Yes, Mom, I managed to make my point." The warrior answered kissing her youngest daughter before allowing her to play in her play pen.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

"She'll be along in a bit and your food will be along with her," the woman answered sitting down as her daughter did the same.

"So how much of a point did you need to make?"

"Remember the summer I turned twelve and decided to answer all of your questions with a shrug?"

The older woman nodded and smiled, "I remember."

"Well, we had about a four shrug discussion."

Laughing Cyrene moved from the chair to sit next to her daughter on the couch, "Glad to see I made the impression I wanted to."

Grinning, Xena took her mother's hand in her own, "Oh yeah, you made quite the impression that year."

"About like the impression you're going to be making on Sam this year." Cyrene acknowledged. "She's going to push you and Gabrielle as hard as she can little one," the woman stopped and brushed a strand of wayward hair from the warrior's face. "She's hurting and she's going to lash out at the safest people in her life, the two of you."

The warrior sighed and placed her head on her mother's shoulder, "Was I this much trouble?"

"No dear," Cyrene reassured her, "you were much worse."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I had been back in school almost a week now and was totally over being back. The first day had been nice seeing my friends again, but by day five, I was ready for a phone call home. Sighing, I realized that would never happen again and then shuddered thinking about how this set of parents would react to a phone call home.

Feeling a nudge in my side, I started. "What?" I stared at Zivah, who pointed toward Marah.

"You were asked a question." Zivah hissed.

Looking at the teacher I stood and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was the question?"

"I asked if you wanted to go along on the next overnight hunting trip. You usually have to be a bit older, but Daria assures me that you would be an asset on the trip."

Smiling, I nodded. "I'd love to go, when is it?" I asked excitedly.

"In two days, ask your mothers and make sure it's okay."

"Thank you Marah," Turning, I ran all the way to Mom's official business hut, running inside before the guards could even move.

"But why not? Marah said they don't usually ask kids my age, but Daria told her I'd be fine. Why can't I go?" I was now glaring at my blonde mother wondering why this version of her seemed to want to do nothing more than make my life miserable.

"You're still grounded Sam and you won't be done with your chores for Cesya yet." Mom's voice was firm.

"That's not fair, she probably won't ask again and I'll have to go with the babies."

Mom turned to glare at me, "Aren't you supposed to be helping out Cesya right now?"

"So what if I am? I'm missing a great trip because of her."

Feeling a tug to my ear, I jumped as her free hand made contact with my backside, "You are the one responsible for not going on this trip Samina. You are grounded because of your actions, it is not Cesya's fault that you are not going."

Sniffing, I rubbed my bottom and my ear as I glared at Mom. "Now, you need to get to Cesya's and apologize for being late."

"You're not my…."

I was cut off as Mom took my wrist and sat down on the chair in front of her, pulling me over her lap. A dozen swats later and I was slowly on my way to the healer's hut wondering what on earth had happened to the mothers I'd become used to here.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumbled walking into the clinic.

"No problem, rough day at school?"

I shrugged, "Not really, I just wanted to go on the hunting trip the younger girls are going on in two days, but my mom said no."

"You mean the one for the 12 & 13 year olds?"

I turned and nodded, "Yeah, that's the one."

"And how is it that you were asked to go at your age?" She stopped wrapping bandages and looked at me as she leaned on a table.

"Daria told Marah that I'd be an asset on the trip." I shrugged ruefully. "Not that it matters."

Cesya nodded, "Well, I guess you'll just have to help me out those two days then."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I really am sorry I tied you up, I was just so angry at my moms for leaving me again."

"It's forgiven, but I guess I must have forgotten to tell you that I'll need your help when I go on the camping trip in two days. I need to gather more herbs and plants and wanted to show you which ones they are."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Healer's oath, but it has to be okay with Xena and Gabrielle."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks to everyone who are following and have added this to their favorites list.

Hope you are all enjoying it.


	55. Chapter 55

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 55

I had happily packed the satchel my moms gave me for my last birthday and made sure I had my knife, boot dagger, and staff as I headed into the other room. Sitting at the table, I took the porridge Mom offered without a word and quickly ate as Mama finished getting ready.

They were allowing me to go on the hunting trip as long as I helped Cesya when she needed me to and obeyed all the directions. Despite my protests, Mama had decided to come along just in case, and I couldn't decide if I should be happy that she wanted to be with me or upset that she didn't trust me.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Mama asked Mom for the third time that morning.

Laughing, Mom nodded as she held Eve, "Yes, Xena. Eve and I will be fine. Mom promised to show me a few tricks to stop the biting, apparently they worked with you, occasionally."

Shaking her head, Mama leaned down to kiss Eve on the cheek and then Mom on the lips. "Love you and we'll see you in a couple of days."

"You'd better warrior," Mom turned her eyes to me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Sammy, have a good time."

"I will, thanks for letting me go." Hugging her quickly I ran out of the hut and towards the school knowing Mama would have no trouble catching up to me.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"No," sighing, I took the rope from Fiannah and showed her the knot once more, "like this, otherwise your game will get away."

Nodding, she tried again and I smiled, "Nice job."

"Thanks Sam, how did you learn all this stuff?"

My eyes moved towards Mama who was helping set up camp.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you are so lucky Xena's your mom."

Ignoring the comment, which I'd heard at least ten times that day, I moved on and finally made my way to Cesya. "Need anything?"

"Not yet Sam, you go have fun with your friends."

Smiling, I nodded and ran toward the tent I would be sharing with Zivah and Daria.

"So, do you have to go do your punishment stuff with Cesya?" Daria asked.

I grinned and lay back on my bedroll, "Nope, she said to have fun with my friends."

Zivah grinned and laid back next to me, "So, I say we figure out a way to bring back the most game to supply to tonight's dinner."

Daria had laid on her side, head propped on her hand. "Oh, that won't be hard, we've got the princess on our team."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Remember girls, snares only." I sighed and raised my hand. "Yes Sam?" Marah looked at me once more.

"We are allowed to dispatch the poor animals once we get them in the snares right? You don't want us to bring them back to camp alive do you?"

Marah sighed, again, and I saw that familiar look Mrs. Penway used to give me. "If you are able to take care of the animals at the sight please do so, otherwise please signal for an adult and we'll come and help you."

I nodded, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

Marah shook her head and tried to smile, "Okay then, good luck and we'll meet back here in three candlemarks."

Picking up my dressing knives, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Do not do anything you shouldn't," Mama warned.

"Yes Mama, I understand." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "This isn't my first time to find and dispatch game on my own, you know."

Mama's eyes bored into me, "Well, it's theirs, so behave."

Nodding, I turned and grabbed my staff as we headed towards the area where I had set the most snares.

"Not going with her?" Cesya's voice was quiet.

"Not in a way that she'll know," the warrior answered with a grin as she did an easy flip and took to the trees.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Skinning the last of the game we'd caught, I rinsed everything in the stream and stopped. Daria began to say something and I held up my hand to quiet her. Tensing, the hairs on the back of my neck went up and I began to feel uneasy. Tossing the rabbit into the basket with the other rabbit and four game birds, I moved slightly and then looked upward.

"Damn it Mama, you scared the Tartarus outta me," I protested as she flipped out of the tree above me.

Daria and Zivah backed up in awe as I scowled, "Why didn't you let me know you were here earlier?"

"Get close to me," The urgency in her voice stopped the argument on my lips and I nodded, moving towards Mama as my friends did the same.

"Xena what's…" Daria's question was cut off when a blue shimmer of light began to materialize in front of us.

"What do you want Ares?" Mama's voice was low.

"No hello first Xena?" Ares smirked. "What about you, little warrior, don't you have a hello for your old uncle here?"

"What are you talking about Ares?" I asked.

He smiled at me and scratched his beard before answering, "It's amazing what one can find out by bribing the right people or eavesdropping at just the right moments."

"Or?"

"Or reading someone's personal diary," he smirked.

"Bastard."

"Now, now little warrior, what would your mommies say to such language."

"Probably that it wasn't harsh enough," Mama's voice was deep as she eyed the god warily.

"What do you want with my daughter Ares?"

"Same thing I wanted last time," he moved close to Mama and smiled ferally at her. "Pledge her allegiance to me and I'll make all the problems with Eve just go away."

I snorted, "Right, and Aphrodite willingly wears white in the winter."

Glaring at me, he turned to look at me and stroked his beard once more, "Come on little warrior, surely you have some good memories of me. The dagger for one," he tried.

"You didn't give me the dagger, Ares." I stepped next to Mama. "It was my uncle, and you are not my uncle."

"Come on Ares, there has to be a reason you're trespassing on Amazon lands." Mama encouraged. "It can't just be to chat." Her voice was like silk and I watched as Ares reacted to it.

"Well, let's just say that once your youngest is a true member of your entire family, something unexpected will happen that will certainly help your cause with my lesser minded siblings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Bending down, he whispered in my ear, "You'll find out, child of the gods." Before disappearing in a flash of blue.

Pulling my dagger from my boot, I threw it at the farthest tree I knew I could hit. "Watching the dagger slice into the wood and stick, I stomped towards it and pulled it out. "What the hell did he mean by all that?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Mama responded as I rejoined her and my friends. "What did he mean, child of the gods?"

I shook my head, "I wish I knew. It's what Kassandra calls me."

"Kassandra, the Amazon with the sight?"

I nodded, "Yes. She said I was the one the gods should be worried about, not Eve."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She demanded.

I shrugged, "I wrote it in my diary and then got distracted that day. I meant to tell you and Mom, but just forgot."

"Damn it, Sam, things like that can't be forgotten." She scolded.

"I'm just a kid, I forget things," I protested. "Sorry I'm not perfect."

Mama took me by the shoulders and bent to look into my eyes, "I don't expect you to be perfect Samina and you know that. I only expect you to make sure to share any information regarding the gods and our family."

Sighing, I nodded as she kissed the top of my head and let me go.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Entering camp, we placed the game basket in front of Marah. "What did you find girls?" She asked.

"Two rabbits, four game birds, and three fish," I replied. "Along with some wild mushrooms, onions, and carrots."

"Oh and don't forget the garlic and thyme," Zivah commented.

Looking into our basket Marah looked at us once more, "You found all this by yourselves?"

We nodded, "Yes," Daria answered for us.

"How?" She demanded.

Feeling myself bristle, I stepped forward. "Well, let's see, snares caught the rabbits and the fowl. I caught the fish in the stream."

"With what, your bare hands?"

Zivah nodded excitedly and stepped forward, "That's exactly what she did. One minute she was standing like a statue in the water, the next minute, bam, flying fish."

"You're trying to tell me that you actually caught fish with no line?"

I nodded, "Yeah, can't you?"

Her face clouded and she stepped towards me, "Tell me how you caught the fish Sam."

"I told you, with my hands!" I was beginning to boil and took a step back starting to breathe deeply.

"Nobody can catch fish that way!" She yelled.

"I can," Mama's voice was deep and her eyebrow was raised. "I taught Sam to do it as well. I'd be happy to show you, if you like."

Marah backed down immediately, "No, that's alright, thanks anyway Xena."

Nodding, Mama turned and gently squeezed my shoulder before walking towards Cesya.

Sitting in my tent, I grinned as Zivah and Daria finally returned. "Is it done?"

They nodded and smiled, "I never would have thought of that." Daria admitted.

"Well, sometimes you just have to think outside the box," I answered as we laid down to finally sleep.

Hearing screams, we all moaned and sat up slowly. It seemed as if we'd just gone to bed before being awakened. Poking our heads out of the tent I quickly pulled my head back in the tent and buried my face in my bedrolls. "The gods, look at her." I gasped.

Poking their heads out of the tent, they quickly pulled back in and joined me in laughter, "They look good on her." Daria gasped as Zivah nodded.

"I never knew fish guts could have such comedic value," Zivah added.

Catching our breath, we heard Marah yelling for all of us to come to the center of the camp. Slowly crawling out of the tent, we avoided even looking for Mama. I figured she was already out scouting the area, since the sun had been up at least half a candle mark. I truly hoped I wasn't forced to look her in the eye until Marah was cleaned up.

"I want to know who is responsible for this, this prank," Marah demanded as she pulled fish guts from her hair.

Looking at each other we all shrugged as she began to pace in front of us, "Let me make this perfectly clear, if the guilty party does not admit to what they've done, then you will all suffer. Now who did this?"

I raised my hand and waited.

"Sam? You did this?"

I shook my head, "No, I just wanted to suggest that you might want to get cleaned up before we have any more uninvited guests." I pointed to the small mountain lion cub following the smell of the fish. "I figure his mama is around here somewhere and I doubt if we'd want to take her on."

Screaming once more, Marah headed toward the lake as the camp broke into laughter.

Hearing footsteps, we all stopped laughing as Mama came into sight. "I heard screams, what happened?"

"Marah had a basket of fish guts dumped on her this morning," Cesya supplied as she joined us from her tent.

"Who did it?" Mama asked.

Cesya looked at all of us and shook her head, "Nobody seems to know."

Mama flicked her hand and everyone lined up in front of her, she began pacing like a general in front of us and I hoped beyond hope that she would just drop the matter. I should have known better however, as she stopped and looked at me, "Did you put the fish guts over Marah's tent?"

I shook my head, "No Mama. I didn't put them there."

She nodded before continuing, "Did you have anything to do with the idea of putting them there?"

Gulping, I nodded slightly. "Zivah, Daria, did you set the basket up?"

Both nodded.

"Cesya, I'm going to take these three and have a nice long chat with them. Tell Marah we'll be back before nightfall."

Cesya nodded as Mama turned to us once more, "Get dressed, grab your weapons and packs and get ready to move out."

Running over each other we headed back to the tent to do as we were told.

Following Mama into the woods, I grasped my staff tightly. She made sure that I had it with me before we left and as we walked I had noticed her scanning the trees and ground for something. Finally stopping, she told us to stay put and flipped into a large tree. A few moments later three long braches fell to the ground and she followed.

"Sam, take the girls and go find our breakfast. I'll get a fire going and will be ready when you get back."

Nodding, I made sure we all had enough arrows with us, glad that she had insisted on that weapon as well. Knowing that my friends had never hunted this way, I showed them the way Mama had taught me so long ago back home.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Guys if you aren't quiet we're never going to bag anything."

"Sorry, but it's hard," Daria whined as her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, I know." Smiling, I had an idea. "Come on, I know what we can have for breakfast."

We finally had caught breakfast and gotten back to Mama. Tossing the fish in front of her I grinned, "Fish okay?"

She shook her head and gave a half smile at me, "Sure, but you need to clean them."

"What are we going to cook them in?" Zivah asked.

Daria grinned, "Oh Zivah, you are about to learn one of Xena's many skills by way of trial by fire."

We had finished our breakfast and Mama had finally finished making staffs from the branches she'd thrown from the tree. Snuffing out the fire, I stood and made a quick trip to the bushes advising my friends to do the same. I had a feeling we were going to be doing boot camp warrior princess style and I wanted to be ready.

Tossing the staffs to Zivah and Daria, Mama kept the third for herself. "Follow me girls," she directed flipping into a tree.

Sighing, I did the same and waited for my friends. "Guys, come on. She's not going to wait much longer and I don't want to have to catch up."

"How do we get up there?" Daria asked.

"Are you Amazons are not?" I yelled back, "Just do it."

Flipping back to the ground, Mama patiently showed Daria and Zivah how to get into the tree and then began our lesson in proper Amazon tree walking.

"Xena, wait please," Zivah called from two branches below us. "I can't do it, it's too hard with the staff."

Mama lowered herself onto the branch next to Zivah, "You can do this. Now, just focus on the branch you want to reach, hold your staff this way, no like this," Mama helped her move it into the proper position, "And then jump." Giving Zivah a helping start on the jump, she finally made it and grinned.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did," Mama smiled at her and then began to move once more. "We'll get down soon, be ready."

We were once more on the ground, and running behind Mama. I felt like my lungs were going to burst as she taught us tactical maneuvers using the trees and bushes as cover. Finally stopping, Mama smirked as we collapsed behind her.

"Xena," Daria gasped. "What exactly are we going to be doing today?"

Mama grinned, "Practicing what it truly means to be an Amazon warrior." She sat down in front of us. "For some reason, I don't remember practical jokes being the usual fair for these overnight camping trips."

Saying nothing else, she waited for us. Finally I sighed, "It was my idea. I was upset that she doubted how we got the fish. She implied that we were lying about it and had cheated."

Mama nodded and stood once more, handing out some trail mix to us as we all began to walk further into the woods. "And the way to protest that was to put a basket of fish guts over her tent flap?"

Zivah sighed this time, "I guess not, but it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You will find girls, that not all ideas are as good as they seem." She remarked before running again, "Keep up!"

Collapsing again, we were panting heavily while Mama started another fire. "Okay girls, time to help me get the birds diced and on sticks."

Nodding, I unrolled the hunting knives in their leather case and with Daria and Zivah's help, managed to get the birds cut down and stuck onto branches by the time the fire was ready. Propping the sticks over the fire, we once more collapsed on the ground as Mama leaned against a large tree.

"You did nice bagging these birds with the bows and arrows," Mama began.

"Only because you helped us, I've never been able to hit the broad side of a barn with a bow and arrow before," Zivah admitted.

Mama smiled, "Sometimes you just have to work a bit harder for something you really want."

Daria nodded, "Yeah, or have the warrior princess show you the right way to do it." She smirked.

"What does that mean?" Mama asked watching as Ziva turned the birds over the fire.

"Just that we've never even been taught the proper way to hunt a moving target before. I mean Marah tries I guess, and Eponin helps out sometimes, but until you showed me, I really didn't have a clue."

Mama merely nodded as she relaxed against the tree, "So, tell me what type of training have you had?"

Daria thought for a moment, "Well, there's staff training, but we aren't nearly as good as Sam is, and then bow and arrow, and some basic hunting and fighting skills."

Turning the birds, Zivah started to chuckle, "Basic fighting skills is right. Remember how Sam answered Marah's question about what to do if you're met on the road by attackers?"

Xena, wondering what her daughter could have said waited until the girls looked at each other and Zivah began, "Number one, if you can run, run."

"Number two, if you can't run, surrender, then run." Daria continued.

"Number three, let them fight each other while you run." Zivah smirked.

"Number four, talk your way out of it and then run," Daria finished in giggles.

Turning to look at me, they repeated in unision, "It's wisdom before weapons."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled at Mama and saw that she was smiling back at me, "It's nice to know that you do listen to your mom and me occasionally."

Standing, I moved to sit next to her and not caring that my friends were there, turned to give her a hug. "Love you Mama," I whispered before standing and acting like I needed to help with lunch.

**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA****BARD***XENA** *

Getting up off the ground yet again, I resumed the sparring with Mama. She was taking all of us on at once and I had been whacked across the backside with her makeshift staff so many times, my backside was throbbing. I knew Daria and Zivah were getting the same treatment so I continued the lesson Mama was giving us.

Stopping for a minute, she showed us a series of complex moves and asked us to repeat them. Finally getting the combination she smiled at me and then urged me to help Daria while she helped Zivah.

Finally getting the moves down to her standards for our first time, she had us spar with her once more, building the lesson again and making sure our backsides knew exactly how she felt about pranks.

**XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA****BARD***XENA** *

Finally walking into camp, our homemade baskets filled with the small wild pig we had killed and butchered, felt wonderful. Putting the meat down in front of the fire, we turned in unison and headed towards our tent.

"Stop," Marah's voice was irate. "What is this and where have you been all day?"

"It's a small wild pig that we bagged for the stew pot tonight," I told her. "And we've been out with the warrior princess being punished for what happened this morning."

"How on earth did the three of you bring down a wild pig?"

"With a bow and arrow," Daria stepped up now, putting her hand on my arm to stop the retort she knew was forming. "Xena taught us the proper way to shoot a moving target. We managed to get game birds for lunch and this for tonight."

Marah bristled a bit and motioned for us to stand in front of her. "You have yet to be punished for that prank girls," She began.

"Marah, they have been punished, quite thoroughly by me," Mama's voice was deep and brokered no arguments.

"You, you punished them? And you are you to do so?"

"I'm that one's mother, this one's aunt, and according to this one's mother, her parent in absetia. Who are you to question how I punish my children?"

"The leader of this trip and the only Amazon here with authority to punish them," Marah spit back. "I will punish them myself."

Mama bit back a retort and quietly walked to Marah and whispered in her ear. The woman blushed a bit before nodding and following Mama from the camp site towards the woods.

Returning a brief time later, Mama nodded to Marah who looked as if she could spit nails. "We have decided to let the queen know what transpired here and that any additional punishment will come from her directive if she deems it necessary."

"In the meantime," Mama began. "Sam, tomorrow you will be with Cesya helping her the majority of the day. Daria and Zivah, you'll be with me learning the finer points of a few skills you need."

Sighing, I nodded, knowing that keeping me away from my friends was Mama's compromise to Marah wanting our backsides, especially mine. Glad that we'd be able to plead our case to Mom about already being punished, I turned and finally dragged myself back to my tent.


	56. Chapter 56

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 56

"Little One, time to wake up," Mama's voice was calm and she kissed my forehead as she gently shook me.

"Five more minutes," I whined.

"Nope, breakfast, then time to head out with Cesya. Be sure to bring an extra pouch for the herbs and plants."

"Mama, please…." I trailed off as I started to fall asleep again.

"I can always give you an early morning bath," Mama whispered.

Sitting up, I slowly opened one eye, "I'm up, I'm up. No need for violence."

Chuckling, she ruffled my hair, "You are so your mother's daughter."

Grinning at the familiar phrase, I quickly got ready and left the comfort of the tent to join Mama and Cesya around the fire. The sun had barely risen, and I knew my friends would be up shortly after I left. Smiling at the thought, I quickly ate and finished getting ready to head out with the healer.

"Sam, you alright?"

Turning, I looked up from my pile of herbs and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Marah and how it went so wrong between her and me," I sat down on the forest floor and crossed my legs. "The first day of class I actually enjoyed her, but after that sparring match…" I trailed off. "I really screwed up doing that didn't I?"

Cesya left her own pile of herbs and plants to move next to me. "Everyone makes mistakes growing up Sam, it's part of learning. How you handle the mistakes and what you learn from them are what matters."

Smiling at her I nodded, "That's what Mama told me too."

"I knew I liked that warrior for a reason," Cesya teased as we moved to sort the herbs and move on to the next item on her list.

Reaching camp, I helped Cesya unpack our bounty before heading to my tent. Working on a small project, I finally finished and upon emerging from the tent, went to find Marah before Mama came back.

Finding the woman near a group of girls practicing tying snares, I interrupted. "Excuse me, Marah, could I speak with you privately in my tent please?"

Turning to look at me, she glared but gave a curt nod. Following me into the tent, she finally spoke, "What do you want Sam?"

"To offer you a deal," bending over, I picked up an arrow shaft that I had stripped and handed it to her. "I will take full responsibility for what happened to you yesterday if you allow Daria and Zivah's punishment with Xena to be all they receive."

Looking at the shaft and back to me, I saw her face soften a bit. "Are you offering what I think you are?"

I nodded, "Yes, you're right Marah. I deserve this punishment and willingly submit to you for it."

Turning the arrow over in her hands, she looked down at me once more and gave a slight nod, "I accept your terms Sam. Prepare yourself."

Taking a deep breath, I piled the bedrolls as high as I could before lowering my pants and laying over them. I didn't have to wait long for Marah to exact her punishment. Finally stopping, she helped me to stand and looked at me as I simply allowed my pants to slide to my feet.

"You accepted your punishment like a true Amazon, Princess," handing me the arrow shaft, she then left the tent as I collapsed on the bedrolls and finally allowed the tears to come.

"Oh great Hera!" I heard Daria's voice before I opened my eyes. "What in Hades happened Sam?"

"I made a deal with Marah, you and Zivah don't have to worry about any other punishment. I took it all upon myself, after all, it was my idea." Wincing, I rolled to my side to see Zivah and Daria still staring at my backside.

"What?"

"I can see the weals through those underclothes you wear," Zivah said. "Xena is going to have kittens."

I laughed at Zivah's choice of words, "Really, of all the things to say, you pick kittens?"

Zivah giggled then as she sat down, "Well, I was taken by surprise by the state of your backside."

Looking around the tent, I was about to ask where Daria went when she entered the tent with Cesya.

"I thought you might need something for those weals, come on Zivah, let's go distract Xena. I'd at least like to eat before she kills Marah."

Standing, Zivah nodded good naturedly, "Yeah, no point in letting Marah die on an empty stomach."

"Hey guys, wait." I groaned as I rolled back onto my stomach. "Not a word to my mother, I mean it. I don't want her to know."

Daria snorted, "Tell you what princess, we won't say anything, but your mama is going to know. She's the warrior princess remember?"

Hearing them leave the tent, I whimpered as Cesya lowered my underwear. "She really gave you a workout, what did she use?"

"An arrow shaft I'd stripped," I put my head in the furs in front of me and bit down as the healer began applying an ointment to the weals. "How bad is it?"

"I hope Marah has made peace with her gods."

"And why would Marah need to make peace with her gods?" I heard Mama hiss as she emitted a low growl before speaking, "I am going to kill her…that self-righteous… "

The unmistakable sound of her sword being removed from its sheath was next and I tried to stand, but couldn't. "I'll be right back."

"Mama no!" I finally yelled managing to get to my feet. Grabbing a blanket, I wrapped it around my waist and followed her. Exiting the tent, I noticed that she already had Marah against the tree in the middle of the camp, her sword under the woman's chin.

Finally reaching her, I saw the fear in Marah's eyes and the darkness in Mama's. In that moment, I finally began to really understand who Xena the warlord had been.

Noticing the complete silence of the camp as everyone watched the scene, I saw Cesya join Zivah and Daria near the flap of our tent and nodded to them. Moving slowly, I finally spoke. "Mama, Mama, please," placing my hand on her shoulder I saw some of her tension dissipate.

"She cannot get away with this Sam," Mama finally looked towards me briefly.

"Mama, let me explain first, please." Moving my hand to the wrist that held her sword I sighed in relief as she slowly nodded and finally released Marah.

"We are far from done Marah," Mama growled before sheathing her sword. Turning, she easily lifted me, cradling me to her chest keeping my sore bottom towards the ground. Putting my arms around her neck, I allowed myself to the comfort of her shoulder as we crossed the camp once more, everyone parting to allow us to pass without a word.

Nodding, Mama helped me to lay back down on my sleeping rolls before sheathing her sword once more.

Sitting next to me, Mama finally spoke, "Sam, what in Tartarus happened here?"

"I gave Marah her punishment Mama," my tears finally began and she gently pulled my head into her lap. Finally able to get the tears under control, I spoke once more. "The prank was my idea, and she had the right to punish me as well. You and Mom are always telling me that I need to lead by example, that I can't expect anyone else to do something I wouldn't do myself."

"But this, little one, why?" Mama stroked my hair and I spoke on a wavering voice.

"It was the right thing to do Mama." No longer able to control myself, I began sobbing once more and allowed Mama to comfort me the best she could without moving me.

Finally cried out, I simply relaxed in the sensation of Mama stroking my hair and humming to me. I knew it would be time to eat soon and hoped that Zivah or Daria had brought a skirt with them, I knew there was no way I'd be wearing pants for a while.

Hearing voices, I didn't bother moving as the girls and Cesya finally re-entered the tent. "Wow, you should hear everyone talking," Zivah's voice was soft. "Nobody has any idea why Xena went after Marah and the fact that Marah is now hiding in her tent isn't helping."

"Sam, I'm going to look at your bottom, alright?" Cesya's voice was gentle and I merely nodded.

Feeling the blanket being lifted, I tensed as Daria whistled. "The gods, Sam, she really wore you out."

"Yeah," I sniffed. "That woman swings a rather powerful arrow shaft."

Hearing Mama growl again, I moved my hand to touch her on the knee. "It's okay Mama," I reassured her before once more relaxing into her touch.

Hearing rifling in the bags, Daria spoke once more, "Here's a skirt you can wear, think it's going to be a while before you can wear your pants." Tossing the skirt next to me, she grinned. "We're off to spread the word of our princess's idea of taking one for the team."

"Not to mention trying to hear all the outrageous rumors that will be floating around until the truth comes out." Ziva chuckled as they left the tent.

"Xena," Cesya finally spoke again. "Have you really looked at these weals?"

Mama placed my head on the furs and then moved toward Cesya. Feeling her gentle fingers on my back, I sucked in a breath hoping she wouldn't touch my bottom. "I'd say calendula tincture. It'll help with the inflammation and the bruising."

"Do you want to put it on, or should I?"

"Just leave it, I'll take care of her," Mama's voice was quiet and I appreciated Cesya's pat on my shoulder before she left the tent.

Wincing at the initial touch, I finally was able to relax as Mama applied the tincture to my weals. "Mama?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Mama stopped her ministrations and moved towards my head again. Once more allowing me to lay it in her lap she sighed, "No, little one, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm very proud of you and what you did."

"You are?" Moving my head so I could see her face I looked at her quizzically. "How come?"

"Because you led by example today, and that is something that can't always be taught." She bent to kiss my head, "Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Waiting until she knew Sam was asleep, Xena slowly stretched and left the tent. Motioning to Zivah and Daria, she instructed them to wait in front of the tent and not to allow anyone to disturb her daughter.

Heading towards the small lake, she finally saw Marah working with a group of girls near the water's edge cleaning the game that had been brought in that day.

Looking up, the teacher didn't move, "Xena?"

"We need to talk, in private."

The woman finally nodded and instructed the girls to continue their chore as Xena led her to a cluster of trees in the distance. Turning as they reached the trees, she once more pinned the teacher against one and leaned in, giving a feral grin. "I don't know what you think gave you the right, but if you ever touch my daughter in that way again, I'll forget that I'm supposed to play nice with you."

"She offered Xena, she was a true Amazon today." The woman protested noticing the lack of sword at her throat this time.

"She's a ten year old child who was trying to please you and keep her friends from trouble. You took advantage and I do not take kindly to that. You had better hope that Gabrielle doesn't want your hide."

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked confused.

"I mean, you took it upon yourself to dispense discipline after we had agreed to an alternative. You did not have to take Sam up on her offer." The warrior's blue eyes glared into the woman's dark orbs, "And if Gabrielle wants your hide, I'll be happy to hand it to her."

Finally moving, Xena ran towards her daughter's tent as the teacher stilled herself before returning to her students.

Entering the tent, the warrior sighed and looked at her daughter once more. Shaking her head, she sat next to her and examined the state of the girl's backside and upper thighs as she slept. The teacher had struck her 10 times from Xena's count of the weals and it took all of her self-control not to go back and throttle the woman.

Lying down next to Sam, Xena began to hum as she stroked the girl's hair and hoped that she could give her the comfort she would need upon awakening.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

Waking up, I felt my stomach growl and moaned. My head was in Mama's lap and I looked up to see her still watching me. "You stayed," I smiled as I slowly moved to my knees.

"I told you I'd be here when you woke up," she answered helping me stand and making sure I had the skirt on properly. "You want me to bring your dinner in here?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be okay. I may need a few extra bedrolls to sit on, but I'll survive."

Exiting the tent, I noticed a group of girls arguing with Zivah and Daria, "There is no way Marah whipped her. We didn't hear a thing. That can't be the reason that Xena went after her."

Looking up at Mama, I shrugged and slowly made my way to the group. "Hey guys, dinner ready yet? I'm starved."

Daria shook her head and then turned towards me, "It'll be ready in a couple minutes. Let's go sit by Xena."

I nodded and turned, hearing a gasp behind me. "Sam, what happened to your thighs?"

Turning back to the older girl, I looked her up and down, "Marah and a stripped arrow shaft happened. Any other questions Cady?"

Her blonde head bobbed, "So, it's true then. That's why Xena went after Marah, because she whipped you?"

I shrugged, "What happened between my mother and Marah is their business, not ours. Now, anything else? I'd like to get comfortable before dinner."

"Yeah, how did we not hear you yell? Marah swings a mean paddle, and I know that from experience."

"I didn't yell, or cry out," I explained turning to walk back to Mama.

"How is that possible?" Cady moved to stand in front of me, her arms crossed. "I've never been able to take a punishment from Marah without crying out." She looked around the group, "Neither has anyone else who's taken one from her. How is that possible?"

I shrugged, too tired to argue or explain myself. "I just didn't, if you don't believe me ask Marah yourself."

Leaving them this time, I reached Mama and slowly sat on the bedrolls she'd provided hissing as I finally became settled. Leaning against her, I sighed heavily. "Think you could carry me back to the village tomorrow?"

"Nah, I was thinking you could carry me," Mama teased placing a kiss to my head.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

The closer we got to the village, the worse I felt. It had been murder walking with such a sore backside, but knowing that I had yet to face Mom's reaction was even harder. Moving close to Mama, I slipped my hand in hers, not caring who saw.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Mom's going to be mad isn't she?"

"What do you think little one?"

I looked up at Mama for a moment before looking ahead of me again, "I think I'm going to let you do this sensitive chat while I hide behind you."

Feeling a gentle squeeze on my hand, I looked up once more to see her smiling at me. "It'll be okay Sam, you'll see."

"She did what?" Mom's green eyes were clouded in fury as she stared at my now exposed backside. "All this because you decided to have a basket of fish guts fall on her?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered slowly.

"And Xena had already punished the three of you?"

"Yes," I shivered as she pulled a light blanket over my bottom as I lay on my bed.

"I'll be back," is all she said before storming out of my room only to return in less than fifteen minutes with Ephiny in tow.

"Sam, I need to show Ephiny your backside, okay?"

"Yes Mom," I sighed.

Ephiny whistled and then covered my bottom up again, "How many strokes?"

"Ten with a stripped arrow shaft," I answered quietly.

"One for each year of your age," Ephiny sat in the chair by my bed so I could see her.

"Did you ask for the punishment?"

"Yes, I told her that I was behind the prank and that if she would allow me to take full responsibility for it, then she could punish me as she saw fit."

"Why did you do this?" Ephiny's dark eyes looked into mine and I looked down for a moment before looking at her again.

"Because it was my idea and I didn't think Daria and Zivah needed to be punished any further than they had by Mama. Trust me, we were well punished for the prank."

"Yet, you offered yourself up to Marah," Ephiny prodded.

"She didn't feel the punishment met Amazon requirements because Mama isn't an Amazon yet. I had no choice but to do this as an Amazon Princess, if I don't follow our laws why should anyone else?"

I heard Mom growl as Ephiny chuckled, "Well said Sam." Standing she tugged a braid before turning to Mom. "Let's talk in private my queen."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks again to all who are still reading this story.


	57. Chapter 57

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 57

I had been home from the camping trip three days and though I was still a bit sore, I was finally able to wear pants again, much to my delight. I was helping Mom bake Eve's first birthday cake, and was wondering if Eve would appreciate having cake for breakfast as much as I did.

"And we honestly let you have cake for breakfast on your birthday?"

"Yup, and Mama sings Happy Birthday too." I smiled as we finally put the cake into the large oven.

"Happy Birthday?"

"Yeah- I've been teaching it to her, don't worry, you'll get to hear it tomorrow." Grinning, I ducked as Mom reached out to tug my braid and giggled as a handful of flour found me a good target.

"Better watch that Mom, Yaya will have your hide if we mess up the kitchen."

Mom put her hands on her hips and huffed, "I'm the queen, what makes you think she'll have my hide?"

"The fact that I'm the one carrying the wooden spoon and you promised to clean up after yourselves," Yaya deadpanned as the color drained from Mom's face and I doubled over giggling.

Turning slowly, Mom backed up a step and smiled. "Now you know Mom, I'll be sure to clean up. Wouldn't want you and Shay to keep us out of the kitchen would we Sammy?"

Standing up, I shook my head, "Oh no, you keep me outta this one, I'm not the one who threw the flour." Giggling again at the look she gave me, I made my way to Yaya and the protection of her wooden spoon as Mom scowled and began to clean up the mess.

Waking up the next morning, I turned sideways and propped my head up on my hand. Staring at Eve as she slept peacefully, I wondered what my birthday here would be like. Eve would never know anything other than these parents, these birthdays, but I still had memories of my other birthdays.

Sighing as I remembered the bowling party, a feeling of homesickness washed over me as I thought of Rhys and wondered who had protected him from those boys since I had never been there for him. Wiping tears from my face, I rolled back to my stomach and wished I had my music player. Mom still had it, and showed no signs of giving it back to me. I quickly shot down the idea of taking it from her room, knowing that the punishment from this Gabrielle wouldn't be worth it.

Giving up on going back to sleep, I slipped out of bed and got dressed. Grabbing my staff, I headed to the other room and sat on the couch. Touching my locket, I smiled as my album appeared. Looking through it once again, I started when Mama sat down next to me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Remembering," I answered. "This was my sixth birthday." I pointed to the picture of me on Mavri with my moms on either side. "Mavri was finally old enough for me to ride and you guys got me my own saddle for him that year." Leaning my head on her shoulder, I wished the journal away and snuggled into her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I know history has changed already," I began. "I mean Eve is still with you and she's one now. By this time before, you were asleep and she was in Rome." Brushing a tear from my face, I hugged Mama as hard as I could. "I miss them, but I'm not as scared of losing them anymore."

"You're not?"

I shook my head as she place a gentle kiss to my head, "No, because even though they're fading a bit for me, I still have you."

"Oh little one," is all she said as Eve finally made herself known from the bedroom.

Sighing, I steeled myself for Eve to join us and headed toward Mom's room, "I'll go wake Mom up, you can deal with the birthday girl." I said slowly wishing that the feelings of homesickness would leave.

"Mom, Mom, time to wake up." Shaking Mom gently I waited until I heard her mumble before shaking her a bit harder. "Mama says she can give you a cold bath if you'd prefer," I tried.

Sitting up in bed she looked at me, eyes wide, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Good, Eve's up and it's her birthday, remember?" Turning, I left the room before she could say anything else and headed towards my room.

Standing in the door I watched as Mama got Eve ready for the day. Feeling of homesickness washed over me further as Mama made Eve giggle and smile, and I realized that she didn't remember doing any of that with me. Feeling cheated of my mothers once again, I slowly made my way to the other room, flopping on the couch to wait.

Mom entered a few moments before Mama and I stood, "Are you going to get the cake?"

"Already?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I told you that we got cake for breakfast on our birthdays. Aren't you going to do that too?"

Mom's eyes moved from me to Mama as she and Eve entered the room. Going to them, she gave Eve a kiss, "Happy birthday Eve." She greeted.

"The cake," I hissed.

Mama looked at Mom and back to me, "Sam, we thought maybe we'd wait for Mother to get here before we had cake."

"But she's not coming for a while," I protested.

"We'll still have the cake Sam," Mom tried.

"But not for breakfast," I protested. "Are you planning on ruining the tradition for my birthday too?" I spat.

"Sam," Mama came towards me, but I shook my head.

"Never mind, she's your kid, do what you want." Turning around I ran to my room making sure to slam the door.

I hadn't even made it to my bed when the door flew open and Mama had grabbed me by the arm, "You wait just a minute young lady," she began. "This is your sister's birthday and you are not going to feel sorry for yourself or try to make your mom and I feel bad if we choose to do things differently for Eve than we do for you."

"Fine," I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Do things differently with her. What do I care, it's not like you remember any of my birthdays or why the tradition started, so it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Sam, why don't you tell us the story of your tradition?" Mama asked, her voice softening a little.

"Because you should know it already!" Jerking free from her grasp, I ran to the bathing room and locked myself inside sliding down the door wondering why I was acting this way when I'd been so excited about Eve's birthday just a day ago.

Hearing banging at the door, I jumped slightly. I wasn't expecting Mama to come after me, and I slowly stood and opened the door. "What?" I demanded.

Shaking her head, Mama pulled me from the room and marched me back into my bedroom. Sitting me on the bed, she sat down next to me. "You have a choice to make Sam, you can enjoy Eve's birthday today or you can stay in your room." Standing she looked at me hard before lifting my chin with her fingers, "I hope you make a good decision."

Lying back on my bed, I huffed loudly. Hearing the sounds of clapping and even Mama singing happy birthday to Eve much to Mom's delight only seemed to make me angrier. Kicking off my new boots, I took my dagger and threw it across the room, smirking when it stuck out of the wooden wall.

Not feeling like retrieving it, I wondered if maybe it would be worth this Gabrielle's retribution to snatch my music player back. Deciding I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for the day, I stared at the ceiling wondering what I would be doing if I was still at home. Deciding that I'd probably be bored in school, I grinned. Torturing Mrs. Penway had been fun, but what I missed more was the everyday stuff. I never thought I'd miss doing homework, mucking out the barn, or even setting the dinner table as much as I did.

Making a decision, I slid off the bed and pulled my boots back on. Getting my dagger, I shoved it into my boot and turned towards the window. I was just getting ready to climb out when my door opened, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Cursing Yaya's timing, I turned around and shrugged, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." She stated staring at me and pointing towards the bed. "Sit down, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Yaya," I said quietly. "I want them to remember. I want this mess with Eve to be over and for their memories to come back."

Sitting next to me, she put her arm around my shoulders, "What about all the new memories you've made with them Sam? Would you want them to forget those, would you want to forget them?"

I shrugged, "I guess not, but it would be nice to have both." Leaning into her, I tried to let the anger leave, but it wouldn't. "It's not fair," I whined.

"And what gave you the idea that things had to be fair, little one?" Yaya asked. "Things are as they are, and it's time for you to be the daughter your mothers raised and get out here to celebrate your little sister's birthday. She'll never turn one again you know."

Sniffing, I hugged Yaya and nodded, "Okay Yaya, I'll try. For you." I added as she stood and waited for me to follow.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ***

Leaning against the wall I watched as Ephiny and Zivah entered the hut. Zivah carried a wrapped package and I wondered what they'd gotten Eve. The cake was still untouched though it was almost time for lunch, and Mama hadn't bothered to sing to Eve again.

Glad that I didn't have to mingle with anyone, I slid to the floor and tried to ignore what was going on around me. Feeling someone sit next to me, I sighed, "Hey Zivah."

"Hey Sam," she smiled at me and I just nodded. "So why over here all alone? It's Eve's big day."

"Yeah, whoopee," I agreed sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Just missing home."

"You are home Sam," standing she looked down at me. "This is your home now, just like it's mine, and I can tell you from experience there are a lot worse places you could be." Walking away from me, she made her way to Ephiny, giving the Amazon a hug and kiss before turning and staring at me pointedly.

Standing up, I looked once more at the group in front of me. Eve was happily clapping, Ephiny and Zivah looked as if they'd been mother and daughter forever, and Yaya was looking on my moms playing with Eve contentedly. Deciding they wouldn't miss me, I slipped back into my room and out the window before anyone even noticed I'd gone.

"Going somewhere?"

Mama's voice stopped me cold, and I slowly turned around to face her, "Just checking the weather?"

"Uh-huh," taking me by the arm, she led me back into the hut never saying a word.

Entering the hut, I noticed that nobody else seemed to be the wiser at my escape attempt, but Mom suddenly looked up from playing with Eve and gave me a hard stare. Gulping, I knew I was toast.

Leaning down, Mama put her arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You do not leave our sight for the rest of the day young lady."

Nodding, I gulped and accepted a mug of sweet cider that Yaya handed me before sitting on the floor next to Zivah so Eve could open her presents.

I grinned despite my resolve not to enjoy Eve's party. She was more interested in the way her gifts had been wrapped than in the gifts themselves and I giggled as she tried to put the parchment back together.

Seeing Mama give her a small colorful bag, I looked on, knowing that my gift was inside. Mom helped Eve open in and remove the object. Eve squealed in delight, "Sam!" She exclaimed toddling over to me clutching her new stuffed camel.

"Hey, little bit," I cooed pulling her onto my lap. "I thought you might like that. You loved the camels we saw in Egypt didn't you?"

"Sam how?" Mom's voice was soft.

"I showed Talia my elephant and told her to use some of my old clothes for it."

Smiling, Mom leaned over and kissed me, "You are a great big sister," she said as Eve snuggled on my lap happily waving her camel around.

"What is that?" Ephiny asked.

"A camel," I answered. "They have them in Egypt."

Zivah nodded, "They can travel great distances in the desert without the need for water. They can be more efficient than horses, but aren't as comfortable to ride or as friendly."

Giggling, Mom turned toward Mama, "That's for sure, they spit."

Blushing a bit, Mama held up her hand, "I'm not saying a word people, so let's move on to cake."

Handing Eve to Mama, I stood with the group, but held back. I was still angry that we hadn't had the cake for breakfast and decided not to enjoy this part of the party.

Watching as they simply placed the cake in front of Eve, I held back another round of tears. I was so tired of crying, yet it seemed to be all that I did some days.

Sitting down, I pulled into myself as Eve smashed her hands in the cake in front of her before throwing it towards Mama. Hearing, "Damn!" come from her mouth made me smile slightly, but looking at the scene in front of me, I just wanted it to be over with. As much as I wanted to enjoy today, something in me just wouldn't let go of the disappointment from not sticking to traditions when it came to Eve's birthday. Not bothering to take a piece of cake, I took my eyes from the party and allowed my mind to wander into what I thought would have been the perfect birthday for Eve.

Feeling small hands on me, I looked down and smiled. "Hey little bit, you enjoying your party?" I asked.

Eve clapped at me and I played our game before she scooted away to grab her camel. Heading back to me, she climbed onto my lap and began showing me her camel and talking away, I'm sure telling me something very important. A few words were understood, but most were in Eve speak and I found myself enjoying her a lot.

I had just started to relax when I saw Mama heading my way. I immediately closed myself off again, handing Eve over to her without a word as I leaned back into the couch with a heavy sigh.

Taking Eve, Mama slid down next to me, placing my sister in her lap. Watching as Eve leaned into Mama and put her fingers in her mouth, I smiled as she hugged her new camel close to her as well.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mama's voice was low and I merely shrugged.

Feeling Mom sit down on the other side of me, I reluctantly allowed her to pull me towards her, "Having fun?"

"Eve seems to be," I answered noticing that Eve managed to fall asleep in the middle of all the festivities.

Mom chuckled a bit noticing the now sleeping birthday girl, "Yeah, I think she partied herself out."

"I guess," saying nothing else, I said goodbye as the party guests began to leave when they noticed that Eve was now down for the count

Finally alone again, Mama stood, and looked down at me. "I'm going to put Eve down for her nap and then we are going to talk about what happened today."

Hearing Mama's footsteps I allowed Mom to help me onto the couch and found myself sandwiched between my parents once more. "We're sorry that today wasn't what you were expecting for your sister's birthday." Mama's voice was low and I merely shrugged again.

"However, we are not going to apologize for how we chose to celebrate Eve's birthday," I felt Mom's fingers under my chin and quickly found myself looking into flashing green eyes.

"Like I said, she's your kid, do want you want." I huffed pulling away.

Feeling Mom and Mama move, I was suddenly confronted by them sitting in front of me on the table Mama had built. Once more feeling fingers under my chin, I gulped when I saw the fire in Mama's ice blue eyes. "That was uncalled for Samina," she said quietly.

"Why?" My voice was quiet and she finally released my chin. "Why couldn't you do that one little thing today?" I quickly brushed the hot tears from my eyes before they fell.

"The cake for breakfast?" Mom's voice was soft.

I nodded, "Yes, why couldn't we do that?"

Looking into my mothers' eyes I saw their genuine confusion as to why the tradition was so important to me. "It was a way to bring a part of home to Eve," I said quietly. "One of my traditions to share with her."

"Oh Sammy," Mom moved to the couch once more and pulled me into her. "Why didn't you say something like that earlier?"

Pulling away from her, I glared. "Why should I have to? Why wasn't me telling you that it was one of our traditions from the future enough? I've lost everything I've known, this was the one thing that I could have had again."

Standing up, I tried to run to my room but was stopped by Mama, "You aren't running this time, little one."

Feeling myself being pulled onto her lap, I tried to get away, but she wouldn't let me move. "Stop moving Samina," Mama's voice was low and I finally stopped struggling.

"I know that you miss the future us, Samina, and the things you had there. I wish that we had our memories from that time, but we don't, and you have to understand that we may decide to have different traditions with Eve than we had with you."

"But," I tried to interrupt, only to be stopped.

"No, Samina," Mom's voice was low this time. "Your mama is right. We will try and honor the traditions that we had with you the best that we are able, but we will not parent Eve to make you happy. You are both our daughters, but things are going to be different simply because of circumstances."

"It hurt," I finally admitted. "Watching you with Eve today and knowing that you don't remember any of my birthdays." I looked at Mom, "You're able to tell Eve about the day she was born, you can't tell me about the day I was born and it hurts more than either of you will ever understand."

"No Samina," Mama spoke once more. "We do understand the hurt," she took a deep breath and I watched Mom nod to her. "We hurt too Samina, for the memories we don't have. We hurt that we can't tell you about your birth, that we don't remember your birthdays, or the first day of school, your first staff, the first time you rode Mavri..." she trailed off and I finally moved to sit on her lap enough to see both of my mothers' faces.

"I guess I never thought of that," I finally admitted. "You lost me the same way I lost you."

"So the question is, what are we going to do about this?" Mama asked me.

I shrugged and looked at them once more, "I don't know."

Mom kneeled in front of me and smiled, "I would suggest we start with a story."

"A story?"

She nodded and took my hand leading me to the couch once more and waited for Mama to join us. "Tell us about the day you were born Sammy."

Smiling slightly, I leaned into Mom and took a deep breath, "Well, you never thought the day would get here..."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ***


	58. Chapter 58

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 58

A week had passed since Eve's birthday and we had three and a half weeks until the joining ceremony. My moms had decided that it was time for Eve to try going to the Amazon nursery, and though she was still biting, she hadn't broken skin in a while.

Mom had started her morning early in a council meeting and Mama had just left to help Ephiny train some warriors on the art of stopping arrows creatively. That left me to drop Eve of at the nursery before heading to school.

Finally reaching the nursery, I smiled as one of the minders greeted us. "Hey Sam, Hi Eve," Demarys waved as Eve snuggled into my arms deeper.

"Mama says to tell you that she's biting again," I warned handing her over to the young blonde.

The woman nodded and smiled at Eve, "Well Miss Eve, I think we may have a new friend for you. Her name is Mavis, and I think you and she need to meet." Putting her down next to a girl with brown curls and big brown eyes.

"Mavis likes to bite too," Demarys admitted.

"Ah," I smirked as realization hit, "Oh I've got to stay and watch this."

I watched for a few moments as Eve and Mavis sized each other up. The other girl was a bit bigger than Eve, but Eve made the first move, crawling over and taking a toy from her. Scrunching up her face, Mavis yelled no at the top of her lungs before biting Eve on the leg.

Dropping the toy, Eve's lower lip began to tremble and she looked at me quickly. I realized too late the look in her eyes was the same one Mama gets when she's unhappy about something. As if in slow motion, I watched as Eve grabbed Mavis' arm and bit down as hard as she could.

The little girl's screams echoed throughout the camp, and Eve showed no signs of letting go. "Mama!" I yelled as loud as I could and turned to Demarys telling her to go find Xena and the Queen.

Nodding her head, she set off to do that as the other nursery minders headed towards me. Running to Eve, I finally managed to pry her mouth away from Mavis' arm and winced when I saw that she had broken skin and actually drawn blood.

"Oh Evie, what did you do?" I asked quietly as Mama joined us.

"Sam?" Mama was out of breath and I knew she'd run all the way from the practice field.

"Eve bit Mavis," I said pointing as another girl picked her up.

"Take her to the healer," Mama directed as she turned to look at Eve.

"Eve did you bite Mavis?"

Eve nodded and smiled.

I looked at Mama's face and tried not to smirk; Eve was definitely her mother's daughter.

"We do not bite others Eve," Mama admonished turning her sideways and giving her one gentle pop on the bottom as Mom finally reached us.

"Xena, what are you…"

Mom was cut off as Eve turned back to Mama glaring, "Damn Mama!" She exclaimed before looking at me. "Mama bam," she said sadly before finally toddling over to Mom and holding her arms up.

Picking Eve up, Mom looked at Mama as Eve's fingers went to her mouth and her head tucked onto Mom's shoulder. "Xena?"

"She bit another child and drew blood," Mama explained.

"Mama bam," Eve said sadly as she looked up at Mom and then glared once more at Mama.

Stifling a grin, Mom nodded, "Mama spanked you for biting the other girl?"

Eve sniffled, "Mama bam." She said once more.

"One swat, I gave her one swat." Mama protested as Eve ignored her completely.

Grinning, I looked at Mama, "Don't worry, I still love ya, even though you bam me lots more than that." Laughing now, I scooted out of reach before giving Eve a kiss and running towards school.

Looking at her daughter in Gabrielle's arms, Xena tried to comfort her and kept her face neutral as blue eyes glared at her once more, "Mama bam."

Sighing, Xena followed Gabrielle toward the healer's hut. "I think little Miss Eve needs to apologize for biting her friend." The bard said.

"Apologize, she's just turned one, you really think she'll understand?"

"Maybe not, but she's going to try. Besides, we need to apologize to the mother and make sure the girl is okay."

Entering the healer's hut, Gabrielle stopped short and tried not to laugh. Cesya was covered in bandages and a very angry little girl was trying to bite her every time she got close to the wound.

"Cesya?" Xena asked.

"Little help here warrior, your spawn made her bleed and I need to deal with it before her mother gets here."

Nodding, Xena headed to the bed and took Demarys' place. Pulling the girl into her arms, she sat on the table and put her on her lap, holding her so that the healer could clean and dress the wound.

Hearing footsteps outside, the door flew open just as the healer finished wrapping the bite. "Sorry it took so long to get here, I was stationed at one of the border points. What happened?"

A tall, dark haired woman, with equally dark eyes entered the hut and gently took the child from Xena's arms. "Xena, my Queen," she said nodding her head slightly.

Looking to Cesya for answers, the woman waited while the redhead explained, "Apparently our two resident nursery biters met today. Mavis bit Eve and then Eve bit Mavis back, rather hard."

Sighing, the woman looked at her daughter, "Mavis, haven't we talked about this? No biting."

Holding up her arm the little girl began to sniffle as her mother kissed the bandage. "Was Eve okay my Queen?"

"She's fine and it's Gabrielle, Edyson."

The woman smiled shyly, "Gabrielle then. I am sorry Mavis bit Eve."

"And we're sorry that Eve bit Mavis, aren't we Eve?" Gabrielle faced Eve toward the other little girl.

"It's not nice to bite is it Eve?" Gabrielle prompted.

Shaking her dark head, Eve looked at Mavis and then back to Xena, "Mama bam," She said quietly once more laying her head on her blonde mother's shoulder.

"Mama bam?" Cesya asked.

"It was one little swat," the warrior protested. "Now she's ignoring me."

Smirking, Gabrielle kissed the girl on the head. "Yes, well, hopefully, they'll stop biting now."

"Well, at least we know they won't bite each other anymore." The healer quipped.

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA*** 

We were on our way to the dining hall for dinner, and Eve was still ignoring Mama. Every person we met was greeted with the saddest blue eyes and the phrase, "Mama bam." It took all my self-control not to laugh each time she said it, but I valued my life too much to give in to the temptation.

Sitting down at the table, Ephiny and Zivah joined us, as did Yaya. "So I hear there was some excitement in the nursery today," Yaya began as she took Eve from Mom.

"How are you Eve?" She asked.

"Mama bam," Eve replied once more as Mama groaned.

Not bothering to contain her laughter, Yaya kissed Eve before putting her in her high chair next to Mom. "Oh, she's the spitting image of you, little one." Smirking, she addressed the table, "When Xena was a little older than Eve, she liked to bite as well, and nothing I did worked. Well, one day she decided to bite my leg because I told her she couldn't have cake for breakfast. I reacted and before I knew it my wooden spoon had landed on her backside for the first time."

"The entire day she told everyone Mommy Spoon, to express her displeasure with me." Yaya patted Mama on the hand, "Don't worry dear, she'll be over it by tomorrow. Right Eve?"

Eve grinned before speaking, "Yaya bam Mama!" She hollered, as the table erupted into laughter, Mama merely put her head in her hands and groaned.

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA*** 

Zivah and I stifled our giggles as Mama sighed. Eve was glaring at her once more and I wondered who would win this battle of the wills.

"Who'd she bite this time?" Zivah whispered.

"Mama," I chanced a quick look at Zivah. "Mom and Mama decided that every time Eve bites she gets a little swat, she is not happy."

"So why doesn't she stop?"

"I have no idea," I answered before Eve narrowed her eyes, and screamed as Mama picked her up and unceremoniously put her in her play pen for Mama's much needed time out.

Smiling at Zivah, I motioned for us to move to my room. Flopping on the bed, we finally broke into giggles. "Oh that look on Aunt Xena's face..."

"I know, you'd think she was facing down the entire Persian army, again."

Laughing once more, Zivah turned to me, "What do you mean, facing down the entire Persian army?"

"You've never heard that story?" I asked.

"Nope," Zivah sat up and crossed her legs under her. "Why don't you tell it to me?"

Mirroring her position I nodded, I would love to, "It all started because Gabrielle was trying to learn how to flip like Xena..."

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA*** 

"But why not?" I asked again.

"Because I need you to stay and watch Eve," Mama turned and looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "I am sorry that you can't go swimming with your friends, but I don't have anyone else to watch your sister."

"But," I tried to protest.

"Samina, enough." Mama's voice was hard and I glared at her. "Gabrielle is still in that meeting with the elders, mother is with Shay on that overnight buying trip, the nursery is closed, and I have to head out to the south border. That's the end of it."

"It's not fair, you said I could go this morning." I tried once more.

"I'm sorry little one, but things change. If you want, you can invite your friends over here to visit, go for a walk around the village, but you aren't to go swimming with them today."

Giving me a kiss to the top of the head, Mama grabbed her sword and ran out of the house as Ephiny yelled for her once more.

Sighing, I looked at Eve, "It's not fair." Stomping my foot, I was about ready to throw something when there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, I grinned as Zivah and Daria entered. "Ready to go?" Daria asked, waving to Eve.

"I have to babysit," I grumbled.

Throwing herself on the couch, Zivah sat next to Eve on the floor, "How come?"

"Mama had to go help with some type of border dispute with the families moving near the centaur village and Mom is still in that meeting."

"Well, did your moms says we couldn't go anyplace?" Daria asked smiling.

"Well, she said you could come over here, and we could go for a walk around the village, but I couldn't go swimming with you."

"So a walk is okay?" Zivah asked with a grin. "Or maybe a ride, did she ever say we couldn't take Eve for a ride someplace?"

Smirking I shook my head, "Nope, she never once said that. I mean is it my fault that we decided to go for a ride and just happened to head to the same place she was going?"

Looking up, Zivah shook her head, "If we get caught we aren't going to be able to sit for a month."

Daria and I looked at her and she shrugged, "Get Eve's bag packed and let's go saddle the horses."

We were almost to the area of the dispute when I stopped Mavri and held up my hand. Making sure we were still on Amazon land, I sighed. It was obvious that the new neighbors were using our land, and I could see why there was trouble. The peace with the centaurs had been hard to come by, but I knew that this would be worked out one way or another.

Dismounting, we left the horses and being sure to remind my friends that Eve and I could not leave Amazon lands, we walked as quietly as possible towards the voices we heard.

"I'm telling you, we are allowed to use this land," a tall man wearing a long tunic and loose pants was addressing Ephiny and Mama along with several Amazon and centaur warriors.

"Zephinon, these are Amazon lands, and no matter the treaty you struck with Kadmus, these are our lands and you may not settle here. To do so is a dishonor to the Amazon nation and to Artemis." Ephiny's voice was strong as the man's features hardened.

"Ephiny, I am sorry, but your quarrel is with the centaurs, not with us." He tried.

"Her quarrel is with those who would try to turn Kadmus' treaty with you into something it is not," a blonde centaur spoke with a booming voice. "I was there when this treaty was struck Zephinon, or have you forgotten?"

The man gulped and shook his head, "No, of course not Bain, it's just that the treaty gave us use of these lands." The man looked to the people with him and they nodded slowly.

"It did not, it gave you use of the hectares none of us were using outside the forest. We would never give you Amazon land, or centaur land that was needed." The blonde centaur spoke again.

Feeling Eve start to squirm, I took her from the pack in front of me and placed her on the ground as we slowly moved forward.

"You and your people have two days to move from these lands," this time it was Mama who spoke. "Otherwise we will move you, and trust me, you don't want that to happen."

Hearing Zivah giggle, I turned to silence her when I noticed Eve was nowhere in sight. Cursing, I motioned for them to follow me as I started to track her. Losing her movements in the leaves, I was beginning to panic when a low voice announced our doom, "Looking for something?"

Slowly turning, we all broke into laughter as Mom stood holding a mud covered Eve to her equally mud covered body. "What are you doing here?" She demanded and we quieted immediately.

"Field trip?" I quipped as she crossed the ground quickly and with her free hand tugged me by my ear towards the now louder voices.

Letting go of my ear before we reached the clearing, Mom shoved us all through and followed quickly. "Ephiny."

"My queen?" Dark eyes fell to us and stormed immediately.

Saying nothing Mom merely nodded to us and Ephiny gave a slight nod in return as she nodded to two warriors with her. They motioned to us and we were escorted not only from the clearing by them, but all the way back to the village.

Our parents had returned moments ago and Ephiny had come in first. She had said nothing to us, but smiled as she picked up Eve and began to play with her. Hearing a yelp and a loud curse I looked up from studying my fingers as Ephiny put Eve down, "Son of bacchae, that hurts!" Wrapping her hand in a cloth, Ephiny looked up as Mom entered the room.

Seeing Ephiny's hand, Mom's eyes flashed. "Eve did you bite Auntie Ephiny?"

Seeing Eve nod, I looked to my friends, who were now watching the show as well.

Kneeling down, Mom relaxed a bit before making sure Eve was looking at her, "Eve, we don't bit. It hurts other people." Saying that, she pulled her over her knee and gave her three light swats on her bottom as Eve wailed.

Holding Eve close as she stood up again, Mom kissed Eve on the top of her head as she sniffled. Hearing Mama come in, I watched in fascination as Eve wiggled from Mom's arms and ran to Mama holding her arms up.

"What happened?" Mama asked as she picked up Eve.

"Mommy bam!" Eve exclaimed before putting her fingers in her mouth and then looking back at Mom.

"Mommy bam?"

Mom nodded, "Yes, I spanked you Eve, you can't bite other people."

Eve sniffed again, "Mommy bam!" She exclaimed once again before laying her head on Mama's shoulder and starting to close her eyes.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to lay this one done," I watched as Mama headed to the small room Mom had set up with a crib then began to study my fingers.

"Wall now," Mom commanded and we jumped to obey. Each of us running to face the wall, we hadn't been in position long before Mama came back to join us.

Hearing low voices behind us, I knew that the queen and her consort were discussing the best options for our punishments. I figured that the queen would be the first to punish us before my moms decided to make an appearance. Not really caring one way or the other, I let my mind wander until I heard another command.

"Front and center," Mom's voice was low and I shuddered. The queen was in charge, of that there was no doubt. "I am not even going to start with mentioning what you three did was one of the most dangerous things you've ever done."

"Then why say it?" The words came before I could stop them, "Did I say that out loud?" The hard swat to my backside answered the question for me and I gulped and looked at the floor once more.

"You three are in so much trouble," Mom stopped. "Eyes on me now girls."

Looking up, I gulped as her eyes turned into emerald rocks. "You are forbidden from leaving the village for a full moon unless you have an adult with you. You will be helping in the kitchen, the stables, and the clinic during that time as well."

She stopped speaking and moved to remove the wooden sword from the wall, "Bend over girls."

I was still sniffling when we got back to our hut. Heading to my room, I lay on the bed and cried some more, feeling sorry for myself and mad at getting caught.

In addition to our other punishments, it had been decided that outside of school and our extra chores, Zivah, Daria, and I wouldn't be allowed to see each other for two weeks. Knowing that I had no other friends here, that had hurt me most of all, and I couldn't help but feel angry at the whole situation.

"Get ready for bed Sam, we'll talk after dinner." Mama's voice startled me and I felt her hand on my back. Curling into her, I cried some more before feeling a gentle kiss on my head before she left the room.

Dinner had been quiet and both my moms had shaken their heads when I showed up for it in my last pair of sweats and loose t-shirt. I had decided to keep them in my locket when I wasn't wearing them, and knew that I wouldn't be letting them go anytime soon. They were one of the last comforts of my old life that I had and nobody would be taking them from me without a fight.

Curling up on the end of the couch, I watched as Eve played with a toy horse Mama had carved for her and her stuffed camel. Smiling a bit, I finally looked at my moms briefly before staring at Eve once more.

"Why Sam?" Mama spoke again and I merely shrugged.

"There's nothing I could say that would make this any better, so why try?" Laying my head on my hands, I concentrated once more on Eve, "You know, you should make her some building blocks from wood, she'd love them."

"Don't change the subject Sam."

I looked at Mom and shrugged again, "Yes, my queen."

"Samina," Mom's voice was sharp. "Your queen has already dealt with you, I'm just your mom now."

"How convenient for you," I muttered quietly, but not quietly enough for Mama.

She was on her feet with me over her lap before I could take a breath. Feeling a hard swat, I winced as my eardrums also registered a loud scream, I watched from my upside down perch as Eve ran towards us, "No bam!" She screamed again and tried to pull me from Mama's lap.

Feeling Mama chuckle, I started to smile as Mom began to giggle too. As the tension in the room disappeared, I felt myself being righted and I slowly slid to the floor. Pulling Eve to me, I whispered something I'd never said to her before, "I love you Evie."

Smiling at me, she promptly sat on my lap and this time, I welcomed the tears, finally understanding how much I had truly gained even though I'd had to lose something I'd treasured as well.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Eve was finally down for the night and I was sandwiched between my moms on the couch. Leaning into Mama, I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I put Eve in so much danger today. I was just thinking how unfair it was that I had to watch her when I had plans." Snuggling tighter I wrapped my arms around her, "Can I please see Zivah and Daria before two weeks is up?"

"No Sam," Mom's voice came as she rubbed my back. "I think two weeks is just enough."

"But what'll I do for fun?"

"Fun?" Mama looked down at me with a smirk, "You think you'll have time for fun after all the extra chores?"

I shrugged, "I might, and I don't have anyone else to play with or just hang out with and talk to." I protested.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"They're my only friends here," I tried to crawl into Mama's lap, but was stopped.

"Sam?"

I shrugged, "Nobody wants to be friends with the kid of the warrior princess and the queen."

"Oh Sammy, it'll get better." Mom tried.

"I guess," I buried myself deeper into Mama. "Now what?" I asked. "I mean, I don't have Evie here to save me anymore." Sniffing once again, I wished Mama was wearing her favorite pajamas from home. Knowing I'd never see them again, I tried to push the thoughts from my mind, happy that at least I still had her, but the leather was a lot harder to get comfortable with than her pajamas.

"Little one?" Mama's voice was soft.

"Ever think of getting some more comfortable clothes for around the hut?" I asked. "I mean, I love the smell of leather as much as the next person, but it is a bit hard to snuggle with."

Hearing her chuckle, she kissed the top of my head, "You are so your mother's daughter," she quipped.

"I'll say," Mom piped in and for the first time in a long time, I truly relaxed.


	59. Chapter 59

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 59

I was a full week into my grounding and grinned as I saw both Daria and Zivah already waiting outside the healer's hut. Trying not to act too happy, I trudged up the path only to be met by Cesya, her eyes twinkling. "Start pulling weeds you three, and don't have too much fun." Winking at us, she headed back into the hut as we attacked her herb beds with a vengeance.

Throwing the weeds into a pile, I grinned. "So how are you guys?"

"Bored out of my mind," Daria started. "Who knew they'd split us up at school too?"

"Yeah, that's not fair," Zivah added. "Though Mom said if I ever did anything like that again, I wouldn't sit again until I was 14."

"Yeah, well, Eve stopped my spanking, right when I was over Mama's lap," I giggled. "She tried to pull me off her lap and everything."

Daria and Zivah stared at me in disbelief. "You didn't get another spanking?"

I shook my head, "Well, one swat, but we sure did talk a lot."

"Man, you are so lucky," Daria commented pulling some more weeds. "So, seen your outfit for the joining ceremony yet?"

I grimaced, "Yep, and I've already paid your mom a little visit. We compromised on something very important to me, and I'll be just fine this full moon."

"If you say so," Daria quipped. "So want to team up on that project Marah assigned?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds good to me, think they'll let us work together on it?"

"Only with heavy supervision," a deep voice said.

Looking up I grinned, "Hey Mama, how long have you been able to hear us?"

Shaking her head at me, she ruffled my hair, "Long enough little one. Marah is asking to see you at the school, go on."

Standing, I brushed the dirt off my pants. "Did she say why?"

Mama shook her head, "You'll find out, now go on."

Sighing, I grabbed my staff, waved to my friends and took off for the school house for the second time that day.

Seeing Marah outside the school, I stopped as I reached her, "You wanted to see me?"

She nodded, "I need you to help me with these youngsters," she nodded towards a group of girls that looked to be about five years old.

"Staff training, and we aren't doing so well," she admitted.

I nodded as I noticed one girl knock another in the head with her staff, "Yeah, let me see what I can do."

Entering the ring, I sat down and told the girls to sit with me. They did so and I smiled at them. "My name is Sam," I began.

"You're the princess," a little voice piped up.

"Yeah, the princess," More echoed.

I sighed, "Yup, I am, but I need your help." I lowered my voice. "Do you think you'd like to play a game with me?"

Ten little heads nodded, "We can really play with you?"

"Oh yeah, you will be perfect," I assured them before standing up. "Okay, everybody stand up."

I watched as they did so and then nodded, "Good job, now can you space out so nobody gets hit with a staff?" I helped one side of the group as Marah helped the other side.

Grinning, I stood in front of them, "Okay gang, here are the rules and they're very important. First, you only pick up your staff if there's an adult around, or me."

Ten heads nodded in unison, "Next, you do your best. Can you all do that?"

They all nodded again and I grinned, "Good, now this is the most important rule and you probably won't understand it now, but my moms taught it to me when I was your age."

"What is it?" a light haired girl asked.

"The big rule is, 'It's wisdom before weapons.'"

"What's that mean?" Another voice piped up.

"That means, you use your brains before you pick up your weapon, but if you have to use your staff, then you need to know how to use it." I smiled at the group as they all nodded as if they understood me.

"Okay, lesson one in becoming junior staff warriors," holding my staff in the familiar position across my body, I waited until they all did the same and then began to teach them in the same way Mama and Mom had taught me as soon as I could understand.

Throwing myself onto the couch, I sighed heavily. I had just taken a bath and my workout with the little ones had me more tired than I ever thought possible. "What?" I looked up as my moms grinned at me.

"Nice staff practice little one," Mom quipped.

I groaned, "You saw that?"

She nodded, "Just a bit of it, but the entire village is talking about it."

"Why?" Sitting up, I shook my head as Eve pulled her camel over her lap and swatted it once telling it not to bite.

"Because in the little bit you've worked with them, they've learned more than the entire week they've had with Maura."

"I just got a new job didn't I?"

Mom nodded, "Yes you did, and you also earned an assistant or two."

Looking at them again, Mama nodded, "You mean it? Daria and Zivah can help me with the class?"

"Only if they want to Sam," Mama warned.

I nodded, grinning like a mad woman. "Oh, they'll want to," I assured her giggling as Eve spanked her camel once more.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ****

"What do you mean, you don't want to help?" I was looking at Zivah and Daria as they both shook their heads.

"No thanks, you're the staff expert not us. How many times can we say no?" Daria asked once again.

"Please," I begged.

Zivah shook her head. "Nope, sorry, but you're on your own."

Sighing, I shook my head, "Fine, remind me of this next time you ask me for a favor."

Standing up, I moved away from them and went inside the school before Marah even called class into session.

I had chosen to sit alone in school for a solid week. Everyone was leaving me alone and I hadn't minded too much. I was still working with the little ones after class, and had been enjoying it, but had recently started to wonder what Zivah and Daria had been doing with their free time.

I was just about to ask them if they'd like to come home for lunch, when I noticed them walking off with a group of older girls towards the dining hut. They didn't even bother looking my way, much less asking me to join them.

Sighing heavily, I walked towards home and entered quietly. The place was empty and I found a note on the table. "_Sorry about lunch, you can have something with your friends at the dining hut. See you tonight, love Yaya."_

Brushing back tears, I scrounged around the hut and put half a loaf of bread and some venison sausage in my pack before filling a water skin and heading off towards the pond for the rest of the day.

Eating my lunch, I watched the water for a while before finally putting the leftovers away and summoning my journal and my pen from my locket. Opening the journal, I began to write until everything I was feeling finally started to sort itself out. Putting the journal and pen away, I simply leaned against the tree and watched the pond, wondering if I would ever again be able to leave Amazon lands.

**XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** 

Feeling someone sit next to me, I kept my eyes on the pond, my back against the tree, "Wanna talk about it?" Mama's voice was soft and I merely shook my head, falling into her arms crying in full.

Finally stopping, I snuggled against her still not wanting to talk, "I guess you found your apple tree, huh little one?"

I nodded and sniffed again. "Yeah, how did you know I was gone?"

"I was trimming some dead branches in the old oak, I saw you head out of the village at lunch time. I decided to finish the tree before heading out to check on you."

"Oh," I sighed and finally spoke once more, "Am I in trouble for breaking my grounding and cutting school?"

"We'll discuss that in a bit," Mama paused for a moment, "I also noticed Daria and Zivah with a group of girls their own age heading to the dining hall when I was in the tree."

Sniffing again, I tensed and remained quiet.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with why you came out here would it?"

"When did you get so good at the sensitive chats?" I teased.

"Since I became your mother," she kissed the top of my head and brushed the hair away from my face. "Now, what's going on?"

"They didn't want to help me with the staff class and we haven't spoken in days. They didn't even ask if I wanted to join them for lunch today." I shrugged, "They're acting like I'm invisible or something."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"I was going to ask them to eat lunch with me, but they didn't even see me heading towards them, they just left."

"So you were mad that they didn't want to help you out with the staff lessons, and are mad now because they're treating you like you've been treating them?"

I shrugged, "I thought they'd want to help me. It's fun and I do need people to help out. I don't have anyone else to ask." Crying again, I let Mama hold me until I felt myself become cried out. "Will you sing to me?" I finally whispered, sighing in relief when Mama began a haunting melody I'd never heard before.

"That was beautiful," smiling I hugged Mama once more. "We'd better get back."

"I thought you might want to spend the rest of the day here," Mama began.

I shook my head, standing, "Nope. I have staff lessons this afternoon, but could you help me out? I can't seem to get them to understand how to circle and not to accidently hit each other as they do it."

Standing, Mama nodded and took my hand. "I'd love to help you out little one. However, we do need to discuss the fact that you left the village and cut school."

Sitting back down, I leaned into her once more, "I'm in trouble again huh?"

Feeling another kiss to the top of my head, I looked at Mama in confusion as she chuckled, "Not this time little one, I do understand why you left and cut school, however, I do not expect a repeat performance."

"I'll try Mama," I finally said quietly.

"That's all I can ask little one," standing, she waited until I joined her and then took my hand. "Ready to head back then?"

"Yep," looking up at her I frowned for a moment. "Mama, what about Mom?"

"You leave your mother to me," Mama winked. "I can always hide out in the barn if I have to." She quipped as she easily lifted me over her shoulder and headed towards Argo.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ****

"Sorry I'm late," I addressed Marah and the girls. "I lost track of time."

"We will talk later Sam," Marah addressed me and I merely nodded.

Bringing Mama around to my side, I had the girls sit in a circle in the ring as Mama and I joined them. "Everybody, this is Xena and she's going to help us today."

"How'd you get Xena to help us?" A little voice piped up.

"Xena's my Mama, Emaline," I grinned as her eyes grew wide.

"Sam told me what a great group of girls she had learning the staff and how good you're becoming with it," Mama continued. "So I had to see for myself and maybe show you some of my," she leaned into them and motioned them closer, "secret warrior princess moves."

Ten faces split into large grins as I struggled to regain control.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD****XENA***BARD***XENA ****

It was only three days until the joining ceremony and I still hadn't spoken to Zivah or Daria. I knew I'd need their help with part of the joining ceremony and had convinced Mom to show me how to make her famous nutbread. Making sure there was enough, I packed it carefully and headed toward Ephiny's before school the next morning.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked and was surprised when Daria opened the door. Trying to stop my face from falling, I knew I was unsuccessful, but pressed on, "Hey, good thing you're here. Can I talk to you guys?"

Daria shrugged and I followed her inside, watching as she casually sat down at the table while Zivah finished her hot cereal.

Pulling out some nutbread, I offered it to them, "Look, I'm sorry about stuff, but I didn't have anyone else to ask for help. I shouldn't have ignored you, but it hurt when you wouldn't even think about it."

Looking at each other and back to me, Zivah sighed, "Yeah, we should have at least heard you out. I guess you needed help more with crowd control than actual staff training."

I nodded, "I still do actually…."

***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

I was pacing in front of the smallest Amazon staff wielders to date. Finally stopping, I smiled at them and took in a big breath, "You guys are going to do great. I know for a fact that you are the best trained five year olds with staffs in our nation."

"We are?" Big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Yep, you are Aedin." Looking at the group, I smiled again. "Now, it's almost time for us, are you ready to show them what you've got?"

Ten heads bobbed in front of me as Zivah finally came up behind me, "Mom says everything you planned is ready."

I nodded, "Okay girls, let's go out there and kick some butt!" I shouted as ten little girls did their best warrior princess impressions to date.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the crowd as they parted and stopped in front of the raised platform that had been made for the joining ceremony. Bowing slightly, I finally looked up and smiled. My moms were sitting on a low sofa type piece of furniture presiding over the festivities. Mom was wearing a deep green amazon skirt, studded with decorations and a complimenting shade of green leather top, fit for her status as queen. Mama looked a bit uncomfortable in the blue leathers chosen for her, but she looked amazing. Both had bare feet, decorated with paint and their hair had also been made perfect.

Turning from them, I held up my hands as the crowd quieted. "Ladies, I am Samina and I am here to offer you a special treat today. The youngest in our tribe wished to pay tribute to the queen on her joining day and will now show her their prowess with the staff." Seeing looks of disbelief from the crowd, I nodded to Ephiny before turning towards the platform once more.

"My queen, I hope this presentation reminds you of your first fighting weapon and the knowledge you gained from carrying it."

Raising my hands, I began to clap out the rhythm we had practiced as the girls came into view, tapping staffs perfectly on the ground in unison as they walked. Stopping in front of me, they turned to the platform and bowed before getting into position once more.

Clapping my hands twice, the rhythm of the staffs began again, accompanied by the drums. Moving to the side, I nodded and the staffs stopped their movement as I kicked my staff into my hands. Moving to stand in front of them, we then began the amazon version of STOMP. Waiting for the sparring partners to end, I moved aside and grinned as my best fighters, one blonde and one brunette stepped forward. Assuming the fighting position, they showed their moves while the rest of the girls ran through the drills they'd learned to perfection.

Finally stopping, the girls held their staffs above their heads and gave their finest warrior princess war cries. Mom wiped the tears from her face as Mama actually smiled over the noise. Dropping to one knee, each girl balanced her staff across the bent one and put her hand to her heart with their right fist before looking up at the platform once more.

The sudden quiet was broken with cheers and hollers a few moments later and Mama and Mom stood up applauding the girls. Standing once more, they turned the warriors gathered and bowed before moving through the crowd once more beating a rhythm with the staffs as they walked.

Ignoring the crowds yelling behind me, I approached the platform and knelt as well, right hand over my heart. Ephiny had coached me in this for almost the full three weeks leading up to the ceremony and I knew it had to be perfect. Finally looking up again, Mom gave a slight nod and I rose. Taking two objects from the pouch along my skirt, I smiled. "My queen, I offer you this gift to give your consort, the circle a symbol of eternity, the etchings a symbol of you. Handing Mom the bracelet with the staff and quill etched on it, I then nodded to Mama. Warrior Princess, I offer you this gift to give your queen, the circle a symbol of eternity, the etchings a symbol of you. Handing her the gold bracelet etched with a hawk that had a blue stone marking its eye, I smiled once more before moving back and standing next to Ephiny.

Hearing the drums begin again, the crowd parted as Kassandra slowly made her way to the platform. Reaching it, she was helped onto it and waited as my moms stood before her. Raising her hands to the sky and then to the crowd, she finally spoke, "Great Artemis, hear our prayers and bless this union of Queen Gabrielle and her chosen Consort Xena, the woman known as the Warrior Princess. They exchange bracelets as symbols of their devotion to each other, and they offer, to you their service in the nation. Bless them with children that will also serve the nation and bless us, fortunate for the bard queen being able to lead us."

The crowd roared once more and Mom and Mama silently turned to one another before exchanging bracelets. They were just about to kneel for the next part of the ceremony when a silver light illuminated the platform and Mom's original staff stood there along with Mama's original chakram. "Never a dull moment with these two," I looked to my left and saw Yaya shaking her head.

Winking at me, we focused once more on the stage and the now kneeling figures of my mothers. Kassandra laid one hand on each of their heads and chanted in a language I was not familiar with before once more addressing the gathering. "Women of the Amazon nation, I present to you, Queen Gabrielle and her Consort, Xena, Warrior Princess, forever joined and blessed by Artemis herself on this day!"

Joining in the cheers, I ran towards the platform and did a flip onto it, landing beside my moms. Hugging them both, I relaxed as Mama pulled me into her as I turned to watch the crowd. "This is going to be an awesome party," I declared as Mom bent down to kiss me.

"Oh I'm sure it is, and you, young lady will not be staying up all night long."

Looking up at her, I smirked, "Maybe not, but I bet you will." Forgetting I was still held in place by Mama's hand on my chest, I giggled as they tickled me, only stopping when Kassandra walked towards us.

Looking at me, she smiled. "You did well child of the gods. Know that the time of your sister's solution draws near."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Taking my chin in her hand, she held my face still as her eyes bored into mine, "Only that when the time comes, though unexpected, you will know what to do."

Letting go of my chin, she smiled at my mothers. "You have done well with this one. Do not worry, all will be as it should be with all of your children."

Turning around, I looked up at my moms as Kassandra was helped off the platform. "As much as I enjoy totally cryptic messages, I'm starving, can we go eat?"

"You are so your mother's daughter," Mama said giving me a kiss and nodding her consent to raiding the food tent.


	60. Chapter 60

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 60

My parents had been gone the required 72 hours for their proper joining night festivities and I was eagerly awaiting their return. Eve had been missing them as well, and I think Yaya was looking forward to the peace and quiet of her own hut once more.

I was sitting at the table writing in my journal when I heard Yaya's voice. "Alright, Eve, that is enough."

Turning, I watched as Yaya calmly rinsed her hand in a bowl of water before wrapping it. Squatting down, she picked up Eve and put her on the table, looking her in the eye. "Enough of the biting young lady. That is not how to get what you want."

Scowling, Eve bit her again on the finger Yaya was using to make her point. Yelping once more, her hand found the wooden spoon on the table and before Eve knew what had happened, she'd received a very crisp pop from it on her bottom as Yaya stood her up. "No biting Eve!" Yaya admonished as Eve began to wail.

Crawling across the table top, she came to me and I pulled her into my lap. Placing her head on my shoulder she sniffed before looking up at me, "Yaya bam," she said quietly.

"Yup, Yaya is lethal with that spoon Evie." Kissing Eve on the forehead, I looked into Eve's eyes. "No more biting Evie, it hurts."

Sighing, Eve put her fingers in her mouth and warily watched as Yaya tried to clean her wounds.

"Maybe you should go to the healer?" I suggested.

Looking at the wound on her hand, Yaya nodded. "I think I'd better. This needs wrapped better than I can do alone. Don't leave the hut."

"We won't."

Standing, I held Eve as I moved to the couch. Picking up her camel, I handed it to her and opened my locket. My favorite book of nursery rhymes materialized and I relaxed into the couch, reading to Eve as she slowly fell asleep.

Hearing the door open, I slowly turned and smiled. "You're home, it's about time."

Mom entered the room first and sat next to me, pulling Eve into her lap. Noticing the hut was empty, she frowned as Mama came to sit on the other side of me.

"Where's Mom?"

"Getting her bites looked at by Cesya." I sighed. "She popped Eve with the spoon today."

Kissing Eve on the head, Mom looked at Mama, "I hope that solves the problem because if it doesn't, I'm not sure what we're going to do with her."

Mama sighed as she leaned down to kiss my head. "How bad was it?"

"She was bleeding and Evie bit her twice." I watched as Mom stood and left to put Eve down in our room. "Mama?"

"Hmm?" Mama was also watching Mom's movements but turned back to me as Mom finally disappeared into their bedroom.

"Why do you think Eve is biting so much?"

Looking down at me in surprise her eyebrow arched, "I don't know little one."

"I mean, I never bit like she does." I leaned my head against her as Mom sat down again. "You did it, and she does it. Wonder why."

Mom pulled me to her and gave me a kiss on the temple, "Who knows why some kids bite and others don't. It just is." Smiling at me, she hugged me again. "I missed you so much Sammy."

"I missed you guys too," I admitted. "Did you get to spend enough quality time together?"

"Yes, we did young lady." Mama smiled at me once more. "And no more questions in that direction."

Giggling I nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't want any of 'those' mental pictures in my head."

I tried to duck, but was too slow as Mama rubbed her knuckles over the top of my head, "Oh, you are so gonna get it." She teased as I began to laugh in full.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Exiting the kitchens, Cyrene noticed her daughter-in-law storming across the compound, causing all Amazons in the way to almost dive for cover. Wondering what could have possibly gotten Gabrielle so upset in the two days since she'd returned home, Cyrene Decided she needed to get to the bottom of Gabrielle's mood. Following her daughter-in-law at a discreet distance Cyrene finally realized the woman was headed to her family hut.

Slamming the door to the hut, Gabrielle threw herself on her couch and pulled her boots off throwing them across the room and smiling in satisfaction as they hit the wall with a thud.

"Did the boots do something to upset you, Gabrielle?" Cyrene's voice was low and caused the bard to merely turn and glare at the question.

"I didn't hear you knock," Gabrielle almost growled.

"That's because I didn't," Cyrene sat down next to the woman and waited a few moments.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Cyrene finally probed.

"Your daughter," Gabrielle growled. "Your daughter, once more decided to let Sam think it was okay to skip school."

"Gabrielle, I can't imagine Xena letting Sam think that."

Standing up, the blonde whirled and looked down at her mother-in-law before stomping to the small kitchen area and slamming an apple on the counter before picking up a knife.

Moving quickly, Cyrene removed the knife from Gabrielle's hand and began to cut the apple into slices as Gabrielle began to pace. "Gabrielle," Cyrene prompted.

"It's the whole episode before the wedding all over again!" Gabrielle finally spit out, ignoring the offered apple slice.

"You mean when Sam cut school and headed out to the pond?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle turned and finally picked up an apple slice before tossing it back on the table. "Do you have any idea what she did when she found out Sam cut school again to head out to that damn pond?"

"I take it something you wouldn't have done?" Cyrene asked gently guiding the younger woman back to the couch.

Finally getting Gabrielle to sit with her, Cyrene put her arm around her and waited until some of Gabrielle's frustration abated. "Xena and Sam had one of their sensitive chats," Gabrielle finally said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Instead of letting Sam know in no uncertain terms that she just can't cut school when she's upset, Xena decides to stay with her and fish. Can you believe that? They fished and Xena worked on Sam's tracking skills."

"Did Xena explain to you why she didn't punish Sam, why she handled it that way?" Cyrene's voice was quiet.

"She said that coming down hard on Sam then would have been counterproductive. Counterproductive! Can you imagine, the kid cuts school and gets to spend a great day with Xena then I look like the bad guy if I want to punish Sam."

"Did Xena explain to you why she felt punishing Sam wouldn't work?"

Gabrielle sighed and leaned into Cyrene, "Yeah," she finally admitted. "She said that it would have just made Sam angrier and pull into herself. That doing those things together gave them time to talk and Sam to see her actions for what they were, running from an uncomfortable situation."

"Did Xena feel Sam learned something from the experience?"

Gabrielle nodded, "She told me she knew Sam would really think about running again. That she'll get better in recognizing why she wants to do it and it won't be such an issue for her as she grows."

"And this bothers you?"

"I'm bothered by the fact that Sam cut school and Xena did nothing!" Gabrielle yelled and immediately fell still as Cyrene stiffened and turned the woman to look into her eyes.

"You listen to me young lady, Xena did not do nothing as you put it, and she handled that girl just right."

"But," Gabrielle tried.

"No, it's my turn to talk, daughter," Cyrene's voice was firm and Gabrielle finally nodded.

"I see so much of Xena at that age in Sam that I sometimes have to remind myself that it's not my daughter but my granddaughter. Xena does everything for a reason, you know that Gabrielle, and how she is responding to Sam in these situations is because Xena knows exactly how Sam would react if she did something more traditional."

Cyrene moved her fingers under Gabrielle's chin and finally locked eyes with the bard once more, "Sam needs to think through her actions and consequences the same way that Xena does. That little girl reacts too quickly sometimes, in the same way that her blonde mother does," Cyrene grinned as Gabrielle blushed. "And Xena is just trying to make sure that Sam begins to think things through before they get out of control."

"But, skipping school..." Gabrielle stammered.

"Sometimes you have to look beyond the action to the reason behind the action Gabrielle. If you can't do that with Sam, you are in for some rough times with her." Cyrene's voice was soft and she finally allowed Gabrielle's chin to drop. "Trust me on this daughter, I speak from experience."

Leaning into Cyrene, Gabrielle finally began to let go of her anger and frustration. "So what do I do?"

Feeling the reassuring kiss to the top of her head, Gabrielle smiled. "Keep talking to your wife and make sure you don't take out your frustration about the situation on Sam."

"That all?"

"Listen to your daughter, Gabrielle," Cyrene pulled the woman into her. "Listen to what she has to say and respond accordingly. Don't be so quick to punish the deed until you know what caused the deed to happen."

"I'll try Mom," Gabrielle said quietly.

"I know you will sweet heart. Of that I'm sure."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Gabrielle handed her wife another hunk of venison sausage.

"I'm not sure," Xena sighed. "Eponin and Solari think that we'll find plenty of game at the far eastern borders. I imagine we'll be gone three to four days."

"Have you told Sam you're leaving?" Gabrielle finally sat down and watched as Xena closed and tied her pack.

"Yeah, this morning before she left for school."

"And?"

"Be glad she doesn't bite," Xena smirked. "She was rather upset when I told her that she couldn't come with me."

"I can imagine," Gabrielle leaned back and shook her head. "She wants to be just like you Xena, sometimes I wonder where I fit in where Sam is concerned."

Sitting down on an empty chair, Xena pulled her smaller partner onto her lap. "She wants to be like you too, my bard. Have you ever noticed the concentration she has when she's writing? She wrinkles her nose and chews her quill, or pen in the same way you do."

"Really?"

"Really," Xena kissed her wife again. "She loves to use her words as much as her fighting skills. You fit into her word Gabrielle, you just need to let her know that you want to be there."

"I guess I'm not the mom she remembers am I?"

"You are the mom she has now, and she loves you Gabrielle," Xena hugged the woman tightly. "Never forget that."

Standing reluctantly, Xena kissed her wife once more, "See you in a few days, my bard, be good." The warrior chuckled as she jumped out of reach of a well-placed swipe from her bard.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Looking up from her scrolls and maps, Gabrielle sighed. Xena had been gone less than twenty four hours and already she felt like screaming. Eve had bitten Shay at breakfast when the cook wouldn't hand over the demanded cookie, Sam had been relatively quiet, but was oozing with attitude and Gabrielle was simply waiting for the other boot to drop. In addition, the people that the centaurs had made a treaty with were once again being difficult and trying to encroach on not just Amazon lands, but centaur lands as well.

"My queen?" The voice was tentative and quiet.

Turning to the door, Gabrielle was surprised to find a young girl there of about fifteen summers.

"Yes?" Motioning for the girl to step inside, she smiled gently.

"Excuse me, my queen, but my name is Eris and I bring a message from Marah."

"What's the message?" Gabrielle asked wondering what her daughter had done this time.

"Marah would like you to know that Sam never made it back to the school after our morning tracking lessons with some of the older scouts."

"Thank you, Eris," Gabrielle sighed. "Please inform Marah that I will handle it. You may return to class."

Bowing, the girl nodded, "Yes, my queen."

Sighing, Gabrielle rolled the maps and treaties up and put them away before deciding to find Ephiny and let her know that she would be hunting down and killing her daughter before nightfall.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Dismounting, Gabrielle patted the horse's neck before moving to the lone figure leaning against the tree in the distance. Getting closer, she realized that Sam was writing in her leather bound journal and hadn't even reacted to her presence yet.

Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, Gabrielle was surprised when her daughter jumped before looking up. Seeing the red, puffy eyes, and tear streaked face, Gabrielle sighed before sitting down.

"So, care to tell me what happened this time to make you run off?"

Putting her journal and pen back in her locket, Sam looked at her blonde mother in confusion, "Aren't you just going to yell at me for cutting school again?"

Hearing Cyrene's words echo in her head, Gabrielle sighed at Sam's bluntness. "I'm not happy that you cut again Samina, but something must have happened to make you run again."

"The scouts were idiots," the girl finally stated.

"Sam, we've been over this, not everyone does things the way your Mama does. That's no reason to run," Gabrielle began.

Sighing heavily, Sam shook her head. "I knew you didn't really care what happened."

Stopping herself from responding, Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened Sam, all of it. I promise not to say anything until you finish."

"Really?" Sam's blue eyes, so much like her warrior mother's looked into green with a spark of hope, "You promise not to say anything until I'm done?"

"I promise," the bard nodded. "Now, tell me what happened."

"So, you stopped them from killing a wolf pup?" Gabrielle's voice was quiet.

"Yes," Sam leaned into her mother. "I told them that there was no need to kill the pup. Her mother has never hunted close to our village and leaves the centaurs alone as well. Mama and I discovered their den about three weeks ago," Sam smiled. "They're so darn cute when they play fight."

"I take it the scouts weren't happy with you."

"I think they would have whipped me within an inch of my life if they could have," Sam sighed. "I couldn't let them hurt him Mom, he's just a baby and he will move on when he's grown."

"Why come here Sam, why not go back to the village and come to me?"

"I needed to think," Sam looked at her mother. "I knew Marah would want my hide as well for what I'd done, and I needed to get my thoughts straight. The only way for me to do that was to write."

"I feel that way sometimes too," Gabrielle admitted.

"Have you ever needed to write so badly, it's almost like you need it to live?" Sam asked quietly.

"I have," Gabrielle kissed the top of her daughter's head, "my warrior bard indeed. We still need to figure something out Sam, you can't run off every time something like this happens."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I worried you," the girl put her arms around Gabrielle and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for listening today Mom. I've missed this."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

"Am I in trouble?" I was sitting behind Mom as we rode back towards the village.

"What do you think?" she answered.

"I think Mama isn't the only smartass in our family," I mumbled.

"Samina!"

Giggling I tightened my grip, "Sorry Mom, but you asked."

Hearing rustling in the brush, Mom stopped and we waited for a few moments to find some of the scouts from this morning heading towards us. Stopping short, they looked surprised to see us, "Queen Gabrielle?"

Motioning me to dismount, Mom did the same and approached the group, "Care to tell me what you're doing Eloise?"

"We decided that despite pleas to our hearts that we needed to take care of that wolf family before they became a problem." The oldest of the group approached us and I glowered at her.

Feeling Mom's hand on my arm, I stopped my retort and relaxed a bit, "You were mistaken Eloise." Mom's voice was like ice and I noticed the young Amazon back up a little, confusion in her eyes.

"But my queen, surely, you must agree."

"I do not agree," Mom took a step forward and addressed all the scouts. "That mother and her pups have been on our lands for a long while now. They do not bother us, nor do they bother the centaurs. The male pup will grow up and leave as is the way of wolves. You will not disturb them unless one of them threatens your life or the life of a fellow sister. We can afford to lose a few chickens if that happens."

"And it never has," I finally spoke only to receive a glare from Eloise and the rest of her hunting party.

"If I hear of anyone from the village going after that family of wolves, there will be severe consequences from your queen. Do you understand?"

Hearing nothing, Mom stepped forward once more, "Do you all understand me?" She demanded in a steely voice.

"We understand, my queen," Eloise finally answered.

"Good," moving towards me once again Mom finally faced them. "Go back to the village and tell Shay and Cyrene you are all to help with the mid-day meal."

"But," Eloise tried only to be met with a glower from my mother. "Yes my queen." She quickly amended before turning and leading her band of hunters back towards the village.

"Mom?"

"Go cover our furry friends' tracks Sammy," Mom smiled at me. "I'm sure you can be just as creative as Xena. Will a candlemark be enough time?"

"I think so," I grinned before hugging her tightly. "Thank you." I said once more before holding onto my staff tightly and taking to the trees.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Entering the dining hall, I noticed Eloise picking up an empty plate and stare at me. Deciding not to take any chances, I ducked into the kitchen and made my own plate before heading to the queen's table and sitting down.

"Mission accomplished," I said as Mom and Ephiny turned to look at me.

"Why the side trip to the kitchen?" Ephiny asked.

"I just thought it might be safer today," I admitted watching as Eloise glowered at me once more.

"Yeah, us too. You should have seen the looks when the queen returned from the kitchen with two plates for us."

Laughing, I took a large bite of stew before breaking off a hunk of bread already on the table. "Well, you can't expect Yaya or Shay to bring it out here. Not with that crew they have in there today."

"I still say you need to be careful Gabrielle," Ephiny said quietly. "It seems as if you took Sam's side today merely because she's your daughter."

"I did not do that," Mom protested. "There is no reason to harm that family of wolves when they have never bothered us. Believe me, if they were going to be a problem, Xena would have taken care of it already."

"You know that, and I know that," Ephiny finally said. "But do they," she nodded to the group of Amazons eating, "know that?"

"If they don't they will," I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Ephiny asked turning to me.

"It means, they'd better be careful. Mama isn't the only one that can hold her own with our sisters."

"Samina!" Mom reprimanded me.

"Well it's true," I shrugged. "They've never really seen you in battle Mom. The fighting with Brutus before you and Mama died again is one thing, but I don't think they understand just how much of a warrior you are."

Saying nothing, Mom returned to her food for a minute. "Sam, I want to ask you something."

"Sure," I took another mouthful of stew. "What's up?"

"How would you feel if you spent one day a week having lessons with me and Xena?"

"What do you mean?" Putting down my spoon I looked at her closely.

"Well, I've been neglecting your staff lessons and I'd love to do some writing exercises with you."

"Really?" Taking a long drink of apple juice I grinned. "So on that day would I have to go to the village school?"

"Nope," Mom grinned at my reaction.

"And it would just be us? No Eve or anyone else?"

"Just us," Mom confirmed.

Getting up, I moved around the table to hug Mom and kiss her cheek.

"I think that's a yes, Gabrielle." Ephiny's light brown eyes sparkled as they followed me back to my seat.

"That is most certainly a yes," I confirmed. "So, will you teach me how to use sais too."

"Sure," Mom winked at Ephiny. "As soon as you can convince your Mama to let you learn the sword."

"Aw man," I grumbled finishing up my lunch. Looking up from my now empty bowl, I grinned once more. "Anyone for seconds, I'll go get it."

Shaking her head, Ephiny merely laughed as Mom nodded, "Don't forget another loaf of bread and some more cider too."


	61. Chapter 61

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 61

"I told you Eloise, you aren't going anywhere." My staff was in the ready position and I was now surrounded by Eloise and a couple of her friends.

"We are going to get that animal before it decides to attack our chickens."

"The queen told you to leave it alone," I countered.

"The queen merely took your side because you are her child. I will do what I know is right."

"You will be getting a good thumping by your princess in a minute," I growled.

Sizing me up, Eloise shrugged. "You are not even of age yet. The fact that you were born a princess is of no consequence to me."

"It should be," I smiled at her. "I have a very long memory Eloise."

Eyes narrowing, she drew her sword and stepped forward. "Get out of my way, child."

"Make me," I smirked.

Making a move to attack with her sword, Eloise was shocked when her arm stopped moving.

Smiling, I put my staff down, "Hi Mama, you're home a day early."

"Looks like I came home at just the right time," she said slowly releasing Eloise's wrist. "Let's go ladies," she commanded.

"Who are you to order me about?" Eloise's anger got the better of her.

"I am your queen's champion and consort, not to mention an elder in this tribe with full warrior status." Mama's voice was like ice. "Now, unless you want me to prove to everyone how much of a child you still are, you will move."

Gulping Eloise finally nodded and allowed Mama to take her sword before following her towards the queen's hut.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I watched as Mom paced in front of Eloise, her friends, and me. Mama and Ephiny were standing across the room, in one of those casual warrior poses and I wondered what would be happening.

"How old are you Eloise?" Mom finally broke the silence.

"Nineteen summers, my queen."

"And at nineteen summers, you felt that you could disobey a direct order given to you by your queen?"

It was a loaded question and I couldn't believe that Eloise had the sense not to answer immediately.

"Answer me, Eloise." Mom's voice was sharp and I saw Eloise flinch.

"I felt that I needed to do something about the danger, my queen."

"Even though I told you that there was no cause for concern?"

"Every mother likes to believe their child," Eloise said quietly.

"I see," Mom sat down and casually crossed her legs. I had seen that pose before and was glad it wasn't meant for me. "So you are implying that I am not responsible enough to think for myself, but rather allow my child to guide my thoughts and actions?"

Eloise quickly brought her eyes to Mom, "No, my queen. I just..." she trailed off and once more looked at the ground.

Standing, Mom looked at Mama, "Xena, prepare the sparring ring. I think if Eloise wishes to challenge me, we do it properly."

Mama nodded before leaving the hut quietly.

"Samina?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Go help Xena set up the ring," Mom gave me a long look. "Be sure the staff Artemis returned to me is there."

"Yes, my queen." I nodded to her before running to take her first staff to the ring.

Approaching the ring with Mom's staff in my hand, I noticed that Mama already had the area ready and found three more staffs leaning against the fence.

Turning to face me, she smiled seeing Mom's first staff, "I thought this might be making an appearance today."

"What is Mom going to do?" I asked as she leaned Mom's staff against the fence near her.

"She is going to show Eloise why it's never a good idea to disobey her queen," Mama winked at me. "And you will be helping her."

"Me?"

"You'll understand soon Sam," Mama said tilting her head. "They're almost here.

Closing my eyes, I finally picked up the sound of many boots on packed earth. Opening my eyes, I was surprised when it took another few minutes before I could actually see them.

"Follow your mom's lead Samina," Mama's directions were clear as she exited the sparring ring and waited next to me by the gate.

Noticing a crowd of Amazons gathering, I wondered what would happen next. Raising her hands to quiet the crowd, Mom stood on a rather large rock and finally spoke, "My sisters in the nation, today it falls to me, as your queen, to teach a lesson in following orders and loyalty to one of our young warriors."

Hearing murmering in the crowd, she once more raised her hands to silence them, "Eloise, Melita, and Elissa chose to disobey a direct order from me and we will now move that challenge into the sparring ring."

Surprised by the dead silence of the crowd, I bowed my head as Mom passed into the ring. Picking up her staff she waited until Ephiny had practically shoved Eloise into the ring as well. "Choose a weapon," Mom directed and waited until Eloise finally chose one of the staffs that had been provided.

Moving her staff into the ready position, Mom spoke once more. "I will begin with Eloise," she looked at Ephiny and lowered her voice. "You'll know when to send Elissa and Melita in with me, Eph."

"As you wish, my queen." Ephiny's head bowed and I cringed as Mom began the lesson without warning, her overhead strike barely stopped by Eloise.

Seeing the small nod towards Aunt Ephiny, I grinned when Eloise's buddies were tossed into the ring with a simple command. "Defend yourselves."

Watching them each grab a staff, I grimaced as Mom's roundhouse maneuver knocked all three of her opponents onto their backsides. Not giving them much time to regroup, she began to move from defensive moves to more offensive moves and I heard low voices behind me in awe of the queen and her skill with the staff.

"Oh, that is going to hurt," I mumbled to Mama as she nodded.

"Yep, never a good idea to come at her two on one like that," Mama agreed and giving a low chuckle when Mom easily deflected the raised staffs, improvising with a move or two of her own that had her rolling across the ground before standing once more and wiping the three challengers into the dirt on their faces.

"Never saw that one coming," I grinned. "Think she'll teach it to me?"

"I think you might be able to persuade her," Mama whispered.

I watched in awe as Ephiny and Eponin moved to help Eloise and her friends to their feet. Mom was breathing heavily, but other than that, there was no indication she had just fought three young warriors and won.

Hearing the cheers around me, I grinned as Mom once again held up her hands. Motioning for me to join her, I did so quickly.

"My sisters," Mom's voice ceased all talking. "Eloise has one other person to face today."

Tapping me on the shoulder, she whispered in my ear, "Tell them Samina."

Gulping, I nodded. "Today, Eloise pulled a sword on me when I tried to enforce our queen's directive."

Putting up my hands, I waited until the crowd had quieted again, "I realize that I am not yet a full warrior in this nation, but I am the queen's heir, and by birth, your princess. It is within our laws for me to punish Eloise as well for her obvious challenge to me."

I turned to the dark haired teen and noticed her face fall as Eponin shoved her towards me, "I will accept an apology and consider the matter closed."

Turning, I looked up into Eloise's face and wondered what she would do. "Apologize to the princess," Ephiny hissed.

Moving forward, I said nothing for a few moments and then smiled at Eloise, leaning in so that only she could hear me, I whispered, "You've already been beaten by your queen, do you really want the public humiliation of having a ten year old defeat you as well?"

Standing up, Eloise turned to face the crowd before turning to me once more, "I apologize for pulling a sword on the princess, I will not challenge her again in this manner."

"I accept," putting my arm out, she clasped it and we nodded to each other before she moved back towards her friends.

Watching as Ephiny and Eponin led Eloise and her friends to towards the healer's hut, I relaxed when I felt Mama's arm around my shoulder. "I am so proud of you little one," she said quietly.

Looking up into her face I smiled, "It's like you said, they have to want to follow me because of how I lead, not because I scare them with my skills."

Smiling at me, Mama kissed my temple before squeezing me tight with her arm, opening her other arm to welcome Mom.

***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA** *

It had been a week since Mom had taken Eloise and her friends to task and I thought perhaps that the way I handled the situation would stop some of the older girls from picking on me. My hopes were dashed however to find the picking not only continue, but in a way, become worse.

Feeling another pebble on the back of my head, I'd decided today was the day that I would wipe the sparring ring with Telema and Chryssa at the same time. They had been begging for a fight and I was going to give them just what they wanted.

Thankful when Marah released us for the mid-day meal, I walked with Zivah and Daria toward the dining hall. Whispering to each other, we quickly formulated a plan and then spread it around the hall. By the time we were back in class, the wagers had been made and I was looking forward to a little after school activity.

Heading to the ring after class, I waited until Telema and Chryssa showed up, each holding a staff. "You know that I'm the best in our age group," Telema boasted twirling her staff.

"Yup, and Chryssa is a close second, I'm aware. So, you two still want to do this?"

Looking at each other they smirked before looking back to me and then at the crowd gathered around the ring. "Of course we do, why would we miss the opportunity to show up the princess?"

"To save face when the princess kicks your ass?" I asked quietly.

Glaring, Chryssa took a step forward, "You are so going to need a healer when we get done with you."

Moving into the center of the ring, I looked at Zivah and Daria and grinned. They both gave me the thumbs up sign and I looked once more at the girls in front of me. "Okay, so here's the deal girls, if I beat you, no more bothering me about anything. I mean, you are four years older than me and shouldn't resort to name calling and pebble throwing anyway."

Telema grinned, "And when we win, you admit to everyone that your staff skills aren't the best."

"Deal," we extended our arms and shook before taking up the familiar circling.

Hearing the cheers behind me, I spit the blood from my mouth and once more used my hand to wipe the blood from the cut above my eye, "Yield." I directed.

Finally nodding, Telema spoke, "I yield." Putting my arm down, I helped pull her to her feet and was thankful a couple older girls had entered the ring to help her stand. She was bleeding from a cut above her eye and was barely standing due to an unfortunate injury her ankle took trying to flip over my staff after she'd seen me to the same thing to her.

Looking into the crowd, I noticed Chryssa still holding her arm, while a friend staunched the bleeding from her nose. It was obvious the arm was broken, and I wondered if I would be in trouble for the damage I'd inflicted.

Moving towards the teens, I stopped, "Let's walk over to Ceysa's together, that way we only have to explain what happened once."

Nodding, they allowed me to lead them toward the healer's hut while the crowd followed behind. Slowly entering the healer's hut, I was thankful Cesya's back was to us for the time being. "Cesya?"

Turning, she merely shook her head as she stared at the three of us, "What happened?"

Wincing as I jumped onto an exam table, I shrugged. "We had a little friendly sparring match."

Helping Telema and Chryssa onto other tables, she sighed. "You had a friendly sparring match, exactly how was the match set up?"

"Me against them," I grinned as they nodded.

"She kicked our asses," Telema said wiping blood from her eye. "Still can't believe a ten year old kicked our asses."

I smirked at her, "Yeah, but you so had it coming."

Both girls nodded as they laughed, "We sure did, Princess." Chryssa agreed.

Hearing footsteps outside the hut I cringed, "My moms are coming." I announced moments before they entered the hut and took in the sight around them.

"Sam?" Mama moved to me and immediately began to assess my injuries. Closing my eyes as Mom brought her some rags and bowl of water, I said nothing as she wiped the blood from my face. "This is going to need stiches."

I nodded, "I figured, couldn't get it to stop bleeding."

"What happened?" Mom looked at all of us and began to help Cesya clean up the other girls.

"We had a sparring match," I explained. "They took me on, two against one."

Mom shook her head, "And?"

"She kicked our respective as...backsides," Telema finally answered.

Chryssa motioned to her rapidly swelling arm, "Yeah, broke my arm too. Nice move by the way, you'll have to teach it to me when I heal."

"Sure thing," I answered as Mom stiffened and Mama chuckled.

"Warriors," I heard Mom whisper under her breath as Mama winked at me and began to tend to my wounds more in depth.

"So who's going to tell me why you had this sparring match?" Mama's voice was low, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

Seeing the other girls twitch nervously, I sighed. "We had a wager on it."

"What kind of wager?" Mom asked.

Telema and Chryssa looked at each other then back to me. Telema finally looked at Mom before speaking, "We bet that if she beat us, we'd stop giving her a rough time."

"A rough time?"

Chryssa nodded, "Yes, my queen, we've been bothering Sam a lot lately. We've been egging her own for a fight, but she suggested a sparring match and we agreed. She bet us that if she won, we'd stop picking on her and we bet that if she won, she'd have to admit she wasn't so great with the staff after all."

Mom said nothing, but slowly moved towards me, "Is that true Sam?"

I nodded, "I didn't want to fight them, but a staff match was a much more, _creative_ way to get my point across." I looked at Mama as I said it and watched as she shook her head.

Walking towards the older girls, she stared at them until they dropped their eyes, "I am going to let your queen handle the issue of two much older girls bullying a younger child. However, I will be handling your staff training for the foreseeable future." Looking to Mom, she received a slight nod, "If you two want to be as good as Sam with the staff, you have a lot of work to do."

"Xena?" Telema's voice was quiet.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach us that backflip combination?"

"Which one?"

Telema shrugged and I chuckled, "The flip over the opponent's weapon where you tap them on the shoulder then get them in the stomach."

Mama turned back to Telema, "I'll be happy to teach it to you." She grinned, "Just be prepared for a lot of bruises."

Telema looked at me and I shrugged, "You'll get used to being a walking bruise. Mama doesn't do anything half way."

Moving towards the girls again, Mom looked at them hard, "So girls, care to tell me why you thought it was acceptable to pick on a child so much younger than yourself?"

Chryssa spoke first, "It's just that she's so good at everything, and four years younger than us! We were jealous."

I slowly slid from the table and limped towards them. Placing a hand on Mom's arm, I faced the duo. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I shook my head, "Even if it's true, which it isn't, I never gave you cause to pick on me. Just be glad that I chose to settle it sparring instead of a full out fight."

Telema looked at me surprised, "You mean it would have been worse if you'd fought us like we wanted?"

I shook my head, and pointed to my moms, "They're my parents, what do you think?"

Telema whistled, "I think we lost our minds for a bit. Look Sam, I'm sorry about everything, you were the new kid, a princess on top of that, fresh meat so to speak."

Chryssa nodded, "Yeah, we picked on you because we could. Sorry Sam, we won't do it again."

I smiled at them, "Apology accepted, and I won't hold it against you." Turning, I limped back to Mama, "Can we go home now?"

Nodding, she put her arm around me and stopped at the door, "We'll see you at home my queen." She stated before we slipped through the door, leaving the girls to the queen's wrath.

Walking into our hut, I allowed Mama to lead me to the bathing room and help me take a bath. Heading back to my room, I donned my sweats and t-shirt before heading back into the main living area. Mama was sitting on the couch already and I curled into her sighing at the familiar smell. "Even my bruises have bruises," I joked.

"Well, that happens when you take somebody on two to one." Pulling my head into her lap, she began to finger comb my hair, "So how much did you make on this little match?"

"Mama?"

She chuckled, "You are too much my daughter not to have wagered on yourself. How much?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, haven't had a chance to talk to Daria and Zivah yet. You aren't mad?"

"Nah, you were very much the Amazon today." Mama kissed my head, "You handled yourself well Sam, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome, and little one, you better hope your Mom doesn't find out about the gambling."

"Well, I'm not going to tell her," I turned my head and looked into her eyes. "Are you?"

"Nope."

"Then we should be good."

Mama began to run her fingers through my hair again, "Uh-huh, but if your Mom finds out, you're on your own."

"You've got yourself a deal warrior." I replied starting to fall asleep.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Waking up, I groaned and yawned. "Sam!" Opening one eye I laughed as Eve stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to me. "Sam play!"

Sitting up slowly, I shook my head. "Not right now little bit, I'm still sleepy."

Putting her tiny hands on her hips and giving me her best stare, Eve tried again. "Sam play!"

"No Evie, I'll play with you later."

Feeling the bite on my leg, I screamed loudly, causing Mom to come running from the bedroom. "What happened?"

Deciding to overplay my injury, I began to cry heavily, "Evie bit me and it hurts!" I wailed, winking at Mom. "Evie, why did you hurt me?"

Putting my face in my hands, I continued to cry for a few minutes before looking up again. Looking at my wound, I shook my head, "Evie hurt Sam."

Lip trembling, Eve walked to me and gently laid her hand on my leg, "Ow Sam?"

I nodded, "Yes, it hurts a lot."

Sitting on the couch next to me, Mom tried to touch my leg, jerking away, I screamed again. "It hurts!"

Hearing a whimper, Eve looked up at me once more, "Ow?"

"Yes Evie," I sniffed once more, "My leg really hurts."

Holding her arms up, she let Mom help her onto the couch. Crawling next to me, she stood and hugged me tight. "My Sam?"

"Yes, Evie, I'm still your Sam, but no more biting."

Looking at Eve, I saw her study my wound for a few minutes before she laid her head on my shoulder, "Okay." She said softly before putting her fingers in her mouth.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Thanks to all who have reviewed the story.


	62. Chapter 62

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 62

Walking into Talia's seamstress hut, I stopped short at the outfit laid out on the table. Turning to Mom, I glared. "There is no way in Hades that I am wearing that."

Pushing me forward, Mom glared at me. "You will wear the traditional outfit for the ceremony Samina."

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing a wonder bra and hooker skirt!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting Samina, and what on Earth is a hooker skirt?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know that it involves inappropriate actions between men and women and money changing hands," I growled, "If I wear that I might as well get paid for my time."

Pulling me by the ear, Mom looked at Talia who quietly left the hut. "Why on Earth would you say that? Do you know how much you offended Talia just now?"

"I didn't mean to offend her, the work is beautiful, but I won't wear it. Is there a way to make it work for all of us?" I took a deep breath and rubbed my ear. "Otherwise, we have a big problem."

Mom looked at me hard, "Talk to Talia and see what she suggests. You will apologize to her and the minute we are done here, you will go home and go to your room."

"Fine," I huffed jumping as her hand made contact with my backside.

Talia finally returned and I sighed, "I apologize if I offended you. It's not the work I have a problem with it's the design of the outfit."

"I am glad to hear that," she smiled. "Though I've never heard my clothing described in such a colorful way before."

Shaking my head, I pointed to the outfit, "So, what can we do to make us all happy?"

Smiling, she picked up the wonder bra and held it out to me, "First, try everything on and we go from there."

Looking at the top, I shook my head, "Not even like I have anything to fill this out yet." Taking the dreaded outfit, I slipped behind the partition and changed hoping we could find a way to solve this problem.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Bolting upright in bed, I groaned. The nightmares were back and I hadn't slept well in almost a week. Climbing out of bed, I headed to the living area, blanket wrapped around me and snuggled onto the couch. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again, but hoped that Mama would be up soon, so that I wouldn't be alone.

Putting my hands on my locket, I smiled at the photo album now in my hands. Opening it for what seemed like the millionth time, I slowly traced the faces staring back at me as well as Mom's handwriting.

"Sam?" Jumping, I looked up to see Mama walking into the room. The sun had just started to rise and I closed the album and allowed it to disappear once more.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I thought maybe we could go for a ride."

Sitting next to me, Mama pulled me into her side and I relaxed a bit more, "Wish we could little one, but I promised your mom that I'd help Ep out today."

Pulling away from her, I stood and walked back to my room without a word. Closing the door behind me, I slid down the length of it and put my head into my hands, trying to decide what to do with my disappointment.

Standing, I quietly got dressed and returned to the outer room. Mama was now dressed and looked at me softly, "Want to talk?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm going for a ride, I need to think." Starting to move to the door, a gentle hand stopped me.

"You aren't going for a ride alone this early."

"I won't be alone, Mavri will be with me," I hissed.

"Sam, no."

Turning, I glared, "Why not? I'm a good rider, better than good actually and I need to do this. You're not available, I know Mom isn't available, so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me little one," Mama said simply taking me by the elbow and leading me to the couch once more.

"I don't want to talk damn it, I want to go for a ride!"

Mama sighed and then stood, "Do not leave this room Sam."

Crossing my arms over my chest I glared at her back as she entered her bedroom only to re-emerge a few minutes later. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To see what type of help Eponin needs today."

"I want to ride," I protested.

"Maybe later," Mama put her arm around my shoulders and gently guided me from the hut. "First breakfast, then Eponin."

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." I huffed as we walked towards the dining hall together.

I glared once more from the tree. I had spent most of my day watching Mama and Eponin work with a young group of warriors as they tried to find the weapon that they would become most adept with before taking their full warrior status within the nation. Most days would have found me enjoying this, but the lack of sleep combined with the disappointment at not being able to spend any time alone with Mama only fueled the anger within me.

Slipping out of the tree, I started to walk back towards the village but was stopped too soon. "Samina, get back to the tree. You know the rules."

Turning on my heel, I gave a rather rude hand gesture to the warrior princess before starting to flip and cartwheel back towards the tree. Moving away from the tree, I spied a low branch and began to practice flipping onto it from the ground. Finally achieving the goal, I smirked as I dropped back to the ground once more.

Noticing the silence around me, I finally turned towards the warriors. All were watching me intently and I blushed a bit, "What?" I demanded.

"How in the gods' names did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flip into the tree."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, "Like this." I informed the girl before doing it once more. "Just be sure to take off on the right foot."

Pulling myself higher into the tree, I waited until the training finally resumed. Wondering if I could jump to the next tree over, the voice once more came without warning. "Don't you dare jump Sam."

Growling, I slipped out of the tree again and sat on the ground, looking anywhere but the stupid practice field.

Hearing footsteps, I ignored them and put my head in my knees, "Rough day?" Eponin asked handing me her water skin.

I nodded, "All I wanted was to go for an early morning ride with Mama, but she was busy with this." I sighed, "She's always busy here."

Handing Eponin her water back, I turned from her and once more put my head on my knees, looking toward the village and wishing that there was some way for me to get back there without the great warrior princess noticing my absence.

"Sam, come here." Mama's voice brokered no arguments and I grabbed my staff and made my way to her side.

"You rang?"

Giving me a strange look before pointing to a young warrior about Mom's height, "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Ginny is having trouble with one of the staff combinations, I'd like you to work with her until she gets it right."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one here that can do it with any proficiency that isn't already helping to train the warriors."

"Which combination?" I asked.

"Go talk to Ginny, she'll show you."

"Fine."

Walking to the young woman, I looked her up and down, "So, what can't you get?" I asked.

Looking at me strangely, she started to show me the combination and I groaned, "You're a warrior?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Hope to hell you're better with a sword than the staff," I replied deciding to teach her by doing.

"Come on Ginny," I whined, "How hard is this?" Showing her the staff moves one more time, I sighed as she once again murdered them.

Shaking my head, I pointed to a sword lying against a tree, "Use the sword, at least you'll have a fighting chance." I huffed.

"I don't appreciate the attitude kid," she countered.

"You don't appreciate my attitude? Why is a ten year old is showing an Amazon warrior staff moves she should have mastered by fifteen?" I hissed.

"Well, at least you could be nicer about it," her brown eyes glared at me.

"Fine," smiling at her, I twirled my staff in my hands. "I'll try to be more polite when I kick your ass."

Seeing her eyes blaze, I lazily moved out of the way as she charged. Putting my staff down, it tripped her and she ended up sliding into a large dirt pile. Grinning, I decided I'd had enough and began to walk towards the tree once more.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into blue eyes and a raised eyebrow. "I think it's time you and I gave these warriors a demonstration little one."

Knowing it wasn't a suggestion, I merely got into position and waited for the hand of the warrior princess to fall. Picking myself up off the ground for the last time, I rubbed my backside where Mama's sword had hit it.

Turning from her, I walked back to the tree and sat down, placing my back against its trunk before once more pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in them. Wanting nothing more than to be at home, I was glad when I noticed everyone heading back towards the village.

"Time for lunch," Mama informed me as she came to the tree.

Nodding, I ignored her and walked as far ahead of her as she would let me until we reached our hut. Stepping inside, I also ignored Mom and Evie before going to my room and closing the door.

Throwing my staff down, I flopped on my bed and tossed my boots across the room. Hugging my pillow tightly, I turned to my side and stared at the wall, willing sleep to come.

"Sammy?"

Sighing, I turned over to look at Mom, "What?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Well come and eat with us, you must be starving."

"Nope."

Turning back over, I stared at the wall once more, "Could I please be left alone?"

"Sam, tell me what happened."

"Ask the warrior princess, I'm sure she'll be happy to fill you in," I answered. "Please, I need to be alone for a while."

Feeling a kiss to the top of my head, I heard Mom leave and willed my pen and journal from my locket before sitting up and beginning to write.

"Sam, it's time to eat lunch." Mama's voice spoke from the doorway.

Briefly looking up, I shook my head, "No thank you."

"It's not a request, come and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now."

"No."

Mama entered the room and removed my journal and pen from my hands, laying them on the dresser. "You will sit with us, even if you choose not to eat."

"Fine," I huffed. Picking up the journal and pen, I willed them back into my locket before throwing myself into a chair at the table.

Placing a bowl in front of me, Mom nodded and I glared. Hearing my stomach growl, I finally picked up my spoon and ate without looking up or saying a word to anyone. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Nope, time to go back to the practice field."

I looked at Mama and held back tears, "Why? I can stay with Mom now."

"I want you there," she said.

"I don't want to be there." I replied running into my room and slamming the door.

Hearing the door open, I sighed as the bed shifted, "What's going on little one?" Mama asked.

Sitting up, I leaned against the wall and shook my head, "I just don't want to be there."

"Why not?"

"Why can't we go riding instead?"

"I told you that I had already made a promise to Eponin to help train those warriors."

"Fine, you don't need me there watching you do that and getting in your way." I spat lying back down and turning away from her.

"You aren't in the way Sam, and I enjoy having you there. I thought you might practice your skills."

"Why? Why do I have to practice with all those other people? Why can't it just be us? It's never just us anymore!" I finally shouted before burying my face in my pillow.

"Sam?"

"Every day after school I had special time to spar with Mama. It was just us and I miss it," I admitted. "It's never just us anymore. There's always someone else around. Always."

Flinching as she touched my shoulder, I sniffled, "Go on, you promised Eponin, I'm used to being left on my own here. Besides I need to spend some time training Mavri and Haven, I haven't been doing it enough."

"Sam," Mama tried again. "I want to talk about this."

Sitting up once more, I looked at her and wiped an angry tear from my eye. "What's to talk about? You made a promise which you won't break and I want to work with the horses. There's no reason we both can't do what we want."

"Samina, you don't need to work the horses alone. We can work them together later."

I shook my head, "Don't make a promise you can't keep warrior."

"You know I keep my word Sam." Mama's voice was deep, "And I don't appreciate the tone you're using with me."

"Please, just go back to Eponin and let me work with Mavri and Haven, I need to do something I enjoy."

"You need to get your boots on, grab your staff, and come with me to the practice field." Mama countered.

"No." Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at her.

"Now," she directed.

"Not gonna happen." I countered.

Walking to me, Mama bent down and held onto my upper arms, "You listen to me young lady, and you listen well. I am the mother, you are the child, you will be coming with me right now, or you will not like the consequences."

Glaring at her, I stood staring back into eyes that mirrored my own for a long minute debating whether I should back down or not. Chancing a glance at Mom, who was now standing in my doorway, my stomach dropped when she shook her head at me. No help there. Deciding that I could spend the rest of the afternoon in the tree, I finally relented at looked at my feet.

"Are you ready to do what I've asked you to do now?"

"Yes Ma'am," I answered managing to keep my temper in check.

"Good, get your boots on and let's go," Mama turned and gave me a not so gentle swat to get me moving. Clenching my hands into fists, I took deep breaths and did as I was told.

Heading towards the tree, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "Not this time. You'll be helping with the training."

"I am not going to be some warrior wannabe's sparring partner." I protested.

"You will do what I tell you to do," Mama answered pulling me to the field.

"And why should I?" I hissed in English.

"Because I am your mother and I say so," she answered.

"So you keep telling me, who are you trying to convince of that fact, yourself or me?"

Seeing Mama's eyes cloud, I tightened the grip on my staff as she tried to grab me. Laughing, I flipped out of her reach, and into the middle of group of Amazons. "Nice to see you ladies," I smiled as Mama strode towards me again.

"Later," running, I managed a few cartwheels before beginning a series of backflips. Stopping by the practice swords, I spotted what I wanted and picked it up.

Laying my staff on the ground, I turned with the sword and walked towards the center of the practice field. Mama's eyes narrowed as she saw me with the sword.

"Put that down Samina," she ordered.

"Make me warrior," I countered twirling it in my hand as my Uncle Ares had taught me to do so long ago.

Seeing the surprise in Mama's eyes, I backed up as she drew her sword from her back, "Fine, we'll do it your way little one." she said evenly.

We had been sparring for a while when I noticed that the crowd around us had quieted; I managed a quick look as Mom strode into view, her face a mask of fury. Ignoring her, I allowed all the rage and anger I had suppressed since coming here to finally bubble out.

Feeling calmer than I had in months, I grinned at Mama as my energy returned. Giving my own war cry, I flipped backwards and began to fight on instinct. I had seen enough of this Xena fighting to know that surprise was my best weapon. "Come on Warrior, let me show you what I've got."

"Playtime is over Samina," Mama said.

"Whatever you say," I answered as swords clashed. I was going full out and knew I would tire before her, but I also knew that I wouldn't go down easily. I knew she had been holding back and would never truly hurt me. I however, didn't feel the same loyalty and knew I would draw blood if given the chance.

"Xena, what are you doing?" Mom yelled.

"Just some friendly sparring Gabrielle," she answered as I managed to stay on my feet despite her stepping up her sword skills.

"Samina, stop this right now." She yelled to me.

Closing out everything but my mama's sword, I continued the sparring. Flipping forward, I felt a sharp pain on my arm, looking down, I saw the trail of blood. Feeling even angrier, I finally did something I never thought I would do, I got a strike on Mama's leg.

Not taking time to savor the strike, I felt myself being thrown to the ground as Mama decided to put an end to our match. Feeling the jarring sensation as I hit the ground far too hard, I rolled over and groaned. Managing to make it to my knees, I grabbed the sword from the dirt and stood.

Wiping the blood from my lip, I assumed the stance again. "That all you have?"

Shaking her head, she looked at Mom briefly, "Always the hard way Gabrielle, why is it, that it's always the hard way?"

"Because she's our daughter," I heard Mom answer before I attacked again.

Hitting the ground once again, I shakily got to my feet once more. This time, unable to pick up the sword due to the injury my arm had taken. Stopping the tears, I looked at Mama, "I concede," I said quietly before walking from the practice field.

"Samina," Mom's hand on my shoulder caused me to flinch away in pain. "You're hurt," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," I countered. "Nothing not to be expected when you take on the great warrior princess," I finished trying to walk past her.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere," Mom said.

"Fine," I stopped and looked at her through a rapidly swelling eye, "What can I do for you my queen?"

"The first thing you can do is tell me where you learned to use a sword like that."

"Uncle Ares," I said smirking, "And a few other places."

She began to walk towards the village as Mama came towards us, carrying my staff. "Ares taught you how to use a sword?"

Rounding on her, I glared once more, "Not your Ares, my Ares. The one who actually cared about me, the one who babysat and gave me my dagger, the one who I'll never see again," I hissed.

"And we allowed this?"

"No, my parents never knew."

"Lovely," Mama sighed and took a deep breath as we entered the village.

Guiding me to the healer's hut, I jerked from them as we entered. Hissing as I jumped onto a table, I enjoyed the look on Cesya's face as she got a glimpse of me.

"By the gods what happened?" She asked moving towards me with a bowl of water and a rag.

"I challenged Mama to a sword fight," I shrugged at the look on her face. "At least I can still walk on my own, right?"

Cesya shook her head as Mama took the rag and water from her, "I'll just get the bandages," she muttered as Mama began to clean my wounds.

Feeling another pair of hands on me, I looked to see Mom taking the bandages from Cesya, "We've got this Cesya," she said quietly.

Nodding, Cesya handed over the items and looked at me once more. Shaking her head, she finally winked at me before leaving the hut.

Entering our hut, I winced once again as my arm was bumped by the door. It was now in a sling, but was still sore. Who knew a dislocated elbow could be so painful?

"Sit," Mama commanded pointing the couch.

Doing as I was instructed, I sat down and waited.

"Alright young lady, what was that about?" Mom asked. "Challenging your mother with a sword, the attitude, what is going on?"

Saying nothing, I looked at my lap and shrugged.

"Sam, I know it's hard having to do things you don't want to do, but fighting is not the answer. There are better ways to express your unhappiness with me." Mama said quietly.

"Like you'd know what it was about," I said. "Not like we've had a conversation or spent any time together in ages. How would you even think to know what was going on with me?"

The realization of my words hit Mama hard, but I didn't feel the pleasure I thought I would by hurting her. "I thought coming here would be better," I sighed. "Having a place to call home again, a routine, us together like I was used to," I stopped and looked at them. "But it hasn't been like that at all," looking at Mom I sighed, "You're always busy with queen stuff here, and you," I turned all my anger to Mama. "You're always off showing your many skills to the tribe members, so much so that you haven't even continued my training here."

Standing, I found myself getting angrier, "Mama and I sparred every day after school; today is the first day you've sparred with me in two weeks!"

Pushing past them, I ran to my room and slammed the door before kicking off my boots and flopping onto my bed, finally allowing the tears to come.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Xena ran her hands through her hair before throwing a carved figure across the room, smashing it against the wall. "Dammit Gabrielle, every time I think we've made progress we go back to square one."

"And you think sparring with her, beating her up a little was a great way to find out why she was so angry with you?"

"She challenged me Gabrielle, in public, what would you have me do?"

"Be the grownup in the situation and walk away!"

"And lose the respect I'm finally starting to gain among the tribe? Do you really think that would have been the best choice?"

"Better than beating up your own child," green eyes flashed in fury. "I still can't believe those injuries."

"She wouldn't quit Gabrielle, every time she went down, she got back up."

"Of course she did, she's your daughter," placing her hand gently on Xena's arm as her anger began to dissipate the bard leaned into her wife. "I just don't understand Xena, how did we screw up this badly and not even notice?"

Hearing a knock on the door, Gabrielle turned to answer it, "Hi Mom," she said quietly as Cyrene entered.

"I hear there was a bit of excitement at the sparring field today," Cyrene said quietly.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, Xena thought it would be a good idea to beat up our daughter."

"She challenged me," Xena growled again, "You of all people should understand that I could not let that go."

"I'm going to go check on my granddaughter," Cyrene stated moving from the room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Feeling the weight on my bed, I turned over only when I heard Yaya's voice, "little one?"

Throwing myself into her arms, I let the tears come again.

"What happened today?" She asked quietly.

"I got tired of being ignored, and only having attention paid to me when I become an inconvenience."

"So you thought trying to best your mama in a sword fight was a good thing?"

I shook my head, "I knew I wouldn't win, but I was so angry." I paused as I leaned into her more, "The anger felt good, it made me feel calm." I shrugged, "I can't explain it, but I enjoyed letting the anger take over and managing to get one strike on the great warrior princess."

"Oh Sam, there is so much of your mama in you." Yaya spoke quietly as she kissed me on the forehead. "You stay here and rest, I'm going to talk to your moms."

Lying down I nodded, "Okay Yaya," sitting up once more I hugged her again. "Do you think I could come and stay with you for a while?" I asked quietly.

"We'll see Sam," she answered before leaving the room.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD**XENA** *

Returning to the living area, Cyrene moved to sit in the chair motioning for her daughter to do the same. "Why Xena? Why do that to her instead of disarm her?" She demanded as Gabrielle sat on the couch next to the warrior.

Xena's eyes dropped to the floor briefly before looking at her mother once again, "Because I saw it in her, the same thing that Ares saw in me. She has that fire, she enjoys the feeling of battle, the anger helps her focus, calms her in the same way it does me. I can't allow her to think there won't be consequences for behaving like that."

Xena stood and walked to the fireplace, before turning towards her mother and wife once more. "If I had disarmed her, the anger would have continued to build, she had to be able to release some of it, allowing her to get that strike on me helped her to calm, to release the anger before it became worse."

Xena easily fell into her wife's arms as Gabrielle quickly moved to her, "I won't let her become like the monster I was Gabrielle, she will not walk my former path."

"She won't Xena, you aren't in this alone," Gabrielle led the woman back to the couch. "She's my daughter too, and we'll figure this out."

Cyrene rose and kissed both women on the tops of their heads, "I am going to let the three of you work this out." she said quietly, "But just so you know, she asked to stay with me for a while."

Gabrielle nodded and squeezed the older woman's hand, "Thanks Mom, we've got it."

"I know you do, but I'll keep Eve until dinner tonight."

Looking at her blue eyed daughter, Cyrene's heart broke once more for not being able to stop her daughter from straying so far from the girl she once knew.

Standing, Xena and Gabrielle held hands as they moved to talk with their daughter.


	63. Chapter 63

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 63

It had been twenty four hours since my fight with Mama and I still couldn't believe what was going on. Holding onto Mavri's reigns lightly, I was glad that I no longer needed the sling and I finally allowed my mind to wander briefly. I had thought for certain that I would be having a hard time sitting, and instead I was following Mama through the woods for some one on one time with her. Wishing I knew what had gotten into her, I was quiet as I followed her down an unfamiliar path and into the unknown.

We finally stopped at a small cove I never even knew was on Amazon lands. There was a wonderful cave, a small lake with a waterfall, and enough grass for the horses. There was also a large overhang along the back of the cave where the horses would be protected from the elements.

Following Mama's lead, I dismounted and began to help set up our camp inside the cave. I was amazed that there was a crack in the cave, just enough that we could have a fire inside without worrying about fumes or smoke and that it even had its own small water source towards the back. Not only that, there was a natural hot tub in the very back of the cave and I suddenly wondered if this is where Mama and Mom had come for their 72 hours of seclusion after the joining ceremony.

Mama had said nothing to me other than to offer directions on how she wanted camp set up, and I had also been quiet. I was still angry with her, and though I figured she was trying to make amends, it didn't stop the hurt or anger I had felt at being ignored for so long.

Grabbing a quiver of arrows, she tossed me a bow and took one for herself. "Come on little one, it's time to get dinner."

"We're not having fish?" I asked, knowing how much she loved not only fishing, but the fish as well.

"Not tonight," she said simply and left the cave expecting me to follow.

We returned to the cave almost a candlemark later, laden with two rabbits and two small game birds. Getting out the cooking pot, she placed it in front of me. "Show me what your mom taught you, otherwise we're going to starve." She gave a small smile and for a moment I saw a glimpse of the Mama I knew and was missing so much right now.

"Okay Mama," I paused for a moment as I grabbed the game and took out my best cutting knife. "Just don't say anything if you spend more time in the bushes than usual." I smirked as she stood and ruffled my hair before taking the water skins to refill.

Leaning against the cave wall, I held the bowl up and slowly took a bite of stew. Smiling, I watched as Mama took a tentative bite as well. Looking at me, she grinned. "Your mom is doing a good job of teaching you."

I nodded, "Not up to her standards yet, but I don't think it'll kill us."

Laughing, she shook her head and moved to sit next to me along the cave wall. Taking another bite, she placed a gentle kiss on my temple, "How are things going at school?"

I shrugged, "Okay, at least nobody is teasing me anymore." I giggled, "Everyone's afraid I'll give them a broken arm or you'll decide to take up their staff training. Chryssa and Telema couldn't walk straight for two days after their first lesson."

Ruffling my hair again, Mama chuckled. "Well, I couldn't go too easy on them, could I?"

Shaking my head, I put my bowl down by the fire and returned to the wall. Leaning into Mama, I sighed. "I miss this," I admitted quietly.

"Oh?" Mama put her now empty bowl down next to her and wrapped her arm around me.

"Just us," I moved as close as I could to her. "I never see you anymore, not like I want to."

"And how is that little one?"

"Just us," I put my head on her lap and stretched out. "I miss training the horses with you, and sparring with you one on one every day, I miss our family dinners." I began to trace a pattern on the ground in front of me. "Here, we usually eat in the dining hall, we've only worked with the horses a handful of times together, and I'm lucky to get any one on one time with you ever. Unless I'm in trouble."

Feeling gentle fingers run through my hair and down my back, I relaxed even more, "So you decided that getting into trouble was the best way to spend alone time with me?"

"Not consciously," I admitted. "But yeah, I guess I figured any attention was better than no attention."

I heard Mama sigh as she continued to play with my hair, "I'm sorry Sam. I guess I truly don't understand how to be your mother sometimes."

"You're doing okay," I said quietly, "but I miss you."

"Sam, tell me, how was our relationship in your time?" Mama asked quietly.

Smiling, I became excited, "It was great. We had our special stuff, like sparring after school, and early morning rides. We always did the barn chores together and you helped me train Mavri like you trained Argo." I stopped and looked up at her, "I got into trouble too, but never because I wanted your attention…" I trailed off. "Okay, so getting into a fight at school one time was for that, but you knew what I was doing and my bottom reminded me there were better ways of getting your attention."

Chuckling, Mama patted my bottom gently, "What about you and your mom? How did you spend time together?"

"Well, she always read my writing, and we'd just hang out and talk sometimes. She likes to do the sensitive chats," I teased. "She told me a lot of stories about your lives here and sometimes we'd just go for long walks and enjoy each other's company. She taught me the staff, and every year on my birthday, I spar with her." I rubbed my backside, "And every year she whacks me the appropriate number of times as she beats me."

"How did we spend time together as a family?"

"Well, we always ate breakfast and dinner together during the week. On the weekends we'd hang out together and do special things sometimes." I looked up at her again, "We took vacations, and argued, and played just like any other family. It's just that I didn't have to share you there. Not with the Amazon Nation, and not with a sister."

Mama helped me sit up and gently pulled me onto her lap, "Little One, I know it's hard here, but you can't keep trying to get into trouble the way you did."

Snuggling into her, I relaxed into the scent of leather, "I know Mama, but I was so angry." I stopped and began to play with the leather on her bracer. "The anger felt good Mama, for the first time in so long, I felt calm, focused, I wanted to fight you, I knew that you couldn't let the challenge go in front of the Amazons." Stopping my hand, I was quiet for a while, "I knew you'd kick my butt, but I didn't care, all I felt was satisfaction that I had gotten a rise out of you, that I was taking on the great warrior princess, and wasn't disarmed in the first two seconds of the fight."

Pulling me back, Mama looked into my eyes, "You are so much like me, Sam, that sometimes it scares me."

"Why Mama?"

"Because that anger, the calmness, the joy of fighting, that's what attracted Ares to me and me to Ares," she stopped and allowed me to snuggle into her again. "You are not going to walk my former path Sam, and if I have to kick your butt from here to Chin and back, you will come to understand that."

I nodded, "I have Mom in me too," I admitted. "The whole time I was enjoying the anger, there was another voice inside my head telling me that there was a better way, that sometimes fighting isn't the only way."

Kissing the top of my head, I relaxed completely as Mama pulled me tight, "I thank the gods every day for Gabrielle. She's that voice Sam, for both of us, and we need to learn to listen to her more often."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke, I smelled the stew I had made the previous night being heated. "You aren't burning my stew are you?" I mumbled sitting up.

"You are so your mother's daughter," Mama smirked as she reached over to give my bottom a gentle swat.

Standing, I left the cave to use the bushes and returned to find a bowl of stew waiting for me. Taking a bite I smiled, "Always better the next day." I commented as I ate.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked Mama.

"You'll find out," she said with a grin. "Finish that breakfast and get ready. I think it's time you and I had a little fun."

Giggling, I swam over to Mama once more, "One more time, please." I begged.

Laughing, she picked me up and threw me as far as she could into the water. Coming up sputtering, I swam back to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I love you Mama," I whispered in her ear before swimming under the water once again.

Yawning, I put my plate of fish down and smiled. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

Lifting her head, Mama looked at me gently, "I think we'll spend the morning fishing and maybe sparring, but then we have to head back to the village."

"Already?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and put her plate down as well, "We have the ceremony coming up soon Sam, and we can't stay here forever."

Sighing, I chucked my leftovers into the fire and moved to my bedrolls. Lying down, I faced away from Mama and pulled the blanket over me.

"Sam?" Mama's voice was quiet.

"I don't want to go back," I said quietly. "I want to stay here and pretend the world doesn't exist."

"I wish we could little one, but we can't." Lying down next to me, Mama wrapped her arms around me, "Besides I'm pretty sure your mom and little sister would miss you terribly."

"We could invite them here, and they could ignore the world with us." I tried.

"Sorry, it can't be longer." Mama kissed my temple. "I'm going to clean up and then I'll tuck you in, okay?"

"Sure Mama," I answered suddenly wishing the day could last just a bit longer.

Waking up, I smiled remember the song Mama had sung to me the night before. It was one of my favorites and had lulled me into a dreamless sleep that I was grateful for. Getting ready for the day, I left the cave to find Mama waiting for me outside.

"Ready to help me find breakfast?" She asked.

Nodding, I took her hand and stopped short as a familiar tingle was felt. "Mama?"

"Stay close to me," she ordered as Ares appeared before us.

"Taking a chance showing yourself on Amazon lands again aren't you?" Mama asked.

"Well, I had felt this urge to see my favorite warrior and my favorite future warrior." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have a nice sleep Sam?" He asked. "No bad dreams?"

"Not one," I confirmed.

"Maybe you need to let that anger go more often, seems to help you relax."

"And maybe you need to take a long walk off a short pier," I countered.

"Just remember my little warrior, your adventure with your sister is about to end."

"What does that mean Ares?" Mama demanded.

"It means, that once this child of the gods, and Eli's child are initiated properly, change will be coming. Let's just say, I'm placing my bets with you." Nodding, he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Turning, I looked up into Mama's eyes, "Mama, explain to me again, just how we will be initiated into the tribe."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Reaching the stables, I took care of Mavri on autopilot and then turned to Mama. "I need to speak with Kassandra," I said quietly.

"After we talk to Gabrielle."

"But Mama," I protested.

"Samina, do not push me right now."

Sighing, I gave Mavri a final pat before saying hello to Haven, picking up my stuff, and heading back to our hut. Mama entered a few minutes after me, and though the place was empty, I knew exactly where we would be heading.

Mama was holding my hand as we walked across the village towards the dining hall. "Can't I go talk to Kassandra while the two of you talk?" I asked again. "I need to ask her a few things in private."

Stopping her long strides, Mama looked down at me, "I said no. I mean no."

Sighing, I allowed myself to be almost dragged behind her as we finally reached the dining hall. Entering, I followed her to our table, and gave mom a small wave before sitting down next to Yaya and smiling at Eve.

We had left the dining hall less than a quarter candlemark ago and Mom was pacing in our hut as we all watched. Eve would play with her toys before looking up and watch Mom for a few minutes to resume her playing.

"Ares, Ares came to you on Amazon land?"

"For the fifth time yes," Mama answered. "He said that once Eve and Sam are initiated into the tribe that things will change and he's betting on me."

"Oh and he called me child of the gods," I added. "Just like Kassandra does." Getting a glare from both my mothers as well as Yaya, I slid onto the floor and began to play with Eve.

Hearing a lull in the conversation, I looked up, "Could I please go speak to Kassandra now? I have to ask her a few things."

"No Sam," Mama said again. "How many times do I have to tell you no?"

I looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe fifty-seven, just to be safe." Huffing, I turned back to Eve before looking up once more. "It's important, and I need to talk to her. It can't wait."

"It can wait, and if you don't stop, you will be in your room," Mom said.

"Fine, it's not like you'll bother listening to me anyway." Standing I ran to my room before they could send me there. Throwing myself on the bed, the time spent with Mama felt like it had happened a million years ago.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I grabbed my staff and slipped through my window as quietly as possible.

Reaching Kassandra's hut, I knocked a few times and waited. Finally seeing the door open, I stepped back a bit as Kassandra smiled at me. "I've been expecting you," she said.

Nodding, I entered the hut and took the chair she offered. I waited in silence as she brought me a cup of tea and placed some honey balls on the table. "You are here because of what the war god said to you," it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"Yes," taking a sip of tea I looked at her for a minute. "I need to know, would it be possible for Mom to initiate Eve and I with the water you'll use as well?"

"And the purpose of this?"

"Who better to initiate Eve into the way of Eli's god than my mother? She truly knows what it means to walk the path Eve will one day travel." I sighed, "And something tells me that even though Auntie Dite takes all the credit for me, she wasn't solely responsible. Baptizing both of us after you initiate us to the tribe, to Artemis…" I trailed off. "It has to be done."

Feeling leathered hands on my face, I looked into her intense eyes, "You will lead this nation to greatness one day, even now you do what must be done though you know the outcome may have unforeseen consequences."

I smiled wanly, "I am my mothers' daughter." I said simply.

Smiling at me again, Kassandra stood and moved to the door. She opened it before the knock sounded and I looked up from my tea to find my parents entering. "I told you it was important," I said with a shrug.

Placing her hands on each of their shoulders, Kassandra cleared her throat. "Samina speaks the truth, she needed to come to me when she did. Sit, have some tea, we need to talk."

After Kassandra had spoken, Mom and Mama looked at each other and I was reminded of the moment Aphrodite told them that I would have to come back here. Sighing, I spoke once more, "It's the only way; I know it is."

"But Sam, how am I to do this? I'm not one of Eli's followers," Mom protested once again.

"But you followed his path more fully than any of his current followers," I told her. "You let Ares kill him, you did what Eli would have done, what was asked of you, who better to baptize Eve?"

Mom sighed and Mama stood, looking out the window near the table, "What happens if this works?"

Kassandra shrugged her shoulders, "Of this I cannot see. I know only that the child of the gods will prove her name on the night of the ceremony. All will be seen clearly then."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

I had been escorted back to our hut by both of my mothers. The moment the door closed behind us, I had been swatted by both mothers before being escorted to the couch and told to sit down and not say a word.

Mama finally spoke, "Why Sam?"

"I told you that I had to talk to Kassandra," I began. "You weren't listening, so I took matters into my own hands."

"We would have let you speak with her Sam," Mom intervened. "We just wanted to discuss the matter here first. I didn't want every Amazon in the nation to know about Ares."

"And they don't, besides Kassandra already knew about Ares in case you weren't listening. I had to talk to her when I did."

"Samina that is enough of that tone." Mama's voice was low. "Despite what you may think, despite this child of the gods thing, despite what the Fates chose for you, you are a child and you will not speak to either of us that way."

Rolling my eyes, I huffed. "Fine, ignore me then. We'll just stay here the rest of our lives and Eve can be blown to bits the minute she steps off Amazon lands to preach the word of Eli."

I never saw Mama move, but I did feel the two hard swats to my backside. Being righted once again, she hugged me before pushing me back. "Enough young lady, or that will look like a love pat."

Rubbing my bottom, I sniffed and nodded. "Yes ma'am." I whispered.

Sitting on the couch next to Mom, Mama pulled me between them and wrapped us both in her arms. "We will get through this little one," she said gently. "Your mom and I have been through a lot, what's one more bump in the road?"

Sniffing, I leaned into her once more as Mom began to stroke my hair, "I guess," I said. "Besides, look at the Brightside of this, at least this time there are no Romans, no cliffs, and no Callisto."


	64. Chapter 64

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 64

It was a week until the ceremony and I was heading to Talia's for my last fitting. Walking into the hut, I smiled at the outfit laid out before me. "It's beautiful," I said quietly fingering the leather.

Talia smiled, "I take it the compromises worked then?"

I nodded with a grin, "I'll say." Tracing the pattern of the quill and sword on the sleeve of the outfit, I gently lifted it. "I can try it on now?"

Talia nodded with a smile, "You'd better; I have to make sure it fits right."

Stepping behind the wooden privacy screen, I quickly donned the leathers and stepped around the screen. Looking in the mirror, I smiled. The peacock blue color of the leathers was offset by the forest green stitching. She had also made the sword and quill in the dark green, and it was shown on my left sleeve as well as the right side of my skirt.

I turned to Talia, "I love it," I told her. "And thank you for the shorts underneath, and the length of the top.

Talia grinned. "I think you have a great idea with the shorts as you call them. Our warriors might like something like that, much better for fighting."

I giggled, "Auntie will be so proud of me for starting a fashion trend."

"Auntie?" Talia asked.

"Aphrodite," I explained. "She's my goddess mother."

Shaking her head, Talia walked around me taking measurements. "Your family never has a dull moment does it?"

I shrugged, "We try."

Laughing, Talia finished her assessment, "I do believe that you will be suitably clothed for the adoption ceremony and initiation ceremony."

Running from Talia's to the corral by the stables, I finally stopped to watch as Mama worked Haven. Entering the corral, I leaned on the fence and waited.

Slowing Haven, Mama turned and motioned me over. Handing me the lunge line, she nodded and I did what she taught me to do.

"How did the fitting go?" She asked.

"Fine, I really like what Talia did, and I think it's quite suitable for an Amazon princess." I smirked.

"You'd better hope so or your mom may just have your hide in front of the nation."

Giggling, I shook my head, "No reason to worry Mama, it's suitable. And I love it."

"Good to know, I guess we won't have to worry about you complaining about Amazon clothes forever, huh?" She teased.

Shaking my head, I looked at her quickly, "I am never wearing one of those Amazon sports bras," I informed her. "Nothing wrong with a good set of leathers, pants, and top."

Laughing, Mama stopped Haven with a whistle, and ruffled my hair as she took the lead line from me.

"Nervous about the ceremony?" she asked.

"A bit, not the initation, and not the adoption of Eve and Zivah, but what will happen after the baptism Mom performs." I took Mama's free hand in mine as we headed back to the barn. "Kassandra said my name…" I trailed off. "That child of the gods will be explained that day. I'm afraid of that and what it means."

"So am I, little one," Mama admitted. "But we'll get through it together." She pulled me close as we put Haven in her stall. "Your mom and I have been through a lot, what's a little more excitement in this family?"

Standing on a bale of hay, I put my arms around her neck. "You promise it will all be okay?"

Feeling her hands wrap me tight, she easily picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist, "I promise little one. No matter what, we will be alright."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

We were two days from the ceremony and Zivah was acting wilder than I had ever seen. She'd been in trouble at school twice this week, and had even mouthed off to Ephiny in front of Mom.

Shaking my head, I held up my hands, "No way. I am not going to do anything this crazy two days before my initiation and your adoption. My moms would kill me."

Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled the knife from her back, "Sure you don't want to have some fun?" She asked.

"Positive," turning I noticed Daria just shaking her head. "Can't you stop her?" I asked.

Taking a bite of the apple in her hand, Daria shook her head, "Nope. Already tried, she's just going to have to go this one alone."

Watching in disbelief, I heard the scream just seconds after Zivah let her knife fly. Laughing, she sprinted into the nearest tree as Mom came after her, ceremonial mask in one hand, knife in the other. "Where is she?"

I pointed to the tree Mom was standing under, "In the tree."

"Thanks for the help," Zivah said as she slid from the tree before Mom could even call to her.

Grabbing Zivah by the ear, Mom rounded on me, "Was this your idea?"

I shook my head, "I'm not suicidal."

Zivah winced as Mom tugged again, "It was all my idea Aunt Gabrielle; I just wanted to have some fun."

Releasing Zivah's ear, Mom swatted her once on the backside causing her to jump. "Let's go, your mom and I need to have a chat."

Taking Zivah by the arm, Mom started to walk back towards Ephiny's hut as Daria and I watched. "Any idea of what's wrong with her?" Daria asked.

"None, maybe the adoption ceremony is doing weird things to her." I offered.

"Maybe, whatever it is, let's keep our distance. Last think I need or want is a flaming backside before the party."

Laughing, Daria and I began the walk back into the village.

Entering the dining hall, I headed to the queen's table and sat down. Ephiny was already seated as was Zivah, who was having a hard time sitting still.

Smirking, I sat next to her, "How ya feeling?"

"Great," she answered. "Nothing like a good ass warming to get your creativity flowing."

Turning, I looked at her eyes wide, "You can't be serious, what are you planning now?"

"It's better if you don't know," she admitted, "but it will be happening in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. She smiled as a loud explosion rocked the kitchen, Amazon warriors running for the noise as quickly as they could.

Seeing Yaya and Shay emerge from the kitchen, I shook my head, "Your mom is going to kill you, and then my mom is going to add to the death."

Looking at me she grinned, "Yup."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Just testing the waters," she whispered before addressing Ephiny quietly when she came back to the table.

Seeing Ephiny's face go red, I waited for the show to begin and was not disappointed. Turning to mom, Ephiny jerked Zivah to her feet. "My queen, I believe that my daughter and I need to speak to you about the explosion."

Frowning, Mom stood up and nodded as they left the dining hall together, Zivah wearing the biggest smile on her face I'd ever seen.

Moving over, I was now sitting next to Mama and Eve. "Mama?"

"Yes?" She answered making sure Eve's meal was actually going in her mouth.

"What's wrong with Zivah?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's going to be lucky if she's not killed tonight," I looked at the mess still oozing from the kitchen. "Why is she so happy?"

Looking at me, Mama shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think she's testing Ephiny."

"Huh?"

"Making sure that no matter what, Ephiny is going through with this adoption. The fact that Ephiny is ready to kill her is a good thing."

"Oh," I looked at my plate, not really understanding, but thankful that my meal had been served before the chaos began.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Stopping at Zivah's hut the next morning on the way to school, Ephiny yelled for me to come in moments before I heard the sound of a hand on a bare bottom and sniffling.

Greeting me, Ephiny shrugged, "Zivah will be out as soon as she's pulled herself together."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Sitting down at the table, I watched as Ephiny finished putting on her bracers and boots. "Aunt Ephiny?"

"Yeah," she turned to look at me.

"What'd Zivah do this time? I mean after last night, I wouldn't think she'd want to do anything."

Ephiny laughed, "You'd think. And as for what happened, she'll share if she wants to." Ephiny stood and ruffled my hair, "See ya later Sam, don't get in trouble."

"I won't, I want to sit for the ceremony."

Laughing again, Ephiny moved to hug Zivah as she finally came into the room. "Straight home after school, you're still grounded." She kissed her on the top of the head, "I love you Zivah."

"You too Mom," Zivah replied watching sadly as Ephiny left for the day.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." I said as I stood.

"I'm not going," Zivah looked at me and grinned. "I don't want to go, so I'm not."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked. "The ceremony is tomorrow, what is wrong with you?"

"I just have to make sure," Zivah said quietly.

"Sure of what?"

"That Ephiny really is going to adopt me," Zivah rubbed her backside. "I figure if I'm really rotten…"

"That she might change her mind?"

Zivah nodded.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand, "Come on crazy." I said. "There is no way Ephiny isn't going to adopt you. I mean you managed to spray Shay and Yaya with stew last night. That in itself was a huge feat, let alone having all those unfed Amazons waiting forever for their meal."

She shrugged as I pulled her towards the queen's hut, "Come on."

Moving past the guards, I tugged Zivah inside, "Aunt Ephiny."

Blonde curls moved away from the map on the table to look at us, "Why aren't you in school?" She asked as Mom looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Because you need to have a chat with your daughter," I shoved Zivah towards her. "She has it in her crazy head that you're going to change your mind about the adoption. That's why she's been acting like me."

Laughing, Mom stood and pulled me into a hug, "Come on you, I'll walk you to school and let these two work some things out."

Grinning, I saluted to Zivah and gladly took Mom's hand as she walked me to school.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

The day of the ceremony had finally arrived and I was beyond nervous. We would be going over what exactly was to happen with Kassandra before the festivities and all I could hear out my window were excited Amazons.

Heading to the other room, I smiled when I saw Mama sitting at the table, Eve on her lap as Mom finished putting breakfast on the table. Sitting down, I shook my head in disbelief. "Pancakes? You made pancakes?"

She shook her head, "I had Shay make them." she smiled at me. "I wrote myself some recipes in that letter."

Grinning I took a bite, "Tell me you kept the recipes and didn't burn them."

"I kept them," she sat down and watched as Eve began to shove pancake bites into her mouth. "I want to be able to cook some of your favorites Sam."

Shoving a big bite in my mouth, I nodded. "That's fine by me."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Pulling my leathers down again, I finally emerged from my room shyly. "Well?"

Mama smiled while Mom gave me a hug. Eve clapped, clad in her own set of leathers, I grinned at her. "Don't you look like a little Amazon princess?" I asked her.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

Nodding, Mom and Mama led the way to Kassandra's.

The rhythm of the drums announced the beginning of the adoption ceremony. Zivah stood on the platform next to Ephiny while Eve was being held by Mom. Kassandra slowly made her way to them and quieted the crowd with a nothing more than a stare.

"Amazons, rejoice, for today we are adding two new members to our nation. These girls will grow to serve the nation in their own way and under their mothers' guidance.

Cheers rang through the crowd as Kassandra turned first to Zivah and Ephiny. "Ephiny, daughter of Harmony, Queen's Regent and warrior is it your intention to bring Zivah daughter from the east into your house and raise her as though she was born to you?"

"It is my intention," Ephiny answered solemnly.

"And Zivah, as you are at an age of consent, do you wish Ephiny to adopt you into her house and become from today forward your mother forever?"

Zivah took Ephiny's hand in hers and nodded, "I wish to forever be known as Zivah, daughter of Ephiny, and granddaughter of Harmony."

Kassandra nodded before holding up a bowl she held to the sky, then taking the oil that it contained and marked Ephiny and Zivah on the forehead.

Turning to Mom, Kassandra smiled. "And Queen Gabrielle, do you from today forward take this child, born of your life partner, and known as Eve, and bring her into your house as though you had born her yourself?"

Mom kissed Eve's forehead and nodded, "I, Queen Gabrielle, hereby bring Eve into my house and make her my full daughter."

Kassandra repeated the motions with the bowl and oil before once more looking skyward, "Artemis hear us, we welcome into the tribe Zivah, daughter of Ephiny, and Eve, daughter of Queen Gabrielle and Xena!"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and stomps as Mom held Eve up to the crowd and Zivah blushed at all the attention.

Quieting the crowd again, Kassandra spoke once more, "We are blessed to have one more ceremony to be conducted on this day, whose night shall give us the full moon, the initiation of Samina and Eve as heirs to the throne."

Loud cheers broke out once more and Mama and I slowly walked onto the platform. A basin of water was brought forward and Kassandra began as soon as the crowd was silent once more. I gulped as Kassandra looked at me, "Samina, I hereby bestow on you the rights and privileges of being an Amazon princess and bring you into your position in this tribe with water, the giver and taker of life. May Artemis bless you."

She dipped the seashell into the basin of water and then dripped it on my head. The water was like ice and I hoped that the water temperature would not cause Eve to try and bite her.

Mom then brought Eve forward and Kassandra spoke again, "Eve, I hereby bestow on you the rights and privileges of being an Amazon princess and bring you into your position in this tribe with water, the giver and taker of life. May Artemis bless you."

Kassandra then took a seashell and used it to drip water on Eve's head. Eve glared at the woman, and Mama managed to stop her before she could sink her teeth into the woman's hand.

It was at this point, Mom handed Eve to Mama and stepped forward, "We have decided to add a separate part of this ceremony." She began as the Amazons cheered again. "I will also be initiating my daughters into the tribe and bestowing my right of caste on my first born, Samina!"

The crowd was oddly quiet as I stepped forward. Nodding, I waited for Mom. Picking up the shell, Mom dipped it into the water and looked skyward. "I, Queen Gabrielle, hereby bestow my Right of Caste onto you Samina Ephiny Bardos. I also make you a member of this tribe to be blessed not only by Artemis but by Eli's God as well. May you walk the path you have been set upon with grace and dignity my warrior bard." Pouring the water over my head, I noticed that it was now warm and seemed to be glowing in the basin.

Leaning Eve back, Mama held her tightly as Mom took another breath, "Eve, I hereby anoint you in the ways of Eli's God and bring upon you the blessings of Artemis as you take your place in our tribe. Though your path may vary, you will be taught the ways of peace among a warrior nation." Mom finally poured water over Eve's forehead and I found myself suddenly bathed in a warm light.

Looking skyward, I briefly noticed Mama engulfed in the same light as I felt a strength and warmness pass through me as well as felt rather than heard what the light meant.

Hearing the cheer of the tribe, the light ended and I turned to Mama as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Moving to hug Mom I nodded and then turned to Kassandra. "I understand now."

Placing a weathered hand on my cheek, she smiled wanly at me, "And so it begins."

I turned quickly feeling the familiar tingle, though I was not prepared for what happened next. Grabbing my dagger out of instinct, I let it fly as I heard Mama's chakram slice through the air as well.

"Xena!" Mom's voice was loud as the celebration suddenly turned quiet.

Staring at the empty space where I'd thrown my dagger, I noticed Ares now there, my dagger sticking out of his shoulder. Pulling it from his shoulder he winced and it disappeared. Feeling it in my boot, I looked at him as Mama's chakram found Discord lying dead at his feet.

"That hurt," he said casually looking at the wound. "And I'm bleeding…" there was fear in his eyes as he looked at my family. "How did you make me bleed? How is Discord dead?" he shouted.

"It has begun," Kassandra said slowly. "Tell your sister that the child of the gods has been revealed."

"Oh no, look, you may be a hell of a seer for Artemis, but there is no way I'm taking this information to Athena. I'm having a hard enough time digesting all this information."

Mama took her chakram from Discord's chest, "Tell Athena that I'm done playing nice."

Stepping up, I took the dagger from my boot, "Your blood is proof that the rules have changed Ares. Tell Athena no more need to die."

Laughing, he looked at the Amazons who were still staring at us in disbelief. "You want me, me, to tell that crazy redhead that you can now kill us?" Laughing crazily, he shook his head. "I don't want her to kill me either!" He yelled before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Feeling the tingle yet again, I stood close to Mama as Mom held Eve tightly, "Xena?" She asked.

"Keep Eve safe." Mama looked at them briefly. "No matter what, don't let go of Eve." She directed as Yaya joined us on the platform.

"Okay ladies, what's with all the weaponry?" Aphrodite's voice floated through the silence as she and Artemis appeared in front of us.

"Auntie Dite?"

"Well duh, you don't think I'm going to let my favorite goddess daughter have such a great day without presents do you?"

"What about Ares, and Discord?" Mama asked.

Turning, Aphrodite gasped and Artemis bowed her head. "So, it has begun." Sighing she turned to Kassandra, "It is as you said," turning back to me, she placed her hand on my head and I felt an incredible warmth envelope me. "You are indeed the child of the gods," she began. "Your mother, Gabrielle, the one chosen to lead now will find no harm coming to her family from me. You have my blessing child, but please, do not do more than you must. Remember, you are a warrior bard, your words will be just as powerful as your weapon."

"Don't scare the child," Aphrodite interrupted. "Child of the gods this, child of the gods that," huffing, she turned to me and embraced me. Yet more warmth filled my body and I relaxed into her.

"What are they talking about Auntie?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the usual for your family; and mine," she added as almost an afterthought. Aphrodite turned to Mama and Mom, "Sam is my chosen, but I may have had a bit of help from Eli's god in giving her to you."

"Don't tell me I'm one of their reincarnated enemies too," I said.

"No, Sam, you're just you. But you are a child of the gods for sure. This god and Eli's God."

"But then why isn't your family after me?"

"Because dear, you aren't going to take Eli's message to the world, you're going to rule the Amazons, they don't see that as a threat."

I turned to Kassandra, "Is this enough, will this be enough to stop the twilight?"

"I do not know child, I only know that things have changed. The future has already been changed and though Xena carries the power within her, it is you that the gods must worry about."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Well when are you going to explain it to me?" Mom demanded.

"As soon as we finish our party," I gave her a small smile. "It's going to be the last time we're going to be able to do that for a while."

Artemis turned and faced the crowd her shyness suddenly gone, "My sisters, though this day may seem strange, do not worry. I am pleased to welcome those who have been presented to our nation today. Celebrate!"

Loud whoops were heard as the Amazons took Artemis at her word and the festivities truly began.


	65. Chapter 65

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 65

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Waking up the next morning, I grabbed my head and groaned. I had stayed up far too late and was learning the hard way that not all cider was created equally. Luckily, Yaya had discovered my mistake before any real harm was done, and the small pounding in my head was the only reminder for me.

Rolling out of bed, I padded to the other room, still empty and headed to Mom and Mama's room. Finding them cuddled together like always, I crawled into bed next to Mama and crawled over her to get between them. Managing to get enough space for myself, I finally laid down and snuggled into Mama before sleep claimed me once again.

"Sam?"

Grumbling, I rolled over and yawned, "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing in here?" Mom asked sleepily.

"Sleeping, my head hurts."

Hearing chuckling, I snuggled deeper into Mama, "Well, I didn't know hard cider meant alcohol."

"Gonna make that mistake again little one?"

"Nope, but I would have thought the great warrior princess and battling bard would have warned their child against the evils of cider."

Feeling a kiss on my cheek, I smiled as Mom moved to hug me as well. "Well, what would the fun be in that?"

Slowly turning over, I smiled up at my blonde mother, "So, I'm officially your heir now, huh?"

"Hangover and all," Mama chuckled once more. "I'd say she's a real Amazon for sure Gabrielle."

Mom kissed my forehead before she sat up, "Oh yeah, an Amazon for sure."

Sliding out of bed, Mom looked at us, "Should I make her your special remedy?"

Mama nodded, "Yeah, we have too much to do today for her not to have it." With that, she tried to move out from under me, but I held her tighter. "Sam?"

"I don't want to get out of bed today." I admitted.

"Why not?" Mama asked as Mom sat on the bed next to us.

"I don't want to do what I'm going to need to do," I sighed. "I don't want to kill, Mama."

"And you aren't going to," Mom's voice was firm. "You aren't going to have to kill anyone, besides, how do you know that you're able to kill the gods?"

"The light Mom," I sighed again. "It told me what I had to do."

"It said you had to kill?"

I shook my head, "It said my time had come. That I, too, would be instrumental in making sure the messenger of Eli lived."

Mama kissed my temple, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't lose your blood innocence little one."

I nodded, "I know, but you can't promise." Slowly sitting up, I grabbed my head as it began to pound again. "So, what's this hangover cure?"

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Mama's hangover cure had worked and we were now a stone's throw from the Amazon border. Eve was back in the village with Yaya while Mama, Mom, and I had headed to the border to see what would happen once Mama and I stepped over the border. Mama had informed Mom in no uncertain terms that she was to stay under Artemis' protection, that if something happened to her, Eve and I needed a living parent.

Overhearing this conversation did nothing to calm my fears, but I also knew that nothing would happen to Mama. I'd make sure of that. Sighing once more, I wondered if I should tell them the rest of the message the light imparted on me. Deciding against it, I kicked Mavri to catch up with Mama and Mom as they brought their horses to a halt.

Dismounting, I moved to the front of Mavri and leaned on his nose. Giving him a kiss, I hugged Mom and moved to hold hands with Mama. Looking over my shoulder, I let go of Mama and ran back to Mom throwing my arms around her. "I love you Mom," I whispered before moving back to Mama. Looking up into her eyes, I nodded and stepped across the border at the same moment she did, my staff at the ready, my dagger still in my boot, and my knife in the small of my back.

Feeling the tingle I turned towards it and braced myself. Standing tall, I swallowed my fear and put my staff at the ready position as Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis materialized.

"So, Xena dares bring her child away from safety?" Athena stepped towards us and Mama stepped towards her.

"I have my reasons," she said quickly.

"I'm sure you do," Athena glared at us. "Like this nonsense my brother and sisters tell me of you killing Discord and that one," she pointed to me. "Drawing blood on Ares."

"It's not a story," I said stepping closer to her. "I drew blood on Ares, Mama killed Discord." Pulling the knife from the small of my back, I decided it was now or never. "Care to test me?"

Laughing, she extended her hand, "Make me bleed child," she commanded.

Looking at Mama, I received a nod and I slowly took Athena's hand. Drawing my blade over her palm, I watched as she hissed and then gasped in surprise as the blood began to flow. "Ready to talk now or would you rather die?" I asked.

Still staring at her hand, she didn't answer as she watched the blood. Finally, I saw the anger in her eyes and jumped in front of Mama as she waved her hand. Mama still flew backwards, but I didn't move. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and waved it the way she had. The force threw her against a distant tree and she slowly stood shaking her head as her siblings looked at me.

"Well big sis, looks like the little warrior here is a pretty even match for you." Ares came forward and put his hands up to me, "I, for one, do not plan to die today or anytime soon. You don't need to worry about me bothering Eve. I am outta here." He was gone in a blink as I heard Mom's voice.

"Sam?"

Holding up my hand to her, I never turned, keeping my eyes on Athena. "I'll explain later Mom, I'm sorry. Please, stay there."

Feeling Mama behind me, I sighed. "Please go back to Mom, Eve needs both of her parents and I can handle this."

"I'm not leaving you Sam," Mama's voice was firm as she came to stand next to me, sword drawn.

"You won't need your sword." I said sadly. "Last chance Athena, get all the important members of Olympus here and we'll talk. I don't want anyone else to die."

"Who are you, to order me about like a common mortal?" She glowered as Aphrodite stepped between us.

"The one who can kill us all, duh, for the Goddess of Wisdom I sometimes wonder where your brain is." Smiling at me, Aphrodite gave me a kiss to the forehead. "You know where I stand my little warrior bard," waving she disappeared as Athena threw a ball of fire at me.

Catching it, I threw it back at her. "Don't do this, I don't want the gods dead. Please," I begged as she dodged the fireball and tried to down me with electric shocks.

"Sam!" I heard Mom's voice once more and I turned to her and smiled as the shocks bounced off me with no effect.

Feeling the tingle again, I couldn't believe it as gods began to appear around Mama and me. Athena stopped her barrage and nodded at them. "This child must die as well," she said and I held up both hands and rubbed them together.

Breathing deeply, I extended my hands towards Athena and watched as she was hit by a line of fire. Hearing Athena's screams, I felt as if I was going to throw up as she disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"You have one candle mark to decide if you want to live or die," I said loudly. "My parents and I are willing to talk."

A god holding a golden helmet stepped forward, his hands held up to me, "We will talk child of the gods." Nodding to Mama, he smiled ruefully, "Xena."

"Hades, I wish I could say it was good to see you, but…"

"But you'd be lying." Turning to the other Olympians, he nodded and they all disappeared. "I will be back in one candle mark."

Seeing Artemis still there, I looked at her and received an unexpected smile, "You did well, my child." She approached me and kissed Auntie's mark. "You will be a wonderful queen, just like your mother."

"You aren't angry at me?" I asked.

Artemis shook her head sadly, "You gave her every opportunity to save her own life as well as the rest of the Olympians. How can I be angry at you for protecting your family?"

Artemis turned to Mom, "I am sorry Gabrielle that she had to experience such things at so young an age." With that she disappeared into the wind.

Knowing we were alone, I finally collapsed into Mama's arms. Feeling her pick me up, we returned to Amazon lands where Mom's arms joined Mama's in comforting me as I cried.

Finally pulling back, I looked into Mama's face, "Why? Why did she make me do that?"

"I don't know little one," she answered as Mom squeezed my hand.

Turning, I looked into worried green eyes, "I know it had to be done, but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it."

"I know Sammy," Mom kissed my temple. "How did you do that?"

"I am the child of the gods," I answered leaning back into Mama and going silent.

"Sam, what does that mean?" Mom asked.

I sighed, "I'm not really sure. I only know that the light told me I would have the same power as the gods so that I could protect Eve from them. I think maybe because of Aphrodite's involvement in my conception along with Eli's God…."

"That your powers are stronger than mine, that they have been changed because of that." Mama finished.

I nodded, "I think so."

"What about mortals, are you able to use these powers against people?" Mom asked.

"I don't know," I leaned against Mama once more. "I don't want to have to find out Mama, I don't want to kill again."

"I hope you won't have to," Mama looked down at me and smiled gently. "If killing needs to be done, let me do it Sam. I don't want you to do it again."

"I can't promise you that," I sighed and crawled into her lap. "I just hope it doesn't come to that." Leaning into her, I closed my eyes and simply breathed in the scent of her. Feeling safe again, I wished that I could stay like this forever.

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe what Mom had managed to pull off. Walking around the table and chairs, I looked around me and decided not to question Mom's idea of having Aphrodite drop a table and chairs in the middle of nowhere.

Part of the table was in Amazon territory, the other part past it. She had decided she would be involved in negotiations and Mama had insisted that she remain safe. This way, they both got what they wanted.

Feeling the familiar tingle, I tensed and raised my staff as Mama pulled her sword, "Gabrielle, get ready." Mama barked as the most important of the Olympians materialized on the other side of Amazon territory.

Mama motioned to the table and waited until they had sat down. Hades once again seemed to take control and looked at Mom, Mama, and then turned his full attention to me. "We have spoken to Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis." He placed his helmet on the table, "What do you wish of us child of the gods?"

"It's simple, I wish for you to leave us alone." I stood up and took a deep breath. "I want you to let my sister grow up in peace, without your family trying to kill her before she reaches adult hood. I want you to stop screwing with my family." I held up my hand, "Ares is another story, I won't hold you accountable for him."

"You expect us to allow the one foretold to bring our demise to live, to never come after her?"

I nodded, "The twilight is a self-fulfilling prophecy, surely you see that?" Not receiving an answer, I sighed and sat down again, "Fine, let me tell you a story about the future, about the gods, and about a child born to change the past."

Hades stood up and then sat back down, "You mean, we can live, we can exist in the future if we only leave you and your family alone?"

I nodded. "Let history write itself Hades, don't force it onto a path. You may not be worshiped the same way in the future, but you will be alive. Who knows what you will be doing, I do know that Aphrodite and Ares found a lot to keep them busy." I leaned back in my chair, "Until they started to become mortal, to die, they were as powerful as they are now."

Hades looked at us again, "We will discuss this and return to you in the morning."

I nodded, "As you wish, but remember, my family and I will do what we need to do to protect my sister from you."

Hades nodded as the Olympians disappeared without a word.

Turning to Mom, I smiled slightly at her, "I guess words are as powerful as weapons."

Mom stood and moved to hug me, "I am so proud of you Samina, warrior bard indeed."

"Thanks Mom," I stood and moved towards Mavri. "I'm still scared," I whispered as I buried my face in his neck.

Sleep was hard to come by that night and I knew that my moms were finding it hard to find rest as well. I was lying between them and none of us had drifted off despite the hour. Turning to my back, I looked through the trees at the sky and sighed.

"When this is over, what happens?" I asked.

"What do you mean Sam?" Mom brushed the hair from my face gently.

"I mean do we stay in the village, go back on the road, spend time in Amphipolis?"

Mama turned and propped her head on her hand as did Mom. "We'll be staying in the village Sam. It's time for us to have a home, a real home, and you and Eve don't need to grow up on the road."

"So you're willing to give it up? Just like that?" I asked.

"I am willing to do anything to make my children and wife happy," Mama gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "The life on the road is hard Sam, you've discovered that and you will not grow up facing danger constantly."

"Why start blocking the danger from me now?" I quipped as Mama sighed.

"Sam," her gentle tone held a hint of warning and I snuggled into her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm scared."

"With good reason," Mom spoke quietly. "No matter what the gods tell us, I don't know that we can fully trust them."

"They watched me disintegrate Athena, surely that will count for something."

"Let's hope Sammy," Mom agreed as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.


	66. Chapter 66

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 66

I dumped my leftover breakfast into the fire and stood. Stretching, I moved towards Mavri and brushed him out to help calm my nerves. I knew the Olympians would be showing up soon and I hoped that they would take our offer. I didn't want anyone else to die today or any day.

Feeling the familiar tingle, I turned from Mavri and picked up my staff. Moving to join my moms I took a deep breath as the Olympians materialized across the border save two. Artemis and Aphrodite stood next to us and I shook my head as Auntie grinned at me.

"Olympus will never be the same," I quipped.

"You have no idea," Auntie agreed still smiling.

"You have reached a decision Hades?" Mom spoke first and he stepped forward, head bowed.

"We agree to your terms." he said slowly. "We will no longer hunt the child called Eve and will leave your family alone."

"Not just now," I stepped forward. "You will never come after Eve, even after she is grown. You will allow her to leave and spread the word of Eli, if that is still her path. You will also leave Eve and my entire family alone for eternity."

Taking a deep breath, Hades nodded briefly. "It is agreed."

"Good, then all we need to do is make it binding." Mama spoke then and a parchment suddenly appeared on the table in front of us. "Sit down and we'll all sign this."

"To be witnessed by one of your choosing and one of our choosing," I added quietly.

Hades nodded, "That seems fair. We choose the Fates," he smiled at me and I shook my head.

"You were so right Mama," I turned to her and winked. "We choose Kassandra."

Hades nodded and I felt the familiar tingle and saw a flash as the Fates and Kassandra appeared before us. Heading to the table, Mom laid the document she had written on it.

Taking the document, Hades read it and then allowed the rest of the Olympians to read it. Mom and Mama had worked on the document for hours and we were certain that there were no loopholes or any way for the Olympians to disregard the meaning of it and what it meant they would have to do in order to honor it.

"Well?" Mama finally asked as Hades put the document back on the table.

"We agree to the terms laid out in the document. We are ready to make it binding."

"As are we," Mama spoke again as the Fates and Kassandra moved to the table.

Everyone sat at the table and a knife was produced. One by one the Olympians offered their hands and Mama cut them, drawing blood for the first time in their immortal lives. After we too, were cut, our blood was mixed in a bowl. Artemis then supplied a quill and Kassandra signed it for the Amazon nation and by proxy Eve while The Fates signed it for the Olympians.

Watching as the last mark was made on the paper, I couldn't believe it when the ink glowed before the scroll rolled itself up. Taking out my wax and sealer, I used it to place my seal on the scroll and handed it to Kassandra.

"Kassandra will place the scroll in the Amazon hall of records for safe keeping, it will remain there as long as Eve or her any of her descendants live."

"It is agreed," Hades replied. Nodding to us, the Olympians disappeared as Kassandra smiled at me.

"You have done well child of the gods, remember this strength when you need it again." Turning, she spoke to Artemis who was still standing next to Aphrodite. "Send me home please. I will place the scroll in the sacred room."

Nodding, Artemis waved her hand and Kassandra disappeared. Looking at me, Artemis smiled slightly, "You have done well Samina. I shall not forget this." Moving to Mom, she extended her arm and Mom grasped it in her own.

"You have done well with this child, Gabrielle. She has much to learn, but I have confidence she will be the leader the nation will need in the future."

Nodding briefly to Mama, Artemis left in a flash of silver. "Finally," Aphrodite came forward to hug me. "I thought the serious people would never leave."

Smiling at her, I hugged her tightly. "Thanks for everything Auntie," I whispered.

"Oh you are so welcome my little warrior bard," she answered waving to Mom and Mama before disappearing in a shower of pink butterflies.

Turning to my moms, I smiled and enjoyed the hugs. Rubbing the locket at my neck absently, I wondered why it wasn't getting warm. Frowning, I opened it, but nothing came out and I merely saw the birthday picture from last year staring at me.

"Sam?" Mama asked.

"I just thought the memories would come back, now that it's over." Turning, I moved away from them and towards Mavri. "When do we head back?"

"I think we can head out now, spend one more night in the woods and then back in the village by morning." Mama spoke gently and I nodded.

Saddling Mavri, I mounted and waited as they finished cleaning up camp and packing. They said nothing to me about helping and I took full advantage of the situation, just staring at nothing as I waited.

Mama and Mom finally headed out and I followed them in silence. Sadness had washed over me once more and I wondered if the memories would remain locked away forever or if they would one day reappear like magic.

We had returned the village without fan fair and had slipped into an easy routine. Mama had made sure she was available to spar with me after school and Mom was even taking more time to spend time alone with me. She had also taken to reading to me before bed twice a week and telling me stories the other days.

Eve had finally outgrown the biting phase and was growing like crazy. I was still bored at school, but was actually enjoying training the little girls in the staffs. Zivah had calmed down since the adoption and she and Daria had been moved up a group for their training much to my displeasure.

I still didn't have many friends in my age group and training was no longer fun for me. I had asked to move up, but been told it would have to wait until my birthday. My frustration at this wrinkle had been noted and my backside paid the price on a regular basis.

My moms' memories were still trapped in my locket and my mood soured the closer my birthday came. It had been almost a year since the Fates sent me back to this time and I hadn't felt this angry in a long while. The anger had been building and I realized that I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year.

My birthday was a couple of weeks away and I had said nothing to my moms about it. I knew that they had no idea when my true birthday was and I was happy to leave it that way. However, I had forgotten that Aphrodite knew when my birthday was, and never expected her to share the information with my parents.

Walking in from school, I placed my staff in its usual corner and stopped short as both of my moms stood, arms crossed glaring at me. "Were you going to tell us Samina?" Mom asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked trying to think about what I could have done now to get them this upset.

"So, you had no intention of telling us?" Mama reinforced Mom's question.

Moving past them, I headed to my room and was stopped by a hand. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just tell me what I did wrong this time." I sighed.

Frowning, Mama pulled me to the couch and sat down. "Your birthday Sam," she began. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"How did you find out?" I demanded.

"Aphrodite," Mom answered with a puzzled look on her face as she sat down as well.

Pulling away from Mama, I stood and headed towards my room once more. "It's no big deal, don't worry about it." I said before disappearing into the room and closing the door behind me.

Kicking off my boots, I threw them across my room and opened my locket. My sweats and t-shirt materialized and I pulled them on. I was glad they had both been a bit big for me when I came here. They still fit, but I knew they wouldn't fit for as long as I would like. Lying on my bed, I pulled the covers over me and released my elephant. I hadn't wanted my elephant in this way since I'd been sick months before and wondered if I would be able to sneak away on my birthday and avoid everyone for the day.

A knock at my door was ignored and I didn't move when I felt the extra weight on my bed. "Sammy, we need to talk." Mom's voice penetrated my cocoon and I sighed.

"I don't want to talk," I mumbled.

"I do, so sit up." Mom directed.

Doing as she said, I sat and leaned against the wall, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your birthday."

"I told you to just forget about it. It's not like you remember me being born and I don't want to celebrate this year."

"Sam, if it's about the cake, you can have it for breakfast."

I shook my head, "Don't do me any favors. Just act like it's any other day, alright?"

"We can't do that," she protested. "It's not every day you turn eleven."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and it's not every day that you get sent back in time, are given the power to kill gods, and have mothers that don't even remember the day you were born."

"Are you done now?" I asked. "I don't feel like being social right now."

Narrowing her eyes, Mom stood up. "I understand that you are upset Sam, but no more disrespect. You can stay here until you feel you can be civil to us."

I nodded and immediately laid down and turned my back to her before she had left the room.

I was listening to my music player when I felt a weight on my bed. Looking up, I saw Mama staring at me and I sighed once more. Turning off the player, I willed it into my locket before speaking, "Yes?"

"Time for dinner Sam."

"I'm not ready to be civil." I replied turning away from her.

"Samina," Mama's voice was dangerous.

"I don't want to eat at the dining hall tonight," I protested. "And I'm not hungry."

"Alright Samina," she sighed and stood. "You can stay here and feel sorry for yourself or join us in the dining hall. If you choose to stay here, you are not to leave your room."

"Fine," I huffed.

"We'll check on you when we get back." She added as she finally left, closing the door behind her.

Hearing the door to the hut close, I grinned. "Auntie," I called and wasn't disappointed when Aphrodite materialized in front of me.

"You called?" She asked giving me a hug.

"Yeah, did you tell my moms about my birthday?" I asked.

"Of course I did, I couldn't have my little warrior bard have her special day missed." Her smile lit her face and I bit back my anger. I knew she hadn't meant any harm and I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her about it now.

"Okay, I was just wondering. Hey, do you think you could make us a pizza tonight? We could chat and visit."

Clapping her hands, Auntie waved them and my room was suddenly full of pillows and two comfortable bean bag chairs. A low table had materialized as well with a large pizza on it.

Grinning, I slid into one of the chairs and grabbed a slice of pizza, "So Auntie, how have things been on Olympus?"

Shoving the last bite of pizza into my mouth, I grinned as I took the last sip of soda as well. "This was so good," I mumbled. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my favorite goddess daughter," Aphrodite grinned. "So tell me, what do you want for your birthday this year?"

"My moms' to get their memories back," I sighed and happily moved into her open arms. "I thought the memories would be back now that this mess with your family is over, but it hasn't happened yet."

"Oh Sam, you never know with the Fates." She kissed the top of my head. "But if it doesn't happen, just know that I'll make sure these mommies manage to uphold all the important birthday traditions."

"Oh?" I looked up at her interested in her take on it. "Like what?"

"Cake for breakfast and your family photo of course." She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh and don't forget when I get to give you my present and you have that wonderful family dinner your blonde mommy always makes."

I smiled at her and shook my head, "I told them not to bother this year. They don't remember the traditions or the reasons behind them. There are no cameras here, and both of them act like it's a crime to have cake for breakfast."

Hearing the front door, I sighed. "Get ready for the fireworks to begin."

The door to my room was opened and I was met by a squeal followed by Eve running to me. "My Sam," she shouted as she made her way through the pillows to me.

"Hey Evie, how are you?"

"Sam hungry?"

I shook my head as Mom and Mama glared at me. "No, Auntie made me pizza."

Eve grinned, "Pizza? Where mine?"

Aphrodite laughed and kissed Eve on the head, "Sorry sweet pea, it's all gone and I'm leaving before your mommies decide to yell at me. Later my little warrior bard," she finished as my room returned to normal and I was left with nothing but my mother's disapproval.

"Samina," Mom's voice was tired and I merely shook my head.

"I needed to talk to her," I said quietly.

"About what?" Mama asked coming in and sitting on the floor next to me.

"About things you don't remember," I stated before standing and heading to the bathing room.

Returning to my room, I was grateful to find myself alone. I willed the music player from the locket and lay on the bed. Searching until I found what I wanted, I smiled briefly before allowing the angry tears to come once more as my mothers wished me a happy birthday from my headphones.

The day of my birth arrived without incident and I quickly rose and dressed before Eve could stir. Looking into her crib, I sighed. Mama had promised to build her a room and I hoped that it would be done soon. I was tired of sharing with her and wanted nothing more than to have a solitary retreat again.

Grabbing my satchel, I held my boots as I padded into the kitchen. Shoving some food and a water skin into my satchel, I pulled my boots on, and grabbing my staff, silently left, being sure to close the door behind me without making a noise.

Leaning against the temple wall, I stared at the last photo taken in my album. Tracing the faces that looked back at me, I sighed. Those parents were probably gone forever, but today my pain was amplified more than it had been in months.

I wanted nothing more than to start the day over, waking up to one of Mom's cakes, followed by my question of whether I had to go to school, my birthday meal and photo. Putting the album on the floor, I leaned my head into my bent knees and began to cry once more.

"Samina?"

Looking up, I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, "Artemis?"

Smiling at me, she nodded and sat by me, "Why so sad child of the gods?"

"Because I am the child of the gods," I sighed and handed her my album. "It's my birthday and I miss home."

She looked at me confused, "Then why aren't you there? Your mothers have been searching the village all morning for you."

I shook my head, "Not that home, my real home. The one in the future." Pointing to the album, I watched as she opened it and looked through it.

"Ah, I think I understand now." Closing the book, she handed it back to me.

"The Fates lied to me," I said quietly. "They promised me that my mothers would get their memories back once this mess with Eve and your family was over with." Letting the album disappear into my locket once more, I looked at her with tears once more, "But they still don't remember and I'm tired of pretending that it's okay that they don't remember."

"The Fates never do as we think they shall," her hand was gentle on my arm. "But perhaps you will just need to be patient a while longer?"

"I'm tired of being patient." I protested. "I came here because I didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

"What would you do Samina, if you could have anything you wished for?" Artemis' question was loaded and I looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Part of me would want this whole time travel to never have happened, but…" I trailed off. "I wouldn't want to forget Yaya or Evie, or any of the friends I've made here."

"Would you have your mothers forget you?"

I shook my head, "No, I wouldn't want them to forget, I would only like them to remember. Remember me as a baby, remember the reasons behind our traditions, remember what I was like at Evie's age…" trailing off again I tensed as I heard footsteps on the temple stairs. "Please, don't tell them I'm here."

"Are you certain?"

I nodded, "I know there will be hell to pay later, but I'm not ready to be found."

"As you wish," Artemis smiled at me and I felt myself being sent somewhere else. It was the same feeling I got when I traveled with Auntie someplace and I wondered where I was going.

Looking around, I realized that I must still be in the temple somewhere. The structure was the same, but there were no visible doors or windows. The room had comfortable furniture and a table of food laid out. Smiling, I wondered if Artemis enjoyed entertaining as much as Auntie did before heading to the couch and once more pulling out my album.

"Damn it Artemis, I know she's here!" Xena's voice was tempered and her blue eyes blazed.

"Search the temple warrior, you shall not find her here." The goddess watched as Xena ran her hand over her face before turning to her wife.

"I know she's here Gabrielle, the question is where." Turning once more to Artemis, Xena was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Is she okay?" The blonde queen asked.

"As alright as she can be on this day," Artemis's eyes were sad. "Never have I met one so young who has carried such a burden."

Sighing, Gabrielle, held Xena back once more, "Why are you hiding her from us?"

"She asked it of me and I agreed."

"Why?" The raven hair warrior asked.

"You remind her of what can never be again, and her pain is overwhelming."

"And you think keeping her from us will help that?" Xena demanded.

"It will for now," the goddess waved her hand and a wave of light filled the room. "Look in the glass for your answers warrior."

Turning, Xena looked in the polished mirror behind the alter. She reached out for Gabrielle's hand as she watched her daughter pour over the birthday album, tracing each picture as though they were the only thing left in her world.

Seeing Sam close the album, she felt her hand being squeezed as Gabrielle and she watched the album disappear and their daughter lay on the couch clutching her elephant sobbing into it for the parents she had lost.

Wiping her own tear from her eye, Xena looked at the goddess. "We should be there, we need to help her."

"And how would you do that?" Artemis waved her hand and the image vanished. "She sees you now and sees only what she has lost, let her come back to you when she is able."

"She's eleven years old, how will she know when she's ready?"

"She will know warrior," Artemis looked at Gabrielle and nodded slightly. "Trust in her Gabrielle, she will come to you, but not until she can. I will look after her until then."

"You promise she'll be okay?" The blonde demanded.

"I promise she will be looked after." The goddess replied.

Turning to the warrior, Gabrielle took both of her hands into hers, "She's right Xena. We'd just cause her pain right now. We can't remember her birth Xena, can you imagine how she must be hurting right now. To know that we can't do what she wants us to do most?"

The warrior nodded reluctantly, "She won't even tell me the reasons behind the traditions," she admitted. "Says that I should already know why we have them."

"That's just it, Xena. We don't have them." Gabrielle sighed. "She has the traditions with them, not us."

"You swear to me that no harm will come to her?" Xena demanded rounding on the goddess.

"You have my word," Artemis agreed and disappeared without warning as the bard and warrior held each other tightly fighting their own tears.

"They will not bother you," Artemis's voice made me jump and I looked up from my elephant wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you," pulling my elephant to me once more, I wished he still smelled of home before placing him back into my locket. "Are they okay?"

"They will manage," Artemis sat next to me and I looked up at her, my tears finally ending. "They understand why you are in such pain, and agreed to let you come back to them."

Nodding, I stifled a yawn. "Is it okay with you if I lie down for a bit?"

Giving me a gentle smile, the goddess nodded. "Of course Samina," saying that, she rose and covered me with a soft blanket that appeared from nowhere.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **


	67. Chapter 67

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 67

"Did you find Sam?" Cyrene's face was full of concern as her daughters walked into the hut.

Nodding, Xena slipped onto the couch as Gabrielle followed suit, "She's in Artemis's temple."

"Why didn't you bring her home?"

"She asked Artemis to hide her from us, she doesn't want to be with us today." Xena's voice was flat and she ran her hand over her face. "I'm going take Argo out, I'll be back before nightfall."

Nodding, Gabrielle said nothing as the warrior left without another word.

"Gabrielle?" Cyrene sat next to her and took her hands in hers. "What is going on?"

Shaking her head, Gabrielle stood, "Take care of Eve until Xena returns. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

"To try and stop my daughter's pain," the bard answered before walking out of the hut and slamming the door behind her.

Striding across the village, Gabrielle entered the kitchen, "Shay, I need enough food to last me for three days or so. I'll be back to pick it up after I talk to Ephiny."

Nodding, the woman set her kitchen apprentices to work as Gabrielle went in search of her regent.

Pulling her horse to a stop, Gabrielle looked around before once more heading north. Artemis had told her the cave of Fates was somewhere in these woods and she was determined to find it. Finally slowing, she sat and listened briefly before turning down a well hidden path which caused her progress to slow.

The waterfall came into view shortly thereafter and Gabrielle once more brought her horse to a stop. This time dismounting, she grabbed her satchel and headed to the waterfall. Seeing another trail, Gabrielle took it and followed it to the hidden cave behind the waterfall.

Entering slowly Gabrielle started as torches suddenly flickered to life. Following them, she walked deep into the cave until she came upon a scene she wasn't sure she would find.

"We have been expecting you," the oldest of the women spoke first.

"We promised you nothing," the middle Fate spoke.

"You promised my daughter!" Gabrielle's voice sounded throughout the cave.

"We promised her nothing, only that memories may one day appear once more." The youngest Fate finally spoke.

"What do we have to do to get our memories back?" The bard demanded.

"They are not yours to have," the Fates spoke in unison. "They belong to those who no longer exist."

"Show me," Gabrielle demanded moving towards the loom.

"We cannot," the youngest again.

"You will, or I will find a way to destroy you."

"Then the world, you will destroy as well," the oldest spoke.

"My daughter's world has already been destroyed what's a few more?" Gabrielle's voice was cold and a knife appeared from her satchel.

"Show me," she demanded again.

Looking at one another, the Fates nodded and handed her a thread. "This thread will show you what you need," they said once more before allowing her to take it.

Touching the string, Gabrielle smiled to see herself and Xena with a dark haired infant. It was obvious that she had just given birth and Gabrielle watched as Xena slid into the bed behind her wrapping her arms around them both.

"You did wonderfully Gabrielle," the warrior said softly kissing her wife's temple. "And this little one is perfect."

"She is, isn't she?" Looking at her tiny daughter sleep, Gabrielle leaned over to kiss the baby. "We will always be here for you Samina and we won't let anything happen to you."

"That's right Sam," Xena's voice added. "Your mommy and I promise to always take care of you.

The scene faded and Gabrielle watched as a small girl who had to be Sam came into focus. The girl looked about three and was handing the small staff back to her. "Take the bird off," the little girl demanded.

"Don't you want your staff to look like Ephiny's?" Gabrielle heard herself ask.

"NO!" The little Sam yelled. "The bird is mean."

Grinning, Gabrielle watched as she took the staff and gave it to Xena, "I think Mama can fix it for you."

"Promise?"

"We promise," Xena answered as the scene changed.

This time, Gabrielle watched a little older Sam move a chair to a counter where a cake sat. Climbing on the counter and sitting next to the cake, the girl looked around before digging into the cake with her hands.

"Samina, what are you doing?" Gabrielle watched as she entered the room and Sam stopped mid bite.

"This is the best birthday cake ever Mommy," the little girl answered.

"It is huh?" Gabrielle found herself chuckling as she saw Xena's expression as she entered the room as well.

"Gabrielle?"

"This is the best birthday cake ever Mama," little Sam said again.

"Uh-huh," Xena moved around Gabrielle and put her finger in the icing as well.

"Xena!"

"It is good," the woman confirmed. "Maybe we should have your birthday cake for breakfast every year."

"Yeah, that'd be great." The little girl gave her Mama a cake kiss before grinning and handing a crumbled piece in her fist to her blonde mother. "Could we Mommy?"

Taking the cake from the offered hand, Gabrielle took a bite. "This is a pretty good cake isn't it?"

"The best," the little girl answered once more. "So, can we have cake for breakfast on my birthday?"

Looking at her wife, the blonde nodded, "Sure we can."

"Promise Mommy?"

"I promise," Gabrielle heard herself reply before the scene changed and she found herself watching a still young Sam dismounting from Mavri. Hugging the horse, the girl then climbed the tree in front of her.

"I hate school Mavri," the girl called from the tree. "Think I could live here?"

"I think you might get hungry and cold," Gabrielle heard Xena's deep voice as they walked up leading their own mounts.

"What's wrong Sammy?" The other Gabrielle asked.

"The kids said there was no such thing as the tooth goddess, they all laughed at me."

Reaching up, Xena easily caught the girl as she jumped into her mother's arms, "I'm sorry little one, but some kids don't believe in the tooth goddess."

"No, it's not that. They said the tooth fairy comes, not the tooth goddess. But I told them that wasn't true, fairies don't care about teeth." The young girl began to cry. "Even the teacher showed me a book about the tooth fairy, she said you were liars!"

"Oh Sammy," Gabrielle watched as she rubbed her daughter's back. "She doesn't understand that your Mama and I have known goddesses and that there is a real tooth goddess."

"Can you come tell that to my class?"

Xena smiled into eyes that mirrored her own, "How about we get Auntie Aphrodite to give you an idea for your classmates to believe in the tooth goddess?"

"Really?"

"Why not, what's the worst that can happen?" Xena replied smiling.

"Promise?"

"We promise."

Once again the memories shifted, this time to Sam and her walking together in the woods. Sam's voice was quiet, "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll tell me stories there, if I ask you to?"

"I'm sure of it, Sam, I'm sure of it." Gabrielle heard her reply and envied the hug so freely returned from her daughter.

"Even at bedtime? You won't be too busy with Xena or Eve to tell me a story?"

Watching herself lift her daughter's chin and looking into her eyes, Gabrielle waited for the answer she was certain she had said, "I will never be too busy to tell you a story, Sam. Never, not this me, and not the past me."

"You promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

Gabrielle felt the memories shift once again and this time, she saw the Sam she had known lying in her wife's lap, fresh tears evident. "You promise that you'll be there with me. That I won't be alone."

"We promise little one," she heard Xena's voice say. "We'll be there."

"I won't go back if you're not there, I won't." Sam's voice quivered. "You promise me that you you'll be there. That you'll be my moms there too."

"We promise Sammy," Gabrielle heard her voice start to fade as she was brought back into a now empty cave. Dropping to the ground, she pulled her knees up and buried her head into her hands, "What have we done?" She mumbled as she started to see what the cause of Sam's pain truly was.

Reaching the village, Gabrielle dismounted and handed her horse to a young amazon. "Make sure he's taken care of."

"Yes my queen," the girl answered as she took the reins from the woman.

Heading to her hut, Gabrielle took a deep breath before opening the door. Entering, she saw Cyrene playing with Eve on the floor. "Mom?"

Turning, Cyrene stood and moved to hug the younger woman. "Welcome home dear," she greeted.

"Where are Xena and Sam?"

"Xena is at Artemis's temple, Sam is still refusing to see her."

Nodding, Gabrielle moved to hug Eve before leaving once again.

"Xena," Gabrielle entered the temple to find the warrior pacing and swearing in an unfamiliar language.

"About time you got back, where the Hades have you been?"

"I went to see the Fates," the words stopped Xena's pacing and she looked at Gabrielle confused.

"How, why?"

"I demanded they honor their promise to her. I had to stop her pain," the woman moved to her wife and fell into her embrace. "I saw bits and pieces from her thread Xena, I need to talk to you about it."

"You're telling me that we promised her we'd be here with her? The us that she remembers?" Xena ran her hand down her face and sighed.

"I'm not sure, I think we were reassuring her that we would be here, but I imagine we also told her that we'd be different. In all the other memories but one we were wearing clothes like Sam came to us in. In those memories we were dressed as are now."

"It was when we were preparing her to come back," Xena muttered.

"I think so." Gabrielle sighed and leaned against the warrior as they sat on the floor of the temple against the wall. "In every memory we were promising her something Xena. This is the one promise we couldn't keep."

"And she's furious with us for that, or rather, them."

"Exactly." Relaxing into Xena Gabrielle finally spoke, "I think we need to talk to her now. Give her permission to be angry with them, with us."

Xena nodded and kissed the top of Gabrielle's head, "At least we know why cake on her birthday is such a tradition now."

"Yeah, you should have seen her Xena, covered in cake, and those eyes, your eyes, looking up at me grinning with one tooth missing. She couldn't have been more than five or six, and there she was already using her words to get us to do what she wanted."

"Sounds like I was all for cake for breakfast," Xena commented.

"Oh you were, in fact, it was your idea."

"I always did like to be different." The warrior chuckled slightly. "Let's see if she'll talk to us yet, we need to try and help her whether she wants it or not."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Feeling the tingle, I looked up as Artemis materialized in front of me. "It's time isn't it?"

Artemis nodded, "The queen and warrior wish to see you Samina. They know your pain is great, but they hurt as well."

"Why should they hurt?" I asked quietly.

Taking my chin in her hands, Artemis looked deep into my eyes, "Because they love you Samina."

"Will you send me there or will they come here?" I heard myself ask.

"I will bring them to you," Artemis smiled at me. "That way, you may remain behind if you wish after you talk and they will not be able to force you to leave."

"Thank you," I paused for a moment and addressed her again. "Artemis, will I truly be queen one day?"

Smiling at me, the goddess nodded, "Kassandra has seen this and I also know it is true. You will one day lead our people to salvation rather than extinction. Aphrodite was very accurate in calling you her warrior bard."

I felt a tingle and this time saw my parents appear before me as Artemis disappeared. I didn't move but was wrapped in their arms moments later as they descended on me.

"Are you alright Sam?" Mama asked.

I shrugged, "As alright as I can be when I know I'll never have my parents again." I replied turning from them and curling into a ball on the couch.

"Oh Sammy," Mom sat next to me gingerly. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For the promise we, rather the other us, made you that we couldn't keep." She said quietly.

Sitting up, I looked at my parents and sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Your mom went to visit the Fates," Mama said simply.

"You got your memories back?" I asked hopefully.

Mom shook her head and my hopes sank once more, "No, but they showed me part of your thread. I saw us, rather them with you growing up. Your birth, when you got Ephiny's staff, the tooth goddess incident, and why we have cake for breakfast every year."

"They promised," I finally said. "They promised I wouldn't be alone, but I am."

"You aren't alone Sam," Mama's voice was deep. "We're here with you."

"But you aren't them," I protested. "My parents are dead and when I look at you all I see is what used to be. It hurts so much," I paused and willed my photo album out of my locket. Handing it to them I finally continued. "These are my parents. As much as you want to be my parents, as much as I want you to be them, you aren't and you never will be."

Opening the photo album, Mom looked at the first picture, "I remember this now. This is what the Fates showed me, right after you were born. Xena and I were so happy to have you, and this", she pointed to the picture of me with my first staff. "You told us that the bird was mean," she chuckled.

"I told them," I said quietly. "You weren't there."

"And this one," Mama had pointed to a picture of me on my sixth birthday. "Is this the year I gave the family the idea to have birthday cake for breakfast every year?"

I shook my head, "My Mama did." I smiled. "Mom promised though, and they never broke any promises to me before. Except the last one, the most important one."

I took the album back and wished it back into my locket, "I guess it's time to leave." I looked around the room that had become a safety net for me. "I won't find what I need here," I said finally.

"Sam," Mom's voice was gentle.

I held up my hand to her, "It's okay. I know you want to honor their promises, but you can't."

"Sam, we love you." Mama's deep voice made me sigh once more.

"I know Mama," I said quietly. "And I love the both of you. I just needed to mourn for them." Looking up at the ceiling, I whispered, "It's time Artemis."

Feeling the familiar tingle once more, I wasn't surprised to find us back in the main part of the temple, Artemis in front of me. "Thank you," I said simply before turning and slowly walking out of the temple and back into the village that would now truly be my home.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA**BARD***XENA** *

Thanks so much for continuing to read this story.


	68. Chapter 68

Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 68

My time in the temple had changed me and I no longer felt the need to dwell on my mothers' lack of memory. I didn't know if they would ever recover the memories and I tried to move on with the parents I now had.

I returned to school and when Marah told me that since my official birthday hadn't been acknowledged I still couldn't move up to the class with Zivah and Daria I turned and walked away. I didn't know how long I would be able to skip class, but didn't find the need to go to just another place where I would be miserable.

I had pulled away from almost every one and no longer cared if I spent time with my family or the friends I had made. I was much happier being left alone to stare at the pond, writing in my journal, or just being able to spend time with Mavri.

Eve was growing by leaps and bounds and Mama had finally started to build an extra room for her. I was thrilled that I would once again have a private sanctuary and tried not to resent the blue eyed, brunette that had caused my life such upheaval.

I was watching as my junior staff warriors began a series of new moves and chuckled as a few of them hit their own foreheads with their staffs. "Sam!" One of the littlest girls called to me.

Moving to her, I knelt and looked into brown eyes, "Yes Chloe?"

"I keep hitting myself and it hurts," she pouted.

"I know," taking the small staff from her, I placed it in her hands the proper way and moved behind her. "Let me move it for you so you can see what it feels like, then you try it."

"Okay," she allowed me to lead her in the moves and then I watched as she tried.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Almost," I confirmed. "And you didn't hit yourself in the head."

Giggling Chloe nodded, "Nope."

"Keep practicing," I encouraged her. "You'll have the moves down in no time."

"Samina," the voice behind me was deep and I slowly turned.

"Yes?"

Blue eyes stared down at me and I sighed before she spoke, "Why aren't you going to school?"

"Marah wouldn't let me move up in the training groups. She said that my birthday hadn't been officially acknowledged so I couldn't do it, I saw no reason to stay and be bored."

Turning from the warrior, I tried to move away and was stopped by a heavy hand on my shoulder. Turning me around, she looked into my face once more. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged, "What's the point? I'm not going to acknowledge my birthdays anymore and Marah won't be satisfied until I do." Jerking away from Mama, I nodded to my class. "I need to finish working with my class."

"Class is over for today," Mama intoned.

Sighing again, I nodded shortly. Clapping my hands, the girls gathered around me and I smiled at them, "Alright my junior staff warriors, class is over for the day."

Seeing them run from the ring, I shook my head as Mama grabbed my arm. "Let's go talk to your mother."

Not caring one way or the other, I allowed her to escort me to the queen's official hut. Walking past the guards, I saw first the maps on the tables spread out and Mom and Ephiny studying them in-depth.

"No, these are Amazon lands, there must be something we can do." I heard Ephiny say.

"We'll have to have another meeting with the families and centaurs," Mom began as Mama cleared her throat.

Moving from Mama's grasp, I moved the maps as Mom and Ephiny turned around. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Mom answered before looking at Ephiny. "Eph, could you give us a bit?"

Blonde curls bouncing, Ephiny nodded before winking at me, "Good luck kid." She whispered as she took her leave.

Sitting in the chair Mom pointed to, I said nothing as she and Mama sat across from me. "Why haven't you been going to school?"

"There's no need," I replied. "I'm not going to officially recognize my birthday and Marah won't let me move up with the older kids until I do. No point in going and being bored out of my mind during weapons training."

"And the rest, history, philosophy?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Kassandra and in the Amazon library. It's been very enlightening. Not to mention the time I'm spending in the hall of records."

"How are you able to get in there?" Mom demanded.

"Kassandra felt it would be beneficial to my training," I shrugged. "She said there were things I needed to understand."

"Things you need to understand?" Mama's voice was quiet.

"Yes," I sighed heavily. "After all, I will be the one to lead the Amazons to salvation rather than extinction according to Artemis."

"Sam you are eleven years old, you don't need to take that one yet," Mom looked at me hard.

"I am my mothers' daughter," I said simply and stood. "Is there anything else?"

"We aren't done Samina," Mama's voice was low and I sat back down. "You will be returning to school."

I shook my head, "I told you, there's no reason to go. I am not going to acknowledge my birthday publicly ever again and I won't allow Marah to continue to hold me back with the younger students."

"I will talk to Marah," this time it was Mom's voice that was low. "You will be going back and will train with a group more suited to your needs."

"And have Marah resent the hell out of me? No thanks," I looked deep into my mother's emerald eyes, "I know you value school and an education, but I'm doing just fine schooling myself. Besides, it's not as if I really need to train anymore right? I can just kill people on a whim now. Why bother with skill?" My voice was flat and I ran from the hut before either mother could stop me.

Moving to sit in Xena's lap, Gabrielle put her head on the woman's shoulder, "What are we going to do with her Xena? She's pulled into herself and away from everyone."

"We're going to get our daughter back," Xena replied softly.

"How?"

"I'm not sure," the warrior admitted. "But we have to do this Gabrielle. If we don't, if she continues to feel alone…"

"You're afraid Ares will get to her," it wasn't a question and Xena nodded.

"Yes," she replied simply.

I had been escorted to school by both of my mothers. Marah had been given a private audience with the queen and I was suddenly put in the training group with Daria and Zivah. I had been correct of Marah's resentment and I did everything I could to simply stay out of her way.

Another long morning had me wishing lunch and afternoon training would come quickly. Marah had singled me out non-stop and it was all I could do to keep my temper under control and not challenge the woman to another sparring match.

Finally being dismissed for lunch I joined Zivah and Daria on the way to the common dining hall. Not caring that some of the other girls were trying to bother me, we entered the hall and I was thrilled to actually see spaghetti on my plate. I had explained the dish in full to Yaya and apparently Mom had written the recipe down for her past self. The Amazons were still getting used to it, but now that they knew tomatoes weren't poisonous the dish was becoming a fast favorite.

Smiling at my plate, I dug in the minute we sat down. "We have to do something about Marah," Zivah began.

"What do you mean?"

"The way she's been treating you, it's unfair and uncalled for," Daria spoke around a mouthful of spaghetti.

I shrugged, "What's the point? Anything I do will just put more attention on me and resentment from her."

"I still say you should tell your moms." Zivah's voice was quiet.

"No way," shaking my head I shoveled in another bite. "That's what got me into this mess with her in the first place. She resents being forced to move me up to your training group. I won't have my mothers fight my battles for me."

"Then what are you going to do?" Daria asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something." Looking up to the main table I noticed my mothers, along with Daria's mother and Ephiny enjoying their lunch. Every so often they would look my way and I did my best to avoid the looks. I knew that Mama would be able to sense my discomfort and the last thing I wanted was to be questioned by her.

Picking up my bow and arrow I watched as Eponin demonstrated our challenge for today. She rolled a large hoop and wanted us to shoot through it. Shaking my head at the girls around me who thought that this would be easy, I simply waited for my turn.

I watched as everyone in the class tried the assignment and failed. Finally stepping forward, I waited until the wheel was rolled and then taking my time did exactly as I had been instructed when Mama did the same exercise with me so long ago. Releasing the arrow I watched as it went through the hoop, not at dead center as was preferable, but at least it hadn't hit the hoop.

Feeling the pat on my shoulder from Eponin, I knew that was high praise from our weapons master. Turning to the group, she waited until everyone had settled again. "Alright ladies, time to try that again and this time, let's get it through the hoop."

Walking from the practice field I felt a hand on my shoulder. Stopping I looked up and waited. "I want you to work with some of the other girls on their bow and arrow skills Sam," Eponin directed. "I can't believe how far off some of your classmates were today."

"Well, not everyone is gifted in the bow and arrow," I tried.

"We're Amazons, Samina, all of us should be at least proficient in this weapon."

I nodded, "It is hard for some of them. You aren't always there to teach us and sometimes our instruction has not been the best."

Eponin nodded, "I know. Okay, head on home and I'll talk to you later about what I need you to do."

"Yes weapons master," I replied before heading off the field once more.

Sighing, I was once again stopped before reaching home. "Marah, what can I do for you?" I asked quietly.

"Why the private chat with Eponin?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask the weapons master that," I sighed again. "May I go now, I need to get home."

Snorting, she glowered at me. "Of course you do, you and those overprotective mommies of yours. Fighting your battles for you."

Gripping my staff tightly I counted to twenty before responding, "My mothers aren't anywhere around us right now Marah." I tried to move past her again, but was stopped by her hand on my arm.

"Do I need to remind you that I caused you to miss a week's worth of classes before? Is that a lesson that needs repeated?" Her grip tightened on my arm and I sucked in a breath not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me grimace.

Finally letting me go, she gave me a hard shove. "I will remember this Princess," she spat.

"As will I." I answered simply before once more heading towards home. Had I known Eponin had witnessed the entire exchange I would have tried to stop the weapons master from her next move. As it was, her reaction to my problem began the chain of events that finally brought the entire prophecy about me to fruition.

Finally reaching home, I was surprised to find the hut empty. Mama had been working on Eve's bedroom almost non-stop and it was almost ready. Moving to the side of the hut where Mama had chosen to put the room, I leaned in the doorframe and looked around. Eve would have a nice room for sure. It was larger than mine and I realized that my parents were probably hoping for another child to help fill the space. Not sure how I felt about yet another sister, I moved from the room and into the living area. Sitting down, I touched my locket and pulled out 'Sins of the Past'. Opening it to page one I began to read the familiar tale as I leaned back and got comfortable on the couch. Hearing the door open I looked up and smiled at Yaya.

"Hello little one," she came to give me a kiss. "Where's Eve?"

"I thought you were picking her up," I said closing my book and wishing it back into the locket.

"They told me she had already been picked up. I assumed you had done it on your way home."

Shaking my head I stood, "Mama told me you were getting her today." Getting a sinking feeling in my stomach I looked hard at Yaya. "Find Mama and Mom, something's wrong." Running from the hut I headed to the Amazon nursery.

"Roma, who picked up Eve today?" I asked the first child minder I found.

"Marah."

"And you didn't think that was a bit strange? She's never picked her up before."

The young Amazon shrugged her shoulders, "She said the queen had sent her because Xena and Cyrene were busy."

"Which way did she go?"

Roma shook her head, "I don't remember. Something wrong?" She asked as I ignored her and headed to Kassandra's hut. I had just raised my hand to knock when the door opened.

"The small one has been taken," Kassandra wasted no pleasantries.

"I nodded. Where would Marah take her?"

Feeling a weathered hand on my cheek Kassandra closed her eyes and touched my locket. I was surprised that she was not shocked and could only wait for her reply.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked at me hard. "The border where the trouble lies child. What chance would one small child have when a battle is about to break out?"

"Tell my mothers," I said. "I'm going to get my sister." Not heading her warning to stay away, I moved to Mom's official queen's hut and looked at the map on the table. Knowing now where I needed to go I moved to the barn and quickly saddled Mavri. I knew Marah couldn't ride so I figured I would be able to overtake her quickly.

Giving Mavri a good kick I headed southwest and prayed to Artemis and Aphrodite to protect my little sister at all costs. I hadn't come this far and killed Athena only to lose Eve to an Amazon with a mental tick.

Reaching a fork on the trail, I pulled Mavri to a halt. "Which way?"

Closing my eyes I focused around me and finally hearing a faint scream followed by a curse I was never so happy to have my sister bite someone. Turning Mavri towards the noise I let him have as much lead as was safe and brought him to a stop only yards away from a bleeding Marah and a screaming Eve.

"Let her go Marah!" I demanded dismounting and moving towards her.

"This brat is the reason you're here, the reason I've become disgraced within the nation."

"Your own stupidity is what has made you disgraced," I answered. "Let Eve go. I don't want to kill you."

"No, if it weren't for her, none of you would have come here. I wouldn't have been removed as teacher and my skills as a warrior would not be in question."

"You do have skills," I tried to appease her as I slowly moved forward. "As for anything else, you've brought it upon yourself. Please, let my sister go. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to."

"As if that matters to me now," seeing the knife in her hand I acted on instinct and threw my dagger at Marah's leg. Hitting its mark Marah yelled and began to fall.

Moving quickly I managed to get Eve away and to safety before I felt a pain in my shoulder. Looking down and back, I noticed my dagger sticking from my body. Pulling it out, I looked to Eve and prayed she would stay where she was on the ground.

Forgetting my mothers' words I finally allowed my anger towards Marah to come to the surface. Feeling the warmth and focus come throughout my body, I smiled at the woman. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," I hissed.

Not even remembering that I might be able to incinerate Marah with a fireball, I moved my staff to the ready position as Marah pulled her sword. The world around me became still as Marah charged and I began to fight not only for my life, but for Eve's as well.

I was breathing heavily and holding my own against Marah when I felt the first strike from her sword. Allowing the injury to fuel my anger I had a vague remembrance of a conversation of bloodlust. Knowing that must be what I was feeling I couldn't imagine why Mama thought it was a bad thing. Grinning at Marah again, I managed to put her on the ground. "You can do better than that." I taunted as she stood and wiped the blood from her lip.

Saying nothing, she attacked with a vengeance and I realized too late my overconfidence had become my undoing. Feeling the cut to my stomach, I looked down just as Mama's war cry echoed around me. The last thing I remembered was Marah falling to the ground before the world went black.

Moaning I slowly opened one eye and when I was able to focus smiled wanly into the blue eyes that mirrored my own. "Eve?"

"Is just fine thanks to you," Mama smiled at me.

"Wanna see," I demanded trying to sit up.

"Whoa there little one, stay still you lost a lot of blood and need time to heal."

"Need to see Eve," I demanded again.

"Gabrielle," Mama's voice was quiet. "Bring Eve in here please."

Seeing Mom carrying Eve I smiled. "Hey Evie, come give your sister a hug."

Reaching for me, Eve squealed in delight. "My Sam!" Reaching for my locket, she managed to grab it before I could tell her no. Suddenly feeling the warmth coming from it, I was amazed as it opened and a bluish green light filled the room.

Laughing Eve let go of the locket. "Pretty," she said trying to catch the light dancing around us.

"Yeah," I said before falling into darkness again.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

The first thing I noticed when I came to again was the murmur of voices. Opening both eyes this time I took in what I could see of the room. My moms were in deep discussion and Yaya was bouncing Eve on her knee.

"I can hear you you know." I muttered. "Could I have some water?"

Seeing the smiles on my mothers' faces I was able to sit up with Mom's help as Mama gave me some water. "What happened after you got there?"

"She is so your daughter," my moms said together causing Yaya to chuckle.

Moving towards me she gave me a kiss to my forehead, "Welcome back my little one." She said tenderly. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

I tried to sit up and moaned when Mama tried to push me back down. "Please Mama, I need to see what's going on."

Finally nodding, she put pillows behind me and propped me up slightly. Groaning at the pain in my side I looked down. "How many stiches?"

"Fifteen," Mom's voice was soft. "We thought we'd lost you Sam." She added holding my hand. "Just like the time at pond when we were training you and you decided to hide from us."

Turning my head in surprise I merely looked at her, "What did you say?"

Mama chuckled, "We remember Sam. Everything. Your birth, our lives with you then. All of it."

I looked towards Yaya and Eve once more. "Thank you Evie," I said quietly.

"My Sam!" She bellowed reaching for me.

Patting the bed next to me I nodded, "Please, let her join me. She'll be fine, I know it."

Taking Eve from Yaya, Mama put her on the bed next to my uninjured side. "Be gentle Eve. Sam is hurt."

Putting her fingers in her mouth I was shocked when Eve nodded and laid down next to me gently. "Bad lady bye bye," she said quietly.

Looking at Mama and Mom I sighed as my hand patted Eve's back, "Marah?"

"You won't have to worry about her anymore," Mama's voice was a low growl. "Eponin told us what happened before she took Eve. What she had been doing to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly.

"Eponin witnessed the conversation after class and confronted Marah. Why didn't you tell us Sammy?" Mom's green eyes searched my blue.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," I said simply. "I am my mothers' daughter after all."

Feeling sleep come once again, I leaned back and looked at Eve. "Goodnight Evie. I love you."

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

Epilogue

It had been two months since my mother's had gotten their memories back and we were preparing for another Amazon party. Pulling on my leather pants and long tunic that had been made for me recently, I giggled thinking that Mama was right. Amazons loved to party.

Sitting down, I pulled on my socks and then my boots, making sure my dagger was in place before standing and placing my knife at my back. Grabbing my staff, I moved from my room and stopped at the sight that met my eyes.

"Looks like Eve doesn't like her cold weather outfit," I giggled as Mom turned and glared at me.

"She is going to wear this hat if it kills us all," she said quietly and I shook my head.

"Eve, wear the hat, trust me, it'll be easier that way."

"No hat!" Eve declared pulling it off her head once more and throwing it across the room.

Hearing a deep chuckle, I turned to see Mama duck her head and pick up the hat. "I hated hats as a kid too," she shrugged as Mom glared at her once more.

"Eve, wear the hat or we'll tie it under your chin."

Scowling, Even tugged at her hat, but stopped when Mama warned her once again.

"Let's go, we can't be late for the festival." Mom said putting on her own long coat and picking up Eve. "You are getting big, little girl," she said giving my sister a kiss to the cheek.

Hearing the drums as we made our entrance, I wondered if I would ever get used to the pomp and circumstance surrounding the royal family in our tribe. Moving to the raised platform, I sat on the chair provided for me and happily took Eve from Mom.

Raising her arms, Mom brought quiet immediately, "Sisters in the nation. Tonight we raise the Solstice tree and begin a new tradition as we honor Artemis."

Watching Mama flip from the platform, I shook my head as she moved to help a group of warriors raise an almost nine foot tree in the center of the village. Once it was secure, Mom nodded to me and I handed Eve back to her. Taking center stage, I pulled the handmade ornament from my pocket.

"My sisters, I present to you the first ornament for the Solstice tree that I have carved. Let this tree be decorated until the beginning of the new year with items that will bring us joy."

Flipping off the platform, I heard Daria yell, "show off" before I moved to the tree and placed the ornament on a branch. Turning around once more, I smiled and held up my hands stopping the hollering. I would also like to invite sisters to participate in the first annual Secret Senticles drawing.

Hearing the silence around me, I punched Mama on the shoulder as she chuckled. "We will put the names of every person who wishes to participate on a scrap of parchment and will place the papers in a container. We will then draw a name from the container. That is the person you will make a gift for this year. We will have a village wide gift exchange in four days' time at breakfast in the great hall."

Hearing cheering again, I walked with Mama to the platform and we both flipped onto it as Mom shook her head at us. Taking Eve from Mom, Mama stepped back as a bright light appeared followed by Artemis.

Silence once again met us as the Amazons bowed their heads to acknowledge the goddess' presence. "My sisters," she began. "I am happy to witness such happiness and solidarity within this nation. I too, am giving the nation a Solstice present."

Stepping between Mama and Mom, she turned to me. "Sam, take your sister."

Doing so, I wondered what she had planned. Moving back, my questions were answered when she placed one hand on Mom's stomach, mirroring the movement to Mama's stomach.

There was a bright blue light followed by an equally bright green light and Artemis finally removed her hands. "I give to you, this Solstice, two more heirs to be born of your queen in nine months' time!"

Realizing what had just happened, the cheers that erupted were deafening as Mom looked at Mama and was met with a shrug before being captured in a large hug and deep kiss.

***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA***BARD***XENA* **

This, my dear readers, is the last chapter in these adventures Sam and her moms. Never fear, there will be another story about Sam set a little further into the future...


End file.
